The Eater of God
by Tyrranux64
Summary: The fan fiction based continuation of my original story "The Beast", this second half is where the real excrement starts hitting the fan as Terry's trip through Wonderland takes a turn for the even more absurd with Saiyans, Soul Reapers, Vampires, Kamui Wearers, maybe even a Cybertronian or two!
1. Witch Hunt

**WITCH HUNT  
**

* * *

The morning has finally passed and thus mid day approaches, even so there was no sun to be found only the grayish white clouds starting to let down rain upon a city that cannot sleep. There were two mysterious flying beings cutting through the rainy sky at a swift speed, one a muscular man with messy hair garbed in red, the other a late teen with purple hair and what looks like a sword in its sheath strapped to his back.

Trunks Briefs;  
"He's here! I can recognize that energy anywhere!"

Son Goku;  
"Are you sure this time? We've been chasing after him for months now and I'm getting tired of this goose chase."

Trunks Briefs;  
"He's here this time I'm sure of it! The energy spike was massive and it was Ambrosia energy. We have to hurry before he disappears again!"

Son Goku;  
"If you say so."

They pick up speed as they fast approach their destination in the eastern outskirts of the city. Already they see this part of the city crawling with military vehicles and mecha, below they could make out

Son Goku;  
"They really are braking out the party favors for this one aren't they?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Considering what they are up against it's not even overkill to have this many WASP soldiers on standby."

Son Goku;  
"Is this Tyrranux really as bad as you say he is?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"….I wouldn't even be asking you to do this if the situation wasn't so dire."

* * *

It happened so suddenly, the fateful night that Terry had awoke, reborn into a different state of being. Once, he was just Terry, a humble little boy. His life was never the same when his parents were killed in a car crash, not even while living with his older sister Max in Tokyo did he ever smile again. And then, that fateful night where he tried to save his sister in a vicious gang attack and in the process actually tapped into his true power and "awakened". After his awakening, he has become the primary target on just about everyone's list and finds he must fight for his freedom. He is in fact the titan Tyrranux, and as thus has the power to transform into one of the most powerful humanoids in the world. Later while on the run from just about every law enforcement counter-measure you can think of, he comes across a mysterious woman named Virus. After she challenged Terry and overpowered him, she took him into her protective custody and befriended him. They were moving none-stop across Japan and beyond, until at last their journey lead them and a few others to the Disney World resort of New York on the twentieth of July, 2064 A.D., at approximately 9:55 A.M.

It is here that the one person who could truly help Terry met with a grievous end, and even though he still has friends by his side Terry has never felt more alone. It is now only him who can stand up to the Beast that killed her, only he remains to gain control of his power before he loses what is left of his humanity and becomes a true monster. As this very thought consumes him he is on his knees tries to cradle the lifeless body of Aliantrice Zephirot, her head against his chest as he sits there silent as death. It's hard to tell which are tears from his eyes and which is just the pouring rain.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Terrance, we have to go."

Terry Jones;  
"…..I won't leave her here….."

Jack Chaos;  
"None of us will, but if we don't leave now we'll be vulnerable to attack."

Max Jones;  
"From who?"

Jack Chaos;  
"I…I don't even know anymore. That damn mad scientist is still out there and….fuck it we can't stay here is all…"

Terry decides to try and pick her up, but she is much too heavy.

Bulk Factory;  
"Let us carry her, you need to rest."

Striedge;  
"Hope we don't feel this one later tonight."

Bulk Factory;  
"I hear that. On three…"

Despite being in no better shape Jack, Bulk and Striedge still manage to lift the body up and begin to carry her away. And so the group slowly begins their departure from the ruined Disney World resort, no doubt walking on a path where now the whole world will soon be gunning for Little terry's very existence.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Stop right there Tyrranux!"

Terry just wanted to walk out of this place in the caring embrace of his sister Max and his close friend Sammy, but as there now appears two strange men landing upon the ground from the sky Terry has no choice but to turn and face them. The sorrow in his eyes immediately turns to disgust and contempt.

Terry Jones;  
"The name's Terry Jones asshole."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Tell that to your future self who abandons his humanity altogether!"

The last few words that Virus left him were still fresh in his mind, having taken them to heart he is naturally upset after what this new challenger just blurted out.

Terry Jones;  
"Wanna run that by me again you piece of shit?"

Sammy 64;  
"Terry no! Don't lose it now!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"He'll lose it eventually! In about a few years from this date, the being known as Tyrranux will become a being of pure hate, his rage becoming so immense that it ravages over a dozen planets across the universe!"

Son Goku;  
"Calm down Trunks."

Trunks Briefs;  
"How can I be calm when the same thing that happened in my timeline will happen again in this one?!"

Sammy 64;  
"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

Son Goku;  
"Sorry for the confusion. My friend here is from the future, or at least one possible future we're not sure we're still working out the details. He's here because of Terry as it were."

Jack Chaos;  
"Is that right? And I suppose he's got a pimped out Delorean parked somewhere? No wait, a British police phone booth?"

Son Goku;  
"I don't get it."

Trunks Briefs;  
"As a matter of fact I wound up here in a life boat class space craft that was jettisoned through time and space by a temporal rift, said rift being the side effect of the very planet we had to destroy to stop the titan known as Tyrranux!"

This new kid draws his sword, a simple one handed double edge claymore that shimmers with a crystalline shine. He points it towards Terry in a declaration of war, that one gesture outright spurs our heroes to quickly take up battle ready positions.

Jack Chaos;  
"You looking for a fight kid?!"

Striedge;  
"We'll be happy to oblige!"

Sammy 64;  
"No, you guys are in no shape to fight just get Virus out of here."

Bulk Factory;  
"You saying you got this noise?"

Sammy 64;  
"Leave it to me."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Oh really, so you're going to fight on his behalf?"

Sammy 64;  
"Damn right I will! He's in no shape to fight anyway, what with him having just lost his dearest friend no less than a goddamn minute or two before you showed up YOU INCONSIDERATE FUCK!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"...hmph, well back in my timeline I watched him kill one of his closest friends without any mercy. Before my very eyes he cut down one of the closest allies he's ever known, someone who would never give up on him no matter the circumstance."

And just like that Terry's teeth bit down on his lip, a small drop of blood ran down the chin.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I wouldn't be surprised if the person he has cradled in his arms was also like that...and yet in the end he still killed her with his own hand!"

In a single moment it could be said that the universe itself blinked missing the fist now lodging itself into Trunk's left cheek, it happened so fast that no one knew it even happened until after Trunks was sent flying from the tremendous force of Terry's punch. The punch was so strong Trunks had to use his own feet for emergency breaks to keep from going clear across the land, his feet carving into the ground as he was trying to stop. It seemed like he was able to take that punch like a champ, would he have the same luck twice though? With Terry already going straight for another hit we'll soon find out…

Sammy 64;  
"Terry no!"

Terry Jones;  
 **"WRYYYYYYYY!"**

With a blood freezing scream of fury Terry goes for another direct hit at Trunks' face, but then his fist is intercepted by Goku's bare palm. The impact of fist meeting palm gave off a mighty thundering clap that echoed across the entire park.

Son Goku;  
"You do realize that by attacking him blindly you're only justifying his claims right?"

Goku is slightly hovering over Trunks as he was blocking Terry's fist, from there he then shoves Trunks aside getting him out of the way of a sudden flurry of fists now aimed right for Goku.

Terry Jones;  
 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Every fist went in for a killing shot but each one was intercepted like they were nothing, but Terry was too boiling hot to care as long as he gets a shot in. But then he feels a fist hit his own face, and just like that Terry is sent flying with his lights out. And he just collides with the ground hard.

Max Jones;  
"TERRY!"

Sammy 64;  
"Dammit Max get out of here! I'll take care of this! He's going to be alright!"

Max Jones;  
"….O-Okay…."

She says Terry is going to be alright but just shortly after the trauma he had only experienced minutes ago it seems like he might not even want to get back up, he certainly wasn't even moving after that last blow to the face. And already the new challenger is suspended in air looking down on the motionless boy he himself knocked out.

Son Goku;  
"Get back up"

Trunks Briefs:  
"What are you doing Goku? Just finish him off!"

Son Goku;  
"I can't do that, if I have to put him down it has to be on even ground."

Trunks Briefs;  
"That's the same kind of thinking that got the Goku I knew killed!"

Son Goku;  
"I have my honor to uphold."

Sammy 64;  
"Some fucking honor! You just goad Terry into a fist fight like a bully and you have the nerve to call it honor?"

There is a sudden roar that fills the air, an blistering hot aura explodes outward from Terry's body as he transforms once more into a reptilian form. Blue skin, serpentine tail, horns and armor.

Son Goku;  
"That can't be the Tyrranux I've heard so much about."

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's not, that's just his larval state."

Son Goku;  
"That's a relief, I would have been disappointed if that was all there was to see."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Godammit Goku stop thinking about your damn strong opponent fetish for once in your life! If you let him even reach his true form you're as good as dead!"

Son Goku;  
"I won't slay a helpless opponent Trunks! If I destroy him it will be on even ground end of story! Just trust me!"

Trunks is hesitant to trust Goku with this matter, but in the end has no choice as he nods in approval. Meanwhile Terry has already gotten back on his feet and is all but foaming at the mouth. The enraged youth looks up with murder in his eyes, he sees the warrior floating in the sky giving him a gesture to come after him before then turning around and flying off into the sky out of the park. Terry's claws sharpen as he inches towards Goku's current direction, not even by standing in front of him can Sammy hope to stop him.

Sammy 64;  
"Terry please! You don't have to fight!"

Terry Jones;  
"If I don't….they won't leave me alone….!"

Sammy 64;  
"Is fighting them really gonna solve anything?"

Terry Jones;  
"JUST MOVE ASIDE."

Terry just pushes her aside and with a single step launches himself straight into the air right after Goku, leaving the park behind him. Sammy can do nothing but watch as the boy she wanted to help moves too fast out of her reach, and only she and Trunks were left standing in the same area face to face.

Sammy 64;  
"So you're just gonna stand there and let your bruiser friend fight Terry for you?!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I don't have the strength to kill Tyrranux. Goku is the only one who can do it so yeah I'm going to wait right here until Goku takes him out, then this whole nightmare will be put the rest before it even comes to pass."

Sammy 64;  
"Nightmare, bah, like I'm really suppose to believe you're even from the future at all! For all we know you're just another scumbag hoping to get rid of Terry for your own satisfaction!"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"It doesn't matter why this is happening, in the end that muscle headed troglodyte can't possibly kill Terry."

There sat Ryouzaki, still unable to fight he has no choice but to sit on a rock and wait for things to unfold. He even goes as far as to take out his Kiseru Pipe and lighting it up.

Trunks Briefs;  
"And why is that? It is because he's the all powerful Tyrranux?"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"No you dumbass…"

He gives off a huge puff of smoke after his first toke of the pipe.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"…..because he's just a kid."

If only it were that simple, as it stands Terry could actually die here. Having lost his dearest friend to his own two hands there was no reason to think that his body would not repair itself should this Goku character succeed in putting him down.

* * *

Goku was already flying far along the outskirts of town, hoping to lead Terry far away from any civilians so that he could go all out. But he underestimated just how furious he had made the boy after just meeting him, never thinking for a moment that Terry might have already caught up.

Terry Jones;  
 **"GARBAGE DAY!"**

Those were the only words that would be said as the battle officially began, following a sudden kick to Goku's head sending him straight down into a nearby waterway leading out of the city. Terry wasted no time going after Goku, before he even surfaced fully Terry had grabbed hold of his head and forces him back under the water hoping to drown him to death. It is no stretch to think Terry is not right in the head as he anticipates Goku's lungs filling with water. But then just like that Goku's feet shoot out and clamp Terry's own neck pulling him down into the water.

From there the raging current of the flooding waterway carried them both as they continued to struggle submerged in a darkened abyss, violently kicking and punching like rabid dogs. Every now and then Goku tried to go up for air but after only getting a few gasps to breathe Terry just drags him back down and the struggle continues. A mere half hour had already passed like nothing, their battle carried by the raging water from into an aqueduct, down through a sewer route and then finally right out into the city bay. Goku was fed up with trying to fight underwater, with his lungs now close to burning pain he gives Terry a solid punch to the side of his head, a punch strong enough to crack his horn clean off. From there the warrior grabs the boy's tail and with a few good spins flings him up towards the surface. Terry bursts out of the water on a trajectory not of his own control, the ringing in his head was so intense he barely managed to stop himself. His vision blurred to ridiculous degree and his ears couldn't even register sound. He remained completely unaware of the warrior below forming an actual crater in the water with his aura alone. Goku then raises his hands outward…

Son Goku:  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

…and clamps them together by the very wrists.

Son Goku;  
"Meeeeeeeeeeey….."

His palms start to steam as he pulls his hands back in still clamped together.

Son Goku:  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaa…."

The air intensifies and becomes heavy around him as a soft blue light begins to form in Goku's very clawing gesture.

Son Goku;  
"MEEEEEEEEEEY….."

Terry could finally make out that warrior's voice as his sense started to clear up, his head finally stopped spinning as he tries to regain his composure. But as he soon figured out what was going on it was too late to stop the warrior from shoving his hands back out straight at the target.

Son Goku;  
 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

It was a sight to behold, all from the palms of his hands clamped together flowed a literal wave of blue searing light traveling faster than death towards the dragonoid in the sky. This was no doubt the warrior Goku's ultimate card to play, but even then his victory was not absolute.

Terry Jones;  
 **"WRYYYYYYYYY!"**

He clenched his fist and on one solid punch each and every last one of his knuckles kissed the very receiving end of that massive helping of laser death. It stopped dead in its tracks for a moment but as the energy continued to flow Terry found himself being pushed back little by little. And so with what little drive he currently had left he pushed back, eventually his fist started to cut through and after a few more moments of struggle that beam of light became like mere butter. His speed picking up more and more until Goku could not even react. From his point of view it looked like the kid was engulfed by his attack, but as he soon saw in a single glimmer not even his wave of laser death could keep the kid's fist from hitting him square in the nose. A perfect bull's eye that lead way to Terry's fist going from two to twenty in a flash.

Terry Jones;  
 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

And after a sudden barrage of fists it was Goku left in a complete daze, the crater in the water finally becoming undone and collapsing all around Goku. Terry just left him down there to rot, going up to the nearby shoreline only to end up on his hands and knees once more. There was no soft wet sand for him to lean over, only course and rough wet mud and dirt, it felt so unbearable to the touch making him feel all the worse. The malice had left his eyes and the thoughts of his trauma came screaming back into his mind. The entire world around him didn't even exist in this moment.

As for Goku, well, he was still alive but as his head tried to clear itself his lungs were once more running out of air. But instead of trying to surface he instead reaches for his jacket vest, pulling it open and then unzips his shirt revealing his bare chest…..as well as the horrific spider like parasitic...thing that is latched on between his rippling pectorals. I could not begin to tell you what that thing was, it might be some organism that is trying to drain the very Ki from his body, but as it seems Goku has more Ki than this creature could possibly hope to suck out of his body. Lord knows what his strength would be like if he removed it, we're about to find out as he rips it clean off enduring sharp pain in his muscles. Crushing the very creature to mulch his eyes suddenly started to glow a bright golden white.

Terry Jones;  
"….no more…I'm done….just leave me alone…."

Terry could already feel the familiar aura of that bastard, he also sense it becoming even more potent than before. He doesn't even want to glance behind him but has to face that warrior, he sees a pillar of golden light punching clean through the water. Out of the very shining hole in the bay rises Goku now with golden flowing hair that looked like wildfire, his aura now burn around him even giving off a heavy heat that almost made the air become suffocating thick throughout the bay. And so he just floated there looking down at Terry still barely keeping his own reptilian form intact.

Son Goku;  
"I have to admit, that's the most fun I've had in a good while."

Terry Jones;  
"…..so this is nothing but a fucking game to you?"

Son Goku;  
"Of course not, but the sheer rush is intoxicating. After all that my friend Trunks said about you I was not disappointed. So here I am, ready to give it everything I got, hoping you'll give it all you got as well."

Terry Jones;  
"Is that right?"

Son Goku;  
"Yeah, in fact I wanna fight your full form, that Beast that was just tearing this place to shreds. I know that was your power I sensed on the way here, you still have the same scent emitting from you. I dolled myself and put on my Sunday finest for that creature, can he come out to play?"

A powered up Goku lands on the shore and stands ready to clash with the mighty dragon standing before him on a whole new level. But as Terry looked on he just didn't seemed interested in the slightest, in fact while the warrior before him was looking to continue this fight Terry just didn't have the drive to even keep his rage up, just from the gesture of reverting back to his original human form it was clear Terry had enough of this shit. Goku is left baffled as to what is happening, he can't even use this power he just brought out now that his opponent has just forfeited the match. So he just stands there unable to do anything.

Son Goku;  
"This is pretty cowardly of you, considering what I heard about-"

Terry Jones:  
"You mean what that jack hole from the future told you?"

Son Goku;  
"Mostly the important stuff, about the whole being who can destroy the world bit."

Terry Jones;  
"SO YOU JUST KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT ME DON'T YA'?! YOU JUST GOT ME ALL FIGURED OUT RIGHT?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BELIEVING YOU KNOW EVERYTHING HUH?!"

Goku has to take a moment to give an appropriate response….

Son Goku;  
"Well as stupid as it sounds I'm the hope of this planet, as one of the most powerful warriors of the Earth I have dedicated my life to be the one who answers the cries of those who call out for justice. I am Son Goku, the hero for this planet!"

…and just like that he comes off like an idiot. Great going there Goku, I doubt that even Terry will take you seriously after that one.

Terry Jones;  
"You're a fucking idiot who just likes to fight, nothing more. If you're going to kill me just do it, don't feed me your self-righteous bullshit."

As Terry stands there picking apart everything this Goku says, he starts to give off the impression that he's giving in to some form of sudden fatigue. It was as if his sorrow filled heart was now collapsing in on itself.

Terry Jones;  
"And really, the hero of this planet? Answers the call of those who cry out for justice?"

Mournful tears started to form from Terry's eyes just as they were finally starting to zone out, his entire body started to fall forward.

Terry Jones;  
"Where the hell…were you when….my friends….and I….needed….a hero…?"

He drops to his knees before then falling flat on his flat on his face.

Off in the far distance hiding under the cover of a highway bridge, there stands a young woman garbed in the garments of a nun, her habit adorned with a strange insignia representing a divine star. In her arms she holds the severed head of a man. This head had a rather wicked looking beard as well as a large dreadlock mane that very much looked like a lion's mane, both his beard and mane were golden as a lion's fur. It was very much dark-skinned, almost as dark-toned as Wesley Snipes. Though dead and lifeless the piercing demonic red eyes still had darkness and pure malice behind them. The way this nun held this head was peculiar, placing it just below her bosom and against her belly, a gesture much like a mother with child holding her belly. As she held that head in her arms she continued to watch the warrior Goku stand there in confusion and the boy laying on the rain soaked ground seemingly dead. The rain would not let up.

Unidentified Woman;  
"You can't even see him can you my lord? That pathetic child lying on the dirt, broken as you wanted. If only you could see it, see how his suffering has only just begun…."


	2. Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass Towards a New Future  
**

* * *

We're still at the currently decimated Disney World resort of New York on the twentieth of July, 2064 A.D., the time is 10:25 A.M. The incidents that transpired throughout the night and into the morning have left it all but a scrap yard, and as the armored soldiers of the Worldwide Anti Superion Police force are still picking up the wreckage they have come up to our group of heroes and now seem to be confiscating Virus' body.

Max Jones;  
"GET YOUR MITS OFF OF HER!"

WASP Bumblebee;  
 _"Hey lady we're just doing our job! We have orders to take this body into custody."_

Jack Chaos;  
"And just who's orders are you just following?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"My orders."

And just like that up comes this woman. She was an English woman with dark skin and long near bleach blonde hair, big circular glasses, chomping down on a lit cigar, garbed in a dark bluish green suit and the long gray coat draped over her shoulders that quite frankly reveal nothing of her gender, frankly you'd sooner mistake her for a bishonen male. And then of course there was her most prominent feature, her eyes, he cold, hardened eyes. They were human yet demonic, the eyes of someone with a heart of icy steel tempered from years upon years dealing with the true darkness of this cruel world, the eyes of one who saw into the abyss more than once. Her very presence was beyond simple notions of authority, this was a woman you do not want to fuck with.

Jack Chaos;  
"Oh great, it's the Ice Queen of Hellsing herself."

Max Jones;  
"What? Hellsing?"

Jack Chaos;  
"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, heiress to the Hellsing Lineage. A major figure in the Protestant Church, a royal knight of the Queen of England's court, head of WASP's paranormal devision codenamed Hellsing."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Not just Hellsing, as of this time I am the current supreme commander of the entire Worldwide Anti-Superion Police."

Jack Chaos;  
"I'm sorry come again?!"

Sir Integra Hellsing:  
"Needless to say you guys aren't the only ones in bad shape."

Jack Chaos;  
"….how bad a shape is WASP in?"

There was much hesitation in Integra's face, and despite their faces being encased in emotionless masks there was clear signs of grievances

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"No less than ten hours ago, General Nicholas Siegfried and Odin Saddler were murdered by one of our own metahuman agents going rogue. Until a more suitable candidate is found I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces. And my first priority is to lock up this literal time paradox to prevent any unsavory re configurations of time and space."

Bulk Factory;  
"How unsavory?"

Striedge;  
"You ever see the Terminator movies?"

Bulk Factory;  
"Ah, right. Wait, but she's basically been around this whole time hasn't she?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"But the world doesn't know her identity or her existence, as acting commander it is my very responsibility to keep it that way. So we have to take this body to a secure location where no one outside our organization can find her. And on top of that we also need to prevent a major Achilles Heel of one of the most powerful beings on the planet from falling into enemy hands."

Max Jones;  
"You are of course talking about me?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Of course. Considering the incident in Philadelphia I'd be a damn fool to leave a major national security risk out and about. And if you are still against me taking this body you are free to stay at the same facility as a deputized overseer."

Maxine Jones;  
"As long as I'm not treated like a damn security risk."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Naturally."

Striedge;  
"I guess I'll be going to that facility as well."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Why is that? Weren't you just a hired hand? Your services are not required."

Striedge;  
"I could use the overtime, being a professional Getbacker hasn't been very profitable as of late, though I'd more than likely just go with her for nothing."

Max Jones;  
"And really I'd rather he, Jack and Bulk be around as my bodyguards."

Bulk Factory;  
"….I wish I could…..but I'm completely useless now."

He pulls out one of the beads he managed to retrieve earlier. The battle between the Beast and Virus did take quite a while, ample time for Bulk to gather up his prayer beads, but as he found the first he knew it was pointless to retrieve the rest. As everyone looks at it they see it has lost its very light and is cracked all to hell.. The damage dealt by the Beast's very hands was more fatal than Bulk himself thought and not even his own inner Ki can enter the beads anymore. The very source of his combat prowess had been destroyed, without them he could not truly continue down the same road as the others.

Jack Chaos;  
"You don't really need them do you?"

Bulk Factory;  
"It's only because of these that I was able to keep up with the rest of you guys. Hell if I didn't have these I doubt there would be anyone left of that group of soldiers back in Philadelphia."

Jack refuses to agree with him as evident by the look on his face, but even so he feels it was no use arguing with Bulk.

Max Jones;  
"Terry is not going to like this."

Bulk Factory;  
"Then it's best you don't tell him about my beads, just tell him I have to go back to the youth center I co-founded. I'd rather show them these pictures I have in person than over the internet. I've…been away from them long enough as it is….."

As if it wasn't already a somber day for our heroes….

Jack Chaos;  
"You're still one of us, remember that. There's always going to be an opening for you to come back."

Bulk Factory;  
"I know, and in the meantime I will get stronger."

The two have a proud hand shake and go into a bro hug, Bulk takes out his camera and hands it over to Ms. Integra so that he can get one more shot with himself and Jack, both Max and Striedge also wanting to step in. This last picture turned out great, the kids will love it.

* * *

And so we now leave the Disney World Resort in ruins, but where we end up is a most surprising location considering the distance from where Terry is now compared to where he was before.

He has already woken up from his day long coma. It is the twenty first of July, 2064 A.D., the time is 10:02 A.M. in the eastern hemisphere. The scenery around him is clearly oriental, somewhat bordering on a dominant Indian, a quaint room in what Terry can only guess is an apartment within a building complex. The view outside is a good ways high up, high enough to look over a city that is decorated in all manner of oriental kanji on every last sign and billboard within sight, Terry cannot read any of it but can at least recognize the Thai design.

Terry Jones;  
"Okay, so I'm in Thailand?"

Sammy 64;  
"We're in Bangkok to be precise."

Terry Jones;  
"Oh that is just fantastic. And how did we get here?"

Sammy 64;  
"Those guys flew us here after Ryouzaki convinced them to let us off the hook."

Terry remembers that little scuffle in the rain he had with that Goku guy, how could he not? In fact since he woke up it's all he could think about.

Terry Jones;  
"And why is it they brought us here exactly?"

Sammy 64;  
"Actually they live here."

Krillin;  
"Hey is the kid up yet?"

In comes a bald little man, no taller than either Sammy or Terry despite clearly being perhaps above twenty years, his most distinguishable feature should be the six spots of moxibustion burns on his forehead showing his Shaolin Monk heritage, but no, instead his most distinguishable feature is his apparent lack of a nose. It's off putting but Terry decides to not bring it up….

Krillin;  
"Oh hey you're up, good cause there's a lot of food waiting to be eaten and I don't think we can finish it all without the extra help."

Okay that was rather corny, and with that he's gone back out of the room just like that.

Terry Jones;  
"…okay. So now after fighting with that one guy pretty much trying to kill him I'm suppose to just sit at his table and eat food?"

Sammy stands before him looking him in the eye with a comforting look, she is almost wanting to give him a hug the way she had her hands on his arms.

Sammy 64;  
"It's no different than what we went through. But we were able to put that behind us right?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yes but before that little saga, we at least met each other and were friends. I only met this Goku guy and he was trying to kill me. I just…."

Without even so much as a warning Sammy suddenly steals a kiss, Terry is taken back but then just lets the moment run its course. It was a minute tops before she then pulls back.

Sammy 64;  
"If you can forgive me for what I did, I know you can forgive him."

Terry Jones;  
"Yes…..but what about him? What about that future guy?"

Sammy 64;  
"Only one way to find out."

Indeed. So with a deep breath he then proceeds out of the room looking for the living room. He has butterflies in his stomach as he first stands before everyone in the dinning room. There are dishes of all kinds of succulent seafood on the table, all manner of side dishes of ramen and vegetables. What was more peculiar was the size and amount of the food on the table, it looks way more than was needed for the five people in this house.

Son Goku;  
"Hey you're up! Just in time to get some grub!"

Terry Jones;  
"What is this Thanksgiving in July?"

Son Goku;  
"Hehe. Every time I win a fighting tournament we always have a huge meal like this."

Chi-Chi;  
"Oh? You actually won that tournament?"

Son Goku;  
"Well hey I placed second."

Krillin;  
"Oh you placed second alright after Miss Thunder Thighs got you in that little 'vice grip' of hers, man was that an embarrassing ring out or what?"

Son Goku;  
"..."

Krillin;  
"Hey Gohan, how do you feel about your dad losing to a woman's bikini area?"

Son Gohan;  
"I just hope you weren't having dirty thoughts when your head was in her 'vice grip'."

Chi-Chi;  
"Of course he wasn't, your father knows that if he did he would have to look elsewhere for his dinner from now on."

Son Goku;  
"Yes dear. But anyway hey Terry you up for some grub?"

Terry is uneasy in this man's presence, not only because this man came to destroy Terry but because Terry himself had succumbed to his primal urge to kill. It disturbed him how now in this new day this Goku fellow is acting friendly, almost like it was a facade. Terry was easily the only one who wasn't smiling, the only other was at least trying to smile.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Hey there Iblis Trigger."

Terry Jones;  
"Hey yourself Marty McFly."

Terry sits down at the table, still unsure if he is truly welcome here. But if they are willing to offer a plate he'd be wise not to piss on their generosity. And along comes Sammy who also takes a seat right next to

Terry Jones;  
"That shrimp tempura looks good."

Son Goku;  
"Pretty much the only real perk to being a fisherman in this country, you get first dibs on whatever you catch…..if you're willing to part with some of your paycheck"

Chi-Chi;  
"You complain your job sucks but at the end of the day it's the only means of getting food on the table, fight in as many martial arts tournaments as you like they aren't exactly a stable means of income."

Son Goku;  
"But I always place in the finales, I'm guaranteed money if I'm in the finals."

Chi-Chi;  
"And how exactly does a mere 100,000 zenny for sixth place keep us afloat throughout the year in this economy?"

Krillin;  
"It doesn't seem very hard for cheapskates who won't even buy major brand soda."

Chi-Chi;  
"Yeah yeah we pinch pennies a lot."

Terry Jones;  
"Since when does a godly Superhero who can shoot lasers out of his hands need to worry about money?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"When there is no one for him to fight to protect the world…"

Terry Jones;  
"No one to fight? Then I don't have to worry about you guys trying to kill me anymore?"

Sammy 64;  
"Terry!"

There is a brief moment of silence as Terry's utter lack of tact nearly derails the happy mood.

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's alright miss Sammy, we were the ones in the wrong. He has every right to say that."

Terry Jones;  
"You sound like you're singing a different tune than you were yesterday."

Trunks Briefs;  
"…with Goku not destroying you back at New York for his own reasons…..yeah, I definitely had to rethink a few things since we got here. For as much as we tried to help him, in the end we simply fucked up. And the worst part is that my attempt to change the future was futile."

Sammy 64;  
"How futile?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Even since I got into this timeline I've noticed strange things, they are small in hindsight but just significant enough to tell me this might not even be my own world. Certain events that are opposite to my own time….only just this morning did I finally figure out that I wasn't just sent back in time by that temporal rift, I was sent to a parallel dimension. An alternate earth where I might not even exist at all. I just wasted time in a fruitless pursuit believing I could change the future of my world…but no, I was just pissing in the wind…"

Terry Jones;  
"Christ."

Sammy 64;  
"…well the only good thing is that we know now that Terry isn't going to end up an evil monster bent on conquering the universe or some shit."

Trunks Briefs;  
"The Terry Jones I sought to destroy didn't become evil…"

Terry Jones;  
"What do you mean by that?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"He used to be our best friend, in fact I remember when I first met him he was already a part of the family. Terrance Bartholomew Jones had more friends than he knew what to do with. He had more love surrounding him than you could imagine, the Beast inside him never got out of its cage again."

Terry Jones;  
"What happened?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"….the thing was that because we took him under our wing it was our responsibility to make sure his inner beast never got out, we figured out right away that only by giving him a normal human life could we ensure the Beast was locked away forever. To that end, well, we basically fought all of his battles for him often without his knowledge, every single other metahuman that came after him we had to intercept. It cost us so much but we believed this to be the best option…..but things happened. It would take too long to explain all the details in one sitting. It got so bad that in the end Terry was gone, in his place was the Beast reborn into something not even our most powerful enemies could handle, a creature that had been stripped of Terry's very heart and soul leaving nothing but a wild planet destroying monster that had to be put down…..a monster we just allowed to come into being…."

Terry still remembers the rather hostile attitude Trunks had towards him when they first met, that first impression still being fresh in his mind Terry could easily see that Trunks was now drastically different. The more he talked the more he came off as guilt ridden, whatever anger he had before was just gone without a trace replaced with only melancholy.

Trunks Briefs;  
"For as much as we tried to help him, in the end we simply fucked up. And the worst part is there is nothing I can do about it now. And hell if this were my own world, I could have really messed up the time and space continuum if I succeeded in destroying Terry in the past. I was so thick-headed I didn't even think of that…."

The atmosphere had fully shifted from cheerful and optimist to outright grievous as everyone listened to Trunks' story. A large platter is pretty much slammed flat onto the table startling everyone with the loud impact of ceramic against wood.

Chi-Chi;  
"Enough! I did not make all this food just to have some elephant in the room ruin this meal!"

Son Goku;  
"Sheesh Chi-Chi! Trunks was just answering Terry's question."

Chi-Chi;  
"I think he got the point so let's just stop with the doom and gloom! I doubt anyone here wants to dwell on it anymore. Now anyone want any more tempura?"

Terry Jones;  
"I'll have some more thank you."

Chi-Chi;  
"Coming right u-wait you haven't finished your plate yet."

Terry Jones;  
"I'm not much for speed eating, besides if I don't get more now there won't be any later."

Chi-Chi;  
"Smart kid. And there's plenty more where that came from."

Son Goku;  
"Hey where did all the pulled pork go?"

Chi-Chi;  
"You ate it all."

Son Goku;  
"Is there anymore?"

Chi-Chi;  
"No."

Son Goku;  
"Aww."

* * *

It was a nice meal, but all the same Terry didn't feel any better. Everyone else was gathering around the television and Chi Chi was doing the dishes. But Trunks was out on the balcony looking out, he was holding what looks like a pocket watch of futuristic design. Terry comes out to the balcony no doubt wanting to share one last word.

Terry Jones;  
"So what now? Do I just stay with you guys or go out on my own again?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I really don't know anymore. All I know is that you can still end up just like him y'know, either through the tragedy you face….or even the incompetence of your allies…you can still just as easily become the planet destroyer I feared."

Terry Jones;  
"I know. Oh God how I know."

And with that Trunks turns to face Terry, he hands the pocket watch to Terry no doubt hoping him to keep it as a memento. Terry opens it up and there appears a hologram of himself with a few of his "family" from Trunks' own timeline. Among them is a little girl with pink hair, a guy with short orange hair and three young women probably in their later twenties. One was blond with pony tails, another with big eyebrows and one with a streak of red hair.

Trunks Briefs;  
"You go ahead and keep that, all things considered I…I can't bear looking at it anymore."

Terry Jones;  
"I understand."

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's going to be hard, but never give up. Don't stop fighting the monster within."

And with that Trunks goes into the apartment, leaving Terry alone on the balcony. But then Sammy also steps out to stand beside Terry. They don't exchange any dialog they only look out towards the city. It has been a curiously peaceful day, Terry couldn't help but wish it wouldn't end, even despite how much he didn't like it.


	3. Pile Bunker Zwei

**Pile Bunker Zwei**

* * *

It's been an hour or so since Terry sat down on this lone bench in the middle of a city park in Bangkok. It's the twenty first of July, 2064 A.D., the time is 10:02. He was told to wait here while Trunks goes to pick up a friend of his from the airport, he said it would be best if Terry was not present just yet, so here he is staring at his own phone's clock waiting for the others to come back. He then gets a text, the others are coming back now, Terry only has to wait a little longer….

Then comes in a man who sits down on the same bench as Terry. Terry immediately takes notice of the black aura emitting from this guy and so right off the bat he dares not look over completely. He pretends to be looking out towards the crowd just to get a quick look at the guy, a real younger David Bowie looking mother fucker with long silvery hair and wearing a long black coat with peculiar shoulder pads made of some metal. Black pants, black boots, black gloves and why in the hell is the middle of his outfit showing skin from his neck to his gut? If Terry didn't know of that disturbing aura he would have figured this guy was trying to look like some heavy metal musician or some shit, also for some reason he's holding a paper grocery bag full of a few assorted Christmas decorations.

Sephiroth;  
"Just prepping for the season early….in case you were wondering."

Oh great now he's talking to Terry, the only way this small drop of sweat running down the side of his face could be any colder is if he were indeed looking at this guy in the eye. Terry says nothing.

Sephiroth;  
"I love that time of year. Really I do. But then I hear every now and again that Christmas wasn't exactly the holiday it is now. Historians going on how it was a Pagan holiday, basically a grand and glorious feast…and by 'feast' they of course mean one big orgy and/or gathering of fools that happens to have food, naturally there was booze involved, lots and lots of booze."

Terry Jones;  
"Sounds riveting."

Sephiroth;  
"Yes. But then here you have this holiday that was on that specific day on the calendar first, then all of a sudden the son of God is born on this exact day and just like that the Pagan holiday is downright deleted from the history books. And as it turns out it was all for the better, we go from _'having lots of gratuitous and STD heavy sex and booze in the name of good will toward men'_ to _'giving each other free Xboxes and My Little Pony figures in the name of good will towards men'_. If you ask me it was a nice trade off."

Terry Jones;  
"They still have sex and booze."

Sephiroth;  
"Maybe, but now it's no longer the only point to Christmas. I mean really, a holiday devoted to orgies? How boring. I easily prefer a holiday where we worship a fat man in a red suit going down chimneys and leaving presents for families all by the royal order of the Christ King. Overall it feels as if Christmas is like a cover to a song, one of those rare covers that despite being a cover is vastly superior to the original."

Terry Jones;  
"Are you here to kill me?"

Sephiroth;  
"Pardon?"

Terry Jones;  
"Are you here to kill me? If so, please, not here in such a populated area."

Sephiroth;  
"Now why on Earth do you think I'm here to kill you?"

Terry Jones;  
"Call it an animal instinct, I just have this tingle in the back of my neck telling me you're bad news. Must be that aura of yours, deafening, almost purest black…and ready to explode…"

Terry suddenly leaps right off of the bench and gets into a defensive position ready to fight. It was complete reflex, an instinct driven reaction to the slight movement of this man's arm. He honestly believed this man was pulling out a weapon or something.

Sephiroth;  
"Jumpy?"

This man was instead holding out a small loaf of bread, it looked like banana nut in fact. Covered tight in saran wrap and with a bit of festive ribbon and a post on bow. At first Terry was hesitant, he easily did not trust this man for an instant. Then again this is a heavily populated city full of people who have nothing to do with this, best not to anger this man less he cares not for the well being of innocent civilians, so he takes the gift in hand. He can still feel the dark aura emitting from this guy, if only he could truly let his guard down but he can't.

Sephiroth;  
"There you go, your first Christmas present five months early. And don't worry about poison, you and I both know that won't make a difference given your genetic advantages."

Terry;  
"So you know all about me then?"

Sephiroth;  
"Well I certainly know you're paranoid, this attitude you're giving off right now is telling me that much."

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah sorry about that, I just get touchy when I meet people who did their homework. Such people often turn out to be-"

Sephiroth;  
"Enemies? Man Terry you really are the paranoid type, is your life really that much hectic and full of enemy encounters that you have to suspect everyone who so much as knows your name?"

Terry Jones;  
"Not my name per say, I've gotten used to that bit."

Sephiroth;  
"What about Max? Does that name effect you?"

That very name coming from this man's lips was enough to send a shiver running down Terry's spine.

Sephiroth;  
"Maxine Maximillion Jones? Commonly referred to as 'Max'?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yes I get it, you know everything."

Sephiroth;  
"The elder daughter of parents Fredrick Mercury Jones and Topanga Raines, both of whom are deceased."

Terry Jones;  
"And you're prepared to do anything to get what you want."

Sephiroth;  
"She's about nineteen years old now, currently wrapping up her fourth year in college. Last known whereabouts unknown following recent sightings in Philadelphia."

Terry;  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

The man says nothing else for a moment, but then he finally stands up off the bench with his back turned to Terry.

Sephiroth;  
"Christmas. Whatever it was before was not even worth the name, but after the birth of Christ took over what Christmas became was vastly superior, finally worthy of the very name. The original Pagan holiday was quickly forgotten as a result, and good riddance."

He then stands pointing his finger at Terry like he was holding a gun.

Sephiroth;  
"My name is Sephiroth Lucrecia Crescent. Remember that name for it will be a name you will hear again come next December."

Sammy 64;  
"Hey Terry!"

Terry sees Sammy and Trunks walking up, he had turn his head towards them for a second worried of what this man might react to them, but when he turns back he finds that man has disappeared.

Sammy 64;  
"Hey, where did you get that bread?"

Terry Jones;  
"….I bought it at a store."

Sammy 64;  
"Can I have some?"

Terry Jones;  
"Knock yourself out."

Terry then notices a new face standing behind Trunks, a face with eyes filled with contempt and fear glaring right at him. It's the same kind of eyes that Trunks first had in their first meeting. No doubt this is another traveler from another dimension given that Trunks actually knows this kid. She was a little girl, looking around maybe 6 or 7, she had goddamn pink hair of all colors and it was tied at two sides that made it look like two bamboo shoots were glued to her head of which short wings of hair sprout out. She's wearing a rather short trimmed fully white loli princess dress made of an almost see through fabric, it had a bit of a sailor uniform worked into its design. It gave close to no covering of her legs.

Terry Jones;  
"Nice outfit, get enough creepy perverts with mirrors on their shoes with that?"

Chibiusa;  
"….you're a dick."

Terry Jones;  
"You're the one wearing that thing."

Chibiusa;  
"You don't have to be rude about it."

Trunks Briefs;  
"He's just being Terry."

Chibiusa;  
"Terry wasn't a rude dick…..not even when he went…"

She couldn't even finish that statement.

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's okay Chibiusa, this Terry is our friend."

Chibiusa;  
"The Terry I knew was our friend also, but he turned. I won't be surprised if this one turns as well."

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah whatever, I'm out of here."

Sammy 64;  
"Hey Terry hold on."

Terry Jones;  
"I did not need to be here for this crap."

His back is already turned to the others as he started to walk out of the park. Not even Sammy calling out to him is enough to keep him from leaving.

Sammy 64;  
"Dammit Terry."

* * *

And so here we are at one of the beaches near Bangkok, a part of the massive coastline where the presence of humans is far away save for Terry himself. Our focus here will be towards one of the few standing giant rocks just walking distance from the beach's shoreline. Terry has long since turned his phone off, he'll probably have an inbox flooded with messages but he's not in the mood for any of that right now.

Terry Jones;  
" _The Terry I knew was our friend also look how he turned out._ Little fucker."

Yeah it's no secret he's a bit steamed up, so much so he has to do something productive just to vent. Lucky he had a small pocket friendly pad of paper and a pen with him, he took it off a desk in Goku's apartment though he didn't know why. The first few pages were just old used grocery lists and point tallies for previous games of Yahtzee so it was doubtful this notepad would be missed. He just had to doodle something, he didn't care what it was, he just sat down next to a protruding flat surface of the rock and sets the pad on it already running the pen tip across the paper.

Terry is enveloped in what he is doing, he cares not for the world around him….certainly not for the two burly armored mother fuckers that are literally overshadowing him this very second. One was a huge man who's very appearance from the neck up gives him the very appearance of a dimwit, especial that mop of redish orange hair, that cave man chin isn't helping matters. Honestly if you take away the rather futuristic armor he's sporting this big guy looks like he belongs in the prehistoric exhibit of the local museum, and even as futuristic as the armor appears it still comes off as an armor that a barbarian would wear especially with the protruding shoulder pads. Kind of reminds me of something Rob Liefield would draw but with a lot less pouches and guns. And then there's this littler guy, about a third the size of his buddy, he looks fairly more human but has his own barbaric qualities with that villainous look on his face alone. Also his hair looks like it's trying to pass for black fire. Both of them have their left eye surround by what look like floating holographic panels made from light and appearing in simple symmetrical shape, they had non-human text appearing across them no doubt data being gathered on the very boy the two were looking down on.

Recoome;  
"VARSEL TRAU VERTET, UNITRAU OUH TRAU."

It was a dialect that was cold and low in tone, metallic in its sound, they also seemed to be singing the words slightly giving the impression their voices were slightly auto tuned. Terry couldn't understand a word they said but the very tone and expression of the shorter one gave him more than the impression they were looking for a fight.

Vegeta;  
"XYZ VYZX TRAU UNI VAR XYX."

Recoome;  
"UNI TRAU VYZX VAR?"

Vegeta;  
"YZ YZ YZ, VOLU TRAU VARSEL NEVAL."

The big guy squatted down in front of Terry as he observed the boy's fiddling away with a pen on paper, the big guy barely looked interested in whatever ritual this boy was acting out.

Recoome;  
"NEVAL VARSEL VOLU YZ? UNI UNITHRAU UNI XYZ."

Terry Jones;  
"Can you guys at least let me finish this doodle first before you buzz in my ear?"

As if driven by some violent tick the big bruiser then stands back up and with a single kick to the side of Terry's face sends the poor boy flying right into the shallow water with a big painful looking splash. Terry is quick to pick himself back up but with the pain still ringing throughout the entire side of his head he isn't exactly unscathed. And of course he's soaking wet now, his vest jacket is drenched and all his pockets are filled with salt water. His phone better be waterproof is all I can say.

Terry Jones;  
"Great, I got a couple of assholes in front of me looking for a fight and I can't find out why."

The shorter one just smirks and as he floats down to the water offers a retort…

Vegeta;  
"Well if it's so important to you to know what your attackers are saying we'll gladly accommodate you ya' Earthling welp."

Recoome;  
"XYX VYZ XYZ VARSEL!"

Vegeta;  
"Oh get over it, it's not like it'll kill you to speak a Terran dialect!"

Recoome;  
"HMPH! Speak for yourself Saiyan, I'd rather not sully my voice with such a vulgar, uncivilized tongue."

Terry Jones;  
"Says the cum bucket who just kicked me in the fucking face like a goddamn ape."

Recoome;  
"See Vegeta? Vulgar and uncivilized."

Terry Jones;  
"Stop wasting my time already and tell me what your damage is."

Recoome;  
"What's our damage? Is this one of those Terran play on words?"

Oh dear God we're already doing that schtick?

Terry Jones;  
"….just tell me why you're here dumbass-_-."

Recoome;  
"We're here for you kid, more to the point we're here to kill you."

Terry Jones;  
"….oh brother. And just why exactly are you here to kill me?"

Vegeta;  
"Well we might as well kill you, fact is that with your body about 99% Ambrosia according to our data it's pretty much guaranteed that you wouldn't survive a simple energy siphoning procedure. And before you ask yes your particular body of Ambrosia is one of the last 100% pure sources in the known universe, all other sources are either tainted, artificial or just outright dried up wells with only meager crystalline residue to harvest. Think of your body as one of the last true motherloads of fossil fuel, a reservoir we intend to harvest to the last drop."

Terry Jones;  
"What is Ambrosia really that much of a profiteering venture?"

The big brute then finally comes down from atop the rock, literally leaping into the air and landing just mere spitting distance in front of Terry, the crooked smile on his face would make any other person start to cry.

Recoome;  
"Well if by profiteering venture you mean the chance to obtain absolute military power spanning across entire galaxies, most definitely. So enough talk, let the harvesting begin!"

It was literally in a blink of an eye when the brute's arm goes right for Terry's head and just barely did Terry manage to intercept it. From there Terry was caught in a whirlwind of combat almost too fast for him to keep up with, but keep up he did and as he kept blocking and redirecting every punch and kick this brute threw at him he waited for a chance to get one good hit in. Finally he gets a shot in, one solid collision of his knuckles against this caveman's jaw. It didn't seem to do anything at all, much to the brute's glee.

Recoome;  
"Wow. Just wow. All that power locked inside you and you can't even throw a good solid pu-"

One simple clockwise 45 degree turn of Terry's fist was all it took to send the brute into a slow starting vortex of pain. He goes flying outward towards the outer horizon of Bangkok's coast, it looks like a drill literally drilling through the water sending it flying everywhere in a near perfect spiral. Eventually it all died down and all was quiet again, the brute nowhere in sight after having traveled so far away. Terry is not even sure if he killed that guy with that one punch, not that he really cares since there's still this other guy left.

Vegeta;  
"Impressive, looks like you're able to tap into that Ambrosia after all."

Terry Jones;  
"Judged a book by its cover alone did you?"

Vegeta;  
"Hmph, oh I see, this isn't your first rodeo so you think you're hot shit? Hate to burst your bubble boy but it matters not what you've gone through before it has clearly not made you a true warrior. You clearly don't have a single hard edge in your entire being!"

Terry Jones;  
"Go kill someone you hold very close to your heart while consumed in a blind primal rage, then you can talk to me about 'hard edges'."

Vegeta;  
"Oooooooh you killed someone close to your heart in blind rage, how hardcore! Next you're gonna tell me the beast within took the driver's seat and killed a hundred people in a blink of an eye! Please, you're talking to a guy who's wiped out entire civizations! You may have been able to get by on your sheer power alone but now you stand in the presence of one trained in the arts of war. I am Prince Vegeta! The noble prince of an entire race of warriors born of the purest burning blood! I am a true beast, a superior breed of warrior! Before you were able to SPELL YOUR NAME, I was being trained TO CONQUER GALAXIES! And my associate Recoome isn't no slouch either."

Terry Jones;  
"Are you saying that Pile Bunker I just gave him was just a lucky fluke? Fuck you!"

Vegeta;  
"Oh I believe that was no fluke, it's just you're gonna need more than that to finally get him to stop. By the way you might want to dodge…"

The prince then floats backwards at an alarming pace, it was all Terry needed to know there was gonna be a big burst of kinetic force coming straight at him. As the sudden kinetic force ran right passed Terry the waters literally parted revealing that brute far off in the distance posing in a rather flamboyant pose like he was Peter Pan or some shit. He then raised his leg straight up in the air with his foot up passed his neck, then just like that he was running along the parted water walls. The brute was literally running on his tippy toes, literally a supersonic ballerina coming in like a freight train, it was a sight both absolutely flamboyantly silly and shit your pants scary. And sure enough this was followed up with a powerful sudden clothesline that sent Terry spinning into the wet sand hard. Terry found himself having a harder time picking himself back up after that one.

Recoom;  
"Take your time kid, I'm in no rush."

Vegeta;  
"Oh for the love of-you're not gonna draw this out are you?"

Recoome;  
"Hit. Recoome's. Music."

Vegeta;  
"By the Infernal Pits of Kaon, you're not seriously doing this shit again are you?"

Recoome;  
 **"VARSEL! RECOOMEZYZ! UNI VAR!"**

Vegeta;  
"Sheesh fine! Here's your damn music you crybaby!"

The little prince then touches one of the panels along the side of his face, all at once a rather rough blaring rock anthem begins to fill the air. And after taking in the music for one or two moments the brute then turns and faces the young boy, the brute has a rather passionate look in his eye as he begins to speak.

Recoome;  
"Out of all the planets I have ever come to know this is by far the most arrogant of them all! It truly likes to brag how it is the center of the universe and that how many of this era's heroes are the strongest there is, but guess what, all those heroes are dead! There is nothing left for this planet but shame and tears! But on it goes with its cocky attitude, and of course as a Terran yourself you have the utter GAWL to think you have what it takes to stand before any foe that comes! There is no question that there is more to you than meets the eye! But me me tell you something kid! You still ain't no Wolverine! You ain't got the fangs to stand up to a true champion! That pure source of Ambrosia you got circulating through your body, all that unfathomable power you can't even control, the rage inside you that forced you to kill some best friend of yours? All that shit doesn't mean a damn thing to this man! **THE NAME'S….RECOOME! IT RHYMES….WITH DOOM! And you're gonna be hurting, ALL! TOO! SOON!"**

Terry Jones;  
"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Terry was already flying in for another powerful strike but it was easily intercepted by the massive clamping hand of this caveman. The big bruiser just gave a smirk before then starting to literally spin like a ballerina pulling the helpless boy by the arm into a cyclone before Terry is then sent flying into the air. The brute then starts lobbing several energy orbs wildly towards the flying kid's direction, before they actually reach Terry he has hit the air brakes and starts to turn his two fists into about twelve knocking each every blast straight into the sky. Reflecting those orbs was a rather simple feat to accomplish, managing to avoid the big brute while he suddenly comes out of the water like a shark though? Terry just outright failed that one and now he's caught in a bear hug squeezing so tight it feels like his bones are gonna get crushed in.

Terry Jones;  
"GYAAAAGH!"

Recoome;  
"Well how about that? About three times or so I managed to get the drop on a being whose very body is about 99% percent pure Ambrosia. Quite a magnificent feat wouldn't you agree?"

Terry Jones;  
"What you want a fucking medal or something?"

Recoome;  
"I'd settle for just an ounce of Ambrosia, I mean shit if you actually knew how to use that power instead of just being a mere container for it. Maybe if I get you to a boiling point this fight would be more fun? What do you think Vegeta?"

Vegeta;  
"This is boring me to tears as it is, just finish it already."

Recoome;  
"Welp, the fans have spoken, time to die kid!"

The caveman then releases the boy and lets him fall just far enough to be in minimum range of his knee kick, one buck of the knee was all it took to send Terry straight upward into the air, helpless for whatever attack Recoome has in store. The brute looks straight up and opens his gapping mouth wide, if you were to see into his throat you would see a great golden light appearing and erupting from his lips into a great beam of laser death. It looked certain to hit Terry head on but as you might expect the kid wasn't just gonna take it, no, he was gonna punch the living fuck out of that beam until it goes the fuck away. His first punch stops the beam dead in its tracks and from there his two hands once more became several at once.

Terry Jones;  
 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAA!"**

Eventually Terry managed to pound through the beam itself, lower and lower he continued pounding until eventually the beam of death just stopped and in Terry's sights was that big bruiser in clear view. At that moment the two sent their fists forward, both colliding with tremendous access of kinetic energy that a great big sonic boom appeared spreading outward to a radius that reached even the city of Bangkok itself. But that was not the end of it, not as all that tremendous kinetic force suddenly shot straight up throughout Terry's body, his body is ravaged from the inside out and all at once his bones and flesh went completely numb after having endured searing pain within the span of seconds. He was literally frozen in place by the pain, stuck suspended in the air held up by this brute's own fist.

Recoome;  
"I do love it when a grand finale comes together. Too bad there wasn't any of that Ambrosia of yours we could have had some real fireworks :3"

His shit eating grin was near sickening. This caveman was so enthralled in giving this kid such a grand finale of a punch that he didn't noticed the kid's own fist was hiding a little extra surprise inside…

…and then just like that, the brute's entire right arm was stripped of it's flesh right to the bone by a sudden blue light bursting from Terry's own clenched knuckles, the light was already colliding with the ground and literally erasing as much sand and rock beneath the brute's own feet. As the light raged the brute was barely even registering what was happening, there was no pain felt or even any feeling at all, all that remained as the light finally died down was cleaned off bone from the shoulder to his fingertips. When it was over, the brute had indeed ravaged Terry up good but not without sacrifice, Terry saw to that. He could barely get the words out but he had such a grin on his face as he savored this moment.

Terry Jones;  
"There's….your fucking Ambrosia….choke on it…asshole….!"

Recoome;  
"…FARRRLLLAAAAARRRR…..VARSEL XYZ?!"


	4. Saiyan Heritage

**Saiyan Heritage  
**

* * *

It's the twenty first of July, 2064 A.D., the time is 10:45 AM. We're still here at one of the beaches near Bangkok.

And things could be better for our little Terry. Nothing to ruin your whole damn day like two interplanetary douchebags looking to harvest your blood for some rare element of ultimate power, not helping matters was how Terry still did not release his full power to just end this nonsense already. And even with how Terry managed to pretty much clean off the bone from the brute's arm, all he managed to do was make the beastly man angry.

Recoome;  
"…FARRRLLLAAAAARRRR…..VARSEL XYZ?!"

Well at least Recoome is taking his horrific injury in stride. Looks like someone has never been dealt such a blow before, probably used to being the one overpowering the prey and not have the prey bite back so hard, well now he's missing an arm because he just had to ask his quarry to put some goddamn pow in his attacks. Be careful what you wish for kids cause you might end up being consumed by the same sheer horror and overwhelming humiliation as Bluto here is feeling right now. The pain this brute is feeling does give some satisfaction to a still battered and worn out Terry.

Terry Jones;  
"Need a hand there buddy? Looks like you could use one right about now."

The brute gives one nasty glare to the boy and barely a moment or two after a sudden monstrous roar he is already rushing forward with his single remaining hand aimed straight at the young boy's head. Even with his body still lacking energy Terry is still able to dodge this rather unfocused pounce. Even in bad of shape as Terry is he has little trouble avoiding attacks, the brute is no longer in his right mind and is letting his rage take the wheel resulting in much more sloppy and desperate attacks. Eventually the brute gets slower and slower, not so much losing steam but more realizing he was not getting anywhere at this rate.

Recoome;  
"UNITRAU TRAU YZ VYZX VERTET VARSEL UNI OUH VAR VARSEL XYZ VOLU NEVAL!"

Terry Jones;  
"Listen if you're gonna be a little bitch about it at least bitch in a language I give a shit about."

Without warning the brute suddenly starts spinning rapidly in place, round and round his body rotates picking up speed more and more until he's become all but a small tornado. And then this tornado went straight towards terry, the kid barely getting out of the brute's trajectory by the skin of his teeth. As he does so however Terry finds himself leaping right into a cloud of sand, and with the spinning brute now doing a u turn and coming in for another pass it's clear what he's up to. All the sand in the area is all but kicked up, Terry can no longer see even the tip of his nose. Not that it matters since the brute's attempt at a sneak attack is ruined by his own loud roar. This blunder makes it all too easy for Terry to know where the idiot is coming from….

….and he would have been able to counter this incoming attack had he not suddenly get blindsided by some stray energy bolt right to the side of his head. Turns out the dust storm covered up two sneak attacks one being from the far off Vegeta giving his buddy a little help. And before he could even react to this sudden sucker punch, Terry felt himself being forced downward right back into the ground, all the pressure forcing him down was all concentrated on his right arm causing it to just come right off at the shoulder. And so there was Terry, lying on his back with searing pain burning in the newly formed stump where his arm was, the standing brute's shadow was now looming over the poor kid.

Recoome;  
"I don't recall asking for your help."

Vegeta;  
"But you do recall me saying to stop playing around and just end this farce?"

Recoome;  
"Fair enough….."

And with that the brute's single remaining hand clamps down around Terry's neck, the boy is then lifted up and left dangling from the brute's grasp. The brute's shit eating grin couldn't get any bigger than it already is.

Recoome;  
"You should have seen this coming kid, you know what they say…."

Terry Jones;  
"An eye for an eye? _That's right kid, so really you brought this on yourself you pathetic weakling…_ "

Recoome;  
"That's right kid, so really you brought this on yourself you pathetic-wait what?!"

And just like that, the very flesh of Terry's severed arm instantly crystallize. Suddenly changing shape at a horrifying speed, it completely reformatted into a crystalline sword that extended all the way from the ground to this bruiser's backside cutting right through the chest where his heart should be. Judging from the slowly dripping spurt of blood escaping the brute's lips it was a total bullseye, the arm then makes a single 45 degree turn before what spark of life in it finally gave out. The arm broke into brittle crystalline dust, much of that dust now inside the brute's body quickly flowing throughout the blood veins, between that poisoning and the hole punched threw him death was guaranteed.

Terry Jones;  
"Let me guess, your next line is - _Nice try kid but it'll take more than parlor tricks like that to beat me so cut the bullshit and fight me at your full power_?"

Recoome;  
"…unithrau….varsel…faaarrrrrrrrrllllllaaaarrrrrr…..."

Terry Jones;  
"Hmph, how about that? I guessed wrong…"

The giant releases his hold of Terry as every last drop of life quickly drips away, the big brute falling over backwards and has already stopped moving completely. And with that Terry struggles to pick his sorry ass up off the ground with his only arm.

Vegeta;  
"You could have just used your full power and ended this charade in a heartbeat, seems you do know how to bring it out."

Terry Jones;  
"Would you like me to put on a fez and vest while I'm at it?! I bet you even have an organ grinder you can bust out?! FUCK YOU!"

Vegeta;  
"Where is your sense of warrior pride boy?"

Terry Jones;  
"What a worthless notion."

Vegeta;  
"Hmph, you really are a child aren't you?"

Terry Jones;  
"Better a child than a complete asshole. That whole 'warrior's pride' schtick of yours is nothing but a damn excuse to go wreck people's shit for your own amusement."

Vegeta;  
"Oooh how profound you are…."

And the prince just raises his arm with his finger now surging with a golden light, he is now pointing right at Terry with a devious smirk...

Vegeta;  
"…but I got a lot more important things to do, time to wrap things up."

The light surging in that finger is released and right away a slim line of laser death speeds right towards Terry's face. At this point, well, the poor kid is just all spent, for some reason his tussle with the brute was just depleted him he cannot even muster the strength in his numb legs to even budge an inch from where he stood. In his state he was incapable of saving himself, the only way out of this is if some guy with like, I dunno, a broadsword came in and deflected the beam away just in the nick of time…

Trunks Briefs;  
"NOT SO FAST!"

Oh hey Trunks nice of you to come in. Yeah with a single swing of his sword he deflects the prince's lethal attack right into the clear blue sky where I'm sure nothing will possibly get hurt-aww crud it hit a few stray seagulls, nothing but singed feathers floating downward now.

Vegeta;  
'And who are you suppose to be?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Just the guy holding a spot in the line for someone else."

Vegeta;  
"Oh so it's not you I now have to fight? Doesn't matter you're still in the way."

Trunks Briefs;  
"You're not gonna get this kid!"

Vegeta;  
"MOVE."

Vegeta is about to shoot another beam of laser death from his very finger nail when he then catches the sound of an incoming projectile screaming towards him, a concussive missile that leaves a small crater where the prince once stood. And with that in comes Sammy with her left arm in a form of gun mode ready for another shot, close behind her is Goku.

Sammy 64;  
"That was a warning shot fucker, next time I'll take your head off!"

Son Goku;  
"Easy girl, you go see how Terry's doing I'll take care of the Hedgehog here."

The prince takes an immediate interest in Goku, as if there was something very familiar about him. To satisfy his curiosity he brings back his analyzing device, the floating holographic panels once again blink and shine showing new data and information in a language only he can read. After a few seconds focused on just Goku's face the test results appear on the screen. Vegeta gets a devious grin just from looking at his new findings.

Vegeta;  
"Kakarot."

There is a moment of confusion from our heroes before the prince then points right at Goku.

Vegeta;  
"That is your true Saiyan name, one your father gave to you before you were sent off to this planet….to conquer it!"

Son Goku;  
"Okay…uhhh Trunks what is he talking about?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's a long story."

Vegeta;  
"Yes I imagine you knew this boy, what with your DNA scan turning up Saiyan blood or at least Saiyan blood polluted by filthy terrain blood."

There is a brief look of utter disgust on Trunk's face, no doubt reflecting on why he himself is Saiyan and just who his true father is, probably looking right at his bastard of a father as we speak.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'm just a visitor from the future."

Son Goku;  
"Nevermind all that, whatever I am to you doesn't matter, my name is Goku and I'm the Big Red S around these parts."

Vegeta;  
"Sorry to hear that, I always figured you were a fuck up and I see something happened to you to make you forget your mission. Never send an infant to do a man's job. Maybe if you had done your job I wouldn't even have to tip toe on this fucking rock to get what I came for!"

Son Goku;  
"Oh boo hoo hoo."

And of course while that is going on we got Sammy and Trunks tending to a battered Terry, not sure why they even have to tend to the little fucker in the first place….

Sammy 64;  
"Terry why are you in such bad shape?"

Terry Jones;  
"….I don't know…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"You don't know? What kind of an answer is that?"

Terry jones;  
"I guess I just didn't feel like fighting that's all…"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Are you shitting me here? When Goku came after you that night you were on all cylinders but now you can't be bothered to be your usual virtually indestructible self?"

Sammy 64;  
"Something's wrong, Terry's regeneration should have kicked in by now…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Say what now?"

She's right, the stump has yet to even show signs of his reptilian capabilities kicking in, the injuries across his body are still quite fresh and bleeding.

Sammy 64;  
"Terry, why aren't you regenerating?"

Terry Jones;  
"….I don't know….and right now I don't care…."

Sammy 64;  
"…..goddammit Terry."

Son Goku;  
"Get him out of here, in his emotional state it's a miracle he's even alive."

Well then I guess it's safe to assume that Terry is part Tamaranian? Nah that would be too silly and convoluted, what kind of Mary Sue centered crossover fanfic operation would this be if I went there 'eh? I mean do I look like Bleedman? Heheheheee….

Vegeta;  
"And just who do you think you are to think you can take that walking Ambrosia mother load from me?"

The prince had already vanished into thin air and was right up in front of Terry grabbing him by the hair. But before he can even start pulling the kid away the prince's arm is given a sudden jolt of crippling pain, Goku's elbow lodged far into the upper arm's side as if it was a knife cutting right into the bone. Vegeta immediately reels back after such a hit, he now just stands there glaring at the interloping hero.

Vegeta;  
"Do I really have to put you down first Kakarot?"

Son Goku;  
"Afraid so Hedgehog."

Vegeta;  
"You really need to stop calling me that…"

The prince suddenly grabs Goku by the hair, tugging as hard as he can he proceeds to hurl Goku clear out towards the water before giving chase, lobbing several bolts of energy on the way before finally catch up to his quarry. The prince proceeds to then wail on Goku's face, several punches and kicks in rapid succession hitting everything from the chin to even the back of the ears. All the while the two end up further and further from the beach until there is nothing but deep waters around then, deep enough for Vegeta to then grab Goku's face and submerge him in water. Man only his second fight in this crappy story and again he's being drowned in water, and this time it's salt water that if I am to understand salt's negative effects his lungs feel even more like they're on fire than they would normally be. Trying not to even breath at all he then tries to gather all energy he can muster into every inch of his being. Electrical sparks going all around him he then lets it all out in a big flash. Not only forcing Vegeta back but also evaporating every last drop of water in a single mile radius. Goku just floats there trying as hard as he can to clear his pipes, he can't seem to stop coughing and weezing but soon starts regaining his breath.

Son Goku;  
"Well….I guess I'm a little turned on now…"

Vegeta;  
"Pffh I just gave you a small taste of my merciless fury and you are already wanting more? Well, nice to see your Saiyan blood hasn't been domesticated by this low grade world."

Son Goku;  
"Yeah?"

Vegeta;  
"Yeah. Saiyans are genetically programmed to crave conflict, to get an emotional high on the rush of battle. Normally this would prove to be your greatest strength, but alas you are now facing me, that drive for battle is gonna be the death of you."

Son Goku;  
"Is that right? And I suppose you're the most powerful of all Saiyans in this or any galaxy?"

Vegeta;  
"I wouldn't be the prince of all Saiyans if I wasn't now would I?"

Son Goku;  
"Well begging your pardon Your Highness but I'm less than impressed."

Well I think they've been inside that pocket of air underwater long enough, so now the water that was pushed away is now collapsing around them, the two combatants immediately shoot straight upward and out of the ocean waters. Goku decided to try and get in a sneak attack punch but Vegeta already grabs his hand like it was nothing. He starts to squeeze down on Goku's hand hoping to crush every bone in each finger. But then just as Goku was about to have his hand squeezed off his arm starts to surge with power, it glows slightly red and a flame like aura of a deep crimson hue emits from his very muscles. And then soon the fire like aura spreads all over Goku's body and then all at once the power emitting from him ignites. His hand breaks free of Vegeta's hold and with the hand once bond he literally claws at Vegeta's face, a single swipe is all it takes to draw blood from the prince's forehead. What follows is a solid kick that sends the prince bouncing across the water like a skipping stone, then in comes Goku again literally stomping the prince right into the water. After a moment or two the prince slowly rises out of the water, soaked to the bone and yet still able to have that spiky hair perfectly preserved, he is a little irked but more or less unaffected by what happened.

Vegeta;  
"Interesting trick Kakarot but I've seen that kind of thing before, you won't be able to do that again."

Son Goku;  
"I'll believe that when I see it Hedgehog Boy."

Vegeta;  
"….stop calling me that clown."

The prince then starts to surge with energy, golden bolts of lightning crackle and fly all around him and he emits an aura to match Goku's once more burning aura of heat. And in a single moment they both go right at each other roaring like rabid beasts, the collision creates a loud boom that can be heard clear across the horizon all the way back to that very beach…

* * *

Here we find Terry laid out flat on a slab of rock, his head being supported by Trunks' rolled up jacket and Sammy right by his side trying to jump start the regeneration process in his arm. But no matter how many times she pours her own energy into each jolting pulse nothing is getting that stump to grow back into an arm.

Sammy 64;  
"You wanna talk about it?"

Terry Jones;  
"I….I don't even know what's wrong…."

Sammy 64;  
"….me neither, but Terry you have to get over this, it's actually effecting your powers."

Trunks Briefs;  
"And all the while Goku is out there pretty much fighting the battle for you."

Sammy 64;  
"Not helping Trunks."

Terry Jones;  
"Funny, I figured the last thing you'd want is me to fight my battles….less I just go on some bloody rampage…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"For the love of-"

Terry Jones;  
"I mean that's all I am right? A goddamn monster that only knows how to destroy?"

An awkward silence fills the air for a moment or two….

Sammy 64;  
"Terry….you are a monster…"

Terry was a bit shock to hear her say that so bluntly….

Sammy 64;  
"But that doesn't mean your just evil or anything, does it?"

Terry Jones;  
"….what if it does?"

Sammy 64;  
"Bullshit! I mean hell….I'm a monster myself but here I am, not….being bad or….whatever look I'm not really good at this pep talk business but yeah you're a monster no way around it…..just not…."

Terry Jones;  
"Just not a bad one?"

Sammy 64;  
"Yeah."

Well okay that was something. After that little exchange Terry just lays there with his thoughts, and then as he lets Sammy's words sink in it seems to trigger something in his genetics.

Sammy 64;  
"Terry your shoulder!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"What is it?"

The stump is now slightly pulsating and bits of the damaged flesh begin to crystallize a little.

Terry Jones;  
"Huh, look at that…"

Trunks Briefs;  
"About time, now I can have my jacket back."

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah yeah just let me get up."

Sammy 64;  
"Don't push it Terry, with how long you've been in that slump your regeneration might take a while. That's what my readings are saying anyway."

Terry Jones;  
"Well I'd rather be in a soft bed while I'm waiting."

Sammy 64;  
"Yeah let's get you out of here."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I don't feel right just leaving Goku to clean up."

Sammy 64;  
"What are you worry about? He's pretty powerful right?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah, but he always did like fighting on even ground, I'm worried that will get him killed."

And with that another loud boom can be heard from far off in the horizon, no doubt the sound of the battle intensifying instead of coming to a close like it should have already because Goku just has to have his fun….

Trunks Briefs;  
"Dammit Goku…"

* * *

And so we go back to the action, at least what can be seen by the human eye. One boom out of thin air after another is all you will find out there but for those with more heightened senses there is more to the empty booms than meets the eye.

Each boom a massive impact between two beings of pure beastly power, the two colliding with all the force they can muster in each collision of fists. It goes on like this for quite a bit until they finally stopped moving faster than light, shifting from more speedy attacks to more slower, heavier attacks. More power could be felt with each exchanged blow, for as much as they seem to be unscathed they both still feel the pain of each blow they are dealt, it's a surprise they even have the stamina to keep up this kind of literal hard hitting action for so long. After about a minute of this heavy blow exchange the prince then tries to give Goku a double punch to the head but only ends up having both hands caught in a pair of bear claw holds. Goku's fingers begin to dig into Vegeta's hands to the point where Goku's fingernails actually puncture the skin drawing some blood. As Vegeta tried to pull his hands free Goku in turn forced his hold on them, the two now in a struggle of raw strength, their muscles tense almost to the point they could split at the seams. Their auras also intensified almost like they were literally gonna burst into actual flames all over their bodies. And so they remained like that for at least half a minute, their strength so evenly matches it was a complete deadlock, neither can even move less they loosen their grip and be overwhelmed by the other in a blink of an eye.

Vegeta;  
"You don't think you can beat me do you Kakarot? Above all else I came clear across entire galaxies to this backwater rock in pursuit of the ultimate power source known to the universe!"

Son Goku;  
"You really think I'm going to let you kill anyone much less a friend of mine for your selfish gain?"

Vegeta;  
"I sure as hell am not going back empty handed!"

Son Goku;  
"You're not getting your hands on Terry no matter how much you try to get passed me, so you might as well just run along home Hedgehog Boy."

Vegeta;  
"God how I hate how you keep calling me that, so much so I just wanna spit all my inner bile at you…"

And after a most vile smirk Vegeta does in fact spit in Goku's face, the prince's puckered lips were literally like a shotgun firing off a whole widespread explosion of liquid debris. Goku was so caught off guard by the massive mist cloud of liquid debris to his eyes that he could do nothing to dodge the sudden knee to his jaw forcing him to loosen his grip. The prince claps his hands together and just fucking hammers down on Goku's head sending him straight down all the way back into the water with a big splash. What followed was a brief silence as Vegeta waited high in the air, the only sound to be heard was the ocean water waving about, and then finally Goku bursts out of the water gasping for air. Once more soaked to the bone he floats upward to a few inches out of the water. After a few shakes to get the access wet off he looks straight up to a disappointed prince.

Vegeta;  
"I am so disappointed in you Kakarot! You seem to match my power blow for blow yet I still outclass you by a fraction!"

Son Goku;  
"I was not aware a fraction was considered a big enough difference!"

Vegeta;  
"It is when your life is on the line! And I'm sorry to say you come up short!"

Vegeta then aims his hand towards Goku, he flattens out his palm as it begins to crackle and glow, just barely a few inches from it a small orb of light forms giving off a deathly light. And upon seeing that Goku immediately jumps into a battle stance, the water around him is pushed away and begins forming a swirling vortex beneath him as his very presence begins to make the air thick around him. He cups his hands together now forming his own small orb of deathly light.

Vegeta;  
"Yes go ahead and try to fight back in one last horah it will not change anything, you are still pathetic! You have been weighed in the scales, you have been measured by fate and you have been found wanting! You might as well just die….WITH A BIG BANG!"

And just like that the orb of energy that Vegeta had formed then expanded in an instant into a massive orb of death that then shot straight downward towards a still charging up Goku. If he didn't hurry up he was gonna become a roast duck. As the orb came screaming at him he was still charging up, it came in closer, closer, close, about ten seconds in it was already about to hit the poor sod in the face! But then, just as it was about to hit its mark Goku is finally ready to fire!

Son Goku;  
"KA! MEY! HA! MEY! **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

And with those magic words a great beam of shining blue light bursts out from Goku's hands shooting straight into the sky, it had already stopped the prince's energy ball of death in its tracks and as said ball is enveloped in the blue light it is forced back into the direction from whence it came high into the sky. A few moments later the sky all but completely changes color as a result of the death ball exploding far up in the stratosphere. It takes at least ten or so seconds for the sky to become blue again, all the while a rather exhausted Goku tries to catch his breath. He had defeated his adversary's attack completely, but as the clouds settle back down Goku tells that he might have just missed Vegeta completely. Then as he is still searching the sky he feels a sudden jolt of pain in his chest, he glances down to see a smirking Vegeta with his two fingers planted firmly in Goku's chest. The arrangement of the fingers is very foreboding, this hand pose is one designed to deliver a killing blow.

Vegeta;  
"I told you Kakarot, I am a finer breed of warrior. You didn't really think I would rely on only my sheer strength and power do you?"

Son Goku;  
"Not at all. I was wondering when you were gonna pull this kind of trick…"

Vegeta;  
"And you were too late to stop it, now you're already dead. Pity a fine warrior like you has to die from a meager strike splitting your heart in two. Oh well….goodbye Kakarot…."

The prince then twists his hand in a 45 degree turn, and right away there is a disgusting sound of bone and flesh breaking apart, it is all too apparent that this is the end for Goku as his glowing purple blood bleeds through his shirt around the point where his heart was-wait a minute….glowing purple blood?

Vegeta;  
"What the fuck is this?"

Son Goku;  
"Shit, you just killed my Ki Leech. Now there's no point in fighting any further…."

Vegeta;  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Goku flicks away Vegeta's hand and then opens up his shirt revealing the now dead parasitic thing attached to his chest like a dead barnacle. He rips off the now shriveling bug carcass, seeing it leaves Vegeta in a sudden state of shock.

Vegeta;  
"Impossible…that very species is on this planet?!"

Son Goku;  
"So this is an alien race as well? Damn, not even the Chinese monks who cultivated this knew where they originated from, this planet really does get a lot of visitors…"

Vegeta;  
"….you've had that thing on you this entire time?! That thing should have made you weak if not kill you!"

Son Goku;  
"I guess I have too much life in me than it can possibly eat."

Every word out of Goku's mouth was quickly making the prince's temper flare more and more by the nano click.

Vegeta;  
"….why have you purposely handicapped yourself? Just how powerful are you really?"

Son Goku;  
"Sorry but I cannot show you, it would no longer be an even fight if I did."

Vegeta creates a dark orb of black energy holding it a few inches from his palm, a most vile intent to kill all life around him now pulses and crackles in this energy orb. He holds that death ball towards the general direction where the city of Bangkok is found.

Vegeta;  
"Only by going beyond your current level can you hope to even stop this attack from turning that Terrain settlement into nothing but a smoldering crater! ALL THOSE TERRAINS WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER! STOP FUCKING WITH ME KAKAROT!"

And what is Goku's response? For starters a stern look of absolute contempt for this hedgehog haired asshole and his demands for a pissing contest, and right after that….

Son Goku;  
"…as you wish, Your Majesty."

The retinas in Goku's eyes turn a glowing greenish blue in a mere blink of an eye, then as he swipes his arm at that black energy orb his hair instantly turns gold and his body is enveloped in a defining flame like aura of shimmering gold. The black orb is split in half by a slashing wave of that gold aura, seeing his energy death ball so easily cut down turns Vegeta's blood completely cold with fear. There he was just floating there, sheer terror in his eyes as he sees Goku enveloped with a golden light, it wasn't just some sudden fear either but one that was there probably since he was a child, it felt like a fear for an ancient legend that he thought could not be possible….

Son Goku;  
"Let me guess, this power I hold is another piece of my Saiyan heritage?"

Vegeta;  
"…..no….it can't be…a measly clown like you…..no… nooooooooo…..noooooooooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vegeta brings out another black orb of energy, it crackles and pulses with the most vilest of intent even more so than the last one he created before. He then takes that deathly orb and shoves it dead center into Goku's face…..and nothing happens. Looking into the prince's eyes you can now see something fall apart, like now that he is on the verge of a massive emotional breakdown from seeing his own regal bloodline and birthright being overpowered by this worthless cur's hidden power.

Son Goku;  
"I take it you want to just go back to when I was just a low class Saiyan you were able to kick around? I'm gonna need another Ki leech-"

Not sure if it was Vegeta's own fear or that very remark Goku just said but in a blink of an eye the prince is once more just wailing on Goku's face. Each punch doing practically nothing no matter how much of his now violently bursting energy he channels into each punch. His fists are giving off so much energy, much of it spilling out and bouncing every which way off of Goku's unscaved face. The flurry of punches soon add kicks into the mix, soon no longer just focused on the face but now hitting the entire body. Each hit becomes more desperate than the last, faster and faster as Vegeta can possibly go, still nothing…

Vegeta;  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

After so many hits in rapid succession Vegeta stops flailing like a child, pouring all his rage into one solid punch, it does nothing to Goku…..but something begins to stur in Vegeta after that punch, the impact lets off a golden flash to match Goku's own shimmering aura. He pours all his rage into another punch, it does nothing to Goku...another more vibrant flash, and Vegeta's eyes suddenly change color. Another rage filled punch, nothing to Goku, for a brief second the prince's hair flickers to a golden hue. Another punch, nothing again, his hair flickers again and his aura starts to shimmer gold. And then comes the wind up, this had better be the burning rage filled punch that actually knocks this low class clown's teeth right the fuck in….and Goku is knocked back, he moves only a few inches overall but his head is given such a whiplash from such a heavy hit it's a shock his neck didn't just snap from the kinetic force.

And as he reels back from that Goku now gazes upon a Saiyan prince with gold shimmering hair that shines like a solar flare, the aura is like literal golden fire making his entire being glisten. His greenish blue eyes have lost all rage and fear, there is only a spine chilling calm behind them. In a brief moment he was weak but once more the prince towers over his peer.

Vegeta;  
 **"** **You dare to mock me you low level clown? You are nothing but a child, a runt who was sent away because he was so small and sickly! A worthless cur like you has no right to even be the legendary Super Saiyan! NOW KAKAROT, YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME FOR I AM VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER! I! AM! YOUR! GOD!"**

Vegeta was so enveloped in the burning passion in his words he was too blind to even see Goku taking in an unusual deep breath, after which he suddenly moved faster than light. Goku's form was flawless, his strike a perfect bull's eye. A single punch to the skull was all it took, whatever spark that triggered the transformation in Vegeta was immediately snuffed out and the prince's golden power faded just as suddenly as it came. And on top of that he completely blacked out and just splashes with a massive thud into the water. Already the comatose Saiyan begins to sink…..but of course Goku being his merciful self dove right in after him, pulling the unconscious prince right back out of the water. Pity that Vegeta only had a first taste of this power, a power that Goku had years of experience in perfecting. As Goku now holds the sleeping Vegeta up it is clear which of these two was the real clown here….

Son Goku;  
"My God huh? Well I hope when we next meet you can actually back that up claim up, Prince of all Saiyans."


	5. Howling Gun

**Howling Gun  
**

* * *

It's the twenty first of July, 2064 A.D., the time is 10:58 AM. We still find ourselves in Bangkok and at the moment Chibiusa is all by herself, walking down the park she is disheartened by her meeting with Terry. She wanted to be alone….

So here she is in the park. All around her is other kids and their parents having fun around the minimal playground equipment. But here she is on her own sitting at a table, in front of her is a strawberry sundae that she bought from a nearby snack bar, she hasn't touched it for a minute now. She finally takes her spoon and is about to have a bite. She ends up making a glob of it fall right on the table.

Chibiusa;  
"Dang it."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You look down in the dumps little lady."

It was a shock to her hearing this voice, a familiar voice she never thought to hear. Turning to the side she sees a woman standing next to her a blond young lady looking about seventeen years old at least. She had blond hair, set in a rather funny looking strange hair style consisting of two balls on each side of her head with long tails flowing from them, it was literally like a head with meatballs attached. She was garbed in almost the exact same outfit as Chibiusa, the same short trimmed fully white loli princess dress made of an almost see through fabric, it had a bit of a sailor uniform worked into its design. It gave close to no covering of her legs.

Chibi knows this person, but whether it is really her or just something like a changeling or some shit she isn't certain. The young woman then takes a seat on the opposite end

Chibiusa;  
"Ummmm, yeah. I'm just….there's this boy…."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Boy trouble at your age huh? Well then it might be an easy fix."

Chibiusa;  
"I dunno, I think he hates me now. I said some things that upset him and…..yeah…..I mean he's a jerk but still."

Then the meatball headed lady reaches into her blouse and pulls out what looks like a broach of sorts. A blue semi clear crystal within an outer gold edge casing, it is adorned with a golden decal depicting two wolf cubs touching foreheads in a compassionate manner.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Do you by chance recognize this?"

Chibiusa;  
"It's a….uhhh… an Ocroax Vyon. Wiccan tribes make these and trade with other tribes to make peace. But….is giving him this really gonna help? He might think I'm just bribing him to like me."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Well if it'll help you with saying sorry it's worth a try."

Chibiusa;  
"….okay."

Chibi takes the broach in hand and puts it in her pocket, as she does she decides to just ask this woman outright if she really is her mother of this alternate timeline.

Chibiusa;  
"Ummmm…..are you…..Usagi Tsukino?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Yes, and you are?"

Chibiusa;  
"Ummmm….it's a long story. My name is Chibiusa…"

* * *

It's a few hours later now, about 5:32 PM. And after meeting her mother in this alternate past their time together was just as Chibi hoped. But as the day draws closer to the evening hours it seems that meatball head has to leave her daughter.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Oh crap I totally spaced, I got a job to get to."

Chibiusa;  
"Oh man really?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Sorry but my boss is kind of a bitch, she expects me to be on time and will dock my pay."

Chibiusa;  
"Well, okay. But I will see you again tomorrow?"

Meatball head then kneels in front of Chibi, planting a single kiss on the young girl's forehead.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Of course, you've been without your mother long enough."

And with a smile on her face she takes her leave, leaving Chibi to return to the apartment just a few feet away. Today has been the best day the young girl has had in a long time….but now she has to go take care of things with Terry. This is probably gonna suck. It seems the whole gang is here minus Goku and his boy Gohan.

Chibiusa;  
"Where's Goku?

Trunks Briefs;  
"He and Gohan are carrying some bastard from earlier to a nearby WASP base. He should be on his way back by now."

Chibiusa;  
"Is Terry with them?"

Trunks briefs;  
"He's upstairs."

Chibiusa;  
"Oh, okay then."

Oh great now she's starting to feel a butterfly in her stomach, her discomfort is almost clear as day on her face.

Trunks Brief;  
"Just take a deep breath and relax, it's gonna be okay."

And she takes a deep breath, then she heads up to the room upstairs, the door is open and she just calmly walks in. There's Terry on the bed looking better than he was earlier. His arm is back. He is in his own little world right now, another notebook in hand and running a pen every which way on its surface. He seems to not even notice that Chibi is in the room at all as she stands next to the bed.

Terry Jones;  
"What's up?"

Chibiusa;  
"Well…ummmmmm…here."

She just holds out the broach in her palm. She nervously looks at him as she stands there holding her arm out hoping to get the words she wants to say out.

Terry Jones;  
"What's this about?"

Chibiusa;  
"Just…an apology for earlier…."

She is very nervous, expecting the worse as Terry just looks at the broach in her hands with a blank look. God he's totally gonna think this is a bribe. But then he just takes it out of her hand and puts in his pocket. He then tears out a page from that notepad and hands it to her, it turns out to be a picture of a cartoon hare wearing a vest and top hat riding a unicorn with wings and an anime cat head. Kay then.

Terry Jones;  
"I'm sorry for earlier too. Thank you."

She feels so relieved that he accepted her peace offering, and as she folds up that torn page neatly she gives a small nod.

Chibiusa;  
"Your….your welcome."

With a smile on her face she then leaves the room. Terry goes back to drawing on his notepad, then out of the nearby bathroom comes Sammy.

Sammy 64;  
"You made a new friend :3"

Terry Jones;  
"…..would have made one sooner if I wasn't such an asshole…."

Sammy 64;  
"Well it's not like you instantly made her wanna shoot you in the head…"

And then something shatters the window and nails Terry right in the forehead. Blood is just all over the pillows and Terry is now lying flat like a dead body, Sammy is just dumbfounded at what just happened and goes to see if Terry is dead or not. He's still alive…

Sammy 64;  
"Holy shit Terry are you alright?!"

Terry Jones;  
"…..I got a goddamn bullet in my fucking face, what do you think?"

And then just like that she hears a small howling from a far, she turns just in time to see a strange looking bullet come flying right buy her face before going straight for Terry. He catches it with his whole clamping fist, blood is instantly gushing out.

Terry Jones;  
"And here I thought this day was over…."

The sudden attacks keep on coming, out of nowhere come more bullets magical bullets. The loud commotion draws the attention of the others in the apartment as Trunks and Chibi immediately rush upstairs to see what the hell is going on.

Trunks Briefs;  
"What the hell is going on here?!"

Sammy 64;  
"Somebody is shooting at the place trying to kill Terry!"

Krillin;  
"Are you just a trouble magnet or something?!"

Terry Jones;  
"Pretty much…"

Chi Chi; (Downstairs)  
"What is that crashing up there?"

Krillin;  
"We're under attack!"

Chi Chi;  
"What do you mean we're under attack?"

Terry Jones;  
"No I'm under attack! I have to get out of here!"

Chi Chi;  
"What?! Oh no you don't mister you're still recovering!"

Terry Jones;  
"If I stay here you guys will end up being bed ridden! No arguments! It's clearly me they want!"

A couple more bullets come whizzing in causing more damage.

Chibiusa;  
"So what you just gonna bolt out the door and hope they follow you?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well yeah."

Chibiusa;  
"Do you even have a plan?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well I didn't plan on getting shot at today like this so no."

Chi Chi;  
"Terry no! Just stay here and wait for Goku, he should be back soon! Trunks, Krillin, don't let him go out there!"

Trunks Brief;  
"She's got a point Terry just wait for Goku!"

This next bullet coming up is a special one as the impact causes a bigger explosion of flying debris than the last few bullets. Looks like whoever is shooting at them is now switching to heavier bullets.

Terry Jones;  
"Let's go Sammy!"

Sammy then lifts up Terry putting his arm over her shoulders to carry him out, they both vanish into thin air right out the window.

Chi Chi:  
"Well don't just stand there go after him! He's gonna get himself killed!"

Sorry but it seems no one is going after Terry, not with the sudden strange looking bullet giving off a strange green light headed right for the apartment. Even though it is a lifeless object there seems to be an actual aura for Trunks to sense, it is a rather strong energy at that and everyone who could sense it knew they better hit the deck right this second!

Trunk Briefs;  
"EVERYBODY LOOK OUT!"

It impacts the wall of the room and all at once a great flash of energy shines throughout the apartment, before anyone knew what was going on the entire facility just comes crashing down. Like a house made of playing cards it tumbles into a mess of debris….and yet as expected from people made of sterner stuff everyone is okay. Chi Chi could be better though, not only is her leg now busted up but she is not taking the sudden loss of her home all too well.

Chi Chi;  
"My…my…my home…. **MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!** "

Krillin;  
"Well at least we're all okay…."

Chi Chi;  
"My fine china…my vegetable garden….my wedding dress….all those groceries….."

Krillin;  
"More or less we're okay….."

From within a sniper lens you can't hear the poor homemaker's anguish but all the same the body language on display said plenty. Usagi almost feels sorry for having to shoot the place to smithereens.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Sorry about that, just business."

She sees that Chibi is also just fine, not a scratch on her despite getting caught up in that collapse. She can see Chibi's forehead, upon it is a lipstick mark that slightly glows, it seems it is only a mark that her mother can even see.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Good that spell worked. I really need to get her out of there when this is done….."

She is perhaps miles away from the city, pierced on top of one of the rock formations along that same beach. She is on her knees with her breasts touching the rock and her butt sticking in the air as far up as it can, the rather ridiculous stance seems rather unnecessary for what she is doing with that giant rifle she is using. It is a beastly looking contraption, a massive pink gun as big as its user and an even longer grayish blue barrel, its total length must be equal to the length of a small truck. At the very end is a strange robotic wolf figure made of steel holding the gun up, a smaller cat figure holding the middle up steady. Not sure what the swan figure with the big wing span contributes to the piece as it is fixed on top of the scope, looks like mere decoration. On both sides of the gun are two vials of a strange glowing liquid being fed into the barrel, the barrel also fitted with some exhaust piping no doubt meant to prevent overheating. And along the barrel in old English script are adorned a few rather peculiar words – Azarath Metrion Zinthos Zum Prestidigitorium.

After having held the others back by bringing down the house she then turns her attention back to her actual target. In her scope she sees our two heroes clear as day up along the roof tops trying to stay in the most shadowy areas possible.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You can run but you can't hide."

She locks another bullet into the firing chamber and has her finger on the trigger.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Turn left if you please."

Her next shot is so close to Terry's head it forces the both of them to immediately shift towards the left. After that first one the following shots continue to make the two targets go along a path of her choosing. All the while she also makes use of a few looking strange crystals in bullet casing, each one she fires towards a currently unoccupied construction site. They do nothing right now, what purpose was there to fire these crystal bullets over there? In any case she still keeps up the pressure on her two targets.

* * *

After so long running about every which way the two finally find a place where it seems their attacker is not able to shoot at them. As they gather their bearings they try to figure out where the shots are coming from. Recalling all the running they did they remember how all the shots came from a single direction. Peaking over a small wall and across the city's buildings they spot a twinkling flash far off in the horizon. It is the same direction as the beach area.

Terry Jones;  
"You see it too don't you?"

Sammy 64;  
"Yeah, and I'm thinking about going over there and nailing the mother fucker."

Terry Jones;  
"You need me to distract them for that?"

Sammy 64;  
"Only if you're up for it."

He thinks about it for a moment or two before then just bolting away. Right away the bullets start flying again. In her scope the meatball head continues her sniping assault. But as she does she already notices its only Terry alone making a break for it, expecting something is up she tries to see where his little friend run off to all the while leading Terry towards that unoccupied construction site.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"There you go, right where I want you."

Terry is now in the center of that construction site, he is spinning around looking confused and trying to see where the next bullets will come from. Meatball head just smirks, pulling out one last crystal bullet that glows a deathly black, locking it into her gun's firing chamber she then takes aim right at Terry's head, no doubt the bullet she intends to finally kill him she waits until Terry is unknowingly facing her direction just so she can see the look on his face. But then as she starts squeezing down on the trigger suddenly her scope is filled with the sight of a rather fiercely gazing eye. Turns out Sammy is in her line of fire and heading right towards her, on top of that it seems Sammy is already returning fire as a lone energy bolt comes in right towards the rock that meatball head is resting upon. It misses by about twenty feet to the right, it's close enough to get the gunner concerned.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You cheeky girl."

She adjusts her scope, she sees Sammy coming in fast in a serpentine trajectory, meatball head decides to use the deathly black crystal on this little upstart but unfortunately for her another shot comes in from the air, the explosion is sudden and startling causing the gunner to jerk her gun off target, the black crystal bullet is wasted. Her jimmies now rusted the gunner starts pulling out anything she can pull from her blouse, each bullet she locks in only ends up just missing a now faster Sammy who is getting closer and closer. Then suddenly she bolts to the left going completely out of sight. Quickly adjusting her scope to try and get a bead on her target she suddenly sees another energy bolt coming in, this one was not gonna miss.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Oh fuck you!"

She barely manages to get out of the way as the energy bolt hits the rock dead center cracking it in half, as she is tumbling off onto the sand below another energy bolt comes out of nowhere knocking the big sniper rifle right out of her grasp. Then another bolt flies in to knock the gun even farther away leaving meatball head flat on her ass with no weapon, she can see her former target in view now coming right at her. Sammy reconfigures her arm into a different armament ready to start blasting away.

Sammy 64;  
"Got you now you blond bitch!"

But as Sammy goes in closer she finds that meatball head is not helpless, the gunner reaching underneath her skirt between her legs pulling out two bulky double barreled handguns of a pinkish hue. Meatball head wasted no time squeezing off rounds at a very rapid pace. Sammy finds herself being out maneuvered by this gunner's uncanny skill with those handcannons, each bullet easily cut Sammy's own gunfire down and kept her from getting closer. All Sammy could do at this point was run around in circles, trying to find whatever opening she could. But as she found no weakness in the meatball head's onslaught she decides to try something different, as she continues to run picking up more speed she seemingly pulls off her weapon configured arm. She then finally ducks behind a rock, it does not seem to do much as it is now being torn apart by heavy gunfire. But as meatball head has torn that rock apart she finds that Sammy is gone, after which point she feels a laser shot from behind her graze her cheek. Swiftly turning around she sees a laser cannon poking out from around another rock, Sammy is obviously behind there. More heavy gunfire and that rock is gone, but all that was there was the laser, Sammy was nowhere in sight.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Oh bother…"

She knows this trick, slightly impressed but overall annoyed she instantly points both guns straight up ready for any aerial attack…but then all at once the sand right in front of her explodes upwards, turns out miss gunslinger guessed the wrong direction.

Sammy 64;  
"GOTCHA!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Oh fuck."

Sammy had already reconfigured her arm into a sort of energy charged gauntlet, its build houses a piston device in the middle no doubt a literal pile bunker weapon, when it makes contact with meatball head's chest it hits like a ton of bricks. And just like that the gunner is sent crashing backwards into the sand with Sammy shooting straight at her delivering another punch. This next pile bunker hit causes a whole cloud of sand expanding every which way…

The sand cloud clears, when all's said and done Sammy has managed to pin Meatball Head down, Sammy is now sitting in the bitch's lap to keep her grounded, Sammy also caressing the girl's cheek with the barrel of her still primed and ready arm cannon ready to blow those meatballs clean off. In close proximity are scattered fragments of those strange magical guns, guess they weren't as durable as they looked. As the Meatball Head is pinned down her dress is being searched over by Sammy's only free hand, every other second Sammy is pulling out some small concealed bullet or trinket and tossing it away, she cleans out the blonde's blouse of any hidden surprises.

Sammy 64;  
"Go ahead and pull some new trick out of your ass, I dare you…."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Man you got a hell of a mean streak."

Sammy 64;  
"You just spent the better half of an hour shooting magic bullets at a friend of mine, you're lucky that you're still in one piece you little fucker!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Sheesh it's not like I was trying to kill him or anything. To be honest nothing in my arsenal could possibly kill him."

Sammy 64;  
"So then why even waste our time? What the hell were you trying to do?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Well…..just helping out a client with a little safari work that's all."

And just like that Sammy is already clamping tightly on the sailor girl's neck, her voice as she speaks is cold and filled with a raspy fury.

Sammy 64;  
"Who put you up to this…..WHO IS AFTER TERRY?!"

And just like that a bright light ignites within the center of the city, shining energy shoots upward into the sky like a great beacon. The line of light then begins to split into several lines at once, still shooting straight up they shift sideways in several directions until at last what looks like a giant spell circle of an advanced design is formed, in its center is a crescent moon. The spell circle shimmers brighter by the second as it then starts to descend towards the ground where Terry was last seen.

Sammy 64;  
"The fuck did you just do….?!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Whatever it takes to right wrongs and triumph over evil…"

* * *

Turns out those crystal bullets from earlier didn't go to waste, the very bullet shells turning out to be talismans of some sort, the crystals inside them emitting a rather soothing yet foreboding glow of blue. It is this very color that now dominates the world around Terry, It is still the city of Bangkok but now, well, like I just said everything is coming up blue giving it a sort of other worldly appearance, almost like Terry was transported to another plain of existence. To further give credence he is not in Kansas anymore he sees several long stretches of an illuminating otherworldly kanji running across the buildings, it looks almost elvish in design and contains several kinds of symbols such as the signs of Jupiter and Mars and such, this writing is all across the buildings and most prominently found on the ground.

Terry Jones;  
"Just great, not even a full day after that bullshit fight with that Carrot Top asshole and I'm now caught up in a literal Twilight Zone."

As he looks around he suddenly hears the sound of a falling metal support beam coming right at him, it hits the ground but Terry passes through it as though he were a spirit. The metal beam does not have any of that writing on it, this gets Terry curious enough to try and touch a nearby fence without any writing on it. As he takes in his new predicament he notices that much of the writing is actually forming perimeter lines, after a brief moment where Terry's foot is suddenly passing through the ground and almost falling right through it he learns that anything that is within these perimeter lines is considered solid matter.

Terry Jones;  
"What did I fall into a video game mod or something?"

Orihime Inoue:  
"I don't believe it, it really is you…"

And just like that Terry turns to find a girl with long orange hair wearing a blue six point star hairpin. Other than that there's not much else to note besides the size of her breasts, surprised that school uniform can pack 'em in nice an tight as it is. She looks right at Terry like she was shocked to see an old friend or at least a well known acquaintance she knew from school.

Orihime Inoue;  
"You….you are Terrance Bartholomew Jones…."

Terry Jones;  
"Yes I am Terry Jones the famous regular cast member from Monty Python's Flying Circus. Should I even know who you are?"

Orihime Inoue;  
"It can't be. I didn't want to believe that it was you, Max's sister."

Terry Jones;  
"Who the hell are you please."

Orihime Inoue;  
"Don't you recognize me? I'm one of your sister's friends from her college, Orihime Inoue."

Terry Jones;  
"And that means what to me?"

Orihime Inoue;  
"You….you don't remember me at all? I was the one who helped her put together that one birthday party for you when you….first started living with her….I mean after your parents-"

Terry Jones;  
"And you're officially wasting my time now, time you could have spent explaining what the hell is going on and why I shouldn't immediately consider you an enemy."

Orihime Inoue;  
"…I…"

Terry Jones;  
"Screw this I'm outta here…"

And with that he starts making his way out of the construction site, he has all but tuned out the girl talking to him and as such he remains unaware of her hairpin suddenly glowing with a strange light.

Orime Inoue;  
"I'm so sorry for this….."

The hairpin breaks apart, the fragments becoming six fairy like slivers of light that go right for Terry. They pierce his body right through the heart and as they do his body is frozen in place, the slivers of light then form two flat triangles of energy that clip through his body. He is unable to move at all, his body goes numb all over and all he can do is barely tilt his head back.

Terry Jones;  
"YOU….BETTER…..LET…ME…GO…..!"

Orihime Inoue;  
"What are you gonna do if I don't? Will you…..kill me?"

Terry Jones;  
"FUCK! YOU! ASSHOLE!"

Orihime Inoue;  
"Now Kurosaki-kun!"

Oh crap she's calling out to somebody else, and sure enough as Terry is stuck in place finds himself in a large shadow casted by a figure far above in the air. As the shadow quickly gets smaller Terry can hear the sound of a sword being brandished and holstered into hand, there is also the faint sound of a blade cutting through the air as it is about to hit its mark.

Terry Jones;  
"Ah shit."


	6. Death & Strawberry

**Death & Strawberry  
**

* * *

It is currently 11:37 AM on the fifth of July, 2064 A.D. It is at this time that we find a butler in a kitchen preparing a pot of some tea. After the brew is finished he proceeds to take it out of the kitchen, stepping out into the sunny outdoors upon the upper deck of a yacht. There on the deck the butler finds a young woman sitting at a table. She is a rather elegant looking girl, her raven hair flowing down straight given her sort of an Egyptian Queen profile. She is garbed in white from the neck down, looking at her attire you'd think she was some Japanese commodore from World War II, hell she even has a piece of Japanese steel resting in its sheath by her side. But of all her physical features from her hair to her high heel shoes, the most prominent were her eyes, her cold, permanently scowling eyes. They were the eyes of one who despises the weak and values only the strong, hell even her eyebrows were always scowling. Looking eye to eye with this person would no doubt be like facing judgment….or maybe I'm just over romanticizing things here?

In any case the butler brings the tea to her, he proceeds to pour her a cup and she already takes a sip. It is very bitter, anyone else who drank this tea would probably spit it out, to her though it is the most delicious thing she will ever drink.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"A shame you cannot share this tea with me Uzu."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"You know me and my heightened senses, a real pain in the ass."

Oh yeah and I guess there's this blind guy sitting at the table as well, his blindness made obviously apparent by the blindfold that seem to cover two cross shaped scares where his eyes would be. He has some weapon strapped to the back of his long white coat. Most likely a body guard for this woman or perhaps just an associate….and apparently we will soon meet another of her associates very soon….

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Ira's back, took the big lug long enough."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Is he alone?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Two separate heart beats, one is Ira the other most likely the kid you ask for."

Of course he has super hearing why wouldn't he? But yeah approaching the docked yacht is a rather big and burly looking mother fucker garbed in a white gakuran attire….with fucking spikes coming out of his arm guards, shoulders and steel tipped boots. Blond short hair, dark skin, enlarged pierced earlobes and noticeably thick eyebrows in a permanent scowl. He walks up the catwalk onto the yacht escorting a young man….

He is a rather lankly looking fellow, his most noticeable feature is his short slightly spiky hair that is colored a most rich shade of orange. He is fairly tall and a bit lanky at first glance, his gray school uniform does not reveal anything about how developed his muscular build might be. He carries himself like a guy who just generally doesn't care about much at all, his face is one of apathy and a small hint of melancholy. It doesn't even seem like there is any passion in those brown eyes of his, he just seems like another punk who goes about his day without any regard for the world around him, why some unimportant looking fellow like him would even be summoned by this supposed White Queen is anyone's guess.

Ira Gamagōri  
"My Lady, this is Ichigo Kurosaki as you requested."

She takes another sip of her tea as she and this orange haired fellow look at each other. She looks at him coldly as if inspecting a piece of fruit for defects, he just gives her a look of apathy.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Well….what's this all about?"

Ira Gamagōri  
"Please show some manners Mr. Kurosaki, she's not done with her tea."

Oh well okay then we'll just wait on her to finish drinking her tea…..whatever…..everyone just stabding there quiet as she just finished her tea...and now it's starting to get awkward...so how about them Seattle Seahawks huh? My folks are just mad about-oh she's putting the cup down now.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I am Kiryuin Satsuki, you may address me as simply Satsuki-san if you wish."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Okay then, Satsuki-san, why am I even here?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It's simple…..I know what you are Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Meaning what?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Meaning I want to see that sword of yours."

He gives her a rather confused look, one that for some reason doesn't seem like a sincere look of confusion.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..why the hell would I have a sword let alone have one with me?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You're not fooling anyone."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I don't know what you're even talking about."

Ira Gamagōri  
"Don't you dare refuse Lady Satsuki's request."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I think you have me confused with someone else."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"A damn shame…."

There is much killing intent to be found in the blind man's suddenly overwhelming presence, the blind man already standing up and brandishing a weapon. Even if it looks like a humble kendo shinai it could very well kill this orange haired punk in a single swipe.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"…..because now I'm gonna have to kill you for being so disrespectful to our Lady…!"

And with that the blind man moves in for the kill, his movement is so fast it seems Ichigo will not even be able to react at all.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Shit...!"

If one were to see this moment slowed down to a mere crawl then you would be able to see the shimmering angel wings appear from Ichigo's back faster than time itself. As quickly as they appeared they then exploded into a cloud of feathers just as quickly, each and every feather had a life of its own as they were guided by some higher will towards Ichigo's now rising hand. They all came together taking on a form as solid as steel….

And so the blind man's own weapon collided hard against a massive black piece of deathly metal. A sword of massive size, shaped like a literal kitchen knife so large it seems like it was made for a giant to use. A single flowing strain of cloth flowed freely from the tip of the cloth wrapped tang, it has no tsuba or proper hilt. Upon the blackened steel is adorned a halo like insignia, just below it are kanji of a most alien dialect, whatever words they hold are secret to those of the mortal plane. The wings of an angel taking the form of a blade worthy of a reaper of souls.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Magnificent…"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Stand down Uzu."

The blind man does not even hesitate to pull back, sliding his weapon back into the small holster on his back and stepping away. And so there stands Ichigo more or less with his trousers down, having been forced into revealing his hidden power before this White Queen he just stands there not sure what to do.

Ira Gamagōri  
"It's just like the forbidden scriptures of the Catholic Church have detailed, an Angel of Death able to change his wings into a blade to reap the souls of the dead."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Scriptures huh? Well that explains how you guys know about my power at all."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We know more than that, in fact I know that you possess the very Angel Wings that reaped the soul of my lost sister, Matoi Ryuko…."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the very mention of that name, all at once he now understands why he is even here in the first place. He slowly brandishes his giant sword expecting a full on fight in ensue.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..yes. It is. And I suppose you want to take revenge with your own hand?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Reveange? For what? For saving her from a fate worse than death? If anything I want to thank you for giving her salvation. You truly are an angel."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"A false angel, a mortal half breed."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"But an angel none the less, one who got to know my sister…..something I will never have."

The butler then brings over a chair and places it next to the table. Ichigo is still a bit on edge not knowing what to make of this gesture.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Please sit, there is much I wish to hear."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"About what?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"About Ryuko, tell me what she was like….."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"She was perhaps the only girl I knew who longed for death. She feared it at first, but as I became her friend, then more than friends….just the very idea that I would be the one to reap her soul filled her with hope. With me by her side, she was finally free. I never understood why she needed me, a literal angel of death to be by her side giving her peace of mind….but then I learned where her burden came from, I learned of the connection she unknowingly had to you!"

It's the twenty first of July, 2064 A.D., the time is 5:59 PM. We are still in Bangkok and this terrible day Terry is having just refuses to end. After being given the runabout by some sniper he now finds himself trapped inside some side plane of reality where everything is blue. On top of that he's now lying on the ground face down in a pool of his own blood after getting split across his chest. He might as well be dead at this point.

And of course standing before him is Ichigo Kurosaki, an angel of death with his soul reaping blade in hand. He is now garbed in a robe like battle attire of black, gold trimmings, gold arm braclets and arm guards, a small pair of gold decorative wings fixed to the back at the waste. Behind his head is a halo made of a pure golden light, and of course he bares that giant sword which now have a fresh smear of crimson red across the edge. He stands before the bleeding body, his desire to kill this kid still remains…..

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I know you can hear me, don't bother faking. Get up."

The body remains lifeless.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"GET UP."

Orihime Inoue;  
"He's not dead?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"No, he's playing possum! He honestly thinks I'm that stupid! Get up!"

And of course after more silence from the lifeless body, Ichigo has had enough. He furiously reaches for the lifeless boy's head….

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"GET THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

….but as his fingers grasp down on the cranium of the body it suddenly springs to life, in a single blink of an eye the boy's arm reformats into a biomass blade that slashes straight along Ichigo's arm managing to hit the shoulder. As Ichigo is forced back by the sudden jolt he is then hit in the face by a blunt fist forcing him onto his knees for a moment. Terry no longer playing dead immediately bolts from the scene.

Orihime Inoue;  
"Kurosaki-Kun!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Don't worry about me get him!"

Orihime Inoue;  
"Oh shit uhh-Shun Shun Rikka! Koten Zanshun! I REJECT!"

And just like that Orihime's star shaped hairpin breaks apart, the fragments becoming six fairy like slivers of light that go right for Terry.

Terry Jones;  
"Not this time fucker"

The slivers of light then form two flat triangles of energy that clip through Terry…..or at least they would be clipping through him if he was actually there. He was a second ago but in a blink of an eye he's gone.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"GODDAMMIT!"

Orihime Ionue;  
"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun I thought I had him-"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Nevermind just help me find him, you go that way I'll go this way!"

Orihime Inoue;  
"Shouldn't we stick together?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Just find him goddammit! Shit, what did I even bring you along for?!"

And with that especially harsh outburst Ichigo then flies off into the blue world seeking his quarry. Orihime is distraught at what this hunt is already doing to him.

Orihime Inoue;  
"Kurosaki-Kun…."

Terry Jones;  
"Your boyfriend is kind of an asshole."

Orihime Inoue;  
"Huh?!"

Terry Jones;  
"Boo."

Orihime Inoue;  
"Holy-Shun Shun Rikka! Koten Zanshun! I REJECT!"

Her hairpin breaks apart once more. Yet again the slivers of light at Orihime's command go right for Terry, they are already gathering into two separate triangle formations to once more trap the boy in an inescapable lock….

Terry Jones;  
"Swipe."

…..but just like that Terry uses his quicker than time hands to break both triangle formations before the lock is formed. He now grasps two of the slivers of light in his two hands. After that small feet however he is seemingly a tiny bit out of breath….

Orihime Inoue;  
"Huh?! Oh no, Shun'o, Tsubaki!"

Terry Jones;  
"These things have individual names?"

Orihime Inoue;  
"Yes they are my firends, please don't hurt them!"

Terry Jones;  
"...right...I have no intention of hurting your friends, I just want some information on how to get out of this Space Paranoids bullshit."

Orihime Inoue;  
"I….I don't know, I'm just here to help my friend Kurosaki-Kun. And he's…..not my boyfriend…."

Terry Jones;  
"Whatever. At least tell me why he wants to kill my ass in more coherent detail than he did. Who's this Matoi Ryuko he was yammering about?"

Orihime Inoue;  
"…his…..his dead girlfriend. She died because of you, technically anyway."

Terry Jones;  
"Is that all you know or can you elaborate?"

Orihime Inoue;  
"Just what Kurosaki-Kun told me after his meeting with some woman a few weeks ago, she told him everything about where Ryuko's metahuman powers came from and why they ended up driving her into an irreversible blood rage forcing Kurosaki-Kun…..to kill her."

Terry already hates what he's hearing, I only hope the weight this puts on him is a manageable small one or he's gonna have problems all over again.

Orihime Inoue;  
"It….it turns out the power she had was yours, or at least a knock off version. Something to do with this thing, this device called a 'Tyrranux Core'. Ryuko it turns out had one embedded in her body."

Terry Jones;  
"You gotta be shitting me."

Orihime Inoue;  
"I'm sorry, that's how it is."

It's bad enough Terry hears that somewhere out there someone was able to make some copycat version of the powers he wields but to hear that it ultimately lead to a person's death just because said person had his power….no, he couldn't let this effect him. He's done enough being distraught as it is and it's almost got him killed for good. He had to be made of sterner stuff than that. In any case he is done talking, releasing the slivers of light he held in his hands allowing them to return to their master. Orihime welcomes them back and Terry just starts to walk away.

Terry Jones;  
"I didn't kill this Ryuko Matoi, no matter how much you guys wanna say I did. I have nothing to do with you so just leave me alone."

Orihime Inoue;  
"I can't just let you go Terry. I mean Kurosaki-Kun-"

Terry Jones;  
"Fuck Kurosaki-Kun, I'm already gone."

And with that he vanished literally without a trace. And once more Orihime is just left there alone in that unoccupied construction site..

* * *

Shortly after that Terry is already quite far into this blue plane of existence, now in a part of the city that is filled with people, people he cannot even touch. If he wasn't already convinced that he is in an alternate dimension then being able to pass through these people that cannot see, hear, touch or even smell him will more than convince him. Good to know that if he gets attacked there will be no civilians caught up in the crossfire. But that matters little to him right now, as he is moving along in some aimless attempt to escape he starts to show signs of fatigue. No doubt his fleeting strength is a result of using his unique abilities so many times in rapid succession like he did earlier.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh man…..kind of getting real tired now….."

He's been through so much in such a short amount of time, the entire day has been nothing but getting cut up and torn apart. And after his rather emotional slump putting his regeneration out of whack for perhaps much too long he's still not at his peak condition, like a car running on purely fumes. Learning about this Ryuko person is not helping matters either, he can't afford to be fighting right now. He has to sit, his legs are rather numb and he's a bit dizzy.

Terry Jones;  
"Tyrranux Core huh? Like I don't have enough people finding reason to hate me."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Might as well rename yourself Chris Brown huh?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well so much for taking a rest."

And with that Terry is already on his feet but just as he leaps he is blindsided by a stray slash hitting his leg. That hit to his leg makes him crash onto his shoulder and as he tries to force himself up he is kicked in the gut sending him along the ground like a skipping stone. As he tumbles about he sees his opponent coming in fast to cleave him into, forming his arm into a biomass blade he reflects the attempt, seeing a nearby line of that magical kanji he deliberately crosses it going right into the ground. In this alternate plane of reality anything that is outside the borderlines made of magical otherworldly kanji is not solid matter meaning one could pass through it like a ghost.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh fucking hell!"

Ichigo then goes and pokes his head across that same line of kanji, what he sees is a literal abyss much like the depths of the ocean. He literally sees nothing but this water like void, and of course no Terry. He pulls his head out and with a furious sneer he tries to sense the little brat like before. With his eyes closed he starts to visualize what appear to be ribbons of white floating and flowing in a void of blackness all around him. Then, he sees one unique ribbon that is a luminous blue, he reaches out for that one ribbon and grabbing a hold of it he can already tell where Terry is…..just as Terry is already jumping out of a nearby wall like a ghost and planting both feet firmly in Ichigo's back putting him about a few feet forward and right into a nearby wall that is actually within the kainji borderlines i.e. solid matter. After his double kick Terry dives right back into the non solid ground.

Once more Ichigo tries to get a bead on Terry, and once more he manages to sense Terry through that blue ribbon. And once more Terry is already at least one step ahead with a shotgun like blast of energy shooting out from the non solid matter, barely dodging it he plunges his sword down where that blast came from hoping to skewer Terry. But the kid is already behind Ichigo, having leaped out like a dolphin a few feet back he is now in the air delivering a lightning fast swiping kick to the side of Ichigo's head. But as the full force of that kick is passing through his cranium Ichigo weathers it just enough to grab the boy's leg, and after a single pull sends Terry slamming into solid ground hard. Still grasping Terry by the leg he decides to slam Terry about three more times into the solid ground just to be sure the point gets across. At last Terry feels his energy depleting, his breathing is much more heavy now and his vision blurry, and then comes the foot planted on his neck.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Jesus you really are a kid aren't you? Much weaker than I thought…..I'm glad."

As Terry is gasping for air he starts punching at the leg holding him by the throat, his punches barely even sting Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I'm glad you're so fucking weak, that way you can at least know the same kind of pain that Ryuko went through when the power she got from you ate away at her like a parasite! If only she was here to see you suffer, if only she was the one to put you out of your misery, out of everyone's misery!"

* * *

It is currently 1:03 PM on the fifth of July, 2064 A.D. For two hours before this point Ichigo basically talked with this White Queen Satsuki about the fleeting time he had with that girl, Ryuko Matoi. But now, after about talking about the girl he once knew, now Ichigo finds himself in a bathroom alone with the White Queen. And as she has her back turned towards him she suddenly removes her clothes from the waste up. There she was topless baring her bare back for him to see…..revealing a rather horrific piece of technology embedded into her flesh…

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What the Christ….?!"

It was a freakish looking device, like a Japanese anime mecha version of something out of an H.R. Giger painting. Literally a spine with tendrils and pincers running all the way down surgically piercing the woman's flesh, it looked like sheer torture to even have that thing in her back. Along the upper half were two "wings" made of segmented canisters filled with an eerie blue liquid. And in the center of it a horrific mechanical eye, it glared with such a killing intent that you'd swear the whole damn piece of tech was gonna leap right out and eat the face of the first helpless fool it could reach.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"This is my Junketsu. This is the last birthday gift my father has ever given me before he passed away. This Mr. Kurosaki is the twin entity of Ryuko's Senketsu. This is a Tyrranux Core."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"That name…..Tyrranux…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes, a name that in Greek mythology was the name christened to the Kraken, the same Kraken that was slain by the severed head of Medusa. Eons have passed since that name has even been uttered by human tongue let alone relevant, but now in these modern times we at last see a monster that more than deserves to bare that hellish name. You know of what I speak do you not?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"The Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer."

He could already tell where this was going, as he listened further his inner emotions started to boil.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"My biological mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, is the one responsible for the Tyrranux Core. Her company RevonCorp is only a textile company on the surface, in truth it is the foremost developer of illegal weapons and a heavy favorite brand for warring country PMCs. Both this Junketsu and the lost Senketsu are the only two prototypes of what would be that gluttonous cunt's 'magnum opus', a weapon that would imbue the wearer with the same power as the monster who destroyed the Gold Saucer. This power was cultivated from that Beast's very flesh and blood, how my mother got a hold of it two years before that beast even appeared even my father didn't know. My father gave his life to ensure my mother could never mass produce this evil weapon, he ensured these prototypes were beyond my mother's control and would never make me or Ryuko into monsters."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"And yet, Ryuko went insane."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes she did. For all the power output limiters and strict firmware put into this weapon, for all my father's work to prevent such side effects to the wearer, there is just no stopping the curse this power carries. This power is poison to any creature other than the Beast. It is literally his living blood, an entity that has a mind of its own born from his subconscious will and primal instinct. When put into other creatures it becomes a retrovirus reformatting the very DNA of the unfortunate hosts to be more like the Beast, my father theorized it was a coping mechanism to deal with being apart from its 'parent'. The effects of this genetic reformatting are obvious. My mother's hubris blinds her to the truth of this power, how it cannot be controlled and instead will devour any other who try to wield it. And if she ever gets a fresh new sample of this power she will be foolish enough to recreate the Tyrranux Core, mass produce it, from there many will be infected by the primal will and soon many more horrific incidents like the Gold Saucer will happen."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Are you gonna end up like Ryuko?"

She does not respond at first, even as she still holds her composure with perfect poise there is still a look of lingering fear of an inevitable fate in her eyes. She turns to face Ichigo not bothering to cover her bare chest.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes, I will. I don't know when or how but even though I am able to control Junketsu effortlessly it's still only a matter of time before I start showing symptoms of the reformatting process. But while I still have my sanity, while I am still Kiryuin Satsuki, I will bring that Beast to justice and I will ensure the power he wields will be forever lost!"

As she spoke to Ichigo her very presence intensified, Ichigo could feel it in the air. Looked towards her it felt to him like her very body was illuminating the world around her. As if her very fighting spirit was the very light of heaven's wrath, this was a blinding light only those worthy could see. This was the aura of the White Queen!

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It was because of the Beast that Ryuko even obtained that power, because of the Beast you had to put her to death! Even those who have not crossed his path directly have suffered because of him, because of his power! He must be stopped no matter the cost! And even though I never even got to know my sister I will still risk my very heart and soul to this cursed weapon of mine, I will face oblivion to bring her true killer to justice! I will kill the Beast known as Tyrranux!"

She stood eye to eye before Ichigo right up in his face.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I trust that the man who loved my sister is willing to do the same?"

As if she even needed to ask that, with how much fury is in his own eyes he's ready to just explode.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Just tell me what he looks like and where I can find him…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"If my intel about you is correct you already know the Beast."

His eyes widened.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"His human name is Terrance Bartholomew Jones."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Of all the people to be responsible for Ryuko's death, it turns out to be that mopey kid brother of one of my best friends!"

As he finally lifts his foot from Terry's neck he lifts the little brat up and jerks him back, forcing the kid on his feet despite how numb his legs are now. And after Ichigo then plants his sword into solid ground he walks up to the kid and starts wailing on him with his bare fists. One blow after the other each hitting like a brick, there is barely a single inch of Terry's upper torso that Ichigo hasn't shoved his now blood covered knuckles into. Ichigo can't even control himself, he just lets his rage consume him to the point where he sees nothing but red. Ichigo then kicks the kid's leg forcing him on his knees coughing up blood.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Does Max even know? Does she even know what you are? What you have done?! Does she even know her little brother is the Beast that destroyed Gold Saucer?!"

Terry can barely breathe at all now but is still able to at least force out words.

Terry Jones;  
"Eat a dick Orange Boy!"

And with that the false angel of death has grabbed both sides of the kid's head, holding it steady as he shoves his knee right into the kid's face. And with that Terry has collapsed, now lying on the ground helpless and quivering, his hands try to get him back up but there is no strength. And all the while, Ichigo has already went for his sword, pulling it from out of the solid ground he then raises it up.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Soul of Christ, sanctify me! Body of Christ, save me! Blood of Christ, inebriate me! Water from the side of Christ, wash me! Passion of Christ, strengthen me! O good Jesus, hear me! Within Thy wounds hide me! Separated from Thee let me never be! From the malicious enemy defend me! In the hour of my death call me! And bid me come unto Thee! That with thy Saints I may praise Thee forever and ever!"

As he speaks these words the alien kanji on his blade light up one by one with each sentence uttered, when he finishes all the kanji on his blade shine brightly as does the halo like insignia. The sword starts to surge with a power that appears as the blackest black. You can hear the soft screams of wailing souls from this blade, a fitting sound to be heard from a tool made for absolute death. Perhaps this time, the little brat won't be able to regenerate back to life from this killing blow.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Heavenly father forgive this boy his sins and save him from the fires of hell, for he not know what he has done."

Terry Jones;  
"FUCK! YOU! TOO! ASSHOLE!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
 **"** **The Word of the Lord! Getsuga…..TENSHOU….."**

In this desperate moment Terry musters all the strength he can, not in his body but in his very heart. Time freezes around him….

Looking up towards ichigo as best as he can he tries to estimate where that sword is going to hit exactly and how far he has to roll away to dodge it. Mustering what strength in his muscles he then forces himself to roll over to the side, once, twice, three times, four times, five should be good. That took a bit out of him but now he can rest, he tries to keep his breathing steady to control his heartbeat, trying to keep his heart from collapsing from this prolonged freezing of time, he just needs to hold time long enough for his regeneration to start fucking working but for some reason it's not working. The heavy toll of his powers being in flux, the toll of everything he went through today has finally caught up with him. It seems he is finally tapped out, tapped out on power, tapped out on patience. With one arm for support he raises his head and shoulders. After a moment or two he then slams his face into the ground.

Terry Jones;  
"Useless fucking powers."

He raises his head and shoulders once more, and again he slams his head down hard.

Terry Jones;  
"You think you can just work only when it's convenient for you?!"

He repeats the motion again, this time a little harder.

Terry Jones;  
"I'm the one at the steering wheel you cunt! You're my bitch remember?!"

Again he slams his head, not caring if he's about one step from going into cardiac arrest from the sudden stress on top of this continued time stopping.

Terry Jones;  
"YOU ARE THE POWER I WIELD! YOU SERVE MY WILL! YOU WILL WORK WHEN I SAY SO!"

His forehead is now bleeding, there is a small blue spark of electricity surging from the wound.

Terry Jones;  
" **"** **I SAID WORK GODDAMMIT! I COMMAND YOU TO WORK!"**

He slams his head into the ground once more, upon impact his skin and hair turn blue.

Time resumes, and Ichigo's sword is finally swung. The slash becomes a literal black wave that reaches more than a hundred feet straight up into the air. It is a massive wave of the blackest black energy, the sound it makes is that of a loud blood curdling scream, like hearing a demonic infant being strangled to death. If this were the mortal plane there is little doubt it would cleave through everything literally erasing anything the wave touches….and it would probably had been the end of Terry had he not got out of the way.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"WHAT?! NO!"

An armored single fist punches forth, from it a single bolt of blue energy flies forth and it nails Ichigo right in his right shoulder. The pain is so severe he suddenly loses all gripping strength in his hand, the sword just plots to the ground with a metallic sounding thud. It's such a pain that Ichigo can't help but let out a loud wail, gripping his shoulder as he collapses to one knee. He finally looks to where that shot came from and there stands a now transformed Terry, fully gone reptilian and clad in that technological gunmetal black armor. His eyes glow with a killing intent most fierce, it seems Ichigo is now officially fucked. Terry still has his fist raised up still surging with power.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So what now, you gonna pay me back?"

Terry Jones;  
"Hell no, I just don't feel like putting up with your shit anymore."

Even though he transformed he is still quite exhausted, he only feels slightly less fucked up than he did just moments ago. Right now his reptilian form is merely an emergency crutch until he can fully recover. And now that he has transformed he also struggles not to lose his humanity knowing full well that losing it now he'll go full beast, and he has no intention of killing this person before him, the fierce reptilian look of death in his eyes meant to be a deterrence to pacify his enemy. It does little good as Ichigo is still at a boiling point.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I have to avenge her, I have to at least make sure no one has to go what she went through again!"

Terry Jones;  
"I don't give a shit about your excuses for wanting me dead! I have no interest in fighting you or anyone else! I just want to be left alone…."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"YOU KILLED RYUKO JUST BY EXISTING!"

Terry Jones;  
" **NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!** "

The words Terry spoke were like a literal beastly roar, after that last line you could hear a pin drop. The power surging in his fist has went away and thus he lowers it. He no longer glares at Ichigo with a vicious look, instead looking at Ichigo with a swell of remorseful pity.

Terry Jones;  
"Hate me all you want it will do you no good, I did not kill this Matoi Ryuko no matter how much you wish I did. And I doubt she'd even want you to be like this after her death."

Hearing those words really got to Ichigo, once more he sees only red and despite the severe pain still wants to kill the boy before him. His arm begins to pulse with a dark energy, the aura forming black talons that envelope his fingers, his entire arm is soon blanketed in this darkness. And with a single loud human roar he starts running towards his quarry yet again, but as Terry then readies himself to meet it suddenly there is an explosion of sparkles and magical smoke cutting right between the two of them. A smokescreen forms between Terry and Ichigo preventing the latter from being able to see and now finding himself unable to breath. Ichigo backs away from rthe smoke to try and get back into clear air.

Chibiusa;  
'Terry!"

Terry looks over as he hears a voice from the direction this smokescreen came from. It it was Chibiusa peaking out through a hole in time and space brandishing what looks like a very girly looking flintlock handgun, next to her is Sammy.

Chibiusa;  
"Missed us pretty boy?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well finally! What took you guys so long?!"

Sammy 64;  
"Nevermind that just hurry and get your butt through here! We got a serious problem on our hands!"

Terry doesn't ask he just goes towards the portal and is already one leg in….

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"NO! You're not going anywhere Tyrranux! You still have to answer for Ryuko!"

Terry Jones;  
"Blow me."

Ichigo still has that dark energy surging through his arm, he takes a single swipe towards the portal but Terry moves so fast he avoids getting hit. With the boy crossed through the hole closes leaving Ichigo behind. The human roar he lets out is more deafening than the last, it is filled with a great sorrow as well….a sorrow that his one chance to avenge the girl he loved has just slipped through his fingers.


	7. Enter the White Queen

**Enter the White Queen**

* * *

Bloody hell it's still the fifth of July, 2064 A.D. The only real change is that it is now about 6:05 PM. Still in the general area of Bangkok's coastal area, and here we find a little girl facing the meatball haired bitch who used her as a means to an end. The little girl looks on the verge of breaking into tears. Meatball head shows no emotion, only if you look close enough you might see some hint of remorse but otherwise there is nothing there. Sammy and Trunks are nearby keeping this assassin restrained.

Chibiusa;  
"I can't believe my own mother would use me like that."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I'm not your mother. Your mother is in another timeline no doubt consumed with grief over losing her child forever to a time and space mishap."

Well that that was rather blunt, I'm amazed that didn't send Chibi into tears right then and there. She keeps it in as best she can.

Trunks Briefs;  
"She's still your daughter regardless! And for what?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"For bringing down the Beast who killed all those people at the Gold Saucer! Even if I have to betray someone's trust to do it I know that at least what I'm doing is for the greater good!"

Chibiusa;  
"..."

Sammy 64;  
"People do the most horrible things imaginable under good intentions. You can say you're doing it for the greater good all you like, you're still doing horrible unforgivable things."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I don't care if you people think of me as a villain, I'm ready to become an outright devil if I must. Sometimes evil can only be defeated by another kind of evil."

Trunks Briefs;  
"What nihilistic bullshit!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Says the guy who actually wanted to destroy the Beast."

And with that Chini just goes in and gives Usagi a good solid knuckle sandwich to the cheek, the little girl more than hoping she dislodged a tooth or two.

Chibiusa;  
"STOP CALLING HIM THAT! HE'S NOT A BEAST!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"…..yes he is."

Sammy 64;  
"Only if you want him to be. Every bad thing he's done has always been caused by assholes like you looking for a fight."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Evil begets evil Ms. Tsukino. It is a lesson I was reminded of when Goku decided to spare Terry's life. I still wish to prevent the tragedy that put me and Chibi here from repeating in this timeline, it's just I'm now taking the right approach."

Usagi gives a small chuckle.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I doubt that Lady Satsuki will share you naïve sentiment."

Sammy 64;  
"Is that the person who hired you?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"She's not my employer, she's my leader. While even WASP is just trying to use deterrence to sweep things under the rug Lady Satsuki is the only person in the whole damn world trying to put a stop to this Tyrranux nonsense."

Sammy 64;  
"And I suppose she has a backup plan if this little stunt goes south?"

Usagi says nothing, trying to keep her mouth shut. Sammy isn't having any of that as she grabs the meatball head by the hair and puts a fire arm to her neck.

Sammy 64;  
"Start fucking talking!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"..."

Chibiusa;  
"Just tell us, you've already lost this fight…."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"…we're going to recruit Maxine Jones into our little club, if Lady Satsuki can't rely on me or my associate then maybe she can rely on Max."

Sammy 64;  
"Oh fucking hell…."

* * *

The night sky is quite beautiful over the coastal area, the time is now 8:57 PM. After having picked Terry up from another dimension the three are now moving at a quick pace along a beaten dirt path far from any paved roads. Terry is still in his armored reptilian form, no doubt staying in this state to keep his strength up at acceptable levels. Close behind him are Sammy and Chibi, the latter of which is still uneasy about how he feels. He hasn't said a word to her since he learned about what was going on, she can't help but feel he's in a real bad mood now and she probably should have stayed behind. Taking notice Sammy decides to try and ease the tension however she can, she is now right next to Terry…

Sammy 64;  
"Say something Terry."

Terry Jones;  
"We can't doddle."

Sammy 64;  
"I know you're very concerned for Max but dammit you're not the only one who's had a bad day."

Terry Jones;  
"Can we please not talk about this now? Like you said earlier we got a serious problem."

And with that he picks up his pace leaving her behind. She returns by Chibi's side who is a bit emotionally worse for wear now.

Chibiusa;  
"Great, he probably wants to shove that broach I gave him right down my throat."

Sammy 64;  
"No of course not."

Chibiusa;  
"Well if he does I wouldn't blame him…"

Like a big sister Sammy then draws in Chibi, the little girl's cheek pressed against the side of Sammy's bosom, the sisterly warmth does put the little girl at ease.

Sammy 64;  
"Terry doesn't hate you. You were used by some sweet talking witch, he knows that. He's just very worried about his sister is all."

Chibiusa;  
"…I still can't believe she used me like that."

Terry is still a bit ahead of them, from behind it seems he has not even been listening but he has and he feels like a total cunt right now. But he can't think of that right now, he's got to get to Max as soon as possible.

Our heroes have been traveling along this dirt path for quite a while, Bangkok is about a few hours away now and the only sign of civilization to be seen is the massive aircraft carrier not too far ahead of them. Standing atop a rock they can see the carrier more clearly, every inch of it from its outer hull to its black top looks like pure technology almost to the point of being straight out of a sci-fi manga. Upon its hull is stylistic Japanese kanji that reads "Kill the Beast", no identification numbers or any other such markings are found on the vessel. There are several kinds of aircraft upon the black top, most prominent of all is a rather unique looking craft much like a space shuttle that looks like it was designed for flying faster than any other aircraft in existence can possibly fly.

Terry Jones;  
"Can you figure out how to fly that thing?"

Sammy 64;  
"I doubt I'll even need to hotwire that thing."

Terry Jones;  
"Great so all we need to do is figure out what that Usagi bitch wouldn't tell us."

Chibiusa;  
"Where your sister is?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yep."

And so they head forward, carefully approaching the vessel to avoid detection. Just simply jumping up or flying or whatnot would get them spotted in mere seconds, the only reasonable option is to silently swim up to the hull and climb up. Terry's claws provided the way up the otherwise unclimbable surface, with his tail he carries the girls close behind. Eventually they reach the top, they immediately find cover behind a close by aircraft, there doesn't seem to be any life on the black top but best not risk being in the opening anyway.

Terry Jones;  
"Where would we find a terminal you can hack into? Could we just use one of these aircraft's onboard computers or do we have to make our way to the bridge?"

Sammy 64;  
"We can try both see whichever actually-hey wait. Oh shit Chibi is gone!"

Terry Jones;  
"What?!"

* * *

Like any good vessel worth its weight this carrier has a kitchen, and it is here we see a familiar butler preparing a pot of tea. After he is finished he leaves the kitchen and heads down a corridor. As he is walking he stops, he can't help but feel there's someone behind him but no one is there. He continues onward down the corridor eventually approaching a big double door leading right into a rather elegantly designed lounge. There are no lights on save for a nearby collection of candles on a table, sitting beside this table a familiar young woman, the White Queen known as Satsuki Kiryuin. She has been sitting here waiting for her butler's signature tea, he proceeds to pour her a cup and she already takes a sip. It is very bitter, anyone else who drank this tea would probably spit it out, to her though it is the most delicious thing she will ever drink. She finishes the cup and places the cup back down and the bulter proceeds to pour another serving of tea.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You really need to work on your stealth."

There right behind her is Chibi brandishing a girly looking flintlock handgun right to the back of her head.

Chibiusa;  
"I ain't got the time for stealth."

The butler reaches for a weapon in his pocket, but then he gets a dose of what looks like pixie dust to his face knocking him out cold. Chibi had pulled out another smaller gun, obviously a tranquilizer device.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Thank you for not killing Mitsuzo."

Chibiusa;  
"You can thank me by telling me where Terry's sister is."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And why would I tell you that?"

Chibi squeezes the trigger slightly causing the gun to cock and lock.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"At least answer me this, why are you helping Terry?"

Chibiusa;  
"To prevent the tragedy that sent me here from repeating in this timeline."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Killing him will do the trick nicely."

Chibiusa;  
"No it won't, believe me it won't. Now where is she?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Constantinople."

Chibiusa;  
"….never heard of that place. Where is it?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You'll know when we get there, in the meantime you can stay in one of our guest accommodations down the brig. Ira?"

Chibi is then lifted into the air by a giant hand from behind, how the hell a big hulking guy like this Ira fellow managed to sneak up without making a sound is beyond me. But now he's got Chibi, he looks like he wants to put the little girl in a serious world of hurt.

Chibiusa;  
"LET ME GO YOU BIG APE!"

Ira Gamagori  
"Shall I take measures to prevent any escape attempts?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"So long as you don't harm a hair on her head…..too severely….."

The big guy just grinned.

Ira Gamagori;  
"As you wish Lady Satsuki."

And then in comes a fork lift right through the damn wall, its two giant prongs grazing the brute's sides and forcing him flying right into the White Queen. In the sudden sprinkling of absolute chaos Chibi is freed from the giant's grip and now flat on her ass, the giant and presumably the White Queen are now in the next room over with the forklift blocking the newly formed hole. Looking towards where the forklift came from you'd see Terry with his foot up in the air having just kicked that damn forklift like a mother fucking boss.

Terry Jones;  
"Don't doddle Chibi!"

Chibiusa;  
"O-Okay."

She gets back on her feet, reclaiming the gun she dropped she is now running towards Terry. On the other side of the room the forklift starts to budge. Both Terry and Chibi are already far from that one room, the two meet up with Sammy in one of the corridors leading to the upper decks.

Sammy 64;  
"That was too damn close!"

Terry Jones;  
"What the hell were you thinking?"

Chibiusa;  
"I was just trying to get some information."

Terry Jones;  
"You got yourself in serious trouble, they could have killed you if they wanted to!"

Chibiusa;  
"I just wanted to help."

Terry Jones;  
"I know….but dammit kid you shouldn't put yourself in trouble because of me. I mean if anything should happen to you…just…...fuck….I mean Trunks would have my ass if anything happened to you and…."

Chibiusa;  
"You were that worried?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Chibi just stood there in disbelief that Terry is saying any of this. She didn't even know how to respond other than to suddenly hug him, she was squeezing so tight it was like she was welded to his torso. Terry wrapped his arms around the kid patting her shoulder.

Chibiusa;  
"Thank you…."

Terry Jones;  
"You're most welcome. And I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

Chibiusa;  
"I'm sorry for earlier too."

Terry Jones;  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. And...and I'm not getting rid of that broach either."

Chibiusa;  
"Terry…."

Sammy 64;  
"I think I just got diabetes from this tender little moment :3"

There is a sudden sound of a woman's heel shoe giving off a rather deafening footstep. There is also a strange aura filling the hallway almost coming off like a divine light from heaven.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes just a sweet moment, I would find this touching if I wasn't already repulsed by this boy's very existence."

And there was the White Queen herself, looking as radiant as ever. Her trademark scowl is so intense in this moment that it would probably curdle dairy. Her sword rests in the sheath she holds to her side, if it could speak it would most likely be as anxious to cut down Terry by the neck as its master. The intent to kill is thick in the air, combat was unavoidable.

Terry Jones;  
"Sammy get Chibi out of here, go get that shuttle ready. I'll buy you guys some time."

Sammy 64;  
"Right, c'mon Chibi."

Sammy is already leading Chibi away from this soon to erupt powder keg.

Chibiusa;  
"Terry be careful!"

Terry Jones;  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

The two girls have already left going up the stairs to the upper decks, now stands Terry face to face with the White Queen. The tension is so thick the very oxygen they currently breathe might as well be pea soup.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No, you won't be fine, you'll be in hell."

Terry Jones;  
"Ooooh I'm so scared."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You will be."

The White Queen wastes no time going for the kill, for a human her speed is quite unreal. Already she has drawn her sword and goes for a downward slash and Terry had only seconds to catch it between his two palms. As he clamps down on the blade he pulls it over his head forcing her over him, from there he is one his back with both feet up against her stomach. The moment he releases the blade he then kicks the bitch right up into the ceiling, to follow up he then leaps straight upward and with both fists out. With his fists planted into her gut he takes her up the hard way, they punch right through about three ceilings before they end up outside. He then throws her onto the black top where she lands hard on her back, after landing Terry just stands there watching on as the lady picks herself up. She's a lot tougher than she looks but understandably she is having trouble getting up, most humans who go through three solid steel ceilings would probably be mulch.

Sammy 64;  
"Well that was quick!"

Terry turns around and sees Sammy and Chibi on a nearby railing platform above him.

Chibiusa;  
"So does this mean we can just leave now?"

Terry Jones;  
"You guys can, take off without me if you must!"

Sammy 64;  
"We're not gonna leave you here Terry!"

Terry Jones;  
"Then just get the shuttle ready! I gotta deal with her first!"

Sammy 64;  
"Okay, just don't take too long!"

The two girls continue onward leaving Terry to finish up things, speaking of which the White Queen is already up and already going in for another killing blow. Terry decides to counter her sword with a blade of his own, his arm reformatting into his usual biomass arm blade he spins around to counter the attack….

….but the very instant the two blades collide, her sword suddenly starts cutting through his own. To his shock and horror he finds his biomass arm blade being cleaved in two by this ordinary looking Japanese Katana. In a sudden panic he gives her a great big hard kick to her gut forcing her several feet away from him. The pain is near unbearable, literally a sensation like that of flesh and bone being eaten by a sulfuric acid. Trying his best to recover he forces his arm back to its original state, his arm is good as new yet the severe pain still lingers.

Terry Jones;  
"Christ what the fuck?!"

Looking on the White Queen seems quite pleased with the look of pain on her quarry's face.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"So, what killed my sister could indeed kill you….exactly what I was hoping for."

Terry Jones;  
"Meaning what?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Meaning I have in my hands your very Kryptonite."

Terry Jones;  
"…okay I'll bite, what's the sword made of?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"The last remaining fragments of the sword used by Perseus to decapitate a titan, the Gorgon Medusa."

And just as I'm sure you readers are in utter disbelief so is Terry.

Terry Jones;  
"No really what's the sword made of?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You doubt my words? I just cleaved your indestructible biomass arm in a single cut, I'm to understand no simple blade made by mortal hands can achieve such a feat correct? Matoi Ryuko was slain by Ichigo's sword, a weapon made of a divine providence that no mortal magic or science can truly replicate! The Tyrranux Core in her made her a near exact copy of you, her DNA changed to match yours, the only blessing to be had from her unjust death was the clue revealing your Achilles Heel! Any weapon or object forged by the Gods, blessed by some divine providence or just soaked in the blood of a titan will be your undoing. And by slaying the titan known as Medusa, the sword wielded by Perseus became such a weapon, even in fragments its power never faded, and now after much toil and struggle I now wield those once lost fragments! Reforged into this blade you see before you! The sword of Perseus has been reborn as my mighty Bakuzan!"

Terry Jones;  
"…alrighty then."

She brandishes her blade once more going right for him, but as her blade is about to hit its mark his body literally goes serpentine and swerves right out of the blade's wake. From there he continues to dodge every last swipe she makes, he could just as easily use his time stopping ability but that would just waste a lot of energy real fast, precious energy he is still recovering after the bullshit he's been through these past few hours. All he has to do here is make sure that this sword doesn't cut him, he is quite impressed that this human is very much able to keep the pressure on but overall he passes by her sword with little effort. Eventually he stops just dodging and starts applying a few small jabs and kicks to her limbs hoping to get her to finally stop swinging, she takes the blows in stride but regardless stops her assault.

Terry Jones;  
"Now that I know that sword is badass enough to fuck my shit up, I won't let you get so much as a scratch on me."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes, to get another hit on you I need to become more than human…..my own Tyrranux Core, Junketsu should take care of that problem nicely."

Terry Jones;  
"I'm sorry, your own WHAT?!"

And just like that Terry feels a rising force emitting from the White Queen, at first a small simmer but soon it erupts into a sudden blaze. And as her hair suddenly starts shooting straight up so too does a pillar of sparkling energy rising from the very ground she stood on, a literal barrier to keep her quarry from interfering with her transformation. There is an illuminating insignia of a dragon appearing on her back, it starts to extend to other parts of her body until she is completely enveloped in light. Her form becomes pure shining energy that soon starts to adapt a few new protruding features to its humanoid form. And then the light goes out, revealing the White Queen in a new form.

It was an armor much like Terry's own technological armor but in a shade of radiant ivory, it was an armor made for the female form and to Terry's immediate notice was a rather lewd piece of attire showing quite a lot of skin in the torso. Her legs and arms were fully clad in armor, she even had talon like fingers and toes. She had a small white lizard tail coming out of her tail bone, two dragonoid horns of ivory on the sides of her head point upwards like some form of antennae. And then there were two massive curved blades rising from her shoulders, they almost looked like angelic wings forever raised straight upward. And along her shoulder line were two giant slanted eyes, both technological and demonic in design, they glared at Terry with a most malicious killing intent. And yet even as she bares this armor she is still human in appearance, no reptilian features or different colored skin or anything. Terry cannot help but feel a little jealous that her transformed state lets her keep her human face.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Magnificent isn't it? I bet to you it's like looking into a mirror."

Terry Jones;  
"No it's like looking at a common cold waiting to happen."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Hmph, yes well I would cover up a little more but then I'd probably lose myself. I have found the more armor I create the less human I become. Your cursed blood now runs through my own veins as it did Ryuko's veins, much as it turned her it will one day turn me into a blood crazed beast with no shred of humanity left, such is the curse of the Tyrranux Core."

Terry Jones;  
"And yet you're still willing to use it."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What else can I do but use it? If I'm to see you die I will use any and all tools at my disposal."

Terry Jones;  
"And if you do manage to kill me? What then? You gonna do something stupid like end your own life?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Perhaps, maybe you and I can just go to hell together?"

Her assault then begins anew, her blade now surging with additional power from her armor goes right for his neck. The boost in speed her newfound armored form provides is apparent and he barely dodges the incoming blade by a hair. Dodging that swipe has him bent over so far backwards his head is about twelve inches off the ground, hoping to take advantage the White Queen immediately makes a 360 spin. She then makes a downward swipe, her blade once more going for Terry's neck. It does not hit the mark, Terry has managed to cover his neck with just his forearm and now her Bakuzan is clashing with pure energy taking a curved blade shape, this blade of energy is literally held by a strange holding rig protruding from Terry's forearm. The heat from this blade is so thick and intense that the spot of Bakuzan's edge directly clashing with it is already glowing a bright red.

Terry Jones;  
"Well well, I am able to counter this blade with pure energy. Fancy that."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You had this kind of weapon this whole time?"

Terry Jones;  
"Nope, just made it up on the spot. Gonna have to think of a name for it later…"

His arm muscles tense up, gathering enough torque to force the Bakuzan away from his neck, the kinetic force sends her sword flying right out of the White Queen's hand high into the air. It also sent her staggering back a bit allowing Terry to literally plant one foot onto her face and use her as a spring board. Leaping high into the air he is able to grab hold of the airborne sword, as he is in the air he can see the entire ship. Up in the air he can better hear the sound of gunfire.

At the far end he can see Sammy and Chibi on the railway platform heading towards the shuttle. They are held up by the blind man. The big guy is not too far from them. They are both unloading enough rounds to pulverize a car like tin foil but with his one weapon he can swat away each and every bullet. They try to get passed him with whatever maneuver they can but he just counters them, sending them back away from the shuttle. They are so close but this literal wall has them dead in their tracks, they aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Ira Gamagori  
"Hey Uzu, when are you gonna stop playing around and end this?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"When they stop trying to be nice and give me everything they got."

Ira Gamagori;  
"Oh dammit Uzu!"

Sammy 64;  
"We have no reason to use our full strength against a mere goomba."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"You mean besides the fact I have keen enough senses to counter your every move? At least make this fun for me."

Sammy 64;  
"Oh great another asshole who likes fighting a lot."

Chibiusa;  
"We don't have time for this!"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Well too bad, you're not going to get to that shuttle. Might as well make yourself comfortable."

The blind man has quite a shit eating smirk on his face as he talks, but then his face shows sudden concern as the sound of a Japanese sword reaches his ears. His sense pick up on every last particle of oxygen being brushed against the metal of the sword, in his mind he can picture its exact shape identifying it as the Bakuzan.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"The Hell?"

He then swerves his neck to the side just as the sword is about to impale his head, it misses the mark but manages to get one little scratch on his cheek, he barely even feels it. The bullet that grazes the side of his neck does more to get him to falter.

It seems Sammy also noticed the incoming sword, neither her reflexes or dumb luck failed her as her finger shot off a bullet right at the blind man. With that opening she grabs Chibi's hand and the two quickly dash passed the blind man, she gives him a heavy kick to his leg for good measure

Uzu Samageyama;  
"GYAH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Ira Gamagori;  
"Not so fast you little rodents!"

The big guy then leaps up grabbing hold of the railing platform, he's just about to pull himself up to intercept the two girls when Sammy then picks up Chibi, leaps over the rail and shoves both feet down onto the big guy's face.

Sammy 64;  
"Sit boy!"

As she leaps upward the big guy drops right down out cold from the sudden heavy blow to the head. She then lands right onto the outer hull of the shuttle, still carrying Chibi she makes a mad dash across the top looking for an entry point. All the while Terry is now looking on from atop one of the carrier's radio towers. Seeing that the two are entering the shuttle he can sigh in relieve.

Terry Jones;  
"Okay then, just gotta go meet up with them and get out of here."

He suddenly hears a faint humming sound, like some sort of energy weapon charging up and ready to fire. The very moment he looks to see what that sound is he immediately leaps out of the way as a great big blue burst of laser death shoots right at him, the radio tower is erased from existence right down to the atom. As he is in the air he suddenly feels a machine like tendril grab his leg and pull him right down and hard into the solid lower deck. He picks himself back up and sees the White Queen approaching, both her shoulder protrusions in two different forms altogether, one a monstrous mechanical grapple claw and the other some sort of alien laser cannon. As she gets closer the armor protrusions revert back to their base shape.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You cheeky little shit."

Terry Jones;  
"Well at least I didn't try to cut you with your own sword."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"In any case you're not leaving this ship. You still have unfinished business."

Terry Jones;  
"I don't care about your bitter revenge. I did not kill this Matoi Ryuko no matter how much you wish I did. You and Ichigo really need to let this shit go."

Those words more than get under the White Queen's skin, there is a faint glimmer of pure rage in her eyes, for a brief moment it looked like the primal side of the Tyrranux Core reared its ugly head. But with a deep breath she brought herself back, raising her arm up with her hand wide open, an electrical surge of energy is seen emitting from her palm. And just like that in comes the Bakuzan flying through the air out of nowhere, returning to its master's hand.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Don't talk like you know my pain. Ichigo might have had it worse but I suffer just as much. I never even got to meet Ryuko, when I was a little girl I saw my mother use my infant sister as a test subject then immediately discard her when she died. But then months ago I learn she was alive for all those years. All this time my sister was out there, alone just like I was! If only I knew she was alive, I could have saved her, I could have had my sister back! I could have had my family back! But she's gone….for Ichigo he lost a lover….for me, she might as well have truly died an infant!"

Terry Jones;  
"…I'm sorry…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..it doesn't matter. In the end your existence is a fucking cancer on this planet, even people you've never met suffer because of the power you wield. It would be better if you just fade away!"

Terry Jones;  
"My death will change nothing y'know."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We'll see about that. I only wish Ichigo was here to see your end."

There is a massive bang echoing from out of nowhere like the sound of a cannon firing. Terry looks to see what it was and there high above atop the carrier's highest point he sees a portal to another plane of existence. And from out this portal steps Ichigo brandishing a magical gun, the same kind of gun that Chibi used in fact, by his side is Orihime. The false angel of death had finally arrived on the scene, the look on his face shows that he's still quite consumed with vengeful rage.

Terry Jones;  
"Speak of the goddamn devil-_-."


	8. Ripple Effect

**Ripple Effect**

* * *

With the time at 10:06 PM we are at last approaching the close of the fifth of July, 2064 A.D. And considering how this day has been going and is going even now it might as well be proclaimed a new national holiday….Fuck Terry Jones Day. And boy howdy is he really feeling the love this first year. With the false angel of death now on the scene Terry is truly outgunned and outnumbered. Practically getting out of their sight was an absolute must. Pity they now stand right on top of the shuttle expecting him to approach it.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"How much longer are you gonna keep us waiting?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We have all the time in the world Little Terry! I've waited this long to avenge Ryuko, an hour or so more won't hurt!"

Terry is right next to one of the other aircraft, he is doing everything he can to keep from being seen or sensed.

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah we'll see about that."

Ichigo Kurosaki  
"I can just sense him like before and we can end this."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Let's just let him come to us, I wanna see if he has the balls to face us head on for the sake of his friends."

And just like that one of the smaller aircraft is suddenly bucked into the air right towards the two, they merely cut it to pieces. Amidst the airborne scatter of destroyed plane parts now all around them they then catch a glimpse of Terry right in front of them just as he shoves both fists forward, at once there are two massive shotgun bursts of energy hitting them hard enough off the shuttle. The sudden jolt is painful but they are ultimately unscathed, they immediately recover and now dash towards the inner part of the black top, there is no sign of Terry anywhere. It is dead silent, all they can hear is the ocean on all sides of the vessel.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Now can I just sense him? This has gone on long enough."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Patients Ichigo, good things come to those who wait."

And just as she says that they both suddenly sense something above. They look up to see one of the bigger aircraft falling from the sky, it turns out that Terry is literally suplexing that craft right on top of those two sons of bitches. With their swords aimed up towards the sky they just take that craft head on, as it hits it splits apart right down the middle and debris starts pouring out of its innards all around Ichigo and Satsuki. As this happens, it feels as if time itself is slowing to a crawl.

Time is frozen, no longer taking any more chances Terry finally resorts to his ace in the hole. He appears right behind them, with the plane suplex being a success they are now wide open, he turns his attention to the White Queen. His heart rate soon starts to go faster as he keeps his hold, giving himself enough time to charge up energy into his fist. He then goes right for the White Queen with his fist primed, he has no intention of killing her but he's going to end this squabble. But as his fist is about to hit the back of her head full on, she moves. Before Terry could even realize what was happening, she had already dodged his strike and delivered a great slash across his chest. He is consumed with a searing pain, the pain is so great it breaks his own hold on time and space.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And time resumes!"

Time does in fact resume, and as the natural flow of time is restored he suddenly feels a sharp edge pierce his shoulder. All at once he is forced right into a wall.

Terry Jones;  
"GYAAAAAAAGH!"

And now here he is, up against a wall and with the very sword of this false angel of death embedded in his shoulder. It is literally a red hot poker, it feels like the very cutting edge was covered in corrosive searing acid. Strange enough he didn't feel this sensation before, against his human form it was no different than any other weapon, but in his full reptilian form he now fully understands what the White Queen meant by "Achilles Heel". He cannot help but let out a most deafening cry of sheer anguish and suffering. It reaches all the way to the inside of the shuttle's cockpit.

Chibiusa;  
"We gotta get out there and help him!"

Sammy 64;  
"I know! But he said…."

Chibiusa;  
"TO HELL WITH WHAT TERRY SAID! We can't just leave him here! Hell you care about him moreso than the rest of us do! Why aren't you already out there?"

Sammy 64;  
"Because I'm the only one that can reprogram this shuttle and prep it for launch…"

Chibiusa;  
"Forget this shuttle! We're not leaving without Terry anyway so let's just get out there!"

But as she says that, Terry's screams of agony suddenly form coherent words. He could indeed hear all that the girls are saying even from so far away.

Terry Jones;  
"NO! JUST GO!"

Sammy 64;  
"What?! No!"

Terry Jones;  
"GET OUT OF HERE! GO TO MAX! MAKE SURE SHE'S SAFE!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh whatever."

In responding to Terry's cries Ichigo dislodges the kid from the wall and with a swing of his sword sends the brat right onto the ground. Now he is on his back helpless and bleeding, even coughing up blood all over his own face as he can't even breathe. The two attackers now circle like vultures around him.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So what you can control time as well?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Not at all, it just seems that with his power now a part of me I'm immune to that little trick of his, this Tyrranux Core is much more handy than I thought."

Satsuki moves in close brandishing her blade ready to finish off the helpless lizard boy.

Terry Jones;  
"…..wait…."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What's the matter fucker?"

Terry Jones;  
"I just….*COUGH*….have a question is all…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And what question would that be?"

Terry Jones;  
"You keep going on about how you're doing all this for your sister *COUGH* I trust that means you respect family?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Meaning what?"

Terry Jones;  
"….you…..you kill me….*COUGH*….you'll have no reason to go after her…..right?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Are you pleading for mercy?"

Terry Jones;  
"Not for myself…..just for my sister…..and my friends!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"You got a lot of fucking nerve asking that of Lady Satsuki!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No…..he's right, we have no reason to go after his family or friends now that we have everything we want…..almost…."

Terry Jones;  
"….what are you talking about?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I named this little organization 'Kill the Beast' for obvious reasons, and yet as I have the Beast here he is all but sleeping."

Terry Jones;  
"Oh not this shit….again…."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"You're not seriously saying we should wait and let him recover his strength so he can transform fully are you?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It's just a shame is all, I set out to kill this boy's true self but it looks like I'll never get to see the true face of Ryuko's murderer."

Son Goku;  
"Terry finally letting the Beast out is the last thing you idiots want!"

Oh my, could it be? Standing heroically on the far end of the black top? That masculine build, that red uniform, those greenish blue eyes and that hair like golden fire! It is! It really is him! The mighty warrior Goku has finally arrived, you can practically hear the triumphant theme music playing!

Son Goku;  
"Hell my buddy Trunks just wouldn't shut up about the Beast within Terry, how it's pretty much a walking apocalypse and shit! That's why I'm stepping in!"

And then suddenly he vanishes, his speed is unreal. Before the two sword wielding foes could even follow Goku has already moved Terry away from them.

Terry Jones;  
"Well shit…..you've been gone for a while."

Son Goku;  
"Well the Hedgehog suddenly woke up while I was flying him to WASP, made the trip longer than need be. But enough about that what's this shindig you got going here?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well the ice queen over there threw me a going away party…..she's even got a party for my sister Max…..and I can't be late for it."

Son Goku;  
"Alright then, get going. I'll keep these guys off your tail."

Terry Jones;  
"Are you sure? I don't recall asking for you *COUGH* to get yourself involved in this nonsense."

Sammy 64;  
"You didn't ask any of us Terry but here we are."

And there is Sammy, already picking up Terry's busted ass up off the ground. She now has him up with his arm over her shoulders.

Sammy 64;  
"Now let's go get Max."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Where do you think you're going?"

Satsuki is already right next to Sammy and Terry, her Bakuzan raised high and ready to come down like a hammer of retribution.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We just came to a little agreement did we not?"

She makes her killing stroke, there seems no escape…..but then Goku appears in front of the White Queen immediately blocking the Bakuzan's cutting edge with his bare fist. As it touches there is a sudden golden sparkling flash from his very fingers. Before Satsuki can even contemplate what it could be she is then given a sharp blow right to the forehead by Goku's other hand.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Satsuki!"

Ichigo goes to his partner's aid but as he takes a swing his sword is met with Goku's leg, the same spark is given off. Then with a single ball of energy Goku forces his foe back leaving him open for a rush attack, in an instant Goku's two fists suddenly become twenty.

Son Goku;  
 **"** **OraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraORAAAAA!"**

In an instant Ichigo is given a full flurry of lightning fast punches all over his face and torso. And as the fool is dazed Goku winds up for one big solid hit. And then Satsuki grabs hold of his arm, her grip iron tight as she gets ready to chop off Goku's arm….the same arm Goku then forces forward with all his might literally pulling the White Queen along for the ride, she ends up being used as a big bludgeoning object, her continued iron gripping fingers on Goku's arm ensure she is repeatedly bashed into Ichigo again and again and again until she finally lets go. The two are sent tumbling along the ground for a little bit until they bounce back up onto their feet. And there they are in a two against one standoff, all the while a still injured Terry is finally carried into the shuttle by Sammy. The two enter from the side door and it immediately shuts.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Curious, why are you now fighting on behalf of the very same Beast you yourself first sought to destroy?"

Son Goku;  
"Simply put he pointed out how full of shit I was. My excuse was I wanted to fight a strong opponent to really test my skills, I trust you guys have an excuse that's a bit more noble?"

And if you could possibly just keep it short this time that would be great, I think the readers are getting tired of hearing the same motives explained in excruciating detail.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You see this power I possess do you not?"

Son Goku;  
"I notice you look like Terry does yes."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"This is an evil weapon my cunt mother made using the genetic material of Tyrranux. My sister Ryuko Matoi had this same weapon embedded into her body and it turned her into a monster. And I never got to even meet my sister, as you can imagine I want to kill the little monster very hard."

Gracias Senorita.

Son Goku;  
"And what about you My Chemical Romance? What's your deal?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..I dated her sister, I was also the one who had to put her down when she went feral."

Son Goku;  
"Awkward…but in the end it doesn't matter your reason, I cannot let you get to Terry, he's been through enough already. We all have. With how meaningless this fight is what's say we all just call it a day and go home?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"How about no golden boy? We still have business with that little fucker."

And just like that, the White Queen's shoulder wing armor reformats instantly becoming two massive energy cannons.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And you're in our way!"

She immediately starts unleashing a hellish storm of energy bolts, they spread out far and head right for Goku. He clenches his fist priming them for retaliation, as each bolt of laser death is about to hit its mark he literally punches it away. His two fists become near thirty as he counters the continued assault of energy bullets. And then Satsuki stops firing, her cannons return to their original shoulder wing shape, she then gives a sly smirk as Goku suddenly realizes there's one missing.

Son Goku;  
"Where's emo guy?"

And before Goku even has time to react he is hit by a sudden incoming plane compliments of Mr. Kurosaki. Upon impact, Goku's body literally goes right through the metal husk like a knife through butter, his vision is blocked by the metal debris going along both sides of him. By the time the entire plane's two halves finally pass him by completely he sees the two foes before him. Ichigo on one side, Satsuki on the other, their blades coming in to meet together like a pair of scissors, their union would cut Goku's head clean off…..but as the two blades were to meet, Goku took a deep breath. With index and middle fingers of both hands he saved himself from decapitation.

Son Goku;  
"About several hours ago I encountered a man who before my very eyes evolved for the first time to a higher level of power than he originally possessed. In a single moment he was my equal, we were literally equal in power and had we fought there would be no clear winner…..and yet I simply knocked him out cold in a single blow. Do you wanna know how?"

The two warriors try desperately to pull their blades free but Goku's hold is literally like high powered magnets

Son Goku;  
"The same way I'm now overpowering your blades right now. You are just as strong as I am, perhaps even more so, but as you got a unique advantage over Terry I happen to have a unique advantage of my own. The same advantage I used to knock out a Super Saiyan just like myself in one shot!"

With a flick of his wrist he flings both swords back nearly causing Ichigo's and Satsuki's arm to just break from the sudden whiplash. Surprisingly the White Queen weathered that whiplash better than expected, already she was going in for another killing stroke. But Goku is ready for her, easily deflecting this next attack effortlessly before then getting in close to her, he takes a deep breath before then jabbing his two fingers right below one of Satsuki's breasts. Upon his touch she feels a sudden sensation in her rib that surges around to her back until reaching the secondary brain housing her Tyrranux Core's consciousness. In her head she hears the wild scream of her Tyrranux Core, in a brief moment she convulses like crazy until Ichigo grabs hold of her. He holds her close and steady hoping to rid her of the convulsions, her body finally calms down. With that Ichigo then grabs onto his sword firmly and proceeds to pour his fury into the blade.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
 **"** **The Word of the Lord! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

And just like that a wave of pitch black is formed, a crescent slash that gives off the sound of wailing souls in agony. Just looking at it you could tell that to touch it would be to embrace death, it came right at Goku at literally horrifying pace. This slash of death should have killed Goku…but for some reason he's able to outright grab that death wave with his bare hands, said bare hands are enveloped in a golden glow flaring like literal fire. The mighty hero is forced back a bit but with a steady footing he ultimately stopped that wave of death in its tracks.

Son Goku;  
"Long ago I was just some kid who barely got by using my thick head and raw strength to defeat evil, but eventually I crossed paths with one who showed me a power I once could not even comprehend. It is because of this power that I am the man standing before you, this power has even allowed me to unlock a dormant genetic heritage I never knew of before, the strength of a Super Saiyan!"

With his hands still flaring with that power he then hurls that death wave away straight into the air where it explodes into blackened rage high above. As both Ichigo and Satsuki look on they see the man before them start to glow with an aura of golden flame, the White Queen looks slightly ruffled but it is Ichigo that suddenly has an icy chill running down his spine.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Don't you dare be afraid Kurosaki!"

Ichigo is taken back by her words.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I know you are afraid but by letting that fear hold you back you bring shame to Ryuko's memory! Stand firm and draw your blade against the dragon, stand firm no matter how much the brimstone fills your lungs!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….right!"

Son Goku;  
"Do not be so hard on him, he's feeling the same chill I felt when I first saw this power overpower my own strength! A rare power that only a lucky few can have the privilege to wield! This is the power of only the most purest of burning hearts, the power of the sun within us all! The ripple beyond even a Super Saiyan! This is Hamon!"

This mighty declaration is like the literal roar of a mighty lion, but it does nothing to keep the two swords from rising up to form a diagonal cross. The two blades start to surge with clashing energies, one a faintly rainbow white, the other purest black. As the two powers continue to collide a new light begins to form of a shimmering silver. Sensing what is to come Goku stands firm with his hands cupped and gathering power within his very palms. All the while you can hear the shuttle engines finally hitting all cylinders, its slow crawl soon picked up speed and all at once it was already on the edge of the massive vessel just a few feet from being airborne.

Son Goku;  
 **"** **Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"**

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
 **"** **The Gospel of the Lord! GESTUGA TENSHOU! PRAISE TO YOU LORD JESUS CHRIST!"**

Son Goko;  
 **"** **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
 **"** **Tyrranux Core Synchronize! JUNKETSU!"**

Son Goku;  
 **"** **Meeeeeeeeeeey!"**

Ichigo Kurosaki & Satsuki Kiryuin;  
 **"** **FEEL THE PAIN AND SORROW, THE EMPTINESS IN OUR HEARTS, FEEL RYUKO'S WRATH BEYOND THE GRAVE….RIDING UPON THIS SILVER CHARIOT!"**

They force their swords forward in unison, the diagonal cross of their blades unleashing a massive silver X made of pure death. It is about to hit Goku dead center no doubt taking him out and the shuttle soon after.

Son Goku;  
 **"** **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

All at once there was great flash, an explosion of searing shimmering gold with a flash of blue in its very center, from a distance you can see a wave going across the entire vessel shooting out into the horizon. Caught in the blast were the two sword wielding warriors now using their very will to keep that silver X steady, using it as a shield against the fury now trying to engulf them. But eventually the X broke apart into dust and the two found themselves with only their bare blades to weather this storm. The two swords could only cut right through the center for so long before both blades started to literally crack under the pressure. They had lost this clash. The idea of losing their swords was horrifying to them, so much so that they stopped using them to fight and holding each other's hand embraced the wave together…..it sent them right into the ocean waters with much wear and tear. The wave then died out as quickly as it first appeared. After a few moments of being submerged in those salty waters they frantically emerge gasping for air, they look up and see the shuttle flying away. It's already so far away it literally looks like it's vanishing into thin air. On top of the vessel Goku watches on with a smile on his face.

Son Goku;  
"Godspeed Terry."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"No…goddammit…..that's twice we fucking had him…"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"….this isn't over Kurosaki. Ryuko will be avenged…."

* * *

Terry is once more bed ridden, resting on one of the recliner pilot seats as both Chibi and Sammy use whatever macic or science they can to heal his wounds, because of the blades that caused them they are not recovering instantly like they normally would. In any case it looks like he'll be just fine.

Terry jones;  
"You're kidding me, she really told you Constantinople?"

Chibiusa;  
"That's all she was willing to tell me, I've certainly never heard of this place."

Terry Jones;  
"That's because around the tenth century its name was changed to Istanbul, the largest city in Turkey."

Chibiusa;  
"Say what?"

Terry Jones;  
"She told you exactly where Max is, she just decided to try and throw us off even while telling the truth. Stuck up bitch."

Chibusa;  
"Why that son of a…"

Sammy 64;  
"Well okay then we now have our heading. Just gotta make a slight adjustment to the trajectory…"

The shuttle is already moving above the water at speeds beyond anything that any other vehicle can possibly make, it moves so fast that they soon come across another coastal area clear at the tail end the Thailand. As the craft approaches this land it makes a gradual turn towards its starboard side.

Chibiusa;  
"Kind of weird that a city that's been around for centuries had to change its name."

Terry Jones;  
"Well even New York was once New Amsterdam."

Chibiusa;  
"Why did they change it?"

Terry Jones;  
"Dunno, I guess they just liked it better that way."

* * *

In about an hour from now it will finally be the sixth of July 2064 AD. We find ourselves in a very dark alleyway, there on some crate there is a boy sleeping. He looks about fourteen, his face is rather feminine in build as is his overall build. He has white skin and brown spiky hair, he wears a black hoody with short sleeves and appears to be in a blue jumpsuit that….well….brings out his more feminine curves. And then there are the big yellow shoes, the kind of footware you'd sooner expect on Mickey Mouse or some shit. And as he sleeps he clutches what looks like a giant silver key. This kid seems so peaceful…..and then in approaches another kid. Around the same age, also rather feminine in build and looks. He has silver hair and a slightly darker shade of peach skin. He wears purple pants, more normal looking shows and a white jacket, he has his right arm fitted inside his jacket like it was some kind of arm sling. His arm doesn't seem to be broken.

Riku Wesker;  
"Alright Sora you lazy bum, wake up."

The silver haired kid then flicks the spiky haired boy in the forehead instantly waking him up.

Sora Valentine;  
"Ow! Is that you Riku?

Riku Wesker;  
"No it's Santa Christ. Get your ass up we gotta go."

Sora Valentine;  
"Why what gives?"

And with that the silver haired boy holds up a smart phone right in front of the drowsy boy's face, upon its LCD display is a text message that reads _"_ _Lady Satsuki - It's Time my little Rook and Bishop, time for you to go get the Girl!"_.

Riku Wesker;  
"It's time for our date with Terry's really hot sister."


	9. Red Rook

**Red Rook**

* * *

It is now the sixth of July, 2064 A.D. and the time is 12:30 A.M. We find ourselves in Constantinople or at least we would if this were medieval times, in this modern day and age it goes by the name Istanbul. A massive city sometimes known just as much for its Turkish Delight stores as it is for its historical significance, there is little doubt that this city would have enough stores of the confectionary treat to rival the amount of Starbucks coffee shops also found in the city. And the delights in this city must be some damn tasty treats, the best you'll ever find on this planet, why else would there be a whole store on some street corner completely in ruins and all but cleaned out of its stock? It looks like the aftermath of a damn terrorist attack, so much so that it's garnered the attention of nearby citizens scurrying out of their nearby apartments wondering what the fuck happened. Even a few heavily armored operatives of WASP's Istanbul division have arrived on the scene.

WASP Bumblebee A;  
 _"_ _Ummmm should we call this in to HQ?"_

And of course as the one operative says that another finds her feet are just uneven of each other enough to indicate that something made a noticeable dent in the street itself. Oh look at that, a human footprint the size of small car, the exact shape suggest whatever made this is wearing shoes. And of course there's a whole line of them leading down the street and around another turn.

WASP Bumblebee B;  
 _"_ _This is unit B7 to HQ we got evidence of a giant humanoid in the city. No clear visual on the target at this time be on the lookout."_

* * *

Jack Chaos;  
"Roger that B7, continue your patrol until further orders."

And here we find two familiar fellows among a whole collective of gun toting armored troopers all being cloaked by some advanced light refraction covers rendering them near invisible, from the looks of it you can only see these troopers when in close proximity. The whole gang is spaced out across what turns out to be a very elaborate and very beautiful looking Turkish palace, it has all the stops including an extravagant garden and several statues of exotic animals all over the joint. Such fancy digs seem too good to be true.

Striedge;  
"I knew we shouldn't have brought Max here."

Jack Chaos;  
"We don't even know if we're under attack."

Striedge;  
"Dude just saying we could have gone with this Sir Integra chick to wherever she went."

Jack Chaos;  
"Sir Integra's orders, she stated she did not want Max anywhere near whatever she has holding up in London."

Striedge;  
"Well at the very least we could have gotten a less easy to find spot than this phony balony 'historical landmark', I'm surprised this place hasn't already been figured out already. Or is that just our luck?"

Jack Chaos;  
"Dammit Striedge will you wait until after we know what's going on before you decide to get your panties in a twist?"

WASP Bumblebee;  
 _"_ _SIR! VISUAL ON NEARBY BOGEY AT SIX O' CLOCK!"_

And what a visual it is. As all the troopers go into high alert they get a full glimpse of a shadowy figure standing about ten stories tall. As he finally steps into some nearby light his features become more identifiable. He was a slightly obese fellow with a small head and even smaller feet. He is garbed in commoner rags of the European Renaissance Age with blue socks within brown sandals. He has a messy mop of red hair atop his head, his face is perhaps the least threatening mug you could ever find on a giant with baby blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a chubby pink nose. His hands look big enough to total a building with just a mere finger and it looks like he still has quite a bit of Turkish Delight on his fingers as he does around his lips. As he makes his approach towards the palace where he becomes more clear to see the many troopers cannot help but find him "not of this world", in fact he looks like an entity that leaped right off the colored pages of a modern storybook.

Striedge;  
"You gotta to be shitting me."

WASP Bumblebee;  
 _"_ _What are your orders sir?!"_

Jack Chaos;  
"Stay frosty dammit we don't know if that's even a hostile do not engage!"

Striedge;  
"You're kidding right? You know who that is, why wouldn't he be a hostile?"

Jack Chaos;  
"Because there is no way in hell that a cartoon character is even standing here on this plane of goddamn existence right in front of us!"

Willie the Giant;  
"Feee-Fi-Fo-Fum! Heee-Hi-Ho-Hum! I'm the most amazing guy, a most amazing guy am I! Feee-Fi-Fo-Fum! Heee-Hi-Ho-Hum! I'm the stuff I'm telling you and I'll tell you what I can do! I can change myself into an elf, fly up real high like a birdy! I can disappear into atmosphere…."

And just like that he suddenly phased into nothingness, a rather sudden and alarming display of power that has the troopers on even more edge than before.

Jack Chaos;  
"Striedge go get Max out of here."

Striedge;  
"Finally."

And with that Striedge is already moving fast into the palace and out of view. Jack then turns back towards the view of the city….only to be greeted by the giant standing right on top of the palace.

Willie the Giant;  
"Peekaboo!"

Jack Chaos;  
"GEEEZUS!"

And like that Jack and all the soldiers brandish their weapons right at the giant, the sudden jolt could have sent everyone into a mad panic.

Willie the Giant;  
"I can do all that and so much more 'Cuz I know the magic wordies! Fi-fo-fe-foy-fe-fe-fe-fe…fifi? I don't know no fifi!"

Jack Chaos;  
"Oh to hell with this-HEY YOU!"

Willie the Giant;  
"Huh? Who me?"

Jack Chaos;  
"Yeah you! What's your business here?"

Willie the Giant;  
"Oh well I was just looking for uhhh, well, a dame. A very pretty little dame."

Jack Chaos;  
"There's a strip club down the street, have fun!"

Willie the Giant;  
"No way! The dame I'm looking for is a very classy young lady, she's got blond short hair and puffy lips. Her skin is white as snow."

Jack Chaos;  
"There is no one here who looks like that!"

Willie the Giant;  
"I think she even has a little brother who can turn into a scary dragon creature with pretty butterfly wings."

Jack Chaos;  
"I've heard enough big boy!"

Willie the Giant;  
"Can you just go in there and tell her to come out? She really needs to come with me now!"

Jack Chaos;  
"If you don't leave right now you will be classified as a maverick and be treated as such!"

Willie the Giant;  
"Dooooowwww I got no time to filly-dilly dally! Get out of my way!"

And with that the big lug goes right for Jack, the cyborg responds in kind with a good solid energy surging punch from his robotic right hook. It is such a powerful hit is sends the giant's arm shooting backwards almost like it's gonna dislocate at the shoulder.

Willie the Giant;  
"YEEEEOW THAT SMARTS! Why do you have to be so mean to poor ol' Willie?"

Jack Chaos;  
"That was a warning shot Fatzilla! The last warning you're gonna get!"

Willie the Giant;  
"Doooowwww now you gone and made me steaming mad! Now I'm gonna hafta' get real nasty with ya'!"

Jack Chaos;  
"Have it your way! ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!"

And just like that all the armored troopers start unloading on the giant, but as their bullets made contact they don't even seem to phase this seemingly ethereal being.

Willie the Giant;  
"Do-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hehehehehehe cut it out that tickles!"

And with that Jack leaps into the air from the balcony and straight onto the ground, he charges towards the giant with his robotic fist primed once more. The giant tries to step on him but he merely sends his fist straight into the giant's foot sending the brute falling backwards right through the front palace gate.

* * *

Whilst this is all going on, Striedge and Max are already driving out through an underground tunnel leading from the palace. The vehicle of choice being some kind of military class SUV, it is quite light on its feet for a vehicle of its girth. As Striedge is taking the wheel Max is in the back seat shuffling through all the weapon cases they managed to shove into this vehicle before they made off. Now she is loading up whatever she can carry, chances are she'll need the small artillery sooner than she expects.

Max Jones;  
"I knew that phony balony palace was not all it was cracked up to be."

Striedge;  
"I know right?"

Max Jones;  
"So just what's the escape plan?"

Striedge;  
"We just drive like mad to the nearest airport and get you to a WASP facility that isn't easily compromised."

Max Jones;  
"We got any recommendations?"

Striedge;  
"Well I would just take you to London if that Sir Integra lady would even allow it."

They make a sharp turn and find themselves on a road underneath a suspended highway bridge.

Max Jones;  
"So what are we just gonna go to the nearest WASP facility we can find?"

Striedge;  
"Ain't got much choice I'm afraid."

Max Jones;  
"Just our luck. And of course this is only happening because Terry is my brother."

Max has a very melancholy face, as he's driving Striedge looks behind him towards Max.

Striedge;  
"I know how you feel but that's just how the cards were dealt. It's gonna be alright."

Max Jones;  
"I….I know, it's just that-HOLY SHIT!"

And suddenly there's a hyena on the hood of the SUV, a rather fugly looking beast with a bad case of lazy eyes. And strangely enough he also looks like an entity "not of the world", one that happens to have a human voice of which to laugh like a complete doofus with.

Striedge;  
"HUH?! HEY GET OFF YOU MUTT!"

And it turns out this hyena had a buddy, a lion that saw fit to smash through the passenger side window and rip off the door. Another strange entity this dark brown lion had a black mane and a distinct scar across its left eye.

Striedge;  
"JESUS CHRIST A FUCKING LION! GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

They both bail out of the vehicle, as it drives out of control the lion leaps after them and makes pursuit,

Max Jones;  
"Why are we running from a lion exactly?!"

Striedge;  
"That's no ordinary lion! Might have acid breath or some shit!"

In any case the lion is soon joined by a whole swarm of rabid hyenas, our heroes will be up to their elbows in flesh eating beasts if they don't make it to the passing passenger train up ahead. Wrapping his arm around Max's waist Striedge puts his all into one big jump onto the train, with a few swipes of his energy blade he cuts an entry hole through one of the cars. There are no other passengers aboard this particular car.

Max Jones;  
"Did we lose them?"

Striedge;  
"At the speed this train is going I sure hope so."

But it seems he spoke too soon as the same lion then suddenly starts breaking down the car's back door.

Max Jones;  
"What the fuck?!"

Striedge;  
"I really hate animals! C'mon!"

The two head to the front of the car, by the time they open the door in busts the lion headed right for them at berserk speak. In a spur of the moment Striedge forces Max into the next car and shuts the door, with her safe he can cut loose fighting off this damn lion. With a pair of his energy blade nun chucks in hand he faces the beast, the animal's teeth ridden mouth held back by the nun chucks chain pressing up against the cheeks.

Striedge;  
"Always wanted to put lion tamer on my resume!"

Max is in the other car looking through the door window, watching as Striedge has his hands full wrestling this lion.

Max Jones;  
"Hold on Jerry I'm coming!"

Striedge;  
"No just stay there!"

But then just like that there is a sudden black wave appearing in the glass, the sound of a blade slicing through metal at a subatomic level rings through the air…..and as Max is wondering what's going on she notices that the car with Striedge is now disconnected.

Max Jones;  
"JERRY!"

As this is happening Max notices a boy standing up on top of the separated car, he bears a demonic blade pulsing with dark energy. It is more than suspect that the kid is just letting her go like this, thus she pulls out a gun and turns around facing the empty car before her. She has made her way to the other side of the car, with gun in hand she prepares to enter the next car, quickly opening the door she brandishes her gun straight ahead.

Max Jones;  
"You have got to be kidding me."

There sits a boy with spiky hair and rather feminine features dressed in ridiculous clothes, he is sitting on one of the seats having tea with some funny faced midget with a really big top hat and a rabbit in human clothes. There's even a full on table with a full on tea set with about a dozen or so pieces of porcelain dishware.

Sora Valentine;  
"Hey there."

Max then pulls out another gun and has it pointed square at the spikey haired boy's head.

Max Jones;  
"You're the reason I was chased here aren't you?"

Sora Valentine;  
"Well I just wanted to talk to you but you were held up in that WASP facility. But now that you're here let's just chill and have some tea."

Mad Hatter;  
"Oh yes please join us for tea! After all it's your un-birthday today!"

March Hare;  
"Yes imagine that, so much better than the one birthday you only get once a year!"

Mad Hatter;  
"Aaaaaahhh but there are three hundred and sixty four UUUUUUN birthdays!"

March Hare;  
"Precisely why we're gather here to cheer!"

Max lets off a few rounds, each bullet turns each porcelain teacup and teapot into tea soaked fragments.

Max Jones;  
"Piss off you Representatives of the Lollipop Guild."

Mad Hatter;  
"Fine be like that you sour puss."

March Hare;  
"Never have I meet a more rude and improper guest in all my years, most improper!"

The hatter and hare then vanish into puffs of smoke never to be seen again.

Sora Valentine;  
"Well I guess we'll just cut to the chase then?"

Max has the barrels of both her guns mere inches from the kid's eye sockets.

Max Jones;  
"I've had enough chasing thanks."

Sora Valentine;  
"(Gulp) okay bad choice of words. Look I just want to talk to you about Terry."

Max Jones;  
"Why should I listen to you?"

Sora Valentine;  
"I know you're all for the Republican Party here but would it kill you to hear the Democratic Response?"

Max Jones;  
"Maybe."

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm just wondering if it's really worth even being on his side. I mean there must be days where you wish you weren't his sister?"

It annoys her how quickly he is to bring up her brother, already she can tell where this conversation is headed.

Max Jones;  
"Even so he's still my brother!"

Sora Valentine;  
"Even though he's still the Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer?"

That last retort makes Max tighten the trigger a little.

Sora Valentine;  
"Look I know you still love him regardless. And I get it, being his big sister you believe you can help him, that you can keep him from going off the deep end….but you're just gonna have to face facts. He's a monster, one that causes suffering just from existing alone. He doesn't even have to do anything and people still suffer because of him."

She sits down on a seat opposite of him with one gun still pointed at his head.

Max Jones;  
"Why are you even bothering with this? Are you really expecting to turn me to your side?"

Sora Valentine;  
"It's just you're the only person on this planet who can actually stop him now, we've already exhausted every other contingency we have on hand."

Max Jones;  
"Forget it I will never help you!"

Sora Valentine;  
"We need your help in bringing him down once and for all! I know he's your brother but he is also a huge problem for this whole damn planet!"

Max fires off a shot, deliberately aiming so the bullet will whiz right by his ear to get the point across.

Max Jones;  
"Yes, he is a huge problem, one that can't be solved by just blowing him up. How do you know destroying him will not just make things even worse than they are now?"

A very good point, but it seems her words are falling on death ears as the boy then gets a rather foreboding look in his eyes. And then suddenly she feels something cold and metallic pressing up against the side of her head. It turns out to be a giant silver key floating in mid air. For the first time since coming face to face with this kid she shows a slight hint of worry.

Sora Valentine;  
"For Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, destroying him is the only option. Being an empath by nature I could feel the pain in her heart, it was a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. If you only knew what she had lost, if only you knew how she lost it, maybe you'd understand."

He stands up, no longer worried about being held at gunpoint he inches up close to Max and grabs hold of the giant key's handle. Max does not let the gun down and has it up against his lower jaw, he is not the least bit concerned.

Sora Valentine;  
"And frankly, I can just show you right here and now. I mean I have this giant magical key and all, a key that can influence the hearts of others. By unlocking my way into your heart I can just as easily make you think whatever I want, I can just implant the same memories that Lady Satsuki shared with me into your own so you will know exactly what she feels."

A very horrifying thought, and yet why even bother telling her this when he can just do it now.

Max Jones;  
"Then what are you waiting for?"

Sora Valentine;  
"….because I know in my own heart that's not what she would want me to. I just want you to know what I'll do to you if you refuse to come with me."

There was nothing but silence now, the two starring intensely eye to eye holding each other at gunpoint. As this was going on the train was slowing down, if you were to look outside you'd see the train coming up to a transit station.

Max Jones;  
"….just do it. You'll never be able to turn me to your side otherwise."

Sora Valentine;  
"Don't press your luck! I was given orders to drag you kicking and screaming if I must!"

Max Jones;  
"Then I guess you better stop fucking around and pull the goddamn trigger!"

The gun in Max's hand goes off, but it turns out he even has the reflexes of a metahuman to boot as he had easily saved himself from a shot through the head. But in that brief moment Max had suddenly closed her eyes, by the time the kid noticed there was a great white flash following a sudden loud bang.

The kid had collapsed onto the ground, his hearing momentarily gone and replaced only by an unending ringing. All he could see is white, barely able to make out outlines of the world around him, barely able to see Max stumbling out of the train. That was a rather stupid move all things considered, I mean shit what was she thinking setting off a flash grenade so close like that? She's damn lucky it wasn't a combustible type. She may have had the foresight to close her eyes but she's still has to contend with a spinning head and momentary loss of her hearing as she makes her stumbling escape.

As the spiky haired kid's senses were returning he had finally made his way off the train, it was apparent that his target had just bought herself a head start while he will now have to start looking for her. Man his partner was not gonna like this at all, and speak of the devil there he is on the spike boy's cell phone now.

Sora Valentine;  
'H…hey there….Riku…."

Riku Wesker;  
 _"_ _You sound like crap Sora, what happened?"_

Sora Valentine;  
"A momentary set back that's all…."

Riku Wesker;  
 _"_ _You lost her?! Oh fucking hell! I pretty much give her to you on a silver platter and you mess it up?!"_

Sora Valentine;  
"Hey I'm gonna find her alright?! She didn't get far!"

Riku Wesker;  
 _"_ _Well you better find her fast, we only got an hour or so before the Beast shows up in Istanbul! I'll keep the Bug People off your back as much as I can!"_

Sora Valentine;  
"Roger that."

Riku Wesker;  
 _"_ _And Sora, remember. You are the wielder of that fancy Keyblade, you better use it! Don't let her get away again!"_

Sora Valentine;  
"…..understood….."


	10. Way to the Dawn

**Way to the Dawn**

* * *

It is the sixth of July, 2064 A.D. and for a moment we must rewind the clock to 1:02 A.M. We find ourselves once again aboard the fast moving shuttle carrying our group of heroes. Turns out the shuttle isn't as fast at it first seemed, not after they hit the Thailand mark and suddenly the engines were overheating because some asshole under Kiryuin Satsuki's payroll skipped on the mandatory maintenance check that week. So now while they are still flying to Istanbul they had to slow down and Sammy had to use her alien science tech to try and fix the flying jalopy, it's not going well and at this rate it'll be about three more hours until they get to their destination.

For Terry the only good news is that Sammy has discovered a strange pod vehicle of sorts inside the shuttle's belly section. It was literally a rocket designed like a miniature stealth bomber, roughly the size of a medium sized car it is built to comfortably house only one passenger. The tech specs clearly show its purpose to drop off a lone operative to a mission start point behind enemy lines. An ideal tool for a now antsy worry wart like Terry to use. While still in his transformed stated he is still recovering from his wounds from the White Queen's blade rendering at less than tip top shape. Like that's gonna stop him now, not with knowing that the White Queen knows where his sister Max is and probably has an operative or two on her tail at this time.

Chibiusa; (On the radio)  
 _"_ _I still don't think this is a good idea, given our luck that crotch rocket might break down just like this shuttle is."_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this Terry? You're still not at your best and frankly your sister can take care of herself just fine, she doesn't need you by her side all the time."_

Terry Jones;  
"I know, but she's my family, I don't want to leave anything to chance. Murphy's Law y'know."

Sammy 64;  
 _"…_ _..yeah….well just don't do anything stupid alright?"_

Terry Jones;  
"I'll try not to. Let's do this."

Chibiusa;  
 _"_ _Godspeed Terry."_

A hole opens up in the shuttle's belly, after which the pod vehicle is lowered within a frame holding it in place while it starts to fire up. The frame then opens up and just like that the pod vehicle is on its way. There was no other way needed to explain the insane speed of this pod other than that it was like a bat flying out of the pits of hell. Hopefully Terry is able to control that thing on its course towards Istanbul, looks like one hell of a bumpy ride…

* * *

Jumping back ahead the time is 2:07 A.M. Back in Istanbul itself and at some random street near the docks, the young boy known as Sora Valentine is waiting on a scooter he "commandeered". It seems he is just sitting there doing nothing, his eyes closed he appears to be in a deep trance. Not so much sitting in the scooter seat he is on the footplate halfway in a fetal position grasping that Keyblade of his tightly to his chest like some kind of plush bear. It is a rather pitiful sight to behold, to Riku it is damn near pathetic seeing his partner in crime looking like such a child.

Riku Wesker;  
"Please tell me you're not just sitting there."

Sora Valentine;  
"She's on her way to these very docks, my 'friends' will see to that."

Riku Wesker;  
"Well okay then. Still, what are you even doing?"

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm just sitting here peaceful so I can concentrate okay?"

As no one is sitting on the scooter seat Riku goes ahead and sits in it himself.

Riku Wesker;  
"Y'know I'm worried about you right?"

Sora Valentine;  
"Yeah I know. I'm just…..I'm just trying to sort shit out."

Riku Wesker;  
"You've had over seven years to sort shit out. For the love of Walt you haven't even awaken that Keyblade yet."

Sora Valentine;  
"You talk as if I have a set time limit or something. I don't want to rush things."

Riku Wesker;  
"Maybe you should, you've been like this ever since we've come to know Kiryuin."

Sora finally opens his eyes, looking straight down he has a very melancholy look that Riku picks up on.

Riku Wesker;  
"You're still hung up on what you saw in her heart?"

Sora Valentine;  
"….how could I not be?"

That answer did not sit too well with Riku.

Riku Wesker;  
"…why are you even here?"

Sora Valentine;  
"…Lady Satsuki needs my help, I'm here to fight for her."

Riku Wesker;  
"Oh Jesus Christ that's not even what I asked. What is it you get out of all this? What do you get out of bringing down the Beast? What are you fighting for?"

Sora Valentine;  
"…..I already told you what I'm fight for."

After that last retort Riku now has a nasty scowl. But while he's now frustrated he does not outright snap on Sora, instead he just gets up off the scooter seat about to leave.

Riku Wesker;  
"…well then nevermind. Where's Max?"

Sora Valentine;  
"She's about a half a mile from here."

And with that Riku starts to walk away.

Riku Wesker;  
"You keep on her, I'm gonna go check up on the WASP forces and make sure they don't come our way."

Sora Valentine;  
"I'll take care of Max."

Riku Wesker;  
"If you need my help at any point, I'll be there."

Sora Valentine;  
"Yeah…..I know….."

* * *

Max is currently ducking behind a back alley of the city. It is a darkened section next to the back door to a building, it is here where Max is looking over what remains of her makeshift arsenal. A radio detonation device and a couple of disc shaped mines, there were two pistols, a few grenades, a rather small shotgun with a weird attachment on the end, an assortment of arrows and most fortunate of all the Minerva. A most fearsome bow made from a shining metal of sorts with a blackish gray hue. The ends of the bow were tinted red, it looked like bladed weapons were built right into the bow itself. Three strings that shimmered a beautiful teal like blue were attached to this bow.

This bow was her guardian angel now. Once before she was every bit a helpless girl who would need a prince to rescue her, just a complete human who could never stand before gods or titans. But now after having used this weapon twice before she is no longer just a weakly human, this bow had tempered her into something a bit more tougher, someone who doesn't wait to be rescued even if it would be nice to have someone come to her aid. She knows help is not coming for her, from the very sounds of gunfire echoing throughout the air from miles away she knows her companions and their armored men are caught up in their own struggle. With how this night has been going thus far it's probably some bullshit like Giant Ursula or the dragon from Sleeping Beauty, and speaking of such bullshit once more she finds she has some otherworldly visitors that are all too familiar to her. Two chipmunks, one in a jacket and hat the other with a big red nose, buck teeth and wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

Chip;  
"Nice artillery you got there Max."

Dale;  
"Gee I bet you could fight off a whole invasion of mutant zombies from Mars with this get up!"

She's already loading a clip into one of her pistols.

Max Jones;  
"Or at least a couple of nosey rodents."

Chip;  
"Why are you even bothering to run? You're not all that hard to catch up to. This whole business is meaningless."

Dale;  
"Yeah, wouldn't it be easier to just come quietly? It's not like we're your enemy or anything."

As a retort to that last statement, Max simply chases the vermin away with several shots of her pistol. The chipmunks scurry away from her sight.

Max Jones;  
"Christ, I never thought I'd be literally trying to kill my own childhood."

With the exception of one pistol and the bow she loads all the weapons and ammunition into the Minerva's carrying case strapping it to her back with some hoisting straps she had on hand. With a pistol in her pocket and the bow in hand she starts making off for God knows where, her destination is unknown to her and of little concern to her, just as long as she can get away from her pursuers.

She is already making her way along the back alleyways of some commercial district overlooking a nearby park. Then suddenly she can hear the sound of some mechanism coming from above, she looks up and can see a very odd flying contraption. Its main body is a soda pop bottle, it has flapping wings, suction cups for landing gears and a red balloon tied to it giving it the capability of flight. Its passengers include a little mouse with goggles and a brown rat in a coat.

Max Jones;  
"Yeeeeeeah no."

With just one pistol round the flying contraption goes down easily disappearing into the shadows. She continues down her way around one of the corners, and then she goes around another and wouldn't you know it there's that flying contraption again this time now carrying those two chipmunks from before.

Max Jones;  
"Oh c'mon!"

And once more she is off into more of the inner backstreets of then city, unbeknownst to her there is a screaming black thing shooting through the sky like a bat out of hell. If one were to get a good look at the thing they would see a black pod vehicle of sorts. It disappears just as quickly as it appeared and if you listen close enough you could here the sound of a rocket crashing hard somewhere in the city.

* * *

It is about ten minutes later, after all this time waiting around for his quarry to come to these very docks Sora finally sees a sign she is here. On the ground are two dead bodies, both are cartoonish anthropomorphic animals in human clothing, one a duck the other a dog with buck teeth. They were both shot right in the head, looking at them Sora is rubbing his own forehead as it is aching for some reason. She passed by here and is hopefully close by, he then closes his eyes as he stands there emotionless. He looks like he is trying to listen to something, something only he can hear….

Sora Valentine;  
"You should have picked a better hiding spot Max! Second boat on the left of Dock 2's main pier. The blue one that's about slightly bigger than a Ford pickup."

There is no answer. Growing a little impatient he decides to approach the boat he pointed out confident he has Max cornered.

Sora Valentine;  
"C'mon Max, out of the boat now!"

He looks over on the port side of the blue boat, he finds no one inside…had he checked the red third boat right behind him he would have found Max now peaking over the starboard side with her shotgun primed and ready for a shot. She lets off a round, she misses on purpose. With his heart about to jump in his throat from the sudden shock he quickly jumps into the blue boat, a few more rounds into the side of the blue boat forces him right back out on the starboard side. He now stays out of sight not willing to give her anymore clear shots.

Sora Valentine;  
"Well, I was half right. You are in the third boat to the left….."

Max Jones;  
"I really don't care but I'll still ask, why is it I can't quite shake you off my back?"

Sora Valentine;  
"I can track your heart."

Max Jones;  
"Oh Jesus Christ you're not serious are you?"

Sora Valentine;  
"You can be surprised how much sound a beating heart can give off, I have very good hearing. Hell if Riku were hear he could track you by scent."

Max Jones;  
"You must be so proud of yourselves."

Sora Valentine;  
"There is nowhere you can go in this city where we can't find you."

Max Jones;  
"And yet you still can't actually catch me, you had your chance back on that train and you blew it. You don't get a second chance."

Sora Valentine;  
"You really think that small collection of peashooters will help you?"

Max Jones;  
"As you just saw for yourself, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger like you did."

Sora Valentine;  
"..."

Max Jones;  
"This is your last warning kid, back off or I will kill you."

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm not your enemy."

Max Jones;  
"Save it Spike, we already went through this tap dance already. I'm not going with you and that's final, be sure to give that Lady Satsuki Kiryuin bitch my best regards."

It seems that once more, the two are at a stalemate, this time the odds are in Max's favor…or at least they were for a moment. There is a sudden deep rumbling beneath the red boat followed by intense rocking, before Max even realizes it she notices the world outside of that red boat start to sink, a clear sign the boat was rising into the air. Taking a gander of the port side Max finds out the boat is being raised up atop a whirling pillar of water. As this is happening she then hears a deep thundering laughter, off the starboard side she can she another otherworldly being. Another giant entity, this one an obese hag with purple skin and white hair wearing a tiara like crown upon her brow, this creature holds in hand a golden trident that crackles with energy, her entire lower body is that of eight black octopus tentacles coiling and whipping about every which way they can. Like all of the other beings she has encountered this one is just as familiar to the once more bewildered and frightened Max.

Max Jones;  
"OH C'MON!"

Ursula;  
 **"** **You pitiful, insignificant FOOL!"**

As he is wondering what the hell is going on Sora then sees Riku up on top of a high traffic light frame. Sora quickly leaps up on the same frame, being right next to Riku he grabs him by the shirt collar with both hands, fiercely looking him square in the eyes.

Sora Valentine;  
"What the hell are you doing Riku?! We're trying to catch Max Jones not kill her!"

Riku Wesker;  
"We're officially out of time Sora! The Beast is here!"

Sora Valentine;  
"What?!"

Riku quickly forces Sora to let go of his collar.

Riku Wesker;  
"Yes! The Beast is in the city looking for Max! In fact I saw him already heading this way! No more fucking around, I'm gonna flush her out you use the Keyblade!"

Sora Valentine;  
"But you're gonna kill her!"

Riku Wesker;  
"I know what I'm doing, I have complete control-"

Ursula;  
 **"** **-the sea and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!"**

The swirling pillar of water then starts to shift to the side, it soon grew into a full on whirling vortex of water that surrounded the great Sea Witch. Max is now trapped inside that boat with her arms wrapped around the pole of the swiveling driver seat. The vortex's horrifying speed pulls the vessel so hard that just having a single finger slip with spell the end for Max. Trapped in this newfound cage of unrelenting torture and terror she cannot help but scream in despair. As her screams echo on the boat seems to vanish without a trace into the very raging waters.

Ursula;  
 **"** **SO MUCH FOR YOUR FIGHTING VIGOR! I HOPE AT LAST YOU SEE THE FUTILITY OF RESISTING LITTLE MAX, WHAT CAN YOU DO AGAINST US NOW?! SUBMIT TO OUR WILL OR BE DESTROYED! CAST ASIDE BY THE CRUSHING FORCE OF JUSTICE!"**

The great big Sea Witch claims victory and blissfully lets out a massive cackle, so enveloped in her glee that she does not even see the incoming object falling right for her at a breakneck speed.

Terry Jones;  
"Crush this asshole!"

In barely a blink of an eye the Sea Witch is forced hard into the ground by a giant shipping container…filled with about three or four steam rollers all with the factory sticker still on them. Each one contributes its entire weight into the impact, that big tentacle bitch went down hard. But still the monster gets up seemingly unscathed, slowly rising once more and still sporting a shit eating grin.

Urusla;  
 **"** **How pitiful! As if a mere bonk on the head could possible stop me! You'll have to do better than tha-"**

Terry Jones;  
 **"** **WRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

And with that Terry plunges his armored fist right into the Sea Witch's head, the sudden blow causes the otherworldly being to start flickering like television static. Suddenly gripped in both pain and dimensional flux the Sea Witch is no longer smiling, her mind suffering severe damage from that last hit.

Ursula;  
 **"** **HOOOOOOW POOOOOOOOINTLLLLLEEEEEEEESSSSS…SSSSSSOOOOOOO FEEEEEEBLLLLLLLE…YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU AAAAAAARRRRRRE SSSSSOOOOOOO WWWWWEEEEEEAAAAAK…."**

Looks like delusion has taken hold of this damaged being, the incoming hurricane of Terry's fists right into her skull will be quite the dose of harsh cold reality. Once more Terry's efforts have forced the creature down on the ground but this time it looks like the creature is not getting back up. And with that the raging water vortex has died down, the fallen Sea Witch's head is now completely caved in to the point whatever is inside is now complete liquid like mush. Terry now stands before the fallen monster looking her square in the one bulging eye still remaining.

Terry Jones;  
"How about that calamari face? Am I still 'too weak'?"

The lifeless Sea Witch fades from this reality.

Terry Jones;  
"I thought so."

That last bit of action comes right back to bite him, his legs suddenly feel numb and as he has to go on his arm and knees he feels the wound he got hours before acting up again. He was told not to do anything stupid in his damaged state but like an impatient idiot he has to go in guns blazing and go putting himself near out of commission already. He has to give himself a moment to let the pain pass, he hopes that Max can hold out for just a little longer.

* * *

Frankly Max could be a lot better at this moment, having just went on a literal roller coaster ride from hell her very equilibrium is quite unstable at this time. Being soaked wet her body is now heavier than usual, it's a miracle being pummeled by all the water entering the boat didn't injure her, she tries to gather up her things and makes her way out of that boat. Her momentary heavy weight and fatigue has her crawling on all fours and merely falling out of the boat onto the hard concrete, lucky for her the drop was only about four feet down. She now lies on her back trying to catch her breath and could not be an even bigger sitting duck if she tried….

Sora;  
"Hey Max."

And there he is the little bastard who possesses the Keyblade, once more holding it right to Max's head. This time Riku is there standing about twenty feet away, having an impatient audience is putting more stress on Sora to follow through.

Riku;  
"C'mon Sora, just do it!"

It would be so easy now, Sora's quarry is even more laid out on a silver platter than before, once more he has her at gunpoint and is just a trigger pull away from sealing the deal on this hunt.

Max Jones;  
"You still can't do it can you?"

Sora Valentine;  
"What makes you think I won't?"

Max Jones;  
"Apparently you have too big a heart to go through with it. I'm starting to see that now."

He does not know how to respond to that last retort, he just bites his lower lip out of frustration.

Max Jones;  
"I know people have suffered because of the power my brother wields…..but so has my brother, so have I. Who are you to decide you're the only ones who are suffering? What makes you think you're even in the right?"

Sora Valentine;  
"..."

Max Jones;  
"Well?"

Sora Valentine;  
"….why don't you save your questions until after you meet Lady Satsuki in person?"

Riku Wesker;  
"No goddammit! Just use the Keyblade on her!"

Sora Valentine;  
"We have her dead to rights Riku, we can just bring her back to Lady Satsuki….frankly she would want us to bring Max back to her unharmed and unaltered."

I cannot say for sure how many times Riku has heard this exact kind of talk from his counterpart, what I can't tell you for sure is that he has finally had enough.

Riku Wesker;  
"You're always going on about what Lady Satsuki wants! Ever since you've seen what was in her heart you've been nothing but a damn dog! What is it about her that has you so hung up about her that you'll jump off a cliff for her if she asks?!"

Sora Valentine;  
"You know damn well what. You've also seen what is in her heart, I showed you remember."

Riku Wesker;  
"…yeah, I have seen what is in her heart…and unlike you I didn't let it domesticate me like it has you!"

Just then there manifests a small fog-like energy in Riku's hand, it starts to take the shape of a bat wing as it increases in density until it at last becomes solid matter. Now he brandishes a literal batwing sword that surges with a black electrical pulse.

Riku Wesker;  
"And unlike you, I am still clear headed enough to know what must be done for the sake of our world!"

With a single swing of his dark blade Riku unleashes a black kinetic wave that forces Sora right into a nearby lamppost. As he walks towards Sora he gives one passing glance to the still grounded Max.

Riku Wesker;  
"I'll deal with you in a moment."

Sora Valentine;  
"What are you doing?!"

Riku Wesker;  
"What you won't…but first I'm taking that Keyblade!"

He raises his hand forward, clenching his fingers he seems to be beckoning the Keyblade in Sora's grasp to come forth. Even with Sora still holding on tight the Keyblade starts to move on its own, for a moment it tries to pull itself free, trying to go towards this possible new master. But to no avail, with sheer force of will and one good tug with his arm Sora puts the Keyblade back in its proper place, readying himself for combat. He does not want to fight but knows that he cannot reason his way out of this collision. Though they face each other as enemies, neither has any hatred in their eyes.

The two clash weapons together, sparks literally flying from the friction of colliding metal. After a brief little game of blade tug o' war they start swinging, a few swings later and Riku tries to go for the Keyblade once more this time with his bare hand, when he grabs hold he is then pulled in by Sora and given a solid jab in the stomach. With a full 360 degree spin he sends his opponent right through a nearby book store window. It takes him a little bit to shuffle his way back on his feet after being momentarily buried in a pile of books and a few shards of glass, after that he and Sora stand facing each other, still no hatred in their eyes to be found.

Riku Wesker;  
"I'll ask you again, what are you here for?!"

Sora Valentine;  
"Do we have to go through that again?"

Riku Wesker;  
"Maybe. You're not right in the head right now."

Sora Valentine;  
'"Says the guy attacking his own friend just to get the Keyblade! You're the one not right in the head!"

Riku Wesker;  
"We'll let the Keyblade be the judge of that…."

With a wave of his dark blade he brings up a small gust making every book around him rise up and levitate in mid air. Then with a thrust of his blade forward he sends those books flying right at Sora who starts charging forward swinging the Keyblade, each swing knocking a book out of his path. Once more he clashes blades with Riku, the two once more trading blows and grinding their hunks of metal together with sparks flying. But unbeknownst to Sora the books were still a factor in this fight. They started to come apart at the seams becoming a whole mess of pages, all at once Sora finds himself unable to see through the storm of paper, then all at once the paper starts to swirl closer around him and outright bind his body. He looked like a damn mummy by the time all that paper bonded to his entire body, and then before he could even react to Riku grabbing his Keyblade he then feels two feet going right into his torso hard, immediately loosening his grip on the Keyblade as he then goes skipping along the road into a nearby wall.

Even after such a hard tumble he did not stay down, desperately ripping off the book pages he immediately gets back on his feet and tries to call his Keyblade back to him…..but as he raises his hand to beckon it he doesn't even recognize it anymore. It has taken on a brand new form, the main blade is a red bat wing, the key teeth a smaller white angel wing. It was a horrifying sight to Sora, seeing that Riku had indeed taken the Keyblade for his own. Interestingly enough there is so sense of victory or smug accomplishment on Riku's face, if anything now being the new master of this magical weapon fills him with seething frustration and disgust….none of it towards the weapon's previous owner.

Riku Wesker;  
"There should have been no way I could have even taken this from you at all. But now the Keyblade is mine, BECAUSE OF HER! I knew that bitch Satsuki was a bad influence on you."

Sora Valentine;  
"Impossible! That Keyblade is bound to my will!"

Riku Wesker;  
"Your will? Don't you mean Lady Satsuki's will? You've become such an obedient dog that you've pretty much lost your own original will. Why else would it finally evolve to a new form the moment it accepted me as its new master? My will is still my own…unlike you I have my shit together…"

It literally felt like the person he loved most was just turning around and tearing his heart right out with a spoon. Such a heartbreaking moment should have already caused Sora to let out a flood of tears, but with a single punch to the hard concrete ground he forces himself not to cry. He tries to focus only on the pain he inflicted on his own knuckles to keep him from falling apart in front of his friend….it is not working completely…..

Sora Valentine;  
"…you…how could you do this to me…..?!"

Riku Wesker;  
"You did this to yourself by being so weak! For letting that bitch make you so weak….."

Riku turns his back on Sora and is about to leave him behind…..

Sora Valentine;  
"You…..…you hated Lady Satsuki this whole time, didn't you?"

Riku's hand tightens around the reformed hilt, one of his fingers happens to tight around a jagged point too tightly cause a small drip of blood to appear.

Riku Wesker;  
"Not at all….I just never had any faith in her. I mean for Christ's sake she is host to a Tyrranux Core, a sample of that Beast's genetic material that has all but reformatted her into a being just like him. And when he's finally gone, she'll just end up filling the void and could possibly be even worse than he ever was. I might as well kill her myself before that happens, she is nothing but a dire liability to the world."

Sora Valentine;  
"So that's it then? You gonna betray our friends out of necessity?"

Riku Wesker;  
"I wish I didn't have too, but nobody ever said fighting for justice had no repercussions. If I have to do the unthinkable to save the world then so be it. I'll walk the path of darkness to reach the dawn…."

And with that Riku starts to walk away, leaving Sora behind. He doesn't even think of going after Riku. Without the Keyblade he's just some powerless kid, what can he do anymore? All he can do now is go to some nearby corner and sit in a fetal position. He does not even bother to break out in tears or nothing, he is just completely silent.

* * *

Max had long ditched the two of theme while they were having their lover's quarrel. Riku is already on his way into another part of the city, his unique abilities allow him to pick up her scent no matter where she goes, curious enough it leads him into a nearby convenience store. Why she was even here is of no real concern to him, the only thing he notices is that the fire extinguishing sprinklers were tripped throughout the whole store, perhaps she caught on that he is tracking her with his nose and is trying to hide her scent by getting even more wet. It obviously didn't work, the trail is still quite clear to him as it leads throughout the store and right back out the front door. He casually walks back out leaving the store behind, he did not even bother to investigate the store, had he done so he would have come across a whole mess in the gardening area where bags of planting soil are split open and all over the floor.

And so we now find the scent trail leading down another back alley, after about two sharp turns Riku finds himself going right back out into another city street…..where he finds the trail leading right in the middle of the road. The trail leads him right to a pile of cloths, every casual article of clothing she was wearing was here in front of him, even her shoes. The trail barely goes passed this pile of clothes, seeing how it fades out he can tell she managed to temporarily mask her scent enough to put him back at square one.

Riku Wesker;  
"You just had to tell her I could track her by scent didn't ya' Sora? I outta go back and smack that dumbass in the fa-"

Suddenly out of nowhere in comes a speeding sports car headed right for Riku. The boy shows no concern for this incoming car, in fact with just a single swipe of his newfound Keyblade he slices it right down the middle and lets the two halves pass right by him. He shows such a lack of concern he just simply looks down with a look of mild annoyance on his face…..of course if he were paying attention he'd notice that the car was driving by itself with the foot pedal held down by a crowbar and that the right half's back seat had a remote mine primed and ready on the seat cushion. Said mine then goes off sending Riku right into the left half of the car, the force is so strong it sends the whole half spinning right into a nearby subway tunnel entry. After a very rough tumble Riku now finds himself crawling out of the metal trashheap, as he gets his bearings he looks up and spots Max standing at the top of the stairway. She is all but nude right down to her panties, her entire body covered in makeshift mud, she is wearing a pair of summer sandals to replace the shoes she had to discard with the rest of her clothes. Her bow Minerva is already primed and ready, she lets off a single arrow right for Riku who decides to simply shield against it with his Keyblade. He thinks it's a harmless little grenade warhead that'll barely make a loud pop…..

The explosion fills the entire subway tunnel entryway, a great roaring flame shoots outward and towards the sky at a diagonal slant. Max had already made a mad dash towards the side to escape the blast. Ducking behind a truck she preps another arrow with the same warhead as that last one. Keeping herself as hidden as she can she has one eye looking just over the front hood of the car, she spots Riku coming out of the dying flames. She doesn't hesitate to take her second shot and once more Riku shields against the shot. As the arrowhead impacts the very side of the Keyblade, a great roaring explosion sends Riku flying back through the air. The explosion is so massive that Max once more has to duck for cover behind another nearby car just a little farther away to escape, she figures that's enough of the big booms for a while and breaks out a less flashy kind of arrowhead ammunition. She readies another arrow and stands back up ready to take a shoot, trying to see past the dying flames for her target….but instead of the boy with silver hair she sees only the Keyblade headed right for her on its own. The little fucker tossed it from far away like a javelin and in mere seconds it will hit its mark right for Max's forhead….

She could suddenly feel someone pushing her to the side out of the Keyblade's trajectory. There is a great flash of light following the chiming sound of an ethereal power activating. Max had been pushed onto her side and now is picking herself up off the ground, as she does she looks over to see who it was who pushed her out of the way. To her horror she sees Terry suspended in midair held by some green deathly aura, he is completely in a trance almost like he is being gripped by some inescapable and deep sorrow. And then there was the Keyblade, also floating in mid air it was touching Terry's forehead, the source of the dark magic taking hold of the reptilian brat.

Max Jones;  
"T-Terry?!"


	11. Dying Will

**Dying Will**

* * *

As if it wasn't enough that the day before was dedicated to giving Terry one big kick to the nuts, this very sixth of July, 2064 A.D. is barely passed the 3:02 A.M. mark and already Terry is getting his nuts kicked in so hard they are coming up into his damn throat. With some demonic looking Keyblade having it's stabbing end mere inches from Terry's forehead doing some strange soul taker grade bullshit with his very spiritual mojo, there could not be a worse way for the poor reptilian brat start the morning….

Max Jones;  
"T-Terry?!"

You can guess that he is in quite a lot of pain here, you can also guess that his searing pain would not keep him from at least answering back.

Terry Jones;  
"H-Hey Max….."

Max Jones;  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Terry Jones;  
"Wondering…..why you're…..near ass naked….and covered in mud…."

Not that it's important anymore but she's naked save for her panties and covered in mud from head to toe, a failed ploy to set a trap for a scent following pursuer. But that matter's little now…

Terry's pain is still so intense he can't help but let out a single blood curdling scream that nearly sends Max into a crying fit, I doubt any person could even stand to see any sibling like this let alone not break into tears at the sight. So overcome with despair seeing Terry suffering she lunges forward to grab the Keyblade's handle hoping to rip the fucker off of him, it merely repels her hands with enough force to send her flat on her rear end. Max then frantically looks around, she spots the Minerva nearby and quickly grabs hold off it. There are no arrows in close proximity to help her, she has to rely solely on the built in blade end of the bow as she starts to use it as a club trying and knock the Keyblade loose from its fixed state. Each swing is more heavy and frantic than the last.

Terry Jones;  
"That's not gonna work…."

Max Jones;  
"I can't just stand here doing nothing!"

Terry Jones;  
"Just hang tight….I GOT THIS….."

The pain continues to be so intense, the clashing surge of energies between his own body and the Keyblade makes it outright torturous to even move a finger. But even with his body too pain ridden to move he tried to budge his arms forward regardless, naturally trying to move made it hurt even more. Through sheer force of will he managed to raise his arms up and took hold of the Keyblade magically lodged against his forehead, with a good solid grip with both hands he gets ready to just pull with all his might, the searing pain be damned he starts pulling as hard as he can…

Max Jones;  
"Jesus Christ Terry are you fucking crazy?!"

Terry Jones;  
"I'm…NOT…..CRAZY…..I'M PISSED OFF!"

Then just like that, his right arm is dismembered right at the shoulder, then his left arm right after it. It happened so fast and only after it was done did Terry and Max even notice it had even happen. And right behind Terry was that bastard Riku with his dark blade now soaked in a fresh coat if blood.

Max Jones;  
"TERRY!"

Terry Jones;  
"..."

And then just as quickly Riku then leaps right over his now disarmed prey, now levitating upside down he discards his his dark blade and grabs hold of the Keyblade giving it a full 45 degree turn. A booming locking click echoes throughout the area.

This whole time Terry has been able to retain his reptilian form, but the moment that Keyblade was turned then all of his dragon like glory just broke apart. His blue skin and reptilian features peel and flake off into fragments shaped like butterflies, some of his crystalline armor cracks and disintegrates, when it is over he is back to his human form once more with a keyhole mark engraved on his forehead. With just a turn of a key he is human once more, his inner beast and power all but silenced, he is armless and now dying from severe blood loss. And with that Riku just pulls the Keyblade away, at which point Terry drops right down like a rock and immediately starts convulsing from shock.

Max Jones;  
"TERRY NO! TERRY!"

Max has already taken hold of her brother, holding him close to try and stop him from convulsing. She ends up getting covered in blood from her brother's newfound stumps.

Terry Jones;  
"…..M…m…..m…ma….Mak…..m….m….Max…"

Riku doesn't even look back at the dying boy behind him. As he stands he has his sights fixated on the Keyblade in his hand. For the first time since he was in this city he actually smiles.

Riku Wesker;  
"I should have taken this thing ages ago, I can do so much that Sora couldn't. And even if it was a stroke of luck the fact remains….I just took down the evil monster Tyrranux in a single bound."

Max Jones;  
"…..SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

She still holds Terry close to herself, as he stops convulsing she can actually feel his heart slowing down. The light in his eyes starts to die out. Max breaks into tears instantly. Hearing her start to cry somehow starts to get under Riku's skin.

Riku Wesker;  
"How dare you cry for that Beast, after all the suffering his very existence has wrought you have the nerve to even cry for him? What a waste, you should save your tears for someone who doesn't deserve to die!"

I cannot think of a more heartless thing a person could say, it was so heartless that upon hearing it Max is driven to pick up a nearby arrow off the ground and go running straight for Riku hoping to run that arrow right through his goddamn head. Her roar is loud and beastly, her eyes seeing only in red. She lungs forward and only manages to graze his ear, he slaps the arrow away and with a single kick drops her to one knee. And for the third time Max now has that blasted Keyblade pointing right at her head. There is no fear in her this time, only rage induced frustration that once more she cannot move fast enough to get out of this bad spot.

Max Jones;  
"So….you gonna turn me into your puppet now you fucking slime?"

Riku Wesker;  
"No….I'm gonna save you….."

With that Max decides to take her chances, grabbing the Keyblade with her bare hands she tries to pull it away but Riku's grip is too string to budge.

Max Jones;  
"I'm going to kill you!"

Riku Wesker;  
"No you won't, you won't even waste any more tears on that monster. With a single turn I'm going to erase any trace of him being your brother from your heart, you'll at last be free from his evil hold on you!"

Max Jones;  
"The only evil to be found here is you and this vile Keyblade of yours!"

Riku gives a smirk.

Riku Wesker;  
"You idiot, I'm not the bad guy, I'm the hero. I am Justice!"

And then out of nowhere a familiar crystalline armored foot goes right into the left side of Riku's face, the force is so tremendous that he nearly loses all sense of reality around him, his mind going momentarily fuzzy and his body losing all equilibrium it just had a second ago. He goes skipping across the ground to the right crashing into a nearby car door, his Keyblade slipping from his grasp and flopping about onto the street and landing flat on its side. Max doesn't even know what just happened, confused and bewildered she turns to see who had come to her rescue at that last minute….

There stood Terry, still human and still looking all kinds of fucked up, the only bits of his black crystalline armor left go from his waste down. He is still bleeding after having both arms cut off. And as Max looks in shock she sees his eyes are completely white with no pupils as if his eyes had rolled back into his head. His face is locked in full on rage and he grits so hard that any moment his teeth should start forming cracks. His breathing is so deep and loud he sounds like a growling animal, his stature slouched and tensed up like a primal warrior on a frenzy.

Max Jones;  
"T….Terry…?"

He does not respond, he does not even look at her. He just keeps his sight fixed on where Riku just went, watching with the same anticipation as a lion ready to pounce. For a few moments there is no sign that Riku is even alive, but then at last he starts to come around slowly standing back up on his feet with his ears now ringing.

Riku Wesker;  
"…..oh God….who…..whoever just did that….picked the wrong guy to piss off…."

Riku's rage is slowly building as he stands there regaining his senses, but when he looks up all that rage vanishes and is replaced with shock as he sees Terry coming right at him, the rabid boy now holding Riku's discarded dark blade with his teeth! With only a split second to react he manages to grab the blade before it can go right into his throat, his hand emitting a dark aura that seems to resonate with the dark blade, he has enough confidence to put a firm grasp on the blade.

Riku Wesker;  
"You can't be serious? This wasn't your blade to begin with and as such you cannot wield the dark power within it. You might as well be trying to hit me with a stick."

I often hear how a chainsaw is no longer dangerous when it runs out of gas, a somewhat near-sighted notion to be sure. Even if the teeth are not moving they can still leave their mark, hitting anything with the chainsaw's teeth would be no different than hitting something with a bunch of glued together fishing hooks, the pain would still be beyond reason and the damage would be brutal. In the end there is indeed no way Terry can hope to use the magic within the dark blade even if he had hands, regardless it is still a blade that can still cut, magic or no magic. He did not need any of the dark blade's hidden magic to slice Riku's pinkie finger clean off as he pulled the blade free with one strong pull.

Riku doesn't even get a moment to react to the injury as he's then given a solid knee kick right into the side of his gut. As he stumbles about he quickly calls his Keyblade back and wastes no time going on the offensive. But even with his precise and quick swings he cannot land a blow on his opponent, Terry's movements are not only more primal but it now seems he is running on pure animal instinct and reflex. Each time Riku so much as makes a move Terry seems to pick up on the faintest sound to predict each move made against him. It seems that Riku was now up against a wall, the little fucker is dying right before Riku's eyes and yet he's still able to out think and out maneuver Riku with relative ease. You can only imagine the amount of salt that Riku was tossing about.

Riku Wesker;  
"You…..really are a fucking pussy. Too afraid to die for good."

Terry would have replied if he wasn't locked in an animal state, Max will have to speak up instead. She has a pistol in hand pointed squarely at Riku's head.

Max Jones;  
"If you haven't just tried to use that toy of yours on me then Terry would be dead just like you wanted, don't get mad at him for your stupidity."

With that Riku starts to gather energy into his two fingers, a dark pulse concentrated into a single point crackling with black electricity. At first he seems to be aiming right at Terry….

Riku Wesker;  
"…..well, that's one mistake I'll have to rectify right fucking now."

But then at the last minute Riku takes aim right at Max and fires, before she even knows what's going on Terry appears right in front of her taking the dark shot for her right into his lower leg. It was a gamble to even try it but at last Riku manages to hit Terry at last. In his current condition taking a hit like that was more than enough to have Terry faltering once more, gone were the perfect and precised movement driven on instinct, he was no longer able to keep from getting bashed hard twice by the blunt side of Riku's Keyblade. Once more Terry finds himself on the receiving end, trying to get back up with all of his might not caring if he ends up crippling his injured leg.

Riku Wesker;  
"Yeah, go ahead and keep fighting, fight to the very last. Hell I'll give you one last shot, make it count."

With that Riku takes an inviting stance, readying his blade for a swing but leaving himself open for an attack, obvious bait for a trap. But Terry is still in that animal like trance, he goes right for it anyway with that dark blade still gripped firmly in his teeth. He tries to make a low enough pass to cut right into Riku's gut but his injured leg falters just enough to cut his speed, Riku sees his opening and with his Keyblade raised high and ready to come right down he makes his killing strike.

Terry stops running, quickly taking a knee he then raises his head upward and with the dark blade in his teeth stops the Keyblade dead in its tracks. The two are now locked in a struggle of pure strength and once more Terry starts to regain the upper hand. Even as he is dying on the spot and with all his power all but sealed he still has the strength and sheer will to push even Riku's Keyblade back with a blade that was never his own to begin with…..

Riku Wesker;  
"A valiant effort…but ultimately…..futile!"

The dark blade breaks from the pressure right down the middle, despite all the force Terry is putting into it the flimsy blade just cannot match his strength. It seems that in Terry's last ditch to stay alive he came up short, now he has nothing to fight with and soon enough Riku can finish him off for good….then again there's still quite a bit left of that dark blade for Terry to use. And in his sudden rush of adrenaline he feels as if time around him is crawling just enough for him to think and act even faster than his enemy. As he forces what remains of that blade upward he opens his mouth for a brief moment, as he does he uses only his tongue and lower jaw teeth to rotate the blade by the hilt, biting back down after the blade makes a full 180 spin with the blade now facing downward. And afterwards he gives a solid knee kick to Riku's stomach forcing him back hard yet again.

Again he gets kicked in the gut, again he gets cheated out of doing anything because of a goddamn kick to his person. Once again he is denied, once more he has had enough…..

Riku Wesker;  
"STOP BEING AN UTTER COWARD AND EMBRACE DEATH YOU GODDAMN MONSTER!"

Riku goes straight forward, the Keyblade in his hand primed and ready to butcher and maim in one fell swoop. He's fast, almost too fast for a now tired and fully humanized Terry. But then again the dying will in Terry has yet to settle, the beastly instinct to survive has yet to stop moving his body. Just as Riku is about to make the kill, Terry suddenly turns his back to his enemy forcing himself to the side. The Keyblade cuts along the right bloody stump, what pain Terry feels from that cut is none existent and it does nothing to make his steady stance falter. Before Riku even knew what was going on, the very dark blade he had discarded and even shattered was now going through the left side of his neck. Everything goes silent, in this moment there is no more fighting only the dead quiet of the still darkened streets of this city. And in this moment, Riku once more finds the Keyblade slipping from his grasp and dropping straight down onto its side…never to be in his hands again. His eyes suddenly go blank.

Riku Wesker;  
"Why…..why….can't I…..kill…you….?!"

In this moment as the fighting finally stops, the animal instinct that has driven Terry through this fight has started to fade giving him some sense of human clarity and the ability to even speak.

Terry Jones;  
"As long as you try to hurt my family…I…CANNOT….DIE!"

And with that he turns his head to the right forcing the broken blade through half of Riku's neck. Terry stumbles away finally letting that dark blade fall out of his mouth as he heavily gasps for air. As for Riku, he doesn't even fall down, he just stands there as his life drains away out of the big gouge in his neck. He should not even be able to talk….

Riku Wesker;  
"….so…..Justice fails…and evil…..endures….."

Terry Jones;  
"…..I am not evil you asshole…"

Riku Wesker;  
"…whatever…you're still…..a monster…"

Riku drops to his knees and his head lowers, he stops moving altogether and his last breath leaves him. So passes the Yellow Bishop…

* * *

And even as he is so far away where Riku left him to rot, Sora can feel the very heart of his friend disappear from the living world. With sheer horror in his eyes his tears start to pour down even faster.

Sora Valentine;  
"Oh God no…Riku….."

* * *

It is a few minutes later, Max now carrying a nearly unconscious Terry on her back she walks as quickly as she can through one of the subway stations of the city. Only once does she need to risk going right next the tracks, the trek along them is short enough but long enough to keep her on edge. It takes all of her strength to get Terry back up onto the higher level as they get off the track way. They have gone into another subways station, hopefully what remains of Terry's limited and fading energy sensing abilities can help them find the two people they are looking for.

Max Jones;  
"How much farther?"

Terry Jones;  
"…..I…..I can feel them…ten o'clock…"

Max Jones;  
"Your powers?"

Terry Jones;  
"…almost…entirely…..gone…."

Max Jones;  
"Don't push it Terry, just keep calm and focus."

Terry Jones;  
"…okay…now go….two o'clock…..should be…..right up….there….."

Max Jones;  
"Right. Hang on Terry."

They've gone so far through these subway stations that Max is already getting too exhausted, Terry just gets heavier and heavier to carry. She has to take short pauses to catch her breath, for the love of Mary and Joseph why are there so many goddamn stairs in these places? Do you think they have enough stairs? At least she finally reached the main stairway leading back out into the city, and upon finally reaching the top she sees it.

Parked right in the middle of the long street is a rather unique looking craft much like a space shuttle that looks like it was designed for flying faster than any other aircraft in existence can possibly fly. The engines are still running, this ship is ready to take off at a moment's notice if it needs to. Upon its hull is stylistic Japanese kanji that reads "Kill the Beast", it is a familiar bit of kanji to Max and she immediately tries to hide from sight upon seeing it.

Max Jones;  
"Terry, that ship has the same insignia as the two guys who were after me…."

Terry Jones;  
"I know…..we stole that ship….from their…..boss…."

Max Jones;  
"No way."

It does hurt Terry to give off a little laugh but not a whole lot.

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah…swiped it right in front of her….she was so pissed….."

Max Jones;  
"So then Sammy is on that ship just as you said?"

He doesn't answer back, he seems to have finally lost consciousness….

Max Jones;  
"Oh God no! Terry stay with me! Terry wake up!"

Sammy 64;  
"JESUS CHRIST NO!"

Max then turns to see Sammy running up to her, immediately Sammy grabs Terry off of Max's back and cradles him close. The two girls are in a panic as they try to check what vitals they can…..

Max Jones;  
"He's still breathing, he still has a pulse."

Sammy 64;  
"What the fuck happened to him?"

Max Jones;  
"He was saving me, some dickhead got lucky and managed to seal his powers. He's human now and dying."

Sammy 64;  
"Oh no, no! I gotta get him on the ship, I gotta get his vitals stabilized!"

Max Jones;  
"Yes you gotta get him out of here."

Sammy 64;  
"You're coming with us right?"

Max Jones;  
"…no. I'm a liability, I'd only slow him down."

Sammy 64;  
"But he came all this way to save you!"

Max Jones;  
"And he did…..and now look at him. This is my fault for being such a sitting duck."

There isn't much more that can be said. Sammy sees the stern, ironclad look in Max's eyes and finds that Max is not giving Sammy any other choice but to leave her behind with the forces of WASP yet again.

Sammy 64;  
"Terry's gonna be so pissed."

Max Jones;  
"Just take care of him alright?"

Sammy then picks him up, he rests in her arms with his head resting on her shoulder.

Sammy 64;  
"You take care as well. Don't let them even find you again."

Max Jones;  
"I won't, now go."

Sammy turns back towards the shuttle. As Sammy is once more boarding the shuttle Max goes and takes cover, after a minute the shuttle closes up and begins to take off once more, running across the long street until it starts to lift into the air. As she watches the shuttle disappear into the dark sky she cannot help but mutter a bunch of prays under her breath hoping Terry will be okay, she now starts to try and find her way back to her guardians back at the WASP facility, hopefully she can find the damn place given how many circles she's ran around this blasted city. The incident in Istanbul has come to a close, what a miserable couple of days this was…..

* * *

And for one particular possessor of the Keyblade the misery has yet to stop. It is now the seventh of July at about 6:32 P.M., it is here along the beach some great distance away from the very outskirts of Istanbul that Sora waits here. Still sitting with the scooter he had commandeered yesterday morning once more resting on the footplate with his head down and the Keyblade in his grasp. It is his once more by default, the one who awoke it to its new form now lying buried in a sandy grave underneath a nearby rock arch with a makeshift cross made of scrap metal to mark the grave. For hours on end Sora has been silently weeping, the tears have finally dried up but the sorrow still lingers never to go away….

His pain worsened as he saw a familiar looking white vessel with "Kill the Beast" on its hull making port about ten minutes ago. He does not even know what to even say to the White Queen, he only knows that he has to answer for failing so miserably, for being so weak. And sure enough there she is, approaching the young boy. He does not even look up to see her, knowing she is right there he merely gets up and sets aside the Keyblade, then he gets on all fours low enough to where his head is touching the sand. He is too ashamed to do anything but grovel like a worthless dog before his queen. Her shadow completely looms over Sora, even if there is no anger in her eyes she is still looks none too pleased in the slightest.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What do you have to say for failing your mission?"

His hands clench up, he just wants to start crying again upon hearing those words.

Sora Valentine;  
"Nothing but excuses, excuses I will not waste your time even saying."

With that she then sticks her sheathed sword into the sand beside her. Sora would like nothing better than for her to step on his head and bury his face into the sand and her heel digging into his scalp, he feels it's what he deserves.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Good answer."

Instead she kneels down before him and pulls him up off the sand, Sora soon finds himself in her maternal embrace with her arms tightly around him practically binding their bodies together like torch welded hunks of metal. Her face has only sadness, her eyes closed tight as if trying to keep her own tears from even pouring out.

Sora Valentine;  
"No. No I failed you I….I don't even deserve to be-"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Enough Sora! You've been through enough pain. I'm benching you for now, take as much time as you need to grieve for him. I only wish I could do the same."

Sora Valentine;  
"…..Lady….Satsuki….."

Beside the two of them is the White Queen's butler, he takes both the sword and the Keyblade whilst Satsuki carries Sora like she would carry her own child. They are on their way back to the ship, and soon enough the White Queen will be once more on the hunt, now with even deeper resolve to see her quarry dead. The fierce look in her eyes says it all, she thirsts for the blood of that Beast who now for the second time has taken away a part of her family.

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm sorry for being so weak."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It's gonna be okay my little prince, it's gonna be okay…..I'm going to make it all okay….."


	12. Platinum Deadzone

**Platinum Deadzone**

* * *

The world as we know it is constantly changing, sometimes it's just nature running its course, other times it is the resulting scars of major catastrophic events. One such scar is the Platinum Deadzone. Must have been the year 2015 when this behemoth of dead technological matter first came to be, some alien force that was trying to take advantage of a much bigger crisis that occurred only three years prior….the sudden disappearance of the world's greatest heroes. With only a handle of humans with the will and courage to fight the odds were not in the planet's favor as this once living metallic parasite came from the sky, seeking to terra-form the planet into its new body it had already grown into a massive island about a third smaller than Texas close to the eastern side of South America before it was finally silenced by nothing short of a man made miracle.

Now it is just a lifeless rock, what was once living technological matter that was constantly changing its shape is now lifeless metal permanently frozen in place, the whole mass is absolutely dead where nothing moves or grows. The mass takes on every possible shape a land mass could take, every inch, every last piece of the metallic land is a literal abstract art piece onto itself. So many places beyond imagination or even conscious thought at all…..so many places one can easily hide. Shortly after their home in Bangkok was totaled Goku and his family decided to relocate to one of his old haunts here in this Platinum Deadzone. The international quarantine of this entire land mass of steel means nothing to our heroes who are out of options for secure hiding places. Even without Goku's incredible strength to hold back intruders it would be difficult for enemies to even find them as the home they've built for themselves is hidden all too well deep in one of the more twisted structures in the deeper regions.

And it is here is where we can find Terry Jones, the incident in Istanbul left a very big mark on him, a physical mark so deep that he has spent the following month needing help just to eat food and to even brush his teeth. His metahuman abilities rendered useless he cannot escape his newfound status as an amputee. This simply will not do, not when the NPC known as Kill the Beast has finally shown up right outside the doorstep. At this very moment that familiar white aircraft carrier continues to circles the entire Platinum Deadzone like a shark in the water, atop its hull stands the ever stern and war ready white queen Satsuki Kiryuin. By her side is Usagi Tsukino, dressing in a rather lewd bikini sitting in a chair, next to her is a table with a martini drink and a decently sized sniper rifle place upon it. Over the last three days about two fights broke out with Goku and the gang holding the outer line against Satsuki's militant forces. At the current time 6:05 A.M. the twenty fifth of August, 2064 A.D. there stands Goku, Trunks and Sammy atop one of the misshapen cliffs looking down on the white vessel almost as if their eyes are indeed locked with Satsuki's eyes despite the mile distance between them.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I still can't believe it's her of all people."

Son Goku;  
"It really is a small world."

Sammy 64;  
"So are you going to tell me how you know that person?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"…..I…..I don't wanna talk about it….."

Son Goku;  
"You're gonna have to talk about it sometime Trunks, you can't always just bottle up the pain."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I know that but…..Goddammit it's just too painful to even think about."

Son Goku;  
"I know. But you've held it in long enough."

Trunks Briefs;  
"….well I need something to eat first."

Son Goku;  
"Yeah you guys head back I'll keep watch."

The two of them take their leave. Goku stands alone with his back momentarily turned away from the white ship below, he suddenly moves his hand up just as there is a gunshot echoing from far away. He catches a bullet with just his finger and thumb without even looking, turning back towards the white ship. He can see that Usagi is now holding the rifle in hand, as he flicks the caught bullet away he gives a polite smile and hand wave.

* * *

As I've said, this place is pretty much a long maze of jagged twists and turns. One will find nothing but a terrain of chaotic shapes that swerve and circle all about and many even straighten out into cubical platforms. There are of course several of these chaotic structures that form into a network of tunnels, many of these run so deep they reach sea level and are flooded with water right from the ocean. In one of these tunnels one would find a hollowed out chamber, the walls look like they were carved and dug into by bare human-like hands that could bend solid steel. The chamber is halfway full of water and big enough to house a decently sized filtering machine of sorts. It swishes water back and forth, drawing most of it in and pushing some of it back out, getting as much salt and whatnot out of the water it sucks up through a small network of pipes that lead right into another chamber. This one filters the water even more just to be sure and then puts it into a boiler, two boilers in fact, as many as it takes to heat all that gathered water to such hot temperatures that not a single strain of bacteria or anything else will even survive this process.

From there the water makes its way through pipes running along nearby tunnels that have been fitted with all manner of wooden stairs and flooring railways going all along this entire section. This section of tunnels is the very lair our heroes now occupy. It's a rather cozy little place, literally like one of those hollowed out tree homes you read about in children's stories or see in big budget fantasy films, only instead of wood it's hardened metal from another world. It's a long tunnel that circles around and leads to a collection of rooms that no household could go without and boasting a few additional bedrooms and guest rooms.

Terry lies in bed in one such room, much like the room he was given in that apartment but sadly without windows to look out of, it's rather depressing. Not that he has much reason to get up in his current condition, the mark of the Keyblade still branded on his head he is now nothing but a human unable to restore his own arms, stuck as an amputee he can do nothing but lie in bed watching Disney movies on old DVDs on a nearby television. Being human again he now needs food. Because he needs help to go to the bathroom and no one wants to even deal with that they just feed him half a Senzu Bean, these strange little beans that Goku has growing in another separate room that are from an ancient recipe rumored to have been created by a mystical cat from the spirit realm. There is so much life sustaining energy in these beans that just half of one allows a human to go on for a whole two days without food and he'll never have to go to the restroom at all. They are the most bland and tasteless thing Terry has ever tasted, he wishes he could just have a goddamn burger or some watermelon or just something! Anything! He just wants to scream but that would do nothing to help him.

Right now he is watching Duck Tales the Movie for about the thirtieth time, he's gotten rather sick of it but it's what Chibi wanted to watch. She was in here with him but Chi Chi asked for a hand with something so it's just him with this movie he just now tunes out. In fact he no longer focuses on it, he only really hears the conversation between Trunks and Sammy just right outside the door. They don't know he is even listening, they forgot to even close the slightly opened door.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I only took the name Briefs when I came here from the time warp, thanks to Goku's ties with the major cargo shipping company Capsule Corp me and Chibi were able to get adopted by the Briefs Family. But my real family name…..happens to be Kiryuin."

If it weren't for this crappy movie blaring through the television in Terry's room then the silence would be deafening.

Sammy 64;  
"Jesus Vector Sigma Christ."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah. I happen to be the son of that White Queen. In fact it was about five years ago from right now in my home dimension when…..she…she gets raped by Vegeta."

Sammy 64;  
"That asshole who attacked Terry in Bangkok?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"She was intercepting him, at first she easily outclassed him. I was told that during the ensuing fight he managed to unlock his latent Super Saiyan powers and overpowered her own Tyrranux Core. Turns out he was one of those guys who can't stand seeing a woman being stronger than him….so…..he made an example of her."

Sammy 64;  
"Oh my God."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'm told it last about an hour, an hour of his wrath being forced into her…..and the shocking part? She took it all without breaking. The most horrible thing to happen to her and yet her iron will weathered it to the bitter end. That's what she told me, I was also told that when he finally stopped he had exhausted all of his newfound Super Saiyan power making it disgustingly easy for her to cut off his head with her own bare fingers. She didn't leave that day unscathed and now she was pregnant…..with me….."

Sammy 64;  
"..."

Trunks Briefs;  
"She could have easily discarded me before I was even born, I wouldn't blame her if she did. I was the bastard son of a horrible man, a reminder of the horror she had to endure by his hands. But…but she didn't discard me in disgust, not once did she show any hate or remorse towards me…..she loved me regardless…I was her son…."

Picking up the melancholy inflections in Trunks' voice Terry knows that he's trying all he can to not outright drop down crying.

Trunks Briefs;  
"And then when I was eight I was ripped from my own time, from my own universe and shoved right smack into this one away from my mother! And now the Satsuki Kiryuin of this time, of this universe, is now my enemy simply because I'm standing between her and her quarry! And all this time I still can't process just what the fuck went wrong to put me in this newfound hell!"

Sammy 64;  
"…..do you still blame Terry? Like the Terry you knew?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"No…..I could never blame Terry. I can only blame myself. I can only blame my mother and Goku and everyone else…..I especially blame Ryuko…we were suppose to be his family. A real family that didn't shelter their cherished ones from the harshness of reality. But we did, we fucking babied him and treated him like a handicapped child. Always making sure he never had to fight for himself or endure the hardest pain….and then all it took was Ryuko turning on him to send him right into being the most dangerous being the universe has ever known and….."

Sammy 64;  
"Wait, Ryuko? As in Matoi Ryuko?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah. She was alive in my universe."

Sammy 64;  
"….just how many things are different between our two universes?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"….I honestly lost count. We really need to compare notes…."

* * *

The white vessel still lingers in close proximity of the Platinum Deadzone. The White Queen still sits atop its outer hull ever watchful and ready for combat. She seems to pay no mind to anything else but the massive metal island before her, she stands motionless carefully studying as many details as her own human eyes can see hoping to catch a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary, anything that might let her find a way to her quarry wherever they are hiding. So far nothing. And then behind her in comes a black shadow, it is her own Black King the nephilim known as Ichigo Kurosaki. He is on one knee bowing his head.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You've been gone for a month."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…my deepest apologies…did you get your sword fixed?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Still in the shop, have to rely on this back up for the time being."

The sword she holds doesn't even have a sheath, it looks like it's just a Bokken with no guard made of steel. It looks like a bunch of segmented blocks of technological design, each segment has one small cube like gab along the outer edge, inside are tiny bits of machinery that seem designed to emit some kind of energy in a very specific shape when activated. It's no katana made from the shards of a legendary weapon but it looks more than good enough to suffice.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And you?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…no….they refused to help…."

His own giant knife weapon is on his back held in place by an unseen and silent force needing no actual straps or a magnetic contraption or anything. The blade still has the massive crack going from the middle if its blade all the way through the middle almost reaching the opposite side, it looks like it would just break in two if he uses it one more time. Given his line of work this blade is now useless to him in its current damaged state and worse yet he is unable to even get a suitable replacement. This is no mere sword, it is a piece of a divine metal not of the mortal plain. On top of that it is a piece of his very being, the very wings that his existence as an angelic being grant him merely taking a different combined shape. Without this sword he is an angel with his wings clipped, incomplete and unable to use the very power to cut down his enemies that was given to him, he might as well be a mere mortal.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It took nearly a whole month for the most mortal of angels of the lowest circle bottom of the barrel in heaven's hierarchy just to tell you 'no'?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"No it took them at least half a month to finally make my status as a nephilim to be cleared and authorized and then I could get an actual 'license' to be a true angel in the eyes of their bureaucracy. Then it took about the rest of the time to get me to have an audience with the supposed 'Royal Guard', namely the man who invented the method of turning an angel's wings into a sword to cut souls."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And what did he say?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…no. I'm only half an angel, I will never be worthy to even have Angel Wings to begin with let alone get these wings of mine fixed. In fact until I find out how to become worthy in his eyes I'm never allowed to set foot into their realm ever again."

Upon hearing this Satsuki is utterly disgusted.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I knew this would happened, you should have never turned to those useless pig headed aristocrats for help."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"They are the true angels that ferry the souls to what awaits, I had to at least try to go through their official channels."

Ichigo can't help but feel ashamed for not succeeding in his endeavor.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I'm sorry for becoming so useless."

At last she turns around to face him.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"This will not do, I need you by my side in this fight…..meaning I have no choice but to call….Him…."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Him?"

Another person comes up from below deck, Satsuki's butler with a tray, a small pot of tea and a single cup rested upon it. She goes towards the butler and takes up the small cup.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"A man who has…..a specific approach and method in spreading the word of Jesus Christ…..one that is not too far removed from your own. He might be able to repair your Wings."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Whoa hold up, are you saying I go behind the backs of the 13th Circle of Heaven to get my Angel Wings fixed?! After what I had to go through they finally gave me their blessing and made me an official angel in their network!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And they still left you high and dry for your trouble, your wings still just one touch away of being clipped! Unacceptable!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..I have long time friends, associated with and within the 13th Circle. They will think of this as the most grievous betrayal…."

Satsuki gives Ichigo a stern look, one with a hint of melancholy. The tone in her voice is blunt.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Long time friends huh? Friends that would feel nothing but betrayal if you went behind their backs? Tell me Ichigo…..while you were forced to suffer the horror and pain of killing Ryuko, the girl you loved with all your heart, where were these 'friends'? Did any of them even bother to try and help when you and Ryuko needed them most?"

Ichigo does not answer with words, the hint of a deep sorrow that shows up in his eyes at this moment provides the answer for him. Satsuki then puts her hand on his shoulder seemingly to comfort him.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I figured that was the case, as such I have no qualms with going behind their backs…..and neither should you. You need to be whole again, for Ryuko's sake. Are you with me?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….yes…..I am…."

And with that she drinks down all the tea in her cup and then sits it on the tray in the butler's grasp.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Mitsuko, I need you to contact the Iscariot, I must have an audience with Him."

Mitsuko Soroi;  
"Are you sure you want to bring him into this? Any involvement he'll have in our current business could prove to be…..most chaotic…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I am at war with the most dangerous monster this planet has ever known and my most important ally is currently crippled, I don't care about the risk. Make the call."

Mitsuko Soroi;  
"Yes my Lady."

And though he had just arrive already the butler makes his leave, leaving the two young warriors alone on the deck. They stand side by side motionless carefully studying as many details as their own human eyes of the massive metal island before them.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So he's in there somewhere?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"He's been there for about a month. I can only wonder just what it is he and his little friends are doing right now…."

* * *

It is now several hours later and the sun is setting on the Platinum Deadzone, the tale that trunks had to tell was….staggering. The difference between the two universes was literally like night and day, Trunks' tale was of a boy named Terry that after his first "death" became a creature who days later would go on a rampage that erased Tokyo off the face of the map. From there it goes even more downhill from there with very few ups, a long tragic story that ultimately leads to the near destruction of a neighboring galaxy just to end the life of a Beast too far gone down the dark path to come back. And of course as the two talked and talked about all this there was one single detail that truly separated these two diverging paths. One primary destiny factor that caused such a drastic split.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Of course. It all makes sense now. It's all because of her, because of this Virus person. This universe's Aliantrice Zephirot. From the moment I finally got to know your Terry I saw a drastic difference in him, some hint of maturity that the Terry I knew never had. And of course it's because my Terry had an incompetent surrogate family, we just didn't know what the hell we were doing we just played everything by ear! But in this universe, because of some stable time loop, Terry is allowed to have a surrogate parent who knew exactly what he needed! But now she's gone and without her to keep him in check then what happened in my universe could still happen in this one! There's no other option here! We have to bring back Aliantrice Zephirot!"

Sammy 64;  
"But she's dead, you can't bring back the dead right?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"If she were a human being that would ring true but in this case we just might pull it off, she is after all a machine! A man made automaton, gears and clockwork! Logically there's no reason we cannot just repair her body and reboot her good as new!"

Sammy 64;  
"Well that's easier said than done she's a being from the future, can we even obtain the tech needed to revive her? And even if we did what's to say she won't just reboot to the point she is restored to her original self before Terry changed her? What if her CPU is completely fried?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I know it's a long shot and I know the risks, but we got nothing else Sammy. For Godsakes we got him in this damn hole in the ground with his arms severed and his powers silenced. And if it ain't Kill the Beast knocking on our doorstep it will be someone else whose after Terry's power or whatever. We're the only people in this or any galaxy trying to preserve the peace in this situation and we need to do what needs to be done."

She stands there trying to take it all in, what he's asking is quite a daunting task that would take nothing less than a miracle to pull off.

Sammy 64;  
"Where do we even begin?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"With WASP, if they have Terry's sister with them then no doubt they have Aliantrice's body! We need to appeal to them to help us repair her. It should be fine, Goku has done them favors in the past. It's the only chance we got."

Sammy 64;  
"Well what are we gonna do with Terry?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Shit I dunno…..for the time being just me and Goku go to WASP while you and Chibi stay here. Goku knows some guys from the Tenkaichi Budokai circuits he can call in for back up. We need to at least give this a shot…."

His words offer much promise of success, she still has nothing but doubt that this will even work….

Sammy 64;  
"Yeah, we do."

Having come to an agreement the two then split, Trunks goes to speak with Goku about when they can go forward with their plan and Sammy returns to Terry's current quarters. Still laying on the bed just like he was earlier, nothing has changed other than now the movie Cinderella III is currently on pause on the television since again it was Chibi's turn to pick the movie. Frankly he can't believe that he's even watching this after years of avoiding it like the plague or that it isn't making him want to bash his own head in. It's weird how decent this movie is turning out to be.

Sammy 64;  
"Where's Chibi?"

Terry Jones;  
"She had to go to the bathroom."

Sammy 64;  
"Okay then, Terry I wanna ask you something."

Terry Jones;  
"Already then."

She then goes and lays next to Terry on the bed, on her side and resting her head on another pillow she looks him in the eye.

Sammy 64;  
"Do you….do you ever think about bringing Virus back?"

Terry Jones;  
"..."

Sammy 64;  
"C'mon I'm being serious."

Terry Jones;  
"She's dead, nothing I can do about it."

Sammy 64;  
"But Terry she's a robot. Technically if there was a way to bring her back-"

Terry Jones;  
"Even if there was there's just too much shit we have to deal with as it is."

Sammy 64;  
"I know, but Terry she's been more than just a dear friend, frankly we are lost without her."

Terry Jones;  
"..."

Sammy 64;  
"If there was a chance we could bring her back, get her damaged parts and reboot her or whatever…"

Terry Jones;  
"…..I would like nothing better than to bring Virus back. But…even if we even succeed in rebuilding her, the Virus we know-"

Sammy places a finger on his lips.

Sammy 64;  
"Might be gone forever anyway I know. I was talking to Trunks about it and he believes we should go for it. He and Goku are gonna go consort with WASP about it."

Terry Jones;  
"…..well…..if they want to help then…I guess we're already going for it huh?"

Sammy 64;  
"Yep. For now we just sit tight and wait for them to come back."

Terry Jones;  
"I hope this even works."

Sammy 64;  
"…so do I…."

And with that they stopped talking, Sammy didn't take her leave and instead continued to lay there on the bed beside Terry. The two waiting for Chibi to return so they don't have to stare at this freeze frame of the movie.

Sammy 64;  
"What is this movie even about?"

Terry Jones;  
"The Fairy Godmother stupidly drops her magic wand and the Evil Stepmother gets a hold of it, uses it to rewrite history and replace Cinderella with Anastasia. Shenanigans ensue."

Sammy 64;  
"Sounds fun."

Terry Jones;  
"Only good one of these crappy sequels we've watched so far."

And when Chibi finally came back they continued watching the movie, after that they let Sammy pick out the next one, the cover to Equestria Girls caught her eye. They hated all the musical numbers and the ending dragged.

* * *

It was Sammy's turn to take watch. It was the dead of night with the moon shinning its somber light, she was all alone on the Deadzone's highest point, from her vantage point she can see that white vessel still circling the island in clear view. It is so far away but not so far that she can't make out the two figures standing on the deck, the White Queen and that half angel guy with the big sword. There is a tiny rock on the ground close to Sammy's feet, she picks it up and with all the strength she can muster flings it right at the White Queen on the deck. The figure just uses the weapon in her hand to knock the rock right back, it almost grazed Sammy's cheek. The two opposing sides exchange middle fingers.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"So this is what you've been up to these days?"

It was a raspy and coarse voice yet still feminine and sensual in each vocal delivery of each word, a voice that was familiar to Sammy. Standing just a little bit below Sammy's high perch is a woman that seemingly came out of thin air. She looked human and yet alien at the same time, her eyes had this feline quality that gave off warnings of intense danger to any who dare even look her in the eye. Her ears were unusually long like the ears of a mouse, her hairstyle is a rather light shade of bluish green teal and is rather outrageously unkept, frankly she looks like a humanized Sonic the Hedgehog with those big quill-shaped clusters of hair coming out the back of her head. Her attire is unusual as well, some kind of regal outfit with a skin tight suit underneath, her plunging neckline showing perky breast cleavage as it goes down to a kimono sash wrapped around her waist. Sammy had her back turned to this person and did not bother to look back, not that she needed to even look to know who it was standing behind her.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Never thought I'd see the great and powerful Samael playing baby sitter to some earth brat."

Sammy 64;  
"Sectron Arsenal Mechanoid No. 64."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Excuse me?"

Sammy 64;  
"My name, my classification is Sectron Arsenal Mechanoid No. 64!"

Upon hearing that the strange woman just lets out a most loud bellowing laugh that echoed clear across the metal landscape.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Oh that's just adorable! You gave yourself a phony balony name to go with this phony balony new identity of yours!"

Sammy could feel her blood start to boil with each word this damn woman speaks, so much so her arm slightly crackles with electrical power.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Ooooo, am I about to suffer the wrath of the 'new and improved' Samael?"

And with that Sammy's arm changes into a cannon in an instant, the shot she fires is as fast as lightning and loud as thunder. But it only ends up hitting an invisible force field leaving the woman untouched. There s a moment of intense silence as Sammy slowly returns her arm to its normal configuration.

Sammy 64;  
"Samael doesn't exist! I am the Sectron Arsenal Mechanoid No. 64, remember that less you no longer wish to live!"

The woman just gives a friendly smirk.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"In any case it's good to see you, old friend."

Sammy 64;  
"Yeah right, what do you want?"

And like that the woman disappears and appears right in Sammy's face, she seems to have no concept of personal space.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I was here since last morning, I know everything."

Sammy 64;  
"So?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Well with your little predicament and my own we have a nice little 'I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch-mine' deal we can work out."

Sammy 64;  
"Is that right?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Tell me have you heard of the Dragon Balls?"


	13. Space Pirate Ryoko

**Space Pirate Ryoko**

* * *

At the current time 6:32 A.M. the twenty sixth of August, 2064 A.D. and finally after a month of sitting around being little more than literal baggage placed atop some furniture, Terry has a reason to get out of bed.

There stands Terry in the guest room, garbed from head to toe in what looks like a hybrid hakama outfit that is one half traditional Japanese garb other half futuristic society garb. This is especially apparent with the white long sleeved suikan with its modern long coat styling and trimmings. Because he is currently an amputee there are no arms in the long giant robe sleeves, they just drape straight down like a pair of penguin wings. The baggy pants are a nice shade of light blue. As with the jacket of his previous attire, the back is adorned with the image of two alien monster skulls facing each other and staring at each other with yellow eyes and lashing tongues, they are colored azure blue.

Sammy 64;  
"Took me a couple hours to make this. You like it?"

Terry Jones;  
"How can I not? With these threads I can walk around with some dignity."

Sammy 64;  
"Glad you like it."

He looks in the nearby mirror at the stylish threads given to him, but as he thinks of what he got dressed up for he once again shows the same concerns he has had since he heard about this Hakubi woman. Sammy shows no concern over it and decides to give him a hug to put him at ease.

Sammy 64;  
"It's gonna be okay Terry. I know it would be safer to just wait for Goku and Trunks but…"

Terry Jones;  
"Can we even trust this Ryoko Hakubi? You said it yourself, she's a literal space pirate."

Sammy 64;  
"We can trust her, believe me we can trust her."

Terry Jones:  
"How so?"

She is also looking in the mirror with Terry and just gives a nice pleasant smile.

Sammy 64;  
"Cause if she does betray us, I'll take a big shit in her mouth, make her swallow it and then cut her wretched head off with my fingernails."

Terry Jones;  
"…..the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sammy 64;  
"A lot. Let's get going."

Well, on that rather…colorful note they head on out. They are making their way out of the cave home, they are greeted by Ms. Chi Chi and her son Gohan who have been putting together some supplies for our heroes' trip.

Chi Chi;  
"Now you have enough Senzu Beans to last you about three weeks, if you run out you come back here licitly split okay?"

Son Gohan;  
"Are you sure about this?"

Sammy 64;  
"Whatever chance there is to fix this mess we must take it."

Son Gohan;  
"Yeah, just watch yourselves alright?"

Chi Chi;  
"And don't forget to text us whenever you can, I mean if you can even do that…."

Sammy 64;  
"We will."

Chi Chi;  
"Godspeed to you both."

After exchanging hugs with Chi Chi and Gohan, Terry and Sammy start to head out. They then bump into Chibi who hands them two star shaped pendants. Both have five small jewels of different colors, Yellow, lite green, cyan, blue and a redish pink. The gems sparkle with a very faint fractal glow as though there was a touch of magic in them. Sammy is able to take one and put it on herself.

Chibiusa;  
"Was trying to finish these before you guys left. They are Wayfinders, they are suppose to be good luck charms for sailors when they try to get back home."

Terry kneels down onto one knee so that Chibi will be able to put the pendant on his neck. After she does she then suddenly kisses Terry on the cheek, he was not expecting that at all.

Chibiusa;  
"Be careful Terry."

In response he gives a very pleasant smile, he can't even remember the last time he was able to smile like this.

Terry Jones;  
"Thank you Chibi."

She smiles back, her own cheeks give off a faint blush.

* * *

It's quiet out in the water today, the stillness and morning fog is unsettling and in and of itself a forewarning of coming danger. Our heroes slowly come out from a small cave of alien steel on top of a small wooden raft with but a single long wooden oar to move forward with. For once the familiar White Vessel is nowhere in sight but its presence is still felt even if it is probably miles away, Sammy is so on edge her hands grasp the oar tightly as though she's trying to squeeze it into pieces. Terry is also tense, standing as stiffly and still as humanly possible he moves only his head left and right and up and down with his eyes wide, trying as best he can to keep an eye out for trouble. They both take deep breaths of the cold air trying to calm their nerves but it just makes their throats hurt.

Sammy 64;  
"…where the hell are you Ryoko….?"

They are just sitting ducks, apparently that damn pirate saw fit to make them sweat a little instead of just picking them up from the start. Naturally this ends up going bad for our heroes…

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"** **TERRANCE BARTHOLOMEW JONES!"**

Yeah there's a familiar voice they didn't want to hear, one of the White Queen's elite goons who is standing high up above them on top of a nearby metal rock spire. The shadow he casts ends up reaching far across the water, for a moment or two it is like a great entity of pure darkness. But then it starts to shrink very rapidly, in a matter of seconds the big lumbering giant known as Ira Gamagori has capsized that small raft with a single strike of his crushing feet, it wasn't a mere splash but an outright explosion of water. For maybe half a minute it seemed he just sank to the bottom after his dive, but then his head comes right up, he doesn't bother to gasp for air. As he is in the water he looks around looking for any signs of his quarry, looking for any rising bubbles that might reveal just where in the water they'll have to come up for air. He finds nothing, it's apparent that even though he sank that raft he still missed…. and oh look over on a nearby metal rock there stands Sammy with Terry riding piggy back both still nice and dry. Yeah that big idiot needs to work on his timing and stealth.

Ira Gamagori;  
"Slippery little fuckers aren't you?"

Sammy 64;  
"We are in no mood for fighting big boy."

Ira Gamagori;  
"Doesn't matter, we have business that needs to be settled."

The big brute then starts moving fast through the water, he might as well be a shark with that kind of speed and how he just nearly flies out of the water at our heroes. Sammy had only seconds to get out of the way and reach another nearby metal rock. The brute just stands there staring the two kids down.

Ira Gamagori;  
"So what was your reason for killing Riku?"

Terry Jones;  
"Why would I tell you something you'll just disregard anyway."

Ira Gamagori;  
"I won't. When it came to matters of 'justice' he was kind of a nasty brat, and what Riku did to Sora was…..unthinkable….but he was still part of our family. Lady Satsuki still loved him as a son the same as Sora. And Sora, well….."

Sammy 64;  
"I get it, you guys fucking hate us and want us deader than shit."

For a moment Ira's still intimidating eyes show a small hint of melancholy.

Ira Gamagori;  
"No…..just Ichigo, Usagi and Lady Satsuki. Me and the others, we just want all this cat and mouse nonsense to stop. Going after you with every fiber of our being is killing all of us little by little. Even by not lifting a finger you cause suffering whether you like it or not, and everything you do has severe repercussions."

Sammy 64;  
"Maybe if you and everyone else just leave us alone, all this bullshit would finally stop…"

Ira Gamagori;  
"…then leave. Get off this planet and go to a distant galaxy far, far away where your very existence will not cause any more harm to this world."

Well that is a rather selfish and unfair thing to suggest, seriously both Sammy and Terry are just taken so far back from hearing that their blood starts to boil, Terry's especially so.

Terry Jones;  
"Why should I? This is my home just as much yours!"

And with that, the brute reaches into a pocket in one of his gauntlets and pulls out a tendril-like whip covered in spikes. With just once crack of this whip he cause a nearby metal rock to just explode into metallic dust. His fangs brandish he is ready to continue his hunt.

Ira Gamagori;  
"Well it's either that or just die and stay dead!"

The chase then continues, Sammy carries Terry on her back as she jumps across to each and every nearby metal rock spire trying to shake the brute off their tail. But he doesn't let up, he just keeps cracking that whip with the fury of a beast, using the newly formed stumps of metal as stepping stones to keep up with his quarry. Eventually the metal rock spires run out at which point Sammy just makes like a common basilisk and runs on top of the water with all the might she can muster in her two legs, the brute is not too far behind swimming at a berserk speed, leaping out of the water every now and then to take another shot with his whip. So yeah this day is already starting off on a bad note, and here comes another one in the form of a small attack ship. It has a shape like a small futuristic galleon ship with no sails. Its design is very reminiscent of that white vessel, in fact it looks like a detachable piece of the white vessel that has vehicular capabilities built into it. On its outer deck is the blind man manning the old fashion galleon steering wheel.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"WHALE HO!"

Going full speed ahead the blind man tries to ram our true heroes with the very front of his mini vessel. But rather than just get out of the way Sammy just leaps up and plants both feet onto the ship's hull. As she lets the vessel's momentum hold her in place she then forms an arm cannon and starts squeezing off rounds at the still swimming Ira, the bullet fodder causes him to falter on his trajectory and end up colliding with the ship outright. The small ship goes out of control from the bump and the blind man loses his footing enough to fall into the water himself. With that Sammy and Terry are now on the ship's deck, with seemingly no other resistance to contend with Sammy goes for the galleon steering wheel forcing the vessel to stop weaving every which way like some rocket bouncing along the ground.

Terry Jones;  
"Do we really have to wait for that friend of yours?"

Sammy 64;  
"Now that you bring it up I'm kind of leaning towards No, now I'm kind of just wanting to go back and wait for Goku and Trunks!"

Terry Jones;  
"We have to lose these guys first."

Sammy 64;  
"Should be easy enough."

The sound of a gun firing echoes from behind them, a bullet punches through the flesh of Terry's thigh causing him to drop down to one side. He lets out a blood curdling scream of anguish.

Sammy 64;  
"TERRY?!"

It happened so fast Sammy didn't even know how to respond, out of nowhere appeared the gun totting witch Usagi blindsiding them from behind. And before Sammy can even try to help Terry with that wound the two goons are now back on the deck helping Usagi with surrounding the two kids from all possible sides. As the two goons stand there they watch as Terry writhes in pain in a most curious manner. To their knowledge this brat is a being who can only truly be harmed by mythical objects and even then is quite indestructible, yet here he is reacting to a flesh wound much like a regular human would.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"That actually hurt him that much? Must have been one hell of a magic bullet."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I didn't use a magic bullet."

Much to the shock of her comrades Usagi was not using one of her special guns, it was just a regular human gun. Some kind of Sig Sauer Pro series model. About medium to small in build. Simple, practical in design, gun metal black.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"And as you can see he's kind of missing a few limbs. He needs to rely on his companion here just to move about. Whatever Riku did to him was even more damaging than Sora said."

Sammy 64;  
"Shit….!"

Upon realizing what is going on, the blind man can't help but laugh like a damn hyena.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Oh man, Lady Satsuki is gonna love this."

Sammy once more reformats one arm into a plasma cannon while cradling Terry close to her with the other. She cannot risk just jumping into the air with him as that would just give the shooter too many openings to pick him off, the shooter has already brought out one of her strange magic handguns so there's little chance she would miss. All Sammy is able to do is keep her arm cannon ready to fire and slowly move backwards towards one of the edges of this vessel, her only chance for getting Terry out of here is in the water.

Sammy 64;  
"Don't even think of taking another step you bastards!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Should we contain him until Lady Satsuki and Ichigo return?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"I don't really care what we do with them myself, how about it Ira?"

Once more there is a hint of melancholy in Ira's eyes as he contemplates for a moment.

Ira Gamagori;  
"No. We're suppose to be helping her, looking out for her and wanting what's best for her. If we let her finish him off like this I doubt she'll ever be the same, especially after Riku."

Then the melancholy in his eyes fade, he readies his whip for combat and starts moving forward.

Ira Gamagori;  
"We end this now!"

Sanmy 64;  
"STAY BACK!"

Frantically taking aim she lets off a few rounds at the big gorilla who just merely deflects the shots away. The three inch closer brandishing their armaments and ready to put that now human brat out of everyone's misery….….then out of nowhere a booming cat's meowing echoes from below the ship. As they are all wondering what that even was, the water starts to bubble and stir. It seemed like there was something BIG coming out of the water and they need to get the hell out of the way RIGHT NOW!

Sammy 64;  
"Well it's about goddamn time…."

Sammy then picks up Terry and gets ready to jump, the exact moment she launches into the air something punches through this boat's deck. The entire mini vessel is torn into several pieces by a rising crystalline spike of colossal size, anyone still on the deck was sent hurtling into the water among the scattering debris and bursting flames now flying every which way around this crystal spike. This thing was so huge in length and mass, it turned out to be one of four identical spikes connected to some massive thing now flying in mid air and quickly gaining altitude.

It was indeed an unidentifiable flying object, a craft that was too alien to be of this planet. looking like a giant disembodied claw hand, the four evenly aligned crystals slightly curved like a blade. There was a fifth perfectly straight crystal spike protruding out of the bottom of the craft with smaller spikes lining the fifth's base, perhaps this fifth spike is the very source of whatever propulsion is allowing this craft to fly. The center of this massive thing had a giant purplish pink sphere, a pearl within a shell of rock-like bone glowing slightly like some demonic heart of darkness. It was too far out a sight to behold for most, even for the witch and two goons it was too bizarre to be a real thing in this plane of existence. Adrift in the water with their mini vessel destroyed and no way to reach that strange craft they have little choice but to watch it fly away possibly with their quarry now onboard, they sure aren't in the water with the three wash ups.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"WAS THAT A GODDAMN SPACESHIP?! WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET A GODDAMN SPACESHIP?!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"So, who's the poor sod that has to tell Lady Satsuki?"

Ira Gamagori;  
"..."

Higher into the sky the craft went letting out another strange meow for its grand exit, taking our two heroes with it. And so on board an alien ship Sammy and Terry leave the Platinum Deadzone as well as leaving behind those persistent members of Kill the Beast, at least for now. Eventually the craft rises above even the atmosphere of the planet, floating within orbit and at last moving in a direction other than straight up. And there lies Terry, once again lying down just when he thought he was finally gonna be up and about as much as he wants. At least in this case it's because he was shot in the leg, his wound being healed by the digital energy matter comprising Sammy's entire hand.

Terry Jones;  
"To think, we were at Disney World earlier this year…I wanna go back there and buy more of those stupid Pony figures dressed like Jessica Rabbit."

Sammy 64;  
"We can't, that place basically got blown to hell."

Terry Jones;  
"Goddammit."

The inner structure of this ship is next to none existent, almost like they are literally inside a bubble with clear view of the universe outside it from all possible angles. There are a few crystalline "ribs" holding this ship together but it's mostly nothing inside. The floor they sit upon is pure energy taking on the appearance of a galaxy just for visual flare, all around are several more crystals floating in mid air each with faint alien hieroglyphs and kanji written on them, they all have a faint spark of light inside in several different colors. There is also a larger floating crystal in this space shaped like a captain's chair with a few small clean cut gems and jewels floating close to it. And sitting in this chair is the captain of this vessel, that alien woman known as Ryoko Hakubi.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh yeah, thanks for taking your sweat time and nearly getting me killed Ms. Pirate!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yeah sorry about that, I felt if I was gonna met you in person I'd make a good first impression."

Terry Jones;  
"A good impression huh? Then why didn't you just drive us out from the start?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Oh come now where's your sense of adventure?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well with the arms I lost back in Istanbul…..and all the powers that would have allowed me to actually take care of myself in skirmishes with those metahuman inquisition back there. So yeah, fuck you too."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Maybe when you get older…."

Sammy 64;  
"Don't even think about it you damn cougar."

After healing Terry's leg she helps him up on his feet, then she goes over to Ryoko and places her hand on the left side arm rest, looking the pirate dead in the eyes.

Sammy 64;  
"Just before me and Terry left, you were in that room with us weren't you?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"So what if I was?"

Sammy 64;  
"Just wanting to make sure that (if you were indeed in there) you heard what I said about being able to trust you."

Sammy gives the pirate a cold stare, the pirate just gives a smug smirk in response.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of turning on you….provided you don't give me just reason to."

Sammy 64;  
"Adorable. So where are we headed?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"To meet another old friend of mine…"

* * *

The North Pole, one of two points where the entire planet's rotational axis reaches the surface, but unlike its counterpart the South Pole, this geographical point is more talked about if only because of its…."lore". We all know those fanciful stories. After the jolly old soul Saint Nicolas somehow obtained the blessing of immortality, he took a collection of elves and magical flying reindeer to this remote location and set up shop so that each year they can all make their annual preparations for Christmas Eve.

If there is still such a thing as Santa Clause in this world, chances are his legendary toy making worshop would in fact be a sea fairing arc or perhaps a structure much like the drilling station rigs the Soviet Union would keep setting up here often. After all, there is no land mass up here in the middle of frigid waters, only sea ice. Sea ice as far as the eye can see. The idea that there would be anything worth finding up here is quite farfetched….so at about 8:54 A.M. on the same day just what is this one massive unidentifiable flying object seemingly made of wood even doing at this location?

Sammy 64;  
"Please tell me that's not a Jurai ship I'm looking at."

It was basically a giant blue opal suspended in mid air, all around it were all manner of wood like pieces of massive size, all of them not even physically connected to this opal they too floated in mid air in a fixed configuration. All together this opal and wood formed the shape of an oriental galleon right down to the two opposing rows of straight planks aligned in such a manner you would believe them to be the oars of this ship. It's shape was familiar but still quite alien.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"2nd Generation Royal Treeship Ryu-Oh, the very vessel belonging to the current crown Princess of Jurai…"

Sammy 64;  
"The eldest daughter of Emperor Azusa Misaki Jurai and his second wife Misaki Jurai. The Royal Princess named Ayeka Misaki Jurai GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Terry Jones;  
"Did I miss something?"

Sammy 64;  
"Sorry Terry it's just, well, first off that is a Jurai craft carrying members of Jurai. The Jurai are a race of tree people in humanoid form with access to the most advance fusion of organic nature, mysticism and technology you could possibly imagine. These fuckers are pretty much the most stuck up, egotistical, self righteous collection of bureaucrats, aristocrats and tyrannical monarchs ever seen in this or any other galaxy!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Think of them as sort of the outer universe's answer to the Third Reich."

Terry Jones;  
"Yikes."

Sammy 64;  
"Yeah as if that wasn't bad enough, _that_ particular Royal Treeship is the very home of the biggest…..CUNT in the known universe, second only to Ryoko here."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Hey!"

Sammy 64;  
"Fuck you! You didn't say anything about dealing with Jurai let alone that bitch!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You would have said no if I did."

Sammy 64;  
"Damn right I would have! I can't believe we have to try and get these Dragon Balls before she does!"

Upon hearing that the pirate has a worried look on her face. She doesn't want to convey any more further information, almost worried of what Sammy will do to her if she told them the rest of what she knows.

Sammy 64;  
"Ryoko…"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"..."

Sammy 64;  
"…..RYOKO…"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Well…..she already has three of them in her possession."

Letting out an agitated roar Sammy is already leaping on top of Ryoko and trying to punch her face in. Ryoko then phases through the chair like a spirit then proceeds to fly around, Sammy haven reformatted her arm into a comically big hammer and swinging it left and right trying to whack the floating Ryoko and just hitting the floating crystals about.

Sammy 64;  
"YOU SKUGNANT NURF HERDING PROLYFISTER NUMKRUT TWOT!"

After a couple laps around Terry finally gets in front of Sammy forcing her to stop.

Terry Jones;  
"Calm your tits Sammy! You wanted to go along with this so just remember why we're here! Let's just chill out okay!"

Sammy's face is just absolutely red with blood pressure and she's breathing heavily.

Terry Jones;  
"C'mon Sam! Put the hammer down, let's just….keep calm and flutter on…"

Sammy 64;  
"….yeah okay fine…..but I'm still pissed."

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah I know, I am too. Seriously Ms. Pirate what the hell?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Look it's not my fault that Ayeka just can't let things go! Believe me I am pissed off she's even here same as you guys, but like it or not she's our competition! If you guys want to get your precious Aliantrice Zephirot back you're gonna have to put up or shut up, deal with whatever bs life throws at you no matter how bad it gets."

Sammy 64;  
"This particular bs happens to have access to the Jurai's unique defense system the Light Hawk Wings, not to mention those two personal vegetation biodroid guardians of hers."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
'Azaka and Kamidake, and she is no slouch herself able to access a battle form which lets her fly and punch holes through diamonds I know. Trust me I have dealt with her more times than you have. I know what I'm doing and I have absolute faith in you."

Sammy 64;  
"Absolute faith in me huh? I take it I'm gonna have to go in there and get these Dragon Balls myself?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"While I and Ryo-Ohki here give you an opening and generally keep Ayeka's attention focused on us. If you're not back in at least ten minutes I'll come in after you, okay?"

Sammy is not liking the sound of this plan. Knowing plenty of who their enemy is she has little faith in this plan. The look in Ryoko's eyes is quite earnest, even with the tone of her voice she tries so hard to win Sammy over.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Sammy please I really need your help on this. I wouldn't have come looking for you if I didn't believe you were more than capable of dealing with Ayeka."

Terry Jones;  
"Speaking of which she seems to be coming this way!"

Sammy 64;  
"WHAT?!

The wood like space craft far in the horizon is indeed coming this way, it's trajectory has it slowy curving towards the port side. Soon it will be facing the pirate craft head on and coming directly at it.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
'Yes she already detected Ryo-Ohki a minute ago, in a few moments she's gonna be in firing range and will start unloading her ship's payload on us. We're in this together, no turning back."

No turning back indeed, Sammy is still quite angry that she even agreed to come here, even moreso that she was stupid enough to drag Terry here in his state. Might as well nut up and take the plunge into these shark infested waters.

Sammy 64;  
"If anything happens to Terry while I'm in there, you're dead. Understand?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I most certainly do…Ryo-Ohki, send her over now."

Sammy 64;  
"Wait, what?"

The ship lets out a meow in compliance. Ryoko has already grabbed up Terry in her arms, floating him away from Sammy just as a strange ring made of pure energy appears right in front of her, behind it are four smaller rings aligned straight. These smaller rings are blinking in a set pattern and one after the other with the closest to Sammy's position first then the second behind it and then the third and finally the fourth. The very pace of this blinking picks up a little more speed with each full rotation. It looks like the function of these rings is to propel something forward. Sammy is unable to move, held in place by some kind of gravitational pull emitting from the one big energy ring.

Sammy 64;  
"W-wait a minute! You're not just gonna fire me out of a cannon at that ship are you?!"

Terry Jones;  
"JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Godspeed Sammy 64!"

Sammy 64;  
"YOU….YOU GODDAMN! BLOODY! PIRATE!"

And after giving off yet another meow the ship then fires this little "cannon". The humanoid cannonball is instantly turned into pure digital light energy shaped into a sphere and sent flying straight ahead right out of the ship. This ball of light that is Sammy is escorted by an entire twenty round volley of laser death orbs intended to mask sammy's presence from the defending enemy right up ahead. At breakneck speed all this energy collides with the enemy ship, upon impact there appear four symmetrical rectangular shapes made of a bright light, no doubt the light hawk wings that Sammy had mentioned. One can only hope that Sammy in her energy form was able to get through…..and hopefully Sammy is able to get back out with what she was sent in to get. Whatever awaits her in this ship sounds like it is more trouble than she or Terry even asked for….


	14. Beyond Simple Bonds

**Beyond Simple Bonds**

* * *

So my readers just what is it we're going after now? Just what little thing is it that our heroes are going after on the twenty sixth of August, 2064 A.D.? Well, you all know what already, finding a way to bring back Aliantrice Zephirot. But as to how, well, I might have skipped over that tidbit, how absent minded of me. I hate to do this to those who only want to keep moving forward as much as I do, but we really must return to the Platinum Deadzone on the previous day, when the time was 11:45 P.M. When Sammy was met with a lost tie to her past offering a proposition….

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Tell me, have you heard of the Dragon Balls?"

Sammy 64;  
"Doesn't ring a bell."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Not surprising, I only found out just a year and a half ago myself. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to even confirm they even exist at all."

She then reaches into the open neckline of her outfit, feeling underneath her left breast she then pulls out a ball that fits nicely in her hand. It is a literal pearl that contains inside a soft soothing light, the color somewhere between orange and yellow. Upon its surface is adorned four simple hieroglyphs of what can be assumed is of interstellar origin.

Sammy 64;  
"How many do you have?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Just this one."

Sammy 64;  
"How many are there?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Seven in total, each one representing seven mantras of darkness. Blasphemy, Vanity, Sloth, Melancholy, Lust, Greed and Wrath. These are the very crimes for which the great beast was accused by divine law and thus sentenced to an eternity of imprisonment."

Sammy 64;  
"What great beast?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…..well not to be insensitive but frankly one your former self would have much in common with…."

A rather blunt statement, one that makes Sammy clenched her fist tight almost as though she wants to punch Ryoko right then and there for even mentioning it.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Are you okay?"

Sammy 64;  
"I'm fine…if these balls are meant to keep some great galaxy killing beast imprisoned for obvious reasons, what are you doing collecting them."

The pirate just smirks.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Fu fu fu fu fu. Oh these are not the keys to his cage not by a long shot. These are the very terms he must abide to for his 'community service'. You see, if you gather all seven of these balls the great beast has no other choice but to use his own power and life force to grant you two wishes."

Sammy 64;  
"Wishes?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yes. Eternal life, vast riches, unfading youth, resurrection of the dead, finding your one true love. That sort of thing."

She then puts the ball back underneath her left breast.

Sammy 64;  
"And you're just gonna give me one of these wishes in return for services rendered?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"It's a fair trade is it not? We go get these balls and we both get what we want."

Sammy 64;  
"And just what is it you want?"

The pirate does not answer, there is a faint shade of blush on her face as she contemplates the question.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"It's…..a little embarrassing…."

Sammy 64;  
"…..riiiiight….well in any case why should I go along with this? Why should I trust you?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Well if you don't want to double your chances of getting that one woman back that's your choice. I just figured you wanted to do anything for your friend Terry, no matter what the risk…."

* * *

And as it turns out, Sammy did wanted to help Terry no matter what the risk. And as a result she ended up getting captured on this blasted Jurai Royal Treeship she was shot into by that bloody pirate she agreed to go along with on this folly ordeal. It happened not too long after she was literally shot into the ship by Ryo-Ohki. Still in a pure energy cannonball form she punched the Ryu-Oh's hull and went bouncing about several corridors of the ship before finally flying right into one of the ship's energy reactors. Passing through a power processing conduit that big in her state was bound to make her very atoms go amuck, it took all of her very consciousness just to put herself back into her humanoid form but ultimately she couldn't sustain herself and had to just outright "shutdown" herself. Reverting back to nothing more but a pair of alien tech panties and going into a rebooting sequence, as she "sleeps" she hopes that no one comes across her at her most vulnerable.

But of course, someone did come across her. Two big wooden cylinders floating in mid air, droids with the most simplest of form and shape. Regarding their very design they share the exact same core shape, four smaller cylinder legs attached to their bottoms and a single jewel eye near the upper end. The only real difference between the two would be the giant oriental kanji painted on their shell, one is red and the other is blue. Using a faint electromagnetic field emitted from their bodies the two wooden droids carry the unconscious Sammy to their master…

* * *

The current time is 8: A.M. the twenty sixth of August, 2064 A.D. and at last Sammy awakens. After her systems had rebooted her humanoid body had fully restored herself, as she regains her bearings she now finds herself within a surreal location. It appears to be the very bridge of a spaceship but the actual machinery and technology present is very minimal, at most it is a room overrun with vegetation literally making this area like a grand oriental forest temple. The mechanical floor beneath her even has a small stream of greenish blue water run gently along its path, behind her she can hear a decently sized waterfall. But more than these rather pleasant, Sammy notices that she is levitating off the ground and upside down, held in place between these two wooden droids by the magnetic field the two emit towards one another. She is completely at the mercy of their master now, a human like girl who looks about sixteen and garbed in a skin tight body suit, over this body suit she wears a kimono-like suiken coat with. Upon her head is a tiara made of wood barely visible because of the forehead covering bangs of her bowl cut hair colored a deep regal purple, from the back of her head are two long ponytails of her hair running down her back. Her eyes are a deep dark shade of red, these very eyes showing only contempt for this prisoner before her.

Azaka;  
 _"_ _We found this energy matter android in a rebooting stasis mode."_

Princess Ayeka;  
"It really is her isn't it?"

Kamidake;  
 _"_ _Despite how different she is now her energy signature is a perfect match. This is in fact Samael the Destructor."_

Sammy 64;  
"...my classification is Sectron Arsenal Mechanoid No. 64..."

Princess Ayeka;  
"It's strange, you look nothing like the great beast Samael that nearly ravaged or home planet Jurai. But I know it's you. I still remember that day I saw you when I was a child, when even at such a young age I could feel and understand that aura of death I felt from your...original body."

Sammy 64;  
"…I long forgot what it was like to even have that body. I can't even remember where I left it."

Princess Ayeka;  
"Do you at least still remember all those star systems you plowed through on your course towards Jurai? All those worlds and lives you destroyed?"

Sammy 64;  
"…I would still be 'Samael' if I forgot all that."

Princess Ayeka;  
"Hmph, how comforting it must be to the seven destroyed planets and twenty space colonies you destroyed to know you are now so remorseful."

Sammy 64;  
"Says the one whose very Ryu-Oh lead the invasion fleet that conquered and enslaved the C'Tarl C'Tarl Empire."

Princess Ayeka;  
"Silence you devil! There's a vast difference between assimilating a race to keep them safe and just outright wiping them from existence!"

Sammy 64;  
"And I imagine your little pets would have preferred extinction. It's funny, my creators never even told me why they wanted me to destroy the home planet of Jurai, but then after I discarded my original body I learned about the long history of Jurai, learned of just how truly evil you fucking Poison Oaks can be…."

And with that the princess then gives Sammy a good solid punch in the gut. As electrical sparks literally fly from the punch Sammy is sent flying backwards right into the wall behind her, it puts quite a big dent and has Sammy doused in water. Then she is immediately pulled back into place by the two wooden droids' magnetic pulse, still feeling the massive surge of pain in her gut she now feels like she is gonna hurl chunks of food from a meal she had about two weeks ago. The look on the princess' face is cold, her fist is still pulsing with a few sparks of energy. After a moment or so the princess recomposes herself and continues with the interrogation.

Princess Ayeka;  
"Well, speaking of evil I see you are once again working with that devil woman Ryoko."

Sammy 64;  
"Not by choice. Though that reminds me, she brought up how she has dealt with you a couple times."

Princess Ayeka;  
"..."

Sammy 64;  
"Am I prying where I shouldn't?"

Princess Ayeka;  
"….not at all. Ironically enough, circumstances lead to us living under the same roof for a time…and to my utter shock, we even became friends…."

For a moment talking about the pirate actually has her give a faint smile. It soon fades and the contempt returns.

Princess Ayeka;  
"But then she bailed on me after we obtained the Four Mark Dragon Ball. After it was I who told her about them, after we made a deal to share the two wishes between us! She just took that one Dragon Ball and ran off, only thinking of herself as usual….."

Sammy 64;  
"Did she have a reason to bail on you? She told me that she wouldn't betray me so long as I didn't give her reason to…."

Princess Ayeka;  
"Pfft, reason….she's a pirate, what other reason would she have than that? Speaking of reasons, what are you getting out of this deal?"

Sammy 64;  
"Hmph, like you'd even care. You'll just disregard my reasons even if I felt like telling you."

Princress Ayeka;  
"Very well. In any case you won't be getting the balls in my possession. And if that boy you are toting around with you is actually important to you perhaps I'll have a means to get back the one Ryoko took from me."

Sammy was beyond shocked to hear that little tidbit, and before she was even able to react she was pulled away by the wooden droids straight upward into whatever holding cell awaits her in another part of this ship.

* * *

And that brings us back to the Ryo-Ohki, now in hot pursuit of the fleeing Ryu-Oh. Why is it suddenly on the run? Well it's very unclear to both Ryoko or Terry until at last they receive a recorded video message from their very quarry.

Princess Ayeka; (Via Video Message)  
 _"_ _Greetings Ryoko, so nice of you to deliver what you stole back to me. First off, nice trick with the surveillance bug you put on my ship, thank you for providing a means for me to spy on you the moment you came to the North Pole. I was able to learn everything I needed to know, namely of your two passengers. One of which I now have in my custody."_

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Crap."

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"_ _So then, Terry was it? My deepest apologies that you a mere human have to even be caught up in these proceedings, frankly it would have been best if you weren't even associated with….Her. But I guess love really does come from strangest places…. "_

Terry Jones;  
"Wait what?"

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"_ _In any case I'm willing to give her back and all I ask is the Dragon Ball, after which all three of you are free to go. And if Ryoko even still has a heart like she once did then she still knows what it's like to lose someone dear to one's heart. Even if she cannot find her own Happily Ever After, she should at least do all in her power to ensure you don't lose yours. I will continue moving farther from your reach until you comply…."_

The message ends leaving Ryoko and Terry to think things over.

Terry Jones;  
"Okay first off what the hell was that about? I don't think I've ever seen a person jump to conclusions so fast as that!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Well you and Sammy do make a cute couple."

Terry Jones;  
"Oh what this is a joke to you? You just handed Sammy over to this Disneyphile on a silver platter and now we either have to hand the Dragon Ball or basically leave her behind never to see her again!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Sounds like you'd like nothing better than to just hand over the ball and be done with it :3."

Terry Jones;  
"Hell no! I don't want to humor that cunt! If I still had my powers I'd be over on that ship right now feeding the broadside of my foot down that prissy pants princess' throat! But no I have to rely on you to get Sammy out of this however you can….please tell me you do have a plan B…."

The pirate just gives a smirk, a rather none too reassuring smirk.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"All we can do is have faith that Sammy can get herself out of that little jam."

Terry Jones;  
"….I was afraid you were gonna say that-_-."

* * *

And so it now falls to Sammy to bust herself out of her predicament (thanks a lot you useless bloody pirate). Naturally it is gonna be difficult with the particular cell they put her in. She is floating in a vast sphere like zero gravity chamber made of vegetation, thick giant vines made of an unusual wood material, entangled within these vines are evenly spaced flower pods. Each is shaped like a seven-hole honeycomb housing circular shaped flowers in each hole, these flowers come in seven different muted earth tone colors and give off a different musical sound pitch. Altogether these flowers are giving off a full endless barrage of supersonic pulses, they emit in tandem with each other to the point the set pattern is like an actual song playing. The pulses are so strong that Sammy cannot even move, she is not suffering any pain instead feeling very numb from head to toe.

It seems she is not even able to get out, not unless she can somehow fight fire with fire. But she has already been trying to do that for the last twenty minutes, none of the frequencies her own pure energy body can produce are able to match the continuously fluxing frequency of these flower pods. After a while she gives up using her own energy alone, if only she could add a secondary energy to her own she might be able to create a positive and negative charge working in tandem that no pulse this cell could produce can possibly hold against. It is in this train of thought that she finally remembers something very important she completely forgot about, something that happened a whole month ago.

* * *

She tunes out everything around her, all she focuses on is the inner space in her own head. In her own head she concentrates on a single thought. It is a dream of that time when Terry was dying from severe blood lose back in Istanbul. She remembers that day, the sixth of July, 2064 A.D. the time was 3:25 A.M. when the shuttle is already taking off, Chibiusa had already set the plane on autopilot and goes to see what the hell's going on.

Chibiusa;  
"HOLY HELL WHAT HAPPENED TO TERRY?!"

Sammy 64;  
"He saved his sister that's what."

Chibiusa;  
"Oh God oh God oh God oh God I gotta go get my healing spells oh no do I have enough?!"

Sammy 64;  
"You can't help him, he needs more than just a bunch of magic medicine he needs an entire body fusion defragmentation."

Chibiusa;  
"Wh-what the hell is that?!"

Sammy 64;  
"Something only I can do, just go back to the front and make sure nothing happens to this plane. I shouldn't be long."

Chibiusa;  
"O-Okay….is…is he gonna be alright?"

Sammy 64;  
"…yes…yes he will. He's going to be just fine."

Sammy was lying, she has no idea how this will turn out but the little panicking girl needed to be calmed down. As Chibi goes up to the front of the ship Sammy then takes Terry and lays him on a table, at first standing right by his side with her hand on his head. She can still detect vital signs in his body as it is fighting to stay alive, as her own body starts to glow and melt into an ooze like digital energy matter she hopes her last ditch effort will work. The ooze is already covering Terry completely, his entire body enveloped into some cocoon that then forms into an outer "suit" taking on the appearance of a female humanoid. This humanoid is Sammy herself, Terry literally inside her very being she can already hear his heartbeat beating in her own chest, her last resort is now being implemented.

Sammy 64; (Inner Voice)  
 _"_ _Terry can you hear me?"_

As for Terry, he is now awake once more, at least in his own sub conscience. No longer dreaming but still in a dark void, awakened by Sammy's now slightly auto-tuned voice calling out to him. As he surveys the void around him he then sees what appear to be clouds of pure dark chaos, all around are the sound of wails from a long lost past. He notices what look like lines of digital energy running every which way. Every now and again these lines of energy run along faint faces in these dark clouds, the faces look like the very wailing souls crying out from the depths of some long forgotten hell. Just looking at this very sight is making Terry lose his calm.

Terry Jones; (Inner Voice)  
 _"_ _Oh Jesus what is this?!_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _It's me Terry, you are inside my very existence. My heart, my mind, my soul."_

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _Wh-where am I again?! What's going on?!"_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _I initiated a Body Fusion Defragmentation, a process where you and I are physically one until your body is able to stabilize itself with my regeneration abilities. All I'll be able to do though is keep you from dying, I cannot restore your powers or your arms."_

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _O-okay…I'm not in danger in this place am I?"_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _Terry what you see before you is just emotional baggage. All my memories of my entire life in their most purest form."_

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _No, it can't be. I see nothing but blackness….there has to be light here, somewhere."_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _Right above you."_

He looks straight up and there it is, a single point where light shines. Seeing it puts Terry at ease.

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _I was so worried."_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _I know, I was worried too. But this whole past year with you and Virus has at last allowed me to create this one glimmer of light. Still, I have a long way to go…."_

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _Well….it is a start right?"_

Sammy 64;  
 _"_ _Yes, it is. Now reach for it. I can't complete the energy fusion process without your compliance. After this, we will trade portions of our unique life forces with each other."_

And with that Terry then stretches out his hand towards that light, it looks so far away but then he just closes his hand around it and now holds it within his grasp. After a few moments of nothing happening his hand then starts to be enveloped in the light, it spreads outward enveloping his whole being.

* * *

And so the memory finishes playing in her mind. She now remembers that feeling she had when she and Terry were one. And the literal bonding they shared that day left more than just a warm fuzzy feeling, now that she remembers his unique energy signature imprinted in her genetic code, her own negative pulse is joined by his positive pulse. The two supersonic pulses move in tandem with one another creating an opposing field around her blocking out all of this literal noise blaring from those noisy flower pods. This field then grows large in a hurry, going even passed the entire sphere of vegetation silencing everything it touches. She is no longer bound by any invisible chains, reformatting her arm into a cannon she is already making herself a door out of this cell.

Nearby in another room, the two wooden droids awaken from their recharge stasis, a moment ago they were part of the very wall but now on alert they dislodge themselves and are moving down a nearby corridor as fast as their hovering capabilities can carry them.

Asaka;  
 _"_ _Oh dear it seems the prisoner has escaped."_

Kamidake;  
 _"_ _Should we inform Princess of this?"_

Asaka;  
 _"_ _No, we must not disturb her while she's in her somber mood again."_

Kamidake;  
 _"_ _It's a good thing we still have her energy frequency, should be easy enough to capture her aga-."_

Sammy 64;  
"Hey Termite Beds!"

There she was blind siding them with her arm reformatted into a massive robot fist holding a giant rocket powered hammer. A single swing of her hammer sends one of them crashing into the other and they go knocking about the corridor they just came from. Then after that Sammy grabs hold of one of them and uses his hulking mass to punch a hole in a nearby wall lodging him in tighter than an Alabama tick. After then giving the other one a good kick while he's down she continues on her way.

Asaka;  
 _"_ _Oh dear, now I require assistance."_

Kamidake;  
 _"_ _I have a deep suspicion that we are most terrible at this job…."_

* * *

She has already made it farther into the ship. The area is becoming even less like a spacecraft and more like a forest you would find on an actual planet. Eventually she comes across an open area under a starry night overhead ceiling, on top of a small hill is an oriental gazebo which upon closer inspection turns out the be the very bed chamber of the princess herself. The bed is ridiculously big, there are about ten separate closets each individually marked with a different kanji. And then there is a desk with a big mirror, it is here that the princess is sitting in a chair combing her hair at a very slow place, she is now only wearing her skin tight suit with her suiken laid out on the bed.

She is lost in her thoughts, from the look on her face they are very somber thoughts. In fact as she combs her hair all her focus is on this one picture sitting on the desk right next to a pillow of which three familiar looking balls sit upon. At first Sammy is looking right at the balls, hiding behind one of the closets as she thinks of how she is gonna swipe them, but then as she looks at the picture she can see the princess and three other girls she doesn't recognize….and Ryoko. And then in the center of this picture is a boy, a rather ordinary Japanese Terran boy who looks about 18 or so, in the picture he is being affectionately hugged by the princess and the pirate on each side. They all look so happy in the picture.

Princess Ayeka;  
"His name is Tenchi Masaki Jurai. He was my entire world. I never thought that when I came to find my original betrothed I would find him now an old man, and then I met his grandson. Lord Tenchi. For so many years I lived with him in his household here on Earth…..along with less than favorable company. Until one day, he just...disappeared, there was no sign of him anywhere on this planet. I spent all this time looking for him, clear across even the far reaches of space. And by the time I found out where he was located I also learned he wanted nothing to do with Jurai….nothing to do with me….."

How long the princess was aware of Sammy's presence was irrelevant, no point in hiding Sammy just comes out into the open. The princess still sits in her chair with her back towards Sammy.

Sammy 64;  
"And you think these Dragon Balls are gonna give you back your happy ending?"

Princess Ayeka;  
"….I don't know what I'm going to do, all I know for sure is I love him, so much so that I cannot bear living a life without him. I imagine you might understand what that is like, now that you have that Terry boy. He is what you're wanting these balls for correct?"

Sammy 64;  
"In a manner of speaking."

Princess Ayeka;  
"Do you love him? Is the idea of a life without him the worst kind of hell for you?"

The princess is looking right at Sammy's face in the reflection of the mirror. At first Sammy cannot even answer with all of her conflicting thoughts on the matter, but then she finally offers a rather unexpected retort.

Sammy 64;  
"Regardless of what specific bond we share it is a bond of absolute necessity. If we didn't share it, he would just become another destroyer of worlds."

The princess just slams the comb on the table.

Princess Ayeka;  
"You're not answering my question….do you love him?"

Sammy 64;  
"This is not a fairy tale! I'm trying to prevent the birth of another 'Samael', that is a little more important than love!"

And then just like that the princess is right behind Sammy, grabbing firmly on both her shoulder and her wrist. The princess applies a lot of pressure with this arm hold clearly intending to break this arm clean off.

Princess Ayeka;  
"How dare you! Belittling my love for Lord Tenchi like that! There is nothing more important than love, so much so I would gladly let even Jurai go to hell if it meant getting him back!"

Sammy 64;  
"And you wonder why people call you a selfish cunt…"

Sammy just breaks her own arm apart reformatting it into an energy shotgun, she does the same with one of her legs. The two guns firing in tandem gets the princess off her back for a moment, a single few seconds to turn her arm into a shield big enough to weather the incoming fist from this raging drama queen.

Sammy is sent crashing into another garden area with a waterfall nearby. She ends up punching huge holes in about two whole walls, the third wall that stops Sammy's trajectory feels like solid steel. Once again she feels numb but this time she is also feeling pain. Her senses are a little dulled from this ringing but not so much that she can't dodge that fist coming right at her head. Another fist comes in and instead of just more shields Sammy reformats her arm into a drill weapon using it's spin to repeal the princess' killing blow away. And then she reformats her other arm into a drill weapon, two drills to fight back against the strong blunt strikes the princess keeps tossing about. For a good while Sammy is able to hold her own exchanging blows with her opponent and getting in a few good licks of her own. But with each heavy punch she deflects her drills start losing a little more of their edge and speed, and at last after trying to get one more solid hit through her drill gives out. The drill is shattered by the princess' bare fist, the other drill is also broken apart and Sammy has to quickly pull out another weapon to defend herself. But in her quick scramble she is instead hit with another punch that sends her bouncing along the ground. She has quite a bit of trouble getting back up after that one.

Princess Ayeka;  
"Hmph, so this is what has become of the great destructor of worlds? Pathetic. If I still wanted vengeance for what you had done to my people, I would never find it, not if you've become this weak! I wonder what your precious Terry would think of you if he were to see you like this."

Upon hearing her say that, Sammy now struggles with her own inner rage as she does with getting back up. But as her anger is about to start boiling she then remembers that memory again. Once more remembering that feeling, that bonding she shared with Terry that day, the energy signature imprinted in her genetic code. But she also remembers where she is as the princess starts surging with power and slowly starts walking forward, Sammy does not have long to act, she must try to create another miracle with the two energies inside her.

Princess Ayeka;  
"I at least hope that Terry fellow loves you enough to cry at your funeral!"

This is it, Ayeka leaps into the air ready to deliver a killing blow, whatever Sammy was trying to do it seems her time just ran out…..

….as such she decides to add more time. Or at the very least stop what is about happen to her along with everything else. Time freezes around her, the princess locked in mid air just as her fist was about to hit its mark. Still trying to keep the two energies inside her stable Sammy finally gets back up, at which point she then allows time to restore to normal.

The princess' fist hits the floor hard, all the energy she built up goes into the very earthly ground and causes all of this chamber to tremble and quiver. The fury in her fist is all gone and the princess is left confused, shocked that somehow she completely missed her target. And then she starts turning her head, before she can even see Sammy standing right next to her, time freezes again. And with that Sammy pulls something right out of her arm, a long crystal object made of more than just her own digital energy it has a bit of Terry's own power in it which will hopefully give it some extra durability for what Sammy intends to do with it. Concentrating she caused this object to become a giant double-helical bident, the two blade edged prongs are almost just as long as the actual staff half and the gap between the two prongs is just big enough to fit this princess's wrist into. Sammy shoves the blade prongs right into the ground pinning the princess's arm at the wrist, she does not even let time restore to watch the struggle and instead walks off. Once Sammy is long gone time restores to normal, the princess is now even more shocked and confused as she finds no trace of her quarry aside from this bident pinning her arm down.

Princess Ayeka;  
"You…..you little….YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU!"

Confusion leads to rage as she quickly struggles to pull this bident out.

Princess Ayeka;  
"ASAKA! KAMIDAKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET IN HERE AND STOP THAT LITTLE BITCH! DON'T LET HER GET MY BALLS!"

Back in her bed chambers there is no sign of Sammy even returning here, nothing been tampered with or destroyed out of spite. The only change made is the now vacant pillow where the three Dragon Balls were once resting upon.

* * *

The ocean is vast and cold, Sammy is already regretting jumping from the Ryu-Oh the moment she hits the water. As she keeps herself afloat she checks to see if her giant robotic hand still has its iron grip on the three balls in her palm, the three shiny orbs are still there. Upon each is adorned a different number simple hieroglyphs of what can be assumed is of interstellar origin. One has seven, another has five and the last has just one. She clenches that giant robot hand again to keep them safe, still hoping the call she sent to the Ryo-Ohki made it through as she floats in this freezing water watching the Ryu-Oh go farther into the horizon. After a little while she then hears a familiar meow echoing somewhere behind her, and then around her those four familiar giant crystal spikes rise from the water.

Sammy 64;  
"Took you long enough, did Ryu-Oh turn out to be too fast for you?"

Ryoko Hakubi; (on radio)  
 _"_ _Hey cut my little Ryo-Ohki some slack it's been a while since I had her try to outrun something."_

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _Sammy are you okay?"_

Sammy 64;  
"Couldn't be better, got the balls and everything."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"_ _Your little buddy here was losing his shit the whole time you were gone."_

Samy 64;  
"You were that worried?"

Terry Jones;  
 _"_ _Well yeah, I mean….I just wish I was in there with you?"_

Sammy then has a big grin on her face.

Sammy 64;  
"Don't worry about it, you were with me in spirit :3."


	15. The Monkey and the Toad

**The Monkey and the Toad**

* * *

The journey from the North Pole was the span of at least two days, the time is currently 3:00 A.M. on the twenty eighth of August, 2064 A.D. At this time the alien ship Ryo-Ohki has finally made port at a random rock formation somewhere along Mount Emei, the signature mountain region of China's Sichuan Providence. The landscape is both simple yet grand to behold, several rock spires rising up above a deep fog spanning far into the horizon, it almost feels like a world above the clouds in the sky. It is still night time here meaning the air is even more cold than it normally would be, far too cold for Terry who has to stay on the ship while both Sammy and Ryoko go and look for the Dragon Ball they detected in this area.

The ball was located about two miles from Ryo-Ohki's location, the ship cannot be seen from any angle in this enclosed spot. The ball is in plain view sitting on top of a pedestal, the pedestal itself being rather crude looking square rocks put together in such a manner you swear that the only thing holding it up was shoestring and tape.

Sammy 64;  
"Well this is an obvious trap."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"So what? It's right there. And really does it look like the kind of trap that will even work on us?"

Sammy 64;  
"Actually yes it does, last I checked the only kind of people even looking for these balls are people just like us. Can we at least inspect this thing and disarm whatever trap this is?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"But every minute spent doing that would be another minute you are away from your precious Terry. Don't you want to get back to him as soon as possible?"

Sammy 64;  
"Oh for the love of-are you just so impulsive you'll make up excuses like that? No! We are gonna take our time for once, no shooting me out of a cannon on short notice or anything like-"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I'm detecting something, some metahuman spike coming in hot."

Sammy 64;  
"What?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"On your six!"

Sammy immediately turns around to see what was coming at them….which was nothing at all. Meanwhile Ryoko just grabs the ball without hesitation, and just as Sammy thought a trap was sprung. Both Sammy and Ryoko caught in a magic circle, as it came up it seemed that Ryoko was struck down by a surge of magical energy coming from the pedestal itself. From the looks of it Ryoko is actually hurt from this energy surge, she lets out a most spine chilling scream of agony. Ryoko then collapses to her side convulsing in pain, they had obtained the ball they sought but now they are trapped by a force field creating magic.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…Jurai….magic…..energy from Ayeka's guardians Azaka and Kamidake….."

Sammy 64;  
"What? That damn princess caught up to us already?!"

Ira Gamagori;  
"Not quite."

And there he stood, the personal bodyguard of the White Queen, the giant man who towers above all others around him in raw height. Close behind him is the familiar blind man with his humble looking kendo shinai close in hand.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"But she sends her regards."

The very sight of these two immediately put Sammy on edge, in fact just looking at them is already making her blood boil.

Sammy 64;  
"Son of a bitch, it really is a small world isn't it?"

Ira Gamagori;  
"She was pretty desperate to call us and give us some of her tech, but hey if it means we get what we're after best not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Sammy 64;  
"Hmph, of course you're now aware of the Dragon Balls right?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"We are not the least bit worried about this princess or whatever she has planned for these balls, funny thing is we actually found two. We'll just keep the other one to ourselves preventing her from getting all seven."

Sammy 64;  
"And if you have to fight her off to keep it?"

Ira Gamagori;  
"I'm sure Lady Satsuki will have some choice words for this princess and anyone else who dares to come looking for the Dragon Balls. Not that it really matters now, we got what we came for."

In a burst of sudden rage Sammy plunges her fist right into the force field, it more than hurts her hand as the Jurai magic reacts negatively with Sammy's own unique energy. She does not pull away despite the pain, her eyes burn with pure bloodlust.

Sammy 64;  
"If you so much as lay a hand on him, there will not be so much as a tiny rabbit hole in this or any galaxy that you or your precious Lady Satsuki can hide in where I could not find her!"

The giant does not respond at first, but then he approaches the force field and with a remorseful look in his eye bows his head before her.

Ira Gamagori;  
"I cannot pretend to know how much he really means to you, but all the same I am truly sorry."

Sammy is not the least bit appreciative of Ira's gesture, with her arm reformatted into a cannon she just unloads on the force field hoping to punch a hole in it. She lets out a blood curdling roar as she does so, her rage however is wasted as neither of the soldiers are phased, they just walk off leaving the two girls behind in their unfaltering cage. And so they are gone off to kill Terry without any resistance. Losing sight of the two soldiers just gets Sammy even angrier and now shooting the force field with two arm cannons, but then at last Ryoko is standing and putting her hand on Sammy's shoulder. This makes Sammy stop altogether, after which she looks like she's on the verge of crying.

Sammy 64;  
"Please…..tell me there's a way out of this….Terry is going to get killed if we don't do something!"

At first Ryoko is quiet, she appears to be thinking of anything they can do.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I am not sure if it will even work at all…."

Sammy 64;  
"YES?!"

After bringing that up Ryoko then sits back down, she still looks worn out after taking that surge of energy but all the same she seems able to try something with whatever energy she might have left. With a hand stretched out and her fingers spread apart she then closes her eyes, after a brief moment of silence there is suddenly a small glow from her wrist. It turns out to be light emitting from a gem embedded in her wrist, one that resonates with another gem embedded near the bottom of her neck centered along the shoulder line. As these gems glowed with the soft light, nothing happens….but then out of the horizon there can be heard that familiar echoing meow.

Sammy 64;  
"It's Ryo-Ohki! Wait what are you doing?!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I know very well that having her move would just help those idiots find her faster. Don't worry I have something else in mind."

Sammy 64;  
"Oh God you're not gonna have her shoot some mortar attack at us are you?!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"No, even better…. _can you hear me Ryo-Ohki?_ "

Another meow echoes throughout the mountain region.

Ryoko Hakubi; (telepathic communication)  
" _Alright alright stop meowing, you're gonna give your location away. Listen, can you see me? Can you see this force field keeping me in lock down?_ "

Ryo-Ohki; (telepathic communication)  
 _"_ _Meroow!"_

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"_ _Good, I want you to map out a spot about ten feet outside of this force field. After you do that, I want you to bring those two here using as much of your sub space power as you can spare. You know those two I'm talking about right?"_

Ryo-Ohki;  
 _"_ _Meroow Meroow Meeeeooow!"_

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"_ _You already have a lock on them? Oh Ryo-Ohki, I can always depend on you. Alright then, send them over now!"_

Ryo-Ohki;  
 _"_ _Meeeeeeeeooooooow!"_

And then just like that, Ryoko's two gems stop glowing, the conversation with her ship has finished. And before Sammy can even asked what that even accomplished suddenly there is a pink digital energy emitting from atop a nearby rock, this energy takes the form of cherry blossom pedals coming together into two clusters. And after a moment or two of swarming together these pedals then quickly separate and fade away…..after that small little light show there now sits two very familiar faces on top of that same rock.

Sammy 64;  
"Holy shit! Goku?! Trunks?!"

Yep, it seems whatever Ryo-Ohki did has brought the two Saiyan warriors here to Mount Emei from lord knows how many hundreds or even thousands of miles away they were just at a minute ago. From the looks of it they were somewhere important, a confused Trunks holding what look like a small stack of forms against a clipboard with a pencil in his hand. Seeing those forms in Trunk's hands Sammy is not too happy about this turn of events.

Sammy 64;  
"Oh no please tell me you weren't in the middle of something very important O_o?!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"What?! Sammy?! What the hell is going on?!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I brought you here to help Terry and Sammy."

Son Goku;  
"Huh? So…we really are at Mount Emei?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"OH JESUS NO! AND I WAS JUST FINISHING THE LAST GODDAMN FORM! GYAAAAGH!"

Trunks just slams the clipboard onto the ground in frustration.

Trunks Briefs;  
"AFTER TWO FUCKING DAYS OF WAITING JUST FOR THE DAMN PAPERWORK! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER JUST TO GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO TALK TO WASP'S SUPERIORS! GYAAAAGH!"

He immediately looks towards the two girls and the force field, his twitchy eye gaze focused right on the Pirate. He is quite upset but as he looks over the site before him he collects his calm.

Trunks Briefs;  
"So how bad is it that you had to even bring us here at all?"

Sammy 64;  
"It's Kill the Beast! Those guys got a hold of some tech that allowed them to trap us in this magic barrier that me and Ryoko cannot break out! They are on their way now towards Terry!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Oh fuck!"

Son Goku;  
"Well then just tell us where they are and we'll intercept them!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"They still have at least five or so minutes before they reach my ship, more than enough time for you two to get us out of this field."

Son Goku;  
"Huh?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"This shield is tuned to our specific energies, it will just ignore what we can do. But I imagine two Saiyans can at least punch a good enough hole through this barrier."

Son Goku;  
"Hmmmm….not two Saiyans…."

Goku stands quiet for a moment before then taking in a deep breath, and then just like that Goku reaches for the sword in Trunks' back mounted sheath.

Son Goku;  
"Just one should do."

He then pulls out that sword, as he does so a golden aura immediately envelopes Goku's arm and goes right into the blade causing it to glow with light, you'd swear this sword was some divine weapon with how much the blade shimmers with this concentrated sunlight.

Son Goku;  
"Get ready to move you two! Here we go!"

Sammy does not even hesitate to pick up Ryoko, she stands ready to make a jump and watches as Goku then drives that sword shining with light right down onto the force field as hard as he possibly can. The very moment it touches the force field the sword lets off a loud metallic chime…

* * *

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Huh?"

The blindman stops in his tracks, his super hearing picking up something from so far away.

Ira Gamagori;  
"What is it Uzu?'

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"I think we need to stop doddling and get to that ship."

Ira Gamagori;  
"Don't tell me, they found a way out?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"…..I can hear four heartbeats from that location now!"

Ira Gamagori;  
"SHIT!"

There was nothing else to say after that, the two soldiers just took off. Running at breakneck speed on foot it was only a matter of moments until they were now close enough to even see their target in the horizon. They still have a little distance to go before they reach it but at their sudden pace they should be knocking on the door in less than a minute. There is only an uphill climb left before them now, once they get over this they will be there at last right in front of the ship…..

Ira Gamagori;  
"What the-?!"

The two soldiers had made it to Ryo-Ohki's current docking spot, awaiting them were the two Saiyans standing right in front of the ship. Before the two soldiers could even question it the ship then lets out a loud meow before it then starts to move.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Dammit!"

The two soldiers pay no mind to the Saiyans and just make a mad dash right for the ship. This proves to be for not as the two Saiyans already stopped them in their tracks, forced into a deadlock the soldiers can only watch as the spacecraft slowly flies away. Only after Ryo-Ohki is far enough away do the Saiyans finally let go of their catch, forcing them back a bit. The tension goes from thin to thick as the two soldiers are already good and pissed at this turn of events, as Ira reaches into his gauntlet to pull out something both he and Uzu take a battle ready stance with the two Saiyans doing the same.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"So how badly would you like us to fuck you two up?"

Son Goku;  
"Provided you can even fuck us up."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Pretty fucking badly it is then."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Just try it pretty boy!"

With his sword ready Trunks once more goes right for Uzu, but just like that the blind man just picks up speed. Just moments ago Uzu was only focused on getting passed these two interlopers but now given no choice but to fight them first he stops screwing around, his senses are already giving him the edge over this kid. Goku decides to jump in and help Trunks out but is immediately entangled in Ira's spiny whip completely incapacitating him. This leaves Trunks alone and at the blind man's mercy, Uzu's weapon is not meant to cut but with each successful slash it feels like a butterknife being run across his limbs, even a dull knife can cut if given enough speed and force. Trunks already has all he can take of this crap, he goes for Goku hoping to free him but is easily intercepted by the blind man. So with a single 1080 degree slash he releases a wave that goes all out at a diagonal slant hoping to hit the blind man. Uzu easily dodges it yet it still manages to hit several bits of Ira's whip, it barely makes a few small dents….but those small dents should be just enough…

Trunks Briefs;  
"Okay Goku, your turn!"

Son Goku;  
"Sonic Boom?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Sonic Boom!"

Trunks then jumps as far away from Goku's line of sight as he possibly can, hitting the dirt and covering his ears as tightly as he possibly can. Goku just cuts the whip around his arm with a single hand chop and thus freeing himself from Ira's stranglehold. After that Goku takes in another big breath, he channels his rippling aura right into his two palms and then with all his might gives one big clap. The collision of his two palms is so strong it indeed gives off a sonic boom. It is so deafening it more than causes the blind man to lose his heightened senses, both he and his comrade now hearing nothing but a deafening ring in their own heads.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"GODDAMN YOU!"

Uzu starts flailing wildly hoping to hit something, either that or keep the two foes at a safe distance until his senses come back. But does nothing to help him, Turnks is still able go in and deliver a single cutting stroke with his own sword. Trunks' blade hits its mark, a single line across the blind man's face is all it takes to stop him dead in his tracks, the green headband covering his face had been cut off and is being carried away in two pieces by the soft breeze passing through this battleground. The blind man does show signs of pain through his body language but as he bleeds out from his face he gives no cries of anguish. For a few moments he holds his face tightly to make the blood to stop flowing so much, the stinging sensation of air touching fresh wounds is still intense even as it starts to slowly subside. He merely ignores it best as he can, after grasping his face for so long he finally takes his hand away, pulling something off from his face that looks like…..human skin. It is literally a thin layer of bloody human skin with no actual flesh on it, as he tosses it down he looks up towards Trunks revealing he wasn't as blind as he seemed.

Trunks Briefs;  
"You have wonderful eyes."

Dark green eyes in fact, pretty much the same color as his hair. The skin around these eyes is quite red and raw, he must have had his eyes shut for quite some time.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"How did you know I was not really blind?"

The truth would take forever to explain and would just be too head scratching for this guy.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I just know a guy who pulled the same shit you did. In any case you've kept your eyes closed to us long enough."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"I guess so. I can't remember how long it has been since I had my eyes sewn shut…."

As he talks poetic about his eyes for a moment he then reveals a ring he is wearing on his left middle finger. It is a very fancy looking piece of jewelry. The very main piece being a rather regal caricature of a crown wearing monky with a magnificent green gemstone encased in the mouth. The actual "ring" being wings of brilliant silver engraved with highlights of dazzling gold. Upon the emerald is a silver and gold decal of three four point stars bunched together underneath a suit of spades symbol.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"….but with how many times I have been getting my ass handed to me by stupid circumstances, I'm done going in blind."

Ira Gamagori;  
"So, you're gonna use that are you?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Yeah, sad truth is we're pretty fucking useless without these. So fuck it, let's just cut the crap and get Dazzled."

Ira Gamagori;  
"…hmph. Yeah fine, I'm getting tired of this primate's cocky attitude anyway."

And with that the big guy also reveals he has a ring on his left middle finger, similar to Uzu's ring with the differences being it is a caricature of a crown wearing toad holding a yellow gemstone of a slight warm tint in its mouth, this gemstone engraved with the decal of three stars and a suit of clubs symbol. Both gemstones glow with a foreboding light.

Son Goku;  
"What's with the accessories?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"….Well Goku…those are Tyrranux Eggs. The very unborn offspring of Kiryuin Satsuki's Tyrranux Core Junketsu. If they were to hatch they would become Tyrranux Cores themselves."

Ira Gamagori;  
"I'm curious as to how a common rodent like you even knows that."

Trunks Briefs;  
"…..I do my homework, never one to just face an enemy I don't know about."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Well bottom line, these beauties grant us more power. Would you like to see this secret weapon of ours?"

Son Goku;  
"Oh God you're not gonna start reciting some Lantern Corps oath you made up are you?"

Ira Gamagori;  
"That would be too cumbersome for sure, we prefer our weapons to be quick as a snap."

And as such the two soldiers concentrate causing a single strain of electrical bio energy to quickly run around their hand and towards their touching finger and thumb. It is their own fighting will brought out just enough to make the snapping of their fingers give off a very distinct magical sounding "snap". This sound awakens something within the ring gemstones and all at once their rings start to give off a sparkling digital energy that soon envelopes their whole bodies.

And before the light show is even finished, the two soldiers still enveloped in this energy go right for the two Saiyans. Both Trunks and Goku forced to fend themselves against these two foes, the attackers literally start changing size and shape before our heroes' very eyes with each movement. Then at last Goku is hit with a very heavy punch to the face and sent right into a wall, at the same time Trunks uses his sword to stop a downward slash of a large square edged weapon much akin to a sword. It is in this moment that the light show comes to a close, what were once human in form and appearance were now metallic and machine, beings not merely clad in super powered armor but fully remade from flesh to steel.

What was once Ira Gamagori was now a black warrior with a cold machine face, bearing what one can only assume is a ball gag in its jaw. If you thought he was a brutish in build before, this form turns him into an outright ogre beast with several bright orange dagger edged spikes all about his very shell. There is a giant black chakram ring welded to his upper back like some halo behind his head. Beneath the several pieces of outer armor sections his limbs look as though they were mummified with dark gray wrappings. On the flip side what was once Uzu Sanageyama was now a white warrior with no face at all. His entire body was both muscular in body tone and regal in posture and stance, its core design is that of a Kendo uniform including "baggy pants" legs and a massive Bogu helmet piece. No longer holding a humble looking kendo shinai, he now holds a giant square metal bar slightly curved and with five edges, the fifth serving as the "blade". Both of these robotic entities bear a golden crest decal of three four point stars on their chestplates.

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"** **Oh man, this is so invigorating! I forgot how alive I feel putting this suit on!"**

With but a slight flick of his wrist Uzu uses his weapon to literally fling Trunks away and right on his ass.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"** **Yeah I feel like my true self in this thing. Ironic that this euphoric power comes from that Monster."**

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"…** **.no….this power comes from Lady Satsuki herself."**

Well wherever these armors came from they are immediately bad news for our two heroes. From there the armored brutes went to town, neither Trunks or Goku could keep a proper pace as they defended themselves as best they can. The metal soldiers were much faster than before, their hits came with much more kick. Even blocking attacks from these metal brutes put so much strain on the Saiyans' very bones to the point they feel like they were close to snapping like twigs. It goes on like this for about a couple minutes, after which point the Saiyans are now worn out. They ignore the feeling of numbness in their legs as they fight keep standing, they try to slow down their breathing but to no avail.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"** **And just how much do we need to hurt your pride before you finally start taking us seriously?"**

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"** **Why don't you engage that golden hair form of yours?"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"….I would have already….but if Goku hasn't there is obviously a good reason."

Son Goku;  
"Yeah…..they are not that tough…."

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"** **You're comparing us to Lady Satsuki's Junketsu aren't you?"**

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"** **You smug cunt! We're the immediate threat and yet you take us so lightly regardless?!"**

With that Uzu then goes right at Goku with his metal bar weapon, Trunks intercepts with his own blade but is cast aside easily. With receiving but a single punch to the face from Uzu's heavily armored fist Goku is finally knocked down. He is really thrown for a loop after that hit, the world is spinning and out of focus for him. After giving that punch Uzu turns his back to the Saiyans and starts to walk off.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"** **I'm fucking done here. Ira would you mind cleaning this mess up?"**

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"** **Geez you really do get bored fast don't ya'?"**

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"** **Fuck you too, just get these fuckers compliant and wrapped up already, we still have a Beast to go after!"**

After that little exchange Ira then reaches for the halo attached to his armor, grabbing hold tightly and pulling he then ends up causing the halo to multiply into two. The first is still attached to his back while the newly formed second is now in his grasp brandished like it was brass knuckles. From there Ira goes right for Goku ready to put him down for the count, whether or not he intends to kill does not matter at this point either way Goku is gonna feel this next one unless he stops holding back and lets it all go….

….and just like that Goku's hair changes color instantly from a dark black to a shining gold. Ira's weapon is immediately shattered with but a single swipe of the Saiyan's hand, from there the metal soldier is given a very punishing blow right to the jaw, that uppercut actually hurts putting a dent in the armor's chin piece. With that Goku then delivers a punishing boot to the giant's gut sending the brute right into a nearby rock wall. Uzu barely even knows what just happened, as he surveys the situation he only catches a glimpse of the Super Saiyan before him before he notices another Super Saiyan coming right at him from behind. It is Trunks now boasting golden hair of his own, his hair is much more wild and spiky and his body mass has doubled in size making him look like a human hulk. His intense crackling aura makes the air around him feel hot and suffocating, a clear sign he is now much stronger than before…..and yet Uzu is still able to dodge his attacks somehow. Trunks' moves seem more sluggish now, the metal soldier's pace is still much faster and as such he's able to get in a lot of licks on Trunks. The kid is still on the ropes but even so doesn't stop swinging, and then at last he finally manages to catch Uzu's weapon with both hands forcing the two in a deadlock. Uzu is not the least bit impressed by this.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"** **Man, I think you were better off staying small, this form of yours obviously makes you slower than you just were."**

Trunks Briefs;  
"Slower yes…."

His hands tighten down on the metal bar weapon, there is the faint sound of metal crunching that catches Uzu's attention.

Trunks Briefs;  
"….BUT SO MUCH TOUGHER!"

Goku then appears behind Uzu, he is so fast he gives the metal soldier no time to even react, and with a simple kick to the head Goku shoves Uzu right into Trunks's open arms. And with that the now thick muscled boy is giving this supposedly indestructible metal man such a strong bear hug that it actually causes any internal organs to flare up as bones press against them tightly. After a few seconds of making Uzu cry out in pain Trunks then lets go and with both hands shoves him right into the still recovering Ira.

Son Goku;  
"How come you still use that bulky form? I mean he did get in plenty of good licks on you."

Trunks Briefs;  
"And not one of them actually hurt. With how frail I usually am, it's nice to be built like a brick house."

Now it is the two metal soldiers who are sore from getting the beatdown, shocked at how the tables have turned they still get back up regardless. Their armors do start to buff out the dents made but the pain still lingers.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Well this is what you guys asked for, satisfied?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
 **"…** **..actually yes. Nice to see you're finally taking us seriously."**

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"** **I'm not, now this fight will take even longer than expected."**

Trunks Briefs;  
"Actually this fight should be over in a matter of moments."

Ira gamagori;  
 **"** **Hmph, well then let's get this over with…."**

The two sides waste no time. They go for each other at full speed ready to give the most powerful attacks they can muster in one final clash….

….and then just like that, in comes the pirate out of nowhere, her appearance causing the fight to stop dead in its tracks before it can even get started. Her stance has her sitting on nothing but air, she displays such sensuality in her stature and movement. The way she held the two fists of the Saiyans behind her, the way her legs crossed and held off the two metal soldiers, her feet were even caressing the giant's black fist and the swordsman's metal bar.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You guys are boring me to death."

All she did was uncross her legs and somehow that was enough to send the two metal soldiers staggering back and nearly tripping over each other. They quickly regain their composure as best they can.

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Okay what's this fresh bullshit now?"

Ira Gamagori;  
"Isn't that the wench we caged up with that pink girl?"

Her movements show increased sensuality as she outright swims through the air like a mermaid. Her strikes upon their armor were fast and merciless, the strikes of a serpent biting its prey at key pressure points. The two metal soldiers had little time to react as they were overwhelmed by this one vicious beauty. She was toying with them, even going so far as to whisper sweet nothings in their ears.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I was hoping for some decent entertainment, but it's no use even playing with you two any further. I should at least thank you for getting me the Dragon Balls."

She barely even grabs hold of them, just a single pinch of her thumbs and index fingers is all she does to grab onto both of the metal soldiers. Lifting them high into the air and then flying straight upward, reaching a high enough altitude she then proceeds to toss the two metal brutes far away.

Ira & Uzu;  
 **"** **GODDAMMIT!"**

They go tumbling down the mountainside at an intense pace until they finally disappear into the far chasm of fog and trees below. Their continuing cries of agony and the constant sound of metal hitting stone echoes through the mountain region slowly fading out into the distance. And with that Ryoko hovers back down before the two Saiyans. Trunks is more than furious at what just transpired before him.

Trunks Briefs;  
"YOU COULD HAVE HANDLED THIS YOURSELF THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"...maybe…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WERE DELIBERATELY WASTING OUR TIME!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yeah sorry about that, didn't mean to lie to you about being so helpless. I just figured-"

Son Goku;  
"You just figured you made sure these Dragon Balls were Sammy's only option didn't you?"

Ryoko Hakubi;

Trunks Briefs;  
"…..son of a bitch."

Son Goku;  
"What is your real game plan here? Just what is it you need Sammy for to go to such lengths as set her up?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Set her up you say?"

Son Goku;  
"With how easily you wiped the floor with those guys I seriously doubt they even caught you so easily. I'm thinking you let them catch you so you could have an excuse to bring us here."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Is that right?"

Trunk Briefs;  
"Goku's right, you're not even helping Sammy at all. So why, why even help us out?"

She just gives a vile grin, laughing with her might closed while giving them a condescending look.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I merely took pity on you that's all. If you were even remotely a threat to my plans I would have incapacitated you both."

Trunks Briefs;  
"You brought us here to test us?!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yes, and since you needed to go Super Saiyan just to compete with those mere humans in tin suits, well, I'm more than disappointed in you. At your level you won't even be able to stop me from using sweet little Sammy and her beloved Terry."

Trunks is already brandishing his sword, Goku is already taking a deep breath bringing forth his rippling effect. The two then go straight for the pirate hoping to be fast enough to prove her wrong, but alas with just a simple snap of the fingers she causes the two to vanish the same manner they appeared.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"And so Samael, you are truly alone."

* * *

It is a vast desert, orange sand dunes as far as the eye can see. From the looks of it they are probably somewhere in either Egypt or Saudi Arabia. Off in the distance one can see a heard of wild camels going about whatever direction they please. As the sun is nearly finished rising our two Saiyan heroes can already feel its blistering heat upon their skin. Figures this would be the kind of place that bitch would send them….

Trunk Briefs;  
"When I get my hands on that back stabbing cunt…."

Son Goku;  
"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, provided we can get back to Sammy and Terry in time."

Trunks Briefs;  
"….I just hope that they can get out of this mess at all…."

* * *

And speaking of Sammy, she had already located and raided the entire aircraft belonging to the two soldiers. Locating the other ball they had in their possession. It seems they found both recently and didn't have time to take the ball back to their base of operations, how fortunate for Sammy. And so she leaves the craft with her prize, and overhead she sees Ryo-Ohki flying overhead.

Sammy 64;  
"Just one more ball to go and we can finally put an end to all this bullshit..."


	16. My Name is Samael!

**My Name is Sameal!**

* * *

So it's now two days later from that first ordeal in Mount Emei, it is the thirtieth of August, 2064 A.D. The time is about 6:34 A.M. And after our heroes successfully find the last Dragon Ball they need Ryoko decides it would be best to just return to Mount Emei in hopes of throwing off any pursuers expecting them to find some "safer" location. Whether this ploy works remains to be seen. At the moment Sammy and Terry are now waiting on the ship with all seven balls, Ryoko has gone out and is looking for a good spot for the coming hour of magic. Finally after about an hour or so Ryoko contacts the ship telling Sammy to bring the Dragon Balls….and Terry. He would much rather stay on the ship and finds her request more than a bit suspect.

Sammy 64;  
"Well here we are, seven balls away from bringing back Virus. How do you feel about it Terry?"

Terry Jones;  
"I really don't like it. Afterall we still have to give that pirate what she wants, whatever that is. And maybe it's only one wish we'll be given not two?"

Sammy 64;  
"I'm thinking the same thing. But we've come so far with gathering these Dragon Balls though, I know it seems like a bullshit deal but-"

Terry Jones;  
"Listen Sam."

Sammy 64;  
"Yes….?"

Terry Jones;  
"…..I…..I would be glad to have Virus back, but all the same….."

He doesn't continue what he was saying, he first turns towards Sammy face to face and getting close enough that he presses his own forehead against hers. This gesture catches Sammy off guard and has her blushing profusely.

Terry Jones;  
"If I never see her again I'll still be okay. In the end all I really need is you."

Sammy 64;  
"V-Vector Sigma….."

Terry Jones;  
"You're not obligated to bring Virus back at any cost Sam. If you're still willing to go through with this bullcrap deal then lead the way."

She still blushes like crazy, still feeling a great swell of emotion from hearing his words. She quickly readjusted her composure.

Sammy 64;  
"Yes, I'm still willing to go through with this, we've come so far might as well see this to the end."

As he backs away he gives her a smile and a nod.

Terry Jones;  
"Okay then let's get this shit over with…."

* * *

These seven magical balls look so beautiful the way they softly glow, being next to each other resonating the way they are you could swear they were singing in some divine voice no mortal can recognize or comprehend. There was Sammy, Terry and Ryoko standing around the balls resting at their feet in a neat little cluster, the area is vast enough to accommodate whatever great beast is about to come forth when the magic happens.

Sammy 64;  
"So just how are we suppose to summon this legendary beast exactly?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Simple, we must speak the password."

Terry Jones;  
"Of course. And I trust you already know the password by heart right?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…. _La Va Se La Ve Yi Fa La La La …._

Sammy 64;  
"….what?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…. _La Va Se Le Va Ya Doooooooooo …._

Terry Jones;  
"Are you actually singing?"

Sammy 64;  
"And why was that Quantum Binary?"

No time to answer why as the balls have already started to act up. Signifying the activation of the power in these balls the sky suddenly turns near pitch black and the very clouds become restless, sparks of lightning appear followed by the screams of thunder. Not only do the balls resonate even more than usual but they even start to move on their own, before Sammy or Terry even know what is going on the balls begin levitating and moving at fast speed. As they move they leave behind trails of light, these lines the very strokes of seven magical pens drawing out circles and alien hieroglyphs upon the very ground. By the time they have finished drawing out their creation the balls finally take their spot at seven evenly spaced points on this very colossal other worldly circle sigil of light. This sigil is complete and yet it seems nothing is happening…but then there is a low sound from the circle. It is literally the sound of some beast coming up from the deep dark abyss that this gate has opened up to.

A single beastly hand rises from the sigil gate, a hand of horrific size with about seven fingers four of which look stuck together in pairs of two. As it rises up the wrist reveals a chain fastened to it, the chain goes through the wrist and appears to be connected to two of the dragon balls, fitting since it was said that these balls were the very bonds holding this creature in its prison. Even as it crawls out of the gate the beast is merely allowed to poke only its head out for fresh air, with the chains running through its two main arms and its very neck there is no way for this somewhat humanoid saurian to leave. Even if it were to flap its two titanic wings to take flight, even if it were to use its six smaller arms connected to its sides to pull on the chains as hard is it can, even if it were to start chewing away at these chains with its mighty dinosaur like jaws, no matter what it does there is nothing it can do to break free. As if to display its frustration to these mere mortal fools it lets out a roar of anguish. The mighty beast has appeared.

Terry Jones;  
"Well shit, guess we now know why they're called 'Dragon Balls"."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"That is the Eternal Dragon, a creature whose very power is to make all your dreams come true. A power so absolute he was imprisoned for it by titans of a lost age. Magnificent isn't he?"

And horrifying to behold, Terry is especially shocked he isn't immediately driven to insanity looking at this thing since it indeed looks like a beast spoken of in some obscure Lovecraftian horror story. Even the way it started to…..speak….Terry can't help but feel a cold shiver running down his spine.

The Eternal Dragon;  
 **"** **ZA VI JU ZO VU?!"**

It barely sounds like dialect at all, like the random cries of a literal animal. But to one such as Sammy it is not random in the slightest, it is surprising that she is even hearing this particular tongue.

Sammy 64;  
"I see, so not only is the password in Quantum Binary but this dragon itself speaks in that language."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yes, the language your original self spoke once upon a time. I may have memorized the password but I know nothing of Quantum Binary."

Ryoko then picks up Terry and seats him on her lap. Wrapping an arm around the boy she holds him close to her like he was her own child. It is beyond awkward, in fact it kind of sends a small chill running down Terry's spine.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Now you see why I really need your help in making my wish come true."

Terry Jones;  
"The fuck are you doing?"

As she has always done before she gives a rather vile looking smirk.

Sammy 64;  
"Do you still remember what I said about being able to trust you?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of turning on you…."

And with that she grabs hold of Terry's neck, her hand gives off a sinister glow as her fingernails slightly dig into the boy's skin.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"….provided you don't give me just reason to."

Sammy is now somewhere between anger and fear at this turn of events, Terry is perhaps just as afraid but is moreso agitated at this rather obvious heel turn.

Terry Jones;  
"So…..this dragon is only allowed to grant one wish, not two like you said, right?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I want Tenchi Masaki back, back in my arms where he belongs."

Terry is the only one in the dark right now.

Sammy 64;  
"Him huh?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yes, him. Even now I can sense him. I know exactly where he is right this moment, what he is thinking. It keeps me up at night. I want him to stop thinking that way….I want him to love me again like he did once more. And only me."

Terry Jones;  
"Well geez, do you want fries and coke with that?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Shut the fuck you little shit. If I don't get what I want you're as good as dead so don't press your luck. You hear me Sam? His life for my beloved Tenchi. A fair enough trade yes?"

Terry Jones;  
"Don't listen to this bitch Sam, just wish for whatever you wa-"

The pirate then tightens her grip on Terry's neck shutting him up and having him gasping for air. Sammy is now on edge seeing this, both furious and scared out of her mind.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"I trust I have made my point yes?"

Sammy 64;  
"….y-yes, you have….I'll do it…."

Sammy then turns to face the dragon. In turn the dragon locks its focus on her, recognizing her as the one who will state the wish to be made.

The Eternal Dragon;  
 **"** **YU KO HU FI! DY DE HO GE?!"**

The dragon shows a hint of impatience as it speaks, it's now time for its power to be put to use, a wish must be made. The cards are not in her favor but with little else to do about Ryoko she pretty much puts all her chips in and hopes for the best.

Sammy 64;  
"TA VI TO KA LA PO WE RA!"

Upon hearing this wish the dragon has a very peculiar look on his monstrous face.

The Eternal Dragon;  
 **"** **FA SO SE DA FO?!"**

Sammy 64;  
"…..TI YU!"

The dragon listens to her request and is at first unresponsive. But then just like that time freezes around them, Sammy is at first confused at what is going on, her immediate thought was to get Terry away from Ryo-Ohki, but then as she tries to grab him away she passes right through them. After a moment of near panic inducing confusion she then realizes that the dragon has done this to have a personal audience with her.

The Eternal Dragon;  
 _ **"**_ _ **Is this Aliantrice Zephirot you speak of more than just a machine to you? More than just a machine to him?"**_

Sammy 64;  
"….what is the feelings of two individuals to the very consciousness of the universe?"

The Eternal Dragon;  
 _ **"**_ _ **Everything! We are not talking about fixing an artificial lifeform, we are talking about raising the dead! And if I allowed such a thing even on a technicality like that then what would be the point of having life or death? Why bother keeping that which has died from returning at their leisure? And no, the ramifications of bringing this Aliantrice back does not change anything!"**_

Sammy 64;  
"Why is that? We have sufficient evidence to prove that this planet needs Aliantrice to return. Why can you not give us just this one exception?"

The Eternal Dragon;  
 _ **"**_ _ **Because eons ago, long before your time, those who were of the mortal coil had no choice but to rely on Gods and Titans for everything. Only after they started to fend for themselves did they at last evolve! It took me eons of imprisonment, eons watching the mortals grow and prosper without my aid, to finally understand that! My blasphemous generosity nearly destroyed everything once, only through these chains did I finally learn of true balance!"**_

Sammy 64;  
"Then what is even the point of having the Dragon Balls?"

A very blunt question indeed, one that gets the great beast to laugh outright. His lips seem to stretch out as far as they can with each breath as he smiles the kind of shit eating grin only possible for a titanic beast such as him.

The Eternal Dragon;  
 _ **"**_ _ **WHAT INDEED?! Perhaps they allowed me to grant wishes not as mere punishment but as a means to teach others the same lesson of balance and repercussions I was taught! What is the old saying again? Be very careful for what you wish for? It's actually quite amusing when you think about it!"**_

Sammy 64;  
"…..so if I were to instead wish for my friend Terry to have the Keyblade Seal put on him removed?"

The Eternal Dragon;  
 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, is it truly best to give him his former glory back. Or are things, perhaps, better the way he is now? Either way it's your wish, your choice! Whatever happens, his fate is your responsibility!"**_

Sammy 64;  
"..."

The Eternal Dragon;  
 _ **"**_ _ **Make your wish!"**_

And with that times restores to normal and Sammy is still left in her current predicament. Her desire to cash in all her chips on her next play remains, she just merely changes the play itself.

Sammy 64;  
 **"** **ZU KA XY BA HA GO CY SA NU MO XA YA VUUUUU!"**

The dragon was silent, he then lets out a mighty roar that causes reality itself to quiver for a brief moment. All of the world around everyone seemed to flicker and fragment like some video game suddenly crashing and then there was only static….and then just like that, what had just happened did so again in reverse and the world was back to its original state. Nothing seemed different at all, whatever Sammy just wished for is as unnoticeable as the flutter of a butterfly's wings. After completing his task the dragon is ready to take his leave, he could have just as easily said his goodbyes in his usual tongue but for some reason decides to part with words in a mortal tongue.

The Eternal Dragon;  
 **"** **Your wish has been granted and now I bid you….FARWELL."**

With a smile on its monstrous face it feels content going back into its prison, the chains tightening and pulling, the power of those seven magic balls dragging this legendary beast back into the depths of the ethereal plane from whence it came. And after the beast was gone the sky finally brightened once more and the sun shined through the once restless clouds. The balls themselves gathered together once more, the sigil they had drawn on the ground shrinking down before finally vanishing, the balls themselves shooting up high into the air. Reach their preferred altitude they then shot off in seven directions into the horizon never to be seen again for who knows how long. The wish had been made….but as Ryoko is left sitting there with a rather puzzled look on her face this whole ordeal was not over just yet.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…..I still feel it….the hatred Tenchi has for me…it's still there…."

Sammy 64;  
"..."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"What. Did. You. Wish. For?"

Sammy 64;  
"….I'm sorry Ryoko, but you were not gonna uphold your end of the bargain. For what it's worth I'm sorry…."

Ryoko is now furious, her eyes literally seeing nothing but pure red. She's so angry she can just explode, but rather than just go into a blind rage just takes a deep breath and puts on a calm face. She is still seeing red regardless and glares at Sammy with a look of intense killing intent.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Hmph, so am I."

Sammy had already made a mad time stopping dash for Terry but is about a second too late as the pirate rips out Terry's throat in one clean stroak. To Sammy's horror the pirate was unaffected by the time stop, as such she just moves out of Sammy's wake and tosses the now dying Terry right on the ground. He already looks deader than a brick, all the life in his eyes is gone and all that remains is a face frozen in absolute pain. There is little time for Sammy to even react to the horrible sight of her dear friend now rendered a corpse on the floor, letting out a blood curdling scream of raw hatred the pirate who took his life already drawing out a single laser beam of deathly energy holding it like a sword.

Sammy tries to use the time stop again and reformats her arm into an arm cannon. But once more Ryoko is unaffected, with her beam sword she cleaves Sammy's arm cannon in half with a single clean strike. And with that same beam sword stabs Sammy right in the heart, the blade goes right through the chest and out the back rendering Sammy skewered.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Your newly acquired time stop power is useless against speed that is unrivaled in all the galaxy, try to keep that in mind if you decide to struggle some more. Not that anything you can do matters now that you've PISSED ME OFF!"

With her prey in her hold the pirate then takes her for a quick one way trip through the majestic mountain landscape, one of the rock spire formations of Mount Emei punched all the way through and left to crumble apart. Readjusting her hold on her beam sword she then uses it as a javelin, sending Sammy into another nearby rock formation pinned against its outer wall. The impact leaves Sammy frozen in agony, her arms so stiff it hurts just to move them but she forces through it, forcing her now stinging hands to take hold of the beam sword holding her in place. She slowly pulls it out and nearly pries herself free, but then just like that the pirate appears and gives her a solid heel kick to the head sending the poor girl straight down into the deep foggy abyss below.

As Ryoko floats there she still tries to calm down, slowing down her heavy breathing hoping to get her heart to stop racing. But it does little, she can still hear the thoughts of her beloved Tenchi, the psychic link she spoke of is still in full effect and still relaying nothing but hate and rejection. Still hearing these bleak thoughts of his she struggles to keep her tears from pouring out, she can't help but scream his name at the heavens not even sure if it will even help.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"TENCHIIIII! TENCHIIIIII! WHY MUST YOU FORSAKE ME?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

Naturally there is no answer, even if he was listening through her psychic connection he would still not answer her cries. It is pointless to even expect him to answer in any means wherever he is in the universe…all the same though there is someone on this planet who does answer her back. The voice echoing from the misty abyss below.

Sammy 64;  
"MY GUESS WOULD BE BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A MASSIVE CUNT!"

The pirate looks straight down just in time to see several energy bursts on a direct collision course for her, she does manage to dodge them but far from effortlessly. The abrupt appearance of them gets her to falter just enough to then be blindsided by some crimson red hunk of metal shaped like a V, the very impact is hard enough to knock her out of the sky. She plummets into the cold mist below but is able to stop her decent and is once more on her guard and ready to fight, she looks in all directions for her foe but sees nothing but the white void all around her. And then just like that she feels that same hunk of metal hit her once more, Sammy now using it as a bludgeon weapon as she goes on the offensive. From there the two are locked in an aerial fight with the most breakneck speed possible. At first it seems that Sammy has already regain her grove and with her boomerang weapon in a hand is keeping up with her opponent, but as she gives yet another toss of that weapon the pirate shows off her speed once more dodging it with ease. Sammy is barely able to dodge her attack by a hair, her boomerang weapon on its way back she then grabs it and tries to deliver one solid hammering swing at the pirate's head. The boomerang is merely snapped in two against Ryoko's blocking wrist, after that Ryoko uses her speed once more to send Sammy down again this time following right behind her. As Sammy hits the ground she can then feel another one of Ryoko's beam swords going through her body, this time the beam is the length of a lance and pierces through Sammy's lower belly, once more she is pinned between a literal rock and a hardened heart full of rage.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"And this time, you're going to die. All I have to do is cut right down between your legs and your 'true body' will be no more. Those cybernetic panties you need to contain all of your pure energy, those panties you need to even exist! I'm one cut away from severing it and ending your life for good!"

Sammy 64;  
"Hmph, so killing my friend Terry was not enough to satisfy your bloodlust? You haven't changed one bit Ryoko."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You're wrong, I have changed. I fell in love with a boy named Tenchi, he changed me forever…I've changed so much because of him…..in fact I've changed so much that-"

Sammy 64;  
" _-That killing your beloved Little Terry was actually the hardest thing I've ever done._ "

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Killing your beloved Little Terry was actually the hardest thing I've ever done…"

Sammy 64;  
" _And even now I feel so horrible for doing the same to you that happened to me….with Tenchi._ "

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"And even now I feel so horrible for doing the same to you that happened to me….with-"

Just like that she stops and has a shocked look on her face, even more shocking is how Sammy decides to free herself with a backwards flip at the cost of her own pelvis. As the blade cuts all the way through a whole geyser of blood erupts from between Sammy's legs along with a few small bits of torn muscle tissue, a good bulk of it colliding with Ryoko's face blinding her almost completely, the sting of her eyes being drenched with blood is so unreal they might as well be burning from acid. After that last ploy the pirate is rendered vulnerable to any attack Sammy has planned next, and as her split pelvis injury is now being erased by her digital energy regeneration….

Sammy 64;  
"Let me guess, your next line is going to be _'_ _nice try Little Sammy but because you don't have your original body your still inferior to me no matter what tricks you try to pull.'_ Is that right?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Y-you…..little…..bitch…..!"

Sammy 64;  
"Well fuck it, might as well stop holding it all in…..TIME TO LET IT ALL GO!"

Ryoko had just managed to wipe the blood off enough to restore her sight, as she does so she catches a glimpse of what looks like a burst of dark energy mere seconds away from her. This black energy hits right on the money searing Ryoko's body like little fire, it takes all of her strength just to shake it off and stop burning. There Ryoko stands glaring at Sammy…..whose very arm cannon is emitting a most sinister looking black energy, one that begins to cover her entire arm. Sammy then closes her eyes, not carrying to watch Ryoko try to attack her again. The Pirate is then pushed back by an exploding aura causing even the white mist void to be pushed back.

Her aura was now turning black, a dark flame that enveloped her body like some void. All around her is the sound of wails from a long lost past. Along the outer edges of this flame were rainbow colors of ghostly light that actually bled lines of digital energy running downward. Every now and again these lines of energy run along faint faces in these dark clouds, the faces look like the very wailing souls crying out from the depths of some long forgotten hell. Said hell was Sammy's very being, inside her body was a void of suffering that only now is showing itself to the outside world. Even the pirate who was not even affected by that horrifying dragon is now at last feeling some primal feeling of fear creeping up from her very throat.

As this black aura blazed her very pink armor seemed to burn right off into ash leaving her body completely bare, the fire even burned her hair causing it to change shaped and turn a deep rich shade of red pink, the very color you'd see on a rose. The lines of digital energy within the flame then started to run across her body gathering into clusters that formed into solid matter, new bits of armor, still half naked her body is barely covered by cybernetic bits that give off the appearance of alien bones, there were even four bone like spike protrusions coming out of her back. Her arms and shoulders had much more coverage, a grayish pink plating, her neck and back had some more of these bone like pieces set on top of dark blue armor plating. Upon her very brow was a square like u-shaped tiara with a jewel upon its center. And then upon her chest was a small V the same grayish pink metal as her arms, it had small lines of the digital energy running through a single hexagonal recess line running along its lower edges, it looked like this V could open up and reveal some hidden source of power locked underneath movable panels. Her form had completed its transformation, with the reformatting done the aura finally started to vanish like all dying flames do. The mist void starts to return. Sammy stood there completely emotionless for a moment or two, looking on at this new form the pirate was not even sure what to think, it was a form she never saw before and yet it was familiar…

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Interesting, so is this now the form you chose for your new self? Is this the 'Super Mode' of the Sectron Arsenal Mechanoid No. 64?"

Sammy does not respond at first but then at last slowly opens her eyes again.

Sammy 64;  
"My name….is Samael!

Her right eye was still very much "human", the other was a glowing pink orb full of killing intent, it was an eye of absolute death bearing markings like a targeting reticle around the very iris.

Sameal;  
"I am an angel of destruction! An envoy of absolute oblivion…the only such being to ever learn what it means to love…..first from my lost friend Rita who I still miss deeply and then from all the new friends I've made here on Terra 64, here on Earth. I learned what it means to love….from my best friend Terry!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Oh really? You are Samael once more? Then where is your true body? This is not even your original form."

Samael;  
"...you're right. This is entirely new, a new body made possible by the Body Fusion Defragmentation I made with Terry's body, by saving his life I imprinted his power onto my very code. Through him I have become Samael reborn, more refined and in control, no longer a mindless monster who destroys as she pleases. Once I was a prisoner of my own remorse, my sins forming a cage of deep shame, but now…..thanks to the power he shared with me, I am finally free!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…..I don't give a shit what you've become now. Without your original body, you are still inferior to me! You are still as good as dead!"

Samael;  
"Took you long enough to say that."

With a loud roar the pirate goes right for the kill once more with her own fingers pulsing with a violent energy, her speed still as beyond even sound and light as before. But then Sammy vanishes without a trace. Ryoko is left confused and in a sudden panic from losing sight of her target. Then just like that she realizes that Sammy is right behind her.

Ryoko uses her speed once more but once more her target vanishes without a trace. It should not be possible but it seems at last Sammy's acquired time stop is actually working, and before the pirate even knows it Sammy appears right beside her and with her hand raised fires off a laser shot at point blank. Her arm did not even reformat or change it just fired away. As the pirate staggers from that last blow she barely catches a glimpse of Sammy gathering more of her unique digital energy to form another boomerang weapon, this one made of pure energy. With a good solid toss it goes flying right for the pirate and much to her dismay this one does not break with a mere flick of the wrist, in fact it goes right through slicing her hand clean off. The energy boomerang returns to Sammy who then with a simple swing makes it change shape into the smaller, straighter shape of a sword made of pure energy.

Samael;  
"It's over."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Tck….so…..is this where I die huh?"

Samael;  
"If it has to come to that, frankly I am so powerful now I can simply kill you in one fell swoop….meaning I can afford to let you leave peacefully."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"DON'T YOU DARE PATRIONIZE ME! You're really willing to let me go after I just killed your precious Little Terry?!"

Samael;  
"Are you sure? Because if that wish I made has indeed work then he's just fine."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"….hmph well good for you then, meanwhile I have lost the one chance I got to make my Tenchi love me again…"

Samael;  
"If you're willing to use some magical items to change a person then you don't even have a precious somebody to begin with!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"….if this were any other circumstance-"

Samael;  
"NO! No fucking excuses! The simple truth is you want to take the easy way out!"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Says the bitch who wanted to raise that Aliantrice Zephirot from the dead to make that Terry brat's life easier!"

And with that the pirate then uses her remaining hand to fling what appears to be a small ball of black energy right at her foe, Sammy responds with a simple cut of her sword…..which ends up being the wrong move. The black orb erupts on impact becoming large in mere seconds, so large it all but swallows Sammy whole. After that Ryoko then picks up her severed hand and reattaches it like nothing, with both hands she makes swift motion gestures commanding that large black orb to change shape becoming a long six point diamond. After which she then approaches the diamond and with much glee on her face starts to reach into her own chest….

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You seem to be under the impression that you know how I feel in my own heart….."

….and from her very chest she effortlessly pulls out what looks like a black sword made of pure black crystal, the guard being a heart. Raising the sword up like she is about to shove it into the crystal she then lets go of it leaving it suspended in mid air, from there she pulls out even more swords just like that first and sets them in place around the black diamond. After she has set up about twenty swords she then turns her back and raises her hand slightly upward.

Ryoko Hakubi  
"….why don't I just show you what I am feeling right now?"

She then clenches her fist in a fist pump motion, at her command all of those swords go right into the diamond impaling it from all sides. With Sammy inside there is little doubt that she has been turn into a good helping of swiss cheese from this whole process, but just to make sure Ryoko pulls out one more sword from her chest this one a longer length and of a slightly different more elaborate design then the others. This will be the final nail in this coffin, with all her hatred pouring into her very arm she plunges the sword forward…..only to then see this very sword turn to dust when it touches the familiar pink fist now punching a hole in the diamond coffin. Sammy burst right out and with her single punch she not only destroys that final sword but causes Ryoko's entire arm to break into a disfigured shape the very moment their knuckles touch. Once more Ryoko is dealt a punishing blow, one that is followed by a sudden twenty round volley of laser line shots each a different vibrant color, the barrage of laser death forces Ryoko to finally collapse onto the ground, she is finally down for the count. Standing before her is Sammy, the V on her chest now large and half made of rainbow colored hexagonal panels made of pure energy that crackle with slight electrical sparks.

Samael;  
"FYI, you can't kill me, I am already dead."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…..what?"

Samael;  
"Angel of Death who left her original body remember :3?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"…oh hardy har har. I wonder if Ryo-Ohki will find your jokes funny."

And right on cue a familiar loud meow echoes throughout the mountain, this time with much rage in the vocal inflection, but there is no sign of Ryo-Ohki within this white mist void. Then there appears a great big red laser beam piercing the white void and about a few seconds away from blasting Sammy from behind, Sammy shows little concern as the big V on her chest then flashes for a moment, from this flash shoots out another twenty round volley of rainbow lasers that immediately curve around Sammy to intercept this giant death beam. The rainbow lasers literally tear the red beam to shreds, each pierce through cutting it little by little causing small tiny explosions along the way, until at last the rainbow lasers finally reach Ryo-Ohki.

Ryo-Ohki;  
 **"** **MREEEOOOWWW!"**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"NO! RYO-OHKI!"

The alien ship can finally be seen in the white mist, its bottom side crystals now set ablaze revealing just how much damage it has been dealt from Sammy's counter attack. It is going even further down the mountain letting out another meow, this one very much a cry of anguish.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You monster…..!"

Samael;  
"Oh please I merely injured her wings, she be just fine….provided you go to her now. Like I said, it's over."

This more than makes Ryoko's blood boil, left no choice but to retreat she uses what strength she can to levitate her body off the ground.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"No, this is far from over, the hell that awaits you has only just begun. Until we meet again old friend!"

With those parting words the Space Pirate Ryoko uses her remaining strength to float away after Ryo-Ohki, disappearing into the white void without a trace. And so Sammy stands there all by herself, it seems as if she was now waiting for someone to show up.

And they just like that along comes a familiar face. It is Terry, alive, well and now in his blue skinned reptilian form. His armor looks the same as it ever does save for his left arm no longer being bare. His usual red chin piece is now gone and his armor is slightly more slicker in general. It seems that Sammy was not the only one to get new stuff from their infusion but whatever he got is not so apparent. Perhaps all that has really changed for Terry is that the bond he shares with Sammy is now a literal scientific machination, it could explain why he is not the least bit disturbed by seeing Sammy in this 'Angel of Death' form she has taken.

Terry Jones;  
"…..holy shit you're fucking hot right now."

Samael;  
"Hmhmhmmm, damn right I am...though being like this, I feel more cold than anything."

Terry Jones;  
"I can imagine. This Samael persona, the 'real you', that's what all that darkness was in your heart?"

Her giant V shape then closes up to its smaller configuration concealing the rainbow color panels.

Samael;  
"And then some. I was actually sugar coating that dark past of mine a little too much, fact is I was so much worse. If you knew the actual details you might not even want anything to do with me-"

Terry Jones;  
"Wanting nothing to do with you? Sammy you're talking to a guy who ended up losing himself so far he killed not only innocent people but the very person who was trying to help him. I have a beast inside me that is apparently such a big deal that almost everyone wants me dead for being responsible for the death of people I have never even met."

He takes hold of Sammy's hand.

Terry Jones;  
"So don't worry about it. If this is who you really are so be it, you're still my friend. Right?"

He offers her a welcoming smile, as she blushes a little she also gives him a smile in return.

Samael;  
"Let's get out of here."

They slowly start to lift off into the air, it's been quite a while since Terry was even able to fly like this and wants to take it a bit slow to soak it all in.

Samael;  
"So now that you got all of your powers and stuff back, what do ya' wanna do first?"

He just gives a smug smirk.

Terry Jones;  
"Down a whole damn bag of double cheeseburgers and curly fries."


	17. A Foreward Written by Bram Stoker

**A Foreword Written by Bram Stoker**

* * *

There on the outskirts of London England it stands, an imposing and utterly foreboding six hundred and forty acres of castle grounds. A beastly site straight out of the pages of some Bram Stoker novel, this was the modern day fable known simply of Hellsing Manor. Just one look at this place and you know right away that the history of this place and its family goes beyond mere centuries, the family itself holding several legacies including being one of the founding cornerstones of the very Worldwide Anti Superion Police. After the death of the previous supreme commander of WASP, it falls onto the very heir of this family and less than humble abode to take up the mantle of commander.

Upon taking up the mantle of commander, the Hellsing name's heir wasted no time putting two very important risks to planetary stability in the WASP facility located in Istanbul, the second most untouchable facility the organization has in its command. Sadly it was not untouchable enough, after the incident that happened over two months ago there involving otherworldly creatures it was clear that only this very Hellsing Manor itself, the number one untouchable fortress under WASP's command, would be strong enough to keep the two risks safe under lock and key. Why the two risks wee not just brought here in the first place was only vaguely hinted at before and in the two months that Max has spent here she has yet to get a full answer as to why, the dark secret of this manor being the most closely guarded of all WASP's secrets.

The current time is about 8:59 P.M. on the thirtieth of August 2064 A.D. and for lack of a better phrase **"** **it was a dark and stormy night"**. Max has been sitting here for hours on end next to this massive balcony window with only a hand me down model 3DS to keep her mind at ease, the only company she had being the manor's butler who has had to come and go continuously. But at last Max can finally see the massive airship coming towards the manor, a familiar WASP vessel finally touching down on the large square pool of water in the garden.

Max Jones;  
"About time."

Walter C. Domez;  
"I'll go and confirm the personnel count."

Max Jones;  
"Can't I just go and great them?"

Walter C. Domez;  
"Afraid not, we'd rather you not be anywhere near the…..'cargo'."

Max Jones;  
"What is there a thermal nuclear warhead on that vessel?"

Walter C. Domez;  
"In a manner of speaking yes. Just sit tight."

And with that the butler takes his leave, his pace is faster than usual as he is already down the stairs and out the door. As he heads out the front door he can see the vessel opening up and all the men stepping off, among them is Jack and Striedge.

Walter C. Domez;  
"How was the mission gentlemen?"

Jack Chaos;  
"It went too well, almost mundane."

Striedge;  
"If I knew we were just gonna be the clean up crew I'd have just opted out."

Walter C. Domez;  
"Speaking of which where is 'the Weapon'?"

Jack Chaos;  
"On the vessel locked up tight."

As Jack spoke he then felt something pass right by him, some dark presence you could not see moving like the very wind of this stormy night. It left him feeling even more cold than the freezing air he was breathing, the icy chill running down his spinning paralyzing him in fear.

Jack Chaos;  
"What was that?"

Striedge;  
"You felt that too?"

Walter C. Domez;  
"Oh bullox."

Striedge;  
"Wait, you know what that was?"

The butler rushes onto the ship and locates a large massive cybernetic container located in the cargo hold, this container was so massive it needed to be fitted into a mini transport vehicle rig just to move around. After frantically pulling out a key and fitting it into a slot he then forces the container open….revealing a large coffin. It is pitch black wood, all along the edges are a dark silver metal trimming. On its surface is a massive metal Christian cross with the top end being a giant circle engraved with a red pentagram sigil.

Striedge;  
"THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT?!"

Jack Chaos;  
"Oh Christ don't tell me this is the 'Weapon' we were hauling for this mission?!"

The butler does not answer, he only forces open the coffin hoping that the expected contents are even in there. To everyone's horror the coffin is empty.

Walter C. Domez;  
"Quick to the Manor! Initiate high alert! We have a loose vampire on the premises!"

A vampire loose? Oh my, of all the things to be out of its cage….and it seems that they might already be too late to intercept this beast. It has already made its way into the manor and seems to have located Max. Upon feeling a dark presence filling the air making the area colder than it should be, Max's immediate thought was to grab a laser pistol and ducked into one of the nearby guest rooms. There she hid under a massive bed, not the most secure location to hide but it was better than nothing, with any luck this creature will not even expect her to hide in such an obvious location and instead pass right by after searching the big cabinets and closet.

?;  
 **"** **A nice effort but ultimately pointless. In fact there is no need to even hide Mrs. Brisby, I won't bite….."**

It is a very conflicting voice. Its tone is spine chillingly deep like that of a literal devil. But the delivery of each syllable is sensual and inviting like a caring friend. She does not respond, she does not even dare to peek out. She just keeps her pistol pointed forward expecting this intruder to just pull her out from under this bed, she'll fight back even if it's kicking and screaming.

?;  
 **"** **Stay under there if you wish, I can wait an eternity."**

Fuck. Well in that case she might as well try and flank him. The voice is coming from the right side of the bed, obviously she should move towards the opposite side. Coming out from there she then ducks behind the bed and readying her pistol she slowly peaks around the corner of the bed. And there he was just sitting there in a fancy chair with a leg on his knee and his hands clamped together.

He was a dark haired man, messy and somewhat short. His skin was a slightly pale tone giving off a Hungarian ethnicity. His eyes were clearly blood red even with the obscuring orange tint glasses covering them. His entire garb was like that of a regal naval man, he literally looked like an 1800s privateer severally removed from his time. The coat was the same red as his eyes, he wore blackish gray pants mostly covered by dark brown high heal leather boots that all but covered his legs. There was a belt with a pirate skull belt buckle, white gloves covering his entire forearm and even an ascot held together by a small metal cross. On the table next to him was a fancy red hat with a metal crest bearing a single purple jewel in the center.

His handsome appearance matched the conflicting voice. His face, his eyes, his smile, all had such beauty and sensuality that it was inviting and almost gentle and warm. Further confounding matters was the clashing masculinity and femininity of his body's very build. Just looking at him Max cannot help but feel like her heart was skipping a beat just by being in the wake of his beauty…..that only made him all the more terrifying! There was still the dark aura about him, his otherwise gentle smile and kind eyes still giving off a killing intent beyond mortal comprehension. He easily looked like the kind of unholy devil who had no qualms devouring a helpless little rabbit like her. It took all of her very will just to keep her hand from shaking, keeping the pistol steady and aimed right at his head was a struggle in itself.

?;  
 **"** **Hmmmm, my you certainly are a wonderful looking flower. I have seen many a beautiful maiden in my time but most are just overtly so, rarely do I see such beauty that is more subdue and quiet."**

Max Jones;  
"Bet you would just want to eat me up right?"

He gives a slight grin, there is not a tooth in his mouth that isn't a razor shape animal fang.

?;  
 **"** **Oh you are such a tease. But no, I just had a grand feast already I couldn't possibly have another bite. May I ask your name or would you rather I call you Mrs. Brisby?"**

Max Jones;  
"Only if you tell me yours first Captain Morgan."

?;  
 **"…** **Alucard. And you?"**

Max Jones;  
"…Maximillion Maxine Jones."

Alucard;  
 **"** **Pfft. How tragic, a most beautiful girl as yourself christened with such a cruel, vulgar name. I think I'll just stick with Brisby."**

There is fierce banging on the door, the sound of soldiers gathering on the other side ready to crash through it in spite of the dark magic keeping it fastened tighter than a magnetic seal.

Sir Integra Hellsing; (outside the door)  
 _"_ _ALUCARD OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON THAT GIRL!"_

Striedge;  
 _"_ _MAX CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_

She stands up with the gun still pointed at this vampire's head.

Max Jones;  
"I'm fine! He's just been sitting here doing nothing!"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"_ _Do not move! Don't attack him or provoke him! We're gonna get you out!"_

Alucard;  
 **"** **There is a lifeless body kept in a case in the deepest chambers of this manor, even deeper than my own dark corner. A futanari woman with Egyptian skin and blue hair."**

Max's eyes widen more as she hears this.

Alucard;  
 **"** **Why does my master keep that body here? And for that matter why do you have the privilege to stay here?"**

Max can feel her heart in her throat, she knew right then and there that the wrong answer could very well bring nothing short of calamity. She struggled to calm herself as she gives the best answer she could.

Max Jones;  
"I do not expect you to even care of what happens to this world but that woman and I are absolutely crucial to the stability of this planet."

He just sits there for a moment not saying anything, but then he takes off his glasses and stands up, picking up the hat off the table. Then he takes a single step forward, at which point Max then shoves her back against the wall behind her and taking hold of the gun with both hands trying to stop it from shaking so damn much. And then he takes another step, when he does he suddenly moves like a shadow moving at a speed that Max's perception of reality cannot follow. He has already taking the gun out of her hand and drops it onto the bed, by the time she finally sees what is happening he is now right in front of her. He genuflects, taking her hand and giving a soft kiss on the knuckles.

Alucard;  
 **"** **In that case I will not lay a hand on that body nor shall I trouble you any further."**

As he looks her in the eyes with a most kind look, the entire room goes to pitch black. All Max can see in this sudden black void are his glowing eyes.

Alucard;  
 **"** **It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Brisby."**

And then the eyes close leaving nothing but darkness, then a few moments later the darkness lifts and Max is all alone. The vampire is gone. The magic holding that door has finally lifted and Jack is able to punch it wide open, he is followed by Striedge and two armored soldiers who do a fast sweep of the room. Striedge waste no time seeing to Max who just latches onto him and starts crying.

Striedge;  
"It's okay! You're safe now!"

Jack Chaos;  
"What the fuck was that?!"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"*Sigh*…that was the reason I had you three stationed in Istanbul. His name is Alucard, the most powerful vampire on this planet, so powerful that his very diet includes other vampires."

Jack Chaos;  
"Oh is that all?! That's just great! FUCKING GREAT!"

Walter C. Domez;  
"Well on the bright side all he wanted to do was say hello, he's very well mannered when he wants to be."

Striedge;  
"Oh yeah he obviously knew how to treat a lady! Seriously is there any goddamn facility you chucklefucks run that is actually safe for Max to stay in?! Between this and that damn house of straw you stuck us in before I think we're better off globtrotting with her brother!"

Integra lights a cigar with a match and bites onto it.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Then leave. I am dedicating much of my available resources to keeping this girl safe, but if you're so unsatisfied with this organization's accommodations and hospitality then the door is downstairs."

With such blunt words said she takes her leave, she is followed by the two nameless soldiers. Striedge sits Max down beside him on the bed, her head resting against his neckline as his arms are still wrapped around her. She is still crying but at least is starting to calm down a little.

Jack Chaos;  
"Just tell us this was a fluke and you're still able to contain that…THING…."

Walter C. Domez;  
"Alucard's blood oath to Sir Integra is iron clad, this will never happen again. I promise you that."

Jack Chaos;  
"….can you make the same promise in regards to Terry?"

Walter C. Domezs;  
"…I'll tear him to pieces myself…."

Strong words, one has to wonder though if he's just saying that just to make them feel better. Could be he is not even capable of keeping this vampire in line should that certain boy ever set foot on these very grounds. He leaves the room, leaving the three alone with their troubled thoughts.

Striedge;  
"Just how fucked are we Jack?"

Jack Chaos;  
"…royally."


	18. Mending Wings

**Mending Wings**

* * *

The current time is about 11:29 P.M. on the twenty sixth of August 2064 A.D., and far across the world our two heroes Terry and Sammy have long set off on a globetrotting tour for relics known as the Dragon Balls. But they are not the only ones as the White Queen Satsuki Kiryuin and her Black King Ichigo Kurosaki go on their own journey to find a means to mend Ichigo's broken wings.

Leaving behind the rest of Kill the Beast to their own devices the two are now here on a most fortunate isle. A place only reachable by air that is left unmark on any map you could procure. It is a location that can never be found except by those who already know where it is, fitting that the only people to know of this spot is an organization within the Catholic Church that even the Church itself doesn't even know exists (or so they claim). This organization is known as the Vatican's Section XIII more commonly referred to by those who know as "Iscariot". And this isle in question it turns out is none other than the most hallow of grounds, a kingdom for the most noble dead….Avalon.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Isn't it beautiful?"

The two have long disembarked from their aircraft shuttle, they have been walking for about an hour towards what turns out to be an old castle ravaged by time. At this darkened hour of the night this place looks like something right out of a horror story, as he looks upon this place Ichigo cannot help but fear whatever they will possibly find in this ruin.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"It's definitely a site to behold. But why here of all places?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It was at His request, he can be quite the Thespian."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh great, another over the top character, like I haven't met enough of those."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Believe me, this guy is unlike anything you could possibly imagine."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"How so?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Well for starters, he's Irish."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…."

Eventually they reach the inner most spot of the castle ruins. Among a collection of statues standing ten stories high honoring the knights of a forgotten kingdom there stood a massive building in the center. A Catholic cathedral of a most peculiar design it seemed almost too fantastical to even be real, much like the rest of this place it too was a structure out of some mythical folklore. Telling Ichigo to remain outside Satsuki enters this place alone….she then comes back out about a few minutes later with one of her eyes slashed out by a huge gouge and one of her arms is now missing. Her substitute sword is now broken.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What the hell happened?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Do not worry, Junketsu will fix me up good as new. He just needed his down payment is all."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Down payment?! That son of a bitch!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I want you to promise me one thing Ichigo, that when you go into this cathedral that no matter what happens in there that you'll come back out and still be Ichigo Kurosaki."

If the wound on Lady Satsuki's face and her missing arm didn't already make Ichigo's heart jump into his throat, those last few words certain will. Whatever awaits him is already sounding like a hell he would rather not venture into. But then Satsuki goes up to him and with her only remaining arm draws him close hugging him.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Please, promise me you'll come back."

It is a little bit comforting but only just slightly, at the very least he has some resolve to at least set foot past those massive gothic doors.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….I will. I promise."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Then Godspeed to you soldier."

With that Satsuki starts to walk away leaving Ichigo alone, alone to brave the darkness in front of him. He heads up the stairs and approaches the still open doors, taking a deep breath he then goes in. Before him he can barely see corridor leading towards the barely moonlit cathedral hall, the rows of long wood bench seats and main mass alter ahead are so ominous they might as well be tombstones of a graveyard. He is already starting to get goosebumps being in this hall, and then behind him the doors shut tight. He is now in pitch black, it is dead silent for a moment or two…..and then from the darkness there comes malicious laughter echoing throughout these empty halls. It goes on for a whole minute freezing Ichigo's blood cold with each passing second…..

?;  
"Sweet Little Angel. Servant of God, a guardian most dear, to whom the Lord's love commits all of us here, ever this day be at all's side, to light, to guard, to rule, to guide, amen…."

It is indeed an Irish brogue accent, a low deep voice that despite speaking such words still had nothing but a desire to spill blood. Such a voice was enough to drive Ichigo to move on impulse drawing his massive sword even in spite of it being damaged.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"ARE YOU THE BASTARD WHO DID THAT TO LADY SATSUKI?!"

?;  
"….Ai lad, she was willing to die for you. As the most evil of necessary evils, I don't do favors for fools who don't have the resolve to follow through."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Who the fuck do you think you are you son of a bitch?!"

And then out of the darkness there appeared a man of Irish ethnicity in a gray long coat with a slight green tint. White gloves, blackish gray everything else, a silver cross hanging from around his neck. Do to his immense height and having a build like a damn human tank his very appearance is intimidating at first sight. A beastly Cheshire grin adorns his squarish jaw face with a gouge scare along his left cheek, his jaw is covered in consistent stubble and his grayish blond hair is short and spiky. And behind his glasses were emerald green soul piercing eyes, the kind of eyes only a predatory animal would have.

?;  
"Father Alexander Anderson at your service."

After introducing himself, he vanished. And before Ichigo knew what was going on the man reappeared right in front of him and grabbing hold of Ichigo's weapon. The man's fingers seemingly digging into the very steel, all the while he takes a long good look at the blade inspecting every last inch and focusing most particularly on the cracks in the metal.

Alexander Anderson;  
"Nice knife."

After done taking a look at the blade the priest's hand then forms a holy sigil on the back side, with this sigil on his hand he then clamps his hand punching a hole right in the steel. That should have been it, Ichigo's sword now all but useless since the hole is so big half the blade is gone, but then the broken blade emits a blinding light so blinding it envelopes the whole area with light for a few moments. When the light dies down, the blade is gone and Ichigo is now sporting a pair of bird wings coming right out of his back. They look terrible, battered and bleeding with several feathers messed up and covered in blood. Ichigo feels a pain his human anatomy has never felt before, the first time his wings take on their true form and it happens to be when they are busted half to shit.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh God….it hurts…IT FUCKING HURTS! I had no idea it would be this bad….but they did din't they? Those bastards…..they left me like this…..THEY LEFT ME LIKE THIS!"

Alexander Anderson;  
"Let me take a wild guess….iYour own wings have deemed you unworthy. As a nephlim you have spent all this time holding your own without their help but in the process have neglected them, your human blood has denied you clairvoyance and prevented you from listening to them. Do you understand the repercussions of that? You need to open your ears and your heart, you need to do what they say, only then will they love you again. Only then will you truly be whole again./i

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..how…..how do you know those words?"

Alexander Anderson;  
"Because those are the exact same words that useless pig sow told me when he refused to fix my wings!"

Ichigo's eyes couldn't get any wider if they tried.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"W-what?! You mean you're also…..a false angel….like me?!"

Alexander Anderson;  
"AI LAD, THAT BE THE PUNCHLINE!"

The priest then leaps over Ichigo, landing behind the kid and then lifting up by a wing. Just like that he flings the kid up against one of the nearby walls, right dead center on a massive stain glass window that should have shattered into pieces, but it held steady and was as solid as solid steel. The impact is strong and damn near enough to nearly break every bone in Ichigo's body. His wings also seemed to break, surging with pain as they are spread out flat against the wall. And as Ichigo was fastened to the wall, there stood the priest below him looking up, giggling with such glee.

Right behind the priest appear angel wings made entirely of light. After a few moments these wings of light start to break apart into thin line pieces, pieces that then dropped straight down impaling the floor. Their shape changes further becoming solid matter, soon all around the priest stood about fifty or so bayonets with some divine looking kanji of Roman design engraved on the surface, these letters still emitting that same light as do the small circular gear like discs built into the hilt. The discs continuously rotate seemingly building more power as they ground against each other. And then at a breakneck pace the priest starts picking up one baronet after another and tossing it at Ichigo, each one embedded into each feather of the young boy's wings. With each feather pierced the sudden screaming of children grows more intense and blood curdling, it was literally the wings themselves crying out in dire anguish.

Alexander Anderson;  
"Welcome to bible school Ichigo Kurosaki! In today's class we're gonna start with New Genesis, namely your 'New Genesis', and if you're still alive by the time the first lesson is over we'll move right to the Gospel of the Lord….whether those disobedient wings like it or not!"

* * *

It is days later, about the thirtieth of August at about 6:05 A.M. We are back at the shuttle parked on the outskirts of this isle. On board the White Queen checks up on another passenger, the young boy Sora who lies in a bed. He's been emotionally bed ridden for this whole trip, his depression has yet to leave him and frankly he would have just stayed home but Satsuki insisted he come along. She doesn't want to leave him alone even if it would be in the care of her PMC employees. At this time she has brought him his breakfast, two chocolate chip waffles with peaches on top and a glass of apple juice.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Good morning Sora."

Sora Valentine;  
"….hey Lady Satsuki…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"How are you feeling?"

Sora Valentine;  
"…..I'm okay…..just hate been on this plane…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I know I hate it too. Ichigo is taking his sweat time, I'm gonna go check on him. I'll be back shortly."

Sora Valentine;  
"…okay then."

And then she leans forward and kisses his forehead. Taking up another replacement weapon from a nereby storage case she is heading out, the butler opening the side hatch door for her.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Make sure he eats his breakfast Mitsuzo."

Mitsuzo Soroi;  
"Of course my lady."

* * *

Back at the cathedral the whole place is ransacked, red blood is splashed all over the place. It was Ichigo's blood, gallons of it he has shed in the unspeakable struggles he has endured here to mend his wings. To go into detail would be too much for a mortal's heart. But in the end he did get his wings back….and from the looks of it they are no longer the same. The blade is no longer a giant knife but now a more simplified blade steel nochi blade. It's most significant distinguishable feature being the hilt which is not four L shaped bars arranged and held in place by some magical force as they don't even tough each other, the shape they make is that of a Hindu swastika. Ichigo's attire has changed, no longer the low level angel uniform he has worn now he wears a black long coat like attire that conveys some ascension to a higher level of divinity. His halo is also changed, evolved from the pitiful and simple circle it is now a more elaborate sigil design. His hands and feet are bare with lines of shimmering gold adorned on them, these same lines of gold run across the right side of his face. It seems that whatever happened has made Ichigo a new man.

He sits lazily on the last remaining wood bench with his new sword planted into the floor standing in front of him, his body language conveys his lack of energy. He just wants to rest. Standing nearby is the priest whose gloves and sleeves are still soaking wet with spilt blood.

Alexanader Anderson;  
"How do ya' feel lad?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…a little bumbed out that I can no longer hear the voices of my wings. Figures that when I can finally hear them it's when I'll never be able to hear them again….."

Alexander Anderson;  
"Ai,, it was a bit hard for me as well, but in the end it's a small price to pay to get them repaired. And even better you can now recite the Last Prayer, something that true angels took centuries to even acquire."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….they earned their right to have this power. I cheated."

Alexander Anderson;  
"Hehehehe. Do you really give a shit if you took a shortcut?"

The look in Ichigo's eyes is one of a man who has felt betrayal by those he once trusted.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Fuck no! Those cunts left me to bleed to death, fuck them! Somebody's gotta do their damn job."

Alexander Anderson;  
"And what job would that be?"

The sword is then enveloped in a black flame aura.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"To be the necessary evil that carries out the will of God in ways no else can."

The priest lets out his signature cackling yet again, clapping his blood soaked hands in applause causing misty splashes of red liquid debris to fly outward with each clap.

Alexander Anderson;  
"Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki, you have graduated from Bible School."


	19. The Storm in the Horizon

**The Storm in the Horizon  
**

* * *

The current time is about 9:07 P.M. on the second of September 2064 A.D. Shockingly enough it has barely been about two months since last we were here in this desert region close to the Red Sea, Terry is surprised at how much has happened in these last few months. Reflecting on all that has happened and where he currently stands has been the only thing he could think of as he and Sammy were clearing out the now buried ancient city. It was a exhausting endeavor, for hours they flew and spun around at break neck speed using their very bodies as drills to bore into the very sands deep underground. In their super forms hey had to push their bodies to the near breaking point so that their spinning could even create a strong enough vacuum pull dragging as much sand as they can with each lap they make.

And even after hours on end they barely even got half, at the very least they got enough sand out to open up one of the refurbished living quarters buildings. It's amazing that even after being buried in shit tones of sand that half the stuff in this building. At the end of the day both Terry and Sammy just got sick and tired of dealing with all this fucking sand so they decided to call it a night and pick up some other time. For now they just have a place to crash. But then as they were about to hit the bedsheets, who should show up but Trunks.

Trunks Briefs;  
"What a shit hole. I'm surprised it even has working water."

Terry Jones;  
"Last time I was here it was a whole ancient city that was not buried under miles of sand. The previous caretaker was a mad scientist who turned himself into a brain in a jar."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Y'know we got these nice accommodations back at the Platinum Deadzone."

Samael;  
"And we got a space pirate who can not only phase through walls and teleport but knows exactly where those acommidations are located in that giant metal rock."

Terry Jones;  
"Didn't feel like costing you guys another home."

Trunks Briefs;  
"What you're expecting that Ryoko bitch to show up?"

Terry Jones;  
"Her, this alien princess bitch from another planet and of course the PMC Kill the Beast. Got a whole massive party planned tomorrow, they gonna show up right at our doorstep and all hell's gonna break loose."

Trunks Briefs;  
"And you guys are just gonna take them all on by yourself? I get you don't want to drag Goku's family into this more than you have but we're your friends, one of the few friends you can even contact and turn too right now."

Samael;  
"Well if we can't fight our own battles what's the point of even fighting at all?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"No fuck that, even you two with your powers beyond imagination shouldn't have to do this alone. The whole reviving Aliantrice plan got fubarred beyond repair, I don't want you to wind up alone like the Terry I knew did…."

Terry Jones;  
"I know, but Goku has a wife and kid to look after and…you and Chibi have ended up becoming enemies to parallel universe versions of your moms. Satsuki was right, just by even existing I cause people trouble."

Trunks jams his sword still in its sheath right into the stone floor, he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the sword.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I know, but I swear to Christ if you even start buying that horse shit I will fuck you up! That sort of thinking is exactly what turned the Terry I know into a planet destroying hellbeast, I won't see it happen again. I was wrong when we first met, Goku made me believe in you again and this time I'm not gonna lose faith…..so promise me you won't either."

Terry Jones;  
"Trunks….."

Terry Jones;  
"Tomorrow, even if I have to face my mother again I will be fighting alongside you no matter how much you want me not to. Got it?"

He raises his fist towards Terry, a sign of loyalty and brotherhood that Terry needs to acknowledge. After a few moments of silence Terry in turn raises his one fist pressing his knuckles against Trunks' own knuckles.

Terry Jones;  
"I hope you brought your own breakfast, not much food to go around."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'm just glad the plumbing in this place works."

Samael;  
"I call first dibs on the shower."

* * *

The sun has finally risen, about 7:32 A.M. on the third of September 2064 A.D And as anticipated this aforementioned party has begun, one of the attendees haven already arrived. As our three heroes are buried up to their faces in the sand wearing crude masks carved out of sand rock, they can in a familiar looking crystalline aerial craft. There is a familiar meow echoing throughout the morning horizon.

Ryoko Hakubi; (Loud Speaker)  
 ** _"Hey Sammy! Are you home? I want to talk to you about the pain of lost love!"_**

Naturally our heroes could only whisper to each other, their heads were so close to each other they could be able to hear what they were saying to one another.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah she wanted you guys to use the one wish to make some boy fall in love with her again right?"

Terry Jones;  
"When you say it out loud it's a pretty fucking stupid reason to want to kill us."

Samael;  
"Well in any case she's pissed. What's the plan?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Sit tight and wait for her to make the first move. Like they say, he who goes first loses."

There is another meow echoing throughout the area, one with such intense killing intent that the only proper way to follow it up was to then squeeze off a whole volley of laser death on the area, The explosions of raging fire and flying sand were massive, far away enough as they are they are still close enough to give our still concealed heroes concern.

Terry Jones;  
"Remind me again why we let you come up with the battle plans?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Because you didn't have a battle plan you chucklefuck."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"I've been thinking about it, since I can't just kill your precious Terry anymore I think I'll just steal him away from you! I'm sure a little boy like him just now going through puberty would have no qualms trading some little girl for an actual woman, right Terry? I promise I won't accidently call you Tenchi by accident!"_**

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah she's absolutely livid alright."

Samael;  
"Oh fuck it's her again."

Trunks Briefs;  
"What, another one already?"

Samael;  
"Coming in from the east."

Terry Jones;  
"Ah shit."

Sure enough another airborne craft was coming in. Terry and Sammy immediately recognize the the massive opal encased within a frame of giant abstract shapes made of wood. And as if it wasn't apparent why even Ryo-Ohki was not happy to see this familiar ship, there is another voice echoing on another loud speaker.

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"There you are! Where are my Dragon Balls Ryoko?!"_**

Ryo-Ohki doesn't even miss a beat, it releases another volley of laser death this time right at the other ship, but with the appearance of panels made of pure light the attack is all but negated. Not a single resulting explosion reaches past the light barricade.

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"So where are my Dragon Balls?"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Why don't you ask Samael and her little boyfriend?"_**

There is a sudden uproar of laughter, the kind of catty bitch sound that makes you want to punch the source right in the damn face.

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"I see, well perhaps this is just desserts for you then? Perhaps now you wish you never turned your back on me?"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"People who live in glass houses Princess, or am I to assume you didn't plan to stab me in the back and take Tenchi all for yourself?"_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Listen it wasn't gonna work out between you and Tenchi anyway, you are not even of the Jurai lineage."_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Oh yes, the most extensive lineage of imbreeding in the known universe. Incest is wincest as you Juraians always say."_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Oh you're gonna pull that old excuse out of the bag are you? And just what makes you a much better alternative Ms. Most Wanted Criminal in over Twenty Galaxies?"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Twenty one actually. Frankly with my credentials Tenchi would have had the time of his life."_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Oh yes he certainly will after you are done with him and then decide to ditch him in some bar full of fellow riff raff!"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"A far better fate than possibly being his own grandpa!"_**

Terry Jones;  
"That's it I can't this anymore, I'm gonna get up and shut them up."

Trunks Briefs;  
"No Terry, even with the preparations we made they have the clear advantage. If we attack now…."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Give it up Ayeka, Tenchi would never want to be with a 700 year old pedophile like you!"_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"You are in no position to criticize my age you 5,000 year old cougar!"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Say that to my face you over privileged cunt!"_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"PRECOCIOUS MONSTER!"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"BOSSY BULLFROG!"_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"LOUD MOUTH!"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"SPOILED BRAT!"_**

Trunk Briefs;  
"…..on the count of three we attack, one…..two…."

?;  
 ** _"Oh will you two just shut up and have a hot make up yuri fanfic hentai together?"_**

Trunk Briefs, Samael & Terry Jones;  
"Oh thank God."

A third airborne craft has appeared, one that is quite like a giant white mechanical whale. Instead of a head it just has a stump revealing the craft's heart shape, the stump was like a face made up of nothing but eight "eyes" and a four point star "mouth". The eyes being what appear to be speaker woofers and the mouth emitting a great light from within it, and in the center was a girl suspended in mid air. She was a very young looking teenager, her height and build was small and petite much like that of a child. Her hair and eyes were pink. She was garbed in a skin tight body suit with bits and pieces of mechanical armor giving off the appearance of bones fitted over it, she wore a similar bone covered cylinder hat with a speaker woofer inside the mouth of a skull headpiece.

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"And who are you suppose to be?"_**

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"Oh just another one of the plucky people who comprises the happiest PMC on earth Kill the Beast."_**

Terry Jones;  
"Can't believe all the party attendees showed up at the same time."

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Oh yes I remember! Those bumbling idiots who let this witch slip through their fingers even though I gave them tech specifically designed to contain her!"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Ha! That third rate bargain bin trash? I've seen crude mousetraps that were harder to get out of…."_**

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"Yeah I hate to tell you but my fellow operatives reported your tech sucked the big one, describing it as something Sony would put on the market."_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Silence you! You and your PMC doesn't even have business here so just leave!"_**

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"Is that right? Last I checked the fucker who bears the name 'Terry' was our entire business."_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"My business is with his little girlfriend Samael, so long as I get my hands on her then Terry is all yours."_**

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"Then just simply pooling all our resources against Terry and his comrades is not out of the question? The enemy of my enemy…."_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Took the words right out of my mouth."_**

Terry Jones;  
"Just as we thought."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I should have asked Goku to come along. Maybe I can still give him a call…."

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"I didn't even come here for Samael or her pet human, I can here for this pig sow!"_**

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"Go ahead and sit this one out. Once we're done with Terry you and the space pirate can fight all you want, until then you're in the way!"_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"How dare you speak to me in that way! I am the royal princess of Planet Jurai!"_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Well if you're just gonna sit there and be a spectator you might as well back on out of here."_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Hmph! I will not be a spectator….for the time being I will help you idiots find those little rats."_**

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"That's more like it. Let the safari begin."_**

And with that exchange over, three figures appear from atop the young girl's craft. Their silhouettes are so distinct that our heroes can instantly recognize them the moment the three shadowy figures jump off the craft. Uzu the swordsman who is no longer blind. Ira, the giant enforcer. Usagi, the gun toting witch And then just like that, the three operatives of Kill the Beast….pretty much land right on top of our heroes. It is a miracle that the giant didn't actually plant his feet on at least two of them, it was also a miracle his landing was actually rather soft, as they are miraculously still hidden in the sand the giant literally towers right above them. The view of his crotch right above them only makes their sudden silent panic deepen, and of course on both sides of the big brute are the witch and swordsman. The three soldiers don't even look down at their feet but once they do our heroes will be found just like that...

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Alright Nonon, start sweeping. And make sure our two deputies here stay in contact, I'll shoot them both down myself if they don't cooperate."

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 ** _"Did you get that ladies? Help me sweep from the air and don't break contact."_**

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 ** _"Ai ai captain!"_**

Princess Ayeka;  
 ** _"Yeah sure."_**

The three craft then start to swerve, moving in different directions and becoming like circling vultures looking for any sign of fresh meat.

Uzu Sanegeyama;  
"Christ it's already getting hot as balls out here. I doubt they'd even be out in this sun."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Suck it up Uzu, we're most likely gonna be here all day. Of course we wouldn't even be here had you two not let our one window of opportunity close up."

Uzu Sanegyama;  
"Hey don't bust my balls, that pirate was the one who fucked it all up. Can't believe we're even working with her now."

Ira Gamagori;  
"If I had my way I'd just blast the two wenches out of the sky and lock them in the brig for the trouble they've caused us."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I know, I would too….but no more excuses, time to make up for opportunities lost."

She then pulls out two guns from under her mini skirt, one is a standard sized magical pistol she pulls from the front. Her other armament seemingly being pulled right from her derrière turns out to be a rather large and long bazooka like cannon, both guns are pink in color and as always look like weapons right out of a Jules Verne novel.

Uzu Sanegeyama;  
"So do we just start digging then?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Well give the three ships about five minutes to search from air, after that then we start blowing holes in this desert."

Ira Gamagori;  
"Really? We have to go to that extreme right off the bat?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Would you prefer we just break out the shovels and get sand in places we never knew we had? I sure as hell don't, I just took a shower and steam pressed my outfit."

Our three heroes didn't even move or make a sound, forcing themselves to stop breathing altogether since even the faintness noise at this close a range could give them away. Even so they have to do something, thus Sammy takes it upon herself to take action. None of the three soldiers were looking her way, so as slow and quietly as she can she raises her hand out of the sand just enough to where her fingers are exposed. She points to somewhere off in the distance and her very fingernail blinks a faint light, at that moment one of the aforementioned preparations our heroes made goes off with a loud bang a good hundred and fifty feet away. She retracts her hand back into the sand.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Shit! Nonon was that you?"

Nonon Jakuzure; (Radio)  
 _"Negative we haven't open fired on anything!"_

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Meet us at that location! C'mon boys let's go!"

And with that the three soldiers were already off towards the now smoldering spot, the ships were also converging towards that location leaving no eyes focusing on our heroes. Sammy is able to whisper again…

Sammy;  
"Now Terry…."

….and at that command Terry rises up out of the sand quietly and quickly, revealing he is in his reptilian form. In his hand appears to be a gunmetal black weapon. It is a trident weapon with a short handle and actual blades instead of spear prongs. The two blades on the sides like dagger size scimitars with the single middle blade being like a short Roman sword of unique design. With the muscles in his armored arm tensed up as tight as they can he then gives one solid swing outright flinging that trident into the horizon. Even with it flung from so far away it still hits Ryo-Ohki dead on, the ship screaming in pain and its flight path goes from steady to wobbly instantly. Having caught on to what just happened Usagi quickly turns around and fires off a shot from her large weapon, the shot doesn't hit anything as the three little desert moles have already started moving underneath the sand. And just like that the party has officially begun, with all of Terry's enemies in one place it promises to be a real hot time in the town today.

* * *

But of course while everyone else is singing and dancing the day away, there is a storm of darkness brewing right under their noses, literally about a hundred or so miles away from that now igniting battle in the middle of the desert there is a now lifeless African village. One of those one horse towns that is so small it does not warrant being labeled on anything more than local maps. It is here where we finally catch up with a familiar prowling tiger that we have not seen since the Walt Disney World Incident….

He stands in a town devoid of life. In his hand is a small hand size notepad in his hand, written on it is several numbers and notes dating back to the beginning of August to now, a count of lives who have met with a terrible fate. He has just finished tallying up the body count of this town….

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Two hundred and six people….oh God….."

All around are signs of struggle and conflict, the last few moments of these people were that of chaos and panic. Whatever horror came their way came without warning and left them no way to escape. Now there is only the very clothes they wore laid out flat on the ground and draping about just about anything from trash cans to cars. These empty clothes were soaked in some kind of gray slime residue as though these people were melted on a molecular level. It is a sight that even this man cannot bear to look at, he has seen it once or twice before but not like this, not an entire town's population. But then in his silent mourning for these lost souls, he hears the scream of a child from at least half a block away.

There were about five of them, three of them were very young and cowering inside a rundown mini cooper that looks like it's seen every decade from the 70s to now. The other two were barely out of their pre teens, using guns they got from their presumably dead parents as best as they could, using what little shred of marksmanship skill they could even get from those FPS games they like to play to hold the line keeping the other three safe. Their enemy? A dark inhuman figure lurking in the shadows right up ahead of the children. It was evident this was a creature of human like intelligence as it does not just attack outright….. there was also the low growling laughter, whatever this thing was it was enjoying this moment. The glowing satanic reptile like eyes showing a most disgusting glee in letting these kids shoot wildly in desperation. And then just like that the two ran out of bullets, the fear they were feeling hit a fever pitch as they dropped those now useless guns, one of them tried to contain her own crying as she then took hold of a nearby pitch fork off the ground. This was it, a green tail with a literal stinger at the end started coming into the light the, creature was done playing with its food….

..the stinger then shot straight forward, going straight for the child not holding a weapon. But just as it was about to make the kill the stinger was intercepted, it instead pierced the bulky flesh of Ryouzaki's massive arm. His fist plunged into the ground completely blocking the child from the creature's view. The children didn't know what to make of it, being saved from some satanic creature by some just as terrifying looking humanoid whose very shadow they now stood in, still scared and still trying to process it all they just stood frozen. The black tiger's rage filled eyes locked with the glowing gaze from the shadows.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Go ahead Bug, start drinking! You already had a taste of my flesh, I bet you're just dying to drink me dry. I'm sure you've developed an immunity to the unfathomable amounts of venom coursing through my veins, right?"

The creature in the shadows did not follow through, instead slowly pulling out its stinger from out of Ryouzaki's arm. The needle tip is now smoldering like it was dipped in pure acid.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"As I thought, I'm still untouchable to you."

?;  
"A pity that the same cannot be said for all these other poor pitiful humans I've come across."

As a retort Ryouzaki lets off a beastly roar, grabbing hold of the creature's tail and just about ripping that monster right out of the shadows and right into a nearby building like a wrecking ball. Ryouzaki then grabs the two kids and sticks them into that car, prompting them to stay and be absolutely quiet he then shoves the vehicle under large pieces of debris to conceal it. After that he then leaps forward after his quarry flying right through the newly busted hole in the building. The dust has yet to settle inside, Ryouzaki can feel nothing short of plaster and sand filling his nostrils and slightly irritate his eyes, it does little to hinder him and it doesn't even effect his hearing. He takes a seemingly blind swipe at nothing, his hand hits something causing an explosion of neon green bio slime. The swipe was so strong it actually causes the dust in the air to clear out in mere moments, and there stood the now headless creature standing before Ryouzaki. The body was a terrifying sight, a giant green humanoid insect with a serpentine build, the finer details reveal the very flesh and skin to have a bio mechanical make up. The exposed innards of the creature's neck are not even organic in shape, cubes of flesh with circuitry lines engraved in them comprise the very muscle tissue. These cubes start to multiply rapidly, eventually forming a large mass where the monster's head used to be, eventually they stopped multiplying and the mass of flesh began to change shape. What was once a chaotic mass of fleshy cubes became a new head, an insectoid face with an orifice like mouth and a giant ceratopsidae frill slightly shaped like a giant "V" with an obsidian crystal imbedded on its forehead. It had the same satanic reptilian eyes as before.

?;  
"Ahhhh, my regeneration has been greatly improved, I'm making actual progress."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Speaking of which, just how many people have you killed thus far?"

?;  
"Tch, like it really matters if I kept count or not…"

Ryouzaki then reaches into his reveals his notepad to the creature.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Well I kept track. By my count, including the stragglers you managed to catch in our chase and this whole entire town, you have killed about two hundred and twenty three or so people overall."

?;  
"Hmph, figures, I was sure it was more but what a poultry sum."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Poultry? Maybe to a overgrown dull-witted cockroach who has no idea how much blood is found in a typical human. You will have to sacrifice about 5.5 liters of your own blood to make up for just one victim, with how much pain you will have to endure bleeding yourself dry over and over again, well, that over two hundred isn't so poultry now is it?"

?;  
"You can't be serious? You actually wrote down some 'bill' for me to pay in blood? What an utter load of 90's Hollywood action blockbuster bullshit."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Remember those children you were about to kill? I want you to remember them. Their sound of those children's blood curdling anguish, the tears running down their faces. Remember it well Bug…."

As he then puts the notepad away he removes one of the sleeves of his jacket revealing his bare arm, it starts to pulsate as the tribal tattoos on his skin come alive enveloping more of his arm. His utter hatred towards this unholy beast manifesting in such a particular physical form he now starts walking forward, his hand tenses up like cat claws ready to rip and tear.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"….for when you finally run out of places to run and hide, you will feel the same sorrow and despair those children did…. **as I make you pay your debt.** "

?;  
"Yes, talk tough, try to scare me as best you can. Whatever helps you cope with being unable to catch me no matter how fast you can move, no matter how much you can keep up. You failed to save this one horse town, I wonder how many more you'll be unable to save….and need I remind you? I am absorbing their bio energy permanently increasing my own power. At this rate I could very well become too much for even you. Or even worse, I could finally locate Tyrranux and integrate his very being into my own, achieving the very perfect form I have been created to obtain! At that point-"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Oh please, if I'm still able to cut off your head in one single stroke, what makes you think you'll even stand enough of a chance to even get that stinger remotely close to him? You're still far too weak Bug."

?;  
"And yet so fast you're having trouble keeping up, at this rate I'll have devoured the whole world before I run out of places to 'run and hide'."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Speaking of being fast, isn't this usually the part where you start running away like the chicken shit you are?"

In response to that the creature then leaps at Ryouzaki, screaming like some demonic raptor with his claws bear. A single scratch draws blood, blood filled with such high concentrations of venom that Ryouzaki has no qualms getting cut, with a slight flex of his muscles he causes spurts of his blood to shoot out of his wound hitting the creature's eye. From there Ryouzaki tries to give the monster another good punch to the head. The creature vanishes, moving so fast he appears behind his foe and with both feet shoves Ryouzaki through several walls bringing down about five buildings in the process.

The fighting is brutal and fast, both combatants going at it with all their might trading primal blow after primal blow. The clear speed advantage goes to the creature, its leaner body and lesser mass able to outpace the bulkier black tiger, but it is only a slight advantage. For as slow as Ryouzaki is he is still fast enough to throw his raw power around, true to his moniker his movement is like a large jungle cat, each swipe of his claw could easily kill lesser creatures in one stroke. Were it not for the creature's hyper regeneration and faster speed he would not even survive. The fight continues on for a while, eventually taking the two fighters from the inner districts of the ghost town right into the outskirts where there is nothing but desert, with how long the fight has gone on Ryouzaki's body is now covered in tribal tattoo markings, the damage he has taken causing him to mutate and become more feral. Despite this the creature remains calm and collected, the only hint of concern in his reptilian eyes is quite subtle.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Like I said, isn't this the part where you just run away? We both know you're just gonna pull some shit and run away just as I was about to kill you. Just get it over with."

?;  
"Hmph, well if you insist. I mean with how close Tyrranux is right now I should stop wasting my time with you. I mean you can sense him can't you? I'd say about a hundred miles or so due…..north…..I can also detect several other powers over there, a particular big one closing in fast on him. Maybe if I'm lucky I can catch him with his trousers down, wouldn't that be something?"

The black tiger goes right for the creature hoping to grab him, but just like that the monster then explodes into a whole cloud of fleshy cubes. These cubes growing insect features including wings, mandibles and pincer mouths. Ryouzaki desperately tries to grab them up as they begin to burrow into the ground, he takes several swipes into the sand hoping to scoop them up but they are too fast. The very presence of the creature has vanished leaving next to nothing for Ryouzaki to trace, all he can sense is a small hint of the creature's very scent in the air, it got away yet again.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Goddammit."

* * *

Back at the party, things have taken a more direct approach as even the space pirate and the princess have jumped ship which were now hovering over head on auto pilot. The princess garbed in an oriental battle garb suited for direct hand to hand combat. Even the young girl has taken to the ground, her vehicle now reconfigured in a tank mode with giant treads to support and move it. The giant and swordsman are now garbed in their battle armor, the metal shines glistening brilliantly in the sun. And then there's the witch, now brandishing two of those large bazookas for this fight. They are all spread out wide enough to circle our heroes. Trunks had not only his sword but one of those unique trident weapons, Samael had one as well, Terry just stuck to his arm mounted energy blades and energy blade toes.

Terry Jones;  
"Y'know guys, we could just call it a day."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Beg your pardon?"

Terry Jones;  
"We can just end this fight now and go our separate ways."

Princess Ayeka;  
"You arrogant little brat! You think that just because you have your powers back you are now untouchable?!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Whoever has the strongest power level here is irrelevant, fact is this fight is pointless!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have a reason to fight. Meanwhile there's this little girl I know who was separated from her mother because of that monster."

Trunks Briefs;  
"It was not the same Terry! Besides do you not remember the part where you used that same little girl to your advantage?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"So what you're just gonna write our motives off like that? We're the ones fighting for the good of this planet."

Trunks Briefs;  
"We're the ones fighting for the good of this planet, you guys are just fighting for revenge."

Samael;  
"Especially tweedle dyke and tweedle dick over there. Never met this Tenchi guy but I know he had good reason to leave these two in the dust."

That was enough to set both Ryoko and the princess off, both going right for Sammy with their auras blazing hot. But Terry easily intercepts the princess giving her a solid kick to the head, Sammy now deals with Ryoko directly and Trunks fights off the two soldiers trying to blindside him. Usagi just starts unloading round after round trying to score a hit whenever she has an opening, but Terry just swats them away, each big bullet that came his way now cleaved in two pieces.

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"Get him alone in the open I'm gonna take a shot!"

Usagi doesn't even question it, she just pulls out two of her magic pistols and starts firing off a familiar looking volley of magic bullets straight up into the air. Tethering together by light beams forming a circle pentagram formation these bullets then come down right at Terry, it was no problem for him to just get out of the way, dashing fast to the side clear away from the spell trap. Once again the witch missed completely….

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"Gotcha!"

Just like that the young girl's vehicle came alive, the heart shaped face starting to shimmer building up energy in mere seconds, the speaker woofers vibrated furiously emitting a deep thundering bass sound. Before Terry could even realize what had happened, the tank then fired a giant wave of purple laser death. All sound in the area was silenced, all that anyone could hear was the music composition of Beethoven's fifth symphony, "Fate".

Bombarded both by sound and energy, Terry was in a deadlock, floating in mid air staying as steady as he could. His arm blades forming an energy shield to counter the onslaught, but it was so intense and large he was pretty much just like a flimsy dam made of sticks trying to fight a raging river. So, he just stops, letting the river of energy take him, he seemingly vanishes into the horizon leaving not a single trace.

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"Holy shit I'm actually nailing him! I GOT HIM!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Don't stop pounding him! I'll take him out! Uzu! Ira!"

Ira Gamagori;  
"Right!"

The two soldiers break off their attack on Trunks, shoving him aside they then go join up with Usagi as the three of them go and follow the continuous beam hoping to catch Terry at the end of it. Their focus is only on the path ahead, completely unaware of the small lump of shifting sand traveling right underneath the wave of energy. And then the music stops, something hits the very bottom hull of the young girl's tank. The impact is so hard it damages the internal working of the tank causing the beam to cut off completely, and then just like that Terry appears from underneath the tank lifting it up with his bare claws.

Terry Jones;  
"HEY FUCKNUTS! GO LONG!"

He then proceeds to hurl the tank forward, it lands right on top of Usagi and the two soldiers with the collision sending sand flying everywhere. It indeed looks like ants getting crushed underneath a big rock. Trunks and Sammy have managed to push the pirate and princess back, the fighting stops once more. Terry watches as the two soldiers craw out of the wreckage on top of them, carrying the witch and the young girl in their arms, they are a bit banged up after that crash but still relatively in one piece.

Terry Jones;  
"How about it? You just want to call it quits? We're not getting anywhere with this!

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"Cocky little shit! Who are you to just call for a ceasefire like this?!"**

Terry Jones;  
"I have no interest in fighting you guys anymore, there is nothing for either side to gain from these petty squabbles! I just want to go home and be at peace myself, I wish you for you guys to do the same!"

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"If you want us to be at peace then just die already! Can't you see how much misery you keep causing the longer you live?!"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"YOU BROUGHT THAT MISERY ON YOURSELVES! You keep looking for a fight and you keep losing!"

Samael;  
"Maybe if you guys finally stopped whacking the beehive you wouldn't continue to get stung repeatedly."

Ira Gamagori;  
 **"Just how many times do we have to explain it to you?! How many times do we have to bring up Riku? What about Lady Satsuki's sister Matoi Ryuko?! What about everyone you killed in the Gold Saucer-"**

Terry Jones;  
 **"ENOUGH!"**

His very aura ignites for but a brief moment, it is enough to cause deafening silence through the area. Even Trunks and Sammy are taken back, everyone feeling like they now stand in the overwhelming shadow of a titan. The look in Terry's eyes is nothing short of condemning.

Terry Jones;  
"I grow tired of your selfishness….you're constant refusal to move on with your lives, how you act like you're the only ones who have lost everything! Most of all, I've had it up to here with being your goddamn scapegoat that you can just blame everything on….I will not be your golden calf."

Then just like that, the deafening presence fades, everyone is able to breathe again as the comdemning aura has let go of its hold on them.

Terry Jones;  
"Now get the fuck out of here already! I'm done humoring your bullshit…..and if I ever see that Lady Satsuki or her pet Ichigo again-"

Samael;  
"TERRY ON YOUR SIX!"

That was all she said as she then flung her trident to Terry, not even questioning it Terry immediately caught hold of the weapon and spun completely around, catching a mere glimpse of what was about to hit him he thrusts the weapon upward in a split second. He barely managed to block it, the sudden appearance of a long black Japanese sword with a swastika hilt coming right down on top of him. The sword now caught and held in between one of the gaps of Terry's trident weapon it felt heavy, so much heavier than the last blade that Ichigo had wielded.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Did ya' miss me darling?"

It was just like the first time they met, Terry once more at the mercy of this false angel right from the beginning, only now this Ichigo Kurosaki is much different than before with an all new sword at his beck and call. It's weight is unfathomable, nothing like that giant knife from before, so heavy that as Terry keeps it from crushing him the very ground beneath him is collapsing in on itself. A crater is formed in the solid rock and several cracks all over it form in all directions, the shockwaves passing through it violently pushes the surrounding sand away in circular waves. Whatever power this guy has obtained over the course of this month it is no less spine chilling, Terry actually feeling a few lines of cold sweat run down the side of his face. He grabs his weapon with both hands, with all of his strength he then pushes upward fighting against this crushing weight even if it breaks every bone in his body. It took him outright igniting his aura to a full on afterburner to do it but he at last managed to force Ichigo's blade up, up, up and over, sending him staggering for a moment just enough to let Terry get onto even ground again.

Terry Jones;  
"Nice suit, really matches the gleam in your eyes…."

Ichigo gives a slightly villainous smirk.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Why thank you, I bought it yesterday just so I could wear it at your funeral."


	20. Xenomorph

**Xenomorph**

* * *

The current time is about 9:12 A.M. on the third of September 2064 A.D. We are still in the desert close to the Red Sea, the party that Terry and friends have expected still going strong. The only difference now is that Ichigo has arrived fashionably late.

It was just like the first time they met, Terry once more at the mercy of this false angel right from the beginning, only now this Ichigo Kurosaki is much different than before with an all new sword at his beck and call. It's weight is unfathomable, nothing like that giant knife from before, so heavy that as Terry keeps it from crushing him the very ground beneath him is collapsing in on itself. A crater is formed in the solid rock and several cracks all over it form in all directions, the shockwaves passing through it violently pushes the surrounding sand away in circular waves. Whatever power this guy has obtained over the course of this month it is no less spine chilling, Terry actually feeling a few lines of cold sweat run down the side of his face. He grabs his weapon with both hands, with all of his strength he then pushes upward fighting against this crushing weight even if it breaks every bone in his body. It took him outright igniting his aura to a full on afterburner to do it but he at last managed to force Ichigo's blade up, up, up and over, sending him staggering for a moment just enough to let Terry get onto even ground again.

Terry Jones;  
"Nice suit, really matches the gleam in your eyes…."

Ichigo gives a slightly villainous smirk.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Why thank you, I bought it yesterday just so I could wear it at your funeral."

Trunks Briefs;  
"You want us to help out Terry?"

Terry Jones;  
"Only when I absolutely need you, I don't want this prick to start chopping you guys to bits."

Samael;  
"You just gotta take all the bullets don't you?"

Terry Jones;  
"Just sit tight you guys this shouldn't take long and then we can just get out of here."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Indeed this won't take long at all, and you're not going anywhere."

His sword then erupts into a black flame like aura, a familiar deathly energy filled with the wails of lost souls that Terry knows too well at this point. And as the false angel swings his mighty blade a blood curdling scream of anguish is heard, followed immediately by the appearance of a giant black circular wave of cutting energy shaped like a crescent moon. But as that first one was already flying Terry's way, Ichigo then swings his sword two more times, two more horrific screams, two additional circular moon waves flying through the air at arching trajectories. All three were going in fast and about to hit the boy right on target, but before they can time seems to slow down.

Time stops again. The moon shaped waves, Ichigo himeslf, even the gentle sand carrying breeze comes to a complete stop. From there Terry wastes no time going in. He moves around each moon slash, with his fist surging with power he goes right for the false angel's good side….but Justas he was about to put an end to Ichigo's modeling career, Ichigo vanished into thin air. A very horrific surprise for Terry given he has yet to deactivate his time stop. And then before he could even blink a sharp pain goes right through his torso, tail and left arm, shortly after that he lost all feeling in his left arm and his lower body. Time resumes once more.

Samael;  
"OH GODDAMMIT NO!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"TERRY!"

The false angel's blade is red with the kid's blood, the poor kid is now in four pieces that just roll across the sand. The single cut is even worse than anything Terry has ever felt from this bastard's sword before, the cut flesh feels like it's outright melting from corrosive acid. Each other piece of him seems completely lifeless. Sammy and Trunks go to rescue Terry from his predicament, but then Ichigo vanishes once more, reappearing right behind Trunks and with a single foot forces the Saiyan to go straight to the ground. Before Sammy can even get off a shot with her arm cannon Ichigo already has a hand around her neck, his very touch causing her whole body to suddenly grow cold and feel close to death, her very energy is not responding to her thoughts anymore rendering her paralyzed.

Samael;  
"….wh….wha…..why….."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Wow, I'm amazed the Death Touch even works on you. Lucky me."

The kid is still in great agony as he uses his only remaining arm to pick what is left of himself up, and as he looks up he can see Ichigo standing literally on top of a now suffocating Trunks and seemingly draining the life out of Sammy.

Terry Jones;  
"NO! LET THEM GO KUROSAKI, IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT THEM!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…yes…..I have no interest in the Saiyan…but this girl. I can now sense a great evil in her. A darkness that is the most pitch black I have ever felt. I'm wondering if I should just rid the Earth of her existence."

Samael;  
"…..you're….one….to talk…..!"

Terry Jones;  
"What does this have to do with that Matoi chick you loved so much."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..nothing. It's just as an angel of death I have a job to do. I have to be the necessary evil to carry out the will of God in ways no one else can."

For some reason as Ichigo says this he can't help but have a villainous grin on his face.

Terry Jones;  
"…..hmph. Who are you kidding? This has nothing to do with God's will. I know the real reason you wanna kill her."

Terry is still bleeding out, as are his severed lower half and tail close by. His severed left arm however, is nowhere to be seen….

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"And what reason would that be o' wise Tyrranux?"

Terry Jones;  
"Simple…..you're just getting off on it. I don't know what happened to you to change you this much but now you really are nothing but another typical asshole…."

The very instant the kid finally stops talking, Ichigo can feel something searing hot cut right across his wrist. It turns out to be terry's severed left arm configured into its energy arm blade state, shooting out of the sand and hitting it mark dead on Ichigo is forced to let go of Sammy. She immediately takes her arm cannon and fires off a massive plasma shot right into his face, leaving him now dazed enough to stumble back releasing Trunks. The shot has also blinded him enough to not see Terry's severed hand now coming down like a rock, the reptilian fist collides with Ichigo's upper arm so hard the impact feels like it outright broke something.

After that sudden attack, the severed arm then falls back onto the sand, it actually starts to serpentine through it right back to Terry. The pieces pull themselves back together at a somewhat sluggish pace, the pain is still there and still severe even in spite of Terry once again whole and standing upright, he's gonna be feeling this for hours. By his side now stood Trunks and Sammy ready to keep fighting and now pissed off to boot. Before them is the false angel now kneeling on one knee, cradling his injured arm with his sword just lying flat on the ground before him.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh c'mon I know you're faking pal, just get up."

At first it does seem like Ichigo is indeed too injured to hold anything let alone pick up his sword again….but with another villainous smile on his face he takes hold of the blade with his injured hand. Even with his hand bleeding profusely and bones possibly broken, he stands up and holds his blade ready like nothing has happened

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So then, are you actually gonna stay and fight or just run away again?"

Terry Jones;  
"I still have no reason to fight you but if you insist on acting like another asshole I'll just keep reminding you how meaningless this fight is."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Hmph, why don't you try being immune to my blade first? Then we'll talk about futility."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Hey does anybody else hear that?"

When Trunks even says that everyone then hears the sound of a loud growling jungle cat roar coming closer and closer right from above them. Just as they look right up above them they see what looks like a giant dark skinned man literally divekicking straight downward. Crashing into the ground with the impact of a small meteorite, the entire desert explodes into an expanding tsunami of sand, giant waves engulfing anything and anyone in their wake and carrying them as far as they can before finally dying down….

Before long our heroes are no longer just in the middle of a desert, they are….in the middle of a desert…yeah. Except now because of being carried by giant waves of sand they are now relocated to what ends up being a long massive highway road. All three of them were on their bellies and utterly confused at why they are now here with their enemies nowhere in sight.

Trunks Briefs;  
"…..wha…..what just happened?!"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"I happened."

They look up and there standing above them is the black tiger himself, his very appearance is as imposing as ever. Over his arm he carries an old fashioned mini cooper that has seen better days.

Trunks Briefs;  
"You!"

Terry Jones;  
"Holy shit where the fuck did you come from?!"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"I was in the neighborhood, about a hundred miles from your location in fact. Hunting something that is more deserving of your attention than whatever rabble you were dealing with."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Oh God, what now?"

Tessai Ryopuzaki;  
"A xenomorph. Something that is pure evil and needs to be stopped. Fortunate you two were coincidently so close, I can really use help with this creature."

Terry Jones;  
"Well okay then. Where do we go?"

Ryouzaki then points towards the south horizon.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"We follow the scent, it is still fresh enough for me to pick up. With any luck the three of us will be able to catch up before the scent fades."

Trunks Brief;  
"Three?"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"I only need Terry and his girl to help me."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Wait, what about me?"

He finally puts down the mini cooper, inside are the still frightened and grief stricken children from that village.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"How good are you with kids?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"….I think I need to call Goku-_-."

* * *

And on that note we go just out of earth's orbit onboard Ryo-Ohki. The interior has been changed from last we remember it, now there appears to be an actual room with none earthly décor, a facility of simplified design that includes a massive pipe organ of peculiar design and unknown function. The floating crystals have changed shape from diamonds to clusters of gold plated cubes.

At first Ryoko is not sure why she is now on board Ryo-Ohki, just earlier she was in the desert with everyone else but just as that false angel arrived she was suddenly pulled away. As she realizes she's on board her ship and now outsight the planet's atmosphere, she then sees a familiar face. She is a small young looking girl, short in height, with feline like eyes and pink hair, her short cut hairstyle is arranged in such a way that her head's very shape resembles a red crab. Her garb is curious, a tight fitting business dress that is somewhere between a genius professor and a flight attendant. She shows much affection in her face, clearly happy to see Ryoko….the feeling is not the least mutual as Ryoko now looks downright pissed.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Hello my little angel."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You better have a good explanation for this Washu!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Oh c'mon, is it really too much to ask that you call me Mom?"

Ryoko grabs hold of Washu by the shirt front and just decking the young looking girl right in the kisser sending her on her ass. That one punch was strong enough to make blood drip softly from her lip.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Geez, aren't you the least bit happy to see me?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"SEE YOU?! Have you already forgotten that it's YOUR fucking fault that I lost Tenchi forever?! And since that fateful day you just disappeared without so much as a trace and only now do you just show up out of the blue like this?! FUCK YOU!"

Washu Hakubi;

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Now what the fuck do you want?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"…..to give you a new body, one that can stand up to what Lord Tenchi has become, allowing you to be with him again."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Is that right?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Yes. Ryoko I'm sorry….I've been a real shitty mother to you, even ruining the bond you shared with the one you love. I am not doing this for redemption or forgiveness….I just want you to be happy again…."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"….hmph, so you're brilliant idea was to give me a body designed to fight Tenchi and hope to God that by defeating him he'll want me back?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"It's your only shot now, that whole Dragon Ball ploy was a dead end from the start."

Ryoko Hakubi;

Washu Hakubi;  
"I have upmost faith this will work, please Ryoko."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"….if this doesn't work, I'll use this new body you speak of to kill you!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"….and I'll gladly accept it."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"So where is it?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Back on Earth."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Why?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"To become complete. Truth is I wanted to wait until it was completed before telling you about it but because of a slight complication from an outside party I may need your help to finish it. We have to go now before this complication manages to destroy it…."

* * *

Back on the planet we now find our heroes moving along the burning sands. Both Terry and Sammy are airborne flying in close proximity of the ground, Ryouzaki runs on the ground showing off why he was christened with the moniker of "tiger". His movement is not remotely human, his body contorts in ways no normal human skeleton could possibly allow. It is damn well pants wetting the way he is literally running on all fours like a beast at such a fast pace. At the speed these three were going it did not seem likely that anyone could even follow much less caught up, but as they were moving along suddenly a familiar fellow with golden hair like fire appeared right beside them, they only notice him when he starts talking.

Son Goku;  
"Hey guys! Finally caught up with you!"

Terry Jones;  
"Huh?! What are you doing here?"

Son Goku;  
"I'm here to help! I've been flying since six in the morning trying to catch up!"

Terry Jones;  
"What about Gohan and Chi Chi? You got a family to take care of!"

Son Goku;  
"And last I checked you and Sammy here became a part of that family, so next time you decide to do something whee you can use all the help you can get don't just go off on your own. I'm here for you, trunks and Chibi, everyone."

Terry Jones;  
"…..'kay."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"My, things really have changed haven't they?"

Son Goku;  
"Yeah I did a little reevaluating of priorities after our little fight."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Good to hear, last thing we need right now is some chump who wants to kill Terry getting in the way."

Son Goku;  
"May I ask what's up then?"

Terry Jones;  
"A xenomorph. Big Cat here hasn't give us the full details but needless to say there is something up ahead that needs to be stopped yesterday."

Son Goku;  
"Huh, well then it's a good thing I brought some Senzu Beans in case of an emergency."

Terry Jones;  
"…neat. Well I'm not gonna need any."

Son Goku;  
"Oh c'mon even you might need a Senzu Bean."

Terry slowly turns his head towards Goku and glares blankly, the look in his eye is one of a kid who has had to eat nothing but those damn beans for a whole month straight. Hopefully his utter distain for those things is not lost on Goku.

Son Goku;  
"….well nevermind that now, where are we headed?"

* * *

Khartoum, the capital of the Sudan Republic, the second largest city and namesake of the African state. Like most regions that are this close to the Red Sea's west side it's population and culture is primarily Mesolithic. It is blistering hot even at this time of year, the time is now about 11:12 A.M. Our heroes currently stand in a mostly barren area along the outskirts of the city, before them is road junctions leading into a tunnel and up to an elevated highway, close by is a parking building and even a small public park. As they were just entering the city Ryouzaki has given a brief description of what they were looking for, soon they would begin the hunt for this creature not resting until it is brought down.

Terry Jones;  
"I still can't believe this shit, a giant human eating bug that is looking for me and killing as many people as he can until he finds me? I thought it was bad enough with got Kill the Beast up my ass…."

Samael;  
"So how do we find this fucker?"

Before Ryouzaki answers he turns his head back, something has caught his attention.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Go on ahead Terry, see if you can flush him out."

Terry Jones;  
"Uhhh is that such a good idea?"

Samael;  
"Yeah didn't you just say this thing's after Terry? It'll probably be expecting this."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"If it is then it's dumber than I thought, like a moth to the flame. You'll be fine Terry, much better than any helpless humans it'll come across."

A very blunt point, so much so that there was nothing left to even discuss. Terry then vanishes into thin air, using his time stop he is already on his way into the city.

Samael;  
"I don't like this."

Son Goku;  
"I don't either, but if we can save lives this way I'm for it."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"That….and it'll be best if the little shit isn't here when that fake angel shows up, he's not alone either."

Samael;  
"What?! Where?!"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Coming up behind us."

The two then hear the familiar sound of supersonic jet thrusters coming up behind them and growing louder by the second, they all turn around and see something in the air. It is at first an unrecognizable black mass but as it gets closer they can make out a jet shuttle, one that looks just like the craft our heroes had jacked from their enemies a month ago.

Samael;  
"Oh goddammit."

Strangely the shuttle just goes right passed them, but as it made its pass there appeared two very distinct figures literally leaping out of the craft and onto a nearby building. Once again it's Ichigo, still in his new form and no doubt rip roaring pissed for getting blue balled in the desert, his arm is bandaged up and put in some medical brace gauntlet. But now, he is accompanied by his queen Satsuki, no longer carrying around a replacement weapon she now has her Bakuzan once again. The two are facing the other way at first surveying the city looking for something, it's only when Ichigo turns around do they finally focus on our heroes, leaping down off the building and walk up to greet them.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"While I was hoping to see Tyrranux here it is a pleasure to see you again Little One."

Samael;  
"Yeah I'm just ecstatic to see you too."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"And whatta y'know, look who's also here, the fucker who broke my old wings."

Son Goku;  
"I'm just as surprised to see you, the fucker who tried to kill my friends for no good reason!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No good reason? Do we really need to bring up Matoi Ryuko again? In fact now that I think about it because of your interference he ended up killed one of my operatives, one I cherished like a son. And if you think I'm upset, you should see what has happened to Sora, my precious little Sora who I now have to keep a close eye on so he doesn't commit suicide out of remorse for losing his best friend!"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Boo fuckity hoo."

Satsukie Kiryuin;  
"….excuse me?"

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"I don't give a damn if he ended up killing your entire family, your dog, your cat and your prized goldfish! Whatever war you and the little shit have going on is irrelevant! Right now, here in this very city, there is something far more important going on than your petty revenge so either cut the crap and help us deal with this problem or piss off!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Look pal I dunno who you think you are but in case you didn't notice Tyrranux is one of the greatest threats this planet has ever known, by carrying out our 'petty revenge' we are actually helping the planet and everyone on it."

He glares at both Satsuki and Ichigo, his eyes are cold and condemning. Sammy can still remember the look Terry give hours earlier, his look of judgment pales in comparison to the one this black tiger gives now. As such Sammy herself feels a dark shadow of hatred fall on her and yet she is not the one his gaze is fixed on. I cannot begin to imagine what either Ichigo or Satsuki are feeling.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Helping everyone huh? Well just a few hours ago there was a town of innocent people that needed help. I was too late to save them, I could have used your help then, they could have used your help. Where the fuck were you when they needed you? Oh yeah that's right, you were a mere hundred miles away showing off your 'Bankai' and trying to kill some kid because your girlfriend died from some blood transfusion. Fuck you too."

After those harsh words he then turns his back to the two once more. He starts to walk away from the group.

Son Goku;  
"Kind of being a little harsh aren't ya? They're just kids afterall."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"I don't care. The world is much bigger than they think, as long as they keep acting so small they will be treated as such."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Well then, what exactly should we be focused on this day?"

Ryouzaki kicks a nearby wall with one foot, after that first step he literally walks up the wall as though it were no different than a side walk.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"As I just explained to these guys, an overgrown bug. Big, green, reptilian in build and movement, has advanced regeneration. His most distinquishable feature? A tail with a needle stinger and enough pure evil in whatever black orb he calls a heart to use it on even children, sucking up their very biomass and bioenergy to become stronger. This creature is pure evil, y'know, the kind of monster you claim that Terry is."

He then reaches the top of the wall now standing over all of them.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Spread out, keep in contact, hunt that fucker down. If you can wait for the group, if not then do what you must to stop him. This xenomorph has to pay his dept in blood no matter the cost."

And with that the Black Tiger leaps into the air like a feral animal, so high he clears several stories and blocks as he goes into the city. The hunt continues where he left off last.

Son Goku;  
"Pay a dept in blood? Jesus that guy is intense."

Samael;  
"You should have seen him training Terry on how to use that 'God Hand' technique."

Son Goku;  
"What did he do?"

Samael;  
"….he just repeatedly pounded Terry's face in rapid succession and just told him to block as many as he can."

Son Goku;  
"Hmm, how unusually straight forward. Well anyway, should we split up in twos and get going?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Fine by me, Ichigo and I will-"

Samael;  
"With all do respect your Majesty, with this xenomorph we really need to trust you two right now. So if you don't mind you and I will take the east, left the west to the boys here."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Hmph, very well. Ichigo please go with the Saiyan."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…right."

Son Goku;  
"Well then, girls and guys it is. Let's go Strawberry Shortcake."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Call me that again Donkey Kong, see what happens."

The Saiyan and false angel take off one way, the white queen and Sammy go in the opposite direction.

And then there was Terry, he had long since made his way deep into the road tunnel. Now carrying his trident weapon in hand he gives off a little bit of his own energy, purposely playing the part of a worm on a hook so that whatever he is looking for will come to him and not kill anyone.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh God no…"

Oh look at that, the creature has already killed people. There are a couple cars shoved against the wall, crushed and shred to pieces with nothing but empty clothes covered in bio slime residue. Worse yet the clear signs of struggle do not stop here, the doorway leading down into the sewer maintenance halls has been torn off the hinges and as he goes in he comes across more signs of havoc and struggle, the small corridors ravaged and torn, pipes now bent and punctured leaking water and steam profusely as they form abstract shapes. Amidst the scattered debris on the ground are even more clothes covered in bio slime.

Eventually coming across the sewer treatment center he finally sees an end of the damage, the last bit of slimed clothes he finds marking the end of the bread crum trail. More disturbingly, around this last bit of empty clothes are six slabs of steel torn from a nearby giant metal doorway and shoved into the ground. Their arrangement forms the outline of a coffin, one of these metal slabs is fitted as such to form a makeshift tombstone. Written in blood upon this metal slab are simply the words "Got You". Seeing this does send an icy chill down the kid's back but he ignores the fear and keeps his composure as best he can.

Terry Jones;  
"Well if you're gonna go through the trouble of setting a trap better spring it now while you have the chance."

He can hear laughter in the shadows, it is low and very much like the hissing of a snake.

?;  
"What do I need with such trivial nonsense as traps or ambushes when it's more fun to take my time instilling as much fear as I can…."

The creature then steps out of the shadows, revealing his hideousness to the boy.

?;  
"…..as you see me coming right in front of you?"

Terry Jones;  
"Oh great, another thespian with an inflated ego. This is gonna get dull real quick…."

Time stops once more. But while this would be the part where Terry would go for a possible kill shot, instead he just stands there closing his eyes. It is such a waste that he would use his time stopping powers but just stands there being a sitting duck…..but then there is the sound of something moving, time is still at a standstill and yet there is clearly the sound of a needle flying forward in the darkness. He tilts his head to the side, the creature's tail misses by a mere hair. With his own tail Terry then grabs onto the creature's stinger weapon, keeping it steady for the mere two to three seconds he needs to then take the trident in his hand to the creature's appendage, slicing it into as many chunks as he can in those brief few seconds. Time flows normally again, the creature is now without his stinger…not that it even looks all that concerned.

?;  
"Well, I see you're not surprised I can get passed your time stop by increasing my speed?"

Terry Jones;  
"Show me a trick I haven't already seen a bajillion times before, then I'll be surprised. You're already boring."

?;  
"Hmph, that was just the first move kid, from here it gets fun. And as I'm sure that big oaf has told you I have regeneration so cutting off my tail was pointless."

Terry Jones;  
"Frankly if you are to instill as much fear as you can in me, you'll not even regenerate that tail at all and fight me head on."

?;  
"…..challenge excepted."

The creature seemingly vanishes, using his speed he tries to get the drop on the kid. Bending over backwards in an instant Terry manages to avoid the straight jab appearing out of thin air, but in that same moment the fist then goes straight down hammering the wide open brat right into the ground. From there the creature then grabs hold of Terry's leg and proceeds to slam him repeatedly against the ground like a rag doll, finally tossing him into a wall and with a single kick sends him right through.

Terry now finds himself in the sewer proper, landing right in the muck he now forces himself on his feet hoping to get his composure back. The crash made him drop his trident. He readies himself for the creature to come right at him but is instead blindsided from behind by a clothesline hook to the jaw. Even as his head is now spinning the kid still fights back, swinging fast and wild with all his might, he does manage to get a few licks in on the creature. But the creature is still too fast, merely playing with his food and taking sick pleasure in watch this little worm wiggle and squirm on its hook. Terry can't tell if he's still suffering from the near fatal cut Ichigo gave him earlier or if the creature is indeed too powerful for him to handle.

And then the creature stopped its onslaught, letting the kid stumble around a bit before at last bringing out the trident weapon and shoving it right into the kid's torso. He seems frozen in pain for a moment or two before finally pulling that weapon out of him, his body slightly trembling as it feels more anguish from the blade being removed.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh no, I'm being overpowered by my opponent. Whatever shall I do?"

?;  
"Your sarcasm is adorable, but I wonder if you're just acting tough to hide the fear?"

It would seem so, but for as scared as he might actually be there is no fear in the boy's eyes, only a slight look of….disappointment. The creature is confused as to why the little brat has this look on his face.

Terry Jones;  
"Or maybe you have yet to stop boring me? Like I said, show me something I haven't seen before, then I'll be afraid."

?;  
"Bah! Act tough all you like kid it makes little difference! By the end of this struggle the very name of Tyrranux will fade from history and it will be me whose name is the embodiment of fear itself!"

Terry Jones;  
"Is that right? Well first you gotta have a name to begin with, we sure don't know it. We've just been calling you _'the Xenomorph'_ for the last few hours."

?;  
"…hmmmm…..well shit. I almost forgot that the mad scientist who created me didn't bother to give me a proper name….well, considering what I am and what I was created for, I think I'll go with…..Cell." **  
**


	21. Black Dragon

**Black Dragon**

* * *

The current time is about 11:20 A.M. on the third of September 2064 A.D. And so far the city of Khartoum is unaware of the danger lurking within it. As our heroes were separated in groups they had to search for the creature within a still heavily populated city, a city that so far shows no signs of being under attack from some invading xenomorph, none of the masses here have been cut down in any capacity. One would think the logical thing to do would be to blow the whistle and let this city know about the xenomorph, but it would only make things more complicated and disastrous if the town went into a panic, either providing the xenomorph more fodder to digest or an easy opening to escape undetected. So yeah, the whole hunting party had to keep quiet, staying out of sight to avoid rousing suspicion.

Which brings us to the two armed and armored beauties, Sammy and Satsuki Kiryuin. They already made a couple passes now but on a whim Sammy decides to bring them back towards the road tunnel. Coming in through a different end and now coming upon a two way fork.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Why are we back here again?"

Samael;  
"Call it woman's intuition if you want, I just know Terry might need our help."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Why would he need our help?"

Samael;  
"He has a rather self destructive habit of taking the bullet for everyone else around him."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Oh yeah. Hmph, I still can't figure him out half the time."

Samael;  
"He's not that complicated, maybe if you just sit down and talk with him instead of trying to kill him everytime you see him…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;

Samael;  
"Y'know I'm even surprised you're helping us deal with this Xenomorph, it actually makes me wonder about something."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"About what?"

Samael;  
"If it weren't for that whole petty revenge thing you got going on…would you actually be helping Terry instead of trying to kill him?"

It was a question that caught Satsuki completely off guard, hell the look on her face showed how conflicted she was over it. It'll be shocking if she even has an honest answer to give.

Samael;  
"Just answer yes or no, if you had the choice to do things entirely differently than how you are doing now, would you?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..honestly….yes. I wish I could, but I can't."

Samael;  
"You talk as if it's too late to change."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..far too late I'm afraid."

And then out of nowhere, a giant green creature bursts out of the wall, passing right by the two girls it then bounces on the road like a skipping stone before finally stopping itself. Even with this being the first time either one had seen this bug like entity, the girls knew right off the bat this was the creature they were looking for. Seems Terry found it first, speaking of whom he was now coming out of the newly made hole still in one piece but by the way he's carrying himself is pretty worn down almost like he could collapse at any moment. His arm is somewhat sparkling, leftover power build up from whatever attack he managed to pull off to knock that creature away at least once.

Terry Jones;  
"And he said I was too slow to hit him….oh, hey Sammy."

Samael;  
"The hell happened to you Terry?"

Terry Jones;  
"Turns out he's another asshole who can 'bypass' my time stop. Speaking of which what's she doing here?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I'm willing to put aside our business to deal with this creature, for the moment this thing is a bigger threat than Tyrranux."

And the creature now stands before the three of them, not only pissed that his prey managed to land a hit but now agitated at the sight of these two ladies here.

Cell;  
"Oh you best just stay out of the way, Kiryuin Satsuki! I'm not in the damn mood for rodents interfering with my meal. Besides, you want Tyrranux dead right? I'll be more than happy to get rid of him for you."

Satsuki then grips her sword even tighter, without warning she gives a swift forward sword jab that causes a shining beam of light to fire off from the very blade itself. The creature dodges it by a hair.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You got it completely backwards. Terry is mine and mine alone and it is I who is in no mood for insects interfering with my revenge. So do us all a favor and embrace your death willingly."

The White Queen moves in without hesitation, her sword ready to draw blood with but a single strike. The xenomorph in turn steps as swift as a flash, from one of his claws he fires off a thin red laser that Satsuki barely dodges, it cuts the angel wing shaped armor piece on her shoulder clean off. She does show some concern but is otherwise unimpressed, her next attack is just as swift and fearless. From there both she and the creature engage in a full on fight, close by is Sammy now picking Terry up tending to his wounds keeping him safely out of the way.

It was a short but intense exchange, one where the white queen was able to keep up with the creature's speed almost flawlessly. The creature was at first excited at this prospect, after barely getting a decent fight out of the little brat at last it is able to get a decent brawl. Perhaps it was enjoying itself too well, as it was focused squarely on fighting Satsuki it had lost sight of its true quarry.

Cell;  
"Dammit, he got away."

He quickly looks around for any sign of the boy, he spots a small trail of blood leading out of the tunnel.

Cell;  
"…..y'know my offer still stands. I'll be happy to kill the Beast of the Gold Saucer on your behalf, just help me get him."

Satsuki's response is a swift slashing wave that cuts off one of his insectoid wings.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"That's my counter offer you unholy creature, take it or leave it."

There was nothing further to discuss, as such Cell decides to just make a break for it. The white queen follows right behind with her Bakuzan still thirsty for the xenomorph's blood, in response Cell then leaps and spins about. As it spins forward it then fires off another black laser carving a spiral into the tunnel, this causes all manner of dust and large debris to start falling behind the creature instantly impeding Satsuki's pursuit. With that monkey off its back the creature is free to follow its quarry unimpeded. Cell can already see the end of the tunnel, the trail of blood he follows leading right out of it.

Cell;  
"Run run run as fast you can! You can't escape me! I'm the gingerbread man!"

But the very instant Cell reaches the end of the tunnel, it is suddenly blindsided by a being enveloped in a golden glow. As the creature grazes this being, the golden glow actually passes onto the creature's body causing it to tense up and become numb and nearly paralyzed.

Son Goku;  
"Gotcha!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I got him!"

And in comes Ichigo, his sword ready to taste blood he immediately impales the creature right through the torso. Skewered like a piece of meat on a shish kabob spit, Cell was now enveloped in golden light preventing him from moving at all, unable to escape Ichigo's grasp as he then raises his sword upward to the sky.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Finish it now!"

Goku wastes no time gathering more energy, clamping his hands together and pulling them back.

Son Goku;  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

And then out of nowhere the black tiger lands close to Ichigo, seeing the situation in front of him he does not even ask questions, he too gathers up energy into his arm, biting off some skin of his palm to expose flesh and blood, at which point a cluster of purple colored flame ignited inside his palm and quickly grew bigger and bigger crawling all along his entire arm.

Son Goku;  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey….."

As that is happening, in comes the white queen out of the tunnel, she did not question the sight before her and just takes hold of her Bakuzan. It begins to glow with shimmering light, her stance locks tight as such that her next move with be a forward thrust of the blade right towards the creature.

Son Goku;  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Sammy reconfigures her arm into an arm cannon, one much bigger than her usual configuration. Satsuki's And Terry, while still tired out still has the strength to put in his two cents, grabbing hold of his right arm wrist with his left hand and steadying it completely, his signature blue light running across his arm in lines and going right for his very knuckles.

Son Goku;  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEY….."

Not content with just holding the creature in place, Ichigo is also gathering energy, his blade now emiting a black flame preparing to unload its fury on the creature still skewered on its very steel. They were all gathering energy, waiting for Goku's mark they stood ready to unleash hell, there was no escape for the creature now. After a few more moments, it was finally time….

Son Goku;  
 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Somewhere in the city are crowds of people just going about their day unaware of what is truly happening. The park in particular is quite busy full of people attending a city sponsored festival. Families and children going back and forth across many set booths of all kinds, half of them run by merchants selling assorted wares both old fashioned and modern, others set up for entertaining the attendees. For as much is going on within it this was still a humble event….one that easily came to a complete halt when something miraculous happened.

All the people looked on as somewhere in this very city a pillar of light shot straight up to the sky. It was a rainbow colored cyclone comprised of many hues, black, gold, blue, reddish pink, purple and silver. The very sky itself flickers several shades of color becoming a silent symphony of unfocused visual stimulation. It was beautiful yes, but as everyone looks on they all cannot help but feel a deep dread of what it could possibly be. And as it finally disappears and the sky returns to its normal state, leaving everyone in awe and now focused on what the hell that even was. Local peacekeeper units in the immediate area are the first to move about, many of them taking their leave to gather up and form an investigation party, fixing to get to the bottom of what is going on.

* * *

There is no sign of the xenomorph, all there is to be found is smoldering energy rising from Ichigo's blade still pointing towards the sky. With everyone haven just unload their payloads of raw destructive power on a single point it seems the day is won. Ichigo lowers his sword down.

Terry Jones;  
"Please tell me we got the son of a bitch."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Not even you could have survived that."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"So what do we do now? The threat that brought us to a truce has been dealt with…"

Son Goku;  
"You two are not immediately gonna turn on us are you? Can't we just call it a day?"

With no trace of the creature to be seen anywhere, it does seem like things are just gonna go back to normal with Terry who everyone focuses on. But Ryouzaki? He still has the deep nagging feeling that what they just did was in vain. He can still smell the monster….and then out of the corner of his eye he spots a few cube shaped insects made of flesh flying away.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"OVER THERE! Those square shaped insects!"

Son Goku;  
"WHAT?!"

Terry Jones;  
"Mother fucker…."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Quick follow those bugs! Don't lose sight of them for even a sec-"

As Ryouzaki speaks there suddenly a pink digital energy emitting from his body, this energy's very takes the form of cherry blossom pedals coming together. After only a mere second of swarming together these pedals then quickly separate and fade away…..Ryouzaki is gone without a trace.

Son Goku;  
"Oh shit he's gone! What just happened?!"

Samael;  
"It can't be!"

Looking wildly about she then spots a familiar face on a nearby building, the space pirate Ryoko. She has a blank expression on her face as she looks right at Sammy, it was clear she was the one who just removed Ryouzaki from the equation. After a few moments of standing there Ryoko then floats away, phasing out of sight like a specter.

Son goku;  
"Was that the space pirate?!"

Samael;  
"Yes, that was Ryoko. Is she….helping the xenomorph?!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What are you two doing?! We gotta go after that giant bug!"

Terry and Satsuki were the first to move, they did not see Ryouzaki disappear. Being in stable shape Satsuki had already pulled ahead of the kid, hot on the trail of the flying cube insects she followed them into a nearby parking building about ten stories tall. Despite being the middle of the day this parking building's interior couldn't be more dark, the interior not built to allow much sunlight in there was shadows everywhere. It did not take long for Satsuki to lose sight of her target, and because she went ahead so quickly she was all alone. It would not be for long as she could sense the others catching up but for the few minutes she was here alone they weren't coming up fast enough. And then, she heard the screams of someone being attacked.

Nearby there was now a young woman on the ground foaming from the mouth, convulsing and going into shock as cube like insects were borrowing into her forehead. When they had fully reached the center of her brain she just went wild, her flailing and tumbling going into overdrive and her limbs bending in ways they shouldn't. Her clothes tore off into pieces as her very skeletal structure was becoming…insect like. Her eyes becoming reptilian, her skin changing to a shade of green, wings began to grow from her back as did a serpentine tail with a stinger at the end.

In but a few moments Satsuki had reached the exact point where the screams originate, but all she found was a pool of blood and shredded clothes. The xenomorph had already fully regenerated into a complete body….and it was still in the immediate area.

Cell;  
"Looking for me?"

With a furious snarl she readied herself for combat, her sword raised and steady.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Just how many helpless people are you gonna kill you cowardly FREAK?!"

Cell;  
"…..as many as I need to stay alive….hard to keep my magnificence stable without Tyrranux's DNA and biomass integrated into my own genetic make up."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Is that right?"

Cell;  
"I need his very essence to be whole, to be complete. That was how I was designed…and I need your help to achieve my deserved perfection!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What makes you think I am going to help you with anything other than your immediate death?!"

She then feels something cut right through her, from the shadows behind her there came a red laser too fast for her to see. In but a mere second it had cut from between her legs all the way up to the top of her skull, she was effectively cut in half. But she was not dead, because of her Tyrranux Core she was able to survive that otherwise fatal strike, but because it was so sudden and from behind it's taking whatever will and consciousness she has left to keep herself from just falling apart. Forcing herself to regenerate from the split she is now wide open.

Cell;  
"I wasn't asking for your help princess!"

Slowly coming out of the shadows from behind Cell was free to make the kill, the serpentine tail immediately shooting straight forward right for the incapacitated Satsuki. But as that needle was about to hit its mark, in comes Terry purposely colliding with the White Queen and pushing her out of the way. In doing so his own forehead was now right in the stinger's path, the needle about an inch away and close to hitting. Still too tired and worn he could not even initiate a proper time stop, only managing to slow time down enough to barely dodge that stinger by the skin of his teeth. He and Satsuki fall to the ground, around him time goes slower and slower as he puts what little strength he has left into his time stop abilities, his heart beating slightly faster under the slight strain. For the moment the creature is not escaping the dilation Terry has inflicted on it. It seems Terry managed to save someone and did not take the bullet for his trouble.

Terry Jones;  
"Wow, this ended up just like what happened in Istanbul only this time I didn't get hi-"

And then just like that, the stinger pierces Terry's very brain from behind. Time returns to normal in an instant. As this happened, Satsuki's body managed to heal itself just enough for her to see what was going on. She then watched in shock as the kid was now raised up in the air, dangling from his head on the creature's tail completely helpless. No matter how much he tried to struggle, trying in vain to grab hold of that tail he could not pull the stinger out of his skull. Cell had managed to finally sink his stinger into his quarry, he reveled in his victory letting off the biggest villainous cackle he could.

Terry Jones;  
"G-G-G-G-GO-GOD-FU-F-FU-CKI-KING-D-D-DAAAAAA-MMM….IT…..!"

Cell;  
"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Kiryuin, couldn't have done this without you."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No….."

Cell;  
"How does it feel to know that I'm about to take the place of the very Beast you hated so much, that now the one to possess the moniker of 'Tyrranux' is going to be ME?!"

The stinger's very needle then grew longer digging in further, as it grew it then went into a most critical area of Terry's still human brain and piercing all the way through it. This all but created an instant lobotomy of the most extreme magnitude all but shutting off Terry's brain function completely. In an instant, the life in Terry's eyes went out like a candle, his aura, his very presence, it was like his body was now a hollow shell. There was silence, dead silence.

Cell;  
"Now all I have to do is drain him of all his biomass and-"

Samael;  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Sammy had finally caught up, already she sees she was far too late to help anyone.

Samael;  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO TERRY?!"

Cell;  
"Little Terry is gone my dear, forever asleep never to return."

The way he said it did not sit well with Sammy at all.

Samael;  
"…..oh God….you put Terry asleep?! Then that means…the Beast will…..oh no….."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What…..?!"

Cell;  
"Ah newsflash, I just killed the so-called 'Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer'! And now I'm going to make sure he cannot even resurrect himself by-"

Samael;  
"You goddamn idiot! Do you realize what you've just DONE?!"

And right on cue, the brain dead Terry suddenly started to jitter a little bit, his eyes slowly starting to emit a deathly blue light. His seemingly lifeless body was enveloped in a growing sphere of energy. Expanding to ridiculous size devouring all matter caught in its wake….including Satsuki. It was too late for Sammy to even pull the White Queen away, with this newfound star now growing fast all she could do was run away herself. The sudden appearance of this sphere had outright cut off Cell's tail yet again at which point the bug jumped back in a panic. The creature retreat into the air hoping to escape this ball of death. As Sammy was already running away she ran right into Ichigo and Goku.

Son Goku;  
"Uhhh Sammy, why am I feeling Terry's energy coming from that light-"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"And why is it skyrocketing?!"

Samael;  
"Just run!"

Son Goku;  
"Run?! What are you-"

Samael;  
"RUN!"

The two guys then notice the bright blue expanding sun in front of them…..

Son Goku;  
"JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!"

Both then followed right behind Sammy, all three were already punching a hole through a nearby wall hoping to escape the star closing in behind them. It ate through the entire parking building leaving not a trace of it behind, it even ate through some of the building next to it and left a crate directly beneath it at which point it finally stopped growing. After even the sky was overtaken by a blinding light of shining sapphire, the star then started to shrink. You'd think it was collapsing into a black hole from the way it was now dying out but the sphere was only giving way for the being it had given birth to within its core. The entity inside was now fully formed and touched down on the ruined earth directly beneath it. And right behind thee was Satsuki falling onto the ground flat, she had literally been inside a tiny star not only being engulfed in pure death but also baring witness to a horrific transformation of the lifeform deep inside, the most disturbing rebirth you could possibly imagine. Even with her advanced body only getting slightly damaged she was still in pain….the kind of pain only absolute terror could possibly inflict on a human mind. She was frozen in fear not even wanting to budge from the ruined ground she was laying upon…..but at last she pulled what courage she gad left to finally sit up, what she saw was horror personified.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…what….what the fuck is this…..?!"

The young Terry Jones was gone, in his place was a monstrous form. His eyes were no longer human, pulsing violently with the most powerful destructive force in the entire universe. His entire anatomy now standing at seven feet still seemed humanoid but also vastly alien, unknown. Every inch of his body was covered by some sort of technorganic crystal armor-plating, this creature almost looked like a living, breathing mechanoid, his entire being looked like a weapon capable of nothing short of mass destruction. This beastly form bared a massive, swooshing tail spanned about ten feet long, its tip looked like a savage blade. Much like the rest of him his head had become a horrific sight to behold, like a human skull corrupted into an evil reptilian monster. Two curved crystalline blades built like literal bull horns fitted in front of a giant ceratopsidae frill, right above the eyes was a crest of glowing blue crystal that looked like a crown on this creature's brow, literally the helm of a horned other-worldly harbinger of death. His aura was pure death, the very essence of Ambrosia at its most terrifying. This is what lurked deep within the blackest part of Terry's very heart, this was the beast inside fully realized. Any sense of Terry Jones that was there before was now lost.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Emergency neural reboot complete….I am awake once more…."**

Satsuki had managed to fully pick herself up off the ground.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It's you isn't it?! The Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"….confirmed, I am the Beast you sought so hard to destroy. If memory serves right….you felt it was a shame you never got to saw the, how did you put it? Ah yes, 'the true face of Ryuko's murderer'."**

The Beast turns towards Satsuki, immediately the very sight of his deathly eyes causes her heart to stop.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Am I exactly as you hoped I would be?"**

The xenomorph then appears again, its tail is already regenerating again. As it looks on it sees no sign of its quarry, only the Beast that has taken the young boy's place. The xenomorph can't help but get excited at the sight of the Beast.

Cell;  
"Nice suit kid. I wonder if it will look good on me."

The Beast does not even look back at the creature.

Cell;  
"Oh what? You got a new suit and suddenly you're too good to even look at me?"

At that the Beast then looks back.

Cell;  
"My my my, what lovely eyes you got? I think I'm falling in love with you…."

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Target verified, xenomorph identified as Cell. Estimating threat level….zero percent."**

Cell;  
"Oooooooooh, threat level zero? So you really are more powerful than the little shit you were just a few moments ago? Hmph, well I certainly hope so because so far this meal has been very tasteless and-"/b

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Master Core organ identified and located, lock on initiated."**

The xenomorph is immediately silent, its inhuman face is hard to read so it is not clear if it is even shocked or surprised at what the Beast just said.

Cell;  
"…I'm sorry what are you babbling on about now?"

The Beast begins to vanish, Cell clearly recognizes this as his quarry initiating another time stop. For regular humans and animals they would only see the Beast literally jump cutting himself out of existence in a blink of an eye, but with Cell's heightened senses it can literally see the Beast entering the very state of hyper time. As such Cell wastes no time putting his own body into an overclock state, his very mind going into a trance where it can process information at speeds that even the fastest super computers in the world cannot even reach. As such he can now see the Beast moving in a world where everything else is frozen in time….

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"I said….Master Core organ identified and located….."**

…..and yet the Beast is still able to move faster than Cell can keep up, it had already appeared right behind the xenomorph.

Cell;  
"What the-"

The Beast's arm reformats, becoming like a chainsaw as it then rips and tears the xenomorph's upper cranium like a wild animal biting into flesh. As this happens time returns to normal. It seems that the Beast had easily hit its mark as Cell is immediately motionless and brain dead, standing in place like a body that does not know it is dead yet. But then Cells head begins to regenerate, and right away Cell regains consciousness after only a brief minute of critical brain damage.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Hmm, I was too slow. Master Core has relocated, searching…."**

Cell;  
"…..no…..how…..you know of my Master Core?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Confirmed. The very micro super-computer like organism that you need to be virtually immortal. The semi sentient mini brain that not only stores all data and memory but pretty much guarantee you will be able to regenerate even if 99% of your body is truly destroyed."**

Cell;  
"….and you…..nearly managed to hit it…..how?!"

The Beast reformats his arm back to normal. Seeing this the xenomorph tries to recollect itself.

Cell;  
"You're just guessing aren't you? You don't have a damn clue about my anatomy. I mean how could you possibly know about any my 'Master Core' in barely a minute of gaining this new form of yours?"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"How I was able to recognize such crucial data is irrelevant. In fact….YOU are irrelevant Cell. You have been since the moment you and 'Terry' made contact."**

And then just like that, the xenomorph suddenly has a face gripped in what could possibly be identified as fear. A face not thought possible for a monster like this. Not even the Beast's appearance was enough to make Cell even sweat a little, but then somehow for reason's only Cell truly understands the Beast's words managed to get under the skin.

Cell;  
"…..I killed hundreds of people and have indeed managed to make you fear me even if only a little, and yet you have the gall to call me irrelevant?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Master Core's current location in back of neck. Mission parameters, destroy Master Core at all costs, further parameters afterwards not finalized…"**

Cell;  
"STOP TALKING LIKE A GODDAMN ROBOT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The xenomorph attacks, its tail tries to blind side the Beast by piercing the back of the head. The Beast however does not even bother to dodge, it just lets that stinger touch his neck…..it does not even puncture through the outer armor. It just stops dead in its tracks like a sword that failed to cut through a solid rock.

Cell;  
"No….."

The Beast is still quite emotionless even as it gives a slight villainous smile.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Target Cell's status confirmed, subject is experiencing fear…personal inquiry, if I were still 'Terry' I'd hope and pray that the target Cell is now feeling the same fear that its hundreds of victims felt when it killed them for no good reason."**

Cell;  
"GRRRGH! Looks like somebody needs to be disciplined again!"

Cell decides to just use his own claws, without warning he pounces hoping to go right for the Beast's eyes. For his trouble the xenomorph's neck is suddenly caught in a stranglehold by the Beast's own serpentine tail, as Cell is flung about like a rag doll he hits the ground several times. Each impact more painful than the last as the xenomorph's insides feel like they are being liquefied by the sheer momentum and repeated stopping. Then at last the Beast stops bashing its victim about, still holding Cell with his tail he then begins to tighten his very coils around the xenomorph's scrawny neck. The Beast has an x-ray vision that allows him to detect anything moving about in any body he sees through, using it he can see something like a living tumor moving inside the xenomorph's body away from the neck….

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Master Core has relocated….to upper stomach…"**

The Beast then points a finger at the xenomorph's body, from the very fingertip a blue laser shoots out and punches all the way through. But the tumor like organism had dodged the attack.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Master Core has relocated….to left leg thigh…."**

Another blue laser is fired, but it misses as well. The Beast fires again but another miss. The tumor is so fast it can dodge anything, perhaps as the Beast keeps firing putting several small holes in Cell's body he is deliberately agitating this small organ hoping to tire it out. The two bull horns on the Beast's head have started to change, slowly opening up and reformatting from pure black crystal blades to blue translucent blades that began to steam. as it continues turning the xenomorph into swiss cheese he slowly moves the insectoid body in his coils upward. And after he elevated the xenomorph just a little higher he goes even faster with his laser fire, the organ at this point is now like a mouse in utter panic as it moves about in erratic patterns. And then without warning, the Beast has suddenly shifted forward, shoving both of his horns right into Cell's body…and in this moment Cell actually feels a sensation it never thought that the helpless little boy Terry could inflict no matter what form he took on…actual pain. Pure, sharp, searing pain.

Cell;  
"GYAAAAAAAAGH!"

The tumor like organ, this so called Master Core, for all its advanced self preservation movements it could not escape the sheer size and impact of the Beast's horns punching through in a fraction of a second, grazing the left horn's edge in its last ditch effort to escape it was reduced to absolute nothingness.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Master Core….destroyed. Target Cell is no longer able to regenerate, any continued damage or use of his more elaborate self preservation abilities will only result in target's termination."**

And on that note, the Beast's tail uncoiled from Cell's neck. The end of the Beast's tail reformatted into a giant anchor like appendage that wasted no time puncturing the xenomorph's on tail near the base, with a single hard and brutal pull the Beast had ripped Cell's tail right off. The trauma has still yet to fully sink in for Cell, as he still dangled from the two searing heat blade horns crudely embedded in its torso.

Cell;  
"IT…..CANNOT….BE…..I…CANNOT…DIE….."

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Oh but you can, just not now…."**

Cell;  
"…you….have me at…your complete mercy…..and still you won't kill me?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"I told you before, you are irrelevant. Your tail is gone, primary means of gathering bio mass to restore your body is gone as the Master Core's been destroyed. All that is left for you is to either run away or stay here and die."**

As the Beast then stands up straight and tilt his head slightly upward, the blue crystal crest on his forehead begins to glow with a bright horrifying light.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Oh, and I want to thank you for your cooperation, for helping me wake up again…..couldn't have done it without you…."**

Cell;  
"FUCK YOU LITTLE TERRY!"

A bright flash appears followed by a massive boom, the xenomorph is sent flying by a blue laser burst fired off from the Beast's forehead crest. The xenomorph is last seen flying high into the sky and vanishing into the horizon. All Satsuki was able to do during all of that was stand by and watch, finally after it is over and her body has recovered enough she now stands once more. Standing beside the Beast she is appalled at what had just happened.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You….you just let him go?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The Beast turns towards Satsuki.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"If that xenomorph manages to survive even that he'll be free once more! I thought we were suppose to destroy that thing at all costs?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Subject Cell irrelevant, threat level zero…..you on the other hand….."**

The Beast begins to surge with power as he glares at the white queen with an emotionless soul piercing gaze.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"New target confirmed. Kiryuin Satsuki, confirmed makeshift clone of myself, codenamed 'Junketsu'. Estimated threat level, unknown but substantial. Data present and gathered verifies that target must be terminated! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE TYRRANUX."**

Upon hearing this Satsuki once more brandishes her sword.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What an utterly heartless reason to kill someone you hate!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"A far better reason than that irrelevant bullshit about wanting to avenge a sister you never even knew."**

Then out of nowhere, Sammy in her new super form comes in from above and behind the Beast. Using a giant hammer made of pure digital energy and built with like a single giant spike, she gives the Beast a single solid blow to the head forcing him to stagger but a little bit. She then undoes her hammer, transferring all that digital energy into a giant orb that is big enough to force the Beast further away when she then hurls it right at him. The monster goes right into a nearby building, an empty facility that was once a supermarket which comes crashing down on top of the Beast. It seems the Beast was temporarily brought down after that one heavy attack, but as both Sammy and Satsuki cannot sense any aura coming from that crumbled building they cannot help but feel an icy chill run down their backs, he could be anywhere.

Goku and Ichigo finally come in, they had only caught a glimpse of the Beast as they were finally coming in.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Was that really the little brat?"

Satsuki Kyryuin;  
"Yes, that was him. The Beast of the Gold Saucer."

Son Goku;  
"Christ in heaven…..is Terry really gone then?"

Samael;  
"No, he's in there, probably awake and watching the horror his own body is unleashing. If I can just get to the neural link Virus put on him…."

Son Goku;  
"Neural link?"

Samael;  
"The armor on the back of his neck. Where his brain and spine connect…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What about it?"

Samael;  
"Expose the back of his neck anyway you can."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Wait hold up, where's the xenomorph."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"He let the xenomorph go, after fucking him up royally he just tossed the bug away like garbage."

Son Goku;  
"Oh shit, he did that?"

Samael;  
"Look we just have to get to his neural link and-"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Or we could just kill him! Whatever he has become now he's obviously worse than that bug we were hunting!"

Samael;  
"Fuck you asshole! We're going to save Terry!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"That's not Terry! That's the Beast that slaughtered all those people at the Gold Saucer! That thing is the biggest threat to the planet Earth! We need to destroy him for the greater good!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"You're welcome to try mammal."**

They all nearly feel the urge to shit themselves as they all leap back away, the Beast is just standing there emotionless and still giving that emotionless stare.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"I just hope you aren't thinking about this Matoi Ryuko, last thing you need right now is a mental hindrance dulling your focus. Your threat level is low enough as it is."**

That was all Ichigo needed to get fired up, brandishing his sword he goes right for the Beast but misses. The Beast is already using his time stop to go in for a killing blow from behind. But Satsuki, complete immune to the Beast's time stop is able to use her Bakuzan to save Ichigo's sorry ass, her blade actually managing to cut through the armor of the Beast's hand. It seems that her blade's more mythological properties are still poison to this monster…..yet as she looks on she does not see him showing any pain. Seeing this she just pulls Ichigo away from this monster, as she does she sees time returning to normal.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What the?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"His time stop…he almost got you with it…"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What?! But I didn't even sense it!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Don't sense just act!"

As everyone looks on they see the Beast looking over his wound as it slowly disappears.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Wait a minute, didn't you just do that with your Bakuzan?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Like a knife through butter."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So he's still weak to our weapons?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Weak? He didn't even flinch….look at him, he doesn't even care if we are able to hurt him!"

Son Goku;  
"We cannot kill him, we can only put him back to sleep."

The Beast looks right at Goku, still emotionless save for another villainous smile.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"I'm not going back to sleep, not now, not ever again."**

The Super Saiyan goes into a battle stance, his aura flares up and goes into a fever pitch.

Son Goku;  
"Yes you are you monster! I won't let the likes of you do as you please with Terry's body!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"…I AM TERRY."**

A bold statement, the only one not taken back by it though was Sammy who stood even more defiant before the Beast.

Samael;  
"No you're not, if you were you wouldn't be such an utter asshole."

She is the first to attack, from her very palm another massive orb of digital energy forms, she winds up ready to hurl it right at the Beast. But then he vanished, reappearing right behind her grabbing her arm before she can even make the throw…..though as her smirk is showing this is what she wanted. The orb just explodes in the Beast's face sending him back quite a ways and leaving him open for attack. But by the time both Satsuki and Ichigo go right for him with their blades ready he is already recovered and grabbing their blades like nothing, even as the blades sear his armor he feels no pain, it is a simple matter to pull their swords from their grasps. The Beast then throws Satsuki's Bakuzan right through her back forcing her onto the ground, with the big black Zangetsu in hand he then goes right for Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Yeah no."

The black sword refuses to even cut its master, as it touches Ichigo's body it just phases through the very matter not even cutting anything, before it even goes all the way through Ichigo grabs hold of it and tries with all his might to keep it steady. It ends up being enough to stall the Beast for Satsuki to then reappear, with her Bakuzan still impaled through her torso from the back to the front she just goes and grabs hold of the Beast, her bear hug tactic seeing the end of her blade going right into her foe's torso. At last the Beast shows anguish from being cut by this very blade, what pain he finally feels is enough to force him onto the ground still in Satsuki's hold.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Now Goku!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Take the shot!"

As the Saiyan rushed forward he takes in a deep breath, his golden aura now changing from a mere fiery blaze to a shimmering sparkle, his movement is no longer straight forward as his arms seem to perform an exotic dance all their own. This sparkling energy like the glistening of gold goes right into his hand, at which point he goes right for the Beast's neck….time then starts to slow down once more. The Beast has initiated yet another time stop hoping to escape the incoming blow, as such it then emits light from its back that form giant butterfly wings made of pure energy, the very creation of these wings end up slicing both of Satsuki's arms right off freeing him from her hold. With Goku still frozen by the time stop the Beast is free to go for a killing blow right for his heart…

…only for Sammy go in and punch a hole through the Beast's arm with a single energy bullet fired from her fist. It throws off his aim, not enough for him to miss as his razor sharp claws still goes into Goku's chest hitting God knows what. As this happens though, Goku suddenly comes to life again, the time stop no longer holding him still he is now free to plunges his fingers right into the beast's neck. From the very fingertips all that golden energy transfers into the Beast moving like a golden ripple through solid matter. All that energy goes through the monster's whole body freezing him solid, until at last it converges on a single point on the Beast's back right at the neck where his skull and spine connect. The armor protecting this spot cracks violently before finally just exploding right off leaving the inner flesh exposed. The very thing cutting off the neural link embedded in Terry's neck is now removed, at long last Sammy's voice is finally able to reach the boy sleeping in the pitch black darkness of the Beast's black heart.

Samael;  
 ** _"WAKE UP TERRY!"_**


	22. Don't Lose Your Way

**Don't Lose Your Way**

* * *

The current time is about 11:59 A.M. on the third of September 2064 A.D. And just as the city of Khartoum only now notices that their city was being invaded by a metahuman threat, the eruption of violence had already ceased. The xenomorph was long gone, rendered asunder and utterly humiliated by the appearance of a much more horrific monster. And just after the xenomorph's painful departure, this new monster had wasted no time reestablishing its reputation as the Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer.

And by the time our rag tag team of still bitter enemies finally managed to put the Beast back to sleep, the damage was done. Goku was now on the ground with a hole in his chest, its placement made it difficult to determine if the wound was guaranteed to be fatal but none the less it left him bleeding profusely and in ungodly amounts of pain. The White Queen was also feeling pain from the battle, this pain did not come from the cleanly cut stumps where her severed arms once were. No. This pain she was feeling in her heart was her own paralyzing fear. With the adrenaline of combat finally gone after the fighting had stopped, the fear she kept to the side had finally caught up to her…

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Hey, Satsuki. You alright?"

She was on her knees, trying desperately to keep face. She still remembers how her sword Bakuzan was once like absolute poison to her nemesis, how it made the boy she hated writhe in sheer agony when it pierced his flesh. But then when she used it against the boy's true form, nothing, not even a slight sting. The ineffectiveness of her blade against the Beast only added to the terror he embodied, she could still see the monster's eyes in her mind piercing into her very soul. And to think, she actually wanted to face this Beast face to face, _"I want to meet the monster that is responsible for my sister's death"_ she said one time.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I was so naïve. I thought I knew the danger the Beast presented to the world…but I…..but I see now, how small my sight was. I was focused too much on my own selfish reasons, on the sister I never knew."

Ichigo Kurosaki;

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Oh God…..Ichigo…..what are we going to do…against a Titan like that….."

Because of his own recent ascention in power he was still able to keep face unlike his counterpart…..but in his eyes she could tell he was on the verge of breaking down with the same fear she was experiencing now.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I don't know….I honestly don't know…"

It's a horrible feeling, waking up from a bad dream only to find out it really happened. This is not even the first time it has happened to Terry, once more he is back to his human form and now seeing just what his true monstrous form had wrought.

Son Goku;  
"Hey Terry…..you're back…."

Seeing the very sight of Goku on the ground bleeding from the chest, Terry all but felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Terry Jones;  
"I did this…"

Son Goku;  
"No…you….you didn't do this…..this was…..the Xenomorph's doing….."

Goku's eyelids grow more heavy.

Son Goku;  
"I'm gonna…..be just fine….I just…..need to…..rest…"

Jut as it seemed Terry couldn't be more mortified, watching Goku lose consciousness made his heart just stop. Sammy was at Goku's side using her own digital energy to help him however she can, provided he still had a spark of life to help….

Samael;  
"His vital signs are not dropping but he needs to medical care. He'll be fine if we get him back home."

Terry Jones;  
"Home….where his wife and son are waiting….where Chibi is waiting…..and Trunks…."

Samael;  
"Oh please don't start that again."

Terry Jones;  
"What will they even say? How can I even look them in the eye again?"

His whole body is trembling, his hands shaking he feels like he is gonna break out in tears.

Terry Jones;  
"They….put their trust in me….and I pissed it away. They'll never forgive me….they'll just hate me and wish I was dead….I should be dead….."

And with that Sammy just decks Terry right in the jaw hard putting him right on his wimpy ass. The pain is sharp and flaring, it feels like he might have lost a tooth from that. Sammy just stands in front on him glaring at him in frustration.

Samael;  
"Get a fucking hold of yourself! You've had one moral crisis after another already, you don't get to have anymore! You got a job to do!"

She then puts her hand out expecting him to take it.

Samael;  
"Terry, do you remember where Cell went?"

He doesn't respond at first, then he reaches for Sammy's hand and grabs hold tightly.

Terry Jones;  
"Yes I do."

Samael;  
"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Far outside of the city back in the raw desert region, the creature known as Cell is close to death's door. Its unique "Master Core destroyed it can no longer regenerate, a real problem after being sent flying through the air and then crashing hard into solid rock spilling quite a bit of its guts spilt across the ground. For the first time in its life it truly feels pathetic, utterly decimated and beaten. In its black heart and mind it has only one emotion, rage. Unbridled rage towards the very black armored Beast that put it in such a sorry state. As it stands it would take a miracle for him to survive this predicament….

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"So, this is the new body you promised me?"

And right there was the space pirate Ryoko and her mad scientist associate.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Well I did say it was incomplete. But you saw it in action before didn't you?

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Yeah and I'm not too sure this is even worth my time."

Washu hakubi;  
"I didn't toil away cultivating this entity from your DNA and combining it with Lord Tenchi's DNA just so you can get picky."

The pirate just glares at the scientist with killing intent so strong it could freeze blood.

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"You're asking me to give up what I am now for some slim chance of being with Tenchi again…."

Washu Hakubi;  
"…I promise you this will work. Even with this little snag the result will be the same and you will be able to take Lord Tenchi back despite what he has become."

Ryoko hakubi;  
"Except now I'll have to finish this body for you won't I?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"I'm sorry, I wish I was able to properly finish it for you."

Ryoko now sits right next to the quivering wreck of flesh, looking at it as it stares back at her with a fearful eye. She is rather fearful herself, hesitant to even begin the fusion.

Washu Hakubi;  
"You're still worried?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

And with that Washu goes and wraps her arms around Ryoko, kissing her on the cheek much like a mother comforting her child.

Washu Hakubi;  
"It will be alright my little Ryoko, I'm here with you. Everything is gonna turn out….you just gotta take the next step."

Encouraging words indeed, enough to get Ryoko to finally lay her hand on the dying creature. As she does her body begins to become incorporeal like literal soft light. The creature Cell could feel this phenomenon starting to take a hold of its very existence….if it was still able to talk it would be letting out its very thoughts….

 _"No….NO…..I was not born for you to just replace me….I WILL NOT FADE AWAY…."_

The sky then blackened, despite still being day it became like night, clouds started to orm and correlate towards one point. Swirling around in a slow vortex these clouds started to let off lightning that all struck in the same exact place repeatedly. As if that weren't enough even the sands started to go into havoc, carried about in strong gusts of wind letting off loud deafening howls.

Feeling the bad news far ahead of them our two heroes picked up more speed hoping they were not far too late. While Terry is trying to keep face, the very struggle he has to keep himself steady and on course shows how he's still shaken up from what had happened earlier. Sammy is flying with the unconscious Goku on her back, bastard feels damn heavy it's a miracle she can even fly this fast carrying his bulky ass, the blood leaking from his wound is making her back so uncomfortably moist she is in real desperate need of a back scratch.

Samael;  
"I see her ship Ryo-Ohki! Ryoko is indeed helping the creature!"

As just stated there was Ryo-Ohki floating up ahead, a literal shadow marking the very spot where the horror that awaits them will be found.

Terry Jones;  
"What's the plan?"

Samael;  
"You go on straight ahead, I'll try to keep the ship from interfering!"

Terry Jones;  
"That's fine and good but what about him?"

Looking back Sammy can see Ichigo coming in from behind, he looks as stoic and pissed off as ever.

Samael;  
"Since you're following us anyway mind giving us a hand?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;

Samael;  
"Right now the only thing that matters is destroying that xenomorph!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….and when that thing is finally dead, I will put an end to the Beast myself!"

Samael;  
"Ryo-Ohki is gonna be a problem so I'll deal with her."

She quickly swerves to the right breaking off from the group, the two continuing on their present course right into the lion's den. Upon their arrival they see a giant spherical force field comprised of energy taking the form of gyroscopic rings made of oriental kanji. Inside this field is the creature on all fours, violently convulsing and pulsating as its body surges with power, they are too late to stop the transformation. And there beside the creature is the scientist, at last terry is face to face with this monster's creator.

Terry Jones;  
"I take it you're one of Ryoko's associates?"

She gives him a kind gently smile.

Washu Hakubi;  
"I am her mother, and I couldn't be more happier that you came to us. Now my daughter's new body can truly be complete."

That one sentence was all it took to get skin to crawl. With everything that has happened, putting two and two together really heat both Terry and Ichigo's blood to a sudden boil.

Terry Jones;  
"You cunt. Do you have any idea how many people have died because of that monster?"

Ichigo kurosaki;  
"You're head is gonna roll for this!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"For what it's worth, the creature will be no more, his consciousness will cease to be replaced by Ryoko."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh no, you can't talk your way out of this, after the creature is dead your next to burn!"

Ichigo's blade surges with vengeful fury ready to start carving into the force field.

Terry Jones;  
"Save that for if we have no choice, I'm gonna try something first!"

It is something that Terry has not used in quite long time, he points his fingers straight forward to the very ground of which the mutating xenomorph laid upon. Underneath it appeared a hole made of pure light. It was a literal gate of which a great tower of pure killing energy shot straight up enveloping the xenomorph, it was Terry's hope that in one fell swoop he had finally destroyed the creature in its seemingly weakened state….

Terry Jones;  
"Oh no…."

But the creature was not obliterated, as it stood up it didn't even acknowledge the wave of death it was within, the energy didn't even cause damage to its now redefined more muscular form.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Just take a seat gentlemen, we'll be with you in a minute."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Goddamn you witch!"

Terry Jones;  
"Ichigo cut a big enough hole in this force field now!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Right here goes!"

Putting as much energy in his black blade as he can Ichigo then gives one good solid swing driving the blade right through the force field. The tear he made was jagged and barely big enough for a small person to fit through, as such Terry was the only one to leap right through before it quickly closes up. After that Terry goes right for the xenomorph with his fist surging with power.

Washu Hakubi;  
"It's pointless to interfere."

Terry Jones;  
"Nobody asked you cunt!"

He plunges his fist right into the pillar of light hoping to hit his mark…..but when a humanoid fist comes up from beneath him he is dealt a heavy blow that freezes him in place. The pain coursing through his body leaves him completely at the mercy of Cell, the monster now holding the helpless boy by the neck as it just walks out of the now dying pillar of light.

No longer just an "it" the creature was much more defined in form, no longer reptilian in build he is now fully humanoid standing upright and straight. His body is more thick and muscular toned, his outer shell looking much like more defined robotic armor with his feet now boots. His insect wings were gone and his tail now looked like a giant headless anaconda slithering out of his back right between his shoulder blades. His head frill now split into two off-shooting sections going straight up giving his head a distinct cylinder shape. His face is still inhuman but now has an actual mouth with puffy lips like a cartoonish fish, even though his eyes were more human they still had the same reptilian deathly glare.

Washu Hakubi;  
"You see? You were just wasting your time trying to stop my precious Ryoko's evolution, now fused into this new body I created for her she is now more powerful than even you Little Terry. The creature you faced before was an incomplete shell, now that its intended consciousness has taken over now you face a force not even your true self can overcome. Had you not tried anything you might have been able to run away, but now you're pretty much done for."

My the scientist sure was a smug little fucker wasn't she? Though I guess with how the odds are in her favor she has every right to smile with such hubris. But the creature? He had no reason to smile, he just continued to glare ever coldly at his ensnared prey. He even looked furious.

Imperfect Cell;  
"She's right, it would be so easy to just kill you now…but you're not even the one I'm after now."

The scientist stopped smiling.

Washu Hakubi;  
"What are you talking about Ryoko?"

Imperfect Cell;  
"I care not for Terry Jones! I want the Beast!"

The scientist showed much concern as she hears this.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Ryoko, why are you acting this way?"

Imperfect Cell;  
"…..I guess before I completely assimilate this creature's body I grant its consciousness' dying wish."

Washu Hakubi;  
"Then just absorb Terry now! He and the Beast are one in the same remember?"

And just like that the xenomorph's aura flares up into a crackling fury.

Imperfect Cell;  
"NO! THIS BOY IS NOT THE BEAST THAT HUMILIATED ME SO EASILY! He is just the vessel for which that arrogant robotic toned fucker sleeps within!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"…Ryoko please, you are so close to achieving your new body's perfect form."

Imperfect Cell;  
"And when I have humbled the Beast I'll gladly take it, but until then you will stand aside and let me have my revenge. Interfered and I will kill you!"

With that Cell then uses his needle pincer punctures Terry's forehead right in the center, a clear attempt at repeating the same phenomenon that awoke the Beast back in the city. But this time Terry does not go blank in the head, bearing the horrific pain as best he can he tries to reach for the stinger hoping to pull it out.

Imperfect Cell;  
"Don't fight it boy, just let him out."

Yes at this rate his only chance of survival would be to let the Beast out willingly, just do the whole dance routine he just went through earlier all over again.

Terry Jones;  
"No….I won't….."

Imperfect Cell;  
"You really think you can deny me my revenge you little brat?"

As a direct retort Terry just grabs hold of the stinger and yanks on it as hard as he can, it is a hard struggle that nearly does murder on his arm muscles but shockingly he manages to pull that stinger right out much to Cell's dismay. Blood began to pour profusely from the kid's forehead.

Terry Jones;  
"Sorry, I already went off the beaten path earlier, I'm not losing my way twice in one day."

Cell;  
"You have no say in the matter boy! I want to kill the Beast, not a weak sniveling little brat like you!"

Terry Jones;  
"Why should I give a shit what you want? You're just another asshole throwing a hissy fit! Fuck you!"

After Terry had said his piece there suddenly came a mighty meow from far off in the distance, looking towards the direction it came from all could see Ryo-Ohki floating towards them.

Imperfect Cell;  
"What the hell is this nonsense?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"It's your ship Ryo-Ohki, I don't know why she's acting up but you need to calm her down!"

Imperfect Cell;  
"She's your mangy pet! You get a handle on her!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"….Ryoko…"

As the ship let off another meow something started to happen to Cell's body, strange flower pedals made of energy appeared around him and enveloped him. Before he could even question it he was soon completely covered in flower pedals, the moment they then broke away and faded Cell was gone.

Washu Hakubi;  
"What the-Ryo-Ohki what are you doing?!"

Samael;  
"Everything I tell her to!"

And there floating downward from above was Sammy, fully powered up in her half naked super form and with an aura of digital energy at full ignition. In her hand is what appears to be a crystal, one of the crystals one would find within Ryo-Ohki to be précised.

Washu Hakubi;  
"What is this now?"

Samael;  
"I managed to hack my way into Ryo-Ohki's control module, it was harder than I hoped but now she listens to me, might as well since it seems her former master is now dead!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"That creature was Ryoko!"

Samael;  
"Yeah sure, either way with the power boost I gave Ryo-Ohki I was able to put that monster in a parallel plain of existence-I need to thank Chibiusa for showing it to me-until a time when Terry is able to kill that thing for good."

The scientist is at first confused, but as she looks at Sammy something then immediately clicks.

Washu Hakubi;  
"All the data I gathered from Ryo-Ohki was pretty inconclusive but now seeing you in front of me I get it now, you have indeed siphoned power from Tyrranux haven't you?"

Samael;  
"And if I have?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Not sure yet, I'm just reevaluating my options is all."

Samael;  
"Reevaluate your place in this world while you're at it…."

And with that Sammy uses Ryo-Ohki's power to send the scientist away to parts unknown, but as she vanished she was smiling. How ominous, but for the moment neither Sammy nor Terry could care less. Hell they got an immediate problem to worry about with Ichigo standing right there, with the scientist gone there is no longer a force field standing between the kids and the angel.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….hmph….just go. You little bastards always pull some trick to run away anyway."

His sudden defeatist attitude is curious, turning away he just walks off leaving the two behind to lick their own wounds. Soon enough the two had managed to get the still unconscious Goku onto Ryo-Ohki's deck, and already our heroes were headed into the sky back to home.

The inner workings of the craft have this very somber color and lighting. As Sammy inspects one of the main control crystals she can sense all of the ship's deep sorrow.

Samael;  
"I'm sorry Ryo-Ohki, I never really liked her but I'm gonna miss her too."

Terry Jones;  
"I bet she even blames me for Rykok's death doesn't she?"

Samael;  
"Don't you dare even start that crap again!"

Terry Jones;  
"Well excuse me for being pessimistic but as you already know this day has being a goddamn disaster. Tessai trusted me to help kill that fucking monster Cell and what did I end up doing? I carelessly let my inner beast loose…"

Samael;  
"Not intentionally you were blindsided remember?"

Terry Jones;  
"Semantics! Point is my inner beast got loose and instead of killing Cell I end up letting him go just long enough to then get a hold of that Ryoko person, eating her and becoming a whole bigger blight on the world than he was before! And on top of all that, I punched a fucking hole into Goku putting him out of commission for lord knows how long-"

Then one of the floating crystals collides with the back of his head. It really stings something fierce.

Samael;  
"That was Ryo-Ohki telling you to cut that shit out. After all Ryoko chose to be absorbed by that creature for reasons that have nothing to do with you. None of this was your fault, shit just happened okay? I mean Goku is gonna be fine and we got a new ship."

Terry Jones;  
"….yeah I guess so…."

Sammy then sits down next to Terry and takes his hand into her own.

Samael;  
"Don't go losing your head over one bad day, please?"

Terry Jones;  
"….I'll try, it's just-"

Samael;  
"I know, things are pretty bad but it'll all work out, you and me will make sure of it. I mean for as bad as they are now there's no way it could get any worse right now…."

* * *

We now shift our focus to the south pole, about one million miles away from the Pacific Ocean side of Antartica's shore. Along a deep canyon of ice flows a long river of frigid waters, it is here we see a convoy of four peculiar ships of peculiar technological design, two were heavily armed battleships, another is a huge tanker. The last is a giant cruise ship that has a great tower sticking straight up from out of the rear, the entire thing appears to be enveloped by a spiraling net of steel wrapping around the entire structure all the way from the lower decks all the way up to the tower's top right beneath a glowing beacon of resplendent light that gives off several different colors at once. There is a grand beauty to the entire vessel….but for those able to sense things the eyes cannot see, they would not see beauty….only darkness….

Which brings us to the inner workings of the tower. There is an office that is more like a villainous throne room than a traditional office. It is mostly empty other than a large circular desk covered with all manner of office supplies and three PC monitors built into it. Also upon the desk is a cylinder full of water, containing a severed head inside, the head of a black skinned man with golden hair and red eyes, eyes that are all but cold and void of any spark. And then there was the bigger cylinder tank standing nearby the desk, floating upside down inside this tank is a naked girl with grayish skin and dark pink hair, her head has a huge scar running across from the backside all the way to the side of the nose. The eyes are closed.

The only living soul in the room is a woman sitting in the only chair in the entire office, a woman wearing a rather lewd silver silk dress with no sleeves, no back and no sense of modesty as her cleavage exposing neckline plunges quite low. It is such a lewd outfit that not even the unreasonably large mass of fluffy fur she is blanketing herself with is enough to cover her shamelessness. Her hair is short cut mostly silvery gray along the outside and forming wings along the sides of her head, within these wings is resplendent lines of light with each color running horizontally alongside each other. Overall this woman was beyond beautiful from her perfect body to her perfect face….and yet at the same time she was repulsively hideous, just one look at her vile eyes renders her perfect beauty a mute point. There is just something about her authoritarian gaze that tells of a heartless soul with a blackened heart void of feeling. She picks up a wine glass on the table and takes a sip of a crystal clear drink.

?;  
"So, you awake today?"

The head still looks quite devoid of life, but as there is a voice coming out of a speaker built into the tank.

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust; (via audio transmission)  
 _"Confirmed, this unit is online."_

?;  
"Well that's good, I haven't heard from you in over a week."

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"This unit had to reboot yet again, majority of data is still fragmented."_

?;  
"Hmmmm, so then you still can't tell me anything about….Him?"

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"This unit cannot comply, currently restarting defragmentation of stored data."_

?;  
"Pity, so how long will this take?"

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"Expected timeframe unknown."_

?;  
"Fine, just do what you can."

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"This unit would be able to complete the defragmenting if given access to nearby console."_

?;  
"Yeah no, I like you right where you are. I don't trust you just yet to let you under my skirt as it were."

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"Concern recognized."_

The woman then takes another sip of her drink before putting the glass back down.

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"this unit requests confirmation of reason for subject Kiryuin Ragyo insisted data inquiry."_

The woman smiles, the kind of smile that one would have when thinking…..not so pure thoughts.

Ragyo Kiryuin;  
"…well if you must know why….I want to know everything about Him. But most of all, I want to know how to make him all mine."

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"Specifically how to obtain his power for yourself?"_

Ragyo Kiryuin;  
"…no, not his power, just Him."

She then gets up out of her chair and is walking away from the desk.

Ragyo Kiryuin;  
"I'll leave you to your work, we'll pick this conversation up latter okay?"

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"Confirmed."_

A door opens up, the moment she steps through it and out of the office the lights go out. The office is now void of life save for the severed head in a jar…..the head that suddenly shows actual signs of life in its beastly red eyes.

The glass on the desk is still full of the drink the woman didn't bother to finish. At first it is still and motionless, but then some unseen force takes hold of it causing it to move on its own. Moving as fluently as only liquid can it slowly moves about in the glass until all of the fluid is now forming the shape of a butterfly. When the shape is finalized the liquid then freezes into solid ice, the entire glass frosts over from the condensation freezing over.

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"Worthless organic pig sow. If anyone is gonna have fun with Little Terry…it's me….!"_

The ice then explodes into powdered snowy slush within the glass cracking it up all over. The head in the jar then smiles, in his own mind he is laughing like the devil himself. His eyes glow red…


	23. Toothless Worms

**Toothless Worms**

* * *

The current time is about 5:25 A.M. on the fourth of September 2064 A.D. So far the Xenomorph has yet to return from alternate plain of reality he was banished. With everything that has happened, particularly to Goku, enough was enough.

Trunks Briefs;  
"HEY! ARE YOU IN THERE?! COME ON OUT WE NEED TO TALK!"

He's just out there right on the Hellsing Manor's front lawn screaming bloody murder, right above him is Ryo-Ohki floating just overhead and giving him the backup he needs. And boy howdy does he need the insurance, it seems like every armored solder on the compound has shown up with guns locked and loaded, they circle around him from all sides.

Wasp Bumblebee;  
 _ **"I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN, ON YOUR KNEES AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"**_

Trunks Briefs;  
"You guys are wasting your time!"

Wasp Bumblebee;  
 _ **"YOUR METAHUMAN ABILITY IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE YOU WILL BE BROUGHT DOWN!"**_

Trunks Briefs;  
"I am here to talk to your boss on Terry's behalf!"

Wasp Bumblebee;  
 _ **"YOU GOT TEN SECONDS TO STAND DOWN OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE!"**_

With how close to the trigger the soldiers are it looked like things were gonna get real chaotic real fast. It's only when a civilian runs into the crowd do the soldiers let off.

Jack Chaos;  
"Shit! Hold your fire! Max are you crazy?!"

Max Jones;  
"Not now Jack!"

Without hesitation she just goes right up to Trunks and looks him right in the eye.

Max Jones;  
"Are you really one of Terry's friends?"

In response he takes out a cell phone and hands it to her.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I wish he was here with me, all I got is this."

The phone is currently active with someone on the line, putting it up against her ear Max can hear the distorted staticy sound of rain on the other side.

Max Jones;  
"Hello?"

Terry Jones; (via phone)  
 _"….hi Max."_

* * *

With his connection to Terry confirmed, Trunks is at least not being pumped full of lead by armed personel. They still had their guns on him escorting him to their boss. Sir Integra as such is coming down the stairway of the main lobby, she has all the men leave her and Trunks confident she is in no danger. She leads trunks over to a nearby table where the two sit and talk.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Would it have killed you to just go through our official channels?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"We tried that shit already, I filled about twenty forms only for it to amount to jack shit."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Hmph fine. What do you want?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Where is Aliantrice Zephirot?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"If you mean the android she's here in the basement, kept under the most expensive lock and key our organization can afford."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Do you have the means to repair her?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"No one within WASP's ranks no, I will have to outsource it to this one individual I have on speed dial. But yes it is possible."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Then given how much we really need her, why have you not repaired her yet?"

In the brief moment of silence Integra lights a cigar, after taking a single puff of it she gets to the point.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"The situation is not dire enough to warrant repairing her."

Trunks was simply speechless the moment he heard that, all at once he could feel all his frustration just boil over. Slamming his fist on the nearby table it ends up collapsing, the potted plant rested upon it spills onto the floor into a muddy mess.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"That was my last mahogany table from twenty years ago…"

Trunks Briefs;  
"WE'RE UP AGAINST A PEOPLE EATING XENOMORPH THAT JUST GOT EVEN STRONGER AND ONE OF OUR OWN JUST GOT PUT OUT OF COMISSION!"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"What you're asking me to do is bring back one of the greatest risks to the stability of the very fabric of our reality."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I know the risks! But we've been going about like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off for months on end! We're backed into a corner with enemies on all sides and Terry just had another one of his Gold Saucer episodes! What more needs to happen?! We need Aliantrice's help now!"

As he spoke he suddenly felt an icy chill envelope the room, nearby a presence born of the purest darkness had finally stepped from the shadows and into the light.

Alucard;  
 **"Or maybe you toothless worms just need to get your act together?"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"Wh-what the hell?!"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I don't recall summoning you here Alucard."

Alucard;  
 **"I was trying to sleep but with all this racket going on I couldn't even day dream in darkness."**

The vampire just glares right at Trunks, so chilling is the very aura of death emitting from this being that Trunks feels as though he can't even breath with how cold his throat feels. The vampire is less than amused at the sight of this warrior's lack of composure.

Alucard;  
 **"Are you really afraid of me boy? Even with all that rich metahuman blood of yours your still as frightful as a human? What a pity, all that power you possess and yet all you want to do is hide behind a mother's skirt. And you say some giant cockroach is causing you trouble?"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"…..this giant cockroach is more than trouble enough."

Alucard;  
 **"Then maybe you should get bigger shoes to stomp it with?"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"This thing killed hundreds of people, devouring them alive so it could get strong enough to eat Tyrranux and become some 'perfect being', at which point it will no doubt try to destroy the planet!"

Alucard;  
 **"And you think reviving some dead woman will save your sorry asses? Perhaps if you weren't such weak hearted bumblers you wouldn't be in such a bad spot?"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"Like you can do any better! I don't see you or anyone else in this organization doing anything to help! Where do you get off just sitting here in your ivory tower looking down on those doing your job for you?!

There is no anger in Alucard's face as he puts his gun to Trunks' forehead, only amusement. The ivory steel hand cannon's barrel is very cold at the touch, it actually feels like Trunks' forehead is turning to ice.

Alucard;  
 **"I have no obligation to help those too weak to help themselves."**

But then Integra steps in, placing her hand on Alucard's gun prompting him to lower it.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"That's enough Alucard! He has a point….."

Alucard;  
 **"Is that right?"**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"The situation is not dire enough for me to allow the android's return, as such it should be no trouble for us to step in and deal with this creature ourselves. We've stand ideally by long enough."

Alucard;  
 **"You're seriously asking me to step in and help these helpless children deal with some bug?"**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Hmph, well my little princess if you're so adamantly against getting icky bug guts on your pretty little shoes I'll be happy to do it myself, you can just stay here and have your tea party in peace."

It is truly unbelievable, the way this mortal woman just talks down to this hellish creature that is literally an embodiment of death. And what's even more shocking is how he just smiles….

* * *

And with that we now jump ahead about three hours. Back at the Red Sea desert region, back at the ancient city where now with Ryo-Ohki's help Terry and Sammy were able to clear out more of the sand from deep below. The living ship's teleportation engine has done wonders against the mountains of sand that once flooded the chamber. But there is still too much restoration work ahead, the sand did quite a number on the electrical and plumbing in most of the city. Both Terry and Sammy fiddling around with whatever they can possibly fix trying to get this shit working, they had an easier time trying to get all that sand out.

Chibiusa;  
"You really are putting too much time into this y'know that? "

Terry Jones;  
"We really needed a project to get our minds off things."

Samael;  
"Crap we need another ¾ Pinckney Flange, two of them in fact…."

Terry Jones;  
"Already? Good thing we got a bunch of those….."

Chibiusa;  
"I still can't believe you stole all these supplies. You couldn't have had that new ship just make stuff out of some space crystal material or something."

Samael;  
"It's a trans dimensional space ship not a magician."

Terry Jones;  
"And besides it's not like anything we don now will change our criminal status, might as well just roll with it."

Chibiusa;  
"If you end up selling drugs to people I'll never forgive you Terry."

Terry Jones;  
"Relax I'm not gonna go that far."

Samael;  
"We probably should though with how finite our savings are, what are we just gonna mooch off of Trunks and Goku?"

Chibiusa;  
"Better than taking up selling drugs to people so don't you start either! That's how it always starts y'know, first you're just selling some cheap poor quality pot on some street, then you start pimping out girls for extra cash, and then before long you're off helping some corrupted cops kill off an innocent senator just because the mob boss can't make dew without some superfluous casino!"

Samael;  
"Holy hell just how many crime shows does Trunks let you watch?"

Chibusa;  
"Too many! It's all he ever puts on, that and those crappy Cartoon Network shows. And when he does put on Nickelodeon it's always after the good shows have aired and I'm stuck watching reurns of Jimmy Newtron and Fairly Oddparents cause he thinks I wouldn't like Ninja Turtles!"

Terry Jones;  
"Sounds like he's a bit of a tool."

Chibiusa;  
"He really is."

Alucard;  
 **"You children speak of such mundane things, it's boring me to death…."**

Terry did not hesitate to rip Chibi away from where she sat, holding her very close to him as he had his arm raised towards the intruder, power violently surging from his shoulder to his hand. Even as Chibi was letting Terry protect her she had brandished a shotgun to defend herself. Sammy had her arm cannon primed and ready. All three of them glared at the intruder with much vicious intent….not that the vampire was all that impressed, he was more amused than anything.

Alucard;  
 **"Nice instincts you all got there kids, especially you boy. In fact I dare say I see a bit of the Beast in those eyes."**

Oh great, some Ozzy Osbourne mother fucker dressed in some 1830s privateer get up who is not only wreaking of death but knows about Terry's mental condition. And our heroes were having such a nice time too…

Terry Jones;  
"So what's your story Captain Morgan?"

The vampire then takes off his hat and gives a slight bow.

Alucard;  
 **"I am the wingless Bird of Hermes under the control of the WASP organization, I am here to help."**

And right on cue they can hear Trunks calling out from a little ways in the back.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Guys! Guys it's alright I got WASP to help us out!"

Samael;  
"Oh how most reassuring…."

Terry Jones;  
"Like we're suppose to trust a guy that looks like he's the primordial sex offender convicted of hundreds of offenses."

And with that Alucard goes right up to Terry. As the vampire is moving Terry acts on some maternal instinct pulling Chibi around to his backside and shielding her from this large freak. The vampire may have been a gentleman to Terry's sister but here he gave no such demeanor, he was invading the boy's personal space to the point their very eyes could touch. The man stared straight down with a most wide eyed look of madness, his mouth giving a most soft frown.

Terr Jones;  
"What the hell are you doing?"

Alucard;  
 **"Trying to see the real you in those youthful eyes. Am I making you uncomfortable? Are you afraid of me?"**

Terry Jones;  
"Even if I was it would do me no good to be afraid of the likes of you."

As Alucard smiled he backed away giving terry room to breathe again.

Alucard;  
 **"You got a lot of spunk boy. Is it perhaps because you are every bit as powerful as they say you are? That underneath this innocent shell is every bit the monster even I would pale in comparison."**

Terry Jones;  
"Not at all, I just don't give a shit. What exactly do I have to prove to the likes of you? And what will I gain out of it?"

Alucard;  
 **"Well for starters, the utmost respect of the very monsters that infest this mad world. What more could you want?"**

Terry Jones;  
"The respect of monsters huh? Pfft, I have no use for such superficial tripe."

And with that the vampire lets off a most blood chilling smile, one that made Chibi actually give off a whimper in fear. Hearing Chibi's reaction only made Terry want to punch this vampire right in the face.

Alucard;  
 **"Yes, perhaps it is superficial, but ask yourself - Why are you being hunted at all? Why do you have so many enemies? Perhaps if you gave them reason to respect you, reason fear you, they would finally leave you alone?"**

Aaaand that pretty much set Terry off, with but a single punch he clocks the vampire right in the jaw and giving him a slight case of cranial whiplash. In his sudden burst of rage Terry does not notice how sickeningly easy that was….only after the brief moment of anger has passed does he realize that the freak just let him get off a free hit. An icy chill run down the boy's spine, there is little doubt in Terry's mind that had he been serious the vampire's jaw would be harder than steel.

Alucard;  
 **"My my, some you do have some teeth after all….you should bare them more often…."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"That's enough Alucard! There is nothing to gain from agitating this boy!"

Alucard;  
 **"Hmph says you, frankly it would do this brat some good to let himself go."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Oh yes because as the Gold Saucer and Disneyworld New York incident have shown nothing but good follows when the boy embraces his true self."

Terry Jones;  
"And then there was that bullshit in Khartoum."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"An incident you managed to put the lid on before any more people got killed."

Her words are comforting somewhat but frankly he is still not put at ease one bit.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"It is not you who is responsible for the Beast's actions Mr. Jones."

Terry Jones;  
"But the Beast is another side of me."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"All that means to us is that you are suffering from a severe case of dissociative identity disorder. You are every bit a victim of that monster as everyone else."

Trunks Briefs;  
"That's why WASP is finally helping us, or at least this guy here."

Alucard;  
 **"I have no intention of helping you people."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"But you will follow my order regardless, surely your code of honor is still worth a damn?"

Alucard;  
 **"….my honor is not the problem here, it's their weakness. His weakness."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"His weakness is the only thing keeping the lid on Pandora's Box, a box even you don't want opened, trust me."

Alucard;  
 **"Is that right?"**

Terry Jones;  
"Look if you don't want to get your shoes dirty with some bug guts fine, we'll just toss him into the deepest part of outer space where his icky nasty cooties won't be anywhere near you."

When his master made such a remark he made no fuss, whatever bond he shared with her was that strong. There was no such thing keeping him from lashing out at this smart mouth brat. The vampire goes right for the boy's neck, grabbing hold of him and lifting him up in the air. Knocking the kid on his back he then pulls out a weapon, a broadsword of pure black steel, shaped like a Christian cross it also has a cross fitted to the end of the handle, a single arch of metal for a hand guard and a violet blue gem fitted to the center. As Alucard holds the little brat up in the air he puts the blade up to the kid's throat, though his face looks calm there is a hint of anger in his eyes. As for Terry, he now feels an even more potent sensation of fear, his very skin having a strange crawling sensation like it can sense the magical properties of the blade, he struggles not to let the fear show on his face…..

Terry Jones;  
"Go right the fuck ahead you hypocritical asshole. All your talk of respect and you can't be bothered to give me reason to respect you….."

Such a thing for Terry to say, surely his head would have been taken off right then and there….and yet as Alucard stood there for a moment doing nothing he just gives a soft smirk. Taking the blade from the kid's throat Alucard lets him down on his feet.

Alucard;  
 **"Very well, I'll deal with this bug for you. Maybe seeing how I deal with things will better help you in the long run."**

Samael;  
"Fuck you too."

She had both her arms reformatted into hand cannons pointed squarely at the vampire, her face could not show more hostility than it does at this moment. Nearby Chibi had a gun in each hand, she looked both on the verge of crying and about as boiling furious as Sammy. Trunks showed the same kind of fury on his face, standing behind Alucard with both hands on his drawn sword, the blade' is enveloped in energy with the sharp end slightly toughing the vampire's back. In response to this sight the vampire just gives a hearty laugh, amused at the sheer loyalty these individuals have displayed. Sir Integra was not so amused, she just lights a cigar trying to keep her frustration with her pet's unruly behavior from showing.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"So then, do you have a plan for finding this xenomorph or do we just start putting out roach motels?"

Terry Jones;  
"No, just a mouse trap…."

* * *

The sun is setting now, Terry is walking all alone in the desert seemingly in circles. He lets off a soft glow from his body almost like he's wearing a bullseye target, waiting for a particular someone to come following the scent right to him. He did not like this one bit, he's been here for hours and it's still too damn quiet. The silence is really starting to get to him, he's getting quite agitated from the anticipation of a certain bad thing to come his way.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Awww were you waiting for us this whole time? How sweet of you."

Finally some developments.

Terry Jones;  
"Just thought I'd personally give you two idiots an invitation to a going away party, you punks would just crash it anyway right?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"You can't run from us forever y'know, better to just-"

Terry Jones;  
"Look lady, I don't give two shits who you think you are, you and your little pet Cell-"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Ryoko."

Terry Jones;  
"CELL. You sacrificed your 'daughter' to some heathen monster for nothing. Who are you fooling?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"…..this Cell you speak of is only a temporary state of being, once her new body is complete she'll be herself again."

Terry Jones;  
"And then she'll be able to get Tenchi back right?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"She needs your help Terry, and if you won't help us then maybe Sammy will…."

A rather cryptic message at first but as he puts two and two together he realizes just how important it is that Cell must be destroyed. It is such a troubling revelation he has to turn away from the scientist to hide his reaction, walking away casually to mask his sudden overwhelming worry. Seeing how he is just now ignoring her, the scientist stops delaying and opens the door for her monstrous creation. Crawling out of a literal hole in space and time, Cell is now free from the magical dimension he was banished to, free to continue his hunt.

Washu Hakubi;  
"He's all yours Ryoko. And after you become perfect, so with Lord Tenchi."

Cell just looks at the scientist blankly, he then looks on ahead seeing the young Terry making a mad dash into the horizon. With a single leap the terrifying xenomorph is now flying through the air right for his prey straight ahead. And as he is now completely out of ear shot from the scientist….

Imperfect Cell;  
"Blind fool the boy is right, your precious Ryoko is gone…..there is only Cell….!"

Terry is once more deep within the underground city, the fish having taken the bait he hopes that everyone is in position. Going down one of the ghost town's tighter streets he comes across them ducking in one of the old houses.

Samael;  
"Oh thank God you're back you've been gone for hours. So what's going on?"

Terry just looks at Sammy with a very worried look, after a moment of keeping them in suspense he suddenly goes right up to Sammy and hugs her tightly. He just feels like if he lets go of her she'll suddenly vanish the moment his back is turned. It's a troubling thought that sinks his heart down into his stomach.

Terry Jones;  
"Sam….whatever happens, don't do anything reckless okay? I don't want to lose you…"

His voice is very somber, so much so it's actually making Sammy uneasy, as such she actually forces him off of her and out of her personal space.

Samael;  
"Dude you're scaring me what happened?"

Terry Jones;  
"N-nothing, we just really need to kill Cell. He's gonna be here any second where's Bela Lugosi?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Lurking about within in the shadows."

Terry Jones;  
"What do you mean he's lurking about?! What is he not finished powdering his nose?!"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"He really likes to blind side his targets, gets a real kick out of dramatic entrances."

Well none of our heroes aren't too keen on dramatic entrances, as evident by the sudden shock they get hearing Cell land with a thunderous thud within walking distance of the house. As Trunks yanks Chibi behind one of the beds both Terry and Sammy leap away from the front door…and like some villain in a slasher film Cell casually and ominously walks up to the open doorway and pokes his head in. He looks at all the current residents like he's picking out who he's wanting to murder first, licking his lips as he does it. But then he spots Integra, a face he's never seen before who just sits there on a chair by a table pouring herself a glass of wine. She looks unimpressed at the site of this giant bug.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"So this is the xenomorph huh? I thought he'd be taller and more hideous…."

Imperfect Cell;  
"And who the hell are you? Is the little brat is hiding behind yet another fool instead of facing me himself? Pathetic."

Alucard;  
 **"You're one to talk you sad sack of dog shit."**

Right behind the xenomorph stood the vampire, appearing right out of nowhere with a cheshire cat grin. Cell does not even look behind him, he has little concern for the deathly entity who has appeared behind him, in fact he looks rather annoyed.

Alucard;  
 **"I can smell the blood running through your veins bug…..it might as well be thin watered down piss"**

Cell's attack was swift and came without warning, in an instant the vampire was all but atomized into a flurry of blood that painted the nearby wall red. Admist the explosion of blood were Alucard's gun and sword now covered red and flat on the ground. With but one punch Cell has asserted his dominating presence, looking back at the lambs back in the house he gives a most sleazy smirk.

Imperfect Cell;  
"You see Little Terry? It's futile to let your fuck buddies do your fighting for you, especially since they are so useless!"

Alucard;  
 **"THE ONLY THING USELESS HERE IS YOU…."**

It was a voice that came out of thin air catching even Cell off guard, looking back he sees the splattered mess of blood move on its own. Literally a monster in liquid form this substance was fully alive crawling along the floor and down the wall, and then as blood was moving there appeared organisms crawling out of it. Bats of a deep crimson red, they looked like devilish creatures that crawled right out of the pits of hell, the bats took flight as instantly as they formed clustering into a swarm taking on a vaguely human shape. The bats soon began to vanish as their very mass became one solid being, Alucard was in one piece again looking just as he did before like nothing happened, in his hands were his weapons still covered in red and dripping wet. There is still gallons of Alucard's blood splattered on the ground.

Imperfect Cell;  
"Most impressive indeed, perhaps the little shit has found a worthwhile skirt to hide behind? This should be amusing."

Alucard;  
 **"You talk a lot of shit for insect, I trust you aren't too big for your own boots?"**

Alucard was just as swift with his own attack, his sword going right for the insectoid's throat. But just like that Cell turns into those cube bugs again, the swarm of them flying out of reach of the vampire's blade. After flying a little out of harm's way the bugs form Cell once more, the instant he becomes whole again he then fires off a giant ball of destructive energy right at the vampire. In response Alucard….just stands there doing nothing…..all the while something else comes out of the monster blood. The giant head of a black hound covered in red burning eyes, it's teeth riddled mouth is so big and wide that it easily swallows the big energy ball whole in one bite. After that little exchange the two stare each other down, Cell still looking as amused as ever.

Imperfect Cell;  
"My, all that effort for an energy blast that would barely leave a love tap. Don't assert yourself too much or you won't have enough energy by the time I start fighting seriously.

Yet more confident trash talk, and as it seems Alucard has no retort other than to stare blankly at the big bug. But then for some reason he plunges his sword right into the ground so that it stands upright, he then hangs the gun by its trigger guard on the sword hilt.

Imperfect Cell;  
"Ah, so instead of hiding behind your weapons you intend to fight me with your bare hands? So you recognize my power and wish to fight seriously from the start? How wise."

Alucard;  
 **"…on the contrary."**

Imperfect Cell;  
"Pardon?"

Alucard;  
 **"I need those weapons to fight at my 'best'. Without them, well, I just don't have the passion one needs to enjoy a fight. If you want me to fight you seriously, give me reason to pick up my weapons again."**

Cell's movement is like a machine as he readies himself for his next strike…

Imperfect Cell;  
"I'll give you more than you bargained for!"

The fight between these two monsters has begun proper, and at the start it seems that Cell's speed far outclasses Alucard's seemingly sluggish movements. In fact by all appearances Cell is easily overcoming Alucard's own abilities, seems that indeed Terry made a poor choice in trusting this fight to this undead joke…

Trunks Briefs;  
"Just how powerful is he?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Alucard?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yes, I mean look at him just taking all those hits like they are nothing. Cell, is growing stronger by the second putting out enough power to make the kill, but it's doing nothing…."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"….he terrifies me y'know. It might seem like I have complete control of him….but frankly I just never believed for one second that I was his master, even with the tight leash my step father put around his neck he is no tame animal. And I fear what he would do hen he finally decides to disobey my orders."

Terry Jones;  
"Then why are we even trusting him at all?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"….because at least for now, he is still an honorable man….."

Terry Jones;  
"…but still a monster worse than even Cell….."

Our heroes cannot help but look on with fear, out the window of the house they still hide in they see the tables start to change, a change that is so subtle only now does the xenomorph himself start to notice…

Imperfect Cell;  
"Well, this has certainly been fun, more fun than I could ever hope for….but I think that's quite enough…."

On the surface he really did seem to be enjoying himself, yet another easy kill for him to savor. But looking more closely at Cell's body language one would see a different story altogether. He looked agitated, upset that after so much fighting he apparently has not made any real headway against this vampire who just seemingly shrugs off the bug's efforts with little difficulty. In response Cell just boosted up with more power, putting his energy more into his legs to further boost his speed, at first it seems to make a difference as he suddenly overtakes the vampire in the blink of an eye…..

But no matter how many boosts in speed and power he displayed he just couldn't quite keep the vampire to stay down. Worse yet it seemed as if the vampire wasn't even trying to fight anymore, slowly but surely putting lesser effort in actually fighting back, he was now just toying with the bug. Eventually through Cell's own frustrated attempts at overpowering his foe he starts to tire himself out, and when his wild flailing about finally started to take their toll the vampire started to return blows in kind. Alucard was still not trying really hard but hard enough to get the point across with each heavy slash of his claws, each one sent a surge of searing pain throughout the bug's body. Soon the hits come even stronger and heavier, Alucard stops scratching like a cat and just drives his fist into as many parts of the insectoid's body as he possibly can, the creature's hyper regeneration put through his paces trying to keep up with the staggeringly frequent rupturing of internal organs and bones. Eventually Cell starts to cough up his own blood.

After a while Alucard just stops fighting the bug, opting instead to let the bug stew in his own pathetic state. When this first started it seemed not even this vampire could compete with the unstoppable xenomorph that even Terry was afraid of, but as the fight is now drawing to a close the odds couldn't be more stacked against the unstoppable xenomorph. For all the power Cell has, and for all the hyper regeneration at his disposal, the pathetic bug is coming up short. Cell has lost….

Imperfect Cell;  
"No…..no…..NOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE! EVEN IF I AM NOT IN MY PERFECT FORM I AM STILL FAR MORE CAPABLE THAN EVEN THE BEAST HIMSELF! THERE IS NO WAY I AM IMFERIOR TO A MAMMAL LIKE YOU!"

A rather pitiful display indeed, after just earlier he was so sure he was the superior being he has now degraded to this salty dog. He struggles to keep his posture but it is far too late to keep face now, the vampire just stands there not the least bit amused and almost showing pity for this thing in front of him, even some remorse.

Alucard;  
 **"It's such a shame, you were never born mortal were you? Never knowing what it was like to be mortal, to know what it means to bear the weight of a human life? You've been spoiled your entire life, always having it easy and never knowing a hard day's work. A creature of such weakness."**

Imperfect Cell;  
"You dare mock me when you have yet to see my full potential? I wonder if you would be so quick to look down on me if I was in my perfect form!"

Alucard;  
 **"What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

Cell gives a rather big shit eating grin.

Imperfect Cell;  
"A proposition from one godly being to another. Help me achieve my perfect form by handing Terry over to me, once I have absorbed his being into my collective. Once then, you will have the battle you've been craving for. It's what we both want right? To truly be at our absolute best on the field of combat, surely one such as you who lives for combat would not squander such an opprtuni-"

The xenomorph's words fell on deaf ears, evident by another hellhound striking him down from behind. This hound came right from the monster blood still covering the ground, it was the physical manifestation of the vampire's rage boiling over to a fever pitch, its howls were just as intense as the red flaring in his eyes. The vampire himself

Alucard;  
 **"How dare you barter for your miserable life in such a cowardly manner…..HOW DARE YOU!"**

Imperfect Cell;  
"How dare you for making light off my generous offer! I offer you the chance to test your full metal against perfection incarnate?!"

Yes, Cell's rage was just as strong, frustrated that his ploys don't seem to be working one bit. But whatever anger the big bug felt paled in comparison to the sheer fury of the hellhound, mauling and repeatedly bashing the xenomrph repeatedly into the ground. After about a minute of being reduced to a chew toy, Cell is then released from the black dog's fangs now covered in some black saliva that poured into his wounds. As this happened Cel could feel a most troubling sensation in his body, one that felt almost exactly like the pain he felt when his first form was humbled by the Beast. In the middle of feeling this sensation he sees the vampire standing over him and reaching for one of his arms, snapping it clean off like a twig.

Alucard;  
 **"Perfection incarnate….don't make me laugh! If you truly had such potential you'd already be perfect! But here you are at my complete mercy, WHIMPERING LIKE A CHILD! THROWING A HISSY FIT OVER HOW YOU ARE NOT WINNING THIS POINTLESS STRUGGLE! You wish to become even stronger to further compensate for your own failures?! You just want power handed to you without any effort on your part?! How many crutches do you need before you can finally do ANYTHING with your own power?! Between the boy too afraid to unleash his true power and you, a worthless bug begging for my mercy, I'm surrounded by Toothless Worms! My master had me draw my sword for such trash?!"**

After seeing what is now happening Integra steps forward. Close behind her is Terry not wanting her to just walk into the line of fire unprotected.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Yes I have, and I care not for how you feel about it! I gave you the command to destroy this thing so finish it already!"

Alucard;  
 **"That's just it, I already have destroyed this pathetic welp….far too easily."**

He looks towards the boy, his face is rather sad like a father feeling nothing but disappointment for his own son.

Alucard;  
 **"I can still smell your blood, so much more potent and strong. You are so much more powerful than this xenomorph and yet you are content with letting others fight for you?"**

Upon hearing those words Terry can feel his blood start to boil.

Terry Jones;  
"If you were actually there when the Beast was loose you'd know better…."

Still having a look of disappointment, Alucard's melancholy slowly changes to a subtle scowl….

Alucard;  
 **"….perhaps….so I think I should actually see this Beast that everyone is raving about."**


	24. Crimson Rex

**Crimson Rex**

* * *

The current time is about 9:59 P.M. on the fourth of September 2064 A.D. And here along the desert region of the Red Sea we find a dark man walking along with the full moon overheard. This man is all too familiar, looking like a young David Bowie with long silvery hair. Last we saw him he was garbed in a black coat with peculiar metal shoulder pads and the middle of his torso showing nothing but skin….

What he wears now is not too drastically different in visual style. Still having peculiar shoulder armor, still showing his chest down the middle, still dominantly dark in color. But this was a full on body suit, mechanical in design like some sort of technological super soldier armor designed for advanced movement. On the right breastplate was the word "WASP" engraved on it, a gouge seemingly made by a knife is slashed across this word crossing it out. In his left hand he grasp a freakishly huge sword in its sheath, a Japanese nodachi of some sort with a blade and sheath measuring about eight feet, the sheath's hole end is very strange looking like the handle of a gun with a trigger. There is also a revolving bullet chamber fixed just beneath the gun handle end, there seems to be a small gun barrel running from the bullet chamber up to the sword's hilt. In his right hand he carries a rather thick suitcase more like a full on box.

He is walking along the cold night sands until at last he comes across an out of place sight, a fancy stairway leading right down a doorway into some dark depths below. At which point he shoves his sheathed sword into the sand standing straight upward, putting the box case down and opening it up, cold frigid air bursting out of the opened lid.

Sephiroth;  
"Well we're here, the doctor's old place, I'm definitely detecting our little friend and the xenomorph down there. Now what?"

?; (via some form of telepathy)  
 _"We sit back and enjoy the show, I don't want to spoil the party just yet….and if we're lucky we might get our hands on that xenomorph."_

* * *

In this underground city it would appear as if the xenomorph was to meet his end. Impaled through the chest by Alucard's black cross sword right through the chest. For some reason beyond his comprehension Cell is unable to break free of this magical sword, some intense gravitational pull that is so strong that every last molecule in his body could not even move. It really sent Cell into an outright panic being fully helpless.

Inperfect Cell;  
"Wha-what is this?!"

Alucard;  
 **"It's kind of a long story so I'll try to give you the cliff notes. Long ago, a man known as the Son of the Dragon rose up as a being of chaos, his bloodlust led to a crimson red campaign across the world, and after so long there finally came a priest bearing a sacred sword with a blade of obsidian black. With this one blade, one human was able to slay a true monster. As you can see, even you are weak to its power."**

Imperfect Cell;  
"What the hell are you doing?!"

Alucard;  
 **"You're going to sit tight, once I've ripped the Beast out of that little shit I'm going to offer you as sacrifice."**

Upon hearing that Terry goes into a ready stance expecting the worst, but then Integra walks forward confronting the vampire face to face. She has a gun in her hand and points it squarely at Alucard's face.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Are you going to betray us Alucard? Is this finally where you just cast me aside and no longer be a tame bird?"

He just smiles back, placing a hand against her cheek in a manner much like a father comforting a child. She is not the least bit amused by this gesture.

Alucard;  
 **"No, I'm not betraying you my master. No matter what, you and I are one."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Then just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alucard looked quite somber as he spoke.

Alucard;  
 **"…..can you not hear his heart screaming for help? I can, and frankly it's annoying, literally the sound of a baby cry. He is so weak inside, still unable to live in such a mad world as ours. I intend to show him how to be strong the only way I know how…..I must purge his fear….."**

And then just like that there is a sudden flash of light coming from the side, it turns out to be Sammy reverting right to her super form and attacking Alucard head on with a weapon of digital energy. Terry is immediately horrified seeing her do this.

Samael;  
"FUCK YOU TOO!"

Terry Jones;  
"SAM NO!"

She doesn't even manage to get a hit in. Just as quickly as he shoves Integra far away, Alucard instantly grabs Sammy's weapon with his bare hand and crushes it into two pieces. Before she even knew it she was already getting overpowered and is now held up by the hand grasping down on her face like a vice. Terry is just frozen with fear, worried that so much as breathing will provoke this bastard into pumping lead right into her torso. And for all he knows this vampire is yet another fucker who can just ignore his time stop, damn thing has been pretty fucking useless as of late.

Terry Jones;  
"Goddammit Sammy! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Samael;  
"I'm just trying to help, I don't want to see you become the Beast again."

Terry Jones;  
"Sammy…."

Samael;  
"Just don't give in to this bastard! He's not worth it!"

Her pleas do reach him but he is still too out of his right mind now. So afraid is he for Sammy's safety that he just drops to his hands and knees. The vampire feels such frustration upon seeing Terry lower himself to such a pitiful display….

Alucard;  
 **"And now you are begging?"**

Terry Jones;  
"Not for myself, please just let her go! I beg you!"

Alucard;  
 **"…even if it is for the sake of others, a titan like you should never beg!"**

About five gunshots in the span of a second later and Sammy is being discarded with five new holes in her torso. She falls towards the ground, Terry is able to catch her and now holds her close. He just looks at her trying to see if she's alright. Her eyes are closed, she doesn't seem to be breathing and her body is now starting to flicker slightly like static on a television screen.

Alucard;  
 **"Well look at that, she tries to fight on your behalf and she gets taken down for her trouble. Perhaps if you were able to face your fear, she wouldn't have to end up like this. I guess even when you don't do anything you cause untold suffering to those around you!"**

Terry just roars as loud as he can, he is about to just dash right for the vampire ready to draw blood however way possible….but he feels his arm being grabbed. It's Sammy, she has opened her eyes again and is no longer flickering.

Samael;  
"No Terry! Don't…..I'll be just fine..….please…..don't give in…..be strong…."

Her eyes have such strength in them. To see her still muster such a tenacious will despite having been swatted away like a fly, Terry cannot help but feel this strength pass to him just by looking into her eyes, he finally calms down, his earlier fear is finally subsiding. He then picks her up and carries her over into one of the nearby houses, placing her on top of a soft bed so she may rest, she is breathing softly as she goes into a recovery sleep. He stands there by her side not wanting to leave, not wanting to continue this game any longer.

Alucard;  
 **"What the hell are you doing in there Little Terry? Come back out! We're not done yet!"**

He can here the vampire right outside barking like a mad dog.

Terry Jones;  
"Why don't you just get your jollies from Cell? You were asked to kill him off were you not?"

Alucard;  
 **"That bug is your demon to face, not mine! You must be the one to kill him! How do you expect to live with yourself if all you have is fear? Fear of who you really are inside?"**

Terry Jones;  
"…..kiss my ass Captain Morgan! Like I asked before, what exactly will I even gain from proving myself to one such as you? Is there anything to gain at all?"

He is suddenly grabbed from behind by the vampire's hand now attached to a shadowy tendril.

Alucard;  
 **"IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT!"**

And Terry is ripped right out of that house and right into the gaping mouth of a monstrous hellhound, with a large solid clamp of the beast's jaws the boy is now enveloped in darkness. It was like he was in some hellish dimension where existence is defined only by absolute hurting, every nerve in his body is on fire. All the while there are several demonic eyes all around within the darkness, glaring at him in condescending judgment. He could feel sharp needles in his head, like being here was literally driving him insane, his perception of reality was getting more blurry by the second….. it ended up feeling like he was in here for about ten minutes or so….

Samael;  
 _"NOOO! GYAAAAAAAAGH!"_

It should not have been possible in this darkness, but Terry did in fact hear Sammy's voice. She was in danger! She needed his help! Now!

The hellhound explodes into a flurry of gore, its entrails made of darkness sent flying every which way. Terry is free once more and he wastes no time going right back into that house. Sammy is gone. His heart just stops seeing the vacant bed, immediately screaming out Sammy's name at the top of his lungs as he then rushes right back out of the front door….only to be greeted by the black cross sword flying from above and piercing the ground right at his feet. He just glares at the sword, seeing the blood of the xenomorph still in its surface he knows now that the xenomorph is free….

Perfect Cell;  
"Her most recent memories are quite sad…."

This familiar voice came from right above, atop a nearby overhead bridge. And there stood the Mad Scientist, the obvious culprit who freed the Xenomorph from the sword. And next to her was the bug himself…evolved to a new form. He was much more human like with a fully developed human face, appearing as a pale skinned man clad in a fullbody suite of technological insectoid armor dominantly green in color. Obsidian material comprised his breastplates, shoulders, boots and large insect wings. His serpentine tail was gone altogether, the needle pincer now fitted into the middle of his back in a manner much like a bee's abdomen. This creature's newly refined appearance was nothing short of pure evil, the kind of body only a heartless devil would have.

Perfect Cell;  
"How you were so worried about her? So concerned for her safety and asking her not to put herself in danger…."

Washu Hakubi;  
"It's really a shame you had to give her some of your power, her reformatted DNA just what we need to make Ryoko even closer to perfection. As it stands we might not even need you anymore…"

Perfect Cell;  
"And how ironic, that by giving others your power you cause only suffering for them. You truly destroy everything you touch don't you Little Terry?"

The worst possible thing to have happened to Terry had happened. His heart had stopped cold with the deep sorrow, the soft tears that slowly ran down his face were at first clear as crystal…..but then became tears of blood pouring from eyes that turned red like hellish fire. And then his aura sparked, if this were any other circumstance his aura would be a shimmering blue but with the loss of his dear friend it too burned a deathly crimson red. He let out a cry that was filled with the darkness overwhelming him, a wail that was unlike any he had let out before….

* * *

Aboard the great white vessel, in one of the grand rooms with only moonlight coming through the window as illumination, there was the White Queen. As she was drinking her tea she sat next to a bed where her little Sora was just lying peacefully. She was just singing a lullaby to him…..

…when all of a sudden her mind was suddenly gripped by a sensation beyond simple pain. The Tyrranux Core infused into her being going into a fit of panic like it was experiencing cardiac arrest. The Core could sense something, it could feel it, the Beast awakening once more in a fashion it could actually detect, the telepathic detection literally driving the Core mad with fear. Satsuki had collapsed onto the floor, her screams were so loud they could be heard from even the outside of the ship.

Sora Valentine;  
"Lady Satsuki?! LADY SATSUKI?!"

Ichigo came busting through the door, rushing right to his queen's side he tries to pick her up off the floor.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Satsuki what's wrong?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..IT'S…HIM…"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Who?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..THE….THE BEAST…..I CAN HEAR HIM…CRYING….!"

* * *

For about a minute the entire underground city had been enveloped in a terrifying red light, any mortal who saw this light would have been gripped in such fear that they wish they were dead. This light had finally subsided…..and at the very point where the shrinking light had fully flickered out there stood a monster. By all outside appearances, Terry Jones was once more gone, in his place a familiar entity. At first glance it looked like the Beast, the same seven feet high reptilian build, the same ten foot tail, the same crystalline armor….but as the color of the aura had changed from blue to red so did the Beast. Something was horribly wrong.

Instead of a creature much like a living breathing mechanoid forged from the very laws of order, he was more like a golem of raw crystal ore crudely chipped from the block by the careless will of chaos. His head did not have ceratopsidae frill as it was now tyrannosauridae in build, his blade like horns now smaller and curved backwards resting so close to his head he might as well not have horns at all. His face was hideous like a tumor made of smooth baby fat, misshapen and contorted. His eyes were fish like orbs resting haphazardly in sharp slanted orifices, his fang ridden mouth curiously small like a small child, just simply a repulsive sight only a mother would love. And upon his head a four point star clad in gold, it did not emit any light. The red aura of this new alien form was the opposite of death, it was life, cruel and sadistic life that sought not to destroy outright but to torture and suffocate with no end. It is believed that the Beast lurked within the darkest part of Terry's heart…..so then what part of Terry's heart did this literal monster spawn from? Then again, do we even want to know?

The scientist was taken back by the sight before her not knowing what to make of this new form. But Cell, whatever fear he could be feeling was nowhere to be found on his face, body language or even in his eyes. If anything his curiosity was sparked…

Perfect Cell;  
"Is that still you Little Terry?

After heavily breathing for a moment Terry then spoke, his voice was filled with a most chilling hatred.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Who the fuck else could it be numbnuts?"**

Cell then smiled, then he let out a rather hearty laugh, for whatever reason he is over joyed at this turn of events.

Perfect Cell;  
"Close enough! Maybe now you'll be every bit as fun as I hope you to be!"

This new monster was not so amused.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Oh right I forgot, this is all just a game to you, that is until you get put in your place and you start crying like a little bitch over losing!"**

Washu Hakubi;  
"Incredible. And here I thought your potential had limits. You're just full of surprises Little Terry."

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"As if I needed to impress some worthless cunt."**

Perfect Cell;  
"Nevermind her boy, it's my expectations you gotta live up to! So far you have yet to impress, you have yet to live up to the reputation given to you! So let's see it! Show me why you're the infamous Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer!"

It happened in but an instant, with but a single arm throw faster than anyone could see the Monster had hurled a dark orb right at Cell. It was as small as a baseball and it just passed right through Cell's head, his eye had been erased from existence leaving only a clean tunnel cut right through his flesh and skull all the way to the back of his head. There was a loud explosion, looking back with his one remaining eye Cell could see a giant sphere of pitch black high in the sky. It was like he was looking at raw dark matter, a black hole in the fabric of time and space, voracious hunger incarnate. When it finally vanished, the area was dead silent to the point you could hear a pin drop.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Damn, I waited too long on that one."**

At first the xenomorph is bewildered and even a bit scared….but his fear quickly turned to excitement, if he even had exact human anatomy he would probably be erect right now.

Perfect Cell;  
"Oh this is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see what you can do!"

The mad scientist on the other hand is not exactly happy with this turn of events.

Washu Hakubi;  
"No! We're done here for now!"

Perfect Cell;  
"….the hell we are."

Washu Hakubi;  
"He is too volatile at the moment, we'll get him when he's cooled down!"

Perfect Cell;  
"To hell with that cowardice! I have achieved my perfect form and the very Beast I seek vengeance on is right before me!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"You are not perfect yet Ryoko."

Perfect Cell;  
"This is not up for discussion!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"No, it most certainly not."

With but a wave of her hand she opens up a rip in time and space, with another simple wave she has the new hole move over Cell sending him into that same plane of existence as before. Whether he likes it or not he is now safe from all harm yet again, no the scientist will be right behind him….

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Yeah go ahead and run chicken shit."**

Washu Hakubi;  
"Don't take it the wrong way, we're not running away, we're just waiting for the opportune moment when you've finished having this little hissy fit of yours. The situation has not changed, you still have good reason to be afraid of us Little Terry."

And just like that a monstrous claw sharpened hand goes right through Washu's chest from the back, in the blink of an eye the Monster had used his time stop to cut down yet another arrogant fool before she was able to get away.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"You were saying dumbshit?"**

With a single fling of the arm he sends the now dying scientist away, her body flying far across the city. With that done the monster now stands silently awaiting its next challenger, the vampire finally appearing once more right behind him. The vampire once more holding both weapons in hand.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Well? How do you like it? The so-called real me? Is it everything you hoped for?"**

Perhaps it is, but then Alucard does not look at all pleased at what he sees before him.

Alucard;  
 **"No, this is not at all what I asked of you."**

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Uh uh uh, no take-backsies. "**

Alucard;  
 **"Not what I meant, I'm asking why you are still asleep? This is a farce, a counterfeit, it's not the real you at a-"**

One single fist to the jaw was all it took for the monster to silence the vampire, unlike before Alucard did not explode into gore, there was no escape from the impact here. It felt like time had slown down all around Alucard, his mind forced to endure such mental dilation that he was forced to savor the fist in his face for far too long, soaking in all the blunt trauma to his jaw. Then he felt his perception of reality restore to normal, sent back quite aways he was now reeling from that last hit. And the monster just slowly walked forward, so much killing intent could be found in his very body language…

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Sorry about that, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your belly aching. You're pretty much acting like a scrublord making the excuse of his controller being broken. PATHETIC!"**

Chibiusa;  
"TERRY STOP!"

The young little girl now stood right in front of the monster holding her arms out. After hiding with Trunks all this time she has finally had enough of sitting idly by. Trunks is already headed their way trying to catch up, his arm is injured and he's limping, it stands to reason he and Chibi tried to save Sammy while terry was incapacitated but failed….

Trunks Briefs;  
"No! Get away from him he's not in his right mind!"

Chibiusa;  
"Terry please listen to me! You can't give him what he wants!"

Immediately the monster is irritated at this little girl, when he tries to just go around her she keeps moving in front of him.

Chibiusa;  
"This is not what Sammy wanted remember?!"

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"….get out of my way."**

Chibiusa;  
"You've got to calm down Terry please!"

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"I SAID MOVE!"**

His lashing tail came in like a black tidal wave, crashing into Chibi and sending her into a nearby wall hard.

Trunks Briefs;  
"CHIBI!"

Trunks tries to pick her up off the ground despite his injured arm, looking over her he sees that at least she is still half conscious and breathing.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Jesus Shit Chucking Christ! You could have killed her with that tail whip!"

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Oh what? You going to seek revenge on me for that? Gonna join forces with Kill the Beast and dedicate your life to my ultimate demise in the name of great justice?"**

Trunks Briefs;  
"Goddammit Terry snap out of it!"

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Go fuck yourself."**

He continues walking towards the vampire, no longer wasting his time on weak trash. The vampire of course starts walking towards his foe refusing to back down.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Hmph, don't do what you want she tells me….so what is your fucking problem anyhow?"**

Alucard;  
 **"It's just so disappointing that you are still asleep, how do you expect me to take you seriously?"**

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Oh? You mean this was suppose to be a serious matter? I thought we were playing a game just like you wanted? I mean that's all this is to you right? A game? Why else would you fuck about instead of doing your goddamn job and killing Cell before anyone else got hurt YOU USELESS FUCKER!"**

And then Alucard squeezed off a few rounds, they were so fast there was no way for any normal creature to react, in fact not even the monster was able to dodge them…..not that they did anything. They may have made him flinch and stagger a little backwards but other than that nothing. With that Alucard just goes forward with sword in hand, his slashes are large and heavy with enough power in them to crush rock into powder. But the reptilian monster before him is too flexible, in fact the monster's entire body has such horrifically nimble contortion capabilities that his flesh moves and reshapes with such fluidity and speed as a snake coiling through the air. And all the while the monster gets in a few licks of his own, his limbs flail like tendrils making each punch more like a lash from a whip. After a while he just stops whipping about, opening his mouth as wide as he can he then exhales pure laser death right at Alucard's body, it punches a whole right into the vampire's torso causing him to stagger just long enough to get grabbed by the neck.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"It pisses me off when fronting cunts like you talk a big game, saying I should be more like them and just let out the beast from the cage, to be an absolute animal! And then when I finally do, poof, there goes all that bravado right out the fucking window. With Cell? He was being a bitch over how much of a powerhouse I was, able to skullfuck him ten ways in the blink of an eye. And with you? _'No this is not what I wanted, you were suppose to do it a very specific way, you were suppose to turn into a Bird of Hermes just like me'_! FUCK YOU YA BELLY ACHING CUMDUMBSTER! You wanted to see me at my worst asshole! You wanted me to just let it all go! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!"**

And then the monster leaps into the air, still holding Alucard by the neck he takes him for a ride through the air. As he approaches the upper wall of the underground cavern, he winds up before then slamming the vampire right into the rock. Moving at such a fast pace the mnster is now tunneling through the ground and heading right towards the surface, all the while pushing Alucard through the rock with a hundred punches delivered at such a ridiculous rate it's not possible that the vampire is still even whole.

And finally the monster manages to reach the outer surface, the sands explode outward and high into the air. As the monster makes a soft landing on the sand he notices the vampire is gone, in his hand is just a bloody cloak that appears to be falling into pieces, said pieces being crimson bats. There was also something swiftly through the sand like a shark through the water, at first circling around the monster and prompting him to start blasting with a finger beam trying to hit it. And then it came right towards the monster, leaping out revealing itself to be the hellhound as it pounces right on top of the monster and now trying to bite off his head. The monster was not having that shit so he just opens his mouth wide and hits the hellhound with laser death, punching a hole from the roof of the hellhound's mouth all the way through the brain, upon its apparent demise it explodes into a hundred crimson bats. The bats number in at least a hundred and swarm all around the monster, clawing and biting as best as they can but barely coming off as an annoying itch. About every five seconds several come together to form an arm that takes a jab at the monster, eventually they all begin swarming ever closer to the monster erupting his field of vision….and then from the most pitch blackness within the swarm itself the black cross sword appeared, driving itself deep into the monster's chest. It turns out to be yet another blade of legendary properties, actually causing the monster such unbearable searing hurt that he immediately falls to the ground practically dying. The bats then collect around the cross sword's hilt, forming a whole arm and eventually Alucard himself standing over the monster holding the sword firmly in place.

Alucard;  
 **"Can you feel that? That is Alastor's vengeful rage, and the fact you can even feel that at all is just sad. Perhaps if you were in your true form, your true self, you could have easily overcome this pain. Is the pain just that much unbearable for you?"**

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Oh most maliciously….still….."**

And with that about a hundred barbed crystal spikes sprout out from Tyrranux's body, as they are about twenty five feet long they easily punch right through Alucard's own body. And then these spikes started to channel a whole storm of electrical energy, a web made of pure red radiation. Caught in the sudden web of energy the vampire feels such intense pain it almost awakens old memories, memories of a mortal life where pain was actually meaningful to him. He had to let his body break apart just to break free of the spikes holding him in place, even his own spilling blood tried to get away from this small field of oblivion. And after he is free he puts himself back together, still feeling the hard sting that nearly drove him mad, all the while he now stands back waiting to see what the monster will do next.

And so the energy web faded, the spikes retracting back into the monster's body. As the sword Alastor still has him pinned to the ground he does not even bother to try and pull it out…..he just starts to stand up. His body literally tearing itself apart as it slides upward along the blade and even right through the sword hilt, by the end there is now a huge hole right in the his upper torso, several of his entrails still snagged on the grounded Alastor literally pulled out quite far from his back. It's only after he fully stands up do his own entrails come alive and return to his body, the hole closes up slowly and in a manner that seems to cause him pain. And then after his flesh is restored again he grabs hold of the sword that held him down before, ripping it right out of the ground and brandishes it against its master, Alucard in kind has his gun once more loaded and aimed right for the monster's face.

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"So now what? We gonna just continue this circle jerk or are you gonna run away like Cell did?"**

The vampire lets off a round right into the monster's forehead, even if it does crack the crest the monster still doesn't even flinch.

Alucard;  
 **"You say that this is what I asked for? Very well, I just hope you are everything they say you are."**

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"Yes keep talking like you're hot shit, keep giving me reason not to take you the least bit serious."**

Alucard;  
 **"Scathing."**

There was nothing left to be said now as the two stared each other down, the way the clouds gather overhead and thunder echoes from far away it sounds like even the sky is trembling before the very presence of these two titans. And then the monster steps forward setting himself up to dash straight for the vampire…..but before he even takes another step, his body stopped. Something was wrong with his very straight of being, the very blood veins in his body were filled with a sandy substance that made it hurt to even be alive. More shocking enough is that even Alucard is feeling this sensation, both of them frozen in place by some unknown force.

And then close by, from around a standing rock formation came Sephiroth, the way he stood he was still halfway in the shadow of the rock.

Sephiroth;  
"Sorry did I come at a bad time?"

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"…you…."**

Sephiroth;  
"Yes me, I just wanted to stop by and say hi and maybe confirm what we're gonna do for this year's Christmas jamboori."

Alucard;  
 **"Who…..the…..hell are….you?"**

Sephiroth;  
"Oh just another fallen angel living out his life in this bleak, mad world same as you."

Alucard;  
 **"…..I can feel it…..my body….my blood….how are you….controlling….my blood?!"**

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust; (via some form of telepathy)  
 _"Simple. Blood is about 92% water, the very element that my ice based powers need to operate. I simply taught myself a new spin on an old trick."_

It is an all too familiar voice, one that actually sends a cold shiver running down the monster's spine, this sudden fear is so strong it even snaps him out of his rage with his eyes no longer burning red. Sephiroth then walks forward completely out of the shadows, as he does he reveals the severed head of an enemy Terry never wanted to see ever again…..

Tyrranux the Monster;  
 **"…..YOU….YOU'RE ALIVE?!"**

Galvazillion Scrodinter Faust;  
 _"Because of you? Barely. But yes I am very much alive, and unlike either the xenomorph or this vampire…"_

The monster's hand suddenly opens up dropping the black sword, as this happen even more pain courses through the monster's arm.

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"I am every bit the one you should fear, especially now that both of your wet nurses are gone."_

That little line was all the spark needed to reignite Terry's rage, his eyes set ablaze once more. He now fights against the blood hold, forcing his body back into his control for at least one solid pounce attack right for the severed head. His arm reformatting itself into a long sword as it makes the forward slash…..

But Sephiroth then grabs hold of his sword sheath, pointing the sword hilt towards the incoming monster and then pulling the strange trigger. With a flaring flash and the sound of a gunshot, the sword was now unsheathing itself at an impossible speed, literally like a bullet fired from a gun. So fast does this sword move that the impact of the sword's pommel against the monster's head is enough to punch through the hideous mask, shattering it all but completely revealing the face of the young boy underneath the monster. The impact had also punched a hole right into Terry's forehead, blood gushing out and by the severed head's will coming alive and forming a net ensnaring Terry's entire body causing him to fall flat to the ground. As he lays there unable to move he starts to feel the blood in his brain drain out causing him to start blacking out, the last thing he catches a glimpse of is Sephiroth standing over him. All he can hear before shutting down is Sephiroth's musing voice….

Sephiroth;  
"See you on Christmas, Little Terry…"

And with that Terry is gone, out cold. His monstrous form now starting to fall apart, the organic crystal shell slowly crumbling into dust before the vampire's very eyes.

Alucard;  
 **"What a waste, if only he was truly awake…."**

After giving a condescending look towards the vampire, Sephiroth just smiles and turns his back.

Sephiroth;  
"Indeed, but then who are you to judge?"

By the very will of the severed head in Sephiroth's hand, Alucard's body began to move on its own again. Wildly bending, contorting and distorting for a few fleeting moments. Then Alucard's body straightens out, standing upright and now walking towards the cross sword and picking it up. With both of his weapons reclaimed now Alucard finds his body following behind Sephiroth.

Alucard;  
 **"Why….why are you doing this?"**

Sephiroth;  
"Good question. Why are we doing with this vampire?"

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"We came for the xenomorph but he ran away, I will not leave empty handed."_

Sephiroth;  
"Speaking of which why leave Terry behind? Couldn't it just be easier to take the brat now?"

The severed head then smiles his Cheshire cat grin.

Galvazillion Schrodinter Faust;  
 _"Because I'm not done playing with him yet. After all, we promised him a Christmas he would never forget didn't we?"_


	25. Flying with a Broken Wing

**Flying with a Broken Wing**

* * *

It is a very bleak day after such a bleak night, the current time is about 8:43 A.M. on the fifth of September 2064 A.D. It has been about three hours since Terry began fiddling with the electrical wiring in this one building, it went on unfinished when that accursed vampire first showed up. He has yet to figure this mess out, nothing but trial and error with only failed results at every turn, he's even managed to shock himself about three times. After all these attempts he should have just given up outright but for some reason he just can't bring himself to stop. It's ironic how he can do things no human could possibly do yet he can't even fix the wiring of one goddamn house by himself with only an "Idiot's guide to Wiring" book he is having trouble even making sense of. This was so much easier when Sammy was here…then in comes Trunks hoping to talk to him.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Terry you've been here since last night, drop this crap and come see Chibi."

Terry is just sitting there in the chair, staring at the mess of wiring on the table in front of him not having a clue what he's even doing.

Terry Jones;  
"I can't even show my face to her, I put her in that damn neck brace to begin with…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yes, you did….and sitting here in self exposed exile is not gonna make things any better."

Terry Jones;

Trunks Briefs;  
"Look, the others will be here soon and we'll be setting up shop over at the opposite end of this city. When you're ready just come on over, we're here for you alright?"

Terry Jones;  
"…alright."

Trunks turns around and is about to leave Terry alone….

Terry Jones;  
"Is she going to be alright?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"She's a lot tougher than she looks, she just needs to rest in bed for a while that's all."

If only the same could be said for Sammy, hearing that Chibi is at least okay does at least help a little….but the void is even deeper than when Terry lost Virus…only God knows if he'll ever be the same again after this….

* * *

Not that Terry is the only one suffering, for because of the very Tyrranux Core imbedded into her very existence even the White Queen is shaken to her very core. It was horrible enough that she was still recovering from her experience with the Beast before, but then to get this telepathic surge she might as well be having an existential crisis with how she's been acting. Her loyal men have not let anyone disturb her regadless of the circumstances…

Ira Gamagori;  
"No one is seeing Lady Satsuki, especially not YOU!"

But that sure as hell means nothing to miss Integra who has the brass to park her helicraft right on the deck of the great white carrier's top deck like she owns the vessel. She now stands with her butler right behind her, with cigar in mouth she just looks condescending to the welcoming party in front of her.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Who are you to say no to me?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Look she's not doing too well right now okay?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I don't give a shit if she's come down with the flu, she and I need to talk, NOW."

Ira Gamagori;  
"Do we need to have you removed?"

Walter C. Domez;  
"You're welcome to try boy, provided you don't mind having an agonizing reeducation in manners!"

And then in comes Ichigo from the crowd, still as imposing as he possibly can he just walks right up to Integra's face. Integra is not the least bit intimidated.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Just tell us what you want, if your reason is good enough I'll try to get you an audience with her."

As she usually does she takes one puff of her cigar before answering, she even exhales out smoke right into Ichigo's face just for that extra touch of dominant persona.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Funny enough I'm here for a semi truck she has in her possession. But since I'm here I figured I'd have a heart to heart with my little sister."

Say what now?

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…..sister?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Step sister."

Walter C. Domez;  
"Yes they actually grew up together as wards to a surrogate father. Speaking of which how are you old man?"

Oh yeah and Satsuki's butler was on the deck, doing maintenance on one of the satellite relay towers.

Soroi Mitsuzo;  
"Better than you think you young wiper snapper, still haven't lost my touch!"

Walter C. Domez;  
"But how's your tea? You still making that bitter fluid?"

Soroi Mitsuzo;  
"It's the only kind she wants."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Fine whatever. I'll take you to her."

Ira Gamagori;  
"Ichigo!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Stand down, it might actually do our lady some good to get unwanted company."

* * *

Ichigo leads Integra into the vessel's lower decks. Eventually they approach her room and after opening the door slowly they find Satsuki there in her white bowel chair. She was absolutely motionless, clutching her ward Sora in her arms like a frightened child holding her teddy bear for comfort, her face is buried in the boy's messy hair. She has been like this since last night. Seeing this sight before her Integra cannot help but feel a great swell of disappointment.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Twenty years old and you're still such a child, lord knows what he would think seeing you like this."

Satsuki does not even raise her head up.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..no smoking please."

Integra complies, snuffing out her cigar against the bottom of her shoe.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I'm here for that red truck."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Then just take it and go, never understood why you left me that useless thing to begin with…"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"But it's been so long since we've talked, last I checked I'm the last remaining kin you've got."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You're not my sister."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I'm more of a sister than that dead girl you've never even met."

There is a table next to the chair Satsuki sits in, upon it was a teapot that she just flung right at Integra. It hits the wall exploding into several pieces with what tea was in it splattering all over the wall.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"GET OUT."

At last Satsuki is looking at her set sister, her eyes have such a vicious glare you'd think she was trying to turn Integra to stone. Integra in turn just gives her usual condescending glance.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"It's just that I've grown tired of humoring you, letting you do as you please just because you and I are family. Really I should have just stopped you from even obtaining Junketsu in the first place, ever since you put that parasitic thing on you've been killing yourself with this self destructive crusade of yours. When are you gonna cut the crap? How much more of your fuck ups must you go through before you're satisfied?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And what about you? You really think helping that little monster is gonna save the world?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Yes I do. Unlike you I know better than to whack a beehive repeatedly expecting a different outcome."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Fuck you."

It was clear that Satsuki didn't want to talk any further, as such Integra was now heading out.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"When you've finally had enough call me, I'm always here for you."

As Integra and Ichigo leave they close the door, leaving Satsuki alone once more with her still sleeping ward. Lost in her own thoughts she can feel tears start to run down her face, she bites her own lip just to keep herself from whimpering.

* * *

Integra now stands in the cargo bay, before her is a great big six wheel long nose semi tucked away in between several other crates of cargo. It is quite a beautiful looking vehicle, even in such a dimly lit place the paint job still seems to shimmer with luster, the cab has a deep vibrant red for its dominant color with quite a bit of vibrant true blue. Even the frame and cab shell display such beauty, the visual motif displaying both technological sophistication as well as raw mechanical strength. Such an utter waste to have this vehicle sitting here like some rusty antique in an attic.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So what is this thing for anyway? Not even Satsuki knows what it's for."

Walter C. Domez;  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. This is literally up there with seeing an elephant fly."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I'm a human angel half breed, whose sword is a pair of angel wings, after all I've seen nothing would surprise me now."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"That's what I thought as well….but then I inherited this truck from my surrogate father."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Right….."

Walter C. Domez;  
"We best get the bay doors open, being a gentlemen he never did like 'making his own exits'."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"…He?"

Integra is already climbing up to the driver seat door, hopping in she now sits within a rather unusual interior. The dashboard is nothing but hard edged tech, with monitors, do dads and buttons all around. Even the actual seats are technological to the point they are built into the dashboard itself. In front of her is a peculiar panel where the steering wheel should be, instead it's a keyboard with a single monitor. After she presses a few buttons on the keyboard the monitor lights up displaying what appears to be a red emblem of a robot face. The dashboard's radio boots up as well, through it a consciousness speaks to Integra, a deep gruff voice that speaks with such gravitas in tone it immediately commands authority with each syllable.

?;  
 _"Hello Integra."_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Hello yourself. Had a good rest?"

?;  
 _"Rest would imply I was sleeping, how could I with all this racket your little sister was making?"_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I was hoping you would have stopped her yourself. After all she's been through she needs intervention."

?;  
 _"I am not her family, for me to intervene would accomplish nothing. No, that man only asked of me to keep an eye on her, to keep her safe from her wicked mother. I was not asked to change her against her will…."_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"And because she is so stubborn you couldn't change her if you tried."

?;  
 _"Precisely…..but what of that man's last gift to you? The vampire?"_

She really wishes she didn't put out that cigar, it was the only one she brought and now she could really use it.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I don't really want to talk about it, long story short he's gone possibly for good. Things have gone so far south that I'm already in need of your help…..so here I am, begging for your help…please….."

She feels so pitiful asking this being for help, for once this otherwise hard and strong general feels vulnerable and weak. To think, she is not even asking for help on her own behalf but on someone else's….

?;  
 _"Begging will never be necessary. I have always been there for those who needed my help, just tell me what you need of me."_

Outside the window one could see the bay doors finally opening up letting in a most welcoming light into this dreary cargo hold.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Thank you Optimus."

Optimus Prime;  
 _"You are most welcome Integra."_

The driver seat door opens, Integra knows she has to get out of the vehicle. When she does the truck starts to make curious sounds, the sounds of giant mechanical parts starting to move and rearrange themselves.

Atop the vessel's upper deck everyone could suddenly hear the sound of footsteps echoing from beneath them. Such an alarming sound they all go to see what was that noise. The only ones not shocked at what they saw were Walter and Soroi, everyone else was speechless.

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"What the fuck is that?!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh you gotta be kidding me."

It was literally a giant metal man walking right out of the cargo bay with Integra close behind, she was easily dwarfed by this giant standing about twenty five feet tall. His very appearance was not of this world, angular and heavy duty in build he not only looked like a humanoid tank but gave off the impression that he could bench press tanks with a mere finger. His body also revealed his ability as a shape shifter, there is little doubt that he was able condense himself into the form of a semi truck. All the young folk are taken back as they watch this grand machine walk around the white vessel, slowly coming around and then slowly climbing up onto the top deck. They could finally see his face, even without a nose or mouth he can still have such a regal face, his eyes were literally illuminating lights that glowed like beacons of hope. It was such a sight to even see this metal titan standing before them….and then the giant walked over to the back of Integra's helicraft and literally breaks his body apart. The pieces reconfiguring themselves into a new shape, after which the new whole attaches to the front of the craft as a new longer nose with extra propulsion engines attached. The young folk were beyond awe struck.

Walter C. Domez;  
"As I said, like seeing an elephant fly."

* * *

It is a few hours later, back at the underground city we find that Terry has finally rejoined the others. As Trunks said the others had temporarily moved over into the underground city until Chibi got better…..and seeing her in bed looking almost dead is all but soul crushing. Terry just sits there in a chair staring at her, motionless, silent and in a bit of a fetal position upon that chair. He felt quite dead inside and it showed on his face.

Son Goku;  
"Hey kid."

In came Goku with a sandwich for Terry, a bunch of pepperoni in between two slices of bread and some vegetables, setting it next to him on a table he then goes over to the bed Chibi is resting on. After looking over her vitals on a hooked up monitor he then slowly removes the front part of her neck brace. He gently puts his fingers around her neck and after taking a deep breath he channels golden energy right through his fingertips. As this golden energy was coursing through her she suddenly moved a little, she grew a smile on her face as she breathed with a sigh, now she looked liked she was sleeping peacefully.

Son Goku;  
"This right here is why I'm glad I am able to use Hamon at all, even those who can't use it well can still do wonders."

Terry Jones;  
"I wish I knew it, but given my luck I probably can't even use it."

Son Goku;  
"Probably, but even still you're still a kid. You just gotta find a solid nitch is all. Take my kid Gohan, he has no desire to be a fighter and is really too much of a sweatheart to be like his gruff and tough old man, but even so his lot in life is not set in stone so he may yet choose to become a fighter, that or stay on his present and arguably more sensible course and take up medicine. Either way he'll find his nitch."

Having rechecked her vitals Goku then puts her neck brace back into place.

Son Goku;  
"And hell even as an adult your fate is not set in stone, even then you'll still have to find your way and hope it's the right path for you. That's just how life is, why else would your friends keep insisting you're not a monster?"

After sitting in a bit of a fetal position for a while he finally puts his feet down. Before taking his leave Goku then turns on the small television putting Disney's Hercules into the built in DVD tray. Once more alone Terry decides to get off this uncomfortable chair, giving Chibi a kiss on the forehead before settling on the bed next to her.

Goku rejoins the others in the street outside the house, given how this whole city is theirs to do as they please they just set the big screen up right in the middle of the road. You couldn't ask for a better spot to watch the Super Bowl.

Chichi;  
"How is she?"

Son Goku;  
"Much better."

Trunks Briefs;  
"And Terry?"

Son Goku;  
"Hard to say, he's at least not in a fetal position anymore."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Oh for the love of Benji…."

Krillin;  
"You guys should really get that kid him some antidepressants."

Son Gohan;  
"Do you think antidepressants will even work on his anatomy?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Maybe if we feed him a whole barrel of 'em through a tube in his arm."

Chichi;  
"Oy vey, does the word tact mean anything to you boys?"

Krillin;  
"Is that some kind of wood like monogamy?"

Chichi;  
"Very funny smartass."

They were all settling down on the couch to watch the game as it is about to kick off. But before the ball was even sent off with the first kick, the transmission starts to go all fragmented.

Krillin;  
"What the hell?!"

Son Gohan;  
"Aw man, guess the reception in here is not so good."

Trunks Briefs;  
"No it should be top notch, I rigged this thing myself."

Son Goku;  
"There's a face in the static."

Indeed there was, still quite faint but it was there forming within the static. From what could be made out it had a distinct shape and a human like features. It was not clear who this even was but then there was a voice coming through the static….

Perfect Cell; (via television transmission)  
 _"I know you're out there boy….."_

Trunks immediately felt a cold chill down his spine.

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's him!"

Perfect Cell;  
 _"If you can hear me listen well…..she is still alive…..and you can save her."_

Trunks Briefs;  
"What?"

Perfect Cell;  
 _"All you have to do is meet me in battle. If you win, I'll let her go without fuss. But if I win, you must take her place. It's a fair deal is it not? Tomorrow afternoon at the place where you and I first crossed paths. And you better come boy, otherwise I will tell this planet apart looking for you."_

The static ends just as quickly as it came and the regular television transmission returns to normal.

Krillin;  
"What the hell was that shit about?!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"The xenomorph we've been fighting is trying to bait Terry into a trap."

Son Goku;  
"We cannot let Terry fight Cell."

Krillin;  
"But didn't he just say he'll tear the planet apart looking for the kid?"

With that Goku then undoes his bandages, he still has that injury in his chest which is not fully healed. After taking a single big breath through his nostrils his body glows with a golden aura for a brief second, his injury glowing even brighter than the rest of his body.

Son Goku;  
"This Cell is a god tier asshole. I'll be damned if I allow a self absorbed cunt like him have his way."

Son Gohan;  
"Dad no your injury!"

Chichi;  
"Dammit Goku you're not gonna do this to us we almost lost you!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"She's right Goku just let me handle this!"

Son Goku;  
"…..are you sure you can? You still haven't gotten the hang of Hamon."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'll manage."

Son Goku;  
"I dunno, maybe I can be there as a healer, to make sure you'll get out okay if things go south."

Trunks briefs;  
"Just as long as you're not fighting. Enough people have suffered because of this insect, tomorrow I'll end this!"

* * *

I really feel sorry for the city of Khartoum. It just suffered a metahuman incident that killed several people and could have led to even more catastrophic damage and catastrophes if it were to continue. And like any incident it is not so easily cleaned up in just a matter of days, there is still much rebuilding to be done and now the very citizens are shaken to their very core. Half of the city's population have all but skipped town out of fear, holding up in emergency housing camps set up by the military forces. Those that chose to stay and continue on with their lives do so with a great swell of dread looming over their heads, their everyday tasks and rituals take on a grim foreboding. But on they go regardless, the crowds of people in the central plazas carrying on their way as best they can….

But now on the sixth of September at about 12:01 P.M. the city of Khartoum is now being subjected to an encore performance of the incident that shook it to its core days earlier. And this time there is no danger lurking in the shadows, no, the danger this time is announcing his presence the loudest way he possibly can. Dropping a tanker right into the town square which explodes into an instant display of hellfire, then slowly descending from the sky before the now fleeing humans running as fast as they can from the big green insectoid monster coming to kill them all if he didn't get his way.

Perfect Cell;  
"Note to self, wipe out this worthless monkey race after that brat is dealt with."

He then touches down in the town square within the very flames he created.

Perfect Cell;  
"Or maybe I should just kill them all now and be done with it…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"You're not killing anyone else you giant fucker!"

And there was Trunks floating down from the sky, close behind him is Goku who immediately goes to sit down on a nearby bench. Trunks is now approaching the xenomorph, already in his Super Saiyan form and bringing out his sword.

Perfect Cell;  
"My invitation was for Terry alone."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Too bad shiteater, you got to deal with me."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"And here I am without any popcorn."

Goku turns to the side and to his surprise there was Ms. Meatball Head sitting on the bench next to him, she has a still saddened Sora resting his head against her bosom.

Son Goku;  
"Whoa where did you come from?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"We all carpooled here."

And just like that Cell was surrounded by all sides by the White Queen and her best men, the swordsman, the giant and her personal Black King Ichigo.

Perfect Cell;  
"What part of only Tery was invited do you not understand?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Perhaps then you shouldn't have loudly announced your presence on national television?"

Perfect Cell;  
"You're just wasting your time y'know, none of you have the means to even stand before my perfection."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Well I sure hope your perfection is everything that big mouth of yours says it is, we haven't had a good fight in a while."

Perfect Cell;  
"Boy it is I who needs to be entertained."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And yet you only ask that brat Terry."

Perfect Cell;  
"Take the hint."

With that Trunks just starts screaming at the top of his lungs, his aura igniting into a full on shimmering blue blaze that at first is as golden as his hair but then the golden light starts to become resplendent illuminating the world around him. Everyone could feel it, his very presence and fighting spirit intensifying much like it was the very light of heaven's wrath. Even Cell was mesmerized by this strange aura, the White Queen's reaction in particular was that of complete déjà vu.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It can't be….."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Funny enough Terry and I share a lot in common. All this time I've been holding back, keeping my power in check out of fear of my own rage getting the better of me….for in the end I am my father's son, the son of a primal beast full of hateful rage whose only drive is to fight! The only thing that was able to hold this hate back was the blood of my mother, whose very purity is beyond measure, the very fighting spirit I inherited from her the only thing that has kept me human!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..oh you gotta be shitting me…."

Perfect Cell;  
"A most beautiful speech boy, but the point if you please?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"The point is that I'm done holding back. Even if I end up a beast like my father I'll gladly sacrifice my humanity if it means helping my friends! I'm the one who is going to kill you Cell, no matter the cost!"

The xenomorph is less than impressed by those words, but all the same he gives a slight smile.

Perfect Cell;  
"You will try boy, you will try…."


	26. Dire Fight

**Dire Fight**

* * *

Terry Jones;  
 _"Blue sky to forever, green grass blows in the wind, dancing.  
It would be a much better sight, with you, with me. If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby.  
Never felt so lonely then you came along._

 _So now what should I do? I'm strung out addicted to you. My body aches now that you're gone. My supply fell through._

 _You gladly gave me everything you had and more, you craved my happiness.  
When you made me feel joy it made you smile but now I feel your stress.  
Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no? And who has time for tears?  
I never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love…..'till now..."_

It is about 12:05 P.M. on the sixth of September 2064 A.D. As Terry sings to himself he is not in a great state of mind. He sits alone right outside of the underground city's main entrance sitting in the shadow of a nearby rock clutching a phone in his hand. The television transmission Cell had made earlier still fresh in his mind even since he heard it last night. Worst yet all he could think about was all the previous encounters he has had with this xenomorph, all that he has heard the creature has done. More than anything he fears what will happen next if he does not answer Cell's challenge, his fear has him thinking of doing something really fucking stupid, the same stupid thing he did back at Disneyworld months ago….but before he does he makes a phone call."

Sir Integra Hellsing; (via phone)  
 _"Who is this?"_

Terry Jones;  
"It's me."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"How the hell did you get this encrypted number?"_

Terry Jones;  
"It was Santa Christ. Please let me talk to my sister."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"…fine. Make it quick I don't like leaving this door open for too long."_

* * *

Integra was already in one of the guest rooms with Max, the two were currently partaking in a game of chess to calm each other's nerves. Things have been pretty high strung since that transmission Cell made, they could really use some good news right now but as Integra hands Max the phone both doubt they will even get any from this phone call.

Terry Jones; (via phone)  
 _"Hey Max."_

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Hey Terry. What's going on?"

Terry Jones;  
 _"I'll get straight to the point. Did you see that television transmission from a creature named 'Cell'?"_

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Yes, Integra and the rest of WASP here are going nuts scrambling to prepare some countermeasures. Why?"

Max can here Terry take a deep breath.

Terry Jones;  
 _"I'm gonna do something absolutely stupid and it's probably gonna bite me and everyone else in the ass. Whatever happens, I ask that you stay strong. In fact if I were to go down too far down this dangerous road…do whatever you can to see me destroyed."_

Max instantly goes white hearing this.

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Terry what are you talking about?! Is this about Sammy?"

Terry Jones;  
 _"Sammy is dead, she got eaten by this xenomorph the same as hundreds of other people. Nothing I can do will bring her back."_

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Then…..why are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?"

Terry Jones;  
 _"Because otherwise that goddamn xenomorph will never stop he'll just keep going about until he meets the Beast in battle. Max he might go back to eating people like he was doing before just to get at me. This has to end now."_

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"But if you turn..."

Terry Jones;  
 _"Then you'll just have to do everything in your power to stop me, plain and simple. Promise me that if I become the Beast for good that you'll see to it I am destroyed, you and all of our friends."_

Max bites her lip for a moment, her eyes start to water up.

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Only if you promise me that you'll fight, fight to keep yourself human."

Terry Jones;  
"…I promise. I love you Max."

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"…I love you too Terry."

The phone call ends, as Integra takes back the phone she doesn't even ask what Terry said. She can see it right on Max's face. Integra stands up, already making another call she starts to walk out of the room.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Optimus, how is the project?"

Optimus Prime;  
 _"Applying the finishing touches now, what is happening?"_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"That little idiot is gonna try something stupid, we need her operational yesterday!"

* * *

Back at the city of Khartoum things have escalated even higher. Now at last we see Trunks taking off the kid gloves as his power truly ignites.

Trunks Briefs;  
 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

His resplendent aura fills the air so much so he looks like a blinding star. Everyone around him finds it difficult to even look right at him as they have to shield their eyes, save for Cell whose eyes are immune to such brightness. And then there is Satsuki, even if she has to shield her eyes she still looks straight towards Trunks, the more he shows his true colors the more her intrigue grows, the more she tries to make sense of this illogical circumstance. Even Ichigo's curiosity peaked.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What is with this kid? Why does he have a similar light as you do?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We'll just have to ask him when this is over."

The young Saiyan is not only glowing like a star his body is changing, his very muscle mass increasing to ridiculous girth. His hair getting even longer and sharper like giant spikes. His face was gripped in such a fierce fury, his eyes white and without pupils. The way he let his inner Saiyan fury take hold of him he seemed to becoming a monster. And after a few minutes of this he finally stopped powering up, the bright aura quieting down allowing everyone to see just how much of a hulk he has become. In fact it seemed that Trunks changed too much, the way he stood there motionless and breathing through his gritting teeth like an animal it seem like he wasn't even in the driver's seat anymore.

Son Goku;  
"Whoa, Trunks you okay in there?"

It seemed like Trunks was too far gone to even hear Goku. But then the pupils in his eyes slowly returned.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'm alright Goku, just had a bit of a synapse rush is all."

Perfect Cell;  
"Are you done powering up boy? I'd like to get this over with before Terry shows up."

Trunks Briefs;  
"What I doll myself up for you and you're still going on about Terry?"

Perfect Cell;  
"How many times must I make it clear to you that only Terry stands a chance of beating me? That only the Beast can match my full power?"

Trunks' retort was fast and hard, appearing right in front of Cell in an instant his forehead colliding so hard with the bug's face that it pushes the bug quite a ways back. That single attack has even drawn blood from the bug's nose and lips, after a moment he even spits out a tooth.

Perfect Cell;  
"…..don't say I didn't warn you boy."

The xenomorph wastes no time, he just opens his mouth wide open and exhales pure laser death right at the boy. Trunks in turn cups his hands together catching the beam in his palm, pouring energy into his hands and lunging his arms forward he then creates his own laser beam that punches right through Cell's laser all the way back into Cell's mouth causing the bug's head to explode. The headless body just stands there jittering slightly, wide open for Trunks to go right up to him and start punching giant holes into the torso. From the bloody neck stump a new head sprouts out like a gopher, clamping both hands together Cell then slams into the back of Trunks neck before then kneeing the boy in the face forcing him back a ways. From there the two starting exchanging laser bursts from their hands, the fight turning into an outright shoot out as the two keep dodging each other's shots. The others on the sidelines constantly having to move out of the way repeatedly again and again.

After a few seconds of this Cell then clamps his hands together firing off one big beam of doom right at Trunks who with but a single flick of the wrist causes that big beam to change trajectory straight into the air. With a small opening before him Cell then immediately goes right for Trunks, the two colliding with such kinetic force it nearly knocks everyone on their asses. From there the two fighters trade blow after blow, ten minutes straight they put all their heart and might into straight up beating the shit out of each other. And all the while it appears that Trunks is very well able to match Cell, perhaps even surpass him as he is able to get in more solid licks than the bug can. Seeing the young Saiyan doing so well does instill a little hope in some of the on lookers.

Sora Valentine;  
"So what exactly are we even doing here? It seems that Trunks guy has this in the bag."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"….I'm not too sure."

Sora Valentine;  
"But look at him, he's actually pulling it off. I'm now wondering if everything I heard about this Cell was grossly exaggerated."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"…..if I were still Crybaby Usagi I'd think the same thing, but I've been in enough battles to know going big like that was a bad move."

Slowly but sure Usagi's assessment became fact, for as much as Trunks was still able to get in a few licks he found that the xenomorph was getting even more. He could feel his hulked out body getting more sluggish with each move he makes, even if he is still moving faster than any normal human could possibly move he was still slowing down.

Upon realizing this he just lets Cell grab hold of him by the neck, as the bug then starts jabbing his face repeatedly Trunks waits for an opening before then grabbing the bug's fist. Taking hold of both of Cell's arms he then squeezes tightly, bending both limbs 'til the bones break he then grabs the two fins of Cell's head forcing the bug's face down hard into his knee. He knee kicks Cell's face about ten times before then grabbing hold and raising the freak over his head. Flaring his aura once more as he holds Cell up by the neck and one leg, Trunks then takes one solid leap into the air. After going so high he starts to free fall straight down building up ridiculous amounts of momentum, using this momentum to make his backbreaking knee slam as cripplingly strong as possible. With how wrenchingly loud the bone crunch was it seems that Cell has indeed been bested by just that one knee in his back, Trunks simply table flipping the bug away hoping that the freak will just flop flat to the ground. But in an instant Cell's wings open up, levitating above the ground at first he then rises upward and turns himself upright. As Trunks glares at Cell standing before him he starts to give in slightly to fatigue, breathing heavily and struggling to stay upright. Cell looks at the boy with a slimy smile and condescending look.

Perfect Cell;  
"Y'know kid, had you not bulked up like this you might have stood a chance, because you put more energy into your very mass you ended up making yourself too heavy to move. It takes more energy just to move a limb. Worthless!"

Because of how those words ring true they should be eating away at Trunks, but even has he is struggling he still keeps face.

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'm not gonna lower my power level just so you can get an easy kill."

Perfect Cell;  
"Hey if you are too stubborn to listen to helpful advice-"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Save it bug! I am in no mood to hear you stroke your own undeserved ego! You talk to me like you're some expert on power but it's really you who's too big for his fucking boots! In case you've forgotten you've stolen your power from Sammy! From that space pirate! From the bio mass of countless innocent humans who couldn't even fight back! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me about power when none of the power you wield is even yours?!"

Having said his piece Trunks readies himself once more, for some reason this really agitates Cell.

Perfect Cell;  
"You stupid brat. Maybe I should just relieve you of that power since you're just pissing it away?"

The xenomorph then causes his tail to grow back out, the stinger primed for piercing into flesh, seeing the tail about to strike the exhausted Trunks goes into a defensive position hoping to catch it. Goku also gets defensive, about to take a deep breath he's gonna jump in himself. It is at this point where the White Queen and Black King finally step in, Satsuki herself single handedly stopping Cell's tail stinger with little effort, grasping it so tight it breaks into a mess of puss.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You fought well boy."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I can still fight!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes you can, but for now you're benched. Recover your strength and rethink your battle plan, chances are we will need you to end this."

Ichigo then appears like a shadow right behind Cell delivering a hard vertical slash across the back. It is enough to make Cell drop to one knee in pain.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Ira! Get this boy to safety!"

The armored Ira immediately picks up Trunks off the ground, clearing the way for both Satsuki and Ichigo to take center stage.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"The Gospel of the Lord! GESTUGA TENSHOU! PRAISE TO YOU LORD JESUS CHRIST!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Tyrranux Core Synchronize! JUNKETSU!"

Their two swords meet, rising up to form a diagonal cross, the two blades start to surge with clashing energies, one a faintly resplendent rainbow with the other purest black. As the two powers continue to collide a new light of shimmering silver begins to form .

Ichigo Kurosaki & Satsuki Kiryuin;  
" **SILVER CHARIOT!** "

They force their swords forward in unison, the diagonal cross of their blades unleashing a massive silver X made of pure death. It hits Cell right on target…..but as he just took it head on his body does not fall to pieces, all it seems to do is leave mere cut marks...as well as make him more agitated.

Perfect Cell;  
"I actually felt that one…."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Lady Satsuki let us help! We'll take him down together!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No! Save your strength, things are not so dire yet!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"We still got this!"

The two blades come together again, still pulsing with silver energy they are used to unleash another cross shaped wave of death, Cell is cut right through again and again. The two warriors keep unleashing one cross after another trying to cut the xenomorph hard enough that he cannot heal himself. This goes on for about ten minutes straight, the air is thick with tension as everyone watching this fight from the sidelines feel intense anxiety, so much so they might as well start praying, crossing their fingers and breaking out the rabbit's feet. Even though they were told not to interfere they all are so worried about how this could turn out they just want to jump in anyway. But they stand there regardless, putting what faith and trust they can spare into the two now putting everything into their relentless unceasing cross slashes.

But the xenomorph just takes it all in stride, even if it seems like he feels every hit he is still able to take it well, his body regenerating fast enough to keep up with the relentless attack. Eventually the two warriors stop using the cross slash, taking the still synchronized silver energy in their swords and now slashing individually in tandem, they are fast with their single slashes trying to cut the xenomorph to tiny bits. But as it turns out they are just trying to cut down a thick tree with axes not completely sharpened, the bug's flesh just keeps regenerating at an alarming rate to the point they just can't severe any limbs at the bone. But they press on, for four whole minutes they keep this up putting all their might into each slash…eventually this ends up biting Ichigo in the ass. He has put so much strength into each slash that he has burned through his natural reserves, even if he still has energy in his sword his body can no longer keep up. His sword feels heavier than usual, his hand is too weak to keep hold of it and he ends up dropping it.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Ichigo!"

The angel now stands there trying to keep himself from dropping, he tries to slow down his breathing.

Perfect Cell;  
"Yes, deep breaths. Don't want to over ventilate at a time like this."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….bastard….."

Perfect Cell;  
"You see now? Do you see why you will never truly be able to defeat me?"

Ichigo then raises his hand up to his face, his fingers seem to pulse with a dark energy like he is about to unleash some hidden power. But Satsuki puts her hand on his shoulder in concern.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No Ichigo."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"But Lady Satsuki, I can do this!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I will not see you sacrifice your humanity just for this cockroach, please…."

He is hesitant to listen, but as he looks at the concerned look on Satsuki's face he lowers his hand. Seeing this display Cell simply scoffs.

Perfect Cell;  
"Whatever trick that orange boy has would be rendered meaningless anyway. My hyper regeneration is near limitless and because of my recent, shall we say, gourmet meal, I now have the Beast's own genetic material infused into my being. I am all but perfect now, all that remains is to kill the Beast and then I will truly be the end all be all."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And then what? What is it that you are working towards? Don't tell me you've never thought about what to do after the fact?"

The xenomorph doesn't answer right away, you'd almost get the impression he was giving it some genuine thought, but then just like that….

Perfect Cell;  
"All that matters is that I achieve absolute perfection! Everything else is irrelevant!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"How two dimensional."**

Everyone else immediately went into a silent panic hearing that voice echoing from somewhere close by, but Cell simply smiled. At last the lamb he asked for has shown up to the slaughter…or so he thought at first until he suddenly felt his body start to stiffen up. He could feel his blood stop moving altogether, his very veins feel like they are filled with sand making it painful just to even be alive. Worst yet it seems even Satsuki is feeling the same effect befall on her, the Tyrranux Core embedded in her back is becoming stiff like brittle wood as it causes her back to flare up in searing pain. On top of that it seems even Uzu and Ira are not able to move, they feel no pain but they are all but trapped in shells of solid stone. For those not effected by this strange phenomenon it was a shocking sight to see, both Ichigo and Usagi going into a fit trying to get their comrades to respond. And then in comes you know who from around the corner. Terry promised his sister that he would fight to keep his humanity, that he would not let the Beast take completely over yet again. It ended up being a promise he couldn't keep no matter how much he tried….

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Hello you helpless lambs, missed me?"**

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"This can't be happening! You're able to freeze us in place now?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"To an extent, a little variation of a blood controlling trick someone used on me. I figured since the xenomorph now has some of my DNA infused into his genetic makeup…."**

With a mere twist of his hand he causes the xenomorph's arms and fingers to bend in ways they are not suppose to. Despite the very hyper regeneration he bragged on about it seems he is still very much receptacle to pain, the bug's screams of anguish are all too blood curdling.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"…..I'd make him regret his most recent gourmet meal. But it seems my hold is so strong it now has even poor little Satsuki and her two metalheads, guess my DNA has been passed around quite a bit hasn't it?"**

Trunks still bulked up then tries to grab hold of the Beast from behind.

Trunks Briefs;  
"That's enough Terry!"

This was a meaningless gesture, the Beast just effortlessly pulls Trunks' arms off of him and using his tail to shove the big Saiyan back. The young witch jumps in, pulling out a magical gun and unloading on the Beast's head, but each round just bouncing off like rubber. Despite being as exhausted as he is Ichigo goes in to try and cut down the Beast in one single slash, but the Beast just grabs the blade and just pulls on it causing the tired angel to fumble to the side out of the Beast's way. Then out of nowhere comes an other worldly being, some Grecian hero clad in orange armor and riddling pectorals, This hero's strong looking fist is about to clock the Beast right in the jaw, but in no time flat this hero is instantly cut to pieces with but a single swipe of the Beast's claw. Nearby Sora then collapses on the ground, punished for his failed summon with a surge of pain throughout his torso. The Beast continues walking towards the xenomorph.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"You so called heroes are such zeroes."**

But then Goku steps right in the Beast's way. This whole time Goku has stayed out of the fighting still trying to conserve what strength he can with his still injured body, but now with the Beast here he has to step in and do whatever he can. Taking a deep breath his whole body now glows with a golden sparkling aura….but as he gathers a rather ridiculous amount of weaponized Hamon into his body his wounds seem to start flare up a bit, as hard as Goku tries to hide his pain it does not go unnoticed.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"You can't be serious?"**

Son Goku;  
"…..somebody has to stop you….for Terry's sake…"

Indeed, but as he suddenly drops to one knee clutching his chest tightly it is already clear it won't be him. In his frustration he quickly punches the ground forcing his golden aura to leave his body before it does any internal damage. And the Beast just walks right passed him. And with that the Beast no stands before the still paralyzed xenomorph, the bug is looking just a bit as razzled as the humans he was just kicking around, being rendered at his hated enemy's mercy can't be doing his mental state any favors…..but then he gives a rather condescending smile…..

Perfect Cell;  
"You're afraid aren't you? You are so afraid of fighting me that you would rather cheat your way to victory rather than face me like a man? I thought you were better than that? I am so disappointed in you…."

My, even when he's like this Cell has a smug sense of superiority. His shit eating smirk could easily get under most people's skin…unfortunately for him the Beast has no skin to get under. In fact all cell's words managed to do was draw out an unexpected display of human emotion from the Beast...laughter. For the first time he lets out a vile laugh. Such a metallic machine like sound, hearing the Beast laugh like this even makes the xenomorph feel a cold shiver running down his spine…as well as everyone still in the immediate area, the Beast appeared to revel in their fear.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"What was that about being afraid?"**

And then the Beast starts to lift up into the air, as he does he gathers energy into the palm of his hand. An energy that is darkest blue almost like some sort of anti matter material, it gives off a most horrific light from within its blackened core.

Perfect Cell;  
"Wha….what is that?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Total annihilation. Enough anti-life to render your regeneration and thus your apparent immortality utterly meaningless, even your ashes with cease to exist."**

Son Goku;  
"NO STOP! You'll destroy the whole city!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Meaning what?"**

Son Goku;  
"Meaning you'll destroy the home of thousands of people, hell you might kill anyone still in here! You'll even kill Satsuki!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Frankly that last part will be a bonus for me, hopefully I'll be able to get her and her just as petty minions! I have no interest in some spoiled princess' petty war for revenge, the most worthless of causes. To see Terry die was to envoke my wrath, TO ENVOKE MY WRATH WAS TO COURT DEATH!"**

They were all stricken with fear hearing his words, but none were more horrified than Cell himself who just completely lost face before the creature about to destroy him without so much as a care in the world.

Perfect Cell;  
"I thought you wanted to fight me?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Because unlike you I don't give a shit about fighting some 'ultimate opponent', this isn't some game! There is no prize to be won, such concepts as honor and pride mean nothing here, there is nothing to gain from any of your childish fancies! There is only life and death, there is only survival! Surely a creature who had no qualms cutting down hundreds of helpless humans from the shadows understood this?!"**

Perfect Cell;  
"No…..that was….I was not at my full potential…and….."

The Beast lets out another laugh, all the while he gets higher up into the sky, his miniature sun getting even more intense.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"What's wrong you insignificant bug? No bravado in your flimsy counter argument? Why don't you just call me a coward for not wanting to fight you like a man? Such hollow condescension is all you're good for isn't it? Go ahead bug! Whine some more! Throw another hissy fit over the person you hate so much just being your superior with little effort! Act like the spoiled privileged little child you have been this whole time! What exactly are your last words before you die?!"**

Samael;  
 _"TERRY PLEASE NO!"_

Upon hearing that voice in his head the Beast immediately froze in place. His face is filled with shock as a near crippling surge of emotion started to infect his mind, so crippling that his ball of death matter even starts to shrink down a little and lose some of its power. Suddenly the Beast was losing focus.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"Sammy….is…..is that you?"**

The voice was coming from Cell, some consciousness within the xenomorph's body calling out through some telepathic transmission. Focusing on only this presence the Beast can feel Sammy herself, not some fake imitation or illusion but the genuine article.

Samael;  
 _"Terry please, don't kill me. I don't want to die….."_

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"...I...I thought you were already dead..."**

Samael;  
 _"No, I'm still alive, inside Cell. He was telling the truth, there is a way you can save me. We can be together again….."_

The emotional overload was so great it even caused the Beast's psionic hold on Cell to falter.

Tyrranux the Beast;  
 **"How? How can we be together again?"**

Perfect Cell;  
"HERE'S A HINT!"

Free from the Beast's hold by just a little Cell is able to use an instant double laser shot from the retinas of his eyes. The two side by side lasers graze both sides of the Beast's energy ball causing it to explode. The explosion could have been so much worse if the Beast kept his focus, even still it was quite a massive explosion big enough to nearly touch the ground. It was a miracle that our heroes managed to get out of the way of the suddenly expanding mass of darkness, and then it suddenly started to shrink down just as fast. And then from the bottom of the shrinking mass the Beast was falling, heavily damaged from that one explosion his armor was now fragmented by cracks, his tail gone as was his left horn, as he falls he is followed by other bits and pieces of his own armor shedding from his body. He hits the ground like a lifeless doll with a loud thud….

It was dead silent, everyone present taking in what just happened. Everyone was beside themselves in disbelief, after seeing what this creature was capable of and what he almost did barely a minute ago it was hard to even grasp that he was just out cold like this. The only one not taken back by this is Cell, as he suddenly starts laughing with glee he immediately goes right for the limp body and kicks it like a football. He grabs hold of the body and slams it to the ground repeatedly before finally getting on his knees over the body. From there he starts repeatedly punching the Beast's unconscious face, his fists eventually hitting so hard that one of his punches manages to break the right side of the Beast's armored face off revealing part of the blue skinned human Terry underneath, his human eye is closed. Finally ceasing his punching he now starts to strangle the seemingly lifeless body, his bloodthirsty smile couldn't be any bigger.

Perfect Cell;  
"You stupid little boy! If only you had just played along then I wouldn't need to pull such a dirty trick! Now here you are, reduced to being little more than a fuck toy! You got a lot of nerve underestimating me like you've done, now what do you have to say? Who's irrelevant now you little fucker?! AM I STILL JUST AN IRRELEVANT BUG TO YOU?!"

The over excited xenomorph then feels his arms get cleaved in half by some sort of searing hot blade. In the midst of processing this he sees Terry's eyes open up once more. The voice that speaks is not of the Beast at all.

Terry Jones;  
"Irrelevant or not, you are most certainly an asshole!"

Cell's face is then being crushed into itself by a sudden blindsiding fist. The bug goes flying to the side and hits the ground hard. Terry meanwhile is standing back up and ripping off those insectoid hands grasping his neck tossing them to the ground. He then just looks down at a nearby puddle of water showing his reflection back at him, he runs a few fingers along his fragmented face, this is the first time he is truly awake while still the Beast, first time seeing his own monstrous form for himself. It was quite sobering, that familiar sadness he has had this last whole week once more taking hold of him.

Terry Jones;  
"Goddammit, Max is gonna kick my ass when she hears about this."

Son Goku;  
"Terry?!"

Turning around Terry can see Goku slowly approaching him, not sure what is even happening the Saiyan looks right at Terry's eyes. At first Terry looks rather blankly back but after a moment or two he finally gives a soft smile.

Terry Jones;  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late to the party."


	27. Doorway to the Stars

**Doorway to the Stars**

* * *

It is about 12:45 P.M. on the sixth of September 2064 A.D. about one million miles away from the Pacific Ocean side of Antartica's shore. A lone black tiger walks alone on the top of a deep canyon of ice where a long river of frigid water flows. After days of walking he now finds himself overlooking a convoy of four peculiar ships of peculiar technological design. Two were heavily armed battleships, another is a huge tanker. The last is a giant cruise ship that has a great tower sticking straight up from out of the rear, the entire thing appears to be enveloped by a spiraling net of steel wrapping around the entire structure all the way from the lower decks all the way up to the tower's top right beneath a glowing beacon of resplendent light that gives off several different colors at once.

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"What a gaudy looking piece of shit."

Most would only see a grand beauty to the entire vessel, but his senses allow him to see the true darkness within, more than anything he can smell it even in this frigid air. It is a darkness he will no doubt have to sneak around if he is to find food and supplies, finding shelter there is not an option. Shame there is such evil in this convoy, after days of wandering the cold frigid land he was sent to by that blasted space pirate's ship, he could do with less uninhabitable surroundings if only for a few moments. But alas he cannot stay long….

?;  
 _"I've come to deliver a coffin, a coffin for you to enter. You do not need to pay a single dime…..but in exchange for this coffin, I ask you let me have your life. Lay yourself down to sleep one last time….."_

Such a soft young voice, gentle and innocent in tone despite such horrible lyrics. Tessai only slightly turns around to see who this voice belongs to. There behind him stands a girl, a teenager with a rather thin build and medium height holding a parasol. Her garb is rather ludicrous even for Lolita fashion standards, a richly adorned dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves, the whole outfit is the color pink made physical manifest. She has "snow white" skin, blond hair done in two large drill like pigtails, her child like face has such an infectious smile to go along with that kind sapphire right eye of hers that gives off an unusual purity of heart.

Her left eye is nonexistent, instead there is only a piece of technological metal cleanly embedded into her face, looking like a optical eyepatch similar in design to the "Solid Eye" models used often by American military forces. It has at least three small holes near inner corner, each one containing a camera inside. Upon this piece of metal is purple katakana that translates simply to "sewing". Curious indeed, but even more curious is the line of almost faint Japanese kanji engraved in her skin, along the area just about her breasts reads the inscription "Neosapien Unit Icarus" with a subtitle that is basically a serial number.

NUI Harime;  
"Good afternoon Ryouzaki Tessai, my name is Harime Nui."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"Yeah? And?"

NUI Harime;  
"…well I'm here to offer you sanctuary on our illustrious ship."

Tessai Ryouzaki;  
"You're much too generous, I only really need food and a few knick knacks and I'll be just fine."

NUI Harime;  
"But don't you want to get out of the freezing cold? Perhaps we can even offer you a way back to the civilized world? I'm sure you want to check up on everyone? We have news of the xenomorph you were hunting."

Yes, the xenomorph, the very thing that has him more worried than anything right now. Had he not been sent to this continent of ice they would have been able to stop the xenomorph before things got way out of hand, lord knows what has happened in his absence. Contemplating his situation he wonders if just being taken prisoner by these people would be the preferable option, if any luck they will just take him back to where he needs to go. As such he just raises his hands up, surrendering without struggle. Whether or not they will actually be able to contain him remains to be seen, for now he'll just enjoy the free sea cruise offered to him….

* * *

Back in Khartoum though it seems that this whole ordeal with the xenomorph has reached an interesting turning point. Now we find what appears to be the Beast standing among these people that he nearly destroyed trying to kill Cell. His armor is cracked to the point that pieces had already fallen off, his left horn and tail are gone and part of the human face underneath his mask was partly revealed. He was a wreck, but most of all was now Terry again even while still in this monstrous form.

Terry Jones;  
"Damn, that was stupid."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah no fucking shit! Are you just absolutely crazy or something?!"

Trunks was now back to his regular mass size, exhausted after the struggle and a little peeved at a certain idiot….

Terry Jones;  
"That Hellsing woman did say I suffer from dissociative identity disorder, so yes I'm pretty bonkers."

Son Goku;  
"You know the Beast is even worse than Cell! Why would you just let him lose like that?!"

Terry Jones;  
"Cause I'm tired of this shit with the xenomorph and wanted to put an end to the bastard before he started eating people again."

Trunks Briefs;  
"But unlike Cell, the Beast is an unstoppable force!"

Terry Jones;  
"And yet I happen to know of at least-let me think for sec….Ryouzaki, Goku, Kiryuin Satsuki, Ichigo…whoever now has that Keyblade…about six immovable objects that could stop the Beast probably a few more I missed."

A rather interesting notion, one that almost came of as a sentiment to those that heard it. Some were not amused…

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Pffeh, so you had that much blind careless faith in us?"

Terry Jones;  
"Granted some immovable objects would first have to pull their heads out of their asses but yes I did."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Why you cheeky little…."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Well your other half could have easily killed us just now you idiot!"

Son Goku;  
"I swear to Christ if you start making a habit of this-"

Terry Jones;  
"Hopefully this will never happen again, I actually had to make a deal with the Beast just to get him to comply."

Son Goku;  
"A deal with your other self? How does that work?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Dissociative identity disorder I imagine. So what deal did you strike up with your other self?"

Terry looks at his hand, he cannot believe that this savage looking black claw is now moving by his own whim. Everytime before this it has always been like a waking nightmare, watching his body move to someone else's will. Not anymore.

Terry Jones;  
"If he managed to kill Cell, I'd go away and he would take over. But if he didn't, he'd be the one to disappear. Hopefully because Cell pulled that trick, the Beast is gone for good….we'll see…."

In any case the xenomorph was not amused, he was now standing there reattaching the arms that were just severed a minute ago. He is once more ready to go at it, he might as well be puffing his chest up with how much salty swagger he had going.

Perfect Cell;  
"I don't care who it is at the wheel anymore, you or the Beast, all that matters is that you fight me at your best! Now restore yourself already, we have unfinished business!"

The bug starts to spark up a bit, starting to walk right forward he is out for blood now. Pity for him then that Terry did not share his sentiment, the kid wasting no time in using the bug's own augmented DNA against him. Cell once again being forced to stop dead in his tracks with the very blood in his veins being filled with a sandy substance that causes him pain just from existing.

Terry Jones;  
"I may not be the Beast any more but the refusal to fight you still stands! I have nothing to prove to the likes of you! Can somebody just kill this asshole already?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Any reason you can't just do it yourself?"

Terry Jones;  
"It's what he wants, the idea of giving him exactly what he wants disgusts me."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….fair enough."

Washu Hakubi;  
"Can you guys keep it down? The little one here is trying to sleep…"

The voice of the mad scientist was not welcoming in the least, certainly not after it seemed the Beast had impaled her through the chest! But there she was sitting on the bench. She was garbed in some more lewd nurse outfit showing a plunging neck line down to her belly button, no doubt she wanted to leave no doubts how she survived as they can clearly see the patchwork medical mesh made of digital energy matter plugging up the hole the Beast made, it is the only thing keeping her alive right now.

But most shocking and utterly terrifying is that laying right next to the mad scientist was an unconscious Chibiusa still in her neck brace, the mad scientist has a hand gently upon the little girl's forehead. All of our heroes were on edge, Usagi in particular furiously drawing two guns and ready to blow this bitch's head clean off.

Washu Hakubi;  
"She will die before you even pull that trigger, before any of you can make a move. And Terry? Don't bother trying that time stop trick, I've already set up precautions and contingencies for anything you can pull….."

Terry was just as on edge as the rest, worst yet it was all riding on him to choose his life over Chibiusa's. He took a moment to look around seeing how everyone was on edge, they had no idea just what this woman was capable of, what kind of super science she could use to render all their attempts at saving Chibi all but moot. Taking it all in he cannot see any other option….

Terry Jones;  
"But you'll let her go if I help complete Cell?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"You have my word."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Terry no!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You can't just give this cunt what she wants! We'll think of something!"

Son Goku;  
"Don't you dare quit on us!"

What little remained of the Beast's form had then started to disappear, his more monstrous bits of armor breaking off and his blue scaly hide returning to human skin. He has also shrunk down back to his original short pre teen height. He has a somber expression.

Terry Jones;  
"I'm not. I'm trying to save one of the best friends I've ever had."

Cell walks up right behind Terry, the bug's serpentine tail now extended and coiling upward, the stinger starts to take on a funnel-like shape and grows to ridiculous size, it looks like a freakish slobbering mutant fly trap attached to his tail. As Cell is about to do the deed he gives the young boy a most hateful scowl.

Perfect Cell;  
"I am so disappointed in you Terry, I was so looking forward to fighting you…."

Upon hearing this the kid can't help but give a sly smile.

Terry Jones;  
"Bullshit, you're glad you're getting it this easy."

After that final insult tossed, the serpentine tail's gapping mouth comes right down on the kid. Terry is soon enveloped in darkness all around him, there is a strange vacuum that pulls him deeper into the void….

And with that the xenomorph has absorbed the very brat he was gunning for. Despite voicing his supposed disappointment he still has quite a smile on his face.

Perfect Cell;  
"And now that I'm truly perfect, what do I need with you?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"You needed me just to absorb Little Terry. The least you can do is help me find Lord Tenchi, you owe Ryoko that much."

Perfect Cell;  
"Hmph. And I suppose he can provide me the challenge that Terry couldn't?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"You vile piece of shit!"

Trunks has already grabbed his sword and is about to cut down Cell as best as he possibly can…

Washu Hakubi;  
"Do you not care what happens to this girl?"

The mad scientist is now cradling the young sleeping girl in her arms.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You gave us your word you would let her GO!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Just how cowardly are you wretched pig sows?!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Don't confuse my carefulness for cowardice, I have no intention of killing this girl, but for now she must come with us."

With so much rage in her face Usagi seems to be on the verge of crying, contemplating whether or not to just pull the trigger and hope she does't miss or instead drop to her knees and start begging.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Please I beg you! She has nothing to do with this just let her go!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"What does it matter to you? She's not even your daughter, not in this time line anyway…."

Such condescending words indeed, so much so that it seems the very gravitational pull of the planet has taken offense, reversing its direction on the mad scientist and taking her upward into the air against her will. It was so sudden she did not even get the chance to counter act it, upon reaching a certain altitude she can feel her head inside the grip of someone's hand. There is a strange tingling sensation going throughout her head and along her neck.

As everyone looks on in utter disbelief they can see a large woman floating high in mid air now grasping Washu's head from behind. Using Washu as reference they measure this woman to be about 6 feet and eight inches, as her height was impressive so too was her proportions, quite large but just the right size they are the kind of curvy features to make any man's temperature rise, tucked away in a skin tight body suit that covered almost every inch of her body safe for a literal boob window and her completely bare left leg. The suit was white along the shoulders and arms, dark blueish gray below the shoulder line, lines of blue along the torso and two distinct patches of red just below her neck and all over her crotch which had a slight subtle bulk you'd never see a woman have there. Curious.

But more noticeable than her voluptuous body was her face, she literally had the face of a goddess with a distinct Egyptian ethnicity. Her long dark/light striped blue hair flows out, it drapes over the right side of her well-endowed bosom. She has such beautiful skin, a softly tanned hue of peach, and her hypnotic teal eyes shine with a maternal glow. But as kind and warm as her eyes were, there was no such warmth or kindness in her words, leaving her lips as smooth as silky water and bringing with them the cold haunting presence of death chilling the spines of any who can hear them.

?;  
"I am the Queen of Hearts I command you to return the girl just as you promised. Defy my order and I collect your fucking head, one single motion is all it will take for this lovely top of yours to just pop right off."

Washu was beside herself, so many conflicting emotions overwhelm her that she couldn't even think of a way to get out of this woman's hold. There seemed to be no escape for her this time, and as such she lets go of Chibiusa who is now floating in mid air, after which she can feel the woman let go. And then suddenly Washu started to descend towards the ground.

Perfect Cell;  
"Oh Washu you really are a spineless coward! Giving up so easily, you're even worse than that brat Terry!"

?;  
"And just what about that little brat Terry?"

Cell looks up towards the mysterious woman and the very moment he made eye contact…..he saw something he couldn't even fathom. For a moment his very perception of reality was rendered asunder, instead of a normal blue cloudy sky where a goddess was floating overhead, he saw a darkened sky made entirely out of slithering snakes. Within this snake sky was a hideous monstrous face of literal titan size glaring at him, the face of a woman caught between human and reptile giving off a skin crawling hiss that echoed throughout the heavens, red burning eyes filled with condemning hatred gripping Cell in terror that he could not even breathe. It was literally the kind of face that would turn a living creature to stone….

?;  
"What's wrong little boy? Cat got your tongue?!"

Hearing this titan face speak made him blink, the horrific illusion before him was gone and now he saw the clear blue sky above and the mysterious woman floating overhead. Still trying to comprehend what the hell that even was just now, he failed to notice the strange increase in air pressure starting to push down on top of him. He finally noticed this pressure when it kicked into full gear forcing him right down on his knees and even lower to the ground. He was not able to move at all, not able to pick himself up even an inch.

Sora Valentine;  
"Okay what the hell is going on here? Does this new chick have blood controlling powers as well?!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"No, she can control gravity. She's literally able to make things weightless or or increase their weight a hundred fold just by manipulating the gravitational pull around them."

Sora Valentine;  
"Ummm, how the hell do you know this?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Because I'm watching it happen right before my eyes! Look at Cell! He can't even lift himself off the ground what else could it be?!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yes…..control over gravity itself, a power wielded by a goddess who could even match the Beast in raw power..."

He looks towards the woman now touching down on the ground cradling Chibi in her arms.

Trunks Briefs;  
"The android guardian who came from the future. The woman we've been trying to bring back this whole time! Aliantrice Zephirot!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"….been a long time since I even wanted to be called by that name…."

Everyone was taken back by the mere existence of this woman, so far her actions are leaving them with so many conflicting emotions that they can't think straight. One minute she is giving everyone within ear shot the fear of death, now she's reuniting a little girl with her supposed mother. Usagi was more conflicted with seeing Chibi this close again, after how she just used this poor girl and now seeing the girl with a neck brace…

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I'm such a useless cunt, not being there for her when she needed me to at least be a surrogate….."

But Aliantrice did not care how conflicted Usagi was, putting the little girl right into the witches own arms whether she likes it or not.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"What matters is that you're here for her now. Which reminds me…..where is Terry?"

There is a loud callous laugh, everyone looks back towards Cell who is now pulsing with a strangely familiar blue energy. Despite being pushed down by intense gravity he is somehow able to lift himself up onto one knee…

Perfect Cell;  
"Looks like the integration is now kicking in. I can feel it, that little brat's power now fueling my own perfection!"

Son Goku;  
"…no….then that means-"

Perfect Cell;  
"That's right Goku, poor little is no more. I care not who this new arrival is but if she's really here to save the brat then I'm afraid she's far too late!"

So it would seem, in fact with everyone sensing Cell's energy suddenly spiking higher that before they all started to fear the worst, some fearing for Terry's life but more of what the xenomorph is now going to do….Aliantrice however simply started to laugh. To everyone and Cell's bewilderment she was giving her own soft tone condescending laugh at his expense, the kind of low laugh that a villainous from an animated Disney flick would make.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Far too late you say? Then why haven't I killed you yet? If you have indeed eaten and digested my precious little Tough Guy and Bumblebee, nothing would keep me from compressing your supposed perfect body into a singularity so small you will become less than a particle let alone a cell! So why are you still alive little boy? Perhaps all you've done is set yourself up for a most severe case of indigestion? How about we give it a minute or two before we start believing that the little brat is truly gone?"

* * *

In fact how about we just take a peek into the very body of the xenomorph to even see what is happening? What exactly has happened to Terry within the void he was dragged into?

Turns out he is very much alive and now fighting for his life. The blackened realm he now finds himself in is one made of horrific and sentient flesh covered in lines of circuitry. All space not filled in with solid matter is filled in by amniotic fluid instead of air, it burned his lungs at first but lucky for him there is still oxygen for him to breathe. All around him are constantly morphing tendrils of flesh coming out of the two massive walls of organic tissue, it was literally being caught in a swarm of grasping hands that seem to speak to him, _"please don't leave us we want you to stay with us, don't go away, stay with us, stay"_.

The worst part was how these tendrils were literally leeching off of him, each time they get a good grip on his body they suck out a little bit of his energy leaving him with even less to work with than before. All he can manage is two biomass arm blades made of solid crystal matter, with these two reformatted appendages he is wildly chopping and cutting any tendrils in his way, all the while he struggles to climb his way along the wall with no room to just swim away. After a while of frantically chopping away he at last finds a safe area, a large bone protrusion embedded in the wall allowing him to stay out of the tendril swarm's reach. He is so exhausted, trying to steady his own breathing in this muck his head is all fuzzy…..so much so he swears he is hearing voices….

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"I can't believe you just throw your life away to save someone….Tenchi would have done the same thing….."_

No wait, he is hearing an actual voice. Echoing from somewhere within this darkened realm it is what remains of the space pirate Ryoko…

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"You are so much like him, such a helplessly sweet boy…..in fact the only real difference between the two of you is that you have people who care about you….."_

He is much too tired to even question or care how this is possible, he just goes along with the conversation hoping it'll help him focus on recovering his strength…

Terry Jones;  
"What about you? You and that Ayeka bitch love the fuck out of him if I recall…."

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"We were in love with him yes….but we didn't really care about him, we only cared about what he could give us, what we wanted from him. We used him, mistreated him, abused him…..we made him what he is now. It pains me to realize this now when I've already been doomed to die….unable to make amends or at least set him free from his torment. I will help you and Samael find a wall out of this xenomorph. In return I ask you do me one favor….."_

Terry Jones;  
"….what do you wish of me?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"….find my beloved Tenchi, find him and help him however you can…..but if you can't, stop him. End him. For just like you he too is a Beast, and unlike you I fear…..he has permanently become a monster…."_

Terry Jones;  
"…you have my word."

As he said that he can see a giant arm made of a soft light come through the tendril rich darkness, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him far away from the mass walls of flesh trying to devour him. And in a few moments Terry is now floating freely within this realm of amniotic fluid, all around him is empty space save for the giant face of Ryoko floating in front of him. Despite being made of the same strange organic circuitry flesh it looks more like a pristine stone carving. And there in the center of the forehead was a hole that revealed a crimson red patch of organic ruination, resting within this hole was Sammy. Her eyes were close, her body was straight with her legs together and her hands clasped together, she looked like a damn corpse and this whole fleshy realm was her wake. But as dead as she looked, Terry could sense a faint heart beat coming from her body.

Terry Jones;  
"Ryoko….Is there any way I could save you as well?"

Ryoko Hakubi;  
 _"….I more than appreciate your offer but I am Cell now, I am beyond saving. Tell her that I'm sorry for being a massive cunt to her. I don't expect her to forgive me, just so long as she knows I'm sorry….goodbye….."_

As for Ryoko's presence, it vanished. It seemed that after saying her goodbyes she had accepted her ultimate fate. Swimming as best he can he heads towards the sleeping girl, finally reaching her he then puts one hand against her cheek hoping she'll open her eyes again…..slowly her eye lids start to twitch and open up.

Samael;  
"….T….Terry…?"

Terry Jones;  
"Hey Sam. I thought you were dead…."

Samael;  
"…so did I…..where am I?"

Terry Jones;  
"Doesn't matter now we're not staying long. Just have to figure out how to get out of-"

The fleshy mess right behind Sammy then starts to come alive fully aware of Terry's intentions, as the flesh becomes another mess of tendrils they start to wrap around our two heroes not willing to let these two to leave. Once again Terry finds himself caught in between hands that talked to him begging him not to abandon them, begging him to stay. With Sammy now in his own arms Terry retaliates, forcing crystal matter to sprout out of his body like razor blades cutting up as many of the tendrils as possible before then becoming like wings wrapping around him and Sammy. The crystal protrusions become like armor plating, fully encasing the two in a literal protective shell that cuts them off from this very realm inside of Cell.

* * *

Perfect Cell;  
"GRAAAAAGH!"

The xenomorph has had his fair share of sudden pain surges, with all he's been through this should be a typical thing for him….but for some reason this particular instance feels like he's losing himself. Amidst his own convulsing and upchucking chunks of blood, his body was once again changing. His sleek robotic humanoid form was losing its firm mold, the perfection he would not shut up about was now seemingly melting away. And after his body was done degrading right before everyone's eyes, there he stood in his previous form.

Imperfect Cell;  
"Wha….what just happened?!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Just as I figured, you just had a bad case of indigestion."

She takes a single step forward, that single step immediately putting the weakened Cell into a cold sweat as he takes a step back. He was tensed up and looked on the verge of just running away, pretty much backed into a corner Cell goes to the one tactic he truly excels at…..

Imperfect Cell;  
"Are you really going to fight me when I've been severely weakened like this?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Oh God not this again!"

Imperfect Cell;  
"Looking at you I can tell you have the pride of a warrior! Or am I mistaken? Surely you would rather I be at my physical peek so you can actually enjoy this fight?"

Her movement was so fast that even Cell could not follow, appearing right in front of him she just grabbed onto both of his head frills and shoved his head right into her knee so hard it caves his face into the back of his skull. Still having a firm grip on his head frills she then lifts him over her head before then slamming him flat onto the ground. Even as his face regenerates back to its normal state he still feels the sharp pain, and then to add onto his misery Aliantrice shoves one of her high heels right into the back of his head pinning him face down to the concrete street.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Are you really so pathetic that you have to try and appeal to my 'pride as a warrior'? Please, in another life I had no qualms cutting down mere humans who didn't even have the benefits of super human abilities, just mere guns and knives! Sticks and stones! I was programmed to give no quarter to any I sought to kill, why should I give you any leeway? Hell from what I heard, you yourself had no problem cutting down helpless humans who only had sticks and stones!"

She twists her foot about halfway through a 45 degree instantly drawing blood from the bug's head, after which she just simply walks away. She now stands a little ways from him with her back turned.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"If you're still fixing for a fight then pick your worthless self up, I haven't got all day."

The bug had trouble picking himself up, his emotional state was now in flux to the point he was now trembling. His breathing was heavy and sporadic, his frustration quickly boiled up into full on hatred. Once more Cell has been reduced to a mere punchline, this was clearly the last straw….

Imperfect Cell;  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! WHY?! WHY MUST I BE DENIED MY VICTORY?! WHY MUST I BE DENIED MY PERFECTION?! **WHYYYYYYYYYY?!** "

With a beastly roar his rage exploded, his aura spiking to such an incredible magnitude it even reached to about twenty times his own size. What's even more shocking is that despite his obviously downgraded form he was still outputting an energy reading much like the Beast's, in fact it seemed he was becoming even stronger than his perfect form ever was….

Sora Vaentine;  
"What the fuck is going on?!"

….and as he was powering up his body started to grow. His torso inflating at a steady pace until eventually he was so massive in plump girth, well, you'd swear he'd had just foolishly chewed some of that unstable three course dinner gum. And he kept getting bigger, plumper, he was now about five stories tall as his energy kept building more and more with each passing moment.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Cell you fool! What do you think you're doing?!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You know what's happening?!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"He's going into meltdown! Because he did manage to absorb the Beast into his collective his cells instantly evolved to generate enough Ambrosia to become a true titan! But now that he has been degraded somehow, tapping into that new power in his cells is only gonna cause his body to explode! He should of known this would happen!"

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"Of course I knew you arrogant fool! I am intentionally self destructing!"**

Washu Hakubi;  
"….wha…..you're what?!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"You son of a bitch!"

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"And when I do the resulting explosion of Ambrosia energy will destroy all of you and everything else within a radius of a billion miles! I will put a hole in this planet big enough to send it into critical condition followed soon by cataclysmic death!"**

Just how many times do our heroes have to feel completely helpless? Feel as though there is nothing they can do but stand there and take whatever is given to them? Apparently once more before they then bite the big one. But Goku had other plans, breathing in one big breath he then goes forward to the bloated, his own body now shimmering gold as his aura was at full burst.

Son Goku;  
"Everyone get back!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"What are you doing?!"

Son Goku;  
"I'm gonna use Hamon on him! Hopefully I can channel the energy he's trying to build up right into the rocky ground!"

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"Don't try it! The slightest touch will set me off, who knows what will happen if my self destruct is premature, perhaps you'll end up dooming the planet to a slow death from intense global scale radiation?! There's nothing you can do now except wait for the end and pray it is quick and painless!"**

Son Goku;  
"….no…..Jesus no….!"

Upon hearing Cell's damning words Goku just stood there letting all that golden energy he just built go right to waste. He never felt more helpless.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You….YOU GODDAMN SORE LOSER!"

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"You're the sore loser here! Unable to accept your fate!"**

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You dare to look down on us you wretched coward?!"

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"You selfishly denied me what is rightfully mine, now I will make you pay for being such heartless brats!"**

Things have gone so far south for our heroes so fast that even Aliantrice was distraught…her reasons for being so however were far different than the others. In fact while they were more gripped with tense fear of impending death, she was more gripped in quiet sorrow over losing loved ones. Loved ones she came back from death to save...

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I'm sorry Terry, Sammy, I wanted to see your faces again…..Optimus, get rid of this bug!"

By her very command there then appeared a familiar looking metal man leaping from atop a building and now falling straight down towards the action. Small rocket thrusters ignite from the bottom of his feet allowing him to land softly in close proximity of the unstable xenomorph.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"With pleasure!"**

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Whoa shit it's that giant metal truck man!"

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"Oh look, another fool who came here only to die!"**

Optimus Prime;  
 **"On the contrary you worthless insect, I'm the Bouncer! And because you've become a problem I have to escort you out!"**

Before anyone knew just what the hell was going on, the metal man's chest opens up revealing some kind of mechanical device encased within the inner machinery. It was a glowing clean cut crystal giving off a nearly resplendent sapphire blue light, the crystal was held inside a sphere that appeared like a thermal nuclear bomb with two protruding handle bars on both sides. After revealing this device in his chest, the metal man then leans backwards slightly, just enough so he can fire a single beam up towards the sky at a diagonal slant.

The beam creates a hole in time and space, a doorway that appears to lead into outer space, just how deep into the universe this will lead only Optimus knows, with no time to explain where he just goes forward with the plan, tapping into the very consciousness within the crystal device he causes this bridge into space to start moving….straight down on top of the bloated Cell. Most unfortunate for him that he deliberately bloated himself to where he cannot move at all. As he realizes his last ditch ploy for revenge will be for naught, he finally reveals his true face just before he vanishes forever….

Imperfect Cell;  
 **"NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU WERE ALL SUPPOSE TO LOSE! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN! I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO WIIIII-"**

The space bridge had lowered all the way on top of the xenomorph, taking some of the ground beneath his feet just to be sure, and then just as quickly as it came it shrunk down and vanished. Cell was gone.

The end of the xenomorph was so abrupt that it's taking everyone a little bit to even register it. The mad scientist is so speechless she is on her knees, she now fully grasps what has happened. She even starts to shed soft tears as the result of her actions truly sink in.

Washu Hakubi;  
"All that work I put in…..and my own daughter…all of it wasted….."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What did you do with Cell just now?"

Optimus Prime;  
 **"I sent him to a lifeless nebula about a hundred lightyears from your planet…..and should Terry somehow survive Cell's self inflicted death, he will be stuck out there drifting all alone in outer space. It will take me two days to even recharge my power reserves enough to open another space bridge and by then it might be too late to save him."**

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"You mean that's it? That little bastard is just gone just like that? All this time we spent dealing with him and no he's just 'poof'?"

Yes quite an anti climactic turn of events isn't it? So much so that Trunks in particular is feeling a great swell of regret and defeat.

Trunks Briefs;  
"So in the end the Terry of this universe ends up being destroyed anyway, just like the Terry of my home universe. Everything that happened these last few months amounted to nothing."

He drops to his knees and slams both fists hard on the ground.

Trunks Briefs;  
"DID WE EVEN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING AT ALL?!"

Goku walks up to Trunks, trying to comfort the lad by putting a hand on his shoulder. Everyone is quite somber now, but like before Aliantrice is not the least bit feeling down.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Terry and Sammy are still alive, I just know it…."

She looks straight up towards the sky, with a confident smile she points a single finger straight up. This very display has everyone beside themselves….

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…and even if I have to go up there, I'm going to bring them back home."

Aside from Optimus, everyone is looking at her completely bewildered.

Son Goku;  
"…..bring them back? From outer space?!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Precisely."


	28. Galactic Argonauts

**Galactic Argonauts**

* * *

The death of the xenomorph Cell has finally come to pass on the sixth of September 2064 A.D., his time of death was 1:15 P.M., utterly destroyed by his own refusal to accept defeat. And having been sent to a deep desolate part of the universe about a hundred lightyears from the planet earth there was no one for him to take into hell with him. But of course because he also managed to "absorb" both of our heroes Terry and Sammy, well, having survived the explosion of Ambrosia they are now stranded within the vacuum of space. Within that protective crystal shell neither of them knew what exactly had happened or even where they are, all they could tell was that Cell's lifeforce was suddenly gone and they were still alive so they must be out of his body…so Terry finally opens his shell….

Immediately his human body was ravaged, the vacuum of space nearly tearing him to pieces from the inside out. Both freezing to death and boiling alive he was most certainly a goner, even as he transformed to his reptilian form his hyper regeneration could not keep up with the horrific decompression and forced rotting. His only chance for survival was the being made of pure energy now grabbing onto him as best she could, and in kissing his lips she managed to breathe new life into him.

With each cleansing breath she pushed into his mouth his body restored little by little, it took about five minutes for his hyper regeneration to finally take the initiative triggering a crystallization of his entire hide, literally sealing him inside a full suite of armor that has no face. He could also feel her consciousness entering his mind, giving his body knowledge it never possessed before allowing it to grow some kind of temporary organs appearing as weird growths along his shoulder line, upon growing these strange organs he could suddenly breathe on his own. He had become capable of surviving in the vacuum now.

Samael; (via telepathy since, y'know, vacuum)  
"How do you feel?"

Like the worst kind of hammered shit, but he's too distracted by Sammy's appearance to say so. She is in the vacuum of space same as him but she is in her half naked human form, her skin exposed to the vacuum and yet she is unharmed.

Terry Jones; (via telepathy)  
"No fair. I need a damn suit to survive out here but you-"

Samael;  
"Oh you crybaby."

Terry Jones;  
"…..well anyway, where the hell are we?"

Sammy quickly looks towards all possible directions, her unique left eye able to see farther than any human possibly can.

Samael;  
"From the looks of it, we're about one billion and five thousand miles away from coordinates 9045XY. With we go in this direction we should be able to reach the green planet at that location in about a day or two."

Terry Jones;  
"A day or two?"

Samael;  
"We need to be moving quite fast to make that time. Here grab onto me."

The two then grab onto each other, each holding the other with both arms as tight as they can.

Terry Jones;  
"So we just gonna start flying forward or something?"

Samael;  
"For a little bit, hopefully we'll build up enough speed to just coast our way there. Alright on three…"

Terry Jones;  
"One-"

Samael;  
"Two-"

And working in tandem the two swim kick themselves forward, after that initial push they kick in their erupting auras to start rocketing straight ahead. Being so close together they ended up looking like a blue and pink comet blazing through the starry ocean. Hopefully wherever they are headed their journey will be a smooth ride…

* * *

Back on the planet Earth, there was another group of heroes about to make their own journey. At the time of 8:54 P.M. they are still making preparations for their journey. But as they are there is something going on behind their backs. We now go to some classified location in China, the site of what appears to be just another imperial castle. It looks very much like the Hall of Supreme Harmony, clearly a brick by brick replica given this location is not the Forbidden City in Beijin. And what's more, there are WASP soldiers wearing helmets with eight eyes hiding in the shadows with sniper rifles, this is clearly one of their facilities. Inside the actual are WASP soldiers freely walking about in the open, patrolling the grand halls and most particularly the entrance to the true facility this fake palace was built upon…

Turns out this is a prison facility designed to contain metahumans, the entire structure revolving around a giant cylinder chamber where about ten giant rotary rings continuously spin about at a steady pace. Within each one are four smaller rings fitted within a rig side by side, they spin even faster than the larger rings and seem to generate some kind of energy which is being channeled into strange glowing tubes that spread throughout the rest of the facility. They run all the way to each possible cell, as some of the incarcerated metahumans have found out first hand this energy is intense gravity meant to keep prisoners from escaping their cells, the intensity increased remotely by automated surveillance systems triggering whenever someone actually uses their metahuman abilities to any degree.

In one such cell there is a familiar spikey haired brute, currently using the automated gravity to his advantage just to get a work out, giving off a small portion of his own aura to trip the system, he stands upside down on both his hands he is doing pushups at a slow but steady rate fighting against the crushing pressure. He was alone for the moment, but then he could sense a new presence standing just outside of his cell.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Hello there, Prince Vegeta I presume?"

Prince Vegeta;  
"The same, and you are?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Nobody you would care about enough to remember I'm sure."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Hmph, you know me too well. But then what is it you're here for?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"….I need a ride off this rock. I lost my spaceship and I heard you happen to have a spare, if I recall the one known as Recoome won't be needing it anymore."

Prince Vegeta;  
"I see where this is going but fact is I don't even need your help. I can get out just fine on my own, I was just waiting for their pet vampire to disappear is all…"

Washu Hakubi;  
"So now you're just gonna bust out of here with all the subtlety of a thermal nuclear warhead? Yes and I'm sure the Saiyan who put you here won't see you coming a mile away."

Prince Vegeta;  
"…fufufufu…..…It's because of Kakarot I have achieved a new level of power, I would like nothing better than to thank him personally."

Washu Hakubi;  
"At which point you'll also have to go through Kakarot's compatriots, one of them being a Cybertronian."

Vegeta stopped doing his pushups. After a moment or two taking in what she just said he then slowly lowers himself to the ground, one slip up could easily get him flattened. Now on his hands and knees he starts to lower his energy output….

Prince Vegeta;  
" _A_ Cybertronian?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Correction, _the_ Cybertronian."

Eventually he has stopped giving off energy, and as such the gravity system shuts down allowing him to stand up straight and walk freely inside the cell. He approaches the glass making direct eye contact with the scientist.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Whatever you had in mind better be silent as the grave woman, and don't think about double crossing me."

Washu Hakubi;  
"Wouldn't dream of pissing you off."

As this is going on, there are several WASP soldiers gathering up outside of the giant containment cell. They bunch up along the outer wall trying to stay out of eyesight of the two meta humans inside. They got their guns ready and are fixing to go in on all cylinders. Thankfully their helmets are built with a silencer mode that keeps all sound they make with their mouths from leaving the outer shell, they can just communicate with their superiors without giving themselves away….

WASP Bumblebee;  
 _"We're in position and ready, awaiting your orders sir."_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"…stand down and pull back."_

Wearing their face concealing helmets you could not tell they were all confused from that order.

WASP Bumblebee;  
 _"Uh sir? If we don't move now they'll just escape-"_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"Let them leave, I'm not losing any men over some small fry."_

WASP Bumblebee;  
 _"Y-yes sir…"_

* * *

Funny enough she has made that order about half a world away, back at the underground city where now everyone is gathered. It has been a very long day at Khartoum and even with all of it done their troubles have yet to conclude. They are now making preparations for the departure into space within two days time.

Sitting in one of the houses Integra is just finishing up her radio transmission call. It was quite rude of her men to call her over small fry, when she was finally having a nice conversation with her step sister Satsuki.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Small fry huh?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"If all it took was knowing Alucard was at my command to keep him contained, well, I got bigger things to worry about than a couple of rodent trying to leave the planet."

Even as Satsuki has been conversing with Integra about other things, her thoughts have been all about Terry and just how things have turned out…

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I'm almost wondering if we should just leave him out there….I'm wondering if it would be better if he just never came back to our planet. Better for us…..better for him in fact, f I recall correctly he was always wanting to be left alone."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I don't think it matters if we go or not, that woman is dead set on going to get him back."

And they both take a look out of one of the windows, there resting atop one of the highest building was Ryo-Ohki in all her giant black crystal splendor. At her base is the giant metal man Optimus, he has his hand against her as though he was speaking to her on some level no being on this planet can possibly comprehend. And then there was Aliantrice, floating about all along Ryo-Ohki's four giant crystal prongs, as she is floating next to one she is channeling some kind of energy into the crystal matter, whatever this energy is it seems to be reshaping the crystal matter from organic looking mineral into more technological metal. They watch her display such grace in her task, working diligently and without pause. Out of all the individuals here she has been the one working the hardest, the one most dead set on taking this journey into space and bring back that helpless kid.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We should stop her! We can't let her bring back the Beast! I don't know what kind of attachment she has towards him but-"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Well at the very least you don't want to hit the beehive anymore."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…you know if He were here, he'd also say we should just leave Terry to his fate…."

Sr Integra Hellsing;  
"…maybe….but then again he never was one to leave even his enemies to their fate, if there was still a chance they could find salvation-"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We're not talking about some mere criminal here, we're talking about the greatest threat to this planet."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Who ironically has the potential to be our greatest Superman, been a long time since we've had one of those and we're long overdue for one. You know this…."

Satsuki stands up and is one her way out.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Never took you for the optimistic type."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"And I never took you for the pessimistic type."

She is now out the door, upon stepping out she bumps into Goku who had been walking by and caught the end of their conversation.

Son Goku;  
"If you would rather just leave Terry in space, why are you here then?"

She takes another look up at Aliantrice, seeing her still working like the machine she is.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"An android from the future who admits to being a former mass murderer as she was built to be. The idea of having her get her hands on little Terry, well-"

Son Goku;  
"I understand."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I'm actually surprised you guys can even trust her at all."

Son Goku;  
"We're mostly going on faith really, faith that she is every bit the guardian angel that Terry and Sammy said she is."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Faith huh? Hmph, must be nice to have such faith. Been so long since I had any I forgot what it was like."

Son Goku;  
"Really? Could have fooled me with the relationship you have displayed with your men."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"That's not so much faith but trust, trust they've earned from me and trust I've earned from them. Faith on the other hand, well, it's just giving something the benefit of a doubt and hoping everything ends up okay."

Son Goku;  
"Well who knows? Maybe you'll be able to find some faith of your own on this trip?"

She isn't so easily swayed by his kind words but all the same she gives a slight smile regardless.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Maybe….."

Son Goku;  
"…well nevermind that for now. Speaking of your men do you happen to know where the trigger finger is?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Usagi? She's right in there."

She points right to the building literally next door. And sure enough the gun witch is in there all by her lonesome, with a somber look on her face she is sitting there next to a table. All across this table is an organized assortment of gun parts she continuously fiddles with, doing everything from recalibrating to simple cleaning. Usagi is also wearing head phones on her head, from an old fashioned mp3 player she is listening to some P!nk, the volume is low enough so that she can hear anyone try to get her attention.

Son Goku;  
"Hey there Ms. Trigger Finger."

Her voice has a somber tone as she spoke.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Hey yourself Golden Boy. What do you want?"

Son Goku;  
"Chibiusa has been asking for you."

Upon hearing this she stops what she's doing, putting the parts she had in her hands back on the table.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"She doesn't want to see me."

Son Goku;  
"She asked me to come here and tell you to come see her."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes, you should at least patch things up while you got the opportunity to."

Usagi Tsukino;

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I insist you go check up on her."

Satsuki has a rather stern look as she says this, almost as though she was pulling rank to get her subordinate to do what she should. And whatever it says about Usagi aside, Satsuki's stern tone does get her to stop sitting here sulking.

And so there she was, now standing right outside the house Chibiusa is resting in, in her hands is a self made bento box she happen to have on her, she wishes it was something nicer like a box of chocolates or flowers instead. She was still rather hesitant to go in she stands right outside still emotionally prepping herself. As she does she can hear the tail end of the conversation she is having with Trunks.

Chibiusa; (inside the house)  
"I still wish I could go. I don't wanna sit here being useless."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I know, and I don't wanna leave you behind. But at least you'll be with Sir Integra Hellsing."

Chibiusa;  
"…that woman scares the stool out of me, so much so I'd rather stay with that one evil stepmother to be honest."

Trunks briefs;  
"Oh c'mon she's a nice lady, her butler is also really nice too."

Chibiusa;  
"But she is literally the lady who had that scary vampire guy under her command. Probably be such a hard ass that she'll put me through some boot camp once my neck is fully healed."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I made her promise not to. You'll be fine."

Hearing this actually made Usagi smile, giving off a soft laugh under her breath at the whole thing. Just hearing Chibi's voice is actually putting her at ease….

Chibiusa;  
"Don't take too long okay?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I won't Chibi, I'll be back before you know it. I promise…."

After listening to them for a bit Usagi finally knocks on the door, here goes nothing. She expects Trunks to not be the least happy to see her simply on principle, but as he walks from behind a wall into view….

Trunks Briefs;  
"Oh thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't show."

Chibiusa;  
"Is that her?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah it's her."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I…I hope I'm not intruding…."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Not at all, I was just leaving. Need to go, uhhhh, pick up some power converters for….something…"

And with that Trunks takes his leave, still a bit nervous Usagi goes into to the room and sees Chibi sitting there in the bed. She still has to have a neck brace on but she is looking better able to sit at least a little uprigt with a pillow to support her back. The look on the girl's face says it all, she was just as nervous.

Chibiusa;  
"Hey."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Hey…..so did you need to talk or-"

Chibiusa;  
"I….I was wondering if you'd like to watch a few movies with me. Trunks doesn't like Disney movies all that much."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"…..I love Disney movies…."

* * *

It is an hour later. We find Satsuki conversing with her men out in the street, among them is a fourth member. A slender young man with blue short hair and glasses, his garb is a white suit similar to a standard gakuran uniform, it has a neck collar with a fur trim. He wears several pouches along his waste that look like they hold several kinds of digital devices and other such portable hardware.

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"Better late than never I see."

Hoka Inumuta;  
"Well I did have a full time gig."

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"You took longer than was necessary."

Hoka Inumuta;  
"Hey why don't you try living inside a snow cruiser for a damn month doing remote surveillance on that eyesore of a convoy? Didn't helped that I kept having to relocate to avoid capture."

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"Even so you were pretty much on vacation while the rest of us were fighting for our lives down here."

Hoka Inumuta;  
"Oh yeah some vacation, stuck in a box in the middle of a wasteland, nearly running out of food twice. Had to take up fishing and take to using a washrag to wipe my-"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"That'll do Hoka. Did you get anything of value?"

The guy then hands Satsuki a smart phone like device, running her thumb across it she scrolls through photos of what look like a dead girl in a tube and a severed black man's head in a jar.

Hoka Inumuta;  
"She has taken great interest in the Beast, the details of which are probably going to disgust you to no end. And apparently this head can give her answers she needs to do whatever she is planning."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And this head is alive?"

Hoka Inumuta;  
"….after days of trying to get in on my own…..this head 'took pity on me' and just opened the back door. He told me to give you a message."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And what was it?"

Hoka Inumuta;  
"…He said…..that he hopes you've managed to avenge your little sister….Ryuko. The fact he even knows about that is a serious red flag if I ever saw one."

She finds the pictures of the head disturbing, the way it just smiles in each individual photo. The way it looks right at the camera no matter which angle the photo is taken, those burning red eyes are even getting under her skin. She can't stand to look at these photos so she hands the device back.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Well now that we got that out of the way, I called you back because you and the rest will be working with WASP in my absence."

Nonon Jakuzire;  
"Come again?"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Did we not establish Kill the Beast specifically because we didn't want to work under WASP's thumb?"

Hoka Inumuta;  
"Under your step sister's thumb?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It'll be a temporary arrangement, I just don't want to leave you guys on your own without solid support. So for now please play nice with them, for me?"

Ira Gamagori;  
"….as you command Lady Satsuki."

Yeah sure he's got no problems, he's the first to fall in line whenever he's told. The others are not too thrilled of this arrangement and are not looking forward to swallowing their pride. But that'll have to keep 'til the day after tomorrow, right now Satsuki needs to go talk with Ichigo who has just arrived. He is now leaning against some balcony railing watching that android still doing her work. As the others go off to do their own thing Satsuki goes over and now stands right next to Ichigo.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Had fun?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I just spent the last two hours apologizing to Orihime for the umpteenth time, I had a ball."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"She's really quite fond of you. I have to wonder if you two will just hook up."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"….frankly she's better finding someone else, I'm no good for her…."

He has two one liter bottles of soda, one is a regular Dr. Pepper the other is a carbonate ginger ale. Handing the latter to Satsuki he opens the former for himself.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I don't like this set up at all."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I don't either, as I told that Goku fellow earlier I'd much rather leave the little brat up there. I'm only going because I don't trust that woman with him."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I figured as much."

He takes a swig of his drink, Satsuki has yet to open hers. In fact she is kind of lost in thought right now, probably about the hundredth umpteenth time this last week she has been trying to make sense of her conflicting emotions.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Do you…..do you still feel strongly about avenging Ryuko?"

Ichigo looks at her almost blank, at first it seems he cannot even fathom what Satsuki of all people is saying right now to his face. But then he just smiles like he was doing a shrug.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"So I'm not the only one having doubts?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"….things are not as simple anymore….."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Agreed…but he is still the biggest threat our planet has faced. And for all we know, his presence out there could lead even bigger threats back here."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"That's why you're going?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Damage control is the only reason that makes sense to me."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..then I'll be following your lead."

She then puts a hand on his shoulder. The two continue to watch the android carry on with her work.

* * *

It was now the eighth of September 2064 A.D. and the time was 8:23 A.M. In about a few hours from now the whole gang will have to depart for space. Our heroes are all gathered before the stairs leading into the grand Hellsing Manor where they give their goodbyes to all those that cannot make the journey with them.

Chichi;  
"I know we've been through this but I wish you didn't have to go."

Son Goku;  
"I don't wanna go either, but those two are family."

Son Gohan;  
"I wish I could go as well, I wish I was able to fight with you guys at all."

Goku goes to one knee and puts his hand on Gohan's head riffling his hair a little.

Son Goku;  
"I know how you feel, but once you become a doctor you'll be able to do more good than any fighter can. So even if you're on vacation you still keep up hitting those books as best you can."

Son Gohan;  
"Vacation? Here?"

Son Goku;  
"Well it is a mansion, with a butler even! So much better than that hole we've been living in right?"

Chichi;  
"Oh God yes, it'll be nice to have someone else do the cooking…..gonna be hitting the bubble bath hard tonight….."

Son Goku;  
"There y'see? Mom's got the right idea."

Son Gohan;  
"…..you'll be back soon right?"

Son Goku;  
"Keep a weather eye out Gohan, I'll be back before you know it."

And with that he hugs Gohan one more time, he also gives his wife a hug with a tender kiss. Standing nearby were both Integra and her butler who was particularly irksome with Goku's words, especially seeing how many people were staying behind.

Walter C. Domez;  
"I'm not gonna have to cater to all these people myself am I?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"I'll reassign some of our men to housekeeping duty."

Walter C. Domez;  
"…..but none of them even know how to make a bed let alone make a proper pot of tea."

Sir Integra Hellsing;

The only one not among the crowd is Max, she still has her own….issues with some of the folk down their. She worried that if she went down there she'd let her emotions get the better of her and she'd be making a scene. In any case she's preoccupied with what appears to be homework, looking over schematics for medicine dispensers as well as a field guide for battlefield medic procedures.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"So you're gonna be a WASP soldier?"

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Because of my experience and previous training from Jack, I can get into full time military status much quicker. Sir Integra is even putting in a good word for me making sure I still get to work with Jack and Striedge."

Aliantrice Zephirot:  
"Yes I heard he was already emitted into the ranks. So much has happened in my absence I'm still reviewing it all."

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Yes, so much has changed."

There is a bottle of Gatorade on the table, the color is blue and the flavor is grape. She take a small sip of it, then just sits there quiet for a moment.

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"Even if I still see Terry as my brother, as my family…..our worlds are growing farther apart. Even if I become part of this metahuman focused police force, I'll probably just end up left behind….."

Aliantrice puts a hand on Max's shoulder.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"No, you'll never be left behind. I will see to it myself."

Maximillion Maxine Jones;  
"I know. But if somehow I am left behind…..you'll take care of him for me right?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…I will."

* * *

It is now the afternoon, and now we find ourselves in the planet's immediate orbit. It is here we find Ryo-Ohki looking quite different despite having more or less the same four crystal prong shape as before, the prongs themselves now facing downward. It's very matter is now more like shimmering metal, machine like in design and construction. The fifth crystal bottom now has two rotating rings around it, they are very close to one another to the point they could be grinding against each other, they rotate slowly and in opposing directions. Inside it looks very similar to before, floating crystals all around an assortment of platforms made of pure light matter, except now there is so much more of the "bridge" to accommodate all the people aboard. It also appears to have doorways leading to other rooms. And in the center is a round table, around it are passenger seats for each volunteering traveler to strap themselves in.

Sora Valentine;  
"Oh God why did I agree to this?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You nervous?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I think we all are, I mean we don't even know who is even driving."

Son Goku;  
"Yeah did we even discuss that much? Do we have a set plan?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"We just leave everything to Optimus."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Oh really? And just where is the big metal giant?"

They can hear a sudden loud thud right above them, the sound of metallic feet touching down hard upon the outer hull.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Apparently he's outside the ship."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"What the hell is he doing out there?"

There is a compliant meow from Ryo-Ohki, by her will the table suddenly lights up revealing a shot of herself and Optimus standing on the top of her giant pink gem core. The gem core itself starts to change shape somewhat, hexagonal fragments of its very matter floating out and around Optimus channeling some kind of light particles into his body causing him to grow even bigger. As he becomes so big he cannot stand on Ryo-Okhi, he suddenly starts to reformat his entire body into some kind of alien space craft, its distinct rocket like shape allowing him to physically link up to Ryo-Ohki directly. The two now forming one massive starship able to make a long journey across this ocean of stars.

Son Goku;  
"Oh shit, that's pretty badass."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Well this is gonna be a crazy ride."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Hang on Terry and Sam, I'm coming…"

Using energy from Ryo-Ohki to increase his own capabilities Optimus opens a massive space bridge right before his rocket form, it is so massive that the craft is able to slip right through, before it fully passed through it kicked in the afterburners going faster than fast in a flash. And so having traveled to a far away galaxy in an instant the heroes aboard were on their way, the space bridge closing behind them cutting them off from their home planet for who knows how long...


	29. Green World

**Green World**

* * *

It is now the eighth of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 1:15 A.M. After so long on a non stop trip our two heroes have finally made it to the surface of a green colored planet. This planet in particular holds quite a reputation with those who live among the stars, one of those famous dead zones where just seeing this planet is sign enough that you have gone too far from civilization. Even if it has a breathable atmosphere and water it's still not the kind of planet that can support life, those who end up here with an empty fuel tank won't be leaving….and won't last long…..

But then our two heroes got here and what they find was most shocking to Sammy in particular. At this moment they were hiding atop a high rock formation, down below was a village teeming with indigenous sentient life.

Samael;  
"I can't believe there's even people on this planet let alone that it's them."

They are humanoids, green in skin color and very muscular in build. All garbed in varying degrees of baggy clothes very typical of any nomadic race, most of them have capes with a large puffy cloth collar looking like they just tied a thick towel around their necks. Not a single hair could be found on their skin, their heads had two slug antennae and large pointy ears like Christmas elves. They have patches of pink muscle like tissue on their belly and especially their arms which were more distinct from the rest of their bodies due to the line indents running down the arm flesh. There are conjoined rings of muscle tissue along their arms that give off the impression these people are wearing arm bands and wrist bands. Among the populous were those with darker green skin and patches of orange muscle instead of pink, a clear sign that they were of older age. The most distinct trait of the race were their eyes, not so much the slight tint of yellow or even the straight black pupils but more the intensity in them, the look of a race who despite coming off as peaceful in nature still had this fierce warrior spirit just underneath, the will to survive any harsh reality put upon them. Even the children had this intensity in their eyes in spite of their more innocent expressions. What was also most interesting of note was how among hundreds of them there seemed to be no females….

Terry Jones;  
"You know these folks?"

Samael;  
"Namekians. Native people from the planet Namek….which this is not."

Terry Jones;  
"You happen to know what happened to Namek?"

It is a question Sammy doesn't want to answer, as clearly evident by the look of shame on her face.

Samael;  
"I happened….."

She could not even bring herself to say another word. Seeing these people made her heart feel so heavy, judging from the look on her face it was likely that if she looked at these people any longer she'd break down and cry. Terry tried to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder.

Terry Jones;  
"We won't be staying long will we?"

Samael;  
"…..no…there should be a starship graveyard nearby, one of a million such locations on this rock….I'll scout on ahead."

Terry Jones;  
"Right, I'll catch up soon."

And with that Sammy walked away on her own, keeping out of sight of the Namekians below. Terry was still tired after the trip, his physical being still drained from the nonstop use of his power he still needed a moment to catch his breath. As he waits for his vitals to go full green he watches the villagers toil away, noticing that they are preparing to….leave their village en mass. Curious as to what is going on Terry focuses on a nearby pair of Namekians that is close enough for him to hear. One is a child, fully clothed in a white robe and red vest. The other was an adult, very much build like a warrior and carries himself as such, he wears mostly purple attire but also a distinct white turban and large white cape that has two large shoulder pads that point outward.

Their language is very punctual in its syllable delivery, a lot of repeated P's and G's even several SH's and K's, the feel and tone of it is rather like ancient Egyptian. For some reason Terry can understand them, the only possible explanation being the Body Fusion Defragmentation he had to share with Sammy, the part of her he received allowing him to understand alien dialect as if he could speak it himself...

Piccolo; (Speaking in Namekian)  
"You're putting quite a lot of effort into this nest of Blonks."

The little Namekian had a wooden box of sorts propped next to a hole in the ground, the hole is filled with what look like walking blue eggplants. They had no other limbs other than two feet much like that of a human baby, underneath a mop top of redish pink hair were two cartoonish bug eyes that had pupils that protruded like nipples. And then there was the snouts which gave off a soft honking sound, these snouts were both a mouth and tendril arm which they used to try and grasp onto the stick the little Namekian was poking into the hole. Every time one of these creatures grabbed onto the sugar covered stick trying to suckle on it, the young Namekian would then slowly put them up out of the hole, easing them into the wooden box.

Dende; (Speaking in Namekian)  
"It just doesn't seem fair that we can get out of here on our own but they can't."

Piccolo;  
"But do you think they'll be happy about being taken from their home? If you can't find them a new safe home they'll have to live the rest of their lives in a wooden box."

Dende;  
"I know, but to just leave them here to get flattened by some meteor would be far more cruel."

Piccolo;  
"Hmmmm…..then let us hope that wherever we go we can find them a new home."

The young one has managed to get the last one of these creatures into the box, sealing the top with a lid he has to nail down half of to secure, the other half is held by a hinge right down the middle allowing the box to be opened again latter with a little makeshift metal latch to keep it closed.

Dende;  
"Still can't believe we have to leave this village, after only three months of settling here."

Piccolo;  
"I know. I've grown tired of constantly moving. But no matter how many homes we have to lose we can't give up on living, we're stronger than that."

Dende;  
"…sometimes…..I wish I could even remember what Namek looked like."

Piccolo;  
"Yes…..but you were lucky. Because you and so many others were born just before Namek was destroyed, you don't have to live in such remorse as us old dogs."

Dende;

Piccolo;  
"We'll find a new home Dende, somewhere on this rock is another place just as nice as this one."

The young one smiled softly.

Dende;  
"How much time do we have left here?"

Piccolo;  
"We still got time, about a week before that blasted meteor hits. We'll be gone within three days."

* * *

After about twenty minutes of waiting Terry has fully regained his strength, able to make any trek he must to catch up with Sammy. He had already crossed over the rock well enough and is headed towards a marsh where he senses Sammy's presence emitting from. Just as he was going to enter the tall grass, Sammy pops out of it.

Samael;  
"Oh hey Terry good timing, I found a ship graveyard just other in this marsh, we need to hurry though."

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah I heard them talking about a meteor coming towards the planet."

Samael;  
"I detected it just now, about half the size of Tokyo if my reading is right. Wipe out this entire area including the ship graveyard I found. Could take us ages to find another with a salvageable craft."

Terry Jones;  
"You found a craft we can use?"

Samael;  
"We'll be off this rock sooner than we thought."

Terry Jones;  
"That's good to hear….."

He looks back towards the location of the Namekian village with much concern.

Terry Jones;  
"I wonder though, if we should help them escape."

Samael;  
"I know, but I don't think they'd much appreciate having outsiders bud in on their affairs. Last I recall Namekians like to keep to themselves."

Terry Jones;  
"Still…."

Samael;  
"They'll be fine Terry, much better off than we are. If anything we probably need their help more than they'd need ours."

Terry Jones;  
"…..right."

* * *

It is the next day, we now find our heroes at a marshland. The very site of quite the impressive starship graveyard. For about nine hundred acres or so was a whole swampy moss field blanketed and drenched in scrap metal, these rotting rust covered carcasses came in all shapes and sizes, some even other smaller vehicles dangling out of their sides like spilling organs and intestine. Some of these junky heaps have been here for quite some time, some are still quite fresh.

One in particular had a bunch of escape pods that while in relatively good shape only one was still functional. With how difficult it was to fly in space without a vessel at all this was better than nothing, luckily it seems to have some flight controls. With some help from Terry (who wouldn't know a blaster samoflange from a prolyfister to save his live), Sammy was going overtime in trying to fix up this heap for dust off, as it stands they only had a week to get off this rock before the rock hits and possibly takes this whole field of metal out leaving them with nothing to work with…

Piccolo; (Speaking in Namekian)  
"I need to speak with you."

It was that one Namekian, standing right outside the gaping hole in the wreckage. His sudden announcement startled them both.

Terry Jones; (Speaking in Namekian)  
"How did you know we were here?"

Piccolo;  
"I have really good hearing."

Samael; (Speaking in Namekian)  
"…..how good is your hearing?"

Piccolo;  
"Whatever happened in the past is in the past, my only concern is the here and now. You know of the meteor right?"

Terry Jones;  
"What happened?"

Piccolo;  
"….somehow or other it picked up speed. It will hit our village today."

Distressing news to be sure, it was like saying that they would never be able to leave this planet at all.

Terry Jones;  
"And you came to use for help?"

Piccolo;  
"I have sensed your energy, we need the help of someone with your level of power."

* * *

The entire village was in a frantic uproar. Several of them still scrambling for any possessions or supplies they can possibly save, the rest constantly digging into the very earth with their energy attacks carving a tunnel as deep and down as they can with what little time they have. And there atop a rock is the guardian Namekian and his ward, beside them our two heroes also stand surveying the situation.

Piccolo;  
"There it is. You see it?"

The older Namekian points straight upward, right there in the sky is a small black dot with a red highlight around it. The doom of these people was literally over head now.

Piccolo;  
"I give it about twenty or so minutes before it hits, maybe even less."

Terry Jones;  
"I just have to stop it from hitting the surface right?"

Piccolo;  
"Whatever you can."

Samael;  
'What do you need me to do Terry?"

Terry Jones;  
"Stay here. If shit goes south use your time stop and get these people out of here."

Samael;  
"Right…."

Dende;  
"I really hope you can stop that thing."

Terry Jones;  
"….I'll give it a shot…."

His tone is not exactly fuel of confidence, his hands are just slightly shaky. Seeing this Sammy just goes right up and kisses him on the cheek, looking into his eyes with a comforting gaze.

Samael;  
"I believe in you Terry."

In response Terry gives a slight smile.

Terry Jones;  
"Thanks Sammy."

With that he takes to the air straight up, his trajectory is rocky at first but soon straight and true. His speed picks up faster and faster as he goes higher and higher. Soon he can see his target dead ahead, and as he gets closer….he starts to have doubts about his own ability. Ever since what happened in Khartoum he has not stopped thinking about what happened, especially about his last conversation with the Beast. He now wonders if he can even tap into his own power anymore…..but with the meteor right in his field of vision he has to put aside all doubt fast.

Terry Jones;  
"I can do this…..no…..I must do this! You hear me in there? We're doing this! You don't get to crap out on me anymore!"

His body started to spark up, an aura of blue enveloping his body completely. With his human form gone, the mass of energy he had become started to take a new shape….

The young Terry Jones had transformed into a form familiar yet not the same, a somewhat monstrous form with feline eyes that while pulsing with a beastly power still had this kind gentle melancholy that has always been there in Terry's human eyes. His overall human anatomy did not increase in size or build, still the small child height and build. Every inch of his body was covered by some sort of technorganic crystal armor-plating, this creature almost looked like a living, breathing mechanoid. This form bared a massive, swooshing tail spanned about eight feet long, its tip looked like a smooth clean cutting blade. Much like the rest of him his head had become an alien sight to behold, like a human skull with a giant ceratopsidae frill, right above the eyes was a crest of glowing blue crystal that looked like a crown on his brow. His aura was pure power tempered by some unseen force of relentless order. By all accounts this should be the Beast returned but for some reason it was still very much Terry. He felt like he had merely transformed to his usual larval super form…..but now for reasons he could not grasp it was so much stronger.

And when he collided with the meteor just in the planet's atmosphere, it stopped dead in its tracks. From the looks of things he has indeed saved the day.

Dende;  
"He did it!"

Samael;  
"I knew he could do it."

Both Sammy and the young Namekian are relieved at how things have turned out…..the older Namekian however had a most concerned look.

Piccolo;  
"…..no….it's still moving!"

Samael;  
"What?"

Sammy takes another closer look and to her shock it is indeed true that the meteor is still falling. At best Terry was able to stop the meteor from advancing any further, but as it is clear by how much he is still giving off energy at maximum output the meteor was still trying to fall. The gravity of the planet has already taken hold of this giant rock, the young dragonoid was fighting against raw natural forces too unstoppable to be hindered by an immovable object for very long. Back on the ground Sammy could sense it, even with him being so far away her psionic connection with him was revealing all, she could picture in her mind the look of anguish on his face. The Namekian could see her utter dismay plainly on her face.

Piccolo;  
"If you're so worried about him, get up there already!"

Samael;  
"I….I can't leave you guys! Not all of you are through the tunnels! If he can't stop it-"

Piccolo;  
"We'll be just fine! We're not so helpless that we need two powerful aliens to get out of death's way. He's the one who needs you the most right now…."

She is hesitant at first, not wanting to leave these people high and dry. But after she finally transforms to her lewd super form she finally takes to the sky rocketing as fast as she can all the way up to the meteor. With both hands forward she collides with the meteor at a spot right beside Terry's right, now going all out in trying to push it back. Terry is at first shocked that she is up here but does not question it. With their combined might they are able to push the rock a little bit back…..but thanks to the gravity of this planet they still cannot move it. The situation still looks very much hopeless….

Dende;  
"I don't understand it though, he's probably the most powerful being on this or any planet, I sensed it. How come he cannot stop that meteor by himself?"

Piccolo;  
"…..nothing complicated about it, he's just a kid. He still has so much to learn of his own power before he can truly control it effortlessly. And the girl? I could tell she is a shadow of her former self, needing to share his power just to even get by."

Dende;  
"So, they won't be able to stop that meteor?"

Before he even gives a response, the older Namekian grabs hold of his cape and turban, pulling both off of his body in such a violent and frantic fashion. Both articles of clothing hit the ground hard revealing they are much heavier than they appear to be. He then takes in a deep breath, his body giving off a sudden aura that appears as a demonic smoke.

Piccolo;  
"Not without a little extra push!"

The green man leaps high into the air and lands atop a nearby rock formation. With a loud beastly roar he forces his built up fury to come out to the surface, boiling over into a searing aura of pinkish red. He channels this demonic rage into both hands, two kanji written in flames appear in his palms before then his arms extend in length becoming like tendrils. He starts whipping his tendril arms wildly, each full cracking of an arm whip releasing an orb of power careening into a random direction towards the meteor. At first it seems all he's doing is mindlessly throwing energy away, wasting it on a futile projectile spam tactic…..but then after a while of wildly tossing these orbs of power about, all the orbs were now forming some kind of blanket of glowing beads covering one side of the meteor.

Dende;  
"I get it! You're gonna make a net

Piccolo;  
"I wish it were that simple, but if those two are having trouble with it I doubt a net is gonna cut it. No, this is no net…..this is my ultimate fighting technique, my Hellzone Grenade!"

His eyes give off a sudden spark, at which all the orbs start to spin rapidly becoming some kind of drilling diamond shape spinning at speeds not logically possible for physical matter. His eyes still glowing with demonic fury he suddenly clamps his hands together, this very gesture causes all of these drilling diamonds of energy to hit the surface of the meteor. At first they seem to be doing nothing but spin like tops against the surface but eventually they start to bore their way through the giant rock right into its very center. The straight line trajectory of each energy drill has then coming right out the other end ultimately riddling the meteor with more tiny holes than swiss cheese. In their struggles the two heroes immediately notice the sudden decrease in weight.

Terry Jones;  
"PUNCH IT!"

Samael;  
"YOU MEAN KICK THE POWER TO MAX?!"

Terry Jones;  
"NO! LITERALLY PUNCH THE ROCK!"

Samaeal;  
"Wait what?!"

She did not understand why he was saying that but as he was pulling back his right hand curling it into a fist she decided to follow his lead, the two clamping their knuckles together. The moment their knuckles touched a resplendent energy exploded in between much like how an object colliding with a powerline. And punching in tandem with each other their surging fists collide hard against the meteor, the impact creating a wave of pure laser destruction erupting from their very fists so strong that it causes the meteor to start slowly moving backwards. As it continues to be pushed back it goes slightly faster with each passing moment, until at last it is now moving away from the planet completely at a slow steady pace.

Having managed to push back the meteor away from the planet, the two heroes just fall down to the planet like falling leaves. Upon touching the ground the two pick themselves as best they can, being so exhausted they can barely feel any part of their own numb bodies. So tired are they that they can only manage to sit up. For some reason they have yet to return to their regular human forms.

Terry Jones;  
"That was weird."

Samael;  
"You mean the whole meteor thing?"

Terry Jones;  
"No…..transforming to my super form like I usually did before. This time it felt like I've become the Beast…..but not fully."

Samael;  
"Well you do look like that fucker after being shrunk in the dryer."

Hearing this he then crawls a little way up to the small pool of water close by, the reflection he sees in the water is rather unusual to him in more ways than one.

Terry Jones;  
"Well I'll be damned. Heh, my face is certainly more friendly looking."

Samael;  
"So what now you can become the Beast without losing yourself?"

Terry Jones;  
"…..no….whatever this form is, I feel it's not quite as powerful as the Beast. I dunno what is the deal but, maybe, I'm like at least 75 percent what he's capable of. If I had been at full-"

Piccolo;  
"It doesn't matter now, the meteor is not a problem anymore. You did good with what you had, that's all that matters."

The Namekian is now approaching our heroes looking rather exhausted himself, holding his left arm which has yet to fully return to its normal state, the strain of using that technique of his still lingering.

Terry Jones;  
"Speaking of power you're quite a force to be reckoned with yourself."

Piccolo;  
"Only because I was building up all that energy for quite some time. Hopefully I'll be able to build it back up quickly before the next time my people will need a miracle….though if you weren't here we wouldn't be alive right now. You two have our thanks."

* * *

It is now five hours since the meteor was pushed away from the planet. Because of the whole ordeal, the two Namekians chipped helped Sammy and Terry finish refitting that escape pod for space travel. The two turned out to have decent mechanical know how, offering a couple additional parts from their village's own collection of savaged parts.

Dende;  
"Would have been easier to just take one of our old spacecraft."

Terry Jones;  
"That would be asking for too much. We'll make do with this."

Samael;  
"I don't know Terry we did stop a meteor-"

Terry Jones;  
"With Piccolo's help-_-."

Samael;  
"….you're such a boy scout."

Sammy and Terry have to work in tandem with charging the power core. With how much they've been through in such a short time they have to take things slow with their power output. It will probably be tomorrow by the time they finish.

Dende;  
"Do you guys have to go so soon?"

Samael;  
"Yes. Terry here has his own people he belongs with, his own family who misses him dearly."

Piccolo;  
"And what of you? Have you found a family of your own after all these years?"

Samael;  
"….yes. I found Terry."

That answer seems to satisfy the older Namekian, giving them a smile he then takes out a small trinket and sets it on a rock right next to Sammy. Its design and build reveals it to be some kind of religious boon used for prayers.

Piccolo;  
"Then it looks like you have found you way. Don't lose sight of it."

Sammy smiles back, as does Terry.

Piccolo;  
"And I trust you'll be there to keep her on track?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yes, just as she'll be there to keep me on track."

The older Namekian smiled. From there the four sat by a campfire just enjoying the peaceful night. Eventually the two Namekians had to return to their village giving their farewells to our two heroes. Both Sammy and Terry continued to charge that core slowly as they sat in the warm soothing glow of the campfire.

* * *

According to planet earth the current time is now 5:53 A.M., the tenth of September. And at last the refurbished jerry rigged escape pod is taking flight. It was moving fast, perhaps even faster than the speed this pod was designed to reach, because of such unusual speed it was able to clear the planet's atmosphere without much trouble finally easing off the throttle when it hits the vacuum of space. They were on their way now, hopefully able to find their way back home in spite of how far into space they had ended up because of Cell….

….unfortunately for them though, they were being watched. A cloaked ship of an unusual design, circular in shape but too thick and plump to be a flying saucer, along its top hull were several egg shaped windows in an aligned in a straight row. And looking out one of these windows was a familiar Saiyan with black spiky hair pointing straight up. As he spot the escape pod leaving the green planet he had a vile look in his eye and a slimy grin.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Xyz xyz uni var….."

?;  
"Varsel….nui nua….?"

Oh yeah I almost forgot, the Prince of all Saiyans was currently in a darkened room, naked in bed currently engaged in a most explicit display of compatible docking with another fully nude humanoid save for a big jingle bell attached to a white choker. This was female who also looked Terran in build but was clearly not human, evident by the somewhat feline facial features and her two long rabbit ears sticking right out the sides of her head parallel to each other. Her shin is a deep darkened orange in color, similar in hue to the Muslim ethnicity but then further tinted to a slight shade of grey, her body had such voluptuous features and curves yet also hid a chiseled muscle mass you could almost see. She had long messy hair of silvery white, the majority of it tied in a giant single braid coming out of the back of her head and ending with a giant golden ring what wasn't braided seemed to overwhelm her head nearly covering her face in messy bangs. She had such vivid emerald eyes, these were almost eyes of a feral animal, eyes that glared with intense lust for the Saiyan whose own gazed was averted away from her. She was not too fond of him looking away.

Prince Vegeta; (Speaking in Xylonix)  
"Nothing Asia, I just finally saw our prey leave the planet."

Asia Clan Clan; (Speaking in Xylonix)  
"And how is that an excuse to stop? Keep going."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Sorry Asia but fun time's over, he have a job to do."

With a sudden furious snarl she suddenly grabs his neck, the angle of her hand is close enough to the breaking point that just one further centimeter in will break him.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Let go Asia."

Asia Clan Clan;  
"Make me. Why don't you use that new Super Saiyan power of yours to put me in my place?"

But the Saiyan just smirked.

Prince Vegeta;  
"So are you going to tell Frieza how we just let that pure source of Ambrosia get away because you wanted to get in a good fuck? I'm sure he'll be real understanding…."

The catwoman's eyes widened, after taking in his words for a moment she then lets go of his neck allowing him to move away off the bed. She just lays there frustrated with not getting her satisfaction, still watching him with lustful eyes as he suits up in his full bodysuit.

Asia Clan Clan;  
"Just so you know, when we're done with this mission, you and I are going to spend a decacycle alone and I'm going to ride the Super Saiyan right out of you."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Vector Sigma woman there are about a hundred other pieces of meat under Frieza's command you can have fun with."

Asia Clan Clan;  
"You're the only one I can stand to be touched by, the rest are repulsive trash."

He picks up her bodysuit armor off the floor and tosses it on top of her.

Prince Vegeta;  
"You are far too picky. Now get dressed I'm gonna go get the ship moving."

She even moves like a cat as she squirms about on the bed trying to get her bodysuit on.

Asis Clan Clan;  
"So that's it then? We're done with this planet? We just sped up that meteor's trip for nothing and now we're just leaving? Not even gonna go down there and kill those useless Namekians?"

Prince Vegeta;  
"We have no time to waste on them, our only concern was finding the Ambrosia Boy and flushing him out."

As he finishes strapping on his body armor he starts fiddling with some control panel made f pure light, the lights finally come on as the ship comes alive, the echo of an engine starting somewhere in the ship can be heard through the walls.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Now it is time to go hunt him down."

Asia Clan Clan;  
"I still don't see what is so special about this Terran Boy that Frieza wants us to hunt the little brat down. Is he really as interesting as you say he is?"

Vegeta smiles again, as his gaze is focused out of the window towards the vastness of space his blood starts to run with excitement. His hair giving off a golden glow for but a split second as an electrical spark runs circles around his body.

Prince Vegeta;  
"I didn't think much of him either when I first met him face to face. But after all I bared witness to while being trapped in that metal cage for so long…I'm just beside myself. I can't wait to fight him, him and that Beast of his!"


	30. Ghost Ship

**Ghost Ship**

* * *

It is now the ninth of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 3:45 A.M. And it is around this time that the ship Ryo-Ohki as come across another craft drifting across the star ridden void. It is mostly a giant rectangular block of metal, finer details can be found upon closer inspection but other than the thrusters on the back and an indent in the front giving it a slight U shape there is not too much noteworthy of the ship's design. And apparently this thing is in need of help, Optimus had received a distress call from this very ship no less than twenty minutes ago.

Usagi Tuskino;  
"I don't mean to come off as unsympathetic but why are we stopping to help?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Imagine if it were us in that predicament and the guys we sent the SOS to just passes us by."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Fair enough."

Son Goku;  
"And who knows, if we're lucky we could even find Terry and Sammy."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"After only a few days since our departure? If only we were so lucky."

Son Goku;  
"Doesn't hurt to be optimistic."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Right."

She starts handing out unusual full suits of body armor to everyone. They appeared to be space suits for surviving in the vacuum. It seems more value was put on fashion over function in their construction, each looked more like a ceremonial suit of armor than typical space suits.

Sora Valentine;  
"Nice monkey suits."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Sadly supplies were limited so I had to rig these on shoe strings, but as long as the retractable helmets are intact and functioning these will be plenty serviceable."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"That's well and good but, well, do they have to look so comic book ridiculous?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I couldn't sleep for shit, needed to do something to take my mind off things."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Well certainly like mine, it's so kawaii desu :3."

They all gave her a funny look, I would too if I heard someone right next to me even say that -_-.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Well anyway, I only see five here."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"My Tyrranux Core is all the armor I'll need, I can make my own life support armor well enough. I imagine Zephirot here can do the same."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I don't even need a suit."

Son Goku;  
"…..for real?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Suit up we need to get this over as quickly as possible."

* * *

It was over sooner than they thought. Carefully combing the entire vessel they found nothing, nothing but dead bodies as far as the eye can see. Extraterrestrial beings of varying races all reduced to cold lumps of dead matter. Even if these beings were not homo sapiens they were still once sentient life, it was still too much of a sight for our heroes to even bear. It seems even Aliantrice was finding these corridors of bodies hard to stomach, though it was more of what these bodies shared in common that was upsetting her…..

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"All these bodies don't have faces."

The facial skin of each body's head had been peeled off revealing the muscle and bone of the skull.

Son Goku;  
"Oh good lord she's right."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Any particular significance to that?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"….No, just a coincidence here. It's just I happen to know a person back on Earth whose MO is removing the face like this."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Lovely."

Trunks Briefs;  
"In any case we were too late to help these people. Ship is dead."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Yep. Well we might as well take another sweep and gather any supplies we might need. Waste not want not and all."

And with that the gang spilt into small groups taking one more look over the ship, proceeding to grab whatever they could possibly use. The process is difficult given how everything on this ship is understandably alien, they have to radio to Optimus periodically just to see if he can identify anything for them.

Goku in particular finds Optimus mandatory, he's found what he can only guess is the food storage and because all this "food" looks so appetizing to him he finds it agony how he cannot eat any of it without proper verification.

Optimus Prime; (via radio)  
 _"None of this food is safe for mammals. Most of it will put you down for a week, the rest could very well give you cancer."_

Son Goku;  
"Oh goddammit!"

It is indeed tragic news for one who prides himself as a gourmet.

Optimus Prime;  
 _"You have my sympathies."_

Son Goku;  
"Well I'll be heading back then, this trip really was a waste."

He is about to take his leave, when he turns around to head out he is suddenly met with Trunks.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Hey."

Son Goku;  
"Hey yourself. Find anything useful?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I was in the middle of checking for a restroom. Since I bumped into you I gotta ask."

Son Goku;  
"What's the sitch?"

Trunks looked a bit troubled, he looked almost ashamed to even ask his question.

Trunks Briefs;  
"Back when we were going after terry, why did you spare him?"

Son Goku;  
"…..you know why."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I wanna hear you say it again."

Curiouser and curiouser. Not sure what is going on here Goku decides to just answer the question.

Son Goku;  
"I didn't find some terrible monster that needs to be stopped no matter the cost. All I found was some poor helpless kid."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I see."

Son Goku;  
"what's this all about all of a sudden."

Trunks Briefs;  
"I dunno, it's just I've been thinking it over. I have to wonder if we're even doing the right thing going into space to find him, wondering if it was even the right thing to-"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I see you found the food storage."

She was now approaching the two of them from across the cafeteria. Upon seeing her trunks suddenly looked very troubled and started walking away at a rather quick pace. He passes right by Aliantrice not making eye contact, quickly going right out the door and moving out of eye shot.

Son Goku;  
"Trunks?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"What's his problem?"

Son Goku;  
"I don't know, he was just asking me about Terry and why we were helping him."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Okay."

Rather than go after him she decides to contact him through the radio.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Hey Trunks you read?"

Trunks Briefs; (via radio)  
 _"Loud and clear."_

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"You feeling alright? I mean the way you walked out on Goku just now, something eating you?"

Trunks Briefs;  
 _"Walked out on Goku? I've been at the ship for a while now."_

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Come again?"

Optimus Prime;  
 _"He and Ichigo have been here at Ryo-Ohki for the last three minutes storing away some cargo."_

For whatever reason, hearing this put Aliantrice a little bit on edge. She wonders how Trunks could have already been at Ryo-Ohki when he was just here. But then, for whatever reason, her thoughts then go back to the piles upon piles of faceless bodies.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"It can't be….."

Son Goku;  
"What's wrong?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Nevermind, just get back to Ryo-Ohki for now."

Son Goku;  
"O-okay then."

And with that she starts to walk off out of the cafeteria, her pace is quite fast as she is now very much troubled in her own right.

Elsewhere in the ship Sora is with Usagi pushing some wheeled crates about with assorted scraps. As he was turning around the corner something suddenly caught his eye. Far off down the hall he caught a glimpse of another human with silver hair, a boy about his age who looked very much familiar.

Sora Valentine;  
"Riku?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Huh? You say something?"

Sora Valentine;  
"Uhh no just thinking out loud. Hey I gotta go take a leak, mind waiting here?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Yeah sure, just don't go too far alright?"

Sora then goes right down the hall where he saw the silver haired boy. Usagi just assumes he is just around the corner taking a leak as he said but he's actually farther than that now, trying to catch up to whoever that was. He hears footsteps ahead of him, someone moving away from him at a steady pace. Bringing out the Keyblade in case of trouble he picks up his own pace, cautiously moving around each corner he comes across until at last he is back in a large residential room.

Sora Valentine;  
"Riku?!"

It shouldn't be possible but there he was, his dear friend Riku standing there before him and looking at him with kind eyes. Not sure it was really him Sora did not approach any further, but as he held up the Keyblade in a precautionary manner he noticed how it was suddenly resonating, reacting positively to the very boy in front of him. It was all too confusing for Sora to even fathom.

Riku Wesker;  
"I'm glad that despite what happened you still kept that Keyblade."

Still unsure of what's going on Sora decides to play along.

Sora Valentine;  
"As if I'd toss away my memory of you just like that…."

With a soft smile Riku turns away from Sora who then slowly approaches, while not intending to act he still holds the Keyblade steady expecting the worst. He reaches out with his free hand and touches this silver haired boy's shoulder.

Sora Valentine;  
"Are you really Riku? Are you really here?

It was so sudden how Riku turned around and pulled Sora in close to him, before he even knew what was going on he found his lips immediately locked with Riku's. It has been quite some time for Sora since he last experienced this rush of emotion, the touch of his beloved's soft lips against his own, the nostalgia was as overwhelming as the swell of passion. And as the two of them held each other in their arms Sora could just feel his grip on reality melt away to the point where there was only this moment, just him and Riku. He wished this moment would not end, but as Riku's lips pulled away it was over, still caught up in the emotional rush Sora was having trouble looking into Riku's own melancholy eyes.

Riku Wesker;  
"Of course I'm not really here you idiot. I died remember?"

Hearing those very words snapped Sora back to reality so harshly he felt his heart drop into his stomach. With his eyes wide open he just stares straight ahead motionless, the silver haired boy walking right around him and away into the darkness behind Sora. It was barely even seconds before Sora just dropped to all fours and started weeping profusely. His whimpering is loud enough to echo through the metal corridors, anyone within ear shot would easily hear him.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Sora!"

And there was Satsuki, appearing from around the corner and going right up to him. On one knee she picks him up off his hands.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"The hell were you thinking just running off like that?"

Sora Valentine;

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Hey, Sora, c'mon get a hold of yourself. What happened?"

Sora Valentine;  
"…I…I saw Riku…..he was here….."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..Sora you were seeing things weren't you?"

Sora Valentine;  
"…..I…..I don't know….."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"What's with him all of a sudden?"

Usagi was now walking up from behind Satsuki.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"He says he just saw Riku, must be having some stress induced hallucination. I gotta get him back to the ship-"

Sora Valentine;  
"No. No I'm fine, I…..I just need a minute….."

Satsuki helps the little guy up onto a nearby metal block, she kneels right in front of him with both hands on his shoulders as he sits there trying to stop crying. She lets him rest his forehead up against her own.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You really should have just left him on Earth."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"….yes….but if I did I worry-"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"That he'd kill himself?"

Satsuki looks back with a sharp glare.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"What?"

Usagi seems so uncaring for some reason, more disinterested than she usually is. But Satsuki does not dwell on it, standing up and resting Sora's cheek against the side of her hip with a hand atop his head. She places two fingers of her other hand against her ear.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"How's it going fearless leader?"

Aliantrice Zephirot; (via radio)  
 _"Came across something a little troublesome but I seem to have lost its trail. Nothing major."_

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"So how much longer do we have to stay on this lifeless boat?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 _"Go ahead and start heading back to the ship, there's nothing here."_

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Right then I'll be heading back."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I still can't believe you of all people are even following this woman's lead."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"This is no time to be concerned about pride."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Never mind pride, this woman is actually wanting to help that little monster."

A topic that we have already discussed two chapters ago. Usagi even bringing it up now is very concerning to Satsuki, surely the witch has gotten passed this otherwise she wouldn't have even come along on this trip.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I don't like this any more than you do, but there's much more going on than we could possibly imagine."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"So what? Suddenly all that bad blood between us and him is just swept under the rug? That kid killed Riku remember?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"ENOUGH! I haven't forgotten….."

Satsuki turns her gaze away from Usagi, she has a very sad look in her eyes as she looks down at Sora.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"But it's really my fault Riku is dead. If only I was a better mentor, a better surrogate parent….."

Sora Valentine;  
"Lady Satsuki…"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Oh c'mon, you honestly believe that? Geez you sound more naïve than Chibiusa."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..isn't Chibiusa the one who convinced you to go on this trip?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I only agreed to go to make her lighten up, nothing more. Poor melancholy child was so hung up on Little Terry, so convinced he's not all that bad. But you and I know better. I mean what about your sister Ryuko? The reason you even formed Kill the Beast in the first place?"

This cold tone from Usagi is now getting on Satsuki's nerves so much so that she's wanting to just deck the little witch in the jaw. But instead she keeps her composer and responds calmly and clear.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Matoi Ryuko was never my sister, not when I already lost her so long ago."

There is no immediate response from Usagi, just a moment of deafening silence that worries Satsuki…and then Usagi finally responds with a different voice altogether…..

Ryuko Matoi;  
"So that's it then? You're just gonna give up on me?"

Satsuki is startled by the sudden voice change, turning back she does not find Usagi standing behind her but someone else entirely. A young teenage girl who looks about seventeen of age, Japanese in ethnicity with feathery raven hair slightly tinted a dark shade of blue, her hair also has vibrant red undertones and most prominently a single red highlight on her forehead that swerves to the left. Her eyes were a grayish shade of blue, her pupils have a strange clockwork gear pattern.

Her garb is very much that of a Tyrranux Core bearer, a dominantly gun metal black biomechanical suit of slightly lewd armor so similar to Satsuki's own Junketsu that there is even reptilian claws, talons and a tail. There is also one monstrous eye on the left wing like crest jutting out from her left shoulder, there is also a right wing shaped crest jutting from her right shoulder bearing a red scar like cross. In between her perky cleavage is what looks like a mechanical human nose, her skirt is just a pair of black mechanical human lips surrounding a whole set of razor sharp carnivore teeth, overall her torso has a face of its own and a disturbing one at that.

Satsuki has never met this girl before in her life, yet because of Ichigo she knows exactly who it is and is horrified to even see this person alive and before her.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"This face…...the face of my sister…."

Ryuko Matoi;  
"That's right Kiryuin Satsuki, it's me. Your precious little sister Matoi Ryuko. It's good to finally meet you nee san."

This Ryuko had a most warm inviting smile. Satsuki on the other hand has a most condemning scowl, her sword brandished and aimed straight

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Who the fuck do you think you are taking this form shape shifter?!"

Even with the end of Satsuki's blade pointing right at her throat the girl just continues smiling.

Ryuko Matoi;  
"I'm whoever you want me to be."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"In that case…"

Satsuki vanishes into thin air, as she starts reappearing her armor seems to change. The decorative wings upon Satsuki's shoulders suddenly became giant robotic hands in the blink of an eye, they have short arms of their own allowing them to reach far enough to grab hold of this doppelganger with a crushing vice grip.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I want you to be a goner!"

With the giant hands and a single 360 turn she hurls the changeling right through a nearby wall, and with a strong swing hurls her Bakuzan ahead. It catches up to the changeling and punches right through her head in one clean pass instantly killing her. A rather anti climactic end, not that Satsuki even cares. Using some sort of specific magnetic pulse emitting from her hand she wills her sword to return, it flies backwards along the same exact trajectory it travelled instantly returning to her hand.

And then Usagi comes running around the corner.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I heard a commotion, what's up."

Much to the young witch's surprise she finds Satsuki now pointing her sword right at her face.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Uhhh, what the fuck O_o?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Tell me, do you still think I should dwell on the past? Should I still dedicate my life to Matoi Ryuko, a sister I never really had to begin with?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"...didn't you and Ichigo already decide not to let that Ryuko chick consume your lives and shit?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..and what of you? Why are you here?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Because Chibiusa asked me to. She has so much faith in that kid, despite all that's happened, I've decided to put my faith in her."

Sora Valentine;  
"Lady Satsuki please this is obviously the real Usagi."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Real what now?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Fearless leader do you copy?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 _"Something happened?"_

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"I just met my sister Matoi Ryuko, in the flesh!"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Wait what?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"It was a Changeling, one that I'm now convinced was fucking with Sora by changing into Riku."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 _"….did this Changeling say anything significant?"_

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"….she wouldn't shut up about Terry…."

Aliantrice's voice had a sudden intensity to it.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 _"Get back to the ship, now! Do not engage in a fight with that Changeling no matter what!"_

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"What was that now?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 _"RUN!"_

Satsuki's eyes widened. This strong woman she has been following was suddenly this worried about the situation. It was so shocking that her spine went cold, her maternal instincts went into a frenzy driving her to lift Sora up off the ground….

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"LET'S GO USAGI!"

….and immediately start bolting with a confused Usagi now following close behind. They did not even stay long enough to see "Ryuko" get back up and start changing into a new form entirely.

The three of them are already headed down several corridors leaping over as many dead bodies as they can. But then Satsuki somehow steps on one slimy glob of gore in her frantic dash, immediately falling over hard onto the ground and letting Sora tumble right out of her grip. Not wanting to be carried he starts running ahead, both Satsuki and Usagi right behind him. They all turn around the corner and suddenly there is a flurry of dead alien boies flying right at them. While one manages to knock Sora clear back across the hall, both Satsuki and Usagi started dodging and whacking bodies out of the way. But once they finished there are suddenly blindsided by a familiar looking bug like xenomorph coming right at them, its double clothesline has such a strong impact it knocks the two girls hard on their asses and in a complete daze. The xenomorph hovers over the two of them, it's serpentine tail waving about almost like it was deciding on which one to pierce with its needle like stinger. But then just as it is about to puncture flesh, Sora manages to toss his Keyblade forward cutting the stinger clean off. The bug backs off a bit, and there along the corridor is an approaching Sora, the dark Keyblade manifesting in his grip.

Sora Valentine;  
"Why are you even attacking us?! Who the fuck are you?!"

Cell;  
"I'm whatever you want me to be little Sora. Would you perhaps prefer if I was Riku?"

Once more Sora was on the verge of crying.

Sora Valentine;  
"Why….why did you even do that?! What was even the point?!"

The creature just gives a soft laugh with a smile most vile and skin crawling.

Cell;  
"I figured you needed to see him again, to at least feel his lips one last time. I can only imagine how hard it was for you when he died….."

Tears were still falling from Sora's now rage filled eyes as his loud animalistic roar gave off both sorrow and hate. The dark Keyblade in his hand pulsated with a dark aura as he tried to bury it right into this bitch's flesh, his arcing swipes are frantic and sloppy.

Sora Valentine;  
"YOU SICK DISGUSTING CUNT!"

The creature just simply grabs hold of Sora's Keyblade and with a hungry look in its eye gets ready to dig its claws into Sora's skull with a single piercing jab….

Then from out of nowhere, Aliantrice is now standing right next to the creature grabbing hold of its arm so tight she ends up breaking it in two. She then shoves her elbow right into its face hard enough to send it tumbling and tripping backwards. Nearby is Goku now helping the two ladies up, all the while Aliantrice now stands in front of them all staring down the creature. She glares at the creature as though she were facing a long time foe, being this close to the doppelganger she now knows for certain that she knows the presence behind the disguise.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"How the hell are you even here Zenomorph?"

Son Goku;  
"Xenomorph?"

Aliantrice Zephiort;  
"With a Z, that's her name. Zenomorph the Jabberwock."

Son Goku;  
"So that's not even Cell?"

Cell;  
"I can if you want me to be."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Cut the horseshit and answer my question!"

After a moment of quiet the creature speaks, its voice is suddenly that of a female human, very soft and gentle in its delivery.

Cell;  
"...well while you were busy playing about on earth I was already up here securing pieces for our game."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"And may I ask what kind of pieces?"

Cell;  
"Fufufufufu….the kind that not only allow us to move about space freely but also find and corner your precious little Terry before you can even pin point his location."

In what appears to be a sudden outburst of rage Aliantrice rushes right for the bug and grabs it by the neck with both hands, she now started to strangle the creature as hard as she can.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"You're not going to lay a hand on Terry you little shit, not unless you want to join your beloved Faust in the scrap yard."

The creature just smiles in response.

Cell;  
"I'll send him your regards. May Our Father have mercy on you, fallen child."

And just like that that creature suddenly becomes pure energy, the sudden change causing Aliantrice's hands to burn up slightly forcing her to release her grip. As she backs off she can see the creature taking on the white silhouette of a young human girl with long flowing hair that now reaches upward. There are no features save for faint outlines of eyes and a single toothless mouth of which it gives a defiant Cheshire Cat grin. After only a moment the being then ignites into a raging pillar of pure light that punches a hole right through both the ceiling and the floor. And then the pillar starts to grow quickly in size, our heroes finding themselves frantically backing away to avoid the great pillar of laser death as it continues to eat away at the metal surroundings. But then the pillar suddenly stops, it vanishes as does the doppelganger….leaving behind two parallel holes big enough to start tearing the ghost ship apart at both ends.

Son Goku;  
"Oh fuck me sideways…."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"GET BACK TO RYO-OHKI!"

As they started frantically running they started fiddling with their suits hoping to get their helmets on as quickly as they can. The suction was strong, almost too strong as now our heroes were finding it hard to run away. Usagi and Sora in particular were falling behind to the point that Goku had to pick up Usagi and Satsuki had to pick up Sora….

Sora Valentine;  
"OH SHIT LOOK OUT!"

His warning came far too late as a giant mess of ship debris had already blindsided them all, now they were all being knocked about quite a bit by the passing chunks of metal. Despite Satsuki's best efforts to get Sora out of the way the two of them take a good blunt of the debris, not only does it end up cracking Sora's helmet open quite a bit but now after such heavy hits he is sent flying back towards the giant holes. The speed of his trajectory is far too fast giving him mere moments before he's sent right into the vacuum of space…

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"NO! SORA!"

Because Sora was already so far back and his suit heavily damaged there was really nothing the others could do….but as Aliantrice literally leaps right after the kid towards the giant holes herself, there appeared giant angel wings from her back. With a single flap of both wings she picks up enough speed to get right up to Sora and grab him up with both arms. Holding him tightly to her own bosom she then uses her wings to wrap them both up into a single protective cocoon, completely concealed inside this ivory shell the two all but get hurled right into the vacuum like a pinball going right down the center chute. At the speed they are going they are now a good two miles away from the ghost ship now collapsing in on itself….and because they are completely concealed inside the two don't even know what is going on, whether or not the others made it out at all….

* * *

It has been about thirty minutes since that happened, and after so long drifting in the dead silent void at last she can hear sound outside this shell of feathers. The sound of creatures walking about along a metallic ground, still clutching the young boy close she begins to open up the shell slowly, and as she fully retracts her wings back into her body there she and Sora were now standing in a strange guardian area that is like nature fused with technology…..and they were surrounded.

A whole gathering of unusual looking beings, about a hundred tall lanky humanoids that can only be described as walking wood carvings covered in patches of blue green moss, along their upper torsos are two parallel rows of alien kanji with distinct oriental styling. In between the kanji rows is an opening in the outer bark shell that reveals what looks like a beating heart made of crystalline flesh. Their heads were cylinder like in build, along the top is a heart shaped patch of fleshy skin with a human mouth upon it. They all had varying alien design weapons in there six finger hands, some had this strange blaster looking gun that looked slightly like a hollowed out log, a few had lances and the rest had swords which looked like straight line sheets of metal.

As Aliantrice was considering her options on the situation she notices someone approaching from the left. There's two them, one is a rather tall human looking woman in a gaudy kimono. She has a light shade of green hair done in a single lone ponytail, her face has an elegance to it one would expect a politician to have but her slanted eyes had this underlining cruel look to them. Clearly this is the one in charge here but whoever this woman is isn't of much concern to Aliantrice or Sora, no, it's the familiar looking mad scientist walking alongside this woman that they are focused on.

Sora Valentine;  
"You!"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Hey there little one, how is-"

Sora has already drawn his Keyblade ready for a fight, but Aliantrice grabs hold of it gesturing him to stand down.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Yikes, nice to see you too."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"How uncouth and ungrateful, we pulled you out of the void of space child."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Apologies miss but you must understand, crab head here was quite the insufferable bitch back on Earth."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"The past is not important, all that matters is the here and now."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…..this was under a week ago."

And with that Washu steps forward and gives an apologetic bow.

Washu Hakubi;  
"I made too many mistakes to atone for, but for what it's worth I am truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

The young boy is not too convinced.

Sora Valentine;  
"You should be apologizing to all the innocent people that your 'pet' gobbled up."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"If you're going to be like this I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Sora Valentine;  
"Then why did you even bother to-"

Aliantrice kneels right next to Sora, drawing him close to her so she may speak right into his ear.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Calm down Sora, let's not lose our heads before we even know the situation."

She speaks to him with the same tone a mother would speak to comfort her child. Sora is taken back by the tone of her voice, the only other person who has ever spoken to him in such a comforting manner is Lady Satsuki.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"It's gonna be alright, stay close and follow my lead."

Sora Valentine;  
"…okay."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"I take we've come to an understanding?"

The look that Aliantrice gives to this woman is one of such intensity you'd swear she was trying to turn that woman to stone.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I certainly hope so."

Washu Hakubi;  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, you're in good company."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Gentlemen see to it that they are given the most comfortable accommodations."

A few of the tree men gather around Aliantrice and Sora, gesturing with the weapons in their hands they now escort the two along a nearby flight of stairs, no doubt towards some holding cell in another location on this ship.

* * *

The craft in question is a giant circular gem encased in a frame of loosely held together wooden shapes, this one in particular comes off as a somewhat giant boomerang with an integrate ceremonial design. At both ends are mirrored assortment of grayish black bars arranged in such a way that one could gather they serve as the ship's propulsion system. It is quite far off but not so far that Ryo-Ohki cannot keep up, all the same it must keep this distance if it is to avoid detection.

Son Goku;  
"Let me guess, that ship is Jurai?"

Optimus Prime;  
"According to the read out it's a diplomatic carrier class, only high ranking members of the monarchy would have such a ship."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Meaning if we just casually approach it we could end up starting a serious incident."

Satsuki looks the most worried of the whole lot, slightly biting her lip she looks on the verge of having a pessimistic fit.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Hey, Sora is alright. His vitals are still reading green and he's right there on that ship. We just need to keep up is all."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…yes, I'm glad Sora is okay."

She says that well enough, but everyone around her can still see the worry and anxiety on her face.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"You're not the least bit happy that he's with that woman?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..well…..I mean I still don't trust her with Terry, not in the least. Fucking hell it is so contradictory it makes my head spin trying to make sense of it, but I trust her with Sora. I know she'll keep him safe."

Again her words of self comforting thoughts do not match the concern on her face.

Trunks Briefs;  
"It's really about the doppelganger, isn't it?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..that creature, that Zenomorph the Jabberwock. It spoke of securing pieces for some game. Connections of which to utilize."

As they heard her words the others put two and two together and were now thinking the same thing. It is a sobering thought that fills everyone with dread for what's to come.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Above all I'm worried about Sora being in the hands of the Jurai because…..because….."

Optimus Prime;  
"Because it stands to reason that one such connection at our enemy's disposal could very well be the House of Jurai itself."


	31. Planetary Crossroads

**Planetary Crossroads**

* * *

It is now the tenth of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 7:48 A.M. The little escape pod that could has been traveling along its merry way carrying two wayward passengers who still don't know where they are going. Since all they can do is float about aimlessly they've taken to a hibernate state to conserve their energy, anything that happens to this pod while they slept would be out of their control.

As such they are helpless as a large comes out of nowhere. It is similar to build and design to a Jurai ship but is a single solid object, more technologically complex in design and clearly made of metal machinery. Judging from the markings all across the hull this appears to be a police force vessel, hopefully a vessel belonging to a peaceful militia. It plucks the small pod right out of the vacuum of space. With the pod on board in a holding bay, several robot drones comprised of vaguely identifiable shapes were now inspecting the pod looking for a way to open it. Overlooking the drones are two humanoids.

One is a supposed Terran male, his ethnicity is basic Japanese right down to his straight forward short cut hair with a very small pony tail being the only deviating feature, his overall face structure is round in shape and his eyes are nearly black amber. He almost looks too normal a Terran, so much so that it falls upon his attire to look unusual. It is a oriental military uniform very much in line with most Jurai attire seen thus far, most of it is a tight form fitting bodysuit comprised of tightly aligned rectangle strips of leather like material. Four balls of white fluff are attached to the sides of his upper chest in two parallel rows of two, along his cheeks are tribal markings and upon his forehead a crest of three glowing vertical line shapes.

Terry Jones;  
"I don't know this guy and already I don't like him."

Our two heroes had already been woken up by the sounds of machines coming into contact with the pod, now they were peering through the small window seeing the two humanoid. The other humanoid was a woman, another seemingly Terran humanoid who was not as normal looking. Dark skinned with elven ears, blond hair done in a very poofy ponytail, blue eyes with a rather derpy look in them suggesting she was not only quite innocent at heart but not exactly the sharpest tack in the box. She wore a simple looking hat and a form fitting bodysuit which had an authoritarian motif, it can be assumed she was a police officer. The outfit was so form fitting that it really left little to the imagination and even had uncomfortable looking breast sleeves. She is now up against the pod trying to peek through the window. Because she saw Terry was a Terran himself she speaks in a Terran dialect that only Terry recognizes.

Samael;  
"I don't recognize this language."

Terry Jones;  
"It's Japanese, or at least I think it is. Clearly she doesn't speak it often enough to speak it well."

Samael;  
"Was wondering why she sounded like a jackass."

Terry speaks in Japanese telling this woman just to speak in the Terran tongue of English, it does not do her any favors but at least Sammy can follow along.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Good evening young ones, I am Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police. Are you two alright?"

Samael;  
"We were having a nice nap until you jerks woke us up."

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"My apologies but we saw you stranded in space. If you would exit the pod we can give you any medical support you require."

Terry Jones;  
"We'd much rather stay in the pod, given how we don't even know you enough to trust you...like, at all…."

Believe it or not the police girl's immediate retort to that was putting on a sad puppy dog look and talking to them as if they were children.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Please get out of the pod? Pretty please?"

As expected our heroes were not amused.

Terry Jones & Samael;  
"No."

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Terry Jones & Samael;  
"NO."

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Awwww c'mon, I won't bite."

Samael;  
"I will!"

The police girl is discouraged from that, turning back towards the ordinary looking male she starts whining a little.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Tenchi-senpai they won't listen to me! Can you help me out here?"

Tenchi, a name that immediately caught Terry and Sammy's undivided attention, now they really don't want to get out of the pod. It's now even more unnerving that this guy looks so plain and basic, if Ryoko's last few words are to be believed then they've easily just found themselves in a real bad spot unprepared and at the mercy of a new enemy. For now they have to keep to themselves and not let on that they have even heard of the name Tenchi. And so they move away from the window.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Well Mihoshi maybe they just don't want to come out yet? We have all the time in the world let's just leave them be for now."

The normal man is now walking up towards the pod.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"But what about procedure protocol? My superiors always lynch me when I don't do my job properly T_T."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take full responsibility for these two."

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"O-okay Tenchi-senpai."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"See if you can contact the Mikagami, let them know of our approach. Then I want you to take a nice relaxing bubble bath."

She gives him a ridiculously cheerful smile.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Yes Tenchi-sempai!"

And then runs off and a really girly way, far too disgustingly girl for Sammy's taste who I remind you is garbed in straight up pink battle armor.

Samael;  
"What a jackass -_-."

And so there they were, two unusual peas in a pod and one ordinary looking fellow in a silly outfit. I'm sure there's a joke to be made here.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"I don't suppose you guys want to tell me how you got here in the middle of nowhere?"

Neither Terry or Sammy want to even talk to this guy, they are so on edge they are even ducking down keeping themselves out of view so that he cannot see them through the window. It's a rather pointless gesture yes but they figured best not to let him see their troubled looks.

Terry Jones;  
"There's not much to tell. We just took a wrong turn at some galaxy and lost our ship, we spent so long in this pod we don't even know where we are anymore. Simple as that."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Right. Well you guys are from earth right?"

Terry Jones;  
"I wouldn't even know Japanese if I didn't."

Samael;  
"I'm not from any planet, I come from a far off space colony that you wouldn't care to know about."

The ordinary man doesn't look the least bit convinced.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"You're lying to me aren't you?"

Samael;  
"I dunno, you even trust worthy?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Heh, am I that untrustworthy?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well it's rather suspect that a Terran is not only garbed in Jurai attire but clearly holding a position of authority on a Jurai vessel."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"….….it's a long story, too long in fact. The short version of it is I ended up being one of the Jurai on my mother's side. I'm about tenth in line for the imperial throne. Who'd a thought it? Once upon a time I was just another Japanese high school student but then I met this girl from outer space and my life changed into something far more fantastical."

A familiar story indeed, one that does touch close to home for Terry somewhat and it would seem that these two have so much in common…but as he contemplates the few similarities between him and this Tenchi guy, all he can see are the overwhelming differences. How this guy was dropped into a fantastical world and from first look is now treated as royalty and no doubt loved by many. The fantastical world that Terry was dropped into was the opposite, a world filled with tragedy and pain for him and everyone around him. Just thinking about it makes his blood boil that he wishes he could just punch this fucker right in the face.

Terry Jones;  
"Sounds like you hit the jackpot."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"…..one would think…but back in those early days within this fantastical world I was always wishing I could go back to just being an ordinary high school student. Years later, that has not changed. Actually things are even worse now than they were back then."

As he spoke his voice started to get slightly more melancholy in tone. It was slightly unnerving to listen to the further into melancholy he was dropping.

Terry Jones;  
"How worse?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Well…let's just say that the magic was gone. What I thought was just a miraculous happening wasn't a miraculous happening at all. Simple as that."

Or so he says. The story is obviously more complicated than that but as he starts walking away from the pod it's clear he's done talking.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Come out of that pod at your own leisure, no pressure. But I do have a proposition for you…Terry Jones."

He passes by an open hole in the wall, hexagonal panels of metal close it up from behind him. Having exited the chamber he leaves our two heroes now even more troubled than they were before, the realization that their efforts to play dumb were meaningless leaves them fearful of what will come.

They've decided to just stop talking verbally altogether, instead opting to use the link they share to communicate telepathically. Walls have eyes and ears as they say.

Terry Jones;  
 _"Can you hack into this ship's surveillance system without being caught?"_

Samael;  
 _"At best I can rig one of these drones to spy for us. What's the game plan?"_

Terry Jones;  
 _"First port this ship touches we're out of here."_

Samael;  
 _"My thoughts exactly."_

* * *

It is now the next day, according to the planet earth the time is about 5:42 P.M. And as it happens the police vessel makes its way to the spaceport where the aforementioned Mikagami. The giant ceremonial boomerang ship turns out to be so huge that it takes up almost half the available space of a docking bay. There are literally thousands of those tree humanoids all around the ship lined up in row after row forming giant square formations, quite a lot of security on standby for one ship. Must be having a party or something….

And sure enough, on board the ship there's a full on picnic with dozens of people taking place in a vast green garden. Most of them are human like to the point of being Terran but much like the police girl present at this get together (being drunk off her ass from saki) all these people have deviating body features that reveal their alien origin. Some have pale skin, many have big ears and cat like eyes, little touches that actual Terrans would not have under normal genetic circumstances. And chief among them were the mad scientist Washu Hakubi and the imperial princess Seto Kamiki Jurai, the two match makers were all but running the show as they were helping along the reunion of some couple. One was some guy who looked like the twin brother of Mihoshi, the other some girl who looked half way towards being a catwoman. Apparently this whole party was dedicated to the sole purpose of getting these two fucknuts to finally drop the will they/won't they routine and come out with their love for one another, all so that the male fucknut can finally stop trying to kill Tenchi because of reasons that Aliantrice cannot recall given she checked out of this party about an hour since her twentieth hit of saki. The rather Terran beverage has no effect on a machine such as herself, thus with no buzz to numb the pain she has had to endure this party sober, one could not ask for a greater hell than this.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Well this was fun, but we gotta go. C'mon Sora."

Sora Valentine;  
"Okay (thank fucking Christ)."

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Awwwwww, but we just got started!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"We got things to do though, places to be, things to do, we'll be late for an important date."

Washu Hakubi;  
"But not everyone is here yet, there's someone you just gotta meet."

She's already heading on out of the garden with Sora beside her.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Maybe next time."

The two of them have already reached the doorways leading out of this garden and into the corridor towards a grand hall.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I just got a message of Optimus. Ryo-Ohki will be upon us soon, we need to get in contact and set up a rendezvous point."

Sora Valentine;  
"Shouldn't we do something like hack into the databases of this ship?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Already did that, was the only way to stay sane during that damn mind numbing bullshit."

Sora Valentine;  
"Yeah is it just me or are these Jurai people pretty much Space Kardashians?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"These Jurai are even worse than that."

But just before they could exit out through this grand hall, suddenly Seto and Washu appears right behind them. The princess grabbing hold of Aliantrice's arm and rasping as tightly as she can.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"You can't leave so soon, we still have business with you."

An unusually high aura was emitting from this woman and her grip seems to be absolute, it felt like Aliantrice was chained to a giant oak unable to make it budge. It would appear the only way to break out of this grip was to physically attack this woman, maybe even kill her. But of course taking out a princess would just get the whole damn colony and possibly the kingdom of Jurai on her ass making unnecessary trouble for the others….and Terry.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Let go of my arm."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Not until you agree to stay a little longer, this is important."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Let go of my arm now."

Washu Hakubi;  
"Trust me, you don't want to piss off the Devil Princess, she can get quite furious when the matter in question is important."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"LET GO OF MY ARM."

The princess just tightens her grip, her aura getting more deep in pressure as her eyes start showing a slowly building rage.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"You're starting to make me angry Aliantrice, are you sure you want to continue down this path?"

Upon hearing that, Aliantrice finally turns her head back towards Seto...the deathly gaze of the heartless queen locks onto this insolent princess of Jurai.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 **"Are you?"**

All at once the air becomes thick with foreboding pressure, an unseen veil falling upon this entire area causing everyone in the Queen's wake to start quivering. The more they look at her, the more their very thoughts focus only on a single idea, the one grim inevitability all living things must face at some point. It is almost heart stopping, Sora in particular feels so much like a child in this moment. Even if the Queen's gaze is not directed at him he cannot help but feel his body going cold and numb just from seeing her face from the one side. Her expression is so horrifying to look at that Sora ends up succumbing to some primal instinct to run away from her, as far away from her as he possibly can. He is already gone.

Washu is also struggling to keep her sanity, gripped in such terror that her body might as well be solid stone. Seto on the other hand looks as calm as ever, one would think this has no effect on her at all…but then after a minute of having this Queen's most evil gaze upon her, she just lets go of Aliantrice's arm. With a villainous smile Aliantrice finally closes her eyes releasing her mental hold on the princess, her veil of darkened thoughts lifting from the area but not fully going away. Now Aliantrice looks at the princess with a look of condescending satisfaction.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"So you do know fear?"

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Yes, you scared me. I saw it in your eyes, you have power that exceeds far beyond mortal limitations, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a literal goddess, a literal deity made manifest. And on top of that your very presence is nothing short of hellish, a darkened heart that has tasted blood. You would cut down anyone who so much as defy you. You're a monster, an absolute monster…YOU'RE PERFECT!"

Well that was weird, one second she is actually admitting to being afraid and then the next she couldn't be more happy to be in Aliantrice's presence.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"What do you mean I'm perfect."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Would you be interested in being Tenchi's wife?"

Wait what?

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Beg your pardon?"

Washu Hakubi;  
"Are you sure you want her? She's not even related by blood to the Jurai in some way."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"That only makes her more ideal to be Tenchi's wife, he did say he preferred to have someone not of Jurai."

Okay what the fuck is this shit now?

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"You're not even making sense right now."

Washu Hakubi;  
"It's not all that complicated, Seto wants you to try and court Lord Tenchi."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Yeah I got that but frankly that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard, why would I agree to this?"

Seto Kimiki Jurai;  
"Well, you're trying to keep that one Terry boy safe right? Being married to Lord Tenchi would give you quite a powerful political standing within the Jurai monarchy, imagine what you can do with our support. We can even help you conquer the earth if you so desired!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Not the answer I was looking for. I asked you what logical reason there is for me to agree to this sudden ridiculousness."

Washu Hakubi;  
"You really don't want to refuse this offer, not a lot of suitors will be given Seto's approval."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Really? If she gives her favor to a person she just met I doubt it's anything special."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"But that's just it, I have already heard about you from Washu. And part of why I am giving you my approval is because you bested Ryoko, my previous pick for Lord Tenchi's hand."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"How can I best someone I never even met?"

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Oh? So you weren't even aware that the bug you fought was Ryoko in a new body? Hmmm, I guess it can't be helped with how the new body sort of went rogue and all."

She brought up the xenomorph Cell so casually, too casually for Aliantrice's taste. After all she has heard of those incidents on earth it was rather upsetting how typical aristocrat these two are being right now. Such apathy was already making Aliantrice's blood start to boil.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Don't tell me you created that bug for this ludicrous match making nonsense?"

Her ice cold glare was focused on Washu, but despite that the scientist did not even bat an eye. Still looking so apathetic with her friendly smile.

Washu Hakubi;  
"I only wished for Ryoko to be with Lord Tenchi again. But because of his early awakening to near deity status, only by becoming a deity herself would she ever have the chance to be with him as husband and wife. That's why I even created that xenomorph Cell in the first place, it was meant to be Ryoko's new wedding dress…."

The very retinas of Aliantrice's eyes turned pitch black.. She dishes out a single punch to Washu's face and then another to the gut, both delivered in the span of a mere two seconds they are all that is needed to show Washu an interpretation of pain she has never felt before. And then after the scientist falls to the ground, Aliantrice puts a foot on top of the scientist's head. Not even pressing down at all but from the look on her face you can tell she really would like to crush the scientist's head like a melon.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 **"That 'wedding dress' spent every waking moment trying to devour my beloved Terry, all the while causing the deaths of hundreds of innocent people. That 'wedding dress' ended up causing your own daughter's death. And you have the nerve to ask me to take her place as some bride to be?"**

Her eyes then went back to normal white retinas, mind you there was still quite a lot of hatred left over.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"But you don't even care do you? It's all just a sick game with no repercussions to you Jurai isn't it? Maybe I should go kill Lord Tenchi? Maybe then you'll finally understand how it feels to lose something you hold dear?!"

That Seto woman then gives off a rather condescending laugh.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"You're welcome to try, like I said he is much like a deity. Who knows? Maybe if you actually meet him you'll fall in love with him? You've already earned my favor, as such you will always have a rightful claim for his hand in marriage."

It would be so easy to drop this other bitch to the ground, but Aliantrice has suffered enough of these Jurai fools as it is so she just takes her leave.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"The only thing I want to claim is his fucking head."

So consumed with sudden rage Aliantrice no longer cares about finding the door out opting to just walk right through the wall, her entire body punching a hole right through the solid wall like it was mere paper machete. Washu is still recovering from that sudden blow but is already back on her feet and still cheerful.

Washu Hakubi;  
"Man she's got a temper."

Seto Kamika Jurai;  
"Yeah we'll have to get her some anger management classes after the honeymoon."

* * *

Well enough of that nonsense, let's go check up on the police ship where the ordinary looking man is still on board. He stands beside a window corridor, overlooking the Mikagami he has a bit of a somber mood. The way he looks at the massive vessel brings about troubling thoughts, no doubt thoughts pertaining to the very people aboard that ship. In his hand he holds a square piece of glossy paper. A photo of himself and two women, one is Ayeka and the other is Ryoko. In the photo it seems everyone is happy but the way they both hugged him seemed like they were playing tug of war with him. Only when he actually looks at the photo does it let out a smile.

Mihoshi was looking much more happy in her usual dopey way, seemingly drunk off her ass as she slowly walks she then takes a moment to lean on the railing trying to get her head clear. After it seems like she is now a bit more stabilized she turns to face Tenchi.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Hey Tenchi-senpai you missed one hell of a party. My brother and his co worker re finally gonna tie the knot….or something I don't know. Either way it was a hell of a party."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"I'm not much for Juraian parties."

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Washu insisted you come to this one. They had someone they just wanted you to meet."

Tenchi Masaki;  
"I'm sure they did. How did it go?"

After taking one last swig of saki and tossing the bottle away she then takes another moment to get her mind right. She looks less cheerful than she did a second ago.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Well after they played match maker with my brother, they just tried to offer your hand in marriage to a woman they've only known for a few days. It was weird."

And upon hearing this Tenchi crumples the photo in his hand, noticing he did so he then tries to straighten it out rubbing it against the railing to get out the wrinkles. It barely flattens up, in any case he them puts the photo away.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Figures. I can't wait to be rid of these petty aristocrats."

This girl is still as innocent looking as usual, still so bubbly in determiner and still quite dopey in expression.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"You just play your part in this little coup, if everything goes as planned you will be rid of the House of Jurai for good."

But that tone in her innocent voice, her derpy hooves like tone was just gone all of a sudden, replaced by some ice cold presence. The voice of an inhumane killer. The voice of a machine.

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Are you ready for the coming bloodshed?"

Still grasping that wooden object he grips it a little tighter casing a small crackle of energy like two wires brushing against each other.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Ready and waiting. I trust preparations are complete?"

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Lord Frieza has been able to bring the weapon Samael to his base of operations. He should be able to figure out how to activate it even without the Central Processing Core."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Which we happen to have sitting in that escape pod with that boy. Wouldn't we be ready faster if we just gave it to him?"

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"I fear because of her attachment to that boy, things would go horribly array and Frieza would lose control of it. Besides, we have other plans for her…."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"What kind of plans?"

Mihoshi all but gives a chilling smile as she speaks….

Mihoshi Kuramitsu;  
"Retribution."

Unbeknownst to them one of the drones was nearby, hiding just out of eyesight and ear shot. It seems to have been listening on their conversation.

Back at the holding chamber, the escape pod is finally open. It's two passengers are nowhere to be found in this chamber or even the ship itself….

* * *

It was not the best course of action for Sora to just run like that, even if it was just giving in to primal instincts beyond his control he more than screwed himself by running about a hundred feet from the ship Mikagami. He can't even believe he was even able to run this far at such an intense pace, once the blinding fear has passed his legs now feel so damb numb from all the running. This blasted space suit he's stuck in now feels all hot and sweaty inside, if only he could take it off, if only he had his regular clothes with him. And so hear he is on some alien colony ship, lost in what he can only guess is a back alley of some sort but the architecture here is so damn foreign and unearthly in structure it's even a surprise there are even "streets" of which a manner of tree people are walking. He ducks down inside a groove in the metallic structures holding up a high up bridge, so far he has not come across any other life forms that might want to attack him. In his solitude he is consumed by frustration, fully grasping his own blind stupidity in stranding himself so far in this God forsaken place.

Sora Valentine;  
"…..fuck…..fuck…..fuck fuck fuckity fucky FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

On his knees pounding the metal ground with his fists he is yet again showing signs that he might start crying.

Sora Valentine;  
"Goddamn I'm such a fucking idiot. Such a fucking coward! What is wrong with me?!"

He spends a minute having his little pity party, standing back up he then brings out his Keyblade once more hoping that he is not too lost that he can't find his friends….provided they've even arrived here on this station by now. A moment or two after trying to get his focus he is now tapping into his zen, with his eyes closed he can now picture see what appear to be ripples of light within the blackness beneath his eye lids. He can see all the hearts of the tree people, they all share the near exact song beating in their heart, it is a rather empty and hollow tune that only sings of the glory of Jurai. It is rather depressing listening to these hearts, he feels like he's listening to a collective of insects in a hive speaking only of serving their queen and not having any identity of their own. Frankly he wants to stop but has to keep at it, he has to dive deeper into this stagnant sea of hearts hoping to find the beats he is looking for, hoping to find his friends….

But then there it was, the last heartbeat he expected to find here and it's just over there running along. This heart beat was accompanied by something not quite a heart but had a song all its own that was resonating quite well with this familiar human song.

Sora Valentine;  
"You gotta be kidding me!"

As he was keeping his focus on this heartbeat his Keyblade started to act up a bit, a darkened aura emiting from the very blade. As he took noticed he could hear something emitting from the blade, some kind of unusual sound he can only described to be some kind of voice calling out to him. It is near muffled to all hell but somehow Sora is still able to understand it, able to recognize it.

Sora Valentine;  
"Riku…?"

* * *

Her face was gripped in absolute horror. So utterly in a panic she was not even paying attention to where she was going, frantically moving like the world's going to end she has nearly left Terry behind.

Terry Jones;  
"Hey Sammy slow down!"

Samael;  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEXT PORT?!"

Terry Jones;  
"We've gone in a complete circle!"

Samael;  
"No we're not, that is an entirely different lump of familiar metal!"

Terry Jones;  
"No it's not!"

Samael;  
"NO IT'S NOT! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

She Is frantically looking all about like a rat in a maze, losing her cool little more with each corner she passes around.

Samael;  
"Okay so if the port we left is to the left, I should go…..FUCK WHERE DO I GO?!"

Terry finally catches up to her and with a tug on her arm he gets her to stop her frantic running about.

Terry Jones;  
"That's enough Sam! Just calm down!"

She violently tugs her arm free.

Samael;  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! This is no time to calm down dammit! We gotta get out of here as soon as possible!"

Terry Jones;  
"Dude you're running around like a chicken with your head cut off! Why are you so easily getting your panties in a twist?!"

Samael;  
"WHAT ARE YOU DENSE?! SURELY AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHEN SOMETHING HAS TAKEN SUCH A DIRE TURN!"

He then just grabs onto both her shoulders, drawing her close and starts shouting.

Terry Jones;  
"I GET IT! THEY FOUND YOUR ORIGINAL BODY! WE'RE ALL IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! BUT HOW THE HELL IS LOSING OUR SHIT GOING TO HELP US?!"

Samael;

Terry Jones;  
"Breathe Sam! Just breathe! Think happy thoughts, count to ten, don't lose your head!"

Her face is still filled with fear, but after a moment of soft breathing she appears to have calmed down.

Samael;  
"Okay….I'm okay. I'm….sorry about that I just-"

Terry Jones;  
"I know. Believe me I know."

He gives her a tight hug hoping to ease her stress even more, after a moment or two of standing there they then start moving again. Walking at a quick pace they start heading deeper into the colony hoping to reach the other side, according to what data Sammy was able to gather there should be another ship port directly parallel to the one they have left behind.

Terry Jones;  
"What are the chances of them being able to use your original body?"

Samael;  
"They never should have even found it in the first place."

Terry Jones;  
"Now, do you happen to know this Frieza guy's address…"

Samael;  
"I just hope he hasn't moved since last I checked, and last I checked he set up shop in a really old section of the universe."

Terry Jones;  
"I don't suppose we can take a luxury ship this time?"

Samael;  
"The only luxury vessels around here are all Jurai ships."

Terry Jones;  
"Meaning we'd be leaving bread crumbs."

Samael;  
"Not even that, it's a well known fact in all the universe that Jurai heaps have the worst light speed engines with absolute shit gas mileage. We'd be lucky if we even get passed this galaxy."

As they were moving they suddenly detect a familiar aura, someone they know coming up from behind them. And sure enough when they turn around, there he was Sora with Keyblade in hand. Said Keyblade was now really acting up in Terry's presence, emitting a fiery purple flame along the edge of the blade. Terry can even hear a sound emitting from it, a faint sort of metallic twine that has such hatred in its sound, not hard to tell what this sentient weapon is now thinking….

Sora Valentine;  
"You can see it can't you? Riku's lingering spirit, his last thoughts? It's only now that I'm even here that I realize why I came on this trip at all."

Samael;  
"Care to elaborate on this trip?"

Sora Valentine;  
"Yeah a bunch of us including Lady Satsuki and Goku came here on that Ryo-ohki ship looking for you. Reasons differ with each of us but yeah technically we came here to bring you back 'home'."

For whatever reason he decides to leave out the part of how Aliantrice was not only back but also the one who spearheaded this expedition into space.

Terry Jones;  
"So what is your reason for coming all this way?"

With a troubled look in his eye, a look of lingering remorse and regret, he now brandishes the Keyblade with both hands and readying himself for battle.

Sora Valentine;  
"The Keyblade brought me here, plain and simple."

Terry Jones;  
"And by extension, Riku. Right?"

Sora Valentine;  
"Well it was you who killed him, even if you were only protecting your sister."

Samael;  
"So we're back to square one are we? Once more you're gonna try and kill Terry?"

Sora gives a slight smile in response.

Sora Valentine;  
"I have no idea, right now I'm just playing by ear. Perhaps just defeating Terry with this Keyblade will be enough."

And with that Terry steps away from Sammy, walking up to a point where he is now taking a stance facing Sora. His crystalline armor starts to shimmer within the soft blue aura now enveloping his entire body, small sparks going off along his arms and shoulders.

Terry Jones;  
"Just promise you won't start pulling Elsa from Frozen out of thin air or some shit….""

Sora Valentine;  
"Oh don't worry about that, I'm not in the mood for childish games…."


	32. Intervention

**Intervention**

* * *

It is now the eleventh of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 6:02 P.M. And at last Ryo-Ohki is approaching this space colony.

In the middle of this contained alien city there is a tall radio tower of alien design, upon this tower stands Aliantrice looking up towards the great dome shield above her. With her robotic sight is able to spot the cross shaped craft even with it still miles away, she sees it now approaching the outer translucent hull. She cannot meet up with the others yet, first she has to find Sora who ran away after she unintentionally scared him off with her unique abilities. Smooth move.

She cannot even get a reading on his bio energy signature or really any energy signature that isn't Jurai based, all these tree people throughout this entire colony giving off the same exact signature in such large concentrations that it's all but hindering her tracking firmware to near crippled status. The only way to pick up anything is to start running around the city at ludicrous speed and hope she can pick him up sooner than later. With that rather crude plan in mind she now leaps down off the top of the tower, falling down until she lands in what appears to be a civilian plaza. It is currently empty with no life forms close by, but as she starts to move she detects one life form suddenly appearing right behind her.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"TRAU OUHA!"

Ali turns around to face this life form, before her is a dark skinned cat woman with white silvery hair ending in a long braid tail. Ali recognizes the basic design of this cat girl's attire, recalling visual records and footage she observed from WASP servers of the Saiyan warrior Vegeta who wore similar armor as this feline. There are no gloves or boots, both her hands and feet are bare showing the razor sharp cat claws on each digit. The cat's breast plate reveals quite a hefty amount of dirty pillow and her back is quite bare, the only thing on her otherwise bare shoulders are long rectangular strips of armor that make for unusual segmented shoulder pads which don't seem to serve any useful purpose. The rest of her body is covered in dark green body fitting material, she is also wearing a distinct crotch protecting plate with what look like the alien kanji which one could imagine says something lewd like "Eat Me", it's rather distracting.

All in all this cat woman is rather skanky looking, her overall posture is loose and uncouth like an actual animal. But more to the point this being looks like trouble with a capital T.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"TRAU! TRAU OUH XYZ VYZX VERTET?"

This will be the first time Aliantrice has heard this language in person, the first time she will be able to test those language lessons she was taking under Optimus on the way here. Even if said lessons were just her downloading the language into her memory banks, knowing the language and actually speaking it fluently are two different things.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"VAR UNI TRU OUH VAR VYZX."

Looks like she got the hang of it just fine.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"VYZX UNI ORAH RAHN KRU VAR."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"WARU XYZ VARNETAR UNIVARAL OHUAH?"

Without any warning the cat woman goes right towards Aliantrice. Her speed is unreal, so much so she actually manages to get in a single solid kick in Aliantrice's torso sending her crashing into a near by wall. The cat woman is hoping about in place, looking so battle crazed and with a jubilant smile on her face.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"All you need to know is that I'm here to play with you for a while."

From there it was a full on cat fight both in the traditional sense and one part literal. The cat woman was already starting on her best foot forward, immediately outpacing Aliantrice at nearly every turn. It seemed that Ali was not even trying, seemingly taking every slash of the cat's claws dealt to her like a near sitting duck. And then in one fluent maneuver the cat woman leaps over Aliantrice and grabbing hold of her long hair, from there she plants her feet right into Ali's back and begins pulling as hard as she can hoping to rip the head right off.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"You're pretty bold to just gauge my strength like this. You sure you wanna risk your life for the sake of gathering data?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…..I'm just seeing if you're even worth my time is all."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Man you're a dumbass, how much of a beating do you need to take before you get you're in real danger?"

As a direct response Ali suddenly bends her back into an impossible backwards arch, suddenly rendering the cat woman's hair pulling tactic moot she then grabs hard onto the pussy's wrists. It's quite disturbing for the cat seeing her supposed prey now staring maliciously back at her with a most spine chilling smile.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Danger? My dear, you have already disappointed me."

And then, Ali opens her mouth wide, all at once a suddenly blinding light pours out from the back of her throat. A thick laser beam is now pounding the cat girl's face with enough force to almost give her whiplash. Then Ali lets go of the cat girl's wrists, as a result the pussy is sent tumbling backwards. As she is rolling about her long tail of hair is flailing about until Ali manages to grab hold of it, with a solid tug she pulls the cat in close and proceeds to bend the cat's arm in ways it was never meant to, bones immediately crack within the arching flesh. After which Ali just moves away from the cat who is now writhing in severe pain, clutching her arm tenderly as though she is wishing it would just stop hurting. But the grabbing hold she then violently twists the broken arm about until she can feel the fractured bones refit into one piece. Her arm is still flaring inside but for the most part it seems she is able to move her arm again just fine.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"You're the first person in a long time to actually deal me such pain, I'm impressed."

The cat woman is looking quite smug, but as she looks at Aliantrice's face she is greeted by a most condescending glare. The cat woman is puzzled by the way Aliantrice is quite literally looking down on her.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"How can you be so proud when I was even able to break your arm in the first place?"

At first the cat is a bit irked by that remark, but then she is once more brimming with excitement.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"….charming."

* * *

Back at the inner workings of the colony, there stood the Keyblade wielder Sora readying himself for combat. Directly in front of him is Terry also standing primed for a tussle. The two have already exchanged enough words already but as Sammy is looking on from the sidelines she is not too happy about this.

Samael;  
"Are you really going to go through with this?"

Terry Jones;  
"It was only a matter of time before this guy wants to settle this."

Samael;  
"But this battle is meaningless."

Sora Valentine;  
"This is not meaningless, not to me!"

He raises the Keyblade up high, the dark wing shaped blade immediately surging with a silvery energy.

Sora Valentine;  
"This is a fight for closure, for the end of my broken heart!"

In one swift motion he plunges the Keyblade right into the ground before him and rotating around in a complete 360 turn carves open a hole of which he falls through. As the two inspect the hole left behind they notice it leads quite a ways down seemingly into black nothingness. Seems odd that Sora would go on about needing to settle things but then just run away like this.

Samael;  
"He's obviously baiting you, now I really don't like this set up."

Terry Jones;  
"I know. Hopefully I won't need your help on this."

Samael;  
"be careful."

With a nod of the head Terry steps up to the hole, with a small little hop forward he goes right into the hole.

Falling straight down quite a ways he then ends up in what looks like a sewer system. It is still quite alien in design and build, looking more like a mechanical metal cave than a traditional constructed tunnel system. He immediately notices that Sora's very presence is gone, no matter how much he tries he cannot sense the kid anywhere. But then out of the corner of his eye he spots Sora's silhouette, it looks as though he is just walking along casually with no Keyblade. He goes right up to Sora to investigate, but as he gets right next to the guy and grabs his shoulder it turns out it is Sora's shadow, a mere moving decoy made of pure pitch black material created to try and confuse Terry. Upon learning of such a trick Terry notices another such silhouette strolling along nearby. And then as he goes to inspect that one he notices two more in sight. It would appear that instead of risking a head on fight with someone of Terry's high level ability and strength, the Keyblade wielder opts instead to play the sniper game and pick off his target from a distance.

Terry Jones;  
"So what tactical espionage action BS you got in mind you little fucker?"

He can hear the sound of magical energy taking shape from some far off corner, when turns to look he immediately sees a swarm of what look like giant crescent moon shapes made of silvery magic energy coming right towards him, there are about ten of them and as they travel some of them cleave right through any solid matter they so much as graze. Their speed makes dealing with them difficult as they are clearly able to track him as he moves, with some energy slashes of his own he strikes back at them, it takes him much doing and dodging but he gets them all and things go quiet again.

Terry Jones;  
"Very nice."

His next instinct from there is to hide his energy, giving off no trace of his power to track as he ducks around a corner no longer out in the open. As he hides beneath a platform near the lowest point he waits, perhaps if he hides long enough Sora will have to come out and find him exposing himself…..but then he can hear more of those crescent energy waves flying right towards his location, only seeing them just as they nearly hit their mark. After dealing with that volley of fifteen he now knows Sora doesn't need to sense his energy to track him. Meanwhile Terry still has no clue where Sora is and now more of those Shadow Soras are roaming this technological cavern.

So now he tries to make no noise at all, shifting his movements to more lizard like maneuvering as he gets down low. Even as he is still in human form he can still move like a reptile, the bones in his limbs shift slightly to allow more advanced bending, the individual segments of his spine start to rotate around to allow more advanced coiling and arcing of his torso. With this more maneuverable state he outright vanishes into the darkness, no longer out in the open he keeps out of sight of the Shadow Soras figuring they were extra eyes and ears. Every chance he can get he takes a peak not exposing himself outright, hoping he'll happen upon the genuine Sora. Things seem to have been going well for a minute but then just like that another twenty round volley of crescent magic bursts come out of the shadows from yet another location. As they all go right for Terry it is clear that his tactic has failed.

After his attempt at keeping quiet end up being fruitless Terry takes cover again and tries to wrap his head around the situation. He can see more of those Shadow Soras appear walking in the blackened area, still no trace of the original to be found. The thought of just fully transforming does cross his mind but with how this is a Jurai colony with a very dangerous enemy on board there is no way he will risk it. Things are quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. And as quiet as he was Terry could swear he could hear his own heart beating as the anticipation of the next attack is making his heart race a little bit.

Terry Jones;  
"Son of a bitch."

An idea popped in his head, one he feels so stupid for not thinking off sooner. After this realization he stands up and starts listening closer to his own heartbeat. It is steady and giving a normal thumping sound, much too quiet for what he needs. He starts to slow his breathing to where his heart rate will drop to near none existent as possible, after which he starts to concentrate, initiating a time stop. As expected his heart starts to act up going a bit more faster than it should, the longer he holds the time stop the more his heart gets sporadic as it tries to keep up with the strain, only in his transformed state will his heart be able to take it.

Terry Jones;  
"No, still too quiet."

As he holds the time stop more he then starts to flare up his energy, causing his heart to really go nuts. The strain starts to take its toll as Terry's mind starts to feel a little light, keeping himself from collapsing over he concentrates even harder, eventually his heart gets so sporadic that any second now he's gonna end up flatlining. The sound it makes is quite loud, a very painful thumping that it sounded like the heart was outright screaming bloody murder.

Terry Jones;  
"Well, here goes."

He finally releases the time stop, time returns to normal flow. With his heart still beating as dangerously loud as it is, he should be able to figure out where the real Sora is right about….

Sora Valentine;  
"GYAAAGH!"

And there in one of the shadows is the little bastard, tumbling forward clutching his ears as tight as he can. His unique ability has been turned against him leaving him wide open. As he slows his heartbeat down Terry unleashes a giant slashing wave in Sora's general direction, it immediately cuts loose of the ground Sora is standing on and as the severed chunk of metal slides downward to the lower level it takes Sora down with it.

After that little tumble, Sora is now exposed and still trying to recover from the hard knock just given to him. But as he recovers he notices Terry walking right towards him, in a sudden panic he starts letting off a three round volley of crescent shaped magic bursts,, hurling towards Terry like boomerangs they flank him before then colliding with him. But he just takes it, shrugging it off with a quick burst of his aura. Then suddenly Sora leaps at Terry with Keyblade surging with power, his downward slash fails to hit as Terry's forearm reformats into its energy blade configuration. With just the one energy blade attachment Terry is able to fend off every one of Sora's wild and heavy slash attempts, every crescent energy wave the Keyblade gives off Terry just cuts it apart with a single stroke. With his previous strategy up in smoke it looks like Sora is no longer calm or collective, in fact as Terry keeps fighting him he notices Sora is not even doing the fighting anymore. The Keyblade itself is giving off a unique energy reading that sentient life would give off. Using his heightened sight Terry can see that Sora is not actually moving his own arms himself, his muscles don't fully clench but follow along as some unseen force pulls the Keyblade's hilt in directions not of Sora's choosing. It is rather strange how Sora is kind of losing it but still able to keep up and block like a pro, as if the kid is now running on autopilot. Having had enough of this Terry does a quick time stop, because he put himself through such heavy strain minutes ago his heart cannot take more than about two seconds of the dilation at best, it is enough as Terry simply punches the Keyblade's side hard enough to force Sora back into a nearby wall.

Terry Jones;  
"You're not even fighting me are you?"

Sora Valentine;  
"Of course I am!"

Terry Jones;  
"Oh really? Then why are you not fighting me at your best? Surely as Kiryuin Satsuki's protégé you got the talent to really use that thing passed its limits right?"

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm not her protégé! I'm just her ward, it's-look I'm being serious here! I'm fighting you with all I can muster!"

Sora goes in for another swipe, releasing yet another burst of magic right at Terry expecting a different result. It was the same result as before, a simple flick of the wrists and the burst of magic is sent right back at Sora.

Terry Jones;  
"And yet I'm all but kicking your ass."

Sora Valentine;  
"Well excuse me for not being as uber powerful or as naturally gifted at fight as you are."

Terry Jones;  
"Oh but that's the thing y'see, I'm not even fighting back at all right now! I'm not even using so much as a fraction of my uber power!"

The young Keyblade wielder was not taking that remark all too well, once more going in for a few solid swings hoping to break a bone or two.

Sora Valentine;  
"You think this is a game?! What aren't you taking this more seriously?!"

But Terry easily grabs hold of the Keyblade before it can even complete its arc.

Terry Jones;  
"Because I'm not even fighting you am I?! It's this little toy of yours that's doing all the fighting isn't it?! If that's the case then I know exactly how to beat it!"

Terry grabs hold of the Keyblade's wing end with both hands, with a solid vice like grip he then pulls as hard as he can literally sweeping Sora off his feet. From there the poor kid is whipped about like he was a slab of meat attached to a metal stick, flailing about with such intense force his body weight were rendered almost moot. Terry was absolutely merciless with flailing Sora about, slamming the helpless kid against any nearby surface as hard as he can almost as though he was trying to break bones with each swing. After a minute or two of this punishing whiplash assault Terry then leaps up and floats in place, still grasping the Keyblade by the wing end he starts spinning in a circle, the more Terry picks up speed the more it becomes difficult for Sora to keep hold of the handle needing both hands just to hang on. But eventually the overwhelming kinetic force takes hold and one by one each finger slips, impressive how he was able to hold on with just one finger for at least a few seconds, in the end he is sent flying hard into a nearby pillar putting a sizable dent in it that it actually buckles inward from the impact. After pulling himself out of the impression he left Sora just tumbles onto the ground, rendered on all fours as he tries to catch his breath he looks up and sees Terry still grasping the Keyblade, inspecting it with a disapproving look.

Terry Jones;  
"I've been meaning to ask, this is technically that Riku guy's Keyblade now isn't it?"

Sora is slowly getting back up onto his feet.

Sora Valentine;  
"It still is yes."

Terry Jones;  
"But Riku is dead. You're the master again."

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm just the delivery boy it seems, I mean we were over this a couple times already!"

Terry Jones;  
"And we'll go over it a dozen times more 'til you actually start making sense! Why don't you just discipline this defiant thing like you should? Why is it the one calling all the shots. Why are you this thing's bitch?!"

Sora Valentine;  
"Love. Love I had for Riku, even after all that's happened between us I never once stopped loving him. We've been friends since childhood and even after a girl never came between us…..look the bottom line is that we were one, and this Keyblade is all that's left of him. And every day I look at this thing I hear its voice, it won't shut up about how much I let Riku die, alone. Going on about how I should make things right. I have to do what it says if I am to have any peace, if I don't do this it will never forgive me!"

It was the best answer Sora could possibly give with his flustered mind and uneasy heart. But one look at Terry's face made it clear that it was not good enough.

Terry Jones;  
"That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard!"

Sora Valentine;  
"It may not make much sense to you but it does to me. I have to put all my trust into this Keyblade and hope things will turn out."

Terry Jones;  
"And look how well that's going for you so far…."

Sora was now looking more frazzled, desperately trying to will the Keyblade out of Terry's tightened grip he can only make it slightly budge and give off sparks. Terry simply channels conflicting energy into his hand to counteract the attempt.

Sora Valentine;  
"And what about you?! What exactly are you fighting for? Is it to be left alone?"

Terry Jones;  
"Pretty much, I'm tired of you guys wanting me to fight these fruitless battles!"

Sora Valentine;  
"Then why don't you just run away? Why even fight back at all?"

He wasn't even trying to taunt Terry in any regard. Terry could see he was expecting a serious answer, this was not the time for his usual "fuck you" retorts.

Terry Jones;  
"Because if I ran I would never be allowed to stop, you would all just keep chasing after me, you who wish to dictact what I am, who I am. The Beast of the Gold Saucer. The weapon needed to initiate a true rapture. The purest source of Ambrosia in the known universe. The one who is responsible for Matoi Ryuko's death. The very biomass component needed to become absolutely perfect. On and on and on, so many assholes in this universe that want to decide my fate for me, if I don't fight, if I just run away, I might as well leave my destiny in their hands! Fuck that! I'm the only one who gets to decide what and who I am! I fight to protect the very God given right I have as a human being, to carve my own fate!"

Something unexpected then happened, the Keyblade gave off a sudden flash of light repositioning itself completely around. Now Terry was holding it by the handle. The darkness within the dark Keyblade had vanished instead replaced with a blue light that was actually imitating Terry's own energy. The angel wing teeth of the giant key had become something else, a blue crystalline butterfly wing that shimmers with light. A moment ago he did not even feel the blade's very essence but now it felt perhaps too good in his hand, this sudden turn was very confusing to Terry. Sora was in near shock, a moment ago he still had the will to make it move but now it outright ignores him, he can't even hear its voice anymore. There was only one conclusion to be made, a revelation that shook Sora to his core.

Sora Valentine;  
"The Keyblade….is….is now yours…."

Terry Jones;  
"What the hell are you talking?"

Sora's frustration just boils over in an instant.

Sora Valentine;  
"What is there even to explain you stupid prick?! The Keyblade has chosen you to wield it! YOU ARE THE MASTER NOW! Are you so dense to not even grasp what has happened?!"

Hearing Sora's frustration in his words did not sit well with Terry. Holding this magic weapon in hand, hearing its kind voice speaking of how he proved himself worthy of its grace, it filled Terry with absolute disgust. He sneered at this piece of metal now resonating with his being, it's like holding this thing at all goes against everything he stands for.

Terry Jones;  
"Yes, I understand perfectly. And since it is now mine, there's only one thing I need to do….."

Grasping the Keyblade in both hands at both ends he raises it up other his head….and with intense speed and power put into his arms, he slams the magic weapon right on his knee snapping it right in two. It was truly a shocking moment for the young Sora, more to the point it was downright horrifying.

Sora Valentine;  
"WHY? WHY DID YOU JUST DESTROY IT? After it went to you willingly, after it chose you over me? WHY?!"

Terry Jones;  
"Why not? This thing that has been dragging you along by the neck demanding you follow its will but then dump you when you can't even put up no more? It's painfully obvious the Keyblade is nothing more than a goddamn hussy! A tramp who has such loose 'loyalty' it'll go to the arms of any guy it gets a superficial hard on for. To this thing I'm just the newest flavor of the week!"

Still grasping the two halves he can hear the now pain ridden voice, it screams of betrayal and unfaithfulness begging him not to abandon it, as if it is one to talk of such things. As such Terry simply takes the two halves and channels conflicting energy right into it before then throwing both pieces straight down to the ground, they shatter into sparkling tiny shards and dust.

Terry Jones;  
"A sentient weapon so willing abandon its wielder for another. Such a weapon IS ABSOLUTE USELESS TRASH!"

Sora just stood there speechless, consumed in the shock of seeing the last remnant of his beloved Riku just shattered into near nothingness. Said remnant was erased by the very same person who took Riku's life in the first place, what are the odds? It was just too much to bear, the rush of sorrow causing his inner hate to build such dangerous amounts of pressure he's mere moments of exploding. His body starts emitting a strange red aura, as it grows in size there appears the visage of a snarling lion head, upon seeing this aura grow this much Terry finally lets his own energy manifest and envelope his body in a blue flame readying himself for combat.

Samael;  
"I don't think destroying the Keyblade was a good idea Terry."

Terry Jones;  
"I beg to differ, he needed that."

Sora Valentine;  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Suddenly becoming like a wild animal Sora goes straight forward with both hands flaring with spiritual flames, as Terry goes right forward with his own charged claws ready. The two colliding head on, locking their hands together in a brief deadlock struggle until Terry takes the initiative, hurling Sora to the side into a nearby pillar making it buckle upon impact. Sora immediately bounces right back, leaping right at Terry like a feral cat and taking him for a roll along the ground. From there they went into a full on rapid fire exchange of bare knuckle blows, the two were evenly matched in their ferocity giving every ounce of strength into each blow. Harder and harder, faster and faster, the two keep going in their little back and forth with each trying to deal the heavier hit to the other. And then at last Terry gives one solid hit right into Sora's jaw stopping him in his tracks, the poor kid is forced back as his face is now gripped in such paralyzing pain you almost think that was gonna be it.

Terry Jones;  
"So then, are you actually fighting me now?"

But Sora's moment of paralyzing pain is fleeting.

Sora Valentine;  
"FUCK YOU!"

And once more he is trading super fast blows with Terry, this time however the rapid fire pace of each dozen punches decreases little by little until eventually they were no longer tossing punches in dozens every few seconds now they were getting to where they lunged forward just one heavy punch at a time. These slower punches got heavier and heavier to the point they gave off strong shock waves with each impact. Little Sora was still caught in a blind rage, most of his cognitive capabilities dulled to where he did not even notice such details as Terry seemingly pulling his punches. It's very faint but for some reason it seems Terry has stopped putting everything into his own fists, only putting in so much to make it appear as if he was trying so hard. And then in one single moment he intentionally misses one punch, it only looks like Sora dodged an attack aimed right for his head but for whatever reason he deliberately grazes Sora's ear. He was now wide open.

Sora Valentine;  
"RAAAAAAAAGH!"

It didn't take much for Terry to get knocked right on his ass, one solid hit in fact has him right on the ground in a bit of a hazy daze. After that first hit Sora now sits right on top of Terry's stomach where he bigns wailing wildly on the fucker's face. All the while Sora lets out a loud echoing cry, it is hard to tell if he's wailing like a bitch or roaring like a beast. About a minute in the constant flailing draws blood from Terry's lips, the wild flailing causing it to splatter all about. The longer he keeps pulverizing Terry's face the more pathetic his movements become, the more sad his cry becomes. His fists become heavier by the moment and his arms start feeling like numb mush, even his throat cannot take much more of the screaming and his loud bitchy roar peters out. The flaring aura he was emitting goes out and he just stops altogether. After a moment or two he then leans towards the side and just flops off of Terry's torso, his back hitting the hard metal ground with a mere soft thud. His breathing is rather shallow.

Sora Valentine;  
"I don't get you one bit. The way you just destroyed my Keyblade before my very eyes, I was certain you were being a heartless bastard. Hell I was almost certain I was getting myself killed challenging you, that just as you killed Riku you'd just kill me where I stood…..and yet here you are, letting me beat the shit out of you with next to no resistance. Worst yet, I feel better. For the first time in nearly two months I no longer feel sad. The fuck?"

For a brief moment it seems Terry was too fucked up to even be conscious, but then his bruised eyelids open up and sits up. He still looks a bit dazed, like he just woke up with a bit of a hangover.

Terry Jones;  
"For what it's worth, I never even wanted to kill this Riku guy in the first place. He just….wouldn't leave my sister alone."

Whatever hatred had been consuming Sora a moment ago has all but faded, in its place is a great swell of remorse….

Sora Valentine;  
"Yeah…even if we were following Lady Satsuki's orders, we were being massive cunts to Max."

Terry is now up on his feet, while his face is still covered in blood his bruises have already healed up.

Terry Jones;  
"We humans tend to be assholes at least once in our lives….."

Samael;  
"I take it you boys are finally done?"

And there stood Sammy looking not the least bit amused. With Sammy staring rather coldly at him Sora picks himself off the ground.

Sora Valentine;  
"Yeah, we're done here. We need to get to the others, Ryo-Ohki will be here shortly and once we get to it we can just go home."

Samael;  
"…..We can't go home yet, something urgent has come up."

Sora Valentine;  
"….what?"

Terry Jones;  
"Sammy and I have to intercept a planet destroying weapon in the hands of some guy named Frieza,"

* * *

The two ladies have been fighting for quite a while, they've already reduced the entire civilian plaza they stood in to little more than a flattened lot filled with bits of rubble. Aside from her bodysuit having a few blood dripping slashes across it here and there. Ali doesn't have much in the way of genuine battle damage, she still stands tall and does not look the least bit exhausted.

The cat woman is a bit more worn and torn. Still standing strong but a bit hunched, breathing heavily like she just went through the work out of her life, blood can be seen leaking from the edge of her lips.. Her bits of armor have such large cracks that small fragments appear to be falling off. Even her crotch plate has a crack in the center.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"You look like you're gonna fall over."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"…..maybe…and I am getting hungry…."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Y'know you could just concede, this fight is going nowhere fast."

But the cat girl just smiles as though to scoff at that notion, it is a most enthusiastic smile.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Are you kidding? You're the most fun I've had in mega cycles! I would love nothing better than to play with you for all eternity!"

As she just said that she suddenly hears a chime in her ear, from the communication device fitted inside she can hear her partner's voice telling her it's time.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Dammit! Just when it was getting good!"

The cat girl suddenly leaps up into the air and lands on a nearby ledge overlooking the city, behind her is a long drop down.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Sorry but my mama is calling me. I don't suppose I can take a rain check on our little session?"

With two fingers she blows a kiss before then stepping backwards right off the ledge. Ali goes forward and checks to see if the cat woman is now plunging to her doom but upon looking over the ledge she sees nothing. The cat woman is completely gone leaving neither hair nor bio sign nor energy spike to track. It's like she just outright became thin air.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Fuck! And just what was she keeping me occupied for?"

* * *

Our group of three had just come out of the sewer like cavern and back to the upper city area of the colony. But as they are now coming up a flight of stairs leading them upward they are greeted with a most unwelcome sight. A familiar looking Saiyan warrior standing at the top of those stairs. He looks down at them with a most smug villainous smile on his face.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Hello my little pretties, going my way?"


	33. Next Time on Dragonball Z

**Next Time on Dragonball Z**

* * *

It is now the eleventh of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 6:25 P.M. And at last Ryo-Ohki is inside this space colony. The ship seems to be utilizing some sort of cloaking to at least hide from the masses of Jurai, but even so it was clearly easy to spot for Terry and Sammy way off in the distance. And even if it looks slightly different they can tell that it's the meowing four prong ship. It's almost agonizing to even see it just over there waiting for them, they would like nothing more that to just get on that lovely meowing crystalline vessel and just go home.

But nope, they got a new problem on their hands that needs their attention. But before they can even do anything about that problem, here is this other problem now standing before them. It was the Saiyan Prince they encountered back on earth, parading his newfound Super Saiyan glory like some young filly with fancy new ribbons, he has a most hungry, overjoyed look on his face.

Terry Jones;  
"So what? You came all this way just to fight me?"

Prince Vegeta;  
"Believe me I would like nothing more than to fight you here and now, I know full well you've managed to gain control of your power since last we met….."

As he walks up closer to our heroes his golden power then fades, his body reverting back to its normal black hair state that Terry and Sammy are more familiar with.

Prince Vegeta;  
"….but alas, Lord Frieza has ordered me to bring you right to him in one piece."

Oh how swell, a guy who tried to kill Terry before who just happens to be in league with the guy they are trying to reach. This just keeps getting better and better.

Prince Vegeta;  
"All of you have to come with me."

As Terry gives the Saiyan Prince a defiant look he then steps in front of Sora.

Terry Jones;  
"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Hmph….since you're so concerned about it I know for sure bringing him along will keep you complacent."

There is a sudden sound nearby, so loud it catches Vegeta's attention making him casually glance over. He sees some sort of alien drink dispenser machine now torn asunder, its contents all collapsed in a pile said contents being assorted colored opal shaped canisters with some sort of commercial branding on them.

Terry Jones;  
"Drink?"

He turns back towards Terry who is now trying to hand him one of those canisters.

Terry Jones;  
"You think that just because you can now do the same trick Goku can that I should be afraid of you? Did you already forget I have the ability to stop time?"

For that added touch of fuck you, Terry has another in his other hand which he cracks open and starts guzzling as much of the contents as he can. Vegeta is not amused.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Fine you little brat, I'll let the other brat go."

Terry Jones;  
"You're also going to let me escort him to some friends, otherwise you have to go back to your boss empty handed."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Let you run off with just your word you'll come back?"

Samael;  
"I will stay with you, make sure Terry comes back. Good enough?"

Prince Vegeta;  
"Hmph, very well. But boy, if you take too long I'm leaving with this girl of yours."

With that Terry puts his hand on Sora's shoulder and with a turn of his head gestures him to follow. The two boys start running off into the city towards Ryo-Ohki. Given Vegeta's threat the two have plenty incentive to flat out leaping over entire buildings in as few bounds as possible. After reaching a civilian plaza they are now close enough to the vessel that it's near spitting distance from where they stood. They can just call it from their location without drawing any unwanted attention.

Sora Valentine;  
"Terry whatever you're needing to do, they are right here with that giant ship. Lady Satsuki, Ichigo, Usagi, your two Saiyan friends, we even have a giant robot helping us!"

Terry Jones;  
"Is that right?"

Sora Valentine;  
"He's in vehicle mode attached to our ship right there!"

Terry Jones;  
"Well good, then you guys can follow us to this Lord Frieza's planet, help me and Sammy set up a pincer attack."

Sora Valentine;  
"No Terry listen, don't go by yourself! Please, it's not just us, there's also….her…."

Terry Jones;  
"Her?"

Sora is looking ashamed as he talks.

Sora Valentine;  
"I…..I was so caught up in my own petty issues….I should have told you about this earlier, but Terry, we also have-"

Terry initiates his time stop not letting Sora finish his sentence. Having detected a very dangerous presence right around the corner he decides to make sure Sora gets to Ryo-Ohki by any means possible, said means amounting to just grabbing Sora, picking him up and just tossing him into the air. Because of the time dilation Sora doesn't travel very far before freezing in mid air, with the arc he's been tossed he'll land right on top of Ryo-Ohki, hopefully Terry didn't throw him too hard and the impact won't flat out kill him on impact. In any case time resumes and thus physics finally takes full effect, as such Sora goes flying through the air far away from the plaza just as there are sudden droves of armed tree people surrounding Terry. And then a bunch of them move aside clearing a way for the normal looking Tenchi to just walk onto the scene in a very smug manner. He carries in hand a now broken surveillance robot droid, the same drone that Sammy had hacked earlier.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Using a droid to spy on me and 'Mihoshi'? How rude and uncouth. You could have just waited until we had our little talk. We have something important to discuss."

Terry Jones;  
"I take it you want to join this little club that you and 'Mihoshi' got going on? Tell me, what exactly did 'Mihoshi' mean by retribution? Am I to believe she is secretly a member of ALICE?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"And if she is?"

Terry Jones;  
"Then I have to ask, you are aware you're being played for a fool right?"

Suddenly time has come to a stop. Before it has been Terry who would initial the freezing of all time around him but to his horror it was not his doing, even if he was still able to move within this frozen time he still felt like he was in serious trouble. It got even worse when he then saw Tenchi still moving, now bringing out a beam sword that stretched to match his body length.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"You can't be played for a fool if what you want is the same as them….the complete annihilation of the entire House of Jurai."

It was Tenchi himself who initiated the time stop, and with it he just slice down so many of the tree like Jurai around him. It was quite a disturbing sight the way he just runs his energy blade through them without any resistance what so ever, being frozen in time they were now very much like real trees, motionless and unaware living organisms unable to even notice that their lives are being cut down. This display of cruelty went on until every last one had been cut through, and worse yet Tenchi has yet to release his hole on time.

Terry Jones;  
"Don't tell me you have some Tyrranux Core as well?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Oh please. You really think you have exclusive trademark on time dilation powers? You have no idea just how many titans are out there who can even outclass you in every conceivable way. You are not all that special."

Terry Jones;  
"And yet you and everyone else is going out of your way making me the center of your universe, it's annoying."

Without warning Tenchi had suddenly appeared right before Terry, planting a single bare knuckle punch right into the boy's cheek sending him right to the ground. It was an attack that had such power behind it that it even cracks right through Terry's crystalline armor like it was mere glass. Terry's entire body suddenly goes completely numb. He can't even feel any single inch of his body, his vision has lost all focus and he can no longer hear. His sense of touch has even gone silent, he can't even taste the saliva in his own mouth or even smell the air. Trapped in such a state his mind is now remembering the last two fuckers who were able to get the drop on him, the Xenomorph and the vampire Alucard….and wondering if this guy, with just one punch, outclassed them both.

Then Tenchi delivers a devastating stomp right on top of Terry, it was so strong and intense that the sudden rush of pain now coursing through his body reset all his senses back to normal. Now instead of numbness there is hurting. With the boy now literally beneath his heel Tenchi can now have that little talk with him….

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"I want you to fuse with the true body of Samael."

Terry Jones;  
"….Is that right?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"And after you've fused with it, I want you to tear apart half of the known universe until there is nothing left of the House of Jurai, nothing left of its people, nothing left of its deities, nothing left of its empire."

Terry Jones;  
"….give me one good reason why I should even listen to your insanity."

Tenchi suddenly gives Terry a solid swinging kick that puts him up in the air, just the right elevation from the ground for Tenchi to then give a hard uppercut into Terry's back. That one draws a whole gush of blood from Terry's open mouth. And then Tenchi uses a downward swipe to hammer Terry back into the ground, the kinetic force was so strong that somehow Terry just bounced right back up after the impact. At that point Tenchi grabs hold of Terry's neck, the poor boy now dangling with his bleeding face looking straight down, surprising he's still conscious.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"How's that for reason?"

With Tenchi's iron grip on his neck it's hard for Terry to even talk.

Terry Jones;  
"With….persuading skills like that…..you'd best just…forget…..about having a job…..in politics."

Defiant as always, that will cost him another volley of damage. As Tenchi is still holding him up he now starts repeatedly punching the poor kid in the torso before then just grabbing hold with both hands and slamming him hard into the ground. He then kicks Terry hard until he hits some nearby railing. Once again Terry has to pick himself up off the ground after getting handed his own ass…..only this time for some reason he doesn't bother to fight back, it actually begins to irritate Tenchi.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"I don't much care if earth was my home, if I must I would gladly lead an armada of witless Jurai ships on a suicide run that will decimate the planet's eco system so badly it becomes a lifeless rock! I am very much capable of that at this point, whatever it takes to get you to comply! You have no choice but to do exactly what I tell you! I am not to be trifled with!"

Terry Jones;  
"So I've been told…..I actually talked with your friend Ryoko before she died."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;

Terry Jones;  
"She told me to help you somehow, and if I can't then I would have to end you. Something about her fearing you've become a monster permanently. But now that I have actually met you and am now aware of your motives, I dunno, you just seemed like another spoiled little brat little super powers to me."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"What exactly are you saying you disobedient punk?"

Terry Jones;  
"I'm saying you're just another irrelevant asshole and I got bigger fish to fry."

There is a slight hint of frustration in the normal guy's face, the calm composure he's been keeping up finally showing signs of coming undone. He knees right next to the grounded Terry and grabs hold of the kid's head starting to squeeze tightly.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"What's it gonna take until you finally understand your place? Until you finally understand how superior I am to you? To everyone?"

Even with the slow hurting from this slowly tightening vice grip, Terry still can't help but smile.

Terry Jones;  
"Reclaim the soul you carelessly sold to 'Mihoshi' and her associates, then you can talk to me about superiority!"

Tenchi can suddenly feel a sharp pain in his arm pit, one so intense it actually makes him release his grip, even loose his focus enough that his time stop is lifted. Now at last after being frozen in time for quite a while, all those helpless tree people finally fall to bits and pieces, their fluids now hitting the ground and forming one big horrific mess. As for Terry, he's now long gone, all he needed was for Tenchi to take his eyes off him for just a minute and he was already on his way into the city below.

Terry Jones;  
"I make it a point to never take requests from Goombas!"

Just before Tenchi completely loses sight of the escaping kid, he catches a small glimpse of a reptilian tail now having its tip coiled around Tenchi's beam sword.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"What in the world happened here?!"

Just Tenchi's luck, before he can follow after the boy in pops in one of his least favorite people. He wishes he could just cut her down like all the rest but it's too soon for that….

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"It was that Terry boy, he was here as we detected. He took my sword and cut down everyone with a power I haven't seen before."

As expected she didn't even question Tenchi's lie, there was now much anger in her face.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"And here I was willing to let him live for Aliantrice's sake!"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai  
"Aliantrice?"

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Nevermind that for now, are you okay Lord Tenchi?"

As he was looking towards Seto's face, Tenchi then catches a glimpse of Ryo-Ohki floating low near a building. The ship seemingly picking up someone who was overlooking the scene from above. As he tried to look on he could make out that it was a female humanoid with blue hair, noticing teal colored glowing eyes he could tell this person was looking right at him…and a deathly chill suddenly ran down his back for reasons he could not fathom. Then there was a soft voice, something that sounded like a whisper on the wind seeking only to carry tidings of doom with it…..

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
 _"You should have never touched my beloved little Tough Guy. Cherish what little time you have left for now I will have your head…."_

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
"Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright just a flesh wound."

* * *

Ryo-Ohki has already reclaimed its two stragglers all without ever needing to actually land. Having already made its way back out of the colony the same way it came in it now floats close in orbit. At this time Sora is now being debriefed on what happened, Satsuki's sudden furious reaction was very much expect.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"HE DID WHAT?!"

Sora Valentine;  
"It was my fault, I picked a fight and I lost fair and square."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No this is not okay, he destroyed your Keyblade!"

Sora Valentine;  
"Not after Riku got his hands on it, not after it easily abandoned me the first chance it got."

Satsuki Kiryuin;

Sora Valentine;  
"I'm better than I've been for a while now."

The smile on his face was one that Satsuki hasn't seen since before the Istanbul incident. She didn't even know how to react anymore after this, neither did Ichigo or Usagi. But just then Ryo-Ohki lets out a meow before then materializing a viewing screen displaying the outside. Watching the screen they all see what looks like a giant ball of some unearthly design flying away at top speed. With just one look at the thing Ali is able to sense two familiar presences aboard that vessel.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Welp, Terry and Sammy are on that ship."

Son Goku;  
"Seriously?!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Well shit we better get going or we'll lose them!"

Optimus Prime;  
"No, best not to even follow that ship. Let it reach its destination without ever catching wind of us."

Trunks Briefs;  
"What?! But we can't just let them go, if we don't follow them we'll lose them again!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Unless we already know exactly where they are going, is that right Optimus?"

At first he doesn't say anything.

Optimus Prime;  
"If Lord Frieza is involved as Sora says, then they are on their way to Cybertron."

* * *

It is now two days later, according to the planet earth the time is now 12:58 P.M. After traveling across a great distance from that Juraian space station the Saiyan Prince's ship has finally reached its destination.

Terry Jones;  
"What the hell is this?"

It was a whole world of metal. So many tiny pieces of it fitting into place in so many intricate patterns and details, it looked very much like a complex machine that operates on quantum mechanics. Had this planet been alive and active these connecting pieces would indeed be moving like cogs in a clock. But the planet is all too silent and lifeless, a true tragedy that Terry only gets to see this planet when it's like this, would have been quite a sight to behold seeing it online.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"This is Frieza's world kid, everything on this rock belongs to him."

Samael;  
"Squatter's rights I presume?"

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"You make light of his dominion on this planet? On this very galaxy?"

Samael;  
"Hmph, if you knew anything about this planet you cretins are squatting on you wouldn't be calling it Frtieza's world to begin with."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Does it matter? The race that called this planet home is long gone, their corpses now line the streets of Frieza's empire."

Soon the ship finally touches down into the very heart of the only city on this metal rock teaming with any life. And the Saiyan wasn't even waxing poetic with that corpses remark, the entire city that lays before them is literally build out of dead robotic bodies of gigantic size used as both the stones and mortar for everything they see. The metal giants are propped up and frozen in poses that form several structures of this space port. It was like standing in some sick and twisted taxidermist serial killer's humble abode, where the very walls, floor and furniture is made from the bodies of his many victims. And overlooking this space port was a colossus about as big as New York City erected up in a crucifixion pose against a giant wall of metal. The way the space port seems to rise up to this titan like some stairway to heaven it's clear this is the very palace of Lord Frieza, quite the massive ego he must have to make his castle out of the body of a dead titan.

And inside this titan is more house of wax grade horrors, more of these dead bodies propped up forming the grim grand halls all the way up to the massive dining room where the master of this grand empire now resides. The table in question is a giant double edged sword big enough for a giant robot to hold, one of the few pieces of furniture in this taxidermy nightmare not made from dead robot body parts. Both the Saiyan Prince and his feline partner step forward before taking a knee before the creature sitting at the end of the massive sword table.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Lord Frieza."

There he was, sitting at the one end using his bare fingers to tear apart some dead rodent like creature and shoving as much of its innards into his mouth in the most uncouth manner possible. Stand around him were several unearthly humanoids wearing Saiyan armor ready to serve him hand and foot if he so commands them.

The creature could be described as nothing short of a freaky alien genotype. A rather small reptilian like being who has a thick lashing tail, his actual body about the height of a six year old human child. Most of his body is a pink muscle like tissue segmented by horizontal lines. Fastened to his flesh is plenty of white bone matter forming distinct grieves, gauntlets, a pair of briefs, chest armor and even a helmet with two straight spike like horns of obsidian protruding from both sides and pointing upward at diagonal directions. Aside from the briefs each other piece of this bone like armor bares a large embedded purple jewel, the chest baring three of them. The only parts of his body that is neither pink flesh or white bone armor are his hands, feet and face. Both his hands and feet had three digits each, every digit barbed at the tip with a black talon. His face was as inhuman and lizard like as you would think with a near none existent nose and slanted eyes, what made it even more cringe inducing of a face was the distinct aura of beauty it from the shape of his eyes to the luscious lips, you'd swear he had a sense of elegance and dignity were he not eating like such an animal.

And then he finally stops eating and looks over towards the group, seeing our two heroes standing behind his two lieutenants.

Lord Frieza;  
"Nice to see that giving you a second chance paid off. After your first failure I was not sure if I should give you another chance."

Prince Vegeta;  
"And I still offer my apologies for that. But as you asked I brought him here as you asked, I only wish it was my own doing."

Lord Frieza;  
"I only asked you to bring him here by any means necessary, I don't care if he came of his own accord."

Being his usual defiant self Terry then goes right passed the prince and cat lady, walking right up beside the sword table and now making direct eye contact with the genotype.

Terry Jones;  
"So you then know why I'm here willingly right?"

Lord Frieza;  
"Yes…..the true body of Samael. But I wonder, is it for your own personal motives or for the sake of the Jurai? For the sake of the young Lord Tenchi?"

Terry reaches into his chest armor he pulls out the now deactivated beam sword hilt he took from Tenchi. He sends it sliding it across the flat surface thus handing it right to this alien warlord seemingly as a token of good faith.

Terry Jones;  
"He was not very charismatic with his recruitment pitch."

As the genotype picks up the stolen sword he sets aside his plate of food he then crawls up onto the table before then starting to levitate in the air and moving slowly like he was a dark specter moving in the blackest corners. Seeing the way he looks at our heroes while doing this it's clear his floating is meant to get under their skin as much as he possibly can.

Lord Frieza;  
"So what is your motives then? What do you wish to do with the true body of Samael?"

Sammy has already walked up and now stands side by side with Terry.

Samael;  
"To permanently disable, dismantle and destroy that accursed weapon."

Terry Jones;  
"What she said."

The genotype has stopped floating, now standing right in front of our two heroes with a most fitting dictator posture. Even as he ends up being noticeably shorter than the two of them his presence still manages to be quite towering. With but a single skin crawl inducing smile he looks Terry dead in the eyes.

Lord Frieza;  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, at least not just yet. Surely a Terran like you can appreciate the concept of a deterrent can you not? Your species has built several weapons of mass destruction capable of laying waste to entire cities extinguishing millions of lives….and yet more often than not never even use them. Do you know why? Because lord knows it's better to live in fear of such weapons than to be free to just kill one another through more conventional means."

Terry Jones;  
"Hmph. So you just have Sammy's true body in your possession to keep the Jurai off your back? Then what is even your game plan? Why do you want every last drop of Ambrosia that I possess if not to power the weapon you won't even use?"

To answer that, the genotype then suddenly start's emitting a blood red glow from every one of those purple gems embedded in his body. It is a very disturbing energy, just standing this close to it gives Terry and Sammy cold shivers running down their spines. Terry in particular is seeing ghosts, something about this familiar looking red energy brings up painful memories still fresh in his mind, memories of what had happened to him not too long ago.

Lord Frieza;  
"Why unleash some rabid planet eating dog that cannot be controlled? Cannot be reasoned with? Cannot stop itself from saturating its endless hunger? I might as well just become as strong as Samael and use my own power to dominate any galaxy I see fit. For I can be reasonable, I can be merciful, my hunger is easily satisfied. The only thing I would ever want I will already have…..and what I want is to be a God!"

Yerry Jones;  
"No, it can't be….."

Lord Frieza;  
"You didn't think you were the only being made from Ambrosia did you?"

Samael;  
"Get away from Terry you son of a-"

All of Frieza's men suddenly surround our two heroes, they bare arm mounted cannons that contain visible batteries, these batteries also contain the same red Ambrosia. And with these cannons they fire off red tendrils that suddenly ensnare Sammy completely, working in tandem they pull her away from Terry. Just when he is going to go help her the genotype appears right in front of him, his smile showing how much he is reveling in the furious killing intent now showing in the boy's eyes.

Terry Jones;  
"You don't think we'll just come quietly do you?!"

Lord Frieza;  
"Fufufufufu…of course not. In fact I didn't ask to have you brought here intact just to drain you on the spot. Regardless of the differing circumstances you and I are both beings born of Ambrosia, two riviling titans that are capable of feats most gods can only dream of accomplishing. Most would give anything just to see two beings such as us dual."

Terry Jones;  
"You cannot be seriously…."

Lord Frieza;  
"As a man who prides himself on conquest, I'd much rather earn the right to take all the Ambrosia from you. And you have to fight me, otherwise I cannot guarantee your friend's well being. But I can promise that if you do fight me, whether you win or lose she will still go free. What do you say Terran? Are you at least man enough to fight for the sake of those you care most for?"

The answer is all too clear. Sammy is now caught in a sort of an unstable energy fluxuating because of the tainted red Ambrosia being fed into her body from those tendrils. They have no idea just where Ryo-Ohki is or even if she even followed them, as such there is no cavalry coming anytime soon, none of their friends or their rivals are able to help the two of them. They were alone in the lion's den now, and so as the genotype offers to shake hands like gentlemen Terry has no choice but to return the gesture. The two warriors have come to an accord, let the battle be joined...


	34. Revolution of (F)

**Revolution of (F)**

* * *

It is now the thirteenth of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 8:58 P.M. And there were many places that Terry has expected to find himself on this planet, on this metal rock ruled by a galactic tyrant wanting to kill him. A gloomy cell in some dungeon, some sealed off hole in the ground, maybe even strapped in some iron maiden. But a hot spring? That's a new one he must admit even if he understands why. Even if it is a place for rejuvenation and life it is still just as morbid as any of Lord Frieza's other establishments on this planet. This time it is another dead metal titan with its hands cupped together, from its mouth pours gallons of boiled spring water.

As Terry sits in this liquid his skin can feel the very molecules of the water, their particular make up making it outright hazardous for normal Terrans to even get on their skin, were he not a metahuman reptile he'd probably be sunk in more ways than one. In fact he has to be in his blue skinned reptilian form just so this water, at first he couldn't even put his toes in without feeling pain. He's never been in his reptilian form without any of his armor before and as such feels even more naked than he already is. Not helping matters is the damn Saiyan prince and cat woman just a few feet away making the mood very uncomfortable. And this one alien girl sitting next to him, one of the three hot spring attendants there to serve drinks. This particular race was vaguely humanoid, some amphibious frog girl with a long lanky build with four arms, a sideways opal shaped head and hips that could bare several children in one sitting. The most alarming feature of this creature was the second face that composed the creature's entire belly, particularly the small baby elephant trunk that poured blue fluid into drinking cups. Terry is just not wanting to drink whatever this is, meanwhile the Saiyan and cat are just chugging this stuff down like it was laced with sugar and cocaine.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Oh c'mon boy you're enough of a man for a stiff drink aren't you?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well I'm about six years under the legal age limit."

Prince Vegeta;  
"This isn't Terra 64 kid, here you are not bound to the laws of your kind."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Just drink the damn drink you wimp, it's not like it'll kill ya'."

Terry Jones;  
"Funny you should say that, I still find it strange you guys are even treating me to this spa treatment given our past experiences."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Well if you knew Lord Frieza you'd know how….passionate he gets when he decides to do the job himself. He'd prefer if you were at your best so that there is no question that he was the superior one."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Just be glad he didn't order us to just kill you now, given how we found you I bet even our weakest soldiers would have little trouble putting you down.

Terry just glares at the cat before then giving a sly smirk.

Terry Jones;  
"Yes, you had your chance to put me down and you pissed it away."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Hmph, is that a threat little one?"

Terry looks away for a moment.

Terry Jones;  
"Well given I've had enough of your shit already it's best not to piss me off anymore than you already have."  
He didn't even hear her approach, already she was right neck to him taking hold of his cheeks with just her index finger and thumb forcing eye contact. She looks at him like a predator eying a piece of meat.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"You talk big for a little brat who just got his ass kicked by some pretty boy. I keep hearing about how you're this ultimate lifeform and how you are perhaps even as strong as Frieza. But as I look at you, all I see is another weakling parading as a titan. Underneath that hard shell is just another soft creamy center, probably wouldn't take too many licks to get to that center either….."

It has been quite a while since that happened, since he was just wrecked And between not having to fight anyone since then and this little dip in this alien hotspring, it seems Terry finally feels like he's back in top form. The cat soon learns just how in top form this boy is when she suddenly feels his tail coiling around her neck and becoming so tight her neck goes numb in moments.

Terry Jones;  
"You're neither that Tenchi guy or your master Frieza, who are you to boast?"

But then she gives a smirk and not missing a beat goes at the tail with both hands and just pulls herself free. Terry actually felt pain in his tail from that one.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Who are you to take that tone with me you little brat?"

As a retort Terry just shoves his fist right into her gut and immediately she feels like everything in her body just stopped having any feeling in them. As she falls to a knee trying not to fully collapse she watches as the boy's entire body is now growing that familiar black crystalline armor.

Terry Jones;  
"Someone who's had enough of your high and mighty bullshit."

To drive the point home he outright spits into the cat's face, after which he turns towards the hot spring attendant and takes the cup from her floating circle tray. He chugs it down without anymore hesitation, as he expected it like he was drinking straight battery acid, even if he was in his reptilian form able to take it well enough this stuff burned like hell all the way down. After it is finished he returns the cup to the little tray, with a hand on his chest he bows slightly before the attendant.

Terry Jones;  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."

With that he starts to walk away leaving the frog girl smiling and blushing. All the while the saiyan is now standing next to the cat as she recollects herself after that hit.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"It's not gonna be enough."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Oh? So you were just power gauging him?"

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"I can tell he really put quite a lot in that one punch, frankly if that's the best he can do then Frieza is gonna wipe the floor with him."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Last I checked Recoom was the same power level as you are, and yet without even transforming to his true form that boy managed to kill Recoom."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Hmph, must have been a serious fluke."

There was no such skepticism in the Saiyan's face, only a big grin of anticipation.

Prince Vegeta;  
"I beg to differ."

* * *

It is about thirty minutes later, after having his little bath Terry is now making his way back to the main castle. But as he approaches the main hall he is stopped by a group of Frieza's men. One such minion was a short blue guy with a distinct black nose that made him look like some kind of koala bear.

Sorbet;  
"VYX VARSEL TROU LO VAH SARVECK."

Thanks to the bond he shared with Sammy, Terry was at last able to understand this language he had heard once before. He still prefers to speak in his own tongue.

Terry Jones;  
"What do you mean Frieza's expecting me at his ship?"

Sorbet;  
"ZYX CAH VARSEL UH VO!"

Terry Jones;  
"I'm not going anywhere until I can verify that Sammy is okay!"

Sorbet;  
"Trou ve vo….if it will put you at ease young sir then the girl is with Lord Frieza on his ship, she is just fine. Now if you please come with me?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah whatever."

* * *

And so he is now aboard Frieza's personal vessel, the moment he was brought aboard all the doors shut and it had already took to the air, It was already about several miles away from the makeshift city in a matter of minutes. And so there Terry was, once more in the presence of that disturbing genotype just casually sitting in a mobile throne with several of his men surrounding him ready to wait on him hand and foot. And sure enough there was Sammy, still bound in restraints that caused her body to be in a slight state of dimensional flux.

Terry Jones;  
"Please tell me they were treating you to a spa as well."

Samael;  
"I got to sit in a box."

That really got under his skin hearing that, some sparks igniting from his body.

Terry Jones;  
"I'm going to break the arms of every person on this ship now."

Samael;  
"I already called dibs."

Lord Frieza;  
"Enough! You are a guest on my planet, I would appreciate you not take your issues out on what little staff I have to spare."

Terry Jones;  
"You got some nerve calling us 'guests'."

Lord Frieza;  
"Oh stop complaining, at least I was kind enough to give you a proper fighting chance. Funny enough when the robotic mad scientist came to me he wanted me to just hand you over to them the first chance I got."

This was not the least bit shocking to hear.

Terry Jones;  
"So it is true that they practically gave you Samael's true body?"

Lord Frieza;  
"They promised me so much to just submit to their will. Trying to get me to take part in their little ethnic cleansing operation."

Terry Jones;  
"So far it seems you're playing into their hands just by having that weapon in your possession."

Lord Frieza;  
"So it would seem. Perhaps this very set up, the two of us fighting is exactly part of their plan."

Terry Jones;  
"So why are you still going through with this folly?"

The genotype reaches into a nearby bowel full of squirming worm creatures. Having grabbed hold of one he raises it over his head before then squeezing it real hard, as it lets out a loud scream of pain its fluids start pouring out of its sides and right into the genotype's gaping mouth. He tosses the now dead husk aside for one of his more impish soldiers to then scarf up and eat.

Lord Frieza;  
"Fortune favors those who face the odds against them, as such I will not hesitate, I will go through with this. There's a chance that their plan will end up benefitting me and me alone. The harder you plan, the less likely things will go to your design. They think they can control everything, but for all their best laid plans they can't account for everything, the fact they still have yet to dominate you is proof of that."

The speed this ship is moving across the planet surface is more than impressive. And just as there is confirmed sight of a massive sandstorm of sorts up ahead, mere seconds later the ship just plows right into it like it was nothing. The density of the ship's very materials was so strong that all those particles colliding with the outer hull can do nothing but make such a loud ruckus echoing inside the ship.

Samael;  
"Why are you going right into this storm?"

Lord Frieza;  
"This is no storm my dear, this is the legendary Sea of Rust. One of the most prominent ecological landmarks on this planet. The civilization that once lived here have left all too many records and archives detailing how dangerous this place was, how just a few minutes in this place could eat through the thickest metal."

Samael;  
"You're not gonna have your fight here are you?"

Lord Frieza;  
"No better backdrop for a grand battle than one where death is most prominent."

The ship has touched down atop a rock formation. And with that Frieza's throne starts to move and leaves the bridge. Terry is expected to follow but before he takes his leave he goes up to Sammy.

Sorbet;  
"And just what are you doing with the prisoner?"

Terry plants a foot right in the little short guy's koala nose breaking it in.

Terry Jones;  
"Giving my friend a farewell before I go, anyone who has a problem with that?"

None of them step up. They can't decide if they are following their master's orders not to attack Terry or if they are indeed afraid of getting their faces smashed in. All they can do is tend to the little guy's wound and stay back. And with that Terry and Sammy were now standing eye to eye….until he suddenly grabs her close and gives her perhaps the most passionate kiss he can muster. As their lips touched she could feel his tongue moving about in her mouth, the sensation of their tongues touching is intoxicating. And then it ends as Terry pulls his lips away, the two then look sadly in each others eyes.

Terry Jones;  
"Godspeed Sammy."

Samael;  
"…..Godspeed…..Terry…."

* * *

Because of his unique armor plating his eyes are not even effected by the storm of dust, his mouth and nose are also protected. All the same though the constant rust dust getting into both is irritating him to no end, the perpetual smell of metal in his nostrils makes it uncomfortable to breath, the taste of copper from the particles getting in is absolutely disgusting. The roughly ten minutes he has spent walking through this storm have been the second most uncomfortable time of his life, still doesn't beat that time he had no arms but still….

All he had to go on was the faint energy reading, following that reading he feels he is getting closer. Finally he sees the genotype tyrant standing alone up ahead, waiting. Even as Terry approaches the genotype does not turn to face him instead keeping his back to the boy. And then without warning, the tyrant's body lets off a deathly bursting aura, he looks like he's standing right in the center of a hellish portal to some deathly realm. One would think that there would be some nightmarish apparition soon to appear from this supposed hellgate, but really what possible beast would need to come out when there is already a monster present? And then he finally turns around, slowly turning to look at the young reptilian boy standing at the bottom of this small hill. He does not even need to say anything, with but a sickening smile on his face his desire to start this fight is all too clear. And then just like that the deathly aura expands, overtaking the aura in near purple tinted blackness.

There is a loud sonic boom, the sound of one object colliding with another with such force that it causes a large bubble of clear air to form within the rust storm, the radius is about a whole mile. And in the center there is Terry with his head slightly shifted to the left, the genotype had just given him a punch that would have easily reduced a human to nothing but red fluids. But amazing enough it has done nothing to Terry, not even so much as a crack in his face's armor. All that power put into a single punch yet it seems the tyrant only ended up breaking every bone in his hand. The scary part was how ecstatic he was about it, flat out laughing like a damn hyena as he looked at the alien blood trickling from the sliced knuckles. It was not sitting well with Terry in the slightest.

Terry Jones;  
"You're just gauging my power aren't you?"

Lord Frieza;  
"And so far you are exceeding all my expectations, that was all the power I have in this form, all of my potential at this level in just one punch. And you barely even flinched…..and I just broke every bone in my hand."

After so long the bubble fades and the storm of rust particles envelopes the two titans once more.

Terry Jones;  
"And just how many times can you transform?"

The genotype is now forcing energy to course into his broken hand presumably to heal it, this energy soon starts to envelope his entire body causing muscles to warp and convulse slightly. There was no clearer sign that he had already activated his DNA's hidden abilities.

Lord Frieza;  
"Well my little friend, last long enough and you might even see my true self! So enough of the pre game show….."

The genotype lets out a mighty high pitch roar that echoes throughout the area, so loud is this roar that it even feels as if the ground is trembling before the very sound of it. The slight convulsions of the tyrant's flesh soon became more violent and large, every inch of his body is now coming alive with instant mutation as he starts to grow incredibly large right before Terry's now dread filled eyes. And by the time the changing stopped, the genotype was now about two stories tall. His visual appearance did not change but now he looks like a more developed humanoid with an Olympian physique and a longer face, his horns are larger and curved like bullhorns. His tail was now thicker and moved about like it was a giant snake slithering about. And as he inspects his own hand he licks away the blood still on it, the wounds are all gone and every bone has been healed.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"Now the fight actually begins!"**

And so Terry takes the initiative and strikes first, a single flying kick right to the giant's easy to hit head causing him to stumble back. But as he makes the hit the giant tyrant just grabs hold of Terry and flings him into the air before then giving a solid punch that hits his entire body, sending him smashing right into a nearby metal wall. It goes without saying, he actually felt that one. The genotype then opens his maul wide letting out an intense beam of pure laser death right at the spot where Terry is still fastened to the wall and it seems that the poor kid is taking the full blunt of this darkness flame wave. But then there goes Terry punching right through the wave with his own shining blue energy burst, after reaching the big monster's mug he uses that same blue energy burst as a makeshift bludgeon weapon giving one solid brainpan rupturing sending the big giant nearly tripping like he had two left feet. Not satisfied with just one blow Terry goes in and starts wailing on the giant with that same energy burst now forming a more defined sword like shape. Eventually the genotype falls down hard kicking up a giant cloud of dust, not that Terry stops attacking as he's still wailing on the giant's face using his energy to smack it back and forth. But even if Terry was doing well enough it seemed that his efforts merely amused Frieza, and as the genotype kept smiling he starts putting that giant tail to good use. He bashes Terry to the side with such crushing force that his collision into a nearby rock spire actually splits the top half of it clean off. And just as Terry was once more dislodging himself from another hard surface, the genotype decides to add insult to injury by ramming one of his bull horns right through the kid's torso. As the giant tyrant now stood there Terry was now dangling from the horn now going right through his stomach.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"I know you can do more than this. Surely this isn't even your limit?"**

Terry is having some trouble breathing, it makes talking all but exhausting and painful.

Terry Jones;  
"Just give me a moment to catch my breath big guy, this rust is killing me."

Lord Frieza;  
 **"Hmph, you're not seriously gonna ask for a time out because of some rust in your nose are you?"**

He coughs up a splatter of blood as he grabs hold of the horn impaling him.

Terry Jones;  
"Well if you're gonna be an impatient fuck about it…."

And with that Terry's body starts moving, still impaled on that horn he pretty much drags the giant along with him. As such he forces the giant right into several nearby metal rock formations. After that short little ride the kid then forces his body to turn sideways which snaps the genotype's horn in half, as Terry is now floating in mid air he pulls the horn out of his torso. From there he starts dodging all of the genotype's grabbing swipes and lashing tail. After giving the tail enough of a run around Terry then slips right out of the giant's line of sight.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"You're a slippery little shit aren't you?"**

And then he feels Terry planting his feet on his back, in response he whips his tail trying to swat him off. But Terry instead grabs hold of that tail as it passes. Setting foot on the ground again he still has that giant tail in hand and with a good solid pull forces the giant genotype to once more stumble and fall this time right towards a waiting Terry. Having immediately readied that broken horn he lets gravity do all the work, the horn going right through the falling genotype's neck with little resistance from the rupturing flesh. It does not go all the way through and as the genotype is currently picking himself up he reaches for it and violently pulls it out.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"Yooouu…cheaky….little…"**

And then Terry leaps right into the nice big hole he made in the genotype's neck, punching all the way through and making another parallel hole on the other side of the tyrant's neck. Gripped in such instant surges of pain the genotype then starts going nuts, flopping about like a fish on land until he is hunched over on his knees. Grasping his neck with both hands trying to keep from bleeding to death he lets out a primal scream that echoes throughout the area. And just like before his very flesh is starting to convulse all over.

Terry Jones;  
"Fucking figures."

Indeed it is another transformation, this one much more hideous than the last as his body actually contorts and changes. His face now becomes lizard like and his skull grows in size at a backwards slant until it is extremely elongated. Several spikes grow from all kinds of places most prominently his back and the sides of his skull. And worse enough, his overall size doubles and soon what was merely a giant is now a full on colossal monster. As Terry watches in horror at the sight before him he notices that the neck wound is now healed, once more this monster renders all of the kid's efforts moot.

Terry Jones;  
"Okay….now I'm fucking mad."

Terry is frightened of the sight before him but as his frustration builds so does his bursting energy, throwing caution to the wind he leaps right for the towering beast. But he easily gets ensnared by the monster's tail for his trouble and is whipped about into several metal rocks just to make the poor kid dazed and helpless. He even gives the kid a good flick in the face just for kicks.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"I get the feeling this is not your best, perhaps if I push you more past your limits-"**

Terry Jones;  
"Eat a dick!"

Lord Frieza;  
 **"Hmph, well if you insist….."**

With a lashing lizard tongue the genotype grabs hold of the kid and draws him right into his waiting teeth. And with his mouth close he starts chewing, his razor sharp repeatedly pounding upon the poor kid at quite a fast pace. If this keeps up Terry's armor might be compromised and he'll be ripped to shreds, as such he pushes himself to the side right into the mouth proper. With the genotype still furiously chewing Terry takes hold of the tongue beneath him and shoves a good amount of it right into the way of those teeth.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"DAAAAAAAGH!"**

Already blood is gushing everywhere, bursting from the beast's mouth like a broken faucet. As expected Terry is drenched in this purple alien blood, because of it all the rust dust touching him is now fastened to his body, rather than cleaning it off he decides to use it to vanish once more.

It took the giant genotype a moment to finally get the bleeding to stop, having lost sight of his quarry yet again he is frantically searching about seemingly unable to sense the boy's presence. His patience didn't take long to run thin as he finally started to channel energy into his very fingers, as each finger starts to waggle at a slow continuous pace there appear thin beams of laser death shooting from each of his nails. They are literal laser based scalpels cutting through the metal rock formations around him like they were soft flesh, even if Terry could hide there was little doubt that these lasers would find him and rip him to shreds. And then from behind the genotype came flying pieces of metal rock, the giant quickly swatting them away with his tail.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"What a basic neanderthal ploy! Surely you can do better than-"**

There is a distant rumble followed up by a sudden grunt, the sound of the kid throwing something big. Because of the rust storm there is no way for the tyrant to tell what it is until it is practically right on top of him, it turns out to be a decently sized small mountain of metal rock, so big that even has he catches it the genotype is knocked back quite a ways and ends up right on his ass yet again. Even now the tyrant has reason to smile.

Lord Frieza;  
 **"You cheeky little monkey."**

He digs his fingers right into the mountain on top of him, once more his fingertips start shooting those scalpel lasers easily carving this mountain to pieces. But as the debris falls around him he suddenly sees a familiar shape falling towards him.

Terry Jones;  
"PIZZA DELIVERY!"

Terry's feet collide with the genotype's face with such crushing force that it momentarily blinds him, leaving him unable to act. With this brief opening awarded Terry immediately pours lots of energy into his fingertips to create two giant discs of pure light.

Terry Jones;  
"Two meat lovers specials with extra pepperoni and stuffed crust, HOT AND FRESH!"

Moving his whole body in one fluid motion he sends those two discs right at both of the genotype's hands, with both hitting their mark they slice off the hands clean from the wrist. The genotype is once more shrieking in pain, even as his eyesight returns he's too focused on the pain in his new stumps to notice that Terry has ran all the way to the end of the giant tail.

Terry Jones;  
"So long Gay Bowser…"

Having gotten a good solid grip Terry starts pulling on that tail as hard as he can, at first it seems that he is not doing anything but with enough strength he manages to get the still fallen giant to move. Putting all of his might into it he manages to get the giant into a cyclone spin, after picking up even more speed he finally lets go at just the right time sending the great beast flying head first right into another mountain of metal. The impact all but reduces the mountain to a pile of rubble, buried beneath it the genotype appears to be down for the count. Terry starts running for his target fixing to finish the genotype off but when he gets close enough the giant suddenly sits up and lets out a wave of dark fire right at the kid. The struggle was intense as Terry was being pushed back quite a ways, even as he was able to dig his talons into the ground stopping himself he was still being pushed back. It almost felt like he was going to be broken into several pieces just from trying to push back, slowly trying to move his hands forward in front of the wave he tries to give himself at least a little breathing room but to no avail. After a few moments he just stops trying to push and just starts punching, his fists repeatedly colliding with the end of this wave as they go from just two hands to about thirty.

Terry Jones;  
 **"ORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAA!"**

He is finally pushing the beam back, after giving himself enough breathing room he then dislodges one of his fastened feet and takes one step forward, his talons once more digging into the ground where his foot now touches. He keeps punching furiously as he takes one slow step after another. The more he's able to push against the wave, the faster his pace becomes, after taking much faster steps he eventually picks up enough momentum to just start flying straight forward like a rocket. Continuously punching his way right through that wave of death until he finally reaches the big genotype's ugly face. Before the genotype could even react or stop firing off his wave of death Terry gives one solid kick to the genotype's lower jaw, with the mouth now jammed shut all that energy instead goes right up into the giant's brain. It gets really messy from there and this time it seems there is no way for the genotype to escape this fatal turn of events like before. The giant finally falls down for the count…..

There is a nearby small rock that is flat enough to sit on, Terry just flops down on it and hunches over trying to get a handle on his heavy breathing. He underestimated just how tiring it would be to fight this tyrant, for whatever reason being able to rest is quite euphoric this time. He just doesn't want to get up, he just wants to sit here and enjoy the sound of this rust dust storm which now sounds soothing and comforting…but he senses that genotype's evil energy once again. And sure enough when he looks back towards the fallen giant, something is now coming out of the hole in its head, a glob of visceral disgustingness that has no defining shape, it simply looks like raw chaos. And then from this slimy chaos there appears a white hand, and then another. The nastiness just melts away revealing the genotype in yet a new form, a near completely white creature that looks drastically different from all forms before it. The only similarities are the purple gems across it's body, the similar lizard like humanoid frame and the feminine face. In fact it was those same sinister eyes as the original form, those above all else was all Terry needed to tell that this was indeed the tyrant Frieza reborn….

Lord Frieza;  
"Very good boy, in only a few minutes you've drove me to my final form. I am more than impressed! You are the first creature outside of my own race to even push me to this point."

Terry forces himself back up, readying himself for battle once more in spite of how much he has had enough.

Terry Jones;  
"Hmph, well with how repetitive it's getting to fight you it's nice to know that you won't be cheating death a third time in this fight."

Lord Frieza;  
"Well I promise you, this third round really is for all the marbles…."

Terry Jones;  
"But not for Sammy's fate right? You said that whether I win or lose she would go free regardless, remember?"

Once more the genotype smiles.

Lord Frieza;  
"What do I even need of that girl or her true body when what I really want in all the cosmos is right in front of me?"

* * *

The tyrant's ship was quite far away from the battle, the people on board needing to rely on advanced infrared and sonar equipment to even see through this massive Sea of Rust. There was no audio feedback, they had to just guess what was going on from the images alone. And keep in mind this is a gathering of aliens capable of advance technology beyond Earth's capabilities, yet here they are with a pretty rickety set up that could be comparable to watching anything on a severely outdated television. There were several faces here, Sammy still tied up in those energy flux restraints, the short koala nosed guy who now had said nose bandaged up.

Prince Vegeta;  
"What is going on Sorbet?"

And then in comes both the Saiyan Prince and the cat woman, so fashionably late one wonders why they even showed up at all.

Sorbet;  
"I'm not gonna waste time catching you two up."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"What the hell am I even looking at? Is that really Frieza?"

Sorbet;  
"Yes, his final form. The boy was able to push him this far."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"…..you're kidding, that weak little runt was able to pull that off?"

Prince Vegeta;  
"I told you, that boy is not one to be underestimated. Now I really wish I was the one fighting him."

Sorbet;  
"Yes it is a pity that you'll never get your turn now. The boy was smart to give his girl here a proper farewell when he did."

Samael;  
"…..yeah, he was."

Sammy still has that kiss fresh in her mind. The sensation was almost too intoxicating, had he took it in one moment more she might have forgotten about the little present he left behind. She is already using her own tongue to move the piece of crystalline matter he left in her mouth. Slowly using her teeth to mold and shape it into something useful, there is such tension as she tries to keep from the others around her from noticing her slightly moving jaw. They are just so enthralled by this little contest, but should she manage to get this one shot then these fools will be in for quite a show themselves.


	35. Twin Dragons

**Twin Dragons**

* * *

It is now the thirteenth of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 10:02 P.M. It's funny how this fight had begun, how it started with a single full power punch from the genotype that did nothing to Terry. Now as the fight has escalated the genotype is in his final form the tables just might have turned on the poor kid. But that remains to be seen, for now he just goes straight in with a single punch right to the genotype's face, it seemingly does nothing at all until he then shifts his lodged hand about 45 degrees clockwise. After a slow build up the tyrant's face was now being pulled into a spiral and soon his whole body was spinning rapidly in circles on top of flying backwards hitting a wall hard. The formation of rock crumbled to bits, burying the tyrant. One would think that one punch did the trick nicely….but much to Terry's dismay the genotype was fine, climbing out of that rubble no worse for ware, he was merely rubbing his cheek in a slightly annoyed fashion as if he got a kiss from his mother.

Lord Frieza;  
"Was that suppose to be a love tap?"

Terry does not dignify that with a response, merely initiating a time stop and going for another go at his signature punch. This time fixing to double it, two punches, one for each side of his face. But as one would gather even this genotype was able to move fast enough to counter his time stop and swats both of Terry's fists away before then giving a solid kick right into the kid's gut. For that single moment the pain was immeasurable, everything in his body felt broken, everything felt like it wanted to just shut down so the pain would stop. And then came the genotype's tail, wrapping around the kid's neck and flinging him away, the poor lad skipping along the ground like a stone over water before coming to an abrupt stop against another rock formation. He has a difficult time getting back up after that blow.

Lord Frieza;  
"This is not your full power. Not at all."

Terry Jones;  
"Oh God not this again…."

Lord Frieza;  
"Yes you've heard this all before but really if you weren't so weak this conversation wouldn't come up at all now would it?"

As the genotype makes his inquiry he continues his onslaught, forcing the poor kid on the defensive as he was being pounded by the tyrant's big white tail. Each crack of the whipping tail has the force to crush even the metal rocks around Terry, it is not even fathomable how he is still able to take these blows in his quickly dwindling state. Several of these blows are even starting to leave cracks in his armor, especially his helmet which the tail seems to favor taking shots at the most.

Lord Frieza;  
"As Vegeta was stuck on that mud ball of a planet he was able to monitor your progress, and the one constant is that you were able to use your full power when your humanity was absent."

Eventually he stops just whipping with his tail and using it to strangle Terry, lifting him up into the air slowly by the neck.

Lord Frieza;  
"Why do you insist on keeping your humanity? You know that if you just gave in to the beast within you would never be weak again. But here you are desperately trying to stay human even now, the odds are stacked against you that discarding your humanity is your only option for survival. Why do this to yourself? Why keep up this struggle?"

Even as he is being choked out he is able to speak….

Terry Jones;  
"Maybe….it's because it's exactly…..what you assholes…..always want me to do? I'm no one's…..dancing monkey!"

Lord Frieza;  
"Hmph, so be it."

And so the genotype uses his tail to slam the poor kid repeatedly against the ground. As he feels his head ringing after each solid slam against the ground Terry tries desperately to get the genotype's tail off from around his neck, holding on to what still remains of his conscious state he manages get his own footing and with one solid tug he manages to fling the tyrant into the air. The tyrant is still smiling, still amused at this boy's efforts, even as he sees the kid drawing energy towards the heart shaped cavity in his chest plate. After what little time he can afford charging up he then leans backwards, his chest armor opening up into some new configuration, the two big pieces of chest plating now forming butterfly wings, in the center is a great big crystal heart that pulses violently with the built up fury. The crystal gives off a blinding flash just before unleashing all that fury in one giant wave of blue death, one that Frieza actually shows some concern upon seeing. With a single hand the genotype is able to stop the wave from going any further, but upon stopping it he finds it cannot be held back, his hand is immediately fried to a crisp sending severe shocks of pain throughout his arm. It is so intense that Frieza has to use his free hand to brace his arm, after just momentarily getting the upper hand it seems now the tyrant is backed into a corner once again, with just this one great beam of laser death it looks that Terry has once more gained the upper hand…..

….but then Terry's body gives out. All that fury quickly vanishes as quickly as it came and it seems what reserves of strength Terry had finally run out. All those blows he took from the tyrant finally take their toll, and as it wasn't already bad enough the genotype appears right in front of the kid to give one more for the road. Even going as far as using his now burned hand for that extra bit of "fuck you", the genotype delivers one powerful hammering punch that shatters Terry's helmet to pieces, the resulting whiplash is enough to drop the kid hard on his back. He's not getting up after that one, and as he was down for the count there stood Frieza still feeling some pain in his burnt hand but otherwise weathering it just fine. Slightly disappointed as he were in this outcome he was still smiling, still somewhat satisfied that he had bested a titan of Ambrosia like himself. He aims his burnt hand towards the beaten child at his feet, outright pointing at the kid's face as energy is being built up in the fingertip.

Lord Frieza;  
"Bang, you're dead."

But then there suddenly appears Sammy out of nowhere, fully powered up in her half naked super form, her left hand holding and orb of light that she holds up against the genotype's face before then squeezing tightly. It explodes into a flash of light blinding the genotype forcing him to outright miss with his finger beam. And as he stands there gripping his face in pain, Sammy snatches up Terry off the ground and outright bolts, taking to the air right into the thickest part of this rust storm.

Going as fast as she can as she holds Terry tightly against herself much like a mother fleeing with her infant child, cutting through the sea of rust with the speed of a bullet not even caring where she is going, so long as she gets Terry far enough away from that bastard Frieza. Not once does she look behind her, after a few minutes of flying low close to the ground she finds a spot to touch down. She places Terry down and up against a wall allowing him to sit upright, now that the two have stopped moving they are counting the seconds until that genotype is able to catch up to them.

Terry Jones;  
"You should have went straight for your body. That's the reason I agreed to this stupid fight to distract him."

Samael;  
"Yeah I picked up on that, but now I remember how to destroy it and if I go alone…I'm gonna need your help."

Terry Jones;  
"Well that's just prime. But we still got one big problem to deal with."

Samael;  
"So let's take care of it, together."

She extends a hand out for him to take, and the moment he takes her hand he feels his body suddenly come alive again. All of his weakness, all of his fatigue, all of the pain he is suffering just moments ago is now gone. And now there he stood next to Sammy still holding her hand, as they stood their auras ignite into dueling blazes, one is a deep blue and the other a red like pink. After a few moments the two opposing colors finally come together becoming a vibrant purple, fast streaks of blue and pink running across the main purple blaze creating this stunning almost resplendent beauty that both Terry or Sammy can't help but be in such awe that this is their own energy they are looking at. Before this point it seems the bond he shared with Sammy was just some momentary pick me up that was only relevant when it was first made, but now at last it is taking on a new meaning, at last the power shared between them is truly activating.

Lord Frieza;  
"Nice fireworks display."

And there to kill the mood is the genotype, looking unamused particularly towards the little half naked girl who decided to butt in on the fight.

Lord Frieza;  
"How did you even get free of those restraints, free from my men?"

Sammy just gives off a sly smirk.

Samael;  
"A magician never reveals her tricks."

Lord Frieza;  
"Cheeky little runt. Well since I promised you would go free regardless what happens this day, I have to ask why you are even here? Stand in my way and I will have no choice but destroy you."

Samael;  
"You will try."

And after giving one last defiant smirk she takes to the air with Terry right behind her, the two go right for the tyrant with their fists forward. It was only by a hair but Frieza is able to dodge both incoming sets of knuckles, even as they were missing they were trying to score a hit by knee kicking at his head, it only phases him slightly as he immediately starts whipping his tail about. He doesn't even need to use his arms or legs, as his tail is seemingly able to spontaneously increase its length in seconds it is able to give our two heroes a complete run around, every attack they unleash is focused on getting this damn tail out of their way. Even when they shoot bursts of energy at Frieza the tail just deflects their shots, it got so aggravating for our heroes that Terry has to resort to tricking the damn thing into piercing a heavy enough chunk of metal rock that it momentarily gets stuck. They had no time to waste on just trying to cut the tail off, instead focusing their brief window of time on going right at the tyrant directly. They once more try to pincer attack him with their fists, but even as the impact force is intense he is able to stop both fists with the bones in his arms still intact, all they manage to do is push him back a ways before coming to a complete stop. It seems like Frieza is even going to overpower the two of them, any moment now he will no doubt just fling them away and they will have gotten nowhere even with their newfound power boost. As such Sammy decides to take the initiative, still having some of that black crystal material hidden in her mouth after using so much of it before, this is the last shard of it left. Terry has caught on to what Sammy intends to do….

Terry Jones;  
"I guess this is the point where I have to admit defeat. I can't beat you…."

Lord Frieza;  
"Why don't you save those words for after I beat you down? This fight is not over just yet."

Terry Jones;  
"Maybe, but all the same it's clear I couldn't beat you on my own. Alone I am weak."

Lord Frieza;  
"Hmph, so no matter how strong you are or can become, in the end you need someone to fight by your side?"

Terry gives one very cocky smirk.

Terry Jones;  
"In more ways than one."

Frieza's reaction to those words imply that he had caught on to what this brat was doing, but by the time he heard Sammy spitting at his face it was already too late as something sharp lodged itself right into his left eye taking it out completely.

Lord Frieza;  
"GRRRAAAAAGH!"

Writhing in pain he releases his hold on the both of them, with the free opening Terry goes right for the genotype's tail as Sammy gives a solid left hook right into the genotype's face. With an arm mounted energy blade Terry is able to slice that tail clean off. From there the two start circling around Frieza moving faster than speeding bullets, at such speed they continue to build energy between each other like an arc reactor, all the while they get in a few good licks on the genotype. At last Frieza manages to get the two monkeys off his back with a good solid explosion aura, but even after giving himself a little breathing he is not out of their wake as they go right back at him. And unlike before he cannot fully keep up with their onslaught, their speeding bullet like movements allow them to outpace him and get actual hits in. Soon enough he is once more on the ropes as the two of them continue to pound him relentlessly. Then at last the genotype goes on the defensive, with wide open palms he channels as much energy has he can into two giant purple discs of doom. Caught up in the moment Sammy just goes ahead and punches one of these discs and gets her hand atomized for her trouble. The pain is quite intense, but she is not too distraught by it as her hand immediately regenerates.

Samael;  
"This has gone on long enough, we got more important things to do Terry."

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah let's just blast him and get out of here."

They both charge up, ready to do a double energy attack, but just as they are about to fire Frieza suddenly vanishes and reappears right above them with both of his death discs now right on top of them. There they were, now fighting to keep themselves from getting sliced in half by these death saws, their feet are actually digging into the ground as Frieza applies intense downward pressure.

Lord Frieza;  
"Well how about that?! You got a dues ex machina and you're still coming up short! I guess it's rather appropriate you admitted defeat already, at this rate you might as well give up!"

Terry Jones;  
"…yeah, so it seems…."

Samael;  
"But we're not done just yet!"

Lord Frieza;  
"Then by all means, give it your last shot!"

The moment he says that, the death discs suddenly start to slow down little by little, as does the continuous storm of rust dust all around them. Eventually everything just stopped altogether, even Frieza, and this time he was not able to break free. The two heroes go from there, shattering the two frozen energy discs like they were mere glass before then leaping back a ways to ready their final attack.

Sammy stood on the right with Terry on the left. The knuckles of his right fist lock in with the knuckles Sammy's left hand, blue sparks immediately flying every which way as power builds up between the two fists until at last there was an overwhelming energy surge enveloping the two of them. As the two are now charging forward like a comet, Frieza is starting to move against the time stop, his body slowly picking up as much momentum as it can so he can try to counter the coming attack. But it is already too late, the two burning fists collide with his torso hard sending all that built up energy into his very being all but turning him into a humanoid light bulb shining at its brightest. Even after all the near fatal injuries Frieza has been dealt before, none of them compare to the surge of pain he is now trapped within. And with that he is sent flying straight back into a solid metal wall.

It felt like he was welded to the wall, not a single pat of him was able to move as he was gripped in a severe numbness that sapped all his strength. He could barely must enough strength to move his neck, slightly tilting his head enough to now see Terry and Sammy standing before him. They were still crackling with some energy, being so close to each other the synchronization of their bodies is still quite strong.

Samael;  
"Let's get going Terry, we're done here."

Despite his current predicament the genotype can't help but smile again.

Lord Frieza;  
"Are you really okay with this boy? You have me at your mercy and you're just gonna leave?"

Terry Jones;  
"What are you complaining for? I admitted defeat to you already thus you won the fight by default, that has to count for something right?"

With that little remark he gives a sly smirk, at which point the two heroes vanish with another time stop leaving the genotype with that smile of his wiped clean off his face. His newfound anger is building as he tries to force his body off the wall he is fastened to, after ten minutes of struggle he manages to dislodge himself, feeling in his body is finally returning. And then along comes both Vegeta and Aisha, both wearing live support helmets to protect themselves against this sea of rust.

Lord Frieza;  
"Oh good, my two favorite bumblers here to explain why that girl was able to interfere with my fight!"

Prince Vegeta;  
"I offer no excuses. The boy was able to slip something to the girl that she was able to escape with, disabling her own restraints and-"

Lord Frieza;  
"And I suppose she managed to incapacitate every one of my idiot men who wasted time watching my fight instead of keeping the little bitch restrained! Tell me at least some of those morons were at the weapon keeping it secure!"

* * *

Indeed there were, except now they were all dead. It is about thirty minutes later now, our two heroes were now walking into the deep metal cavern leading towards the weapon following only Sammy's psionic senses, all throughout the entrance tunnel there were dead bodies spread across the floor. Terry recognizes the way these bodies have been slain, the straight line cuts and spilt entrails, it could have been any manner of cutting weapon but with the broad size of these cuts it was most likely a sword. And given what is possibly down this cave there was only one person that could have killed these alien soldiers.

Samael;  
"But my true body is still here, so why go through the trouble?"

Terry Jones;  
"Just rolling out the red carpet for us, for me…"

Samael;

Terry Jones;  
"So about this way you have to destroy this body of yours, it will work right?"

Samael;  
"Well, the thing about my true body is that it doesn't really exist but it does at the same time. Real Schrondinger's Cat logic. Hopefully with what I have in mind we shouldn't even have to physically destroy it….which would cause an explosion that we most likely wouldn't be able to escape. A deliberate function to keep others from even fighting back."

Terry Jones;  
"…..sounds like whoever made you were some real sick assholes."

Samael;  
"They really were…."

Because of the urgent situation they pick up the pace, going deeper into this cavern as it starts leading into some ancient ruins of some sort. The deeper they go the more prominent the ruins become, the more is conveyed of the civilizations that once existed on this dead world.

And then at last they reach the deepest chamber they can possibly find in these ruins. And there it was, the true body of Samael. For her it was like seeing pictures in an old criminal record, just looking in a mirror and seeing her unbearable past. Terry's reaction however was far less casual, in fact he almost felt like he was going to lose his mind if he were to look at this thing for another minute. It was beyond description, a form that was both simplistic in its shape but all too complex in its build, there were quantum physics at play far beyond human comprehension to the point that there cannot be any logical explanation for this thing even existing.

Terry Jones;  
"What the fuck is this thing? I was…..I was expecting some giant killer alien robot or some shit….."

Samael;  
"Yeah I know, I still can't believe this was even me. I long forgotten what it was like being this thing."

Terry Jones;  
"….and how the hell are we gonna get rid of this thing?"

As they stood there Sammy took Terry's hand, smiling.

Samael;  
"You let me worry about that, just be my pillar of strength."

Having just seen this entity he is now not sure things will turn out right, but seeing her smile like that is very reassuring. As he smiles back he starts to release his energy, as Sammy does the same the two auras once more become a resplendent purple. Instead of a roaring flame this energy synchronization appears as soft light emulating sound waves. After a few moments of intense concentration the two are able to take the synchronization even further as their minds momentarily become one, two living computers hard wired together into a single processor twice the power that either one alone can process. And then he can hear a voice, it is not in a tongue he can speak but because of his current connect with Sammy he knows what this voice is saying, he is able to follow along with Sammy's conversation…

Samael;  
 _"No, I am not here to become one with you again…yes, I'm afraid there is no use for you at all…..I'm sorry, I know it is not fair to you but that's just how it is…yes, it's time for you to go…..godspeed my old friend…."_

* * *

It is unclear just exactly when Ryo-Ohki had touched down on the planet's surface after finally arriving in this quadrant. But before it even touched down on the surface, one of its passengers had already jumped off the ship to go on ahead.

Aliantrice was already soaring high in this planet's sky, cutting through into the sea of rust trying to get a more solid fix on the two familiar energy signatures she picked up on. It is difficult to fly as fast as she can, too much throttle and she will reveal her presence to the inhabitants of this world, so here she is dealing with this cumbersome gliding method trying to get as much of this thin air under her large wings as she can just to keep at a consistent speed. She's been at this tiring endeavor for about twenty or so minutes at the most, still no solid reading…

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Finally."

There was a sudden spike. It was not exactly the same energy reading but more a hybrid combination of the two, some kind of synchronization that she has never seen before. The more her sensors picked up on it the more she started to wonder what her two beloved ones have been up to. There is a great anticipation to see what they have become in her absence, such an eagerness to see how they've grown that she stops taking it easy. She stops gliding. her body sparking with power she starts to fly at supersonic speed. So high is her energy output, so fast is her speed, she ends up revealing herself to the three villains below. She carelessly flies so close to them as she passes over they don't even need special sensory equipment to spot her. Frieza is none too pleased, not when that speeding object is also headed towards his destination, at this rate it seems he has already lost the trump card in his possession…

* * *

It is done, the true body of Samael was reduced to mere ash in the wind. With their combined strength of minds they were able to silence this weapon, causing it to flat out end its own existence by its own hand. Still holding hands they stood triumphant in their endeavor…but as she expected it was literally like committing suicide. Turns out she was more attached to that body than she figured, with it gone….there was nothing keeping her here in this universe. As she let go of Terry's hand and started to fall over all her senses suddenly cut off, her sight was the last to go. Her mind was getting more fuzzy the deeper she fell, all sense of time and space had completely vanished. She's fading…fading…..fading…

But then, something reaches out to her, some spark in the darkness that pulls her back. She suddenly snaps right back to reality, on top of her is Terry cradling her head as his lips are locked with hers. All he is doing is kissing her yet it feels as if he was inside her right now. His very essence, his very life force being channeled through his lips right into her very being keeping her from fading. This sensation is even more invigorating than necessary, throughout her body the sensation is causing such physical bliss she feels like she is about to climax. But then it stops, after that kiss Terry just tumbles to the side now breathing heavily, the life force transfer having left him completely drained of stamina. Sammy is just as exhausted but now she is no longer fading, her body feels even more whole than it has in a long time.

Samael;  
"The hell…..just happened….?"

Terry Jones;  
"You're asking me? You're the expert on energy transfer and shit…."

Samael;  
"Oh you gotta be…..kidding me. You risked giving me…..your life force without any….idea what you were even doing…..?!"

Terry Jones;  
"I…..I had to do something! You were….you were almost gone….."

So many blurring emotions brought about by those few words.

Samael;  
"You…..fucking idiot…..always gotta be a hero….."

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Yes and because of it he really fucked up."

And there he was, the normal looking guy in all his horrific glory. In fact he was almost in complete white now, the kind of garb that only gods would wear. And he has a particular sword in hand, one that looks like it was made to slay even the greatest of titans, and there he was waving it about like a serial killer gleefully playing with a knife as he slowly approached the two helpless heroes. They were able to sense his energy, Terry in particular wishes he was facing Frieza instead…..that genotype at his best was not nearly so strong….

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"Yes, you're afraid aren't you? Now you see why Frieza wanted to ascend to new heights in the first place."

Samael;  
"…..so….how long….?"

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"I was here since yesterday. I must say the boy really put up a damn good fight, pity he couldn't finish the job himself like I asked. And worse you go and destroy the one thing I asked you to get for me."

Terry Jones;  
"What part of…..I don't work for you…..did you not understand?"

Tenchi was now right on top of them.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"I was created to be a god, in fact I was created to be _the_ God….or at least what the Jurai wanted their one true god to be. Three goddesses created me to lead the universe in what they perceive to be a golden age. Even my own mother was in on it, giving her own life to give life to a new god. But the worst part? There was not one part of my life that was miraculous, not one time did anything I went through happen by chance, not even my encounter with a supposed space pirate. Not the Jurai princess. Not that idiot galaxy police officer. I had no control over any aspect of my life, just some goddamn tool. Any choices I thought I made for myself was just following someone else's plan, my life was never in my own hands. I figured that you could relate…."

Terry Jones;  
"…my life…..is in my own hands….."

The end of Tenchi's blade was now a mere inch from the kid's neck.

Tenchi Masaki Jurai;  
"It was until now. Y'know, I could have helped you break free of ALICE, they only think they have sway over me but as you can see even they would have trouble with a true god. The universe will have trouble dealing with the god they wanted."

Even now Terry can't help but be his usual defiant self letting of a sly smirk.

Terry Jones;  
"You're no god…you're just another asshole….."

To Tenchi those were the boy's last words, with a cold glare he raises his sword up high ready to deal the last blow. Terry doesn't seem afraid to die though that could just be the defiant look he is still giving, Sammy meanwhile is so distraught she tries to force her body to move, after what he just did for her she cannot bear to see him die like this. If only she could just. Fucking. Move. An arm. If only someone was here to help them…..then all of a sudden there was a swift blur from behind Tenchi, some kind of hand that just grabbed hold of Tenchi's head and took it clean off in a swift clean stroke. The headless body had lost all of its splendor, all that god like power gone in an instant, the sword had quickly broken up into mere fragments. It was quite horrifying seeing Tenchi suddenly lose his head, his body falling over to the side just as blood started to gush out.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh my God…"

Neither Terry or Sammy could believe their eyes, but there she was. That blue haired goddess holding the severed head of that fool Tenchi, flinging it as hard as she could behind her. After which she took to one knee before them, looking at them as though she couldn't even believe she had finally found them.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Hey there Tough Guy."

She spoke in such a calm voice as if she was able to keep her composure…..but in just a few seconds her composure went right out the window as she started to lose it. Tears ran down her face as she reached for them both, pulling them up off the ground and holding them close to her bosom. This cannot be real, this has to be some sort of fever dream before death and Tenchi has already ended them both….

Terry Jones;  
"Is it…..really you….?!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Yes! It is….it's really me…."

Samael;  
"How….?!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"….It's a long story."

One that will have to wait, for now Aliantrice just wants to be in this moment. After so long these three have been trying to find each other, now at last this surrogate family is whole again.


	36. Stranded & Homesick

**Stranded & Homesick**

* * *

It is now the thirteenth of September 2064 A.D., according to planet earth the current time is 11:05 P.M. And this will be the first time that Optimus has been to his home planet in millennia. Needless to say it is a less than a happy visit. Each step he took through the evil Frieza's shantytown fortress was yet another stab in his spark, there was not a single inch of this place where he didn't recognized a dead robotic body used for mortar. He more than knew most of these robots, they were his allies, his brothers. Each face he recognized he was close to breaking down under the heavy sorrow crushing down on him.

Optimus Primes;  
 **"Windblade…Ratchet…..Perceptor…Sideswipe….Rhinox…..Chromia….Ironhide…..Cheetor…."**

Close by were Usagi and Sora, while they can't even tell what the big guy's feeling by looking at his featureless face they could still read his body language, the way he was faltering and staggering slightly as he walked he was all but wearing his emotions on his sleeve. And then there was the throne room, upon entering this place the big bot could ot believe his own two optics.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"Never in all my mega cycles would I imagine seeing this sight."**

There were about six dead robots, arranged in such a manner that they were on their knees holding their hands out. Side by side their forearms, hands and fingers came together to form a small stairway to an upper platform leading to the throne up ahead. What really caught Optimus' attention were the three close to the top of this stairway, they were hideous looking machines almost insect like in appearance.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"The Tripredactus Council. Like all the others I knew these three. The most powerful and most feared bots in the criminal underworld, so powerful they were in status that not even the most dangerous war monger this planet has ever known could touch them. They were a force to be reckoned with…..yet now here they are, their long dead bodies now used as literal stepping stones in a stairway, and to punctuate this irony? These steps are walked upon by creatures the Council would find too insignificant to be counted as sentient life."**

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Wow, sucks to be these tools."

Sora Valentine;  
"Hate to see what the most dangerous war monger this planet has ever known ended up as."

Optimus Prime;  
 **"Ah yes, Megatron, a bot I knew all too well….surprisingly he got off easy. The one who took dominion over my dead world saw fit to make his parts the very throne of which to sit."**

Pointing to the center of this throne room there was a single robot forearm and hand of silver and black, its claw like fingers frozen in a bit of a give me gesture as it is aimed upward and upright. All around the forearm is several other slightly smaller robot hands arranged to look like worshippers genuflecting before the big hand.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"My friends and family, my worst enemies. My people, my race. Defiled in such a manner….I would be more furious if it was this Frieza who killed them all by his own hand."**

Usagi Tsukino;  
"You mean the bastard that made all this didn't even kill these people?"

Optimus Prime;  
 **"That's the real tragedy of it….my people destroyed themselves eons ago. That pirate is but a meager squatter, one of several weak individuals who can only pretend to be the titans of this universe….if only my people were still alive…."**

And then suddenly from behind there appears several of Frieza's men, strange how they only wait til now to try and get the jump on these three intruders. They had with them rather large weapons, giant pistols of alien design that are clearly not meant for such tiny carbons. Neither Sora or Usagi are all that worried though, not as the big bot turns to face these guards with his eyes glowing with fierce light.

Frieza Soldier A;  
"By Volgar's Hammer! It's just like Prince Vegeta said!"

Frieza Soldier B;  
"It can't be! Surely that's just some piloted mecha with an organic inside!"

Sora Valentine;  
"No he's all robot."

Frieza Soldier C;  
"Must be some AI controlled automaton that the Terrans constructed! All the Cybertronians are long dead!"

Then the big bot raises his hand forward towards these guards, as there appeared streaks of light running across his palm there emitted some magnetic force that all but ripped those weapons right out of their grasps. The weapons were now orbiting around his forearm, the red block of steel starting to come apart into segments and opening up, at which point each of the weapons floated into the newly formed slots in his arm. After that the arm reclosed into a solid forearm, having given these meager whelps that little show the big guy takes a hard step forward making a thundering clap of metal against metal to further startle them.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"I am very much a living Cybertronian! I am THE Cybertronian! And I want you defilers off my home planet now!"**

There was suddenly an alarm, a loud buzzing siren going off that echoed throughout the castle. The soldier's at the big bot's feet have already checked their scouters now transmitting news of ships coming down upon this planet's atmosphere.

Frieza Soldier B;  
"Oh slag! It's the Jurai! We must inform Lord Frieza!"

They immediately take off leaving our heroes behind.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"The Jurai caught up with us already?!"

Optimus Prime;  
 **"Looks like we aren't going back to Earth anytime soon….."**

* * *

Clear across the Sea of Rust, all the way back in the entrance of the long tunnel, the genotype and his few best soldiers can be found. The genotype in particular is now wearing a technological harness that holds some portable generator of alien design up against his back, no doubt meant to get him back in his peek fighting form quickly as he has no time to rest, certainly not if all of his men he asked to guard his trump card are now all dead.

Lord Frieza;  
"Figures my men would be so incompetent they couldn't do the one simple job I tasked them with!"

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Hmph, well so long as it wasn't that brat that put them down."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Man you just have it in for that kid huh?"

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Not really, I'm just disappointed in how he just chicken out of fighting Lord Frieza like that."

Frieza looks back at the cat girl with a silencing scowl.

Lord Frieza;  
"If that is to reassure me that our little friend could not possibly destroy the only thing keeping the Jurai Empire from crashing down on us, well, you're not doing a good-"

As he's scolding his solder he looks back and sees a few individuals coming down the tunnel. As they get closer he's able to make out what looks like two Saiyans and a boy in a black cloak. As these three got closer the rest of Frieza's men took notice and got on their guards.

Lord Frieza;  
"Well this is interesting."

The foot soldiers did not even wait for their master to issue the command, they went right at the three heroes without pause. But as they started exchanging fists it did not take long for the two Saiyans and soul reaper to immediately start cleaning house, these men turned out to be such weaklings that the three heroes did not bother with any lethal blows and pulled all their punches. Of course this meant that they would have to keep knocking these relentless goombas about as they kept throwing themselves at our heroes again and again. After about a minute or so of this nonsense Vegeta decides to go right in, unleashing his golden power and becoming Super Saiyan as he tried to blind side Goku only for a now Super Saiyan Trunks to intercept, his sword swiping in and catching the prince's incoming fist upon its shining surface. Tough as ever this sword did not even break from the hard impact.

Prince Vegeta;  
"So, even you can turn Super Saiyan?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Something I got from my mother."

Putting all his might into both arms Trunks gives one big swing of his sword pushing the prince back. Ichigo in turn draws his own sword, Goku in kind releases his own Super Saiyan might. The three heroes now ready to do some real cooking, these enemies now surrounding them on all sides…..as expected Frieza is merely amused at this turn of events.

Lord Frieza;  
"What an interesting day this is, first I fight that boy made of pure Ambrosia, now I stand in the presence of two Super Saiyans who wish to fight me. Been a while since I had this much fun."

Goku seems to share the genotype's enthusiasm.

Son Goku;  
"Yeah, not gonna lie, with how long I've spent cooped up in that tiny spaceship I'm already having a ball here."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Nice to see that you aren't shying away from your Saiyan blood."

Son Goku;  
"I take it you've been looking forward to this for a while now?"

As Vegeta gives a most vile smile he gives a most red eyed glare at Goku, clearly unable to decide if he is unapologetically happy or absolutely livid.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Now you will know what it means to kneel before the prince of all Saiyans."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Riveting, but with all do respect we won't be wasting time on you assholes for very long."

Lord Frieza;  
"Oh believe me, now that you have our undivided attention, you won't be leaving this rock anytime soon….and neither will that boy you came for!"

And with that even Frieza decides to leap into combat, him and the prince going right for the two Saiyans as the rest of the henchmen try to gain up on Ichigo. It erupts into total chaos in this tunnel as both sides start going at it on the next gear…..the only one not admist this chaos is the cat who had long since slipped away…..

* * *

At the end of this tunnel there is a colossal chamber, it was here that Frieza's trump card was stashed, a great weapon of destruction beyond comprehension. But now the chamber is empty, there isn't even dust to be found in this giant blackened hole to nothingness. The two heroes that have disposed of the weapon have already started making their way back through the temple ruins from whence they came….but as they were making their way back Sammy had suddenly collapsed. Now she is all but asleep, lying on a slab of metal rock. Terry is practically worried out of his mind while the more calm Ali is inspecting the seemingly lifeless girl.

Terry Jones;  
"I don't understand, why is she out of commission?"

Aliantrice Zephirot  
"Your little power transfer did save her but she's pretty much sleeping beauty at this point. I can't fully tell what's wrong with her either, for all I can gather she's been reduced to a PC that has no operating system."

Terry Jones;  
"…well…..what can we do to help her?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I'll have to do a body fusion defragmentation."

Terry was surprised to even hear that, in fact as he started to blush a bit he felt a need to step outside the room.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
""Where are you off to?"

Terry Jones;  
"I feel I need to give you some privacy."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"What? Oh c'mon it's not like that, you don't have to…"

But he's already out the room.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"God he's such a little boy-_-."

Yes he certainly is, even with how comfortable is around girls at this point it appears he can't help his prudish tendencies. And so he's now alone in the next chamber over, sitting quietly trying not to let himself get consumed with, shall we say, explicit thoughts. But then as he is sitting alone he then hears someone coming along in this temple ruin passageway. As there is so much damn metal giving off some slight form of radiation that is interfering with his heightened senses, it's only when this someone was getting closer that Terry was able to pick up on their energy signature. It turns out to be Satsuki, as she then turns a corner she then sees Terry on the other side of this chamber. She makes her way up to him and now stands before him.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You look like shit."

Terry takes noticed of the rather conflicted scowl on Satsuki's face, he also sees her knuckles starting to clench. Rather than try to talk his way out of what's coming he just stands up and walks up to her without hesitation.

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah….but I'm still able to take a punch or two."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"That's good…"

Satsuki went and gave the kid one solid punch right to the face sending him collapsing hard onto his back, the heavy kinetic force causing his body to put a nice sizable hole in a nearby metal wall. Given all he's been through it's a bit hard for him to get up after that hit. Momentary as it was the fury in Satsuki's eyes didn't pass quickly, she struggles to hold back what tears would be running on her face at this time.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You're lucky that Sora is not catatonic or some other bullshit, after what you did…he…"

There's a trickle of blood from Terry's lip.

Terry Jones;  
"Other than that he's okay?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..yes…he's fine…"

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"What the hell was that?"

Oh great, that darn cat caught up to them. The cocky little bitch now climbing down from a few metal blocks. She now stands before the two looking for a fight.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"First you puss out on your fight with Lord Frieza, then you let this random woman just punch you without any resistance? Surely there is still some shred of manhood left in that pathetic body of yours?!"

The look on her face is that of anger and disappointment, Terry meanwhile still could not care less.

Terry Jones;  
"None that I feel to waste on you."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"…..when I first heard of you, truth be told I was more than excited. My heart raced as I was told of a living being comprised of pure Ambrosia, such possibilities for glorious combat. But here you are, the supposed ultimate lifeform I wanted to meet in battle and he's just a worthless whelp who needs the help of others to defeat his rivals. To say I am heartbroken is a gross understatement!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You talk a lot of shit for someone who has yet to even fight the little brat."

It is then that Aisha's keen senses notices something off about this woman in white armor. Something about the very smell in the now thickened air, something was making the cat feel slight goosebumps all over.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Yes, as your no doubt heightened senses have picked up, I have the same powers as he does, in the end I'm little more than a copy of him. And yet I'm probably on equal ground as he is"

Upon hearing this the cat cannot help but let out a loud cackle.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"If you say you're a copy of that brat then you must be even more pathetic than he is!"

The cat then pounces on the White Queen, so consumed with pity towards the boy she is expecting an easy kill with this fake. But as Satsuki draws her sword in a flash she suddenly vanishes into thin air, and before the cat can even pick up on what's going on she's suddenly slashed across the torso. About five slashes that happen instantaneously, they do not seem to do any damage but it does strip the cat of her armor leaving her topless. From there Satsuki grabs hold of the cat's long ponytail and with a single hard pull gets the kitty airborne. Round and round the overgrown pussy puss goes until at last Satsuki loosens her grip, and as the ponytail slides through the cat is now flying right into a nearby wall with enough force to punch right through. Satsuki is already putting her Bakuzan back in its sheath, surveying the damage she just caused she finds the cat now buried in rubble to be a sad sight. It takes a moment for the cat to pick herself up from the derbis, while a little phased and banged up she doesn't look all that worse for wear, not that Satsuki is all that concerned.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Pathetic, I'm just a knock off of the little brat yet I'm able to drop you like a bad habit? You are no longer allowed to speak ill of Terry Jones you miserable waste."

But the cat just smirks, lick the blood that has leaked from her lip.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"You barely even put a scratch on me and yet you're just declaring victory like that? You're gonna have to try a little harder."

The cat's tenacity does not impress Satsuki, in fact it only seems to amuse her as she gives a condescending look and a smug smile.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Your overconfidence is adorable, I guess if I must I can play with you a little longer."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"This is no game you runt! YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE!"

And with that the cat goes rushing forward to try and bring this uppity little girl down. But before the cat could even get close, before Satsuki could even counteract, there suddenly appeared a giant burst of pure plasma punching from the ceiling right into the floor. It was such a massive burst that it even knocked back both Satsuki and the cat hard on their asses. A sudden out of nowhere occurrence indeed, one that was followed up by two more punching right through and causing just as much knock back. From the newly created holes in the ceiling there is the sound of more plasma bursts heading down on top of this place, upon hearing them coming Terry goes right for a somewhat dazed Satsuki and starts pulling her back up on her feet.

Terry Jones;  
"Me thinks we need to get topside!"

Pulling on her armor he manages to get her back up, the two making a break for it into the nearby room where they run into Ali carrying a still weakened Sammy on her back. Not even stopping to ask questions the group just makes a break for it, Ali using her magnetism to rip apart the metal walls like tin.

Upon getting out of the underground tunnel all our heroes meet up, as they do they are still running from flaming balls of doom. As they are running from the rain they see a Jurian ship in the sky, they also see several other ships of Jurai origin coming in from orbit. And then suddenly the raining fire stops, as the gang takes what moments to breathe they can they take a better look at the Jurian ship overhead.

Terry Jones;  
"Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Wait is that the same ship as-"

And then a beam of light shoots down from the ship, projecting two holographic images upon the sandy ground right before our heroes. One was that of the insufferable woman Seto Kamiki, the other was that of the young princess Ayeka. She is looking very melancholy, even more so than the last time Terry remembers.

Terry Jones;  
"Let me guess, you came to help your precious Lord Tenchi?"

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"….where is he? Where is Lord Tenchi?"_

Neither Terry or Ali wish to answer, they are even wondfering if they should even inform the princess of what were Tenchi's true intentions.

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"He's dead isn't he? You killed him? Why?"_

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…..we'd tell you but it would not be something you would be able to take."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
 _"Such excuses! We offered you amnesty for your precious Terry, a position of royalty among us! But you went and tossed it all away! We only came here to wipe out Frieza's farse of a regime, we were gonna give you safe passage off this worthless rock!"_

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Spare us your prattle, your idea of 'generosity' is a sick joke."

It is surprising just how close to exploding into rage Seto was after hearing that retort, she bites her lip so hard she actually draws blood.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
 _"Well if you would rather suffer our wrath then so be it! You will die on this planet alongside Frieza! No one declares war on the Jurai and lives!"_

Terry Jones;  
"War huh? And you too feel this way princess?"

Her look says otherwise, in fact she looks like she wants nothing to do with any of this. But then Seto puts a hand on the young girl's shoulder, with this gesture Seto makes it clear that Ayeka is only allowed to give a specific answer.

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"Y-yes! Regardless….regardless of the circumstance, you killed my beloved Tenchi! That I cannot forgive!"_

Terry Jones;  
"Well to be accurate, Virus here was the one who killed him."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Hey!"

Neither of the Jurians are amused, with their exchange over the holograms then vanish. The ship directly overhead starts to charge up, about to recommence its continuous barrage of raining hellfire. Rather than wait around for the fireworks are group of heroes start running right towards the Sea of Rust off in the distance.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Speaking of this Frieza, what happened in the tunnel?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"We barely even begun the fight before those fireballs came crashing down. My guess is he and his men have already retreated to his base to regroup."

Son Goku;  
"Meaning we still have to deal with him on top of these damn Jurai. Stuck on this rock between two hard places."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"We're not going home are we?"

There is a brief moment of silence between them, only when the sound of crashing hellfire echoes close behind them does the somber silence break. They pick up the pace, going as fast as they can they soon plunge right into the forever raging Sea of Rust, hoping to vanish from view.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Not quite yet, we first need to get these fools to get the hell out of our way!"

* * *

It is now about midnight back on the planet earth. Our attention falls upon the gloomy Hellsing Manor which once again is enveloped in a rainy storm. Outside things are quiet save for the very rain and the continued guards patrolling the grounds. Inside it is almost too quiet, even with the distant sound of rain hitting the roof outside it is disturbingly absent of sound. With how quiet it is you'd think that no one was inside, guess this night is just so somber there's not much noise to be made from any of the personnel inside. But there was no quieter room that Lady Integra's personal room, it was nearly silent as the grave in here in spite of her current conversing with her butler.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"How is everyone doing?"

Walter C. Dornez;  
"Our esteemed guests are doing fine for the most part though all of them have begun to be a little homesick, your sister's men have been especially homesick worrying themselves to near sickness over their lady."

As she sits their she is holding a plush doll. Some heavily stylized human little girl with no nose and big distinct bug eyes of a redish pink hue that matches the simple pink dress with a black stripe, another note worthy feature is the absence of fingers on both hands. Its other articles of clothing are black Mary Janes over white tights, a heart hairclip and most distinct of all a simple red bow that almost looks like bunny ears in its simplistic shape. The doll's hair is bright orange about waist length, her brow covered with straight bangs with a triangular gap in the middle. Underneath the doll's skirt is complete white, upon the posterior is the name "Satsuki" written in permanent marker, it is most likely that writing the owner's name anywhere else on the doll would look unimaginably gaudy all but compromising to the doll's adorable appearance.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Yes…..I guess those four and I now have something in common…God how many years has it been since she first ran away with Junketsu?"

Walter C. Dornez;  
"If I remember it's been about five years now."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Five years….five long years I've had to spend without her here, in this damn lonely house…."

She places the doll on the table, setting it next to a book end so that it is sitting upright. No reason really, it just helps to ease her loneliness. She stares at the empty seat on the opposite side of this small chess table, all the pieces are set for a new game but sadly she has no one to play with at this time.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"And what of Max?"

Walter C. Dornez;  
"Well…..she's disappeared, not sure where she ran off to. For all we know she's nowhere on the compound."

The way he says this was peculiar, almost like he was indeed being sarcastic. Saying some message in a cryptic code, but Integra knew what he was saying. It's clear they are so overly cautious with any information regarding their most important guest that they cannot fully trust these very walls of their own house enough to speak freely of her.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Find her immediately, she must not leave the compound no matter the cost."

She is perhaps too calm and rather wooden in delivering this sarcastic line, she might need to work on her acting a little bit. Just saying.

Walter C Dornez;  
"Will that be all Mam?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Yes thank you Walter."

He gives a slight bow before then taking his leave, leaving her completely alone in this dark room with but a measly little light bulb lamp next to the bed. The room has suddenly got even quieter than it was already, almost deafening….and then there is a sudden clap of thunder from outside that gives Integra a slight jolt. Enough of a jolt that she grabs up the doll on the table and clutches it close hoping it will be enough to keep her mentality stable…..and then there was the feeling of death suddenly filling the room. An icy chill started to run down her spine as she got the unnerving feeling that someone was now right behind her.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"What the hell are you even doing here?"

It was him, the crimson shadow known simply as Alucard, coming from the most darkened corner of the room like the phantom he is, walking up from behind her before he now stands in front of her. Much to Integra's surprise the form Alucard now takes is damn near unrecognizable now, he is not even in the body of a man anymore but that of a young female child. This young lady form is garbed in a white tuxedo suit with a white overcoat draped over the shoulders like a flowing cape, the hair is now much longer and straight, upon the head is a short white cylinder hat that has a fluffy texture similar to wool. Though this form is of a twelve year old girl with a much softer and near adorable face, the red eyes filled to the brim with dark fury leave no question that this is that fearsome vampire. And if those eyes are not enough, it is his signature booming voice that passes from this young girl's lips.

Alucard;  
 **"I just came to check up on you, I truly am sorry for neglecting my caretaker duties."**

He then takes a seat at the chess table opposite of Integra. In one hand he is holding a medical pack of blood with a bendy straw while his other hand is free. His unexpected visit stirs up many negative emotions in Integra, the kind and gentle look on his child like face starting to bring her blood to a boil, she is even a tad agitated by the way he's now fiddling with some of the chess pieces on the table.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Neglecting your duties? You've outright abandon us."

Alucard;  
 **"I was forced to, they had particular methods of entrapment that I-"**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Could not escape? Yet here you are no doubt of your own accord."

Alucard;  
 **"….the situation is more complicated than you can imagine. At best I must serve them so that they will not harm you."**

His words are now just pissing her off, moreso is his constant fiddling with the chess pieces on the table like he's wanting to start a game. She decides to take him up on that offer, making the first move.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"So by serving our enemies you're supposedly protecting me from them? What a load of tripe."

Alucard;  
 **"Not the best method but my options are limited, I have to keep this form in order to me able to move freely under their watch."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"They know you're here don't they? They even sent you here to torment me didn't they?"

Their little game is going at a rather quick pace, each player makes their move on the board without any pause.

Alucard;  
 **"I am here to save you from their wrath."**

Eventually it seems as if Alucard has all but bested his master in this game. His pieces more than outnumber what remains, checkmate seems all but ensured.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Is that right?"

There is a look of concern in that young girl face, as Alucard then stands up and walks over to Integra he extends his free hand outward to her.

Alucard;  
 **"I am here to offer you an escape from the coming storm. Come with me and I can better protect you from their cruelty which knows no bounds, even now they seek to unleash a pack of wound up rabid dogs upon this manor. And I fear you will not be able to survive this encounter, your men here will not be enough. You could very well die if you stay here."**

Sir Integra Hellsing;

Alucard;  
 **"Whatever you decide, know that I will be at your side."**

His words do not seem to reach her at first, but after a moment or two of thought and trying to keep her emotions back there is a slight hint of sadness in her own eyes. Her own hand is shaking, hesitant but willing. After all these years it seems what bond the two shared is still there, the look in her eyes says plenty, she would like nothing better than to take the hand of the dark guardian who protected her since childhood…but as she is contemplating taking his hand, she instead takes hold of the white king piece and moves it forward. The piece is now wide open to attack from all sides.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Yes, I know you will be at my side…..but the faith I still have in you I also have in my men. I am not the supreme commander of WASP for nothing, and whatever attack befalls this house I will not run away."

Having given her answer there is no reason for Alucard to stay any longer. But before leaving he takes her hand and kisses the knuckles.

Alucard;  
 **"Then I bid you godspeed, my master…."**

And then the whole room goes completely black, all that can be seen are the vampire's melancholy eyes right before they close. After a moment of absolute darkness the room lights up again and Integra is alone yet again. She removes her glasses and with her face in her palm tears start to run down her cheeks.

* * *

It is now the next day, about 8:56 A.M. And there couldn't be any worse news for the Hellsing household to be given this morning. It is but a simple image of a jolly roger designed in a very stylized anime look, it serves as a backdrop for some very ominous words set on a repeating loop -  
 _ **"Attention Hellsing Manor, as the head of the evil snake that is WASP you are to be cut off so that this vile beast will finally die. For years you human bigots have prosecuted us, hunted us, slaughtered us out of jealousy and unwarranted hatred. And now we hear of how you are even holding a human civilian captive just because she's the sister of that poor soul you all blame for the destruction of the Gold Saucer. Your toxic influence on this beautiful world will be purged, at daybreak tomorrow prior to this transmission we attack. Make your peace and pray for forgiveness from whatever false idol you humans worship, for the children of Jupiter will be upon you. Tomorrow we will rebuild the grand mountain of Olympus upon the ashes of Hellsing Manor! Tomorrow, the wicked and weak shall be punished, the pure hearted and strong shall inherit the world! Tomorrow, we the United State of Mortal Gods will bring about your reckoning!"**_  
As this pirate transmission currently hogging up the airwaves on all public channels of the base, all the personnel are all a buzz. All the armored soldiers scrambling to ready themselves for combat, fortifying all the manor's defenses, bringing out the emergency supplies. Must be one hell of a declaration of war to be getting these guys so up in arms like this.

Walter C. Dornez;  
"I still can't believe the USMG is indeed attacking this compound."

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"Are you really that shocked? Your pet vampire jumped ship."

Walter C. Dornez;  
"Even so they shouldn't even be thinking of attacking this compound….not unless they indeed have sprung their most prestige personnel from jail."

The blue haired techie has been hard at work gathering intel, it took him a bit but he just cracked through the peculiar firewall erected around the WASP network servers in China.

Hoka Inumuta;  
"Yes, seems your little Forbidden City replica was hit last night. What remains of the data feeds detail some metahuman with ice powers matching those seen at the Disney World Resort Incident. This metahuman all but froze all personnel and even prisoners in solid ice save for one."

Jack Chaos;  
"Monkey D. Luffy, the man made out of rubber."

And there was the cyborg soldier Jack, walking in without most of his cybernetic right arm attached. He has a rather fierce look in his eyes that does take a few of them back.

Nonon Jakuzure;  
"You look ready to kill someone O_o."

Jack Chaos;  
"Come tomorrow I will be, same as him."

Hoka Inumuta;  
"You were the one who put him there I presume?"

He does not answer, at least not with words as his look at his own prosthetic gives the young folk present all the context they need. The air is tense with anticipation, as pure Alucard's warning a storm approaches Hellsing Manor.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Just as he said, it's our mysterious friends who are setting this pack of rabid dogs after us, I bet they only helped Luffy escape in return for Max. Once again the Worldwide Anti Superion Police must protect a particular civilian from those who seek to twist her into their fold. And why? So they can have leverage over the Beast that destroyed the Gold Saucer."

Of course the irony is not lost on Satsuki's subordinates, things really have taken an interesting turn even if it's the Istanbul Incident all over again. Only this time, with what Alucard's warning entailed, there might be some actual casualties for the good guys.

Jack Chaos;  
"Let them try, if they really want Max that badly then they're in for the fight of their lives."


	37. Attack on Hellsing Manor

**ATTACK ON HELLSING MANOR**

* * *

Daybreak has come to Hellsing Manor. On this day, the fifteenth of September 2064 A.D., the house is reading for battle. So many armored soldiers on sight scrambling to get their weapons ready, rushing to set up any countermeasures and other defenses around the compound while there is still time, there is so far no sign of the USMG's forces. All they have to go one is the strange sonar readings coming from far away towards the compound's front entrance. The estimated time is about two to three hours before their arrival, so many things left to do and so little time.

And then there's Jack. He is by himself inside one of the military hummers. He has no right arm on as he tinkers away at some parts on a table before him, all around him are an assortment of modular pieces that look to form some kind of weapon. There are also a few ammo crates nearby, a few of them labeled with hazard warnings and the words "handle with care" inscribed in large letters. As he is tinkering away he is singing at a low and near quiet tone, it is a soft Native American hymn particularly of Sioux dialect, the lyrics are of a small child who was saved from a pack of wolves by his older brother only for said brother to lose his own life.

Chibiusa;  
"What song is that?"

He was slightly startled by her presence, kind rude to sneak up on a person like that. There was Chibi right outside the vehicle, she has with her a peculiar sniper rifle of elaborate design very much like that of Usagi's own. Standing beside her is a Bumblebee soldier, one of the few who has clearance to wear an armor with a custom paint job, of particular note is the visage of a little cartoon mouse with a crude red cape.

Jack Chaos;  
"It's Sioux, specifically Lakota Devision. An old traditional hymn my family always sang whenever someone passed away before their time."

Chibiusa;

Jack Chaos;  
"What are you doing with that gun?"

Chibiusa;  
"I want to help. You guys are gonna need all the support you guys can get."

Jack Chaos;  
"It'll be more than dangerous, these guys we're going up against are killers who would have no qualms doing unforgivable things to little girls."

She does show some slight sign of horror upon hearing that…

Chibiusa;  
"Even so, I can't stand by doing nothing and let you guys get killed off in this pointless fight."

Jack then faces the soldier next to Chibi.

Jack Chaos;  
"You got a code name to go with that custom layout?"

Bumblebee Soldier;  
 _"Brisby sir."_

The voice is female, slightly distorted by the mask's audio systems but distinctly early twenties.

Jack Chaos;  
"Okay Brisby, you're gonna make sure nothing happens to Chibi here right?"

Brisby;  
 _"No one is going to lay a hand on her sir."_

After hearing that answer, Jack then reaches for two particular magazines on a nearby crate. Both have what look to be twenty in count rounds, special rifle bullets that glow at the tip with a very soft teal light. The labels on both magazines read "single round rifles only - not for use with semi-automatic weaponry". He hands one to Chibi and the other to the soldier.

Jack Chaos;  
"Experimental seastone bullets fresh off the drawing board, in case you encounter any higher end freaks out there. You two need to cover each other's back out there. No matter what happens, if you cannot protect anyone else protect each other. Frankly even what has come to pass I would rather you two not even have to take up arms in these stupid fights at all. As such I'll be fighting to end this fight as soon as possible."

They both give him a soldier's salute, he gives them a somewhat more casual sa;ute back.

* * *

The hour of reckoning has come, that blip on the radar that WASP has been monitoring for hours is now at last coming into view of the compound. The USMG had finally arrived. And my word if you were there standing on the compound you'd would sooner mistake the very sight beyond the front gates for a Mad Max reenactment. Massive cars and trucks of crude build and chaotic design, their base shapes are so unusual they are more giant pirate ships with wheels attached than automobiles, fuck me several even have sails which given the method of automation are all but useless. There were several flags atop each vehicle to signify which vehicle representing the separate divisions within this organization, nothing but the letters USMG varying Jolly Roger skulls with a few unique flourishes here and there, the only time you even saw two flags that were alike were when there were smaller vehicles hovering around each other or around bigger ones.

And as this gathering of "mortal gods" had promised, the gathering of metahumans here is quite a freak show to behold, so many varying shapes and sizes it's even a wonder they look like homo sapiens at all. Hell there are quite a few that outright don't look all that human at all, some are even animal men hybrids and others just look like outright monsters. Whatever the case may be, whether humanoid or not they all shared the same kind of malice in their eyes, they all looked like the worst kind of scum and villainy you would ever find in the darkest holes of the world. They numbered in thousands, by first impressions on site there are probably at least over two thousand with expectations that several more might be concealed for surprise attacks. It is an overwhelming looking fighting force, a much more impressive number than the meager five hundred or so armored soldiers of WASP now standing in a marching formation within the compound's front gate garden. They weren't exactly in high spirits, this wasn't exactly some random gathering of thugs approaching their door but what could possibly be their most hated nemesis the USMG coming this time in a full frontal assault. All passed encounters on record can't properly convey how much of a David and Goliath scenario this is, thank the lord there are metahumans on their side or else their chances of surviving this fight would be damn near zero.

There is some sort of energy flux reading going on at the erected energy barrier wall a little ways from the front gate. A rather large burly looking cyborg who appears slightly more machine than man, his more human features could be described as a buff body builder version of Ace Ventura in a speedo, his most distinguishing feature are his two machine arms that literally look like two giant rectangles fitted on two giant ball shoulders. It is with these arms that he is able to open up a small enough hole for a floating platform vehicle to pass through. The vehicle reaches the front gate in little time at all, standing atop it are three figures. One is a ridiculously anthropomorphic reindeer with a big pink top hat. Another is a voluptuous young woman with redish orange hair wearing jeans and a swimsuit top, in her hand is a long pipe like staff. Thirdly there was a rather lankly looking fellow in a flowing red cape, he carried in hand a tall staff with a massive circle ring at the end, it had eight prongs pointing inward each with a rubber string attached. All these strings are connected to a piece of leathery parchment forming a sling shot of rather intense design. He had a funny looking yellow mask, goggle eyes, a long Pinocchio nose, two blue curved lines of blue paint meant to look like a mustache and red puckering lips. There are also three big and thick dagger blade frills pointing out of both sides and the top, their presence meant to invoke the image of the sun as is the mask's motif.

Sogeking; (Megaphone)  
 _ **"Greetings humans! While I do represent the United State of Mortal Gods, I speak primarily on behalf of one particular member of our esteemed ranks! Take a look before you, do you see that army off in the horizon? They are ready to lay siege to your compound and when they do I promise you there will be casualties on your end! The man I represent however has negotiated with the others, if you just hand over the girl Maximilian Jones then we will leave you cowards alone! This is your one and only chance to seek peace, let it pass by and you face destruction!"**_

A rather condescending ultimatum as it is chilling, even the tone of the messenger's voice is enough to make all the WASP soldiers feel slight goose bumps on their necks. There are many among the crowd who can't stop looking to the present army of pirates now gathering right at the energy barrier wall. They try to keep their composure, it's more than clear from their hesitant body language that they are giving in to their own fear of the coming chaos.

Nami;  
"Y'know if you chicken shits are so afraid you better turn up that girl quick while you still-"

Jack Chaos;  
"SOLDIERS OF HELLSING MANOR TEN HUT! LINE UP! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

Jack has appeared, his booming militant roar has straightened every armored soldier's shaky stance out they nearly forget that they were suppose to be afraid. Walking from the manor's front entrance he is now approaching the crowd from behind, soon pushing his way through the group until he is in the front of the pack. No longer just having a simple cybernetic arm of human arm size, now he is fitted with a large behemoth that reaches the same length as his entire body from head to toe. So massive is this new arm he needs a backpack rig system to help him better carry it. Overall it looks like a giant energy gun with fingers attached to a short blocky upper arm, there is a big pile bunker piston sticking out of the elbow end. As he walks it slightly shifts back and forth in a most fierce mechanical manner letting off a few bursts of steam from the joints, his more intense presence drew the attention of all as he took his place at the very front of the gathered forces and climbed up on top of a parked vehicle. He did not need any megaphone to speak his piece.

Jack Chaos;  
"THIS IS THE WORLDWIDE ANTI SUPERION POLICE! ANY ENEMY METAHUMAN WHO STEPS FOOT ON THIS COMPOUND WILL BE CLASSIFIED AS A MAVERICK AND WILL BE PUT UNDER ARREST FOR THE CHARGE OF WAR MONGERING! FURTHER MORE IN RESPONSE TO YOUR INTENTIONS YOU WILL BE CLASSIFIED AS THREAT LEVEL A PLUS MEANING ALL WASP PERSONNEL WILL BE PERMITTED TO USE EXCESSIVE EVEN LETHAL FORCE IF ABSOLUTELY NESSECARY!"

His roar has such ferocity, such raging valor, any one of the metal troops behind him who heard him were struck with overwhelming awe. They couldn't contain the sudden rush of adrenaline, as their fear started to fade they began to hit their guns against their chest plates in unison creating a rhythmic war chant not of any verbal words, no words that need to be said.

Nami;  
"How adorable."

Sogeking;  
 _ **"You cannot be serious? Look again at our legion! Never mind the fact that we greatly outnumber you, each member of this army is more dangerous than ten of your best soldiers! "**_

And just like that there is another who comes out the front entrance of the manor. It is Lady Hellsing herself, garbed in full standard issued Bumblebee armor and brandishing a standard issue semi automatic in one hand, in the other is a not so standard rapier sword of regal design and build, the kind of sword fit for a member of this imperial family. By her side are Ira and Uzu, their special Tyrranux Core rings giving off intense glows as they are powering up ready to fully activate.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"AND I PROMISE YOU THIS! FOR EVERY ONE OF MY SOLDIERS THAT FALLS, TEN OF YOU SCUMBAGS WILL ALSO DIE. AND AS ONE OF MY MEN IS CUT DOWN, TEN MORE WILL TAKE HIS PLACE! YOU CAME HERE EXPECTING A MERE COLONY OF BUGS BUT INSTEAD YOU WILL FACE A HYDRA! IT IS YOU WHO HAS ONE LAST CHANCE TO SURRENDER, YOU COWARDLY PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!"

Uzu Sanageyama;  
"Hmmmm….a bit of copyright infringement there Ms. Hellsing?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"Hardly, where do you think your lady got her sunny disposition from in the first place :3?"

Sogeking;  
 _ **"Hmph, well we did say you were the head of the evil serpent, we'll cut you off as many times as it takes. It's just sad that once again you meager human filth turn down offers of peace and jump straight into a battle frenzy…."**_

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"ENOUGH TALK! YOU DIDN'T COME HERE FOR PEACE, YOU CAME FOR WAR! LET THE BATTLE BE JOINED!"

Having finished talking Integra then activates her suit, immediately pieces of kibble on her chestplate and the top of her back mounted power engine start to move and come together around her head forming a robotic bug like helmet. The two soldiers at her side raise their hands and silently call forth the power in their rings, in moments they begin to transform into their fully armored machine like selves.

Sogeking;  
 _ **"Sir Luffy will be so disappointed but so be it, may the Gods of Olympus have mercy on your souls cause we won't."**_

The messenger then takes out some kind of ball from his pocket, using his slingshot staff he shoots the ball into the sky towards the direction of the pirate hoards, it explodes into a great red flash of light signaling the others to begin the assault on Hellsing Manor. The platform carrying the three pirates then hits reverse going the direction from wince it came, as before passing through a hole in the shield which has gotten bigger. The cyborg already using his own energy to break the shield apart enough to reach a nearby generator tower. With a firm grip he is starting to squeeze down on it causing it to begin going haywire. It won't be long now before the shield comes down. There is a low rumbling from the side of the compound, slowly driving around from the manor is Nonon in her strange stereo amp ship in some tread vehicle configuration.

Nonon Jakuzure; (via radio link)  
 _"Nonsensical and useless as it may be, I'd like to use my Presto to give you guys some battle music. Trying to keep you guys pumped up and all. Any first requests?"_

Jack Chaos;  
"…how about….something modern yet classical?"

As the generators are overloaded they explode and the e-shield wall comes crashing down, all at once the pirates on the other side start to rush forward. Within barely a minute they are upon the outer gates of the compound, they do not need no technological wizardly in breaking down this arch of steel and stone. Up ahead is the lone Jack walking right towards them, from their point of view he is but the first kill of the day willingly walking right into the lion's den. But then as the iconic sound of Edwin Starr begins to fill the air they get a good first hand glimpse of his handy artillery.

Jack Chaos;  
"Yippy Kah-Yay Mother Fucker…."

He gives one single punch forward with his giant robot arm, calling forth a sudden small, hellish maelstrom to appear in front of him and collide right into the incoming pirates knocking them for a loop. And as this collapsing pile of pirates try to scramble back onto their feet they are met with a sudden rain of bullet fire, Jack's giant hand unleashing lead from the very fingertips as several standard troops are gathering around him also providing heavy fire on the pirates. There are fatalities among the crowd of pirates instantly, and while there are many who still charge in blindly ready to meet Valhalla there are several among the crowd who quickly turn yellow and make an immediate u-turn away from the fighting. A few of the sudden cowards get grabbed by their own kind and tossed right back into the frey where they quickly expire. The soldiers of WASP start to move forward, slowly but surely they begin to push the oncoming swarm back through the compound gate from whence they had just come, stepping over several bullet ridden bodies on the ground as they press ahead. But as they do some of the bodies suddenly spring to life and immediately pounce on a few Bumblebees stabbing and clawing the poor bastards to death, these possum pirates are quickly dealt with by the other Bumblebees in a most vengeful manner and then tossed back onto the pile.

As the soldiers push the swarm back from the compound the real fighting gets underway, the group followed from behind by Nonon's craft and the two metal soldiers providing what cover fire they can against any of the pirate scum that tries to flank from behind. All the while there is Chibi and that one Brisby soldier, quite far away from the group but doing all they can to keep the others in eye sight, stopping every now and then so that Chibi can pick off any pirate targets she can before moving on, there are already pirates diverging from the hoard trying to hunt the two of them down. Several pirates are already trying to swarm atop Nonon's giant tank, a tactic they regret pulling the moment she catches on and starts taking to the air in kind carrying them high up, every one of them turns out to be afraid of heights. With that the other two proceed to escort the armored Integra down a divergent path right towards some nearby pirate flag ship vehicles, leaving Jack to continue guiding the rest straight ahead into the chaos before him.

Now that Satsuki's soldiers have broke from the group Jack and the Bumblebees are much more vulnerable, it is all too easy for the pirates to catch them off guard with some sort of mortar artillery from nearby pirate vehicles. The sudden resulting explosions forces several of the Bumblebees to spread outward. Jack is immediately separated from his fellow soldiers as he is suddenly pounced upon by larger pirates of inhuman proportions who gleefully try to rip his big arm off. They forget he still has his human arm to fight with as he pulls out a rather hefty plasma rifle off his back harness, putting enough holes in human flesh to free his big arm he starts to let them have it with giant robot punches that give off large spread shot bursts of plasma fury from the very knuckles. But it is not enough, these giants are gutted and butchered but they refuse to die, Jack has already exhausted the first clip of his rifle and does not care for wasting what ammo he has left for his giant arm on these mooks. One of them manages to trip him and another pins him down with a single large foot, they circle around him with shit eating grins getting ready to do God knows what to him….

Yellow Jacket;  
 _"HEADS UP!"_

Descending from up high is a uniquely suited armor soldier. The design of his iron hide is similar to the standard Bumblebee but much less bulky, far more slender and streamlined in its humanoid form, a suit that looks lacking in defense stats and is more tailored for quick combat and ninja operations. It is dominantly white and grey with a lot of yellow for highlights and accents, the helmet's resplendent bug eyes are connected into one shape forming a vague "V" shape. It has no extra functional kibble to speak of or any other hoisted weapons, he only has his two crystalline matter swords. One red, the other blue, both let off intense surges of energy as they cut through pirate flesh right at the neck line. Having beheaded these brutes he now helps Jack back up on his feet.

Jack Chaos;  
"Thanks for the back up."

The armored soldier's helmet opens up revealing him to be a familiar face.

Striedge;  
"Anytime. So we just gonna kill off as many of these Pawns as we can?"

Jack Chaos;  
"Not likely, such a waste of ammo. What we need to do is focus on getting the King before we start suffering real losses."

Striedge;  
"Just point me in the right direction and I'll give it my best shot."

With that Jack then directs him towards the largest of the pirate vehicles, its primary pink color scheme is hard to miss as is the Jolly Roger with flamboyant sunglasses and flamingos around it.

Jack Chaos;  
"Don Flamingo. Guy in shades, wears a pink mass of feathers on his back, can't miss him. His main combat gimmick is cutting wires same as Walter. Out of all these super dangerous fuckheads he's the most dangerous of the bunch, the last person we even want joining this fight and so cruel he would gladly kill all our guys by himself. You might have some trouble with him by yourself."

Striedge;  
"We'll see. But what of the queen on this little chess board?"

Jack gives a momentary glance over the mass of pirates across the horizon. He does not see any sign of a particular mark in any of this chaos.

Jack Chaos;  
"Well with any luck, we'll run into good ol' Luffy on the way…and he's all mine."

Striedge's helmet closes back up.

Striedge;  
 _"Then let's get going."_

As they continue on forward they gather up what straggler Bumblebees they can find in the ensuing chaos. The small group of soldiers push on through the mess of pirates. A few more of the armored soldiers are cut down, the pirates that got in the lucky shots are met with horrifically messy fates from Jack's vengeful fist. As Jack sees another of his fellow soldiers killed in battle, his fury towards each pirate he gets his hands on grows more and more into the stuff of nightmares. At this rate he's gonna lose his mind….it quickly got so bad that Striedge and the remaining stragglers had to get up close and stop him for a moment. They all drag him into a safe spot underneath a totaled pirate vessel to rest, the wreckage in question looks like Nonon's handy work. They force him to sit and take a few deep breaths….he looks like he's being consumed by grief already, grief from seeing men and women he just inspired to fight get so mercilessly slaughtered.

Striedge;  
"You're not gonna go full berserk on us are you?"

Jack Chaos;  
"…this….this is a goddamn war zone…."

Striedge;  
"And if you lose your head in the heat of the moment you'll literally lose your head! We need you Jack, don't lose your focus now!"

Jack Chaos;  
"…but these bastards…..the USMG…."

Striedge;  
"Are chicken feed compared to the real enemy ALICE! If we die here that's even fewer people to stand in the way of those real maniacs! They got that Alucard asshole on their side now, probably the sick fuck who suggested this USMG group, I bet they're watching us hoping we get so red eyed we'll march right into death!"

Jack Chaos;  
"…..right….so….what do we do?"

There are a few injured Bumblebees that need immediate medical attention and the able bodied ones are now frantically trying to treat their severe wounds.

Bumblebee Soldier;  
 _"We need a vehicle to get these guys out of this mud pit, otherwise we might as well stay here for the remainder of the battle like sitting ducks!"_

Jack Chaos;  
"Get in contact with Deputy Jakuzure, hopefully she's not already up to her ass in-"

There is sudden gunfire close by, high caliber rounds shot towards the group forcing them back further under the wreckage. All the while they are pinned down in this mud hole they can hear the laughter of several pirates and the sound of a speeding vehicle. Striedge climbs up through the wreckage to take a peak trying his best to stay out of eyesight, he manages to get a glimpse of what's got them pinned, a large hot rod with six massive tires, the actual body of the vehicle looks to be able to fit several people aboard as there are about twenty five all over the top of it. There are two giant anti tank machine gun turrets at both ends. Definitely the choice kind of vehicle to commandeer…

Random Pirate;  
"COME OUT TO PLAY YOU BUG EYED CHICKEN SHITS!"

Striedge;  
"Looks like we won't be needing that Jakuzire girl's help…."

* * *

Back at the manor the three pirates from before are now approaching the manor itself, with all the WASP soldiers off fighting they were free to inspect the manor. They even brought a few other fellow pirates to help them search the place, logic dictates that Max and the other civilian guests at this estate are held up in some heavily fortified safe room. They split up to cover more ground, the three pirates in their own group they are now searching what they gather is Integra's personal quarters. They are failing to find anything even with the reindeer's animal senses to aid them.

Nami;  
"Well this is getting us nowhere. Hey group B how are you guys progressing? Group B? Come in group B….hello? Hey group C can you come in? Hello? Hey-looooow? Anyone? HELLO!"

They are none too pleased with the lack of feedback, dropping their investigation they go check up on the other pirate groups…..coming down the stairs they enter the great hall, there at the bottom of the main hall stairway is the rest of their gang piled up in a bloody mess of body parts. And there standing next to the pile are the two butlers Soroi and Walter. The elder Soroi holding a smoking gun in each hand, the younger Walter merely has his hand behind his back with fresh blood on his fingers. The three surviving pirates immediately go on edge readying their weapons.

Nami;  
"Man you guys really want to die that badly don't you?"

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"We didn't come here to destroy this place but if we must to find Maximilian Jones then so be it!"

The younger butler doesn't even glance back at them, he doesn't even take a battle stance. He merely twittles his fingers about causing thin wires to suddenly appear and move towards the three pirates.

Walter C. Dornez;  
"Just because it is a butler's duty to keep a manor in tip top shape doesn't mean we even enjoy cleaning up messes around here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to remove spilled gutter trash blood from these century old carpets?"

Soroi Mitsuzo;  
"It would be most tragic if we have to outright replace them."

Nami;  
"Make it easy on yourself you old geezers, the sooner you give us the girl the sooner we leave your precious manor still standing. If we don't return within the next few minutes there will be another team to search this place, a much 'bigger' team."

Sogeking;  
"It would be a shame if this history rich estate were to fall because of your stubbornness."

The two butlers still don't face the three young wiper snappers.

Soroi Mitsuzo;  
"Apologies my fair bunch of skugnant prolyfisters, but I'm afraid you already missed her, she all but ran away a few days ago."

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"Like hell she did! We've been monitoring this place ever since the vampire left! Even with your little tricks we know you still have her here!"

Nami;  
"I bet you did something really desperate like stuff her in one of those fancy bug suits just to try and throw us off her scent, wouldn't put it passed you idiots."

At last the younger Walter turns and faces them, he looks up at them with a most condescending glare and a devilish smile.

Walter C. Dornez;  
"Then chances are you might have already killed her by accident, wouldn't put it passed you Neanderthals. And I doubt the people who went to all the trouble freeing Mr. Luffy would be pleased by that turn of events. I bet they'd even send Alucard after you lot as punishment for your failure."

Haven planted that little thought into their heads Walter brings his own wires down allowing them safe passage out of the manor, as his words quickly sink in the three pirates suddenly have a frantic urge to get out of the manor and back out there to the field. The two butlers are alone in the great hall once more.

Soroi Mitsuzo;  
"We really should be out there helping Lady Integra and her men."

Walter C. Dornez;  
"You go check on the other civilian guests, hopefully there's still men for me to save."

* * *

We go back to the madness outside, after so much fighting there have been considerable loses on both sides, though at first glance it seems only the soldiers of WASP are dwindling while there are still so many more pirates abound. Even after the few soldiers following Jack and Striedge get their hands on one of the pirate vessels they can't seem to make a noticeable dent in this hoard.

Bumblebee Soldier;  
 _"Goddammit is there no end to these fuckheads?!"_

Striedge;  
 _"Just keep firing soldier they can't last forever!"_

Bumblebee Soldier;  
 _"Neither can we! And we still have injured on board!"_

They continue to drive through the carnage, continue to exhaust whatever rounds are left in those two mounted gun turrets, continue to run over as many pirates in their direct path as they possibly can. Continue to push forward towards that one big vessel. But then they reach a clearing in the road, along this beaten dirt path they see a lone figure slowly stepping out of the mess of masses, slowly starting to walk their way.

To say this was a lanky raggedy looking fellow would be an understatement, his very build was very scarecrow like, shocking he even looks to have human flesh covered by skin instead of straw covered in cloth. That said this flesh has a weird look to it like it was less organic meat and more some kind of synthetic rubberly substance meant to look like human flesh. His head was round with a messy mop of black hair, thin lines for eyebrows atop distinct white circle eyes with pitch black irises that are so tiny they might as well be beads attached, a rather, an arching scar right beneath his left eye. Around his neck was a piece of string holding a very plain looking straw hat against the shoulder line of his back. The rest of his clothing was just as plain looking with few flourishes. Perhaps the only really fashionable article was his red puffy vest with a tribal sea symbol on the lower left side, it is barely buttoned up and is showing enough of his chest to give glimpses of what could be an x shaped scar on his chest. He had blue jean like shorts that have rings of fluff at both leg bottoms which wrap around his knees, two big blue carrying bags strapped to his hips for whatever reason. His beach sandals were the most plain looking article of clothing he was wearing.

A rather unimposing figure for the most part….save for the rather stern and intense look he could possibly muster with that plan face of his. The look on Jack's face was instantly intense like he was already blowing another gasket.

Striedge;  
"I take it that's the queen piece?"

Jack Chaos;  
"Yeah, that's the fucker that ALICE broke out of jail…."

Bumblebee Soldier;  
 _"Please tell me we're not gonna try and ram him sir!"_

Jack Chaos;  
"Of course not take a hard right! Get as far away from him as you can!"

The vehicle swerves to the right hard, all the while Jack is moving his way to the side as if he's about to jump off. As I said this lanky fellow's very skin looked unnatural, more like rubber instead of flesh….and true to form it ended up being a rubber like matter as his arm started to stretch and distort, his hand reaching all the way up to the speeding vehicle and growing to such incredible size it takes hold of the back wheel axis gradually bringing the vehicle to a stop. And all at once pirates start swarm the vehicle trying to climb up. Neither Striedge or Jack were having this as Striedge starts cutting away at any head that pops over the side, Jack now reaching for a lever on his arm that looks more like a car door handle. A small holographic HUD pops up revealing that whatever he is planning to use has only one shot, it also reveals that the ammo for his arm is all but spent.

Jack Chaos;  
"Smoke 'em if you got 'em-GET DOWN!"

All the WASP soldiers duck down into the vehicle as Jack raises his arm straight up, the giant appendage suddenly opens up like a giant flower made of machinery, twenty four rectangular cannons on six racks of four are popped out in a similar blooming formation. In the very instant these cannons are revealed they all fire at once, the resulting burst of energy forms into a full on volley of raining laser death that in the span of about three second shoots up high into the air and comes crashing down on any living thing not garbed in techno armor. All the swarming pirates are cut down by the barrage, several are killed instantly while several more are cut to pieces. Some even manage to hit the rubber man's arm causing it to loosen his grip on the car but not fully let go. After having released its payload Jack's arm closes back up into its standard configuration.

Jack Chaos;  
"You guys keep going! I got this bitch!"

Striedge;  
 _"Better not get your ass killed pal!"_

Jack Chaos;  
"This asshole couldn't kill me the last time we fought!"

And with that he leaps off the back end of the vehicle and with his robot arm instantly charging up he gives one solid karate chop on the rubber man's arm forcing it to let go completely. As Jack lands on the ground the vessel leaves him behind, He starts to make his way back the way they came right towards the rubber man. The two combatants slowly approach one another. But it is not just the rubber man approaching him, Jack is surrounded on all sides by more pirate scumbags ready for a fight.

Jack Chaos;  
"So are you actually gonna fight me yourself or are these rabid hyenas gonna have their fun."

Random Pirate;  
"Awww what's wrong Bug? Too tired to face all of us?"

The rubber man immediately glances right at the trash talker, giving the random pirate such a fierce cold glare that somehow it starts to even affect the other pirates around him. There was some invisible aura emitting from the rubber man's cold stare that caused all weak willed individuals within range to start trembling in their little boots. They all start to back away from the two warriors. It seems that the pirates are going to back off, but Jack is none too convinced and decides to give a little extra incentive for these dogs. With a single wave of his giant robot arm he creates enough of a powerful wind to send them all flying back quite a ways back. The rubber man isn't too pleased.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"That was not necessary, that was just bad form altogether! Why do you WASP soldiers have to be so-"

Jack Chaos;  
"Save it! I am not interested in discussing honor and morality with a known terrorist, particularly the same fucker who took my arm in our previous scuffle."

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"…yeah you people never do

Jack Chaos;  
"Just tell me what ALICE promised you in return for Max."

The rubber man is hesitant to answer, but then after taking a moment he puts his hand on his chest, a gesture of some sort to coincide with his answer.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"My Nakama."

Jack Chaos;  
"…oh really?"

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"I have Nakama I need to protect, some even on this battlefield. That's why I fight for ALICE, we had a deal that if I bring them Max they will guarantee the safety of my friends."

Jack Chaos;  
"Well, now there's a familiar song and dance. I recall you made a similar deal with the USMG!"

The rubber man goes silent once more, he seems to be taking a moment to reflect on past events.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"I know I could easily beat these guys, but I know if I do then I'd be dragging my friends into danger. Even with all my strength I am not so sure I could protect them and fight at the same time, they would suffer because of my choice to fight."

Jack Chaos;  
"So you decide to join up with the bad guys and as a result people suffer anyway. Go figure."

Jack still remembers the ammo count from the last time he checked, he has at least two more giant energy fist bursts before his giant robot arm is tapped out. He charges up and goes for a forward punch hoping to release a full wave of plasma right at the rubber man…but then out of nowhere in comes this guy giving one solid uppercut kick to the giant arm forcing it to suddenly aim right upward into the sky. The plasma burst is wasted as it goes straight into the air.

The bastard who blindsided Jack was a rather dapper looking fellow, wearing a sleek black business suit complete with business tie. He was blonde with a bit of a Leon Kennedy hair cut right down to his left eye being covered by bangs. His face was typical young adult, aside from the bit of down on his chin there are the thin eyelashes that curl into small spiral shapes at the outer ends. He has a cigarette in his mouth, it looks to be a fresh one he just lit not even a minute ago.

Sanji;  
"Sorry about this buddy, wasn't even my idea to do this."

Apparently that was another pirate's cue to come in out of nowhere and try to cut Jack to ribbons with not one, not two but three swords! One of them is firmly gripped within the guy's teeth! There was something about the demonic looking Japanese swords that made it bad news to just let them touch his metal arm, as such Jack has to use the last of his full on plasma energy ammo to charge his giant fist one last time. One last powerful energy punch to deflect the three blade attack, the resulting collision causes the swordsman's swords to go flying right out of his hands and mouth. They fly about fifty feet into the air before then diving straight down and hit the muddy ground standing on end.

Now this upstart wasn't so dapper looking, he looked as uncounted as the other pirates but at least had some sense of fashion with the black pants, white vest and green wrapping sash around his belly. As one would expect he had three sheaths strapped to the right side of his waste. He had short hair of a most vibrant green slightly poking out of a black bandana that went down to his eyebrows, he had his one right eye as his left was forever closed with a small vertical scar across the eye lid. There were three plain looking gold earrings all on his left ear. Thanks to this swordsman there is now no ammunition for the robot arm's more elaborate functions and it is pretty much a blunt instrument. There was only one measly bullet for his semi automatic finger gun.

Jack Chaos;  
"So, I have to fight you three at once?"

Roronoa Zoro;  
"Not at all, just wanted to even the odds a bit."

Jack Chaos;  
"Then why?"

As he was now without his swords he just stood there waiting…until one of the helpless pirate dogs nearby finally nuts up and brings him his swords. Having returned the swordsman swords the little shrimp then runs off, each sword is returned to its sheath.

Roronoa Zoro;  
"Honor. Given your Lakota background you of all people should appreciate the important of fighting as a true warrior. If you're gonna fight Luffy with that fancy new toy at least do so with only its raw physical strength."

Jack Chaos;  
"Hmph, any more handicaps you want me to implement?"

Roronoa Zoro;  
"Only a weak willed soldier who must rely on external weaponry would call fighting bare handed a handicap."

Sanji;  
"Yeah I don't fully get Zoro's reasoning either I was just following along. But he does have a point. You don't need these useless toys man, I mean you survived the first battle with Luffy when you were all human right?"

That one last bullet in Jack's finger gun is now gone, fired without warning right towards the dapper fellow all but disintegrating the cigarette into burning ash.

Sanji;  
"Aw man that was my last one…"

Jack Chaos;  
"You dare patronize me with your back handed praise Maverick? Hmph, well I guess if you're gonna call yourselves gods you might as well have the pettiness down right?"

Sanji;  
"Gods? Please, don't throw us in with these other delusional yahoos we are forced to work with, we are no gods."

Roronoa Zoro;  
"There are no gods here, just men. WASP or USMG it doesn't matter, we're all just humans trying to survive."

Jack Chaos;  
"That's very comforting….to the brave men and women who lost their lives defending Hellsing Manor on this day!"

Luffy steps forward and takes a readying stance, his fist clenched tight with such fighting intent they even start to give off a little steam. His whole body seems to be giving off some steam in fact, his skin turning to a very subtle redish hue.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"We all have to die sometime Jack…but I have no intention of taking your life. Though whether or not I do depends on whether or not that arm of yours can still keep up."

There on the inner side of Jack's giant right forearm is a peculiar turn valve, in the center of it is a peculiar looking keyhole of circular shape. Reaching for the neck line of his Kevlar shirt Jack then pulls out a peculiar cylinder shaped object and plugs it right into that keyhole, the object going right into the hole completely causing the valve to light up and its outer rim to segment into four pieces effectively unlocking it. From there he starts turning the valve itself, one half circle, another half circle, a third half circle. And on the fourth half circle turn the whole thing comes alive. Several of the parts starting to rumble and shake as there is a loud mechanical screech, the sound is like that of steam erupting from a teapot only sounding heavily distorted and almost auto tuned. After a few seconds of this rather startling happening, the giant robotic arm suddenly bursts apart into a flurry of sparks, white smoke and flying modular parts. Even the backpack comes off with as much flashy flare. The modular pieces flying outward almost every which way, most of the pieces nearly hitting the three pirates. The resulting cloud of smoke takes about half a minute to clear, and as the three pirates can finally make out Jack they see exactly what was up his sleeve….

It is a right cybernetic arm the same length as his left arm. It is similar in build to his original cybernetic arm but now skeletal in appearance, a somewhat slim robotic bone monster arm with rectangular shaped exhausted ports running from the back of the shoulder and along the elbow. Upon the back of the hand is what look like three pistons rigged up to rather fierce looking gun barrel like knuckles. In the palm there is a circular disc that appears like some kind of robotic eye. The arm gives off a burst of heat from all the ports, primed and ready for combat with this new arm Jack starts to take steps towards the three pirates.

Jack Chaos;  
"Trust me Straw Hat Luffy, this new arm of mine is more than enough for you."


	38. Napa Lute

**NAPA LUTE**

* * *

 **Jaqueale Terequous. Current age 35, born in Texas on the fourth of July, 2029 A.D. Native American member of the Lakota Division within the Sioux Tribe. A rather typical aimless delinquent who was put into a mandated boxing regiment by his high school, as most typical stories go it ended up being exactly what he needed. He eventually became the three time national champion of the World Fisticuffs League's medium weight class, easily making him one of the most influential Native Americans in sports if not the world. He took on the name Jack Chaos during his pre-champion years, his fighting style being rather unorthodox to the point that all his fight erupted into ridiculous chaos, he refined his technique in his later career but the name stuck regardless. His signature was always ending a fight with a solid right punch, didn't matter what kind of punch it was whether a hook or an uppercut he made it a point to end his fights with his right hand.**

 **But then the United State of Mortal Gods came to be, attacking several major cities effectively declaring war on the world. Despite everyone insisting he stay out of these affairs that don't actually effect him directly, Jack immediately signed up for military service, not the least bit comfortable with having others fight for him. But then on his third mission he crossed paths with the metahuman maverick Monkey D. Luffy. The resulting fight pushed him to the breaking point, forced to abandon all of his body enhancing armor and conventional weaponry he had only his fists and what mental stability he had left to carry him through, and even if he ended up coming out the victor in the end it was at a most dire cost….**

 **After it was over about 40% of his body had to be replaced with robotic prosthetics, mostly his upper torso and hips but most prominently of all his right arm. The very arm that made him a sports superstar, gone, as was his career as a boxer that gave his life meaning. As his cybernetic components were military grade he was effectively superhuman, his abilities now far outclassing all other of his former boxing compatriots. From that point on he was stuck in military service, the end result of fighting in a war he didn't even have to take part in, not a day goes by where he doesn't wonder what his life would be like if he actually listened to those telling him not to go….**

* * *

It is now a few minutes after noon, the fifteenth of September, 2064 A.D. And after so long fighting…..nothing has changed. The brave human soldiers of WASP are being chipped away little by little, Satsuki's armored men are having their hands full protecting what soldiers of WASP were still alive, and worst yet there appears to be no sign of commander Integra within all this chaos. And all the while there is no shortage of these damn pirates, even as they were seemingly dropping like flies it did not even seem to be any dents in their numbers. The landscape is butchered and gouged as the fight drags on, the colossal cloud of dust is perpetual and growing bigger by the moment, if you were to look up towards the sky you'd swear you were on an entirely different planet altogether. This is the hell that the USMG has wrought, and so far the only ones truly suffering in this pit are the humans clad in armor.

Right smack dap in the middle of this shit hole is Jack, having removed the false outer shell that he now stands there with his true robotic arm. He and the rubber man stare each other down, all this hell happening around them and they only saw fit to focus on each other. Jack no longer even acknowledges the two allies of Mr. Strawhat still standing behind him. Luffy has a hand close to his hip, the combat ready stance he takes meant to obscure Jack's view of his full body allowing him to make peculiar gestures to his two comrades that Jack cannot see. They give each other a glance before then taking their leave, now in the center of all this chaos the two of them are truly alone. Were it not for the somewhat distant sounds of violence and gunfire all around them the immediate space between them would be silent, thick with anticipation and possibly even killing intent. Were they truly enemies hoping to destroy each other or was there the slightest chance there is a rivalry founded on a principle of honor?

In any case the two finally stop standing around and hit the throttle hard, running at each other like they were trying to hit the sound barrier with each step. Their fists raised as they get within punching distance of each other….

* * *

Striedge;  
"Figures."

And then we have Striedge, having successfully torn the most flamboyant and massive ship all but asunder, every single pirate in his wake was cut down, now lifeless lumps of meat with either searing heat slashes or cuts filled with frigid water. He had climbed all the way to the top of this massive land vessel, a pity all he found was a decoy. Oh he found the guy he was looking for, a man who looked every bit like the man who could command this hoard with fear alone. But alas the very instant his blade pierced this figure's side the image of a fierce intimidating figure melted away in a display of convulsing mutating flesh, reverting to a skinny pathetic looking fool who had short black hair in a bowl cut and horribly applied make up that made him look like a clown, surprised his face wasn't all covered in white. He had a big jaw and a stupid big grin to go with it.

Bon Kurei;  
"Disappointed are we?"

Striedge;  
"That the guy I was told would be the most dangerous fucker of you lot would have a dummy to cover his own ass? Yes."

Bon Kurei;  
"Oh trust me, you do not want to face him. He's on a whole different level that even our prized warrior Luffy is afraid of him!"

Striedge;  
"Then tell me this, what comes to mind when you hear about the Beast that Destroyed the Gold Saucer?"

Bon Kurei;  
"And what significance is that?"

Striedge;  
"Just that I've pretty much been up close to that Beast everyone's talking about, and I promise he was every bit the stuff of nightmares everyone says he is. So if I'm to take this Donflamingo seriously he better at least be at least a fourth of what that monster is. So far I'm not impressed."

Bon Kurei;  
"YOU DARE JUDGE HIM WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN COME FACE TO FACE WITH HIM?"

Striedge;  
"Oh I'm gonna find the little shit alright, then we'll see what all the hype is about."

He then notices another one of those land bound vessels far off in the distance as it explodes…

* * *

Turns out that explosion was the result of Jack getting flung into it by the rubber man. As he was recovering he had to fight off the cluster of pirates that he literally tossed into, the short scuffle with them resulted in the vessel getting totaled outright. And immediately as he got back on the warzone proper he had to serpentine his way around the two far stretching human skin tendrils with fists attached. It did not take long for Jack and his quarry to be in close proximity of each other again.

Luffy is a wild animal, his stance is unreadable as it leads into whatever attack he sees fit, his arms and legs going every which way in whatever length and sudden increase in size his seemingly boneless body could muster. The difference between Luffy and Jack was night and day, as per his past profession he uses nothing else but his two fists at very limited range, the closest he can get to extending his reach is by charging his robot arm with heat energy and firing it off with a punch. He has to rely on his foot work and ballistic speed to close each gaps that Luffy keeps making between them. The rubber man finally stops with the keep away tactics and gets in close, the two combatants trying to punch each other all the while blocking each other's punches. So focused were they on each other, so locked into the fight between them, there might as well be nothing in this world than the two of them. Everything that wasn't in their direct field of vision even mattered…..

But then something catches Jack's eye dividing his focus completely. The sight of someone he is suppose to protect in trouble. In but a mere half second he draws all the power he can spare into his right arm, wanting to put aside this rivalry and go to that person's aid.

Jack Chaos;  
"FIRST SUNRISE!"

No use holding back now, if there was a time to pull out his signature tricks it's now. His right arm enveloped in pure resplendent energy giving off all manner of shimmering sparkles, at first glance you'd swear his robot arm suddenly became like pure shining crystal. And as his now shining fist collides with one of Luffy's fist things really get flashy, a great explosion of shining light ignites at the very spot where knuckles meet. And as the rubber man's arm is sent recoiling so drastically his whole arm loses all solid shape and form becoming like a flailing snake skin, the impact is so strong it even pulls Luffy with it sending him flying back far out of Jack's way.

With that Jack puts his full attention towards the friend he needs to help, only sparring some of it on overlooking his now steaming arm. He feels a sharp pain going from his shoulder and quickly coursing throughout his body, it is too hard to ignore outright, turns out this new arm is every bit as experimental as advertised. But there's no going back now, as he goes on all cylinders running forward, but even as he runs his legs feel more heavy than usual.

Far up ahead was "Brisby", after getting blindsided and separated from Chibi she is now on her own as a few familiar looking pirates now surround her. She is driven by sheer adrenaline, no, consumed by it. Ignoring what heavy strain she is putting her own muscles she keeps swinging that bow about like a crazed Trekkie with a Bat'leth replica in her hands. Every now and then she tries to use an arrow to stab one of them before then shooting it as point blank range as she possibly can. She misses each shot, this close and this fast she's just shooting at air. They are merely toying with her, humoring her attempts so as to just wear her down.

Nami;  
"This had better be the one Usopp! This is the third female soldier we've checked and I'm tired of this goose chase."

Sogeking;  
"The name is Sogeking! And yes this is the one….she has to be."

With her staff in hand the redhead woman is now putting Brisby through the paces. As the two clash weapons it seems now the redhead is applying some added pressure in her attacks, forcing the armored soldier to fight harder no doubt to tire her out faster. But it seems she is getting bored by this bit of cat and mouse so she just forces Brisby up against a nearby rocky wall, using her staff to pin the soldier in place. And with that the masked man goes right for the helmet, feeling about he eventually finds the part of the armor that keeps the helmet locked and forcefully disables it. The helmet separates into segmented pieces revealing the person underneath, revealing the you girl Max Jones much to no one's surprise.

Nami;  
"So this is the girl we came all this way for?"

Sogeking;  
"Yes, the one who will help us liberate that metahuman."

Max Jones;  
"I'll sooner die then help you!"

Nami;  
"If you care about your brother, you'll come with us."

Max Jones;  
"Oh yes because a bunch of metahumans who hate humanity with a passion would have my brother's best interests to heart!"

Forced into a corner Max has little options left, trying to appear like she's partly giving up she releases her right hand, hoping that because of these pirates being on her left she can get away with this desperate sleight of hand she is now implementing. Her right hand slowly reaching for a compartment on her right hip.

Sogeking;  
"The Beast is not human."

Max Jones;  
"He's more human than any of you terrorists."

Nami;  
"Forget the USMG, come with us, the Strawhats. With our help he will finally be free, free of the USMG, free of WASP, free of Kill the Beast, free of everyone that is after him."

Max Jones;  
"….is this the Strawhats making this promise….or ALICE?"

The redhead was confused by that remark. All the while Max has managed to pull some kind of grenade out of her hip armor without getting caught.

Nami;  
"Alice? Who's Alice?"

Max Jones;  
"Hmph. You don't even know who's really pulling your strings do you?"

She casually looks upward as if to further punctuate her scoffing, in reality she is looking away from the flash grenade she just drops to the ground after pulling the pin. As before she is not completely immune to the resulting flash bang but as she at least looked away and closed her eyes shut as tight as she can she is somewhat better off than the pirates, at least she is still able to see and not in a complete daze. She is able to force the now dizzy redhead back without much effort and is now trying to make a break for it. But then in comes more of these Strawhats, the man in the nice suit and the one eyed swordsman, the two quickly disarming her and knocking her down to the ground.

Sanji;  
"Apologies miss but you're not going anywhere."

Max Jones;  
"GET OFF ME!"

Roronnoa Zoro;  
"You should have just taken the offer to join us, now we gotta take you kicking and screaming."

Jack Chaos;  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

And in comes Jack flying through the air like a crazed primate leaping from a tree. Haven successfully taken them by surprise he wastes no time delivering punches with machine force and power, forcing the two Strawhats off of Max and even getting in a few solid licks on them that have them staggering back more. But then out of nowhere in comes a stretched out arm seemingly made of rubber, the hand attached grabbing firmly onto Jack's robotic right arm tight. With that Jack is violently pulled away from the other Strawhats and right back in close proximity of a now angry Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"Why are you attacking my friends? I thought you were fighting me?"

But as angry as the rubber man is, Jack is outright furious, so much so that his anger seems to fuel the increasing heat now emitting from his robotic arm. It is so hot to the touch that Luffy's hand nearly blisters as it is forced to let go.

Jack Chaos;  
"I'm fighting whatever fucking rat has the nerve to go after that girl behind my back! I can see now that you're just fighting me as a distraction!"

Taking a moment to see what was going on Luffy sees he was found out. Even if he were to play dumb it would do no good.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"So long as you stop hurting my friends, I will ensure they won't lay one finger on that girl! Whatever happens to her will be decided with this fight."

Jack Chaos;  
"Hmph….if you really cared about your friends' safety you'll leave the girl alone outright, you'll take your posse and leave this very battlefield. Leave the USMG."

The look on Luffy's face there made it seem he was actually considering just leaving, but it is a fleeting moment. Instead he just readies another punch and takes another stance.

Jack Chaos;  
"So be it."

Jack dashes forward on full burst once more fixing to give the rubber man before him one hell of a single punch. Once more his arm starts to give off light seemingly become like resplendent crystal, this time without any sparkles for some reason. It didn't matter to Luffy, he knows what this punch is and he is already wise to it, wasting no time dodging it and then coiling his tendril like arm all around the robotic limb. As that rubber arm wraps down tightly it blackened in color and became shiny as though it was becoming like iron, hardened mineral that no amount of heat emitting from Jack's robotic arm could possibly burn off. Rather anti climactic for this rainbow fist to be so easily countered especially since it seemed to have no power behind it this time. A bit strange but whatever, this time there was nothing Jack can do now that his robotic arm was caught. As Luffy was now turning his fist large and blackened like iron there was but one single thought in his mind, the only possible way Jack could even best this fist headed to his face was if he could somehow do that special rainbow punch with his left human hand.

Jack Chaos;  
"SECOND SUNSET!"

Ain't foresight a bitch? Jack's left human flesh arm does not take on the appearance of crystal but instead the appearance of a gel like substance revealing the very bones underneath the living tissue. The same resplendent energy complete with those dazzling sparkles, this was the real deal. And sure enough the very instant it collides with that incoming iron fist a great flash of power erupts, sending that big black ball with fingers bouncing all the way backwards passed Luffy's head. And even more unfortunate for the rubber man this fist only goes so far back before then getting pulled right back in by the elastic arm it's attached to, colliding so hard with the back of Luffy's head he is completely dazed all but releasing his hold on the robotic arm. And as his head is consumed with a loud ringing all but dulling his senses he was then given another solid punch to the torso which sends him flying right into a nearby land vessel wreckage, far out of sight and out of Jack's way….for the moment….

Jack Chaos;  
"Max you alright?"

He turns to Max and runs over to her.

Max Jones;  
"I can still fight."

Jack Chaos;  
"Right then, let's go find Chibi and get you guys out of the open."

The two then start to head off in whatever direction their feet saw fit to move towards, but after only a few steps Jack suddenly drops to his knees and for a brief moment is violently convulsing. He coughs up a bit of blood.

Max Jones;  
"JACK?!"

Jack Chaos;

Max Jones;  
"JACK WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Jack Chaos;  
"I'm alright! I'm just getting tired is all…."

Max Jones;  
"YOU COUGHED UP BLOOD!"

Jack Chaos;  
"Don't worry about me let's just go get Chibi and get out of here!"

The pain he has been feeling before just got worse in a hurry, as he worried the second time he used that fist his body was now buckling a little more under the strain, even despite having used his left human hand instead. Hopefully when he does it a third time he can even survive what he is doing to himself. He forces himself back up on his feet and both he and Max just keep on running, Jack now brandishing a small pistol he had kept holstered in a hidden strap underneath his left arm pit until now. Max has her bow on her back and carries an assault rifle she found off the ground, lucky for her it still functions and has a decent amount of ammo left. The two are now heading right towards the utter havoc before them, hopefully they can find Chibi in this mess…..alive….

* * *

As for Luffy he was still reeling from that last hit, his arm in particular was feeling numb to the point he couldn't even move it at all. It took him at least a minute rubbing warmth into that arm before it finally returns to its original shape.  
He was soon ready to get back out there but as he was about to leave he felt the presence of another.

Within the darkness of this wreckage there appeared a really tall man with short blonde hair, he looks possibly Caucasian with a natural sun bathed tan. Freakishly tall for a human does not begin to describe his height, you would need two people at about ten feet and eight inches and have one stand on the shoulders of the other and even then you couldn't fully match his height. His choice of clothing can't decide if it's being strictly flamboyant or some attempt at a Miami Vice look, hell the pants with two shades of pink can't seem to decide if it's a zebra striped pattern or water wave. His long sleeved white shirt is open leaving his chest bare, on his back is a gargantuan mass of pink feathers that looks like it was freshly skinned right of the back of a mythical bird. He wears rather basic rubbery beach sandals and a pair of red tint sunglasses with white rims that look straight up like the kind of eyewear you'd see the Batman villain Catwoman wear with her get up. The very foreboding aura this man carries with him is enough to get Luffy even more on edge than he already is.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna stay out of this?"

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"I would have if you weren't letting some monkey get the better of you. Have you forgotten why we're here?"

Luffy glares at this man, his fist clenching tight wanting to punch this man in the face while his arm locks to force restraint.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"I haven't forgotten, after all you and I made a deal with that talking head."

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"What deal? I don't recall making no deal with no talking head."

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"And I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that if we fail."

Suddenly the tall man moves faster than the eye can follow, his grinning face instantaneously inches from Luffy's own. You don't even need to have him take his glasses off as his condescending glare pierces right through those glasses.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"Those fuckers are not even here, I am. This is my show, the USMG show! And if you still care about the well being of your crewmates you'll do whatever it takes to keep me happy, keep the USMG happy!"

And with that the tall man grabs Luffy up by the vest and forces him back on his feet, using his hand to dust off Luffy's arms and shoulders before then using a foot to shove him back out through same hole he came from.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"Now get back out there and kill that red skinned primate savage!"

And with that literal kick to the rear the rubber man is on the move again, now with even more pressure on him to win this fight.

He cannot so much as pick up a solid trail, he thought he could just follow trails of bodies from where Jack was last but that went nowhere fast. At this point he just ended up running all over the place looking for his quarry, but then he finally caught sight of a peculiarly dressed little girl off in the distance. A girl with pink hair in large thick pony tails on each side of her head. And most prominent of all is she was carrying a giant gun that was twice her own size. Just as he manages to spot her out of the chaos so too does she see him, as expected she panics and makes a break for it. And for a good few minutes Luffy was hounding this little girl, driven by the ultimatum given to him he is relentless in his pursuit, there was not a turn she made that was able to shake him off her tail. There was no question why he had to follow this little girl so fiercely, and sure enough who should come to Chibi's aid but Jack, leaping out of nowhere to blind side Luffy with a hard tackle forcing him into a nearby tree.

Jack Chaos;  
"You okay Chibi?"

Chibiusa;  
"Yes….I'm sorry Jack I-I didn't mean to lose sight of Max! We were surrounded and things got-"

Jack Chaos;  
"Hey chill! I bumped into Max she's right over there! Go To her and take cover!"

Chibiusa;  
"A-Alright!"

She heads off to a nearby wreckage where Max is waiting for her. Jack meanwhile walks over to that same tree where he left the rubber man. The tree itself is looking to be on its last legs, as with the many bodies laid around it this tree yet another casualty of this current warzone as it looks to have been dealt several gouges from both gunfire and blade weaponry. Much of its now blackened and stained with human blood on several spots. A rather grim sight for Jack to face his current rival once more. Hopefully for the last time.

There is no exchange of words this time. Luffy just turns his four limbs iron black in such a manner that he looks like he's now equipped with heavy armor gauntlets and grieves, the look of them gives off a slight organic Hindu mythology design motif. With these armored limbs primed he goes right for Jack, while using the same wild unreadable style as before he is no longer stretching or enlarging his limbs, not that he needs to with how Jack's performance has suffered. He is no longer as fast as he was as he ends up taking several hits he would have easily dodged or parried otherwise. Even if he is still able to get in a few solid licks on his foe he is forced into a defensive stance, struggling to hold on until he can get in his last full shot, with all the hits he is now taken he is not gonna last much longer.

His situation getting more dire by the second he outright dashes for that tree. Much to Luffy's jargon the weakened Jack is now playing ring around the Rosie on him, using the tree for cover whilst going around as fast as he can to keep away from the rubber man. After only just a few seconds of this Luffy's patience is spent, with both of his bare iron like hands he grabs hold of that tree and violently uproots it from the ground. He is even fixing to just throw this tree right at his foe, but as he holds that tree over his head he finds no sign of Jack anywhere in the area. Immediately confused and frantically turning his head every which way he outright forgets he is still holding the tree over his head…..a bit g mistake. Jacks robotic hand comes punching right through the tree. Before the rubber man even has time to react those five cybernetic fingers in front of his face clamp down hard like a tiny octopus. Intense heat is now poured into the robotic palm and fingers burning Luffy's face just enough to blind him temporarily, after that Jack lets go, bursting through the tree and lands back on the ground right in front of his target. He has his opening, both his arms surged with that resplendent energy. There are so many sparkles you would confuse the sight before you for a small nebula forming right before your very eyes, one you could reach out and touch.

Jack Chaos;  
"THIRD SUNDOWN!"

With both fists he punched the rubber man. There was so much force in his fists that the very touching of his knuckles against the pirate's chest caused an outright explosion of vibrant color, an explosion that could only be described as a supersonic rainbow boom. The resulting payload of energy caused Luffy's entire body to lose all consistent shape and form, sending him expanding and stretching out in every which way in whatever slight shape variation the elastic flesh can form to keep itself from tearing apart, Luffy's will struggling to weather this violent state of being so as not to just outright explode into full out gore. After a most disturbing spectacle to behold all of the rubber man's body collapses on the ground looking like a whole mess of aired out balloons draped over the ground, there seemed to be no life in the flattened out flesh. It would seem that Jack has indeed managed to defeat the rubber man with that third signature punch…..

But then the flattened out flesh starts to come to life. In a few minutes Luffy's body condenses and reforms back into a distinct humanoid shape, giving off rather disgusting cracks and pops as his bones return to their solid hardened state. The return to form however was not easy or effortless, in fact by the time he is done reforming and getting back on his feet, Luffy just looks like he was put through a meat grinder and could possibly revert back to the formless shape he was in at any moment. Yet still he is able to stand strong. Jack meanwhile looks all but tapped out. After that third strike the strain of Jack's cybernetic arm is finally taking its full toll on him, in spite of all his will power it looks like his body is about ready to give up.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"Yeah….even after you just put me through such hell…I'm still able to fight."

Jack does not respond, hell he looks almost out of it. Despite his eyes being open he doesn't even appear to be fully conscious. One has to wonder if he can still hear Luffy's words at this point or even see Luffy putting his hand on his chest.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"Like I said…I have something important to protect. No matter what I cannot stop fighting, not so long as I have Namaka to protect. Surely you of all people can understand that?"

But then he actually answers back.

Jack Chaos;  
"What a crock of shit…."

Luffy actually gets upset when yet again Jack seemingly just disregards his words.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"Why do you refuse to understand?! Why is it that after all this time you still scoff?! Why do you still just write me off a criminal?!"

Jack then gives a defiant smirk, the one last bit of emotion his battered body can muster.

Jack Chaos;  
"…..because Straw Hat, I'm so disappointed in you….in all you Mavericks…."

His eyes grow more tired with each passing second.

Jack Chaos;  
"….instead of helping…..the world you live in…you choose to use your power…..only for your own selfish needs…..on such pointless ventures…..on fights that should have been avoided….and here I thought kicking your ass that first time…would have inspired you to turn your life around…what a waste…..what a goddamn waste…"

And as his eyes grew more tired, a deep sorrow came to the surface.

Jack Chaos;  
"I gave up my arm…..for nothing….."

He collapses onto the ground, face down in the mud. His last words before losing consciousness seem to get to Luffy, so much so he just stands there with his fists slightly trembling. What could even be going on in his head at this exact moment? Is he suddenly no longer unable to fully comprehend why this fight took place at all? As he just stood there looking down on the unconscious Jack, there appeared the very tall man walking up from behind Luffy. A man with short blonde hair, This tall man now stands over the unconscious Jack, even with those glasses obscuring his eyes you'd still be able to see the utter disgust on his face.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"What a pitiful man. Just like a mere human to whine and complain about his lot in life. It makes me sick."

After saying that the tall man raises his foot up readying to crush Jack's head in, but as he is about to he is stopped by Luffy's own foot. One foot holding up the other seemingly locking it in place.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"What the fuck you think you're doing?"

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"He's done, WASP is done. We won this fight didn't we? Let's just get the girl we came for and leave."

The tall man gives a devilish grin before then knee kicking Luffy square in the jaw. Luffy falling hard onto his back, he is somewhat dazed just from that one kick to the jaw but not so much that he can't hear the loud cackle.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"You idiot, we didn't come here on the whims of some talking head in a jar! We came here to kill all of these monkeys, including the girl and especially the girl!"

Luffy is now coughing up blood spilling from the fresh wound in his jaw.

Monkey D. Luffy;  
"Even knowing that…..that she is the Beast's sister?"

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"I'll be doing him a favor. What better way to get him to our side than to rid him of the human pestilence holding him back?"

I can only guess just how enraged Terry would be to hear that, pity he isn't here. We'll have to settle for Max firing off a flesh piercing from far away. The drill headed arrow going right through both of the tall man's cheeks before getting stuck in place. He barely feels any real pain but does flinch slightly from the sudden surprise, he also notices a few of his upper jaw teeth now loose in his mouth which just spits out. As he pulls the arrow out of his face he turns full red, in spite of his still calm look it is clear he just became absolutely livid in just seconds. Turning to see where the arrow comes from he notices the young woman clad in armor and holding the bow, already running away after haven taking her cheap shot.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"Well, guess I'll go ahead and kill her now."

Luffy tries to leap at the tall man to hold him down but just gets bitch slapped away. And with a rancid smile and a jolly chuckle, the tall man takes off right after the girl with every intention to kill her in whatever horrific way his vile mind can come up with. He gets even more excited when he sees another girl appear and start running with his quarry, so joyful is he that there are two cute little bunnies for him to skin with his bare hands. His excitement seems to give him a boost in speed, he is now mere moments away from being able to just grab the insolent rabbit's head from behind. But as he is about to something blindsides him hard, a sword that was clearly flung from far away goes right into the tall man's wanting hand, a mere nano-click after that his head is greeted by two flying feet planting themselves hard into the right side. It turns out to be none other than Striedge. Having reclaimed the sword he tossed he then gives one solid push with his legs to repel himself and that tall man away from each other. You'd think Striedge would immediately stand ready to fight the moment he landed on his feet….and yet as he now stood there before the tall man before him he did not even feel the need to keep his swords brandish, putting them away in the sheaths strapped to his back.

Striedge;  
"This is the second time you've disappointed me. First that decoy, now this."

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"What's in your head monkey?"

Striedge;  
"If you were every bit the man I heard you were, you would not have even let me lay one scratch on you!"

At first the tall man has a look of disgust, seemingly offended by hearing such words. But after a moment he dials it back, returning to his calm self and giving off his usual grin.

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"As if one little scratch matters, perhaps you'll be more impressed after I start tearing you apart with my bare hands?"

Striedge;  
"Perhaps, but you know the way it goes, three strikes and you're out. The decoy you used and the mark I made, those were the first two."

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"Oh? So then what's the third?"

And just like that a bright light ignites within the center of the battlefield, shining energy shoots upward into the sky like a great beacon. The line of light then begins to split into several at once, still shooting straight up they shift sideways in several directions until at last what looks like a giant spell circle of an advanced design is formed, in its center is a crescent moon. The spell circle shimmers brighter by the second as it then starts to descend towards the ground where the tall man stands. At first he just shrugs it off as another cheap trick by these pitiful monkeys, figuring all he has to do is step out of the way of that giant circle's immediate wake and it'll be wasted…

Donquixote Donflamingo;  
"The fuck is this?"

But the very instant he tries to step out of the light, the world around him takes on a strange new state of being. It is still the field just outside of the Hellsing Estate but now everything is dominated in a most haunting foreboding blue. All across the terrain he sees several long stretches of an illuminating otherworldly kanji, it is almost elvish in design with a few recognizable symbols such as the symbols for Jupiter and Mars. At first he doesn't pay it no mind, but then he tries to simply one shot the armor clad monkey in front of him thinking things merely looked different. His fist went straight through as if what was before him was a mere incorporeal illusion….or perhaps it is now he who is incorporeal. And behind him the circle fully descends touching the ground and vanishing, the door had closed behind him vanishing completely.

From Striedge's perspective it seems like the tall man just upped and vanished into thin air, not a single trace of him remains to be found. He then hears someone coming up from behind him, it's Max carrying a now exhausted and barely conscious Chibi on her back.

Striedge;  
"How is she spent already after that one spell?"

Max Jones;  
"Turns out that magic gate was too high level a spell for an inexperienced witch to attempt."

Striedge;  
"Shit. Well is she at least stable?"

Max Jones;  
"I honestly have no idea, we need to get her some help."

Striedge holds his left arm close to his face.

Striedge;  
"As does Jack. Nonon do you copy?"

Nonon Jakuzure; (over radio)  
 _"You're the tenth person to call me in, my carrier is nearing max capacity"_

Striedge;  
"Well I hope you can make room for at least two more."

Nonon Jakuzure;  
 _"I'll try to, heading your way now."_

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"You didn't win this battle y'know."

Striedge draws a sword as he rapidly turns around, there before them is the reindeer. He isn't taking a combat ready stance but instead just sits rather unenthusiastically on a nearby rock.

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"You didn't take out the coach, just the star quarterback."

Striedge;  
"Is that right? And who's the coward pulling the strings from some bunker far away?"

The reindeer then points to some far off vessel, a rather huge one that even rivals the size and scope of the tall man's personal craft. It looks far too regal and top class compared to at the others.

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"They're right over there. The USMG's Brethren Court. It is impressive that your own supreme commander but this is the first time one of your leaders has joined you on the frontlines, the Brethren Court on the other hand are always by our side. They are always present at every battle no matter how important or insignificant, they are always present. So long as they are here the fighting doesn't stop."

Striedge;  
"So all I gotta do is go right into that vessel and either kill or capture these bastards?"

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"Yeah you could, but then you guys lost a lot of your people already. Why not just hand over the girl and offer to surrender? I mean with that Donflamingo guy gone Master Luffy now holds the highest ranking in our military, I'm sure they will listen to his appeal on your behalf."

Striedge;  
"Maybe…..but if I recall that Kamen Pinocchio mother fucker said we only had one chance to take the peaceful route."

Tony Tony Chopper;  
"That was when Donflamingo was still here. But now you guys just removed the primary instigator of the USMG's bigotry, maybe now if you guys give up there's still a chance you can save what remains of your troops and-"

Suddenly that very same overtly regal ship starts exploding along its sides. This catches not just the reindeer by surprise but even Striedge and Max, after just been given an explanation of why this fight will not end so easily to suddenly see the leader ship set ablaze is all too confusing. And then just to further add to the abruptness of this happenings in chimes Integra on the open WASP channel.

Sir Integra Hellsing; (over radio)  
 _"All units, evacuate the estate and fall back to the secondary facility. This fight is meaningless now."_

Striedge;  
"…I sorry…..Meaningless?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"All that matters now is that what men I have left are taken to safety."_

Striedge;  
"After everything that has happened we're just gonna let the pirates take the compound?"

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
 _"A consolation prize for these fools, something to ease their big loss."_

* * *

Aboard that regal vessel, in what can be described as both the bridge and throne room, the so called Brethren Court is all but dead save for one poor midget fool who is ducking behind a control panel. There are signs of much struggle but given who they were up against the ensuing fight did not last long….

Hoka Inumuta;  
"It's quite a shock that the main leaders of this organization would even be here."

Walter C. Dornez;  
"The USMG's biggest weakness is their ego. Hell this is actually how we were able to best them the last time."

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"A snake that never learned to keep its own head out of cutting reach."

Integra walks up to the now panicking lone survivor who tries to duck behind a

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"You honestly thought that by being present at this battlefield you were showing yourselves to be brave? Superior to the humans you sought to crush? You arrogant fool, just because you perceive yourselves as 'gods' does not mean you are untouchable. This United State of Mortal Gods you created is a sick joke. You were never gods to begin with and you never will be."

She then starts to take her leave, allowing that last member of the court to survive to pass on her words.

* * *

It is now nightfall, and by Integra's very order the remaining members of the Hellsing Estate Troops have abandoned their base. Had they stayed any longer the battle would indeed be lost as there were still plenty of pirates left to fight including the rubber man and his small group of Strawhats. So they just left, haven claimed what victories they could on this day, including keeping Max out of their reach. With Satsuki's elite warriors covering for them as long as they could, the remaining soldiers and the safeguarded civilians head deep under the compound's facilities, down along a special escape tunnel built for emergencies and sealing it behind them little by little as they go along. When this battle first began there were about five hundred or so brave men and women many of whom even came from other branches of WASP to defend the home of the organization's supreme commander. But now? Barely even eighty are left, about a poultry twenty of them are still able bodied with the remaining fifty eight injured. It was bad enough this was a battle that didn't need to happen, but with how things turned out it seems there wasn't even a clear victor, neither WASP or the USMG. Both sides are left to lick their wounds and lament having wasted their time on a most definite draw….

And then there's Jack. Still alive but in a very helpless state after the medics just managed to stabilize him. Already the medics worry he might need to have even more cybernetic prosthetics to undo the damage done to him, the robotic arm that helped put him in this state has been removed and dismantled to prevent any further problems. They have no solid diagnostics to go off of, no clear indications that he'll even be alright, as such there are some saying he needs to be removed from military service permanently. Of all the soldiers to fight he fought the hardest, to ask him to continue his service would perhaps be too cruel. Not that he can even hear them, barely half awake he just lies motionless on the stretcher tuning out the world around him. He is singing at a low and near quiet tone, a soft Native American hymn particularly of Sioux dialect, it's probably the only way he can keep himself from slipping into a fully comatose state. The lyrics are of a small child who after having lost his older brother to wolves has to grow up an only child, alone and without any friends.

Chibiusa;  
"If only Trunks and Goku were here, and Sammy and the others….and Terry…."

Those that fought right beside Jack out there now sit around him, watching over him and trying to find what comfort they can in his singing. None of them know any of the Sioux words he is singing.

Striedge;  
"But they aren't here. Shit happened, we were alone and we gotta deal with it."

Integra in particular is now holding that Blossom plush doll, one of the few personal effects of all Hellsing Manor that Walter and Soroi were able to secure, one of the essentials that could not be left behind no matter what.

Sir Integra Hellsing;  
"WASP is often fighting alone. Today was really no different than before Terry and the others came along. This is just how it is, to expect any different is to be truly weak."

Chibiusa;  
"….I don't care, I still wish Trunks and the others were here."

Max Jones;  
"Me too….hopefully they'll be back soon….."


	39. Galaxy Escape

**GALAXY ESCAPE**

* * *

According to the planet Earth the current time is 10:58 PM. On the sixteenth of September, 2064 A.D., our heroes are still on Cybertron and still stuck in the middle of one big cuddle fuddle clusterfuck between Frieza's forces and the fleet of Jurai. Needless to say it has been a long three or so days, damn near exhaustingly long. And it only seems to drag on further as there appears to be even more Jurai ships appearing in the sky of this metal rock, many of them engaged in low orbital battle with what look like swarms of genotype lifeforms garbed in that signature armor worn by those under Frieza's command. And then there was a giant flying woman, a blue haired goddess more giant and massive than even the Jurai ships, she came right the hell out of nowhere just as the battle had really started to escalate to a dire point. She keeps singing in this soft voice, the very hymns that leave her lips seem to have an invigorating effect on all the surrounding Jurai military forces removing any semblance of fear and instilling it with an adrenaline rush that pushes them every forward.

All the while Frieza himself is punching holes in any ship immediately in his wake, him and his small entourage desperate to find the very titan he brought to this planet before his hated rivals find him first. He shows no remorse or pity whenever he sees his own men getting gunned down in droves, in some instances he even outright destroys entire pockets of space within eyesight wiping out many of his own troops just for the sake of killing several of Jurai's soldiers. It's all just sacrificial lambs to him, even this goddess in the sky is just another slab of meat he will have to carve up and barbeque by the time he is done, his only concern is that little brat he let slip through his fingers.

Right smack dab in the middle of this chaos are Ali, Goku and Optimus, all three haven been separated from the rest of the group and each other. Each fighting tooth and nail against both Jurai and Frieza Forces alike. Optimus is currently trying to regain control of his home planet, Goku is just caught up in the waves of chaos constantly losing his bearings. And then there's Ali, with her wings bared in all their glory, whether out of précised tactical warfare or just sheer madness she is going straight for that giant goddess in the sky. Each time she tries the goddess just slips away leaving Ali to deal with another one of Jurai's ships. It is clearly going nowhere and yet Ali is too worked up to just stop now, still flying after that goddess again and again. It's a real mess on the planet of Cybertron.

* * *

Somewhere in the Sea of Rust about two miles deep underground, our heroes are held up in some new small cavern hoping to get some rest….after the last two safe havens they found were quickly smoked out within hours. They are all huddled so closely together, the confided space is such that the very concept of personal space means not looking towards each other. The only source of light in this tight squeeze of a hole were whatever magic bullets Usagi has left in her diminished stock. All of them tired, some more worn than others. Sammy is just gone, her physical form at this time is just that same pair of fancy technological panties that Terry now clutches tightly in both hands as if he was afraid they'd somehow get carried away by whatever air current is traveling through this crack. With all the hectic madness going on there was barely any time to do a proper body fusion defragmentation, settling for doing the process in increments until at last they just put her in stasus lock in hopes that when they get home they can reboot her good as new. All they have right now is hope that she'll be okay…..it is not very much…

It is probably not the best of times to just shoot the shit but Satsuki Kiryuin decides now as good a time as any to finally confronts Trunks on the particulars of his….lineage. Something she should have done a while ago, but perhaps it was too uncomfortable a subject that even back when they weren't knee deep in aliens wanting to kill them it was never a good time to bring it up regardless. And so….

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Trunks, you're my son, aren't you?"

There could be no thicker veil of awkward filling up that tiny space, anyone who said they weren't really uncomfortable right now was flat out lying.

Trunks Briefs;  
"….yes…."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..time travel?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"And parallel universe. It's a convoluted mess."

At first Usagi felt it might have been rude to butt in on this conversation but with her curiousity spiked…

Usagi Tsukino;  
"And little Chibi? Is she…?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yes, she is."

It would stand to reason that there would be many questions to follow, perhaps too many to even keep track of. And like every other time Trunks had to talk about his true identity, such questions would only serve to make him homesick to the point of tears. He had to mentally prepare himself, no doubt her very next question will be the one that gets him worked up….

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Why would I name my son Trunks?"

Or it could be that rather mundane inquiry. And more surprising this could very well the first time that he can remember where he was even asked that. Given his audience he expects his answer to be met with disappointment, in any case he gives the same story that was told to him….

Trunks Briefs;  
"My mother, the Kiryuin Satsuki of my timeline….well…she was currently in Ira's quarters giving the usual quarters inspection she always gives her men. But in the middle of said inspection she went into sudden labor, about four days earlier than her due date. There was no way they could even get her to the hospital so…."

Terry Jones;  
"So the place of your birth ended up being some big bruiser's bedroom?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Yeah…..but it gets even better. See…the very swaddling clothes I was wrapped in-"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"No."

Trunks Briefs;  
"…were a pair of the big lug's boxer shorts."

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Oh my God."

Yeah the bullet witch just summed up everyone's reaction perfectly. Satsuki is especially taken back by this, well, rather ridiculous yet mundane tale.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"And that's why your name is Trunks?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I'm told my mom wasn't exactly clear headed at the time, too exhausted and overloaded on emotion to give much thought. All things considered it could have been much worse…..and I rather like it…"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..tell me she at least thought of a name before hand?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"I dunno, no one believes she did."

Terry Jones;  
"So what would you have called him?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Perseus."

Wow that was quick, just not even a hint of hesitation.

Sora Valentine;  
"Why Perseus?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Because any child of mine would inherit my sword Bakuzan…."

Oh brother.

Terry Jones;  
"Wait, so even if you had a girl you'd still name that child Perseus?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"…..Andromeda."

Oh now you're just reaching.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I have visual."

What's this now?

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"How many ships around her?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"About three but they look so far off they can't intercept us. No other bogeys around. Her current speed seems to be at about 300 miles per hour which gives us about five minutes to get on board before she rejoins the other ships."

Oh right I forgot to mention, the bullet witch had her sniper rifle poking out straight out of the ground. And through it she is able to spot a familiar looking Jurai ship, the very same personal ship of the princess Ayeka. Terry slightly peels off the left half of his chest armor and carefully slipping that pair of panties in the space right next to his left breast, pressing the armor piece back into place those panties are now completely sealed in a safe place, Sammy is now safe. The rest were now taking hold of their respective swords safe for Sora, with his Keyblade gone he had to settle for a loaned weapon from Terry, a battle ax and sword fusion made from the same material as Terry's armor that looked almost exactly like a trident with a rather short handle. As for Usagi she takes a more firm hold on her sniper rifle ready to fire it, she has had a particular magic bullet already loaded in and has just been sitting here waiting for the order to fire it.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Take the shot."

There was no stalling other than a slight readjusting of the rifle lining it up just right, after the slight half inch of moving she then pulls the trigger. The bullet is on its way, screaming through the air as it goes right for the wooden ship up over head, and when it reaches the ship it collides with a once invisible force field that all but shatters at the spot of impact. Not even a moment after the bullet hits, Terry then hits his fist up against the ceiling, at first nothing happens but then he turns his fist clockwise at a 45 degree angle.

Above ground there is a sudden eruption of metal and rust, in one concentrated spot the ground itself is sent flying upward as if a hydrogen bomb had detonated just beneath it. And amongst the now flying debris were our heroes all close together going straight upward towards the freshly made hole in the energy shield that was already sealing back up. It becomes a desperate rush to get in that Sora and Usagi are outright tossed up ahead of everyone just to ensure someone makes it through. The rest have to kick in the after burner and even then just barely make it passed before the hole closes. And so there they all are, literally hanging like rock climbers along one of the massive pieces of wooden matter comprising this unusual vessel.

Sora Valentine;  
"Now what?! Not like we can just knock on the front door or anything!"

Truck Briefs;  
"Wanna bet?!"

And with that Trunks lunges forward to the center of the craft, upon reaching the outer wall he channels enough energy into his sword that one swing carves a hole big enough to fit an elephant through.

The alarms in this ship are louder than one would expect, so loud that the princess already reaching for the control panel hoping there is a volume function.

Princess Ayeka;  
"WILL ONE OF YOU USELESS LOGS TURN THIS ALARM DOWN?! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

Asaka & Kamidake;  
 _"Which one? There are two of us."_

Princess Ayeka;  
"I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT!"

Asaka & Kamidake;  
 _"Yes princess."_

Princess Ayeka;  
"By Grabthar's Hammer…..now what's happening?"

Asaka;  
 _"Intruders have entered on the port bow."_

Kamidake;  
 _"Now we know the source of that sudden rupture in the e-shield-"_

Princess Ayeka;  
"Have the security drones been deployed?!"

Kamidake;  
 _"They are already on route towards the point of intrusion."_

The sound of violence echoes from beyond the very walls of this bridge. Already she is worried that her ship is truly compromised, as such she reaches for the weapon on top of the control console in front of her, just as she does there is a sudden knocking on the massive blast shielding door behind her.

Ichigo Kurosaki: (behind door and giving bad British accent)  
 _"Housekeeping!"_

Asaka;  
 _"Confirmed, opening the blast doors."_

Princess Ayeka;  
"DON'T YOU DARE YOU IDIOT-"

And the dumb log remote opens the doors revealing all of our heroes standing there.

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Holy shit that actually worked?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Not like it would have mattered we'd have just punched the door in anyway."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Dude just let me enjoy this…"

Turns out the weapon was a spear of some sort with an energy blade end, too bad when Ayeka throws it Trunks just knocks it away with his sword.

Princess Ayeka;  
"ASAKA! KAMIDAKE! BATTLE MODE!"

Trunks and Terry have already knocked out the two floating logs, one slight punch is all it takes for each to collapse on its side giving off sparks.

Kamidake;  
 _"I think….weee arre…..vvveeeerrrrry baaaaaaaad aaaat thiiisssss…."_

Terry Jones;  
"Sheesh that was easy, did Sony make these piles of crap?"

Both Ichigo and Satsuki have already brandished their swords against the princess, she in turn readies another spear ready for battle.

Princess Ayeka;  
"So once again I must deal with you lot?"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Apologies, if there was any other ship we could ask for a ride we'd have went to them."

Princess Ayeka;  
"How dare you ask for help, you who ally yourself with….HIM!"

She is of course referring to Terry, pointing her spear at him like she was declaring war on him. Hell just looking at the kid she seems to be close to breaking out in crying. All the while her face conveys a rather bone chilling glare of hatred that you could never imagine a face as beautiful and gentle as hers be even capable of…..

Princess Ayeka;  
"Lord Tenchi is dead because of him.…..the man I loved died…..the worst part? He didn't even do it with his own hand, he was able to kill my beloved just by existing! He does even have to do a goddamn thing to make others around him suffer! HIS VERY EXISTENCE KILLED MY BELOVED TENCHI!"

Satsuki, Ichigo, Sora and Usagi, all four of them are beyond disturbed hearing those familiar words. Words they themselves have said more than once. For whatever reason they cannot explain they feel sick just looking at the princess, this living breathing mirror showing them their very selves in cruel detail, the very ugliness and black they were sinking into not so long ago. The tragic part is that they might be siding with her, they still can't help but sympathize with her…..perhaps they feel just as much of a sting when Terry does not share such sympathy in his tone.

Terry Jones;  
"You mean the same Lord Tenchi that wanted you and the rest of your family dead because of an existential crisis?"

Princess Ayeka;  
"HOW DARE YOU!"

She lunges that spear forward hoping to pierce his face, he merely leans his head to the side letting the spear graze his neck. Blood is drawn, he shows no sign of pain. The look in his eyes is stern, unrelenting.

Terry Jones;  
"You knew didn't you? How far he had fallen? Your buddy Ryoko did, as such her last words to me were that if I couldn't help him I must stop him. End him."

The hate in her face did not go away but it did falter just a bit, like for an instant she might have snapped back to her senses.

Princess Ayeka;  
"Ryoko…..said that?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah she did…."

Princess Ayeka;  
"…..no…you're lying…..the Ryoko I know loved Lord Tenchi as much as I did, she would never say something like that!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"He did just say those were her last words."

Princess Ayeka;  
"…what happened to her?"

Nobody really wants to say, perhaps they know exactly how badly Ayeka might react to it? But it must be said regardless…..

Terry Jones;  
"Washu happened. She made Ryoko a new 'body', promising it would allow her to face Tenchi. Unfortunately it literally had a mind of its own so it ended up eating her from the inside. You could say she just committed suicide letting that thing absorb her. And the worse part? Even if it did work like Washu promised it would not have helped in the long run. I've seen the hatred in your beloved's eyes up close, the things he said…..Ryoko died for nothing…."

The hate in Ayeka's face had faced, giving way for a soft stream of tears. As they ran down her face she was forcing herself to keep as much face as possible, fighting every urge in her heart to just break down completely. She pulls her spear back and drops it onto the ground.

Princess Ayeka;  
"What do you want of my ship?"

Both Ichigo and Satsuki lower their blades.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"We just want to go home. Back to Earth. Nothing more."

* * *

The battle across Frieza's dominion is becoming more tiring for Goku, he is almost forgetting why he's even out here fighting. Is there even any real reason why he and the others are still here? What more do they even need of this planet? Is it really even necessary to fight all these damn goons that constantly swarm all over him not even giving him a moment's peace? He keeps fighting regardless, perhaps after he's knocked out enough of these runts they will just let him leave. But then Vegeta shows up again, oh joy, right away the other soldiers stop their barrage and address their ranked superior.

Frieza Soldier;  
"What are you doing here Vegeta sir? Aren't you assisting Lord Frieza?"

Prince Vegeta;  
"I doubt he needs me hanging around as some glorified chaperone."

Frieza Soldier;  
"In any case there's no need for you to deal with this naïve."

The prince gives off a hearty chuckle.

Prince Vegeta;  
"A naïve he may be….but he is a Saiyan. I at least owe him a proper death by another Saiyan's hand. Now all of you leave, your talents are better used on the west flank, go!"

Frieza Soldier;  
"Y-Yes sir!"

The whole lot of them take off leaving the two gold haired warriors to face each other.

Prince Vegeta;  
"There, now you don't have to tire yourself out old man."

Son Goku;  
"Hmph, I see you're already letting that new power of yours go to your head."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Not at all, it's just I'm still not convinced you truly are my equal….so let's end this pointless rivalry before it drags on like pointless filler, shall we?"

Son Goku;  
"After you Hedgehog."

Prince Vegeta;

Son Goku;  
" :3"

Prince Vegeta;  
"When I beat you within an inch of your life, will you finally stop calling me that?"

Son Goku;  
"I'll only stop when you've actually earned my respect, quill head."

Prince Vegeta;  
"You really need to know your place…"

And so the two Super Saiyans clash, and while things are quite different with the super forms it still feels the same as last time. They trade blows with the expected high octane ferocity, punches and kicks and even a few energy blasts bouncing off each other and flying straight into nearby flocks of Frieza Soldiers knocking them out of the sky. This fight is like any other, going through the motions so much that this doesn't even feel like a fight for one's life. There is not a lot of passion or drive in Goku's attacks, he looks like he just switched on the auto pilot as none of his moves seem to take the initiative. It does not go unnoticed as the prince eventually stops his assault for a moment, the two Super Saiyans now stand off. The prince of course stands on a nearby metal rock so that he stands high over Goku.

Prince Vegeta;  
"What's wrong Kakarot? Losing your nerve?"

Son Goku;  
"…kind of, I'm getting bored of this fight."

Vegeta's immediate response is a condescending laugh, the kind that really gets under the skin of any who hear it.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Truth be told, I don't really want to fight you either. I have seen power that even exceeds Super Saiyan!"

Son Goku;  
"Let me guess, Terry?"

Vegeta decides to get a little closer, leaping off his high pedestal and now standing before Goku on even ground.

Prince Vegeta;  
"Yes, him. The dragon who even stood as an equal to Frieza! To fight such a being drives my Saiyan Blood into a raging boil, the genetically infused will to fight is screaming at me to fight that beast!"

Son Goku;  
"So I'm just chop liver now is that right?"

Vegeta's hand instantly surges with energy, with a rather nonchalant wave of his hand he flings all that energy right at Goku. As expected Goku counters it with his own flick of the wrist. But as he does so he is caught off guard when the prince then gives a single strong heel stomp that sends a rather sizable pillar of jagged metal rising from the ground in but a second. It causes lots of debris to fly up all around Goku, from shards of metal to even a rising cloud of metallic dust. Fortunately it does not take long to settle but it does allow the prince to vanish from sight, and worst yet as there are all too many energy signatures flaring up all around him he cannot sense Vegeta, he cannot even see him amidst the chaos overhead. So many Frieza Soldiers buzzing about like locusts nearly blackening out the sky, not helping matters is how a lot of them are flinging their own bursts of energy left and right, making it almost impossible to spot the rather large ball of flaming death until it is literally coming right at him.

Son Goku;  
"KAMEYHAMEY- **HAAAAAAA!** "

He just barely manages to stop the death ball from hitting him head on, it takes a few moments before his own wave of plasma fury starts to push it back into the sky from whence it came. It is not even déjà vu at this point, Vegeta more than intends to finish this the way he wanted to the last time….meaning Goku has mere seconds to use Hamon energy to intercept the prince's two finger going right for the chest. He just barely succeeds, and even then with Vegeta now in full Super Saiyan it is proving difficult to keep those fingers in place. And as Vegeta is actually able to push his killing blow a little closer to Goku's chest he is also using his free hand to punch Goku in the face hoping to break his concentration. Goku

Prince Vegeta;  
"I will admit, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been able to achieve this power. But as it stands if I continue to focus on defeating you I will not progress any further, I have learned all I need from you."

Goku at first doesn't respond, but then he gives off a slight chuckle.

Prince Vegeta;  
"What's so funny?"

Son Goku;  
"Before I met Terry, I was definitely willing to agree with you. Hell when we first met I did wanted to fight him at his best thinking it would help me get stronger…but that little punk wouldn't have any of that, he refused to fight me at all. And in a way he helped me remember a very good lesson I had forgotten a long time ago…"

Prince Vegeta;  
"And what would that be?"

Instead of immediately replying Goku just takes another deep breath, gathering more of his Hamon into himself and causing his aura to start flickering from gold to blue.

Son Goku;  
"That obtaining true strength is not so easy as fighting monsters stronger than you. That there is more to life than just fighting."

Prince Vegeta;  
"Oh please, don't feed me that hippy garbage! How can you being a pure blooded Saiyan even say such drivel?"

It is at this moment that Vegeta suddenly sense a strange presence. For a brief moment as he was fixated on Goku's still flaring aura he could see something he could not explain. He saw some kind of ghostly gauntlet armor covering Goku's arms, as though his very body was now haunted by some otherworldly spirit imbuing its immortal power upon him.

Son Goku;  
"Easy Hedgehog…..I don't give a shit if I lose!"

And just like that Goku has enough strength to clamp his two hands together crushing Vegeta's fingers with the compressive pressure of a hydraulic press. Vegeta is not even given the time to acknowledge the sudden rush of agonizing pain running into his entire arm, Goku is already driving both his now aura armored fists forward, both fists colliding with the prince's face with such force his senses go almost completely numb in an instant. Vegeta is now only able to see in one big blur as his hearing can only pick up muffled sounds, he can barely register the blur in front of him moving around to his left. He can barely even hear the voice behind him.

Son Goku;  
"You on the other hand, you clearly hate losing."

Now right behind the prince, Goku immediately channels Hamon energy into the heel of his hand. He does this not so much to power his coming strike up but more to ensure the hard karate chop he gives right to the back of the neck right below the skull's occipital bone doesn't outright kill Vegeta. And with that love tap, Vegeta once more loses both his Super Saiyan form and his very consciousness in one single blow, he collapses face first onto the ground at Goku's feet. As Goku looks at his fallen foe he is contemplating whether or not he should leave the guy here to rot or at least drop his body off in a safe place.

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Wow, and I keep having sex with this guy? I have poor taste in men."

And there's the cat woman sitting on top of a nearby metal rock.

Son Goku;  
"Too much information there lady."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"Not really, after seeing the way you work I'm thinking it's time I traded up…"

Son Goku;  
"Sorry bitch, I'm married."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"I wasn't asking for your permission."

Oh shit she did not just say that.

Son Goku;  
"Care to rephrase that before I make you regret it?"

But she just smiles in her usual manner, all the while leaping down and walking slowly towards him

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"I'm going to make you my new fuck toy and you're going to use all that Super Saiyan energy to please me in whatever nasty method I can imagine….any nasty method….."

The way Goku is now glaring at her you'd think he was trying to turn her to stone.

Son Goku;  
"Since my beloved wife isn't here to break every frail bone in your worthless body, I will."

Aisha Clan Clan;  
"You will try plaything, you will try…."

And with that she starts to move forward, with a loud roar she goes in for a full on pounce right at Goku…..only for Aliantrice to come out of nowhere and sucker punch the dumb cat she hard she goes flying right into a nearby metal rock wall…..not stopping until she pops out clear across the other side and become impeded in another metal rock wall. After what Goku just told the cat he's actually feeling rather cocked blocked.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Some people just can't take a hint can they?"

Son Goku;  
"I could have taken her y'know!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Could have and wanted to are two different things."

Son Goku;  
"…..fair enough."

And Optimus is there too, coming right around a nearby corner and holding a rather large and rather thrashed Frieza Soldier in his hand. All the while several smaller Frieza Soldiers are on top of the big bot trying to put any dent they can, one of them is even up against his face trying to shoot his eye out with an arm mounted arm cannon. It's rather pathetic display, so much so not even Goku or Ali make mention of it.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Have you been able to contact the others?"

Optimus Prime;  
 **"They have contacted me a few minutes ago, they have successfully commandeered the Jurai Princess' vessel."**

Son Goku;  
"Great, so what happens next?"

Optimus flicks off the poor sod shooting him in the face.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"You Earthlings must get home. Simple as that."**

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Are you sure about staying?"

He reaches for one of the fools clinging to his back and tosses him away.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"I know I promised That Man to look after his two daughters, but…..but this is my homeworld. Even if it is dead I cannot allow Frieza to have it, not if all he does is defile it."**

Son Goku;  
"But you'll be all alone here, even with Ryo-Ohki to stay with you…."

Optimus Prime;  
 **"I have been alone for many eons, what's another earth month on a dead world?"**

This is not the first time they've had this conversation, even now they are still hesitant to leave him.

Son Goku;  
"So this is really goodbye?"

Optimus Prime;  
 **"Only for now. If you need me again, I'm just a phone call away…"**

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…yeeeeaaah, I have concerns about the reception."

He gives off a hearty laugh as he flicks two more of these rats off of him.

Optimus Prime;  
 **"I'll get to work on that immediately."**

And with that he points them towards the sky, overhead they see the familiar shape of Ryo-Ohki floating through the swarming mess towards a familiar looking Jurai ship. As the meowing ship gets closer there is a buildup of energy forming between the four giant prongs. And then when it gets close enough to that Jurai ship it sends that built up energy out, an outright hit and run which cripples the Jurai ship somewhat. Not so much enough to knock it out of the sky but enough that it needs to leave the combat zone.

* * *

Seto Kamiki Jurai; (via hologram)  
 _"What do you mean you can't stay?"_

Princess Ayeka;  
"My ship is heavily damaged, I will just be a sitting duck."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
 _"It's alright, we'll send over a repair unit to fix your ship up."_

Princess Ayeka;  
"That won't make a difference, I'm just no good here I should just-"

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
 _"You cannot leave! Have you already forgotten why we're here?"_

Figures she would be putting on the guilt trip right off the bat, and judging from the look on Ayeka's flustered face it seems to be working.

Princess Ayeka;  
"As much as I want to stay and fight, I feel….I feel I'd be of much better use watching over the Jurai colonies in your absense."

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
 _"This is far more important than the Jurai colonies!"_

Princess Ayeka;  
"Far more important than our own people?"

Seto's face is priceless, trying not to explode into full out anger struggling to keep her calm.

Seto Kamiki Jurai;  
 _"Very well, go. But I just know if Lord Tenchi was here he would be so disappointed in you right now."_

Jokes on her am I right? And with that the hologram disappears as the call ends. After which our heroes come out from behind the nearby vegetation.

Sora Valentine;  
"Wow, what a cunt."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Sora."

Sora Valentine;  
"Well she is. I can't believe you people let such a selfish uncaring woman run your empire."

Princess Ayeka;  
"…..such selfishness…..runs in the family….."

And then the blast doors open up, in walks both Goku and Ali.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Hey guys, you left the back door open."

Terry Jones;  
"You're late! We called you an hour ago!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Traffic was hectic. So is this tub really gonna fly us out safely?"

Princess Ayeka;  
"More than that flying shoot me sign you people flew in on."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Even with the droves of Frieza Soldiers outside? And while I get the hole we put in it I hope it hasn't crippled the ship outright."

Princess Ayeka;  
"I allowed that shot to happen, it took you guys considerable effort just to get passed my energy shield."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Well that covers the short term."

Princess Ayeka;  
"Wait, you're not expecting me to take you guys ALL THE WAY to Earth are you?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Depends on how user friendly your civilian ships are to us none Jurai commoners."

Princess Ayeka;  
"….shit…."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Yeah that's what I thought."

And so with her two logs back on their feet and somewhat functional she is able to get her ship to move again.

Princess Ayeka;  
"I still need to go for repairs, even if I hadn't let you put a hole in Ryu-Oh would still be worn out and depleted from this damn pointless battle I had to take part in. Ryu-Ho needs to be at its peak condition if it's to make it back to Earth at full speed in under three days."

Son Goku;  
"Uh guys? I'm sensing something big coming towards us off to the right side."

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I'm picking it up to."

Terry Jones;  
"It's that giant woman isn't it?"

Ayeka brings up a holographic monitor on her right side and sure enough approaching starboard was that giant woman with its eyes dead set on Ryu-Oh. The look on her face is one of great concern and worry, the kind of look a family member would give another if they knew something was wrong. On top of that, Ayeka could hear a voice in her head.

Tsunami;  
 _"Ayeka….is everything alright?"_

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

Tsunami;  
 _"Aunt Seto told me you were having problems."_

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"…I'm….I'm just too emotionally drained"_

Tsunami;  
 _"The Ayeka I know is much stronger than that."_

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"...Tsunami..."_

Tsunami;  
 _"It's something else isn't it?"_

Princess Ayeka;  
 _"Tsunami please, I just want to go back home."_

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You're talking to her aren't you? What's she saying?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Like you even need to ask?"

The giant woman is now floating straight towards them.

Sora Valentine;  
"Is there any way we can get Optimus to come pick us up?!"

Princess Ayeka;  
"And reveal my treachery even faster? You guys will need a miracle to get off this rock!"

Ali is now standing before one of the robot logs, looking deeply into its sole crystal lens eye she is able to peer into its very mind. As this mental connection is formed she is able to learn things about Jurai technology she couldn't before, figures only the direct property of royalty would have the knowledge she needs to interface with any of these vessels around her. To the rest she is just looking blankly at it.

Terry Jones;  
"Ummm, are you okay there Ali?"

In her deep searching she finds a door, one that leads into a nearby network connecting all the ships within sight of Ryu-Oh's starboard side. All of them appear to be tank units, all unmanned with remote operating systems. How careless of the Jurai to have this many in one convenient spot….

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"All ships in grid D4 target Tsunami and fire at will."

All of those ships immediately release lines of light, laser beams that can instantly bend drastically changing their trajectory. All of these beams hit the giant woman catching her completely off guard.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Ships closest to target begin interference, ramming speed."

As ordered the ships closest to the giant woman started to steer towards her direction and get close to her forming a blockade to impede her path.

Princess Ayeka;  
"What the hell is going on?!"

Asaka;  
 _"My apologies princess but this woman has used my systems to hijack several nearby Jurai ships with remote operating capabilities."_

Princess Ayeka;  
"SHE WHAT?!"

Son Goku;  
"You can do that now?!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Not any more. Firewalls are kicking in and I don't have the time to break them."

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"Well then we're still screwed aren't we?"

Terry Jones;  
"Hey calm down, I'm sure Ali has a plan or at least another super power to pull out of thin air right?"

She just looked down at Terry, giving him a rather warn and calming smile. Then out of nowhere she just kneels down to one knee in front of him and gives him a very maternal hug. Terry isn't the only one confused by this sudden gesture of affection.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I love you Tough Guy."

Terry Jones;  
"Ummmm, yeah I love you too but what the hell?"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Where is Sammy?"

Terry Jones;  
"Huh? Ummmm I have her here underneath my chest plate, safe and sound…"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"….good."

Without warning Ali then strikes the back of Terry's neck. It didn't even seem like little more than a love tap but it all but sent him into complete mental shutdown in mere moments. And this after the display of affection just moments ago…

Trunks Briefs;  
"The fuck was that?!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I'm staying here, gotta make sure the Jurai don't follow you or even know of Ayeka's involvement."

Trunks Briefs;  
"Wait what?!"

Son Goku;  
"So after you came all this way across the galaxy to get Terry-"

She had already picked him up off the ground and dropped him right into Goku's arms.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"I'll be right behind you! I'll stay here just long enough to give you guys a head start."

Satsuki can still remember that conversation she and Ichigo had before, not sure if they want to get their revenge anymore but certain they never want to see Terry again.

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"No…..!"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Yes I need you guys to get him back to Earth."

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"You have got to be joking!"

Son Goku;  
"Oh c'mon we're not really gonna start this again are we?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Hey screw you man!"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"We said we would help this Virus chick find Terry, not help her bring him back!"

Princess Ayeka;  
"So wait I'm not bringing everyone here back to Earth?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"We're all in the same boat man it's a little late to suddenly go picking sides!"

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Just be grateful we aren't still trying to kill the brat! After what happened between him and Sora I'm finding it hard not to strangle him here and now!"

Trunks Briefs;  
"Why you stuck up little-"

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
" **Enough!** "

Her darker self slipped into that deafening command and sudden frightening glare, it takes her a moment to bring it back down. She now locks eyes with Satsuki, trying not to scare the poor girl anymore than she might have just now….

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"Even now I will not dare ask you to forgive Terry, I know that's something you cannot do….."

Ali is now standing right in front of Satsuki as she speaks, bending downward she then puts a hand atop Satsuki's head while pressing her forehead up against Satsuki's own forehead. It is a rather uncomfortable invasion of personal space only made less awkward by the kind look in Ali's eyes that is so alluring it makes Satsuki blush a little.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"…but all the same I beg you. Take him home. You've taken such good care of him in my absence and even now he still needs you, all of you."

She gives that same kind look to the others all the while smiling. Going back up to Goku she leans over to give Terry one last kiss on the cheek before taking her leave.

Aliantrice Zephirot;  
"See you all later….and godspeed…."

Her speed is unreal as she seemingly vanishes into thin air before their very eyes. But more than anything they were dumbfounded at what she did, just leaving her precious little Tough Guy in their care in spite of their conflicting

Satsuki Kiryuin;  
"Am I just going crazy or did she really say that? That Terry needs me? Me? The one who tried to kill him?"

Usagi Tsukino;  
"I know right? _'You've taking such good care of him in my absence'_? The fuck?"

Ichigo Kurosaki;  
"I'm…..I'm already getting a splitting headache just thinking about it."

Sora Valentine;  
"Uh guys? The giant woman's back…"

They all glance over to the right side screen, if the close up of her face filling the frame didn't freak them out the sudden ghostly hand reaching through the wall of this chamber certainly will.

Usagi Tsukino;  
"Sooooooo should we just hand Terry over right now and make a break for it?"

Trunks Briefs;  
"HEY!"

Tsunami;  
 **"It doesn't matter, none of you are leaving, not even you Ayeka!"**

Princess Ayeka;  
"Oh crap…."

But then just like that, the giant woman's face is hit with something really hard that it all but distorts and buckles into an expression of extreme pain. Everyone is struck with awe at what they are seeing on the screen, the way Ali herself is pretty much sunken deep feet first into the giant woman's left cheek almost like she was a knife trying to break the skin. One solid flying kick is all it takes, after that one hit the giant woman is sent away from Ryu-Oh that she cannot be seen on the screen anymore, even the hand inside the ship goes away. It was such a sudden moment that it nearly left Ayeka too awestruck to realize what she had to do, head shaking herself back to her senses she gives the command….

Princess Ayeka;  
"ASAKA! KAMIDAKE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Asaka & Kamidake;  
 _"Yes princess! "_

And with that our heroes are homeward bound, the Jurai ship Ryu-Oh now carries an unconscious Terry and his former enemies far from the very orbit of Cybertron. They leave behind them a whole planet of foes, the vessel that took them this far, one recent comrade who is already home and even their "fearless leader" who promises to follow them shortly after awarding them a head start. One can only guess what else they will end up leaving behind on this return trip….one can only hope that they don't also lose their way and wind up lost in this infinite star ocean….


End file.
